


Fates Unexpected Turns

by Mufflovr, Winterlilith



Series: Naruto Whirlwind Stories [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 195,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Following now our Hero's/Heroine's. Time skips again. Our Oc's have grown up and so have their parents. Maybe.Oc's Romance continues. More Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Four years later:

A Lone figure walked through the deserts of the Wind Country. The person wore black sandals, tan shinobi pants, chunnin vest over an orange t-shirt. His sunny blonde hair swayed as a breeze blew by him. His eyes focused straight ahead. Then the familiar stone pillars appeared. The person grinned. "All right!!!! Everyone Uzumaki Ichigo has returned to the Sand!!" he announced to no one. Ichigo broke into a run as he made his way to Suna. As he neared the entrance two guards stood there. They saluted Ichigo as he walked by. "Ichigo-sama." one said. Ichigo nodded and entered the village. Suna was a bustling just like it use to. Ichigo proceed to the familiar building of the Kage office. Ichigo walked the steps up to the office and opened the door. "Yo!" he said. Temari looked up from a stack of papers. "Well hey there..." she said grinning. Ichigo grinned back. "Hey mom been a while hasn't it?" he asked scratching the back of his head. Temari stood and walked over to him. "Indeed it has." she said. Then with out warning she caught him in a choke hold. "Yo is all that you say to your mother!! You've been gone for four weeks ever since you made Chuunin and you haven't had the decency to let me know?!!" she yelled. "Ah ah ah gomen gomen!!" Ichigo said flailing his arms. Temari let him go. He rubbed his head. "Geez mom...." he said pouting. Temari glared at him causing him to stand up straight. "Oh here this is from Hokage-sama..." he said pulling out a scroll. She took it from him. "Oh...by the way how is Konohamaru handling being a Kage?" she asked going back to her desk and sitting down before unsealing the scroll. "Not too bad....he's working really hard." Ichigo said. Temari nodded as she read the scroll. Just then the door busted open. "I was told Ichigo was-oh hey you're here." Lily said. Ichigo turned around. She had changed quite a bit since last time he had seen her. She wore an orange cap-sleeved shirt, a red sash around her waist that was tied in a bow behind her, and an orange and black mini shirt along with brown sandals. "Well if it isn’t the gaki." Ichigo teased. Lily fumed as she walked into the office. "Well if it isn’t the moron." she shot back crossing her arms. "Dahh I am not a moron, I'm a Chuunin now!!" he yelled pointing at his vest. "Pshaw like that means anything..." she said rolling her eyes. "What are you complaining about....little Genin?" Ichigo snickered.

“Do you think we should’ve sent word that we were coming back?” Sesuke asked looking up slightly at Sasuke. “They knew it was going to be four years so what if we are month or two late.” Sasuke replied. “You know how Grandma Tsunade is going to react.” “Well, one we had to wait for the winter storm to pass, two we had that run in with the Earth Shinobi, and three…well you know.” “Yeah…she is still going to kill us.” Sesuke said folding his arms. “I’m not too worried.” Sasuke said as they walked into the village and they stopped taking in the familiarity of it. “I’m glad to be home…” Sesuke said looking around. “Yeah I feel the same way.” Sasuke replied. Sesuke was now five or six inches shorter than Sasuke. He carried his own version of a katana while wearing the Glacier shinobi attire that consisted of light gray pants, a dark gray short sleeve shirt with dark purple long sleeves under it while wearing a white cloak. Sasuke really hadn’t changed much, a few small details showing his growth in age but other than that he was the same as he left. He was carrying his katana on his waist while he had a giant scroll on his back that had a little girl sitting on it while she had her arms swung out on his shoulders while her head rested on one while she slept. The little girl looked no more than three years old and had her black hair pulled back into a pointy tail that was loose. “I wonder who is Hokage or if Tsunade is still it?” Sasuke asked turning his head towards Sesuke. “I don’t know they haven’t added any new faces to the monument.” Sesuke replied. “Well I guess it doesn’t hurt to go and find out.” Sasuke said walking towards the Hokage building with Sesuke following him.

"Just because I didn't go to take the exam few weeks ago on the account that mom needed some help establishing some vendors here in Suna doesn't give you the right to call me a 'Little Genin'!" Lily growled. Ichigo just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "That's it!" Lily said throwing a punch at him. "Kids...no fighting." Temari said calmly not looking up from the scroll. Ichigo held Lily's fist in his palm. She growled and threw another. He caught this one as well. Lily growled. "Yes...mom..." she said through gritted teeth. Ichigo just smiled as he let her go and she walked over to her mother to see what see was reading. "Well seems Konohamaru needs the latest reports." Temari said setting the scroll down and leaning back in her chair. Lily looked at her mom and noticed something off. Lily then examined her head and sure enough what she assumed was right. Lily pulled a stand of hair out of her mom's head. "WHAT THE?!!" Temari yelled giving her a death glare. "Gray hair..." Lily said dropping it to the floor. Temari sighed. "Anyway...." She said opening her desk and pulling out several scrolls. "Here are the reports Ichigo...Lily can help you." she said. "But Mom!" Lily whined. "You need to get out for a while go have fun or something." Temari told her. 'More like get out and stop bothering me...' Temari thought. Lily was about to protest but Ichigo stopped her. "Hey the Leaf isn't that bad...besides I hear they have a new shopping store." he said. Lily's eyes brighten. "Okay okay I'll go..." she said. Ichigo and Lily gathered up the scrolls. "Be careful..." Temari told them. "Yeah." Ichigo said. "Moron..." Lily told him. "Brat..." Ichigo retorted. After a few minutes they had backed up some stuff and left for the Leaf.

Sesuke reached up and pulled the little girl off his father’s back and held her as she rubbed an eye and sucked her thumb. “Good luck.” Sesuke said to his father before he knocked on the door and opened it slowly hoping to avoid something flying at him that could kill him. “Come in.” Konohamaru said sliding a stack of papers to the side and pulled some from another stack. “Kono…hamaru?” Sasuke asked blinking as he stared at the Third Hokage’s grandson. “You…are Hokage?” Sasuke asked walking in as Sesuke walked through the door behind him. “Uchiha Sasuke and Sesuke…when did you get back?” Konohamaru asked rising up out of his seat in shock. “Uh…we arrived in the Fire Nation three days ago and we just got back here a few minutes ago.” Sasuke said as Konohamaru came from around the desk and shook his hand before going into a hug. “We have been waiting for your return and is that Sesuke?” The Hokage said looking over at Sesuke who was trying to take the thumb out of the girl’s mouth. “Yeah and that is Eriese she’s my…uhh…” Sasuke started to say looking over at Sesuke looking for an answer. “Niece she’s my cousin.” Sesuke answered for his father. “Oh I didn’t know that the Koorikage had any children.” Konohamaru asked as he stepped back from Sasuke. “Well it turns out that he had two sisters, Erika and Elise.” Sasuke said. “If that is so then why is her daughter with you, Sasuke?” “She was going to come but it turned out that she couldn’t leave the village.” “Well I guess that sorta explains things.” “Hold on…is Lily Uzumaki here?” Sesuke asked out of random. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Ever since he told his son that they were going home Lily has been on his mind. “The Uzumakis have been living in the new Sunagakure. Ichigo just left three days ago to go back there after the Chuunin exams.” “So Ichigo is a Chuunin now, competition Sesuke.” Sasuke said looking back at his son who now had a playful grin on his face. “How about we take a flight to the desert father?” Sesuke asked. Sasuke glared at his son. “We just got back and you want to go to another village. I have had enough traveling for a month so no.” Sasuke said to him. Sesuke glared back. “….but-!” “No and besides think about Eriese, we just can’t take her on a hawk.” “…yeah…the last time nearly gave you a heart attack.” Sesuke said turning and walking out of the room. Konohamaru blinked. “Do I want to know?” “Someone thought that it would be smart to take his…cousin…on a hawk flight to the Land of Earth and later I found out she fell off the bird.” Sasuke replied turning towards the door. “Uh…thanks for stopping by…you staying for now on or-?” “Yes Hokage Sarutobi.” Sasuke said closing the door behind him as he left. “Ebisu-sensei!” Konohamaru yelled going back behind his desk. “Send word to Suna, the hawks have flown south!” he yelled plopping down in his chair.

Lily wasn't even out of the village before she began to complain. "Why do I have to carry the scrolls?" She whined. Ichigo sighed. "I'm starving think we could get some food before leaving?" he asked her. She eyed him. "Now? You wanna eat now? You just said a few minutes ago to hurry up and get this mission done so we can get back here!" she yelled. "Well I'm getting something to eat." he told her walking towards the food area. Lily growled in frustration. She adjusted her head band before storming after him. Temari leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to Naruto.

Ebisu had sent word to Suna using one of their new fastest birds. “Lord Hokage-sama, we have sent word to them it should reach them shortly.” Ebisu said walking into the Hokage’s office. “Thank you Ebisu that would be it for now.” Konohamaru said looking out over the village. Sesuke slid open the door to their house and ran in pulling his shoes off before running farther in to the house. Sasuke followed him slowly into the house trying not to hit Eriese’s head on the door frame. “HOMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sesuke yelled as he ran into his room and plopped down on the bed. Sasuke just smirked before walking in and going to the extra room that was next to Sesuke’s placing the little girl on the bed. “Eri…you need to wake up.” He whispered tickling her a little. She just growled and rolled over before slowly waking up. “Come on Eriese!! You’ll love this place!!” Sesuke said popping his head in before taking off down the porch to the kitchen. “Sesuke calm your ass down there is no need to get excited about this place.” Sasuke said holding his hand out to the little girl who just smiled before taking it. “Come on father, we haven’t been here for FOUR years. I missed it.” Sesuke said leaping off of the porch into the little yard before taking off to the stone fence. “I take him away for a few years and he turns into his mother…Eri what are we going to do with him?” Sasuke asked looking down at the little girl as she sucked her thumb. She just looked up with her big blue eyes and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

A bird landed on a bird perch in Suna’s bird tower from Konoha carrying a scroll addressed to the Kazekage. Daichi, Temari's little errand boy looked up as he saw the bird. He walked over and took the scroll from the bird just before it pecked his hand before leaving. "Ouch!!" he said shaking his hand. He then looked at who it was addressed to. His eyes widen. "KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!" he yelled running out of the room. Temari had drifted into a pleasant dream. She had been lacking in her sleep so much that falling asleep seemed second nature to her. Then the door banged open. "KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!" Daichi yelled causing Temari to wake up with a start. "WHAT!!!" she yelled irritable. He ran over and held out the scroll. "From Konoha…" he said out of breath. Temari glared at him before taking the scroll and unsealing it. She read it and then looked up at him. "Well M'Lady what is it?" he asked. "The Uchihas are home..." she said with a smile. Daichi sighed with relief he thought it was something that concerned the village. "Has Lily and Ichigo left yet?" she asked him. "I believe so...if not I could-" he said. Temari raised a hand to cut him off. "It's fine after all they do like surprises." she grinned. After eating Ichigo and Lily set off through the desert. "I hate you..." Lily said as she carried the bag of scrolls. Ichigo just grinned.  
Sesuke climbed up on top of the stone wall and sat there. He could see majority of the village buildings there. A lot has changed since he last saw this place. Meeting his uncle the Koorikage, finally getting his answers he has had for so many years, finding out that he had an Aunt that even his own mother never told his father. Then there was Eriese. He really didn’t know what to call her. He was related to her in two different ways. He looked up at the sky and sighed. “It feels good to be back in Konoha…even the sky is better here. No clouds, no snow, no ice. Just warm breezy air and clear skies.” He said closing his eyes. A little whimper came below him and he turned to see Eriese blinking at him. Sesuke threw his feet over the edge back on their side of the wall and jumped down next to her. “Where did father go?” Sesuke asked pulling her thumb out of her mouth as she stuck it in it. She pointed to Sasuke’s bedroom and when Sesuke wasn’t looking she popped her thumb back in her mouth. “I see…well it is just you and me for now. How about I take you to visit my mother? She would love to meet you.” Sesuke asked picking her up and resting her on his hip. She just stuck her head against his shoulder and nodded in a sleep way. “Come on.” Sesuke said walking back to their house. Sasuke leaned against his closed bedroom door. He stared at the dusty picture frames on the wall. He just smirked a bit before heading over to the wall. “Hey Erika…” He said placing his hand on the photo of her before turning and pulling the large scroll off his back and throwing it down on the bed followed by his katana. “Sesuke can watch Eriese for a bit.” He said sitting down on the bed falling back on it and closed his eyes.  
With the Kyuubi's chakra, Lily and Ichigo could get to their destination faster. Though it still took a day and a half to get towards Konoha and the other half and a day to arrive. Lily continued to whine to Ichigo. Who was blocking her out but running away from her which she usually caught up. "Can we rest my legs are hurting?" she whined. He ignored her.  
Sesuke put Eriese down as they made it to his mother’s grave marker. Eriese hid behind his leg. “Hey mother, sorry it has been so long. I want you to meet our newest addition to the family. Eriese…” He said looking down at the blue eyed girl who just gripped his pant leg in her hand as she stuck the thumb of her other one in her mouth. “I heard that you and your father had returned but I didn’t think there was a third to your party.” Tsunade said walking up behind him. Sesuke turned around and smiled. “Yeah well we Uchihas are filled with surprises.” Sesuke said before turning back to his mother’s grave. “So is she a friend of the family’s or is she part of the family?” Tsunade asked going over pulling out a sucker and bent down to Eriese. “Want a sucker sweetie?” Tsunade asked her. Eriese just took it and looked up at Sesuke. “You can have it…she’s part of the family, My Aunt’s.” Sesuke said. “Erik’s?” Tsunade asked standing up. “Elise, she was a friend of my father’s during the Kabuto and Sakura battles. Turns out she was my Aunt and my mother never told my father about it either.” “Hmm well it is good to know you’ve made it home safe, your father at home?” “Yeah…I’m sure he is resting. He was the one who mostly took care of Eri on the way here.”  
"Move it sis!!" Ichigo said as they had neared toward the end of the desert and the beginning of Fire Country. "I am going as fast as I can you MORON!!" she yelled behind him. "Stupid idiot...." Lily said under her breath.  
After they were done talking Sesuke and Eriese returned. The trip was beginning to settle in and it was nearing the time Eriese would be wide awake. Sesuke yawned when he put Eriese down on the floor and she took off into the house. He slipped his shoes off and walked in. “Where did that little brat go?” Sesuke whispered looking into rooms. He was about to go into the living room when his father walked around the corner with her on his leg. “She knows where my room is now.” Sasuke said in a mumble tone as he walked by his son. Sesuke just blinked at the little girl who was giggling as she took a ride on his father’s leg. “Now if she can figure out which one is hers.” Sesuke said following him. “Yeah…you metter go bet her stuff out…we don’t mant her getting upset.” Sasuke said patting the little girl on the head. “Yeah…then she’ll never sleep.” Sesuke said walking off to his room.  
Night had fallen and Ichigo sat against a tree resting while Lily was on the ground using the bag as a pillow. Ichigo was about to fall asleep when Lily began to talk in her sleep. He sighed. "Great....." he said.  
Sesuke lay on his stomach asleep with Eriese doing to the same thing in front of him. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen on to the porch and rolled his eyes when he saw the two. He walked over and picked Eriese up and then poked Sesuke in the forehead with his foot who jolted into a sitting position and looked around before glaring up at his father. “Get to bed.” Sasuke said walking by and going into Eriese’s room. Sesuke stood to his feet and stretched. Sasuke walked by and shoved Sesuke in the chest. “Go…I’ll get her stuff.” Sasuke said picking up the little green stuffed dinosaur and the blocks followed by the rag doll. “Fine…” Sesuke said walking off to his room pulling his shirts off and throwing them across the room before shutting his door. “I certainly don’t miss these days.” Sasuke said placing the stuff in Eriese’s room before heading for his own.

Morning came early and Ichigo and Lily were already on the move to Konoha. Lily yawned a bit. "What is your problem…" she asked him. Ichigo growled. 'How could I sleep with you saying Sesuke Sesuke all night..?' he thought. Lily sighed. "Only fifteen more hours till we reach the Leaf." she sang in a cheerful tone. "Shuddup!" Ichigo said.  
Sesuke rolled over pulling the blankets up over his head when he felt something wet on his face. He pulled the blankets down to see what it was when he realized it was Eriese’s wet hand. “GUH!!!” he yelled jumping back and falling out of the bed. Eriese rolled over to the center of the bed sticking her thumb back in her mouth. Sesuke sat up and glared at her. “Every morning…I wake up with your slimy hand in my face.” He mumbled standing and pulling her to the side of the bed before picking her up and leaving his room going into hers. He laid her down and covered her up before leaving and headed to the kitchen. He yawned stumbling in and looked around. “He is already up and gone. He must be in a hurry to get back to Anbu.” Sesuke said going over and feeling the teapot noticing it was cold.  
Lily had finally convinced Ichigo to stop at a tea shop before continuing. She smiled at him before sipping her tea. Ichigo just munched on some dumplings. As soon as Lily was done they continued onward.  
Sesuke finished eating what they had brought with them and he went to get Eriese up. He walked in and stopped. She wasn’t there. He then ran into his room looking every before taking off to his father’s. She wasn’t there either. “Eriese! This isn’t funny!” he yelled looking into the living room before checking the other rooms in the house. “She isn’t here. I hope she didn’t leave!” Sesuke yelled pulling a shirt over his head and ran to the front of the house slipping his shoes on and ran out the door. “Eri!” he yelled out for her.  
Ichigo growled. Lily had started up a singing montage as they traveled. "GAHH WILL you shut up we are almost there!!" he yelled glaring at her. Lily glared back. "Fine moron...." She hmphed.  
Sesuke ran around the entire block. No sign of her. “If father finds out I lost her while eating…he’ll fry my ass until I was good enough to eat.” Sesuke said taking off towards the center of the village. ‘How hard is it to miss a three year old run by?’ Sesuke thought.  
"Are we there yet?" Lily asked. "No." Ichigo said. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "ARE WE THERE YET?!!" Lily yelled. "YES!!" Ichigo growled. "Really?" she said. "No..." Ichigo said. Several hours pass. "ARE WE There yet?!" she asked for the billionth time. "YES!!!" Ichigo yelled as the gate of Konoha came into view.  
Sesuke walked the streets of Konoha looking for just any signs of Eriese but he couldn’t find her. He knew that she liked hide and seek but not when it was just them in a village she didn’t know. “Eri…where are you…” he asked walking down the restaurant district.  
Ichigo and Lily walked through the gate. "Finally!!!" she said. Ichigo growled. "Stupid annoying..." he muttered. "Now let’s get this to the Hokage and go see Grandma then back home we go!!!" Lily yelled. Ichigo sighed. They walked toward the Hokage's office.  
Sesuke sighed then looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. “Been back for one day and I loose my-.” “Ske…” Sesuke looked up to see Eriese sucking her thumb and holding the little green dinosaur before she took off running away from him. “Eriese!” He yelled chasing her.  
"This place is so nostalgic...." Lily said. "Yeah that's right you haven't been back here since we left for Suna..." Ichigo said putting his arms behind his head. "Mm I kinda don't miss the Leaf....It just never felt like home is all..." She said adjusting her headband around her neck. "Pfft you just try and kept yourself busy too much to come back..." he said looking away. "That...isn't the reason...." she said softly looking down.


	3. Chapter 3

Eriese ran out on to another street and ran over grabbing on to somebody’s leg hiding behind it. Sesuke ran out and glared at her. “Eriese…enough…father would be home soon and if we aren’t there…he isn’t going to be one happy person.” Sesuke said resting his hands on his knees while catching his breath. “…papa?” Eriese mumbled through her thumb before pulling it out and placing her hand on the person’s leg. “I’m sorry…she is at that age where she finds everything a…game…” Sesuke said looking up at the person’s face to see it was Lily. "Sesuke?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Pfft great it’s the duckass…" Ichigo scowled. “L-Lily…” He couldn’t believe it was her. “Uh…Eri come here…” Eriese hid farther behind Lily whimpering. Sesuke fell to his knees. “Eri…come on…I know it’s new and you wanted to see it but you could get lost in this village. So come here.” Sesuke said leaning to the side to see her more. Eriese whimpered a bit more before running out over to Sesuke. He picked her up as he stood. “Don’t do that…” He said poking her nose making her giggle. “…Ske...” she said. Sesuke smiled before he turned back to Lily and Ichigo. “It’s good to see you Lily….you too foxtard.” Sesuke said mumbling the last part. "When did you get back?" Lily asked taking the bag of scroll and shoving it into Ichigo making him oof. Ichigo growled. “Yesterday.” He said looking at Eriese who was sucking her thumb. He pulled it out and poked her nose again. "Who's she…?" Ichigo asking pointing to Eriese. “Uhh….she’s my cousin…” Sesuke said as she stuck the dinosaur she was carrying in his face making it kiss him. "She's really cute..." Lily said with a smile. Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Thanks…so what are you guys doing here? I heard that you were living in Suna.” Sesuke said looking at them. Lily nodded. "Mom's Kazekage so we have to stay there for a while till Suna is back on its feet." she said. Ichigo then cut her off. "It's actually none of your business Duckass..." he growled. Lily turned on him. "Will you be nice for once? Go find Moriko or something!" she yelled. "DAHH!! Don’t say that girl's name it's taboo." He said looking around furtively. "Besides I don't go find her. She finds me...must be tracking me somehow...." he said. Sesuke just laughed. “I’m guessing Mori hasn’t changed. But I’m glad that Suna is doing better, we don’t hear much about the Leaf or its allies up in the Glaciers.” Sesuke said shifting Eriese around a bit so she would stop hitting him with the dino. "Are you nuts...she's worse than ever!!" Ichigo said still looking around trying to see if she was going to ambush him. Lily shook her head. She blinked. "Hey...you’re taller than me Sesuke..." she said measuring her height to his. She pouted. "Everyone’s getting taller than me..." she sulked. “I guess I have, I’ve never really noticed but you know you are taller than the last time I saw you and even prettier.” Sesuke said giving her his playful smile.   
“EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!” Moriko yelled from down the street before taking off towards him with a dust cloud following her. Sesuke just took a few steps back just as Moriko ran past him and tackled Ichigo. “I just saw you leave and you felt sorry for making me sad so you came back to make me SOOOO happy!!! I’ve missed you!!” She said rubbing her cheek against his. Lily blushed a bit. "AHH Get off of me!!!" Ichigo yelled at Moriko who was now on top of him. "Annoying woman...." Ichigo muttered. “You know you love me!!!” She said letting go of him. “Papa!!” Eriese yelled as she pointed down the street. Sesuke followed her little arm and finger until he saw Sasuke walking towards them with his not happy look on his face. “Ah shit! Eriese now I’m going to get burned thanks to your little game today.” Sesuke said looking at her. “…Ske…” she said plopping her thumb in her mouth. “Sesuke…I didn’t recognize you…um…who is the little girl?” Moriko asked looking at him. “My umm cousin Eriese.” He said looking at her before turning back to his father whose eyebrow was twitching. Eriese began bouncing in Sesuke’s arm. “Papa!” She cheered. Ichigo blinked then stood up dusting himself off before moving over next to Lily away from the crazies. "I thought you said she was your cousin?" Ichigo said eyeing Sesuke. “Well…she is in a way…” Sesuke said nervously. Sasuke walked by them pulling Eriese from Sesuke and continued walking. “Quit trying to get rid of your sister. I can’t afford it.” Sasuke said as Eriese peered over his shoulder and waved at the small crowd. Ichigo eyes widen. "You mean....." he said putting two and two together. Lily crossed her arms. "Geez Uncle Sasuke can't you keep it in your pants..." she said. Ichigo's hand shot to her mouth. "Shhh you idiot!!" Ichigo said. Lily muffled something else why Ichigo was trying to keep her silent. “It was bound to happen…she reminded him a lot of my mother so…and then a year later I have a…” Sesuke trialed off pointing in the direction Sasuke went. “Whatever. Sister Cousin…I really don’t know.” “You mean…that that little girl isn’t just your cousin she is also your sister…so your father slept with your…Aunt…” Moriko said. “AHHH that is just…DAHHH!!!” She said grabbing her head in disgust. “…I know…” Sesuke said as he dropped his arm and looked away from them. Ichigo let go of Lily and began to laugh. "Keeping it in the family I see..." he laughed holding his sides. Sesuke turned and glared at Ichigo. “Yeah well Eriese is the only thing we have left from my Aunt.” Ichigo paused mid laugh. "What?" he said. Lily blinked. “It is two reasons why we are two months behind getting back here. One she was killed in a battle between Land of Earth and Land of Glaciers and two the funeral process…” he said facing them his expression changing from the glare to a sad one. "I'm so sorry Sesuke...." Lily said sadly. Ichigo hmphed. “It’s alright…well I better get going…he probably doesn’t want to watch her when he’s in a bad mood.” Sesuke said turning to go back to his house. Moriko leaped and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s good to see you again Sesuke. I hope I get to see you around the village and I’m sorry to hear about your family.” She said. “Yeah thanks…See you all around.” Sesuke said pulling away from Moriko and waved as he walked off. Lily growled at Moriko. "Scatter brain..." she mumbled. Ichigo stretched a bit.  
"We should get the scrolls to the Hokage so we can leave...." he said to Lily. "Yeah...." she said. She grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder before walking towards the office. Moriko turned and chased after them. “Hey wait up you two!!” She yelled before clinging herself to Ichigo again. “I’ve missed you!” "Will you get off of me?!!" Ichigo growled. Lily rolled her eyes. She slid off and folded her arms. “You could be a little nicer, jeez what a drag.” She mumbled.  
Sesuke walked home slowly. “I know my family is messed up but…we look out for each other and try to put the messes behind us.” He said with his hands in his pockets. Lily then got a wicked idea. She pushed Ichigo into Moriko and then took off. Ichigo lost his balance and fell causing Moriko to fall as well. Ichigo landed on her. Ichigo was about to yell at Lily but she was already gone. Ichigo turned red and quickly hopped off Moriko. "...g-gomen...." he said. Moriko was frozen and blushing. “Uhh…it’s ok…haha…” She said slowly trying to get up. She stopped and grabbed the back of her head. “Ow...I must of hit my head on the ground.” She said turning and looking at the ground. Ichigo blinked. "Lemme see..." he said moving a bit closer to look at her head. “I don’t think it’s bleeding.” She said touching it and then looking at her hand. Ichigo nodded. "Just to be safe let’s get you over to the hospital....." he said standing and offering his hand to help her up. “No no that’s alright…I’ll go by myself. I’m sure that you didn’t come back for no reason. So um…haha um… Later I-Ichigo…” She said turning to leave. He stood there and blinked. After a moment he sighed then left for the office intent on killing Lily now.  
Sesuke was almost home now. “Man…father isn’t going too easy on me. She slipped right by me. I didn’t hear her go by…no he won’t take that, he would throw something like ‘You are one of the finest Glacier shinobis and yet you lose your three year old sister after one day in a different village.’” Sesuke said hitting himself in the head with his palm. “I just can’t escape his hell and plus it isn’t as bad as it was in the Land of Ice…he didn’t have Elise or Uncle Erik there to back him up.” Sesuke said before swinging forward throwing his hands back in his pockets.  
“Just take it and don’t make a scene.” He sighed.  
Lily walked into the Hokage's office. "Yo I got the reports you wanted Konohamaru." she said holding up the bag. Konohamaru looked up and smiled. “Oh hey Lily thanks.” He said standing. “It has been a while, how are you and your mother doing?” he asked going over to her and taking the bag. "Well you know mom...always busy." she said with a smile. "But I'm okay...kinda feeling weird coming back here." she said. “I know how she feels but I’m sorry that you feel weird when you come here, if I knew a way to fix that I would.” He said giving her a goofy grin before going over to his desk and placing the bag down on it. Lily grinned for a moment before her smile faded to a frown. "Guess I...just can't seem to get over what happened four years ago...." she said looking at the floor. Ichigo busted through the door. "Oi! I'm going to knock you to the ground and tear out those ponytails you little brat!!" he yelled at Lily. Konohamaru blinked at Ichigo. “Uhh…well just remember Lily that you always have a place with us. Oh by the way are you two planning on staying for a few days or you just going to head back immediately?” Konohamaru asked going behind his desk and looked out the windows. "We really should get-" "No we plan on staying for a few days..." Ichigo said interrupting her. "What the hell I thought we were just here for the mission and then I could get back to Suna." Lily fumed. "Bah....I just said that..." he said grinning. Lily's eyes widen. "Mom put you up to this huh..." she said. Ichigo grinned. “Alright then, I’ll sign you in just don’t forget to stop by before you leave.” He said turning and smiling at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesuke returned home and froze halfway in the door. His father was sitting there waiting on him. “You want to explain on why I saw you from the meeting hall window running around with out your sister there?” he asked glaring his sharingan at Sesuke. Sesuke slipped in and shut the door. “I woke up this morning and she was in my bed so I put her back in hers and while I was eating breakfast she slipped out somehow.” “Slipped out somehow? Sesuke that is twice now that you have lost her ‘somehow’, now I might be taking this the wrong way but if this continues to happen-.” “It won’t…she just likes playing games and I guess I just don’t pay attention.” Sesuke said looking down at the stone floor. “Pay better attention. She’s down for her nap, keep watch on her and if you have to use Sharingan to keep track of her, do so if you feel you have to.” Sasuke said getting up and heading into the other room. Sesuke looked up and watched him leave. “Yes sir.” ‘He must’ve got back into Anbu…that mood is back.’ Sesuke thought afraid to move from the closed door.  
Ichigo nodded and he corralled his sister out the office door. "I hate you…" she said as he pushed her out the door and down the street. "You'll feel better once you stay a few days..." he said pushing her towards home. Sesuke walked down the porch and glanced in Eriese’s room before going into his. “Ske…” Eriese said when he did. He stopped and looked in. “Why are you up?” He asked going in and sitting next to her on her bed. She laid her head down on his leg and began to cry. “Mama…” she said through her tears. Sesuke sat her up and scooted back against the wall before motioning for her to come in. She sat down in his lap and cried into his chest. “I miss her too…” he said thinking about both the mothers he has lost.  
Ichigo had to convert to pulling Lily into the house. "Get in here!!" he yelled tugging on her. "I don't want too!!" she whined trying to free herself. Finally Ichigo managed to pull her in. Lily stared at the familiar walls. She went silent looking down. "Oh come on it’s not that bad." he said shutting the door and walking into the living room. Eriese had fallen asleep after a few minutes of child sobbing. She now was sucking on her thumb drooling on his shirt. “You know Eri…one day you’ll grow up to be just like our mothers. Strong and determined to protect the ones they love and care for. We just have to break you of your thumb sucking.” Sesuke said pulling her thumb out and rested his chin on her head. “Well…a few people know the truth about you…and our crazy mess on what you are to me.” He continued closing his eyes. “…Ske…” she mumbled in her sleep before sticking her thumb back in her mouth. “Eri…” he said before he slid down to her bed and laid her down on top of him. “Even though you are my cousin you are still my sister…and I won’t change that for sanity.” He said before closing his eyes again.  
Lily walked the house like she was trying to remember something. She finally made her way upstairs to her room. There was nothing there but a bed and some old clothes put away neatly. She sat on the bed and stared at the floor. "The feelings I tried to forget so long ago are making their way back..." she said before lying on her bed. She stared at the wall. Memories began to fade back into her mind. "I hate this..." she said before turning on her side.  
Sasuke walked into Eriese’s room to see his children asleep. He sighed before going over and poking Sesuke in the forehead. Sesuke threw his arm over his eyes. “…what.” “You aren’t watching her.” Sasuke said coldly. Sesuke patted Eriese on the back and she sucked in her drool. “She’s fine.” “She better be now, I’ve already have my first mission so don’t lose her while I’m gone.” Sasuke said folding his arms and glaring down at his son. Sesuke lifted his arm up a bit and glared back. “I’ll lock the door so she can’t get out and where are you going and when will you be back?” “Tomorrow afternoon, some place a little ways off from here and make sure you do lock it.” Sasuke said before turning and leaving the room.  
Ichigo lay up on the couch and was fast asleep. Lily had fallen asleep herself but had instead cried herself to sleep. Tears still fell down her face as she dreamed.  
“Ske…” Eriese said trying to wake her brother. She then took her thumb out of her mouth and placed it on his face. “…Eri…” “Ske…hungry…” she said again. He rubbed both of his eyes with hands before stretching out. “Well…let’s go see what we have to eat…” he said sitting up and looking out the open door. “Night already…” he said as Eriese climbed off of him and slid off the bed. He followed her off the bed before walking out and going to the kitchen. He scratched the back of his head as he looked in the fridge. He then pulled out a few containers of food and went over and started heating them in pans on the stove. “Stay put for a second Eri.” He said leaving the kitchen to go lock the front door. He then returned and put the food on a plate and sat it down in front of her as she bounced. He then watched her eat it with her fingers.  
Ichigo had woken up a while ago and had decided to go out and train a little. After locking the door, he took a little trip towards the Forest of Death for some quick training. Lily had fallen out of her bed as usual and was talking in her sleep again.  
Sesuke stared off into space. He was glad to see Lily after four years but she really didn’t seem to have the same feeling. ‘Maybe she found someone in Suna…maybe she changed her mind…’ “UGH!!!” Sesuke roared as he fell over to the floor. “What is wrong with me!” he yelled burying his head in one of the floor mats. Eriese just stared at her brother with a cute confused look. “Ske…hungry?” She asked sliding the plate towards him. “No Ske not hungry…Ske frustrated…” he mumbled.  
Lily woke up with a start. She blinked several times before yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked over toward the door. "Ichigo…" she called. No answer. Lily was about to get up when her foot kicked something under the bed. She blinked and leaned over to look at what it was. It was dark so she couldn't see what it was. She then moved a bit and reached under the bed. She pulled out her old diary. A smile crossed her face. She opened it and flipped through the pages. 'Sesuke....' she thought.  
Eriese had dropped a couple pieces of rice on the floor and Sesuke was writing Lily’s name with them before he slammed his hand down on it. “Eri done!” Eriese yelled falling over like Sesuke did moments before and stared at him. “Ske play?” she asked before going into a yawn. “Hmph…yeah…come on.” He said getting up and going around picking her up off the floor holding her upside down. She giggled as he shook her a bit. “What do you want to play with tonight?” He asked twisting her around until she was up right. “Dukas!” she cheered throwing her arms in the air. “What did you just say?!” She froze and looked at him confused. “No Eri you don’t say that. How about Dino?” “Dukas!” Sesuke then slapped his forehead. “Ichigo put words in my sister’s head!” he whined as Eriese began to laugh. Lily set her diary on her bed stand before standing up. She walked into Ichigo's room but he wasn't there. She walked down stairs and looked.   
"That bastard left me here while he went to go find that nuts for brains Moriko I know it!!!" she growled sticking a fist in the air. She sighed. "Oh well...least I can go outside with out him eyeing me..." she said as she walked through the kitchen and out the door. Lily sat down on the pouch and stared at the little koi pond her mother had gotten for a birthday present. The fish had all but died except a little tiny one. Lily smiled as she watched it swim around.  
“OOOHHH if I ever see that stupid fox’s face again I’m going to Chidori him to the Land of Ice and they can freeze him!” Sesuke snapped as he paced on the porch. “Ske no dukas?” “Eriese…please stop using that word…and no I’m not.” Sesuke said plopping down in front of her as she stacked some blocks. “Ske don’t like dukas?” She mumbled. “No I don’t.” he said watching her stack them. “But Eri want play dukas!” she screamed before getting up and running off into her room. “Eriese!” Sesuke said getting up and going to her door that she slammed shut. He rested his forehead against the door. “Eri I’m sorry…that word isn’t a good word for you to use.” He said looking down at the floor trying to slowly open it. “Eri get away from the door. Please.” He said before he could hear her sobbing. He then turned around and slid down the door to the floor.  
Lily's sensitive ears picked up some screaming from Sesuke's home. "Hmm I wonder what's up?" she asked getting up and walking through the house and then unlocking the door and out into the street.   
The one thing Sesuke hated about his little sister was when she cried or didn’t get her way- “Eri…I’m sorry…we can play whatever you want just don’t say that word.” He said with his head back against the door. She continued to cry. “This is going to be a long night.” He said closing his eyes. She would throw a tantrum and ignore him and his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily stood in front of the Uchiha residences door. She bit her lower lip. 'Oooh what am I going to say.' Lily thought. 'Hi Sesuke sorry to bother you but I heard someone scream over here and I just wanted to make sure everything was all right... ' She played that scenario in her head. Lily hung her head 'Yeah right...' she sulked. She turned around to leave. "Maybe it was just nothing..." she said taking a step off the front porch.  
“Eriese! Don’t do this! I’m already frustrated enough!!” Sesuke yelled. “Ske go away.” “I can’t father put me in charge to watch you.” “Ske won’t play dukas!” “Stop using that word!” he yelled getting up and storming down the porch slightly punching each pillar. “His fox tail is mine!” Sesuke growled as his sharingan appeared showing three pinwheels.  
Lily was half way down the front when she heard more screaming. She blinked. "Well just to be sure..." she said walking back to the door.  
Eriese door swung open and she ran past Sesuke towards their father’s room. “Hey where do you think you are going?!” he asked chasing her. She ran into Sasuke’s room and slammed the door locking it. “Eriese you aren’t supposed to be in there!” He snapped. “Papa!!” she yelled from inside the room. “Papa isn’t here!” he yelled slamming his forehead on the door. “Eri want Papa!!” she yelled again. “Damn!” Sesuke yelled turning around and punching the wall before storming off towards his own room. Lily knocked on the door. She bit her lower lip in worry as she began to rethink this plan. Sesuke made it half way down the porch when he heard the knock at the door. He spun around and made his way to the door punching each wall in between. He unlocked the door quickly before swinging it open. His sharingan quickly faded and his anger sunk. “L-Lily?” he asked shocked to see her. "Oh...uh...hi uh Sesuke....umm I just..." she stuttered. She looked down a minute before looking up at him. "I...uh...heard screaming and....I uh......." “Oh…it’s just…Eriese is throwing a tantrum and…I’m sorry if we woke you up or anything.” He said looking at the door frame while scratching his cheek. "Oh…no it's okay...I was up anyways...I just wanted to make...sure you were okay...and all...." she said. “Y-yeah we are fine just a little-.” “Dukas…” Eriese voice could be heard from inside. Sesuke’s sharingan appeared again before he whirled around to see her standing there sniffling. “Eri…stop…saying that…” “Ske no play dukas.” She said taking off into the house. Lily giggled. "Seems she's picking up on things...." she said grinning. “Yeah but I can’t have her going around saying that…grr…” He said before turning back around and taking a deep breath. “Do you want to come in?” He said as his shoulders relaxed. Lily thought for a moment. "Mm I guess....Ichigo's out doing whatever he does so I'm stuck at that hell of a place for a while..." she said. Sesuke just laughed a bit before opening the door more for her to come in. “It can’t be too bad.” Lily walked in. "Yeah...it can be..." she said sadly before putting on a smile. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said sadly before slipping past her and started to head into the other room when he was hit in the face with the little green dinosaur. He stood there letting it fall to the floor before little foot steps took off running. “It never fails.” He said bending over and picking up the dino. Lily walked behind him. "Well at least her aims not off..." she teased. “Yeah that is why she is going to be a great Kunoichi someday.” He said walking out on to the porch. “Ske…tired.” Eriese said from the porch area that led to their father’s room. “Are you done being a little brat tonight?” Sesuke asked going over and picking her up. “Ske played dukas…” she said rubbing her eyes and yawning. “I guess I did let’s go put you to bed, be right back Lily.” Sesuke said walking past her and going to Eriese’s room. Lily nodded and looked around a bit before leaning back on the wall. He came back out and closed the door behind him.  
“Thumb sucking little dino throwing brat for a sister…if Elise was here she wouldn’t put up with that stuff.” Sesuke growled walking back down the porch to Lily. “So…how is Suna?” "Mmm oh it's...hot and a lot of work to maintain but its going strong..." she said. “That is good to hear. I bet the weather is nice compared to the one in Hyoogakure. I don’t miss those conditions at all.” He said going over and sitting down then patting the spot next to him for her. “That is if you like standing.” He joked. Lily smirked and walked over and sat down. "The weather has its moments as well…" she said. "I mean dodging sandstorms and the heat can be a little bit of a task but once you get use to it...it grows on ya..."she said grinning. “Haha I might have to visit it again…sometime…” He said before looking away. Lily blinked. "That's right you went there...with..." she said trailing off. “…yeah…but I would love to see what you and your mother have done to the place. I bet it has a lot of estrogen flowing about.” He joked looking at her. Lily arched an eyebrow. She gave him a weird look. "I don't think it’s...girly...." she said. “I was kidding…but…” he said looking down at the ground. His heart was pounding just from her sitting there. ‘She probably doesn’t like me anymore…if so then why am I nervous…?’ He thought leaning back and looking up at the sky. Lily blinked and followed his gaze. "Stars huh?" she asked. “Yeah we don’t get to see them up north very often. Too many snow clouds…” he replied with a smirk. "In Suna you can see them a lot better than this...."she said. “Che…lucky…” he said looking at her. She grinned. "I guess..." she said looking at him. “…you would think…after four years away I would have some better stuff to talk about besides the weather and the skies.” He said looking down. Lily shrugged. "...oh well..." she said grinning. “Haha you are probably think oh god he has gotten so boring what ever happened to the Sesuke that didn’t care about anyone and all that stuff.” Sesuke said shrugging and trying to talk in a girly voice. Lily smirked. "People change.......especially when they are apart for so long.....Mom said when dad left for his training she couldn't believe it was him..." she said. “Oh yeah…I don’t think I’ve changed that much but that just might be me…I’ve noticed change in you though.” Lily blinked before blushing. "Uh.....uh...really?" she asked. “Yeah, I can tell that you have been training hard and working hard and you have this thing with your eyes that shows the ambition burning within you and….you’ve filled out nicely too.” He said mumbling the last part while he blushed slightly. Lily's eye twitched. "Ehhh..." she said before falling back fainting. Sesuke turned and leaned over her a bit. “Lily! Hey what’s wrong?” he asked tapping the side of her face lightly. Lily quickly came to and scooted away from Sesuke her face read as a Tomato. '...I....can't believe he…said...that...' she thought. Sesuke stared at her blinking. “Uhh….can I get you…something? A drink of water or…something...” "N-n-nno I'm...g-g-good…" she stuttered. “You sure, I could get a wet cloth for your head it looks like you have a small fever.” He said sitting back on his heels. "No no…no...I'm good really..." she said. “Yeah they probably need washed anyways…but what I said…it’s true…” he said looking over his shoulder and looking at the yard. “You’ve grown up nicely…I…like it.” He said before standing and walking past her towards the kitchen. Lily had a look of pure terror on her face. 'When...did he get so...forward..?’ She thought.  
He came back with a glass of water and held it down to her. “Just to be sure.” He said giving her his playful smile. Lily blinked. "Really I'm fine..." she said. “You keep telling me that and I feel that it isn’t true but…if you say so then…” He said drinking from the glass and going back over sitting at the edge of the porch again. “Then just let me know if you need anything…” he said sitting the glass next to him. Lily looked at him. 'He must of found a girl to help him grow up......' she thought mentally sighing. 'Guess he forgot all about me....just like I knew he would.....' she thought sulking. “Sooo…I bet some desert goonie has you by now…” he said out loud mostly to himself. Lily blinked. "What?" she asked. “I uh…just said…that…some desert goonie has you…by now…nothing too big…” he said nervously. Lily looked left then right. Her face had returned to normal now. "Desert goon......I don’t know what you’re talking about..." she said. “You know a boyfriend. I bet he is one of the best Shinobis Suna has and he probably keeps a conversation for while...” he said lying back on the floor sticking his hands behind his head. “Has everything going for him...something like that…” "A-a Boyfriend?!" Lily exclaimed. "Are you crazy!!!!" She yelled getting up and walking over to him. She leaned over so she could stare at him. "The only available guy in Suna is 20 years old and he's after my mother!!! The rest are all married!!!" she exclaimed. She glared at him. “I’d figure I would have to wait in line but I guess not.” He said before laughing. "Oooh!!" Lily fumed. She wanted to hit him over the head. "Sesuke your being a Duckass..." she growled. Sesuke stopped laughing and looked up at her. He then rolled over and stood up hugging her. “I’m sorry then…I just don’t know what to say to you anymore…I’ve… missed having you as a neighbor and I’ve missed seeing your smiling face…but that just could be me holding on to something that has long disappeared.” He then let her go and bent over picking up the glass of water and headed for the kitchen again. When he got into the kitchen he just wanted to throw the glass at the wall. ‘Why am I even trying…even father has said that rival families can’t be together…’ “Che…” Sesuke said dropping the glass in the sink making it crack.  
Lily had followed him and leaned against the door frame. "You...think...that...just cause I'm a Uzumaki…that........we can't be together?" she asked her voice cracking with each word spoken. Sesuke jumped but didn’t turn around to face her. “S-something like that…” he admitted as he touched the glass and it sparked before fully breaking into pieces. Lily looked down at the floor. "Lineage, social status, who you came from. Why do these things matter so much?" she asked as tear drops hit the floor. "Sesuke.....no boy would even look at me.....because of what I am....If this is to be so...then...I might as well be a monster!!" she said turning around and walking out towards the door. He looked over his shoulder to see her gone. He ran out of the kitchen and stopped. “Lily…I don’t see a monster…I see someone who has been there for me and for those she cares about. It is just…four years does change people. Four years I’ve thought…about you…Four years I’ve wondered if you were waiting for me. So I may have gotten taller and I’ve gotten stronger but one thing that I know that hasn’t changed is…what…I feel for you…but I do know that rivals can be together…my father fell in love with two women from the Land of Ice who were allies with the Land of Earth or at least half of it…” he said looking at the floor and clenching his hands into fists. Lily paused her hand was on the door. She sniffled.  
“Lily I am trying to say is…ever since I found out that you liked me…I wanted to do the same in return…but me liking you has grown over the past four years and now…I…” Sesuke couldn’t think over his heart beating in his head. “…l-love…you…Lily…” he said looking up at her shaking. Lily's eyes widen in shock. She very slowly turned her head to look back at him. He swallowed hard. He thought his heart was going to pump right out of his chest and die on the floor. He couldn’t get his breathing to calm down. He took a few steps closer to her placing a hand on the wall so he wouldn’t fall over since his body was numb from the rapid heart beat. Lily turned around and walked over to him. She bit her lower lip for a moment before darting forward and kissing him on the cheek. She quickly pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Arigato...Sesuke...." she said softly. He blinked. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a hug. “You probably think I’m crazy but…you’re welcome.” He said smiling. "If you were crazy I don't know what category Ichigo would be in..." she teased hugging him back. “Insanity would be my guess but…that is just me.” Lily laughed. “Ske…” Eriese’s voice could be heard from the porch. Sesuke sighed before he whispered in Lily’s ear. “I meant everything I said.” He said before letting her go and headed towards his sister’s voice. Lily's face turned red. She watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight she sighed and leaned against the wall holding her chest.  
Sesuke recollected his thoughts before going into his sister’s room. “What Eri?” he asked going over to the bed and sitting down. “Mama…” she cried under her blankets. He pulled them back and poked her nose. “Eri…it’s alright…you need to go back to sleep…father will be home soon and you want to be well rested for him.” Sesuke said smiling at her. She nodded a bit before closing her eyes. He pushed the blankets around her a little bit before getting up and leaving. He walked back to Lily. “She does that just about every night.” He said leaning against the wall next to her. "Well looks like you've got your work cut out for you..." she grinned. “Yeah…it wouldn’t be like this if we didn’t get stuck fighting that battle between the two nations but…life happens and people move on in the best way they see fit.” He said looking at her and smiling a bit. She nodded. “…well this has been one interesting day…” he said as his small smile went playful.  
"Yes it has." Said Ichigo who was leaning on the wall next to Sesuke. Lily looked at him nervously. "Ichigo....." she said in disbelief. “Well it just gets better and better. I now have two foxes in my house but one isn’t welcomed.” Sesuke said as he glared but kept the smile and turned his head to Ichigo in a lazy way. "Actually this fox has come to save the young vixen from the evil nasty duck because it’s wayyy past the vixen’s bedtime." He said crossing his arms. "I am fifteen years old I can go to bed when I want!" Lily protested. "Sorry…" Ichigo said moving off the wall and pushing Lily towards the door. "But when you’re with me you have a bedtime and a curfew and you just passed those." he said. “Thanks for stopping by Lily, it was nice seeing you.” Sesuke said. "Umm yeah...will you stop pushing me?!!" She whined. But Ichigo didn't listen to her as he opened the door and pushed her out. He gave Sesuke a dirty look before slamming the door shut. Sesuke sighed once the door closed. “I won’t see her for a while with him around…” Sesuke said pushing of the wall and headed to his room. He plopped down on his bed and stared out his window. “One crazy night…that I won’t forget…” he said closing his eyes. ‘…Lily…’ he thought smiling. Ichigo had thrown Lily over his shoulder.  
"You bastard I hate you!!!" She yelled kicking and punching him the best she could. "You’re going back to Suna whether you like it or not...You were fine with him not around now you're suddenly gone mental!!" he said. "Ooooh he has nothing to do with the way I’m acting!!!" she fumed. "Right and the Hokage is a wombat!!" Ichigo said rolling his eyes. Lily paused for a moment. "That would explain a few things..." she said. Ichigo then walked in through the door and set her down. "Bed." he said pointing up the stairs. Lily mumbled something as she walked upstairs. "Damn Duck." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sesuke…” Sasuke said walking into his son’s room. Sesuke had fallen asleep in the position he landed the night before. Sasuke went over knelt down in front of his son’s face. “…Sesu…ke…get your ass up!” Sasuke yelled. Sesuke jumped up to his feet and almost fell over. “Guh…whoa what time is it?” Sesuke asked scratching. “It’s still morning but you slept in. Oh you want to explain the broken glass in the sink?” Sasuke asked heading towards the door. “Uh…it fell out of my hand last night.” “Yeah…oh you got something from your uncle it’s sitting out here.” Sasuke said as he left and walked down the porch. Sesuke blinked before heading to the door. A white owl sat on the porch walking around. Eriese was trying to pet it. ‘What could he want?’ Sesuke thought walking over to it.  
Lily walked downstairs rubbing her eyes. She wandered into the kitchen where Ichigo sat eating some breakfast. "You’re up early...." she mumbled as she started looking through the cupboards for something edible. Ichigo didn't look at her. "Uh…huh..." he said. Lily found some cereal and went to the fridge for some milk. "Where's the...?" she asked turning only to find the milk was on the table the whole time. After a few minutes both of them sat in silence. Lily finally stood up and put her bowl in the sink before Ichigo spoke. "You plan on telling him?" he said. Lily didn't turn around. "It's my secret to tell....so it's not of your concern..." she said. "Bullshit it has everything to do with me...." he said. Lily turned around. "When the time is right I'll tell him so stop." she said turning to walk out the room but Ichigo's hand shot out and stopped her. "It's better to tell him now." he told her. "Fine the day you confess your love for Moriko is the day I'll tell Sesuke all about the demon fox...." she said with a sly grin. Ichigo's face turned red. "I DO NOT LIKE THAT WOMAN!!!!" he yelled letting her go. "Don't play so koi...you know she'll return it back..."she said leaving the room. Ichigo fumbled with his fingers a bit. "Stupid Sister..." he mumbled. After a quick shower Lily walked down stairs to find Ichigo gone. "Tsk....already gone..." she said with a laugh. She pulled on her shoes and left the house.  
Sesuke walked over and bent down removing the scroll that was attached to the owl’s leg, he then opened it. Sasuke walked out from the kitchen on to the porch eating something. “What does he want?” he asked when he reached his son. Sesuke fell against the wall. “‘Sorry to have to do this after your arrival home but we need the men. Earth declared war on our nation due to our recent export change with them and Lightning. We are requesting you to come back to help. You can bring help if desired. –Your Uncle, the Koorikage.’” Sesuke read the scroll in shock. Sasuke looked down at his daughter as she hugged the owl. “Go. They need you more than me. I’ll watch Eriese.” “But I just can’t get up and leave after we just got back and plus what about Anbu? You just got back into that. I just can’t-!” “I can get someone to watch Eriese while I’m off on missions. You are part of their fighting force like I am to Konoha. You have family and friends there so you go and protect them.” Sasuke said finishing his snack and picked up Eriese. Sesuke stared at his father before looking down at the scroll. “I need time to think.” He said turning and going back into his room closing the door lightly.  
Lily had hit the jackpot! "All you can eat sweet dumplings!!" she happily said as she munched on the first one. "Mmmm these are sooo good!" she exclaimed mean while, Ichigo had arrived at the Nara residence. 'Ohh this is hopeless...' he thought as he stood at the door. "Dattebayo..." he sulked turning away from the door and walking down the street. Moriko poked Ichigo on the shoulder. She had her hair down since it was shorter and she had her bangs pulled back with a clippy. “Did you need something?” She asked. Ichigo jumped and turned around. "B-b-baka don't do that!!" he yelled. She just laughed. “Sorry I was just round back preparing for the camping trip that my dad and I are going on with my grandpa and I just saw you walk by since well you never are on this side of the village.” She said calmly. He grumbled a bit. ".....I...uh.....just......" he trailed off. He then growled in frustration. "I just wanted to see if you were okay...from yesterday...." he said. “I’m doing fine actually. I haven’t had a draggy moment at all today let alone a hyper one. My mom said that the fall must have knocked something in place but thank you for the concern. I appreciate it.” She said smiling. He grinned nervously. "Well...that's good...dattebayo..." he said scratching the back of his head. “Yeah so Thank you I guess and I will see you around sometime. I have to get back before my dad starts to complain on how the deer don’t stand around waiting for us.” She said lightly giving him a hug and letting go turning to go back to her house. "Uh...yeah......" he said stunned a bit that she actually just hugged him with out a really high voice. "JUST KISS HER!!!" Came Lily's voice behind him. His eye twitched. 'When did she?' He turned around to see that it was only her clone and it quickly pooffed away.  
"Why that little..."he growled. “You say something?” Moriko asked turning back to him. "Huh oh nothing..." he said tunring around sweating bullets and grinned nervously. “Oh okay…OH! I was supposed to give this to you or Lily for your mom so she can give it to the hospital in Suna. It’s some new remedies that she and Lady Tsunade have come up with recently.” She said pulling a scroll out and handing it to him. "Huh...oh thanks...." he said taking it. “You’re welcome.” “Mori! The deer don’t stand around looking at their clocks and your stuff isn’t packed!” Shikamaru yelled popping his head out from the Nara’s front door. “Okay daddy! Have a safe trip home when you do leave.” She said waving and taking off towards her house. "Uh...yeah....bye..." he said waving back a bit. He sighed and turned and walked away. 'Damn it...' he cursed himself. Moriko stopped half way before turning back to Ichigo and ran after him. She ran in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. “Good luck charm.” She said smiling. He blinked and stared at her. "........wha....." he said. “Mom always gives dad one everyday for his missions sooo…I gave you one for your journey home since I probably won’t be here when you do leave.” She said blushing a bit. His face turned red. "...b-baka!! What makes you think I need luck?" he asked putting up his defenses. She gave him a weird look before putting a hand on her hip and holding up an index finger. “Well when you are traveling through the desert. I wouldn’t know how it is but I’ve heard that if you get lost out there you are done for.” she said.  
"I have an excellent nose so I know where I am going...." he said. “Since you are being difficult…” she lightly tapped him on the cheek she kissed. “I'll just take my good luck charm back and I’ll give it to a deer since they like kisses.” She said before hmphing. He sighed in frustration. "I didn't mean it like that Mori-chan..." he stopped him self covering his mouth. 'SHIT!!' he thought. She looked at him shocked. “What…did you say?” "Dahh...I...I...I...said nothing....." he said waving his hands in front of him. His face was pure red with embarrassment. She eyed him. “Well whatever it was I’m sure that it was meaningful.” She said kissing his cheek again. “Now I really have to go. I can feel my parent’s eyes watching us.” She said giggling before walking past him. Ichigo felt like he was about to melt into a puddle. "Uh.......yea...." he said in a daze.  
Moriko ran up to her house and opened the door when… “NO LIPS!!! YOU AREN’T MY DAUGHTER!!!” Ino yelled from inside. “How troublesome…must you yell that when he’s still there…” Moriko replied walking in and closing the door. Ichigo didn't know how but he was walking away at a slow pace. His mind was so far in a daze he didn't know where he was going.  
Sesuke’s door swung open and he walked out with all his gear on. He looked into Eriese’s room before heading into the kitchen. Sasuke was reading the paper while Eriese laid on the floor kicking him. “You decided to go after all.” Sasuke mumbled not looking at Sesuke. “…yeah…I just can’t stand by and watch the Glaciers fall.” Sesuke said going over and poking Eriese in the nose. “Just be careful going up there and don’t forget to stop by the Hokage’s office to let them know your plans.” Sasuke said laying the paper down and looking at him. Sesuke nodded before heading to the door. Eriese jumped up and bounced after him. “Ske!” she yelled holding her hands up. Sesuke turned around and picked her up. “Don’t worry Eri I’ll be back before you can say a full sentence.” Sasuke walked out and took Eriese from him. Sesuke then slipped his shoes on and went out the door with a wave. “This is just one of the many wars you’ll come across in life…that’s my boy…” Sasuke said before going back to the kitchen. Lily sighed happily.  
"That was some good dumplings!!!" she said patting her stomach while walking back home. Sesuke turned the corner and skidded to a stop when he saw Lily. ‘How am I going to tell her…I’m leaving and possibly won’t come back…she really would hate me after what happened last night…’ he thought looking down at the ground before slowly walking towards her. Lily spotted Sesuke. "Oh hey Sesuke." she said in a cheerful mood. “Uh…hey Lily…you seem to be in a good mood.” He said slowly looking up at her. She nodded. "Yep found out it was all you can eat sweet dumpling day..." she said grinning looking a bit proud. “I didn’t know that there was such a day.” He said looking to the side. "Well at first I didn't believe it either but they were having a store celebration for like the 100th person to order from the store and I guess I won..." she said. “You are just filled with luck…then…” he said trailing off. "Nah....I'm not that lucky...I mean my luck just doesn't seem to come around only when something bad is gonna happen. Mom says I inherited it from her...says it's bad omens and creepy stuff." she said making a silly face before laughing. “R-really…that just makes it harder on me then…” he said looking down at the ground. "Huh?" she said arching an eyebrow.   
“Lily…I’ve been called to war in the Glaciers…” he said coldly. Her happy mood quickly dissolved into something unreadable. "....w-what..." she said not sure she had heard him right. “I’m leaving for the Land of Ice again. They are going to war with Earth. I got the word this morning.” He replied slowly even though it was painful for him to repeat it again. Lily stared at him in shock. "But...but....you can't leave.....you...just got here..." she said. “I…I know…I’ve thought it over and over…but I have family up there and…they need me.” He said finally looking at her. "But.....you.........I......" words failed her as she looked at the ground. “I wish there is something I could say to you to make it easier but…there isn’t…so…I’m…I’m sorry Lily.” He said moving and walking past her. "Then...last....night........was a lie...." she said as tears ran down her face and hit the ground. He turned back and wrapped his arms around her. “No…it was all true…I just wished that that this morning never came. I didn’t expect my uncle to request me for war but as a Glacier shinobi I have to be there for my village…just like you have to be there for yours.” He said trying to hold back his sadness. Lily let a sob escape her lips. "...I...don't want you...too...go..." she cried. “…I…have…to though.” He said squeezing her tighter. “W-when it’s over…I-I’ll come visit you in S-Suna…” he said. "Then..." she said only to lose her trail of thought. She shook her head. "Its better this way...I guess..." she said wiping her tears away. She pulled his arms off of her and turned to look at him. "After all...this would have never worked out between us anyway." she said her expression changing quickly but her eyes remained the same. "You’re an Uchiha and I'm an Uzumaki you were right born rivals can't be together." she said. 'If I do this now...then then I don't have to tell him and...It will save him from thinking about it and help him focus on the war.' she thought.  
"So...just go...." she said. Her voice stern but her eyes held eternal pain. Sesuke stood there in shock. His mind went blank. ‘L-Lily….’ He thought. “If so then…I-I’ll be…on my way…T-thanks for everything…” He said turning and sticking his hood up over his head as he made a fist in the other hand. ‘You are…better off without me.’ He thought bowing his head. “Have…a safe trip back to Suna.” He said before turning the corner. Lily watched him leave and backed up against the wall. She slid down the wall into a sitting position and held her head as she cried. 'I'll always love you...' she thought before breaking into uncontrolled sobs. Sesuke froze just on the other side of the corner. “Don’t forget me…” he said as a silent tear ran down his face before he took off for the Hokage’s office.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo was walking back home rubbing his nose. He had run into a wall and now had a Band-Aid on his nose thanks to Tsunade who saw the whole thing and laughed her ass off. He turned a corner and stopped. "Uh...Lily?" he said running up to her. He knelt down to her side. "Lily? Lily? What...what happened...?" he asked her grabbing onto her shoulders. "He's...gone..." she mumbled. Ichigo blinked in confusion. "You mean Sesuke…?" he asked. She nodded numbly. "You told him and he rejected you?" he asked. She shook her head. "No..." she said. "Then what…tell me what happened?" he demanded. "I had to.....let him go..." she said as fresh tears rolled down her face. Ichigo growled. 'That damn bastard....look what he's done to her...I swear...' he thought. He sighed standing as he helped her stand up. "I think we should go home now...." Ichigo said. Lily nodded as they headed home.  
Sesuke knocked on the Hokage office door. He had an empty look on his face. “Come in.” Konohamaru said. Sesuke walked in and closed the door. “Sesuke…what brings you here?” Konohamaru asked standing. Sesuke went over to the desk and handed the scroll to him. “The Koorikage has asked for my services. I plan to go alone.” Sesuke said coldly. Konohamaru stared at him before looking at the scroll. After he glanced over it he fell back into his chair. “I didn’t know that the Glaciers where in such a difficult time.” He said looking up at Sesuke. “Yeah, a few years ago the Daimyo had started trading with the Lightning Nation and slowly started cutting ties with Earth. I’m guessing Earth didn’t like this idea since they get most of their fresh seafood items from the Glaciers thus leading to this.” Sesuke said pointing to the scroll. “That would most likely explain it. Earth isn’t one to take change very well.” “So you plan to go alone even though-?” “Yes. I just dropped by to show you the scroll and to tell you I’m leaving today.” Sesuke said emotionless. “I understand well thank you and it’s good to see you but it is sad to see you leave. Good luck on your journey and be careful in the battles to come.” Konohamaru said standing and holding his hand out. Sesuke shook it as he nodded before turning and leaving the office. He then headed to the North gate bound for the Land of Ice.  
"You coming?" Ichigo asked. Lily nodded a little as she paid for the roasted chestnuts. He ginned. "Mom's gonna love you for a while...Well that is until she eats them all..." he said. Lily looked at him. Her expression hadn't changed it looked as if all life was gone from her. "Think we should get some more?" she asked him. "Nah...You just bought four pounds of them...I think that will at least hold her off for a few weeks." he said with a grin. Lily nodded as they headed for the Hokage’s office. Ichigo was the first to knock then enter. "Oi Hokage-sama..." he said with a grin. “Ichigo well I’m just getting visitors left and right. What can I do for you?” Konohamaru asked finishing writing something in a scroll and clasping it shut. "Actually we just came to tell you that were leaving for Suna again..." he said. “Really, well that is too bad but thank you for stopping by. I appreciate it.” Konohamaru said standing and smiling at them. “Tell your mother I said hello.” "Will do." Ichigo said waving goodbye. "Let's go Lily..." he said walking past her. She nodded and walked behind him.  
Konohamaru sat back down in his chair. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this much space between villages.” He said staring at his desk. Sesuke stopped right at the gate and summoned a hawk before taking off. ‘I have to make it there in half the time just to be sure….’ He thought as the bird steadied in the air.  
"Think Daichi finally confessed his feelings for mom yet?" Ichigo asked his hands behind his head. "If he did you know what mom would do..." Lily said as the mental image of Daichi confessing his undying love for the woman that he serves only to have Temari bust into fits of laughter and never stop laughing. Ichigo laughed. "Well he is getting a bit bolder..." he teased. Lily shook her head. "Either way mom would never love him....not like she did dad..." she said. Ichigo lost his grin as he thought. "Anyway let’s just get out of this hellish place and get home..." he said. "You didn't confess your love to Moriko did you...?" she asked with a devilish look. "DAHH!! That is none of your business!!" He yelled his face turning red. "AH! So you did tell her...is that why you've got a Band-Aid on your nose…cause you were naughty?" She teased holding up her pinky finger. "Dahh shut up you twerp!!" he yelled as they reached the south gate.  
Moriko walked slowly behind her father and her grandfather. She just watched them blab about something that really didn’t make any sense. She sighed and looked away. ‘I love going camping with dad and grandpa but it just seems that lately they have gotten more of a drag then excitement…Was he really there to check up on me…normally he would just ignore it or just run away…plus he hates it when I hug him…it’s like since the Uchihas have come back…things have flipped to strange…I could just be…’ she looked up and past the two drag blabbers to see Ichigo and Lily. Her face lit up a bit and she ran around Shikamaru and towards the gate. “Hey Ichigo!” she yelled stopping a few yards from them. Ichigo irked. "That...voice..." he said turning around slowly. Lily blinked and looked behind her as well. "Well...." she said grinning. “Do you still have my good luck charm or do I have to give you another one?” Moriko asked. Lily blinked and looked at him as he turned red. "What you give him.....Sex?" she asked looking from Ichigo to Moriko. "DAHH will you shut up!!" he yelled at her. "What I'm just asking." she said sticking her tongue out. “Haha…no I just gave him a little something for the road and I was wondering if he still had it.” Moriko said laughing. "Sex?" Lily asked again. "Will you shut UP?!!!!" He yelled. He then turned to Moriko. "Uh....yeah....I still got it..." he said scratching the back of his head. "Ooooh so it was sex...." Lily said. Ichigo picked Lily up and tossed her out of the gate. Lily landed on her feet. "What a moron..." she said hmphing and walking on the path.  
"Gomen…she's like the second coming of my mother..." he said. “Haha that’s fine. Well I’ll catch you the next time you are in the Leaf.” Moriko said waving at him while she stuck her tongue out. Ichigo blushed. "Umm yeah...sure..." he said. Moriko turned and ran back to Shikamaru and started in on their conversation. Ichigo then turned around. "GACK! LILY GET BACK HERE!!" He yelled chasing after her.  
A few hours later Sesuke landed the hawk a few yards away from the south gate of the Hidden Stone Village. He needed to pass through the village to make it to the path that lead to the Glaciers. He removed his headband from his forehead and shoved it in his pouch. ‘Get in and get through. Don’t stop, just go.’ He thought as he walked up to the gate and pulled his hood up. He began to walk fast once he was inside. ‘If I get caught now it’ll be a waste of time coming.’ He thought as he slowly moved into a run. ‘I can see the path to the mountains. Five minutes and I’ll be there.’ He thought weaving in and out of people. He slid to a stop as he noticed that the pathway to the Glaciers had been cut off with a large bolder. ‘Damn it…I’ll I have to fly out…uh oh!’ Sesuke thought as he saw Earth shinobi coming straight for him. He darted right going into an alley way that weaved through the market area. The Earth shinobi then started to chase after him. “How did they find out that I was here?” He asked before looking down at his clothes. “I stand out…they probably are going to cut me off.” He said as he took a sharp turn left eventually making it back to the main street making a mad dash for the paths. He was correct there waiting for him at the bottom of the path was six Earth shinobi. “Chidori Stream!” he yelled as he darted past them and they were all shocked in the legs with the Chidori. “Bingo…” he yelled as he ran up the path summoning a hawk and taking off over the large boulder.  
Lily sneezed. "Uh..." she said rubbing her nose. "Your not getting sick are you?" Ichigo asked as they continued to Suna. They were now only a half a day left from home. "No..." she said looking at the sky. 'Hmmm bad omen?' she thought. "Anyway lets hurry up....Mom's probably worried about us..." he said. Lily nodded as they made a run now for home.  
Sesuke landed the bird once he was clear across the border line into the Ice Country. “Two day hike…in a blizzard…just my luck...” He said looking up at the sky as it started to snow and the wind was picking up. “Why can’t they just move the country south and kick Earth to hell.” He muttered as he crossed his arms and began to walk.  
"FINALLY!!!" Ichigo yelled as they reached the desert. "HOME HERE WE COME!!" he said grinning. Lily rolled her eyes as she looked back toward the direction of Konoha. She sighed sadly before taking off after Ichigo who was now moving through the desert.  
“142,056, 142,057, 143,058, 143,059, first glacier, eight more to go…1…2…3…” he said counting his footsteps as he walked with his head down away from the snow that has slowly started to turn to sleet.  
Ichigo and Lily finally spotted the two stone pillars. "You’re too slow!" Ichigo said as he ran a bit faster than Lily. "What was that..." she said as she was now in front of him. "GAHH you’re not gonna beat me!!" he said moving faster. They reached the entrance and slowed to meet the guards. The guards saluted them. "Lily-hime, Ichigo-sama welcome back!" One of the guards said. Lily grinned. "As you were boys..." she said walking by. Ichigo just followed her into the village.  
Sesuke looked up at the tall glacier on his left. “Lucky number Seven…eight is not that far off and then. Nine.” He said pulling out two flares and his head band from his pouch. He tied the headband on and then he pulled the strings on the flares launching them in the sky. A red and a blue firework exploded in the air creating a purple color that reflected off of the glacier. “They’ll be waiting at eight.” He said before continuing.   
Lily was the first to walk up the stairs to the office. She pulled out the roasted chestnuts to throw at her mom. Otherwise Temari might jump on her and try to claw at the bag for some. Lily opened the door. "Hey mom I got you some..." Lily said looking up. Her eyes widen and she let out a scream.   
“Whose idea was it to stick a village out in the middle of a freaking Ice country and who’s idea to have shinobi to this village when people can just DIE FROM THE WEATHER?!!!” Sesuke yelled ripping his hood off his head and looked up at the sky letting the snow fall on his face.  
“Lily…” he said before he heard firework launch and a purple light flashed in the distance. He quickly went to a smile before running toward it. Ichigo heard the scream and ran up the stairs and into the doorway. "What's....." he said before looking in. "DAICHI!!!!" They said in unison. Sitting there in the Kazekage's chair was Daichi, Temari's little errand boy. "Uh hi...." he said nervously and stuck his hand up. Lily walked over to the desk slamming her hands down on it. "WHERE’S MY MOTHER?!!" she demanded. "Umm well the....Kazekage-sama went and took a nap and left me in charge..." he laughed nervously. Lily's eye twitched. "Just how long was this 'NAP' of hers?" Lily asked. "Umm t-two days..." he said. "You mean she took a Vacation after getting rid of me? GRR!!" Lily fumed. "That's it I'm going to kill her." Lily said storming out. Ichigo laughed. "So.....how goes the confession?" he asked grinning. Daichi sighed. "I told her two days ago.....She looked at me and laughed so hard she fell out of the chair papers went flying but she didn't stop there she got up walked out of the office and still laughed at me..." he said sulking. Ichigo grinned.  
Sesuke slowly walked up to the eighth glacier there waiting at the post was two shinobi and… “SESUKE!!!” the light blue haired girl yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they spun around. “K-Kanon…what are you are doing meeting me it’s usually Raiden?” Sesuke asked as she let go of him. “Raiden…he was one of the first to be taken down in the start…” She said sadly. “Not Raiden…I’m…I’m so sorry Kanon. If I knew that this was going to happen my father and I wouldn’t-.” “Sesuke don’t…you had to leave, there was a reason you had to leave.” She said. Sesuke’s mind thought back to the night he told Lily how he felt about her. “Yeah some reason…” he said looking away. “Well we better get you out of this blizzard before you loose a limb or something.” Kanon said grabbing his arm and pulling him past the post towards the two large glaciers that were collided together leaving just a small gate way inside.  
Lily swung open the door. "MOTHER!!!" she growled. Temari poked her head around the corner. "Ah...shit..." she said. Lily walked over and glared at her. "One you make me leave Suna. Two you tell Ichi to keep me there. And Three I find out you took a vacation." she yelled. "Guilty as charged." Temari said with a grin. "D'OH!" Lily said. Lily held out the bag of roasted chestnuts. Temari's eyes widened. "Are…are those..." she said in disbelief. Lily grinned. Temari got on her knees. "Gomen Gomen please Lily and give mommy them..." she said tears of frustration running down her face. Lily sighed. "Alright here..." she said handing the bag to her. Temari was immediately up and walking away while popping a chestnut in her mouth. Lily sighed. "Mothers..." she muttered. "So how was Konoha? I hear Sasuke and Sesuke were back." Temari said sitting down in a chair. Lily followed her. "I...didn't see them..." she lied. "Really? That's too bad I wonder if Sasuke got over his mood swings…" she grinned. Lily's eye twitched. 'No he didn't…' Lily thought.   
As soon as Sesuke and Kanon were through the gate everyone was staring and whispering. “That never gets old.” Sesuke said slouching over and walking. Kanon just laughed. “You do have to admit that being related to the Koorikage comes with its downsides.” “Downsides…it’s sad that everyone in one village knows who you are just by the flare they send.” “Haha…I see that a few weeks hasn’t changed you much….anything exciting happened while you were gone?” Kanon asked running up next to him. “Uh…nope just the usual sister, brother, father drama.” Sesuke lied grinning at her. “Oh come one did you see that ‘Lily’ girl you always spoke of when one of us ice kunoichis asked you out.” Kanon asked elbowing him. “Actually no…she moved to another village so…I didn’t get to see her.” Lie number two. “Did you go see her in the other village? Oh come on Sesuke you were so determined to get back to the Hidden Leaf just to see her and you didn’t go looking for her in the other village? What happened did you get hit in the head on the way back?!” Kanon exaggerated by throwing her arms in the air. “I was hit with a stuffed dinosaur the whole time and I couldn’t just leave my father to watch over Eriese while I chased after one girl that probably doesn’t want me around any more. Who knows she might be seeing someone in the other village.” Lie number three. “Fine then…but if I ever EVER leave this village I am going to help you find her so you can tell her how you feel.” Kanon said slapping his shoulder before she took off down one of the snow covered streets. Sesuke sighed. ‘I did see her and I did tell her…but she didn’t want to break the rivalry between her family and mine.’ Sesuke thought before taking off after Kanon.  
"So you didn't see them...hmm well that’s a shame I guess we'll just have to visit soon." Temari said popping another chestnut in her mouth. Lily looked at the floor. "I....don't want to go back..." she said. Temari tilted her head back over the chair. "Why...You always said that you wanted to go back...and-" "I don't like it anymore!!" Lily yelled. Temari blinked. "Did something happen?" she asked. Lily shook her head and moved to sit in the other chair. "Lily...I know when you’re lying to me…" Temari said with a smug look. Lily thought back to what she told Sesuke two days ago. "It was nothing..." she repeated. Temari set the bag down on the side table. "C'mere..." she said holding her arms out. Lily stood and walked over to Temari. Lily sat down on her lap while Temari pulled her close and stroked her hair. "When you’re ready to talk about I'll be here…kay?" she said. Lily nodded. Ichigo opened the door. "I'm home!!!" he said walking in. "Well welcome back...so how's everyone?" Temari asked. Ichigo walked in the room and sat in a chair. "Everyone's fine....hey what’s with you…" he said pointing to Lily. "Leave her alone she's having a problem…" Temari said. "Is it that thing with Sesuke?" he said. Lily's eyes widen. 'Shit!' she thought. "It doesn't matter Ichigo....she'll talk when she's ready." Temari said. Safe. Lily's eye began to droop being comforted by her mother was really relaxing. "So how's Moriko?" Temari asked Ichigo. His face turned red and he looked away. Temari laughed.  
Sesuke walked into the Kage building and stopped letting the door slam behind him. “Heeeaaaattt!!” he yelled. “Haha it looks like you still don’t like the cold.” A woman said with dark brown hair and blue eyes as she came from a side room. “Hey there Aunt Thema.” Sesuke said walking over and hugging her. “Your uncle has been waiting for you, to make sure he doesn’t worry over you more you better go up and see him oh is you father with you?” she asked letting him go. “No he stayed home with Eriese...” Sesuke said. “Well that is good. It’s bad enough that we had to call you here.” “Yeah well…I was actually missing the place…minus the cold.” Sesuke said laughing before turning and running up the stairs. “No matter what you say Sesuke…you’ll never really miss this place.” She said before going back into the room she came from. Sesuke stopped right before the two doors that led inside the Koorikage’s office. Sesuke knocked before opening a door. “Lord Koorikage, it's Sesuke.” He said walking in slowly. “Sesuke I’m glad that you made it safely back here.” Erik said standing from his desk and walking around. Sesuke stopped before he reached the steps that lead up to the desk. “Thank you sir…I left as soon as I received your word on the war.” “That is a true Shinobi.” Erik said stepping down on the steps. “Yes sir I’m here to serve the Ice Country until the day I die.” “Now that is a bit to far but…I’m just glad to see you.” Erik said hugging his nephew. Sesuke just smiled. “Thank you…Uncle Erik.” “How is Konoha doing?” Erik asked letting Sesuke go. “It has a new Hokage and a few differences but besides that it’s still the Leaf.” “That is great news to hear. Well since you’ve checked in with me. You can go and get some rest and if anything happens and I need you, I’ll send Kanon.” “Thanks Uncle Erik. I think I’ll do that.” Sesuke said before saluting and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo blinked as he watched Lily fall asleep. "How does she do that?" he asked. Temari smirked. "You use to do it too when you were little." Temari said thinking of the fond memories. "Uh huh..." he said skeptical. "Yes you did....You fell asleep on me all the time...even when I was pregnant with Lily you never wanted to give up falling asleep on me." She said. "Yeah well she was a pain back then..." he said looking away. "Actually you were more of a pain..." Temari said. Ichigo twitched. "Lily was always quiet and shy.....you on the other hand wanted to beat Sesuke up no matter where you were...I guess I'll have to blame Naruto for putting in your head that Uzumakis and Uchihas are rivals." she said. "Well they are........aren't they?" he asked turning to look at her.  
"Well your father and Sasuke always fought all the time so yes they were rivals I just wish Naruto hadn't done that...maybe Sesuke could have been your best friend..." she said. Ichigo growled. "But hey what am I saying...I wasn't into it like they were so I'm off the hook." she said. Ichigo smirked. "Well let’s get her to bed before I lose the feeling in my legs." She said grabbing a hold on Lily and standing up with her. "Ugh you weigh a ton...what did you eat?!" Temari exclaimed carrying Lily out of the room and down the hall to Lily's bed. Temari set her on her bed then covered her up. She placed a kiss on her forehead the left the room. Temari walked back in sitting back down on the chair. "So tell me what happened?" she asked him. "I thought you said-" "I know she won’t confess at all." Temari said. Ichigo sighed. "Well I don't know the whole story but-" he then began to tell her what he found out.  
Sesuke closed the door and ripped off his cloak and katana followed by his pouch and dropped them in the floor. He went over to a wall and flipped a switched. He then went behind the couch, did a few hand signs and then blew a small fireball into the fireplace which ignited. He then jumped over the top of the couch and flopped down on it. “Winter home…compared to the Leaf home…” Sesuke said before rolling over and looked at the fire. “They both…seem out of place…maybe I will stay here…if the Glaciers survive the war…I have a shot at being Koorikage…but father would kill if I took on that role…maybe I should…just…let things go…” Sesuke said as he closed his eyes.  
"So you didn't find out why Sesuke left?" Temari said. Ichigo shook his head. "Nope she just said he left and that was it..." Ichigo said. Temari pondered for a moment. "Do you think she told him about the....you know?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think she did. If she did I think Sesuke would not have left if he knew...." he said. Temari sighed. "I had hoped things with them would work out..." she said. "WHAT!!!" Ichigo yelled. "Shh keep it down..." she said glaring. "Are...are you saying you wanted her and him together..." he said shocked. "Well after I did that snooping in her diary....I just couldn't let it fall to pieces the way she wrote how she cared for him..." Temari said breaking into tears of joy at the last part. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Just like I wanted you and Moriko to work out..." she said turning on him. "Dahh what?" he said scooting away a bit. "You didn't think Ino and I were stupid...we could tell you two liked each other..." she said. Ichigo twitched. "Oh god why me..." he cried rubbing his head.  
Sesuke at one point had flipped over on his stomach and now had his hand draped over the side. Kanon knocked on the door. “Sesuke…hey sorry to bother you…” She opened the front door slowly. She sighed when she saw him on the couch. “What is it with men and their bad sleeping habits?” She asked closing the door behind her and going over and bending down in front of him. ‘He’s so handsome when he sleeps! Oh how did I ever end up on a team with you and Raiden I will never know but-.’ “SESUKE!!” She yelled pulling on his ear. “WHAAAA!!!” Sesuke yelled as he sat up and scooted away from her. “W-w-wwhat the hell are you doing!” he asked frantically. “Uh…waking you up…come on…I know you just got back but…I’m guessing when you came through the Stone Village you had followers.” She said standing and flipping the switch on the wall. Sesuke’s soul dropped. He wasn’t there no more than a few hours and he already was being called into a battle. “Sesuke…what is it?” Kanon asked sitting down next to him. “I-it’s nothing.” He said coldly getting up and putting his stuff back on. ‘There goes the Uchiha in him.’ Kanon growled following him.  
Ichigo had left for his room after Temari had gotten him to spill he was kissed. Three times she might add. Temari sighed and leaned back in the chair. She sighed closing her eyes. "Think I'll get some nap time in myself before Daichi comes in and complains…" she said with a yawn falling asleep.  
After getting a plan put together, Sesuke and Kanon, along with some other Shinobis gathered together and they then left the village. They took off to the right of the gate then hitting south off of the main gate while another unit took down past the post. Sesuke was in the lead of the group he was in due to the Sharingan. They traveled a bit before crouching behind a few snow mounds. Kanon tied some ninja wire onto some shuriken before handing them to Sesuke. He took them and threw them across from them hitting the glacier wall. They then sparked a bit before he crouched down behind the mounds. With hand signals he motioned the other shinobi to their destinations while keeping Kanon with him. “Why did you keep me here?” she whispered crawling next to him. “Because…you are a water type user and when they come into contact with the Chidori wire I need you to use water while the others use the wind freezing below plus the other unit will be using standard ninja weapons from the tower above.” Sesuke explained watching the wire in his hand. “Alright I understand now.” ‘I’m special to him…’ she thought as she was getting her hands ready with the first hand seal. They just sat and waited. “Kanon are you sure the front gate men saw a flare?” Sesuke whispered to her. “I’m positive they even told the Koorikage.” “Well I hope so because I can’t feel my fingers.” He said as he shivered a bit. “You and your complaining.” She quietly snapped. “Shut up Kan-!” He was quickly interrupted with the sound of cracking ice. “They cracked the ice that is why they haven’t shown up!” Kanon said standing. “Kanon you can’t stand on cracking ice!” Sesuke yelled leaping at her legs knocking her down. The ice they were standing on snapped with a hiss. “Sesuke! Sesuke!!” Kanon yelled looking around before she saw the water freezing back over from where they previous were. She quickly pulled out a flare and shot it in the sky. The pink light flashed. “I know that just gave away my position but still I’m not loosing another teammate!” she yelled crawling to the edge looking into the thin layer of ice that was now froze over. “Sesuke….” She said scared.  
Lily woke up with a start. "Uh..." she said as she held her head. "What...what was that..." she said looking up out her window at the swirling sand passing by. "I've got another bad feeling...." she said.  
Kanon tried looking through the ice but she couldn’t see through. “Sesuke no…” Two glacier shinobi’s slid up next to her. “What happened?” One asked. “We had the plan set and they must have cracked the ice from a distance pinpointing where we were. He fell in.” She said really fast. “If he’s fallen in the ice we can’t do anything Kanon you know that.” “But!” she yelled in protest looking at the ice. “Wait! Listen…” The other said. Just beyond the glaciers they were in they could here the yelling of men. “They knew we would try to ambush them-.” “They knew we had the Uchiha and so they wanted to take him out before taking the village on.” “We have to get to the village and warn the Koorikage.” Kanon said looking between the two. “Kanon go tell the Koorikage while we try to finish the defensive plan.” One of the two said before they took off. Kanon looked back at the lightly snow covered ice. “Sesuke…it’s my fault.” She said before getting up and took off running back to the village.  
Lily's sinking feeling didn't go away. "Sesuke..?" she thought. She sat up and closed her eyes. 'If I use it now...I might...' she thought as she made a hand sign pooffing away. Ichigo heard a noise and went to go check it out. He peered in all the rooms leaving Lily's for last. When he looked in it she wasn't there. "Lily?" he asked.  
Kanon ran into the village crying. She kept replaying those few minutes in her head and they would jump to when she lost Raiden. ‘I wasn’t there for Raiden and I just made the situation worse for Sesuke...’ She thought as she ran up and into the Kage building to the mission room. She barged in. “Lord Koorikage, we were ambushed! They are on their way for the village!” she yelled breathing heavy. “Sesuke?” he asked as the other shinobi looked at her confused too. “He…” she said swallowing and wiping the tears off her face. “They cracked the ice my Lord, I was foolish enough to stand…he fell through saving me. I’m so sorry my Lord!” she said. “…Alright change of plan if they are on their way now then…most likely they brought everyone. Prepare the north wall with our long range ninja while mid range and close range stand beyond the port. We can’t let them get in.” Erik said before they all agreed and vanished. Kanon fell to her knees. “Some teammate I am…first Raiden and now…” she said sobbing. Erik went over and knelt beside her. “Kanon…you have to be strong for them…for they have risked their lives to protect you and this village. I need you to go and prove that you can be that for them.” He said whispering to her. She looked up at him and slightly nodded. “Thank you my Lord Erik. I will do my best.” She said before he helped her up and she wiped the tears from her face again before slowly walking out. “Sesuke wouldn’t fall just so easily. He has both Sasuke Uchiha and Erika in him.” Erik said watching the door close.  
In a giant poof of smoke Lily stood there on top of a giant toad. She opened her eyes. "Geez oh my god its freezing!!" she said trying to pat herself warm. "It's your fault kid you're the one that said you felt that you needed to be up here in Glaciers." said the toad. Lily nodded. "Well me and my stupid old feelings is what got me here so let's at least check it out..." she said pulling the orange and black coat closer to her body. "Yeah yeah..." the toad said. "Don't be that way Gamaichi......" she said as the Toad began to hop towards the village. Lily sat down as Gamaichi flew through the air then landed. She adjusted her giant scroll on her back. "What direction are we coming from!!" she asked. "South I believe why?" Gamaichi said. "Just a feeling says we should stay south." she said. "Well kid if you wanna stay south we'll stay south." he said.  
Kanon shoved her way to the front of the line. There barely enough through the blowing snow stood the Earth shinobi, different sizes and shapes. “We can’t win…there is too many.” One guy said two down on the left from Kanon. “We have the advantage. We know this terrain better than they do.” Another said behind her. Kanon just got a wicked idea. “How about we crush them and freeze them in the ice?” She asked coldly. The men around her stared at her oddly. “You mean…” “Drop a glacier…we have enough water type users to drown them over and plus we do have ice users as well.” “Kanon where did you-?” “It doesn’t matter…we drop one or we take numbers on casualties in the village. Your call.” She growled staring down some short red headed guy in front of her who was giving her the stink eye.  
"Gamaichi, hold up for a minute." Lily said. Gamaichi slowed down and landed with a thud. "What is it kid?" he asked. "I'm sensing a lot of different chakras." she said closing her eyes. "Twenty.....sixty.....no more like a mass army..." she said. "An army? You think they need our help?" he asked. "I'm unable to tell if they are friend or foe but there is definitely some killing intent towards...that direction..." she said pointing to the north. "Hmm maybe we should seek advice from Lord Fukasaku?" he asked looking at her. "It's too early to summon them right now..." she said. "Pops only allowed me to come here to make sure things were okay...not get involved with a war..." she said remembering. 'Lily had pooffed to Mount Myoboku. She sighed as she ran up through the giant stone frogs to the shrine. She entered. "Pops? Ma? You here?" she called. Fukasaku hopped up on his perch. "Well Lily-girl what brings you here?" he asked as Shima jumped to her perch next. "Pops I need to get to the Hidden Glacier Village ASAP...” Lily said. "Glaciers? What ever is up there?" he asked. Lily looked down a bit. "I just need to go...I have a bad feeling." she said. "Bad feelings are normal for you…I'm sure things there are fine..." he said. "No pops I...fear that someone I know may....be..." her voice trailed off. "I'm sure things are fine Lily-girl....ever since you were able to use Sage chakra you always seem to sense things that don't seem to happen..." he said. "No it's different this time I swear!!" she said. "Pa why don't you let her go...just to make sure things are okay and all." Shima said. "Ma every time she gets a bad feeling it usually was nothing more then someone talking about her..." he snapped back. Lily got down on her hands and knees. "Please Pops...this is different...someone...I care about....might be hurt..." she said. Fukasaku pondered a moment. "Pa she's on her knees just let her go..." she said. "Alright.....Lily-girl you may take Gamaichi with you....but I don't care what is going on if you engage in any battle to summon us immediately...." he warned her. Lily nodded. "Thanks Pops…" she said standing and heading out the door. "She's awfully a lot like Naruto..." Shima said. Fukasaku nodded. "A bit too much..." he said.' Lily looked around. "What's that noise?" she asked.  
With a clash of metal on metal the Glacier shinobi collided with the Earth Shinobi. Kanon was now on top of the glacier that towered over the battle and she was pulling out explosive wire by the yard. “Here are the explosives you called for Kanon.” A Glacier Nin said as he and another one ran up with tags and flares. They knelt down in the snow and began tying the wire to the explosives. “We will have to make it count so it will be a big one.” Kanon said as she stood up with what they had finished and began placing it in the ground. “Kanon, what about our men below?” One of the two asked as she came back for more. “We’ll shoot a flare to warn them. After the glacier falls we’ll take the remaining on.” She said. “Right!” The two yelled finishing tying the wire to the explosives.  
Gamaichi listened. "That’s..." he said. Lily's eyes widen. The ground beneath them was cracking. "Are we on a lake or something? Gamaichi hightail it off this place!" She yelled. Gamaichi jumped just as the ground beneath them broke. "Come on Gama...you can do it!!" she yelled as they raced to get to a safer ground.  
Kanon pulled the wire on a flare and a yellow light shot in the sky. Within seconds all the Glacier shinobi pooffed into clouds of smoke leaving the army of Earth Shinobis confused. “FIRE!!” Kanon yelled as she and the two Glacier Nin lit the short line of wire that was connected all of the explosives. They dropped the wire and ran for it. “We need to get back away from this wide area or we will plummet with it!” She yelled. A minute passed before silence then at one time the explosives went off causing the glacier edge to hiss and growl as it began to crack, slide, and rumble as it fell to the ground. Kanon looked over her shoulder and watched it lean. With in a matter of very long seconds the glacier edge landed on the Earth Nin creating a chorus of screams and yells as the ground crumbled underneath them and they fell into the water below. The three stopped and peered over the edge watching the glacier sink farther into the large water hole. “Let’s quickly get back down there and finish this off.” She said coldly before leaving the edge leaving the two to look over at the massive weapon as it sank farther into the ice.  
"Move it move it move it!!!" Lily yelled as the ground was still cracking underneath them. "Forgive me kid but I’m too big to keep moving around on this ice..." he said jumping from the left to the right. Lily closed her eyes "Gamaichi head to the left its solid ground!!" she yelled pointing to a spot on the left. "You got it!" he yelled hopping over there. He landed with a great thud. He spun around just as the ground they were just on broke into pieces. Lily sighed with relief. "That's it I am never coming back up here again!!!" she yelled. Lily blinked when she heard yells off into the distance. "What's that?" he asked. "Some serious chakra just got depleted to the north...." she said. "Kid listen its too risky to stay here let’s head back home and we'll just send a messenger to see if your friend is.-" "Look we’re here already so I might as well see if he's okay...." she interjected. ‘Otherwise....I couldn't bear to think that if something happened...he...' she thought.  
Kanon and the two met up with the others. “Any deaths on our side?” she asked catching her breath. “Five or six…but other than that we are good.” The man in the lead said watching the massive ice piece grind to a halt. “Chelan, can you tell how many are left?” Kanon asked turning looking over at the short white haired girl. “Not a whole lot ten, twelve, fifteen at the most.” She said before turning to Kanon. Kanon sighed before looking at the man in charge. “You take half and I take the rest we’ll knock them through the newly thinned ice.” She said. The man nodded. “Alright group A through C with me the rest go with Kanon. Kill anyone who doesn’t wear our village’s symbol on their body!” he yelled before everyone nodded and disappeared.  
"Kid we've been sitting here for over twenty minutes there is no way we could keep going..." Gamaichi said. Lily sighed. "But if we...." she began. "Either summon us home or I'll leave you here..." he said sternly. Lily sighed again. "...fine…" she said sitting down and gathering her chakra for the teleport home. “Looky what I have here. A little girl and a toad all by themselves; …looks like you ain’t from around here aren’t cha?” A tall skinny guy said appearing out of no where licking his lips at Lily. Lily smirked. "Well...look Gamaichi....we have company..." Lily said not moving. Gamaichi turned to face the man. Three more guys walked up behind him. Two larger ones and an average one with tattoos covering his arms. “I say we fry the toad up and have us a little snack.” One of the larger ones said rubbing his hands together. “I say we take the girl home with us. She could be useful.” The guy with the tattoos said grinning evilly. "I say you should walk away...unless you want your deaths to be quick and painless." Lily said with a smile. Gamaichi pulled out his small sword from his side. "Think it's time to summon them..." he said to her. "Yep on it right now just keep 'em busy if they try anything." she said weaving hand signs then sticking her palms together. "You got it..." he said pulling his sword in a defensive stance. “Oooo I’m so scared of a toad and a sitting little-.” The guy who first showed up said before his head was cleanly cut off with two shurikens that went through him and slicing the tattooed guy’s head off as well. The big guy on the right of them had a white figure standing on his shoulders with a katana shoved through his heart sticking out his back. The other big guy then had a Chidori sharp spear ran through his chest slicing off his shoulder and arm. The figure then jumped off the guy he was standing on and landed behind Lily. “You better have a damn good excuse for being here.” He said coldly. Lily's eyes opened and she dropped her hands. 'What....how....' she thought before slowly turning around. 'I didn't even sense the chakra....'  
He bent down and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up to her feet before dragging her off in a direction. “You can’t be out here. The battle is still going on and if you aren’t careful you could fall in the ice and die.” He said still coldly. "Hey what the hell....let go of me!!!" Lily yelled trying to get away from him. Gamaichi hopped and stood in his way. "Release her or you shall die here and now..." he warned him. He stopped. “Che…fine have her die out here but don’t blame me when she turns into a frozen fox sickle.” He said letting her go and started to walk off. "Frozen...fox..." Lily said blinking. She slowly faced him. Her eyes widen. "Ses…uke..." she said in disbelief. Gamaichi lowered his sword. He slowly stopped and looked over his shoulder glaring at them with his sharingan. “Go home. You don’t belong here.” He said before continuing. Lily froze. "Wha...." she said. "Wait!!" she said running after him. "Kid, don't go running off!!" Gamaichi yelled. “Go home Lily…there is nothing here for you so go.” He snapped not looking back at her. "Yes there is....." she said. "It’s standing right in front of me...." she said tears forming in her eyes. He stopped again this time he pulled out two flares and messed with them a bit before launching them into the sky revealing the purple colors. He then turned around and stared at her with a blank expression.  
“If you wanted to see snow I could’ve sent you a postcard.” "That's...not why I came...I...." She looked at the ground. "I had...a bad feeling..." she mumbled the last part. “Well fishing is out of the question right now. Half the ice is shattered into pieces and if we don’t keep moving then we will be sitting in the water and I really REALLY don’t want to do that again ever.” He snapped sounding not happy. She blinked. Gamaichi appeared behind her. "Is this him?" he asked. Lily's eyebrow irked. "Gamaichi you are just so...bah..." she said looking away. Gamaichi sulked.  
Kanon came running up and then stopped. “Sesuke….SESUKE!!!” she yelled running over to him. He turned around just to have Kanon’s arms wrapped around his neck. “K-Kanon get off!” he said. “I thought you were dead….I can’t believe you are here…how how did you…” she said pulling away. “It’s a long story but if I don’t get to some heat before my limbs fall off I’m pulling everyone into the water for a swim and I will keep them there for as long as I was!” he yelled storming past her. Lily blinked. 'Wow...so confusing...'she thought. Kanon blinked at him before turning to Lily and Gamaichi.  
“Uh…you aren’t with Earth are you?” she asked pulling out two kunais. “Kanon! Leave her alone. She’s going home.” Sesuke snapped from a ways off. Kanon turned around towards him. “If so then you just want me to leave her here?!” she yelled after him. “Yes…let them freeze!” he replied. Lily irked. "SESUKE!!" she growled. "I come all the way out here in freaking cold as hell weather just to make sure your okay and you have the gall to be a Duckass at me!!" She yelled stamping her feet. He spun around in the snow. “I didn’t ask for you to come and then when I try to get you out of the middle of fucking no where you refuse it but as you can tell I’m just fine! I’m froze to the soul because someone-!” he pointed to Kanon. “-forgot the number one rule for cracked ice is to never stand on it! So you can come back to the village where we can get things straightened out and you on your way back or we all can just wait for the ice to break and have Kanon…stand on it making us fall in negative thousand degree water. Which do you prefer Lily, Kanon. The village or the water you chose!” he yelled storming back over to them. Lily growled and stormed up to him shooting a death glare.  
"You’re right I didn't have to come but the thought of you lying dead somewhere made me come here to see if you were okay!!" she yelled glaring him down. Gamaichi groaned. This was going to take a while. “I’m just crystal fine and I wasn’t lying somewhere I was sinking in frozen water!! So either you can get your foxy ass back on that frog or I’m going to carry you all the way to the Village and tie you to a pole naked!” he snapped. Lily's face turned red. "Don't tell me what to do Uchiha!!" she growled. “I can tell you whatever I want because last time I checked I was older than you and you are on my turf now So!…” he yelled picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. “We are going back to the Village if you like it or not! Kanon get your ass moving!” he said walking off in the same direction as before. Kanon snapped back to reality before running after him.  
"Put me down you idiot!! I don't care how old you are when I get down I'm going to knock you into the ground so you shrink some inches!!" she yelled flailing her arms and legs. Gamaichi sighed. "Well she can get back on her own..." he said pooffing away. “I would like to see you try to rip your own brain out through your nose without cutting your head open before you try knocking a few inches off of me.” He growled. Kanon just giggled watching the two of them fight like children. "That's not all I'll be knocking off!!" she growled her eyes flashing red before turning back to yellow. “You’ll just love to knock that off wouldn’t you?!! To bad you’ll never get close enough to it to even try!” He snapped now being able to see the front gate of the Village. Lily sighed and finally gave up. "Meh..." she said. Sesuke sighed. His head was spinning and his entire body was cold and stiff.  
“Kanon when we get back inside the village I want you go check in with my uncle and tell him what he doesn’t already know. I have a fox to skin.” He said. “Right I’ll go ahead and do that.” She said taking off running towards the gate. "Ooh if you even try to tie me to a pole my mother is going to send a hurricane to kick your ass!!" Lily hissed. “That is if she even hears about it…” he said as they made it to the gate walking through it as it opened. "Oooo just wait I'm going to smack you!!!" she growled. “Yeah well do it after I get heat back into my body…” He said walking down one of the streets and ignoring the looks and whispers they were getting. ‘Great I’m never going to live this down…’ he thought as he turned on a side street. Lily grumbled as she looked at the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

They made it to a house just a few streets from the base of one of the Glacier walls. He put her down and opened the door. He went over and flipped the switch on a wall before going behind the couch, doing a few hand signs and blowing a small fireball into the fireplace. “I want you to sit right here on the couch and don’t move.” He growled. She hmphed. "I told you not to order me around..." she yelled glaring as she walked towards the couch and sat crossing her legs and crossing her arms. “Pfft…” he said heading to the back side of the house down a hallway.  
Twenty minutes later he comes back out in a change of clothes and a towel around his neck. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the front of the couch. “So what is your excuse for coming up here again?” he said glaring at the fire. "I told you before…I get omens or whatever. I had a bad feeling so I came up here…" she said not looking at him. “You should’ve stayed in Suna.” He said pulling the towel off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor next to him. She ignored that. “I still don’t get why you came here…it’s not like we can be together anyways…even you said that.” He said getting up while grabbing the towel. Lily looked down. "I...said…that...cause....." she said trailing off. He walked over to the hallway and threw the towel down it before walking back and sitting on the couch facing her. His expression serious. “Cause…why?” He asked raising an eyebrow. "Because....." she said. 'Well...maybe...he should know....' she thought. She bit her lower lip in thought. He stared at her tapping a finger on his knee. “Because…there has got to be more to the reason then ‘Because’?” he said slightly irritated. She growled. "Look it’s not really something I should go telling people....it's personal..." she said scooting away a bit. “Oh and me telling you how I felt about you wasn’t personal?! I want to know why in hell you came up here besides to check on me even though we both agreed that us being together was the wrong idea from the start!” he yelled getting up off the couch and standing away from her. ".....do....you remember that day you saw it..." she asked staring at the floor. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked away from her.  
“It’s something that I can never forget.” He admitted before looking back at her. She winced at that. "......it was after that…day...that...." she shut her eyes tight. "That...I...found out.....that the....fox is slowly...taking over me....." she said finally bursting into tears. "Day by day.....that fox takes over me...until finally he's gonna take full control......and...I'll cease to exist." she cried. He stared at the fire soaking in everything she said. "That’s...why...I...said those things.....cause....I really am a monster...." she said. He walked back over to the couch sitting down like before and looked at a seam on it. “My father told me…a little history on the Sharingan…there are…a few reasons why it exists…one it being deprived from a really really really old dead guy who created the tailed beast in the first place and…” he swallowed hard trying to get his facts straight. “That it can be used to control the Demon Fox…but…I…” She blinked. "Wha..?" she said looking up at him. “I…don’t think I could ever use my eyes on you…I couldn’t even if I tried.” He said still staring at the couch. Lily reached over and took his hand. She smiled sadly. "We've already tried that...Kakashi....he tried and he failed. Grandma suggested sealing the fox....but the only people to do that was my Grandfather, Jiraiya and my father...." she said.  
“Father said the Fox doesn’t like Uchihas…since we…controlled it in times in the past thus is how the Valley of the End was created…an ancestor of mine fought the first Hokage while controlling the Demon Fox…” he said staring at her hand as it held his. She nodded. "Umm didn't think I'd get a history lesson today...haha..." she said scratching the back of her head with her free hand. “Sorry…my mind is still frozen…I’m just trying to think of possible things that could…stop…the fox…” he said as his brain went from being frozen over to exploding with an idea. “I…might know a way to seal it…” he said as his face brightened. She arched an eyebrow. He pulled his hand away from her and did four hand signs and a seal symbol shows up on his palms. “This is my mother’s sealing jutsu. It can only be released by the one who did the sealing. I can use the Sharingan to compress the fox and seal its chakra then maybe…just maybe...” He said looking at her with a corky smile. In an instant Lily was sitting on her knees leaning closer to him. "You can seal that damn thing away for good." she said with a silly grin. “I can…its chakra and I can even seal it away and it can never be released even if I’m dead.” He said as he released the jutsu and looked at her with his playful smile. Lily's smiled faded quickly. "Don't say stuff like you being dead..." she said sulking in a corner. “I was just making a statement.” He said after a laugh. She stood up. "Mm hmm..." she said giving him a yeah right look. “What I’ve died twice now. I’m still living.” He said watching her stand.  
"Oh by the way...." she said walking over behind the couch behind him. “What?” he asked in a playful tone as he stretched out on the couch. She smiled before hitting him over the head with her giant scroll. "IF YOU EVER THREATEN ME ABOUT TYING ME TO A POLE NAKED AND PUTTING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREIGN VILLAGE I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!" She yelled. “GAK!! Well to me it isn’t foreign and you’ll probably never see it again so I don’t see what the problem is but…since we are hitting each other…” he said rubbing his head before sitting up on his knees leaning over the back of the couch getting close to her face. “…It’s my turn…” he said before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Lily blinked. The giant scroll fell out of her hands and landed with a thud on the floor. He stuck a hand on her neck pulling her in closer before breaking a part. “I have a feeling that I’m going to get hit twice as hard with that scroll now.” He said smiling. Her face was really red. "Uhh...." was all that she said. He leaned in next to her ear. “Lily…I still love you even though there are tough roads to take in the future…I plan to be there always…” he whispered before backing off the couch and standing. She stood there frozen. He stretched before walking around the couch towards the back of the house.  
“We better get you home before they find out where you went.” He said before turning down the hallway. Lily shook her head to try and knock herself out of her daze.  
"But...but...but…" she said turning around. He came back with a small stack of clothes. “If we are going to be walking out in the snow again you should at least dress warmer. Wouldn’t want you getting sick.” He said stopping in front of her. She looked at him and pouted. "I...don't want to leave...." she said. He sighed before going over laying the clothes on the couch. “Lily…with the way things are right now in this village I can’t guarantee your safety. I can be called to battle at any moment and I can’t simply take you with me when it does happen…” he said hugging her. “I would feel a whole lot better knowing that you are safe in Suna than here.” "I would feel better knowing if you were okay if I stayed..." she said. "Besides....you might need a toad sage...you never know..." she said trying to sound playful. He leaned his head back in defeat. “Yeah I guess you can stay but once your family finds out where you went you better take the punishment with me because I’m not going down by myself.” He said smiling. "Oh come on my mother won't kill you.................that fast..." she teased wrapping her arms around his neck sticking her tongue out playfully. “It’s your brother I’m more worried about.” He said before bending down and kissing her again. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He pulled away after a few minutes and rested his forehead on hers.  
“We should get some sleep…I haven’t gotten much sleep since I’ve left the Leaf…” She gave him a weird look before turning red. "Da...I uh...gah...um...nah...meh.." she stuttered. He pulled away giving her a weird look. “What are you mumbling about? I was going to give you my room while I took my father’s but hey I’m sure what your sandy head was thinking could work too.” He said smiling. Her eye twitched. "I wasn't thinking anything!!!" she yelled glaring at him. He laughed.  
“Sure you weren’t. Don’t want to rush things too far to fast. But is that alright? I could give you my father’s bed and I take my room instead but it’s whatever you feel would suit you best.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. "I may come from a line of corrupted people but I assure you what I was thinking wasn't perverted..." she said crossing her arms. “Corrupted? Have you taken a good look at my family? My sister is my cousin! My father’s second lover was my Aunt who was my mother’s sister. Your family is somewhat sane compared to mine.” He said before trying to hold in a laugh. Lily gave him a blank look. He sighed. “With that I’m going to go to bed.” He said before leaning in and kissing her again before walking off towards the hallway. “My room is this way you can take it.” "I'm fine with the couch..." she said pointing behind her. “Fire goes out at night. Gets cold in there.” He said from the far end of the hallway. "If I get cold I'll let you know..." she said in a weird voice before going over and picking up her scroll. She then laid it against the wall. She sighed as she dropped the sage mode and her eyes returned to normal.  
He came back out with a blanket and pillow. “Alright…good night.” He said laying the blanket and pillow down on the edge of the couch before going over and hitting the switch causing the fire to go out. He then walked back to the hallway and walked down it going into a room. Lily smiled to herself. She grabbed the pillow and sat down on the couch. She stuck the pillow up top then grabbed the blanket. She covered up and lied down. With in seconds she was out.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came fast. Sesuke woke up and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t remember much on what happened during the night. His whole body ached and he couldn’t feel his right shoulder. “Ugh…I feel like I got smashed with a rock.” He said sitting up and holding his head. Lily had fallen out of bed as usual. She had fallen face first and had her butt up in the air. But she was still sawing logs. He walked out into the room with the couch yawning. A slight knock came at the door and he walked over to it popping his neck. He opened the door to see Kanon all bright eyed and cheerful. “…Kanon…what are you doing here this early?” he asked. “We got some reports from the other villages this morn…ning…um…don’t you think it’s a bit cold to be shirtless?” She asked noticing that he was just in pants. Sesuke thought about it while scratching the top of his head. “I always sleep shirtless and it’s none of your business…But alright I’ll be at the Kage building shortly.” He said to her. “Alright oh did that girl go home last night or did she-?” “None of your business Kanon now go…I will see you in a bit.” He said closing the door on her.  
A thud noise was heard. Lily sat up apparently gravity didn’t like her butt. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Hey there sleepy head…” Sesuke said leaning on the back of the couch looking at her while rubbing his right shoulder. She turned towards him and gave him a growl. She was not a morning person. “What I was just saying hi…” he said smiling before heading back down the hallway. “I have to go see the Koorikage in a bit you can tag along if you want!” He yelled before going into the bathroom. Lily hit her head into the couch and muffled something. She slowly got up and stretched. Her head was killing her. She grabbed her head a minute. A few minutes passed and Sesuke walked out of the hallway fully dressed and ready to go. “Man my head is killing me. Must’ve been from me hitting the Ice last night or you clubbing me with that damn scroll.” He said rubbing his head. Lily pouted before walking past him to the bathroom. "I'll give you another one…" she teased before shutting the door. “I don’t think I deserve another one…wait!” He turned around and ran to the bathroom door. “Lily hold on let me get something from in there!” he said knocking on the door. In the sink was a white snake curled up sleeping. "You and Ichigo have problems, I can't even pee without someone banging on the door for fucks sake!!" she yelled. "Oh my god!" she yelled. "Do you not know how to put the seat down you idiot!! I almost fell in!" she yelled. The sound of the toilet flushing was heard. Then the sound of the sink was heard. After two minutes Lily opened the door and glared at him. "Honestly...A girl needs privacy!" she yelled. She looked at his face. "What?" she asked. The snake had crawled out of the sink before Lily had gotten to it and slithered into a corner. He was expecting a loud scream or she swinging the door open and flinging the snake at him. He stood in fear. The snake slithered out of the bathroom and crawled up his pant leg. “Uhh…I forgot about the seat…I was just going to…uh-.” He jumped when the snake crawled up his leg. “Put the seat down I remembered that Eriese’s mother hated that too…Hahaha…” he said nervously with a hand behind his head. "Oooh!" she growled and walked past him. She grabbed her scroll and strapped it to her back. He sighed when she walked past him. He reached into his shirt and pulled the snake out before squeezing it a bit in anger as he mouthed a few curse words at it. He then curled it up and stuck it in his pouch. ‘I don’t know how she would react when she finds out that I have a snake…’ he thought following her to the front room. Lily pulled her hair bands out letting her hair fall. She shook her hair out before putting her ponytails back in. She turned when she heard Sesuke walk in.  
Sesuke walked by her mumbling something as he opened the door and walked out. He froze just outside the door and looked at the cloudy sky. “Light snow. Better than a blizzard…good day to go check out the damage we did.” He said smiling a bit. "Oh really?" she said behind him now. “Yeah in a blizzard you really can’t see anything. A light snow is like a mist from the rain but a whole lot colder…I hate this place.” He said the last part coldly before looking back to see if the door was closed before walking down the street towards the Kage building. Lily followed him. “I’m going to warn you ahead of time. My Aunt, the Koorikage’s wife, tends to hug a lot and my Uncle can be cold but he has his…moments…” Sesuke said as they were about to go through the main doors to the building. "I think I can handle that....but what if they find out I'm from Suna....cause the Sand isn't allies with this place..." she whispered the last part in case someone overheard them. “You leave that to me. If someone questions on where you are from just tell them that you are from the Fire Country. You don’t have to say which village just the Country.” He said holding on to the door handle. She nodded.  
He opened the door and walked through. No sooner did he take five steps in his Aunt had her arms around him. “Oh my little Sesuke…I heard that you fell through the ice…I really didn’t want to send word to your father saying that you were killed in your first war battle…” she said. “Uhh…yeah he wouldn’t take that so well…” he mumbled. She looked up. “Oh and this is…who?” she asked letting him go and walking over to Lily. “This is a friend of mine from the Fire Country. She arrived shortly after the battle last night.” Sesuke said calmly. “Oh well…I’m just so glad that she wasn’t hurt on the way here.” Thema then hugged Lily. "Uh....yeah..." Lily said. Thema let her go just as Kanon ran down the stairs over to Sesuke. “Sesuke you are late! Some Koorikage you will be one day late for everything!” Kanon yelled grabbing his arm and started dragging him. “Kanon! My uncle won’t hurt me too bad…” Sesuke said pulling her hand off of his arm. “Well I’m just trying to avoid the argument.” She said with a growl. “Come on Lily, before Kanon freezes herself.” Sesuke said looking back at Lily with his playful smile. Lily bowed to Thema before running after them.  
Kanon ran ahead up the stairs and running into the room. Sesuke walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. “I swear if Raiden was still here he would hit her as far as he can reach and make her shut up.” He growled before they made it the door. He sighed heavily before opening the door holding it open for Lily. Lily smiled at him and walked through. Sesuke followed her in and glared. There sitting at a table was his uncle, the Koorikage, the two high counselors, and Kanon sitting down next to an empty chair. His uncle had a look of annoyance on his face while the two counselor members where whispering. Sesuke walked over to the chair and pulled it out for Lily. “Since the heir and his…adviser I’m guessing is finally here we can begin the briefing.” The bald counselor said. The other one had hair but it was thinning out. “Would you back off of him? He had a dramatic experience; you know that those who fall in the frozen water below us don’t survive.” “That is true which throws in the curiosity on how he escaped it without difficulties.” “Enough! We aren’t here to talk about Uchiha and his mysteries. You know as well as I do the history that comes from his family.” The Kage said glaring at the two old geezers with icy blue eyes. Lily sat down. 'Great.' She thought. 'I hope this isn't like Suna.' she thought remembering her first council sit in. Hell had broken loose that dark day.  
“As of this morning we weren’t the only village attacked last night. Six others were reported to have fallen. The remaining eleven I haven’t received word or they just couldn’t send any, so we don’t know their current conditions.” Erik said looking at all of them. “Have you received any word from Lightning on the matters that lay at hand concerning the trading between the countries?” Sesuke asked placing his hands on the back of the chair Lily was sitting in. “Lightning has suggested a meeting with us and Earth. Daimyos and Kage’s meeting together but you all know that is out of the question considering the last time Kage’s met.” Erik said looking up at Sesuke who just stared coldly at him. His father had told him about what happened during the Five Kage Summit. “What are you suggesting we do my Lord?” The counselor with hair asked. “The only reason that this has started is because Lightning is paying us more for our exports than Earth is.” “So really Earth and Lightning need work this out amongst themselves.” Sesuke said coldly. Erik stared him down. Kanon just shivered looking between their cold eyes. “I have sent word to our Daimyo on that matter and I have yet to receive word in return.” “You don’t think…” The bald one started. “I haven’t once thought that the Daimyo has been taken down but it is a possibility that once this village is out of the way, that village is next.” Erik said. Lily just listened. “In order to prevent any more villages falling, Sesuke will go with our men to the border and try to prevent more Earth shinobi from getting into our nation. We will keep this up until there is a change in the system or I have received word from the Daimyo.” Erik said. “That does seem to be our only solution but what about our men. We don’t have enough to fight off one of the Great Countries. We will surely be out matched at the border.” The bald one said. “And we can’t ask help from the Leaf we aren’t in alliance with them.” The one with hair said. Erik looked at Sesuke before his eyes dropped to Lily. “You…aren’t from the Fire Country.” He said folding his hands and placing them in front of his mouth. Lily froze. 'FUCK!' she thought. Sesuke tightened his grip on the chair.  
“She’s from the Leaf like myself.” Sesuke said. “If that is so then why is her skin kissed with a slight glow from the sun? Last I remember Leaf Ninja’s didn’t have that color.” Erik said as his eyes narrowed in on Lily to a glare. ‘Damn it…Uncle Erik…stop it…we have more important things to worry about…’ Sesuke thought glaring at his Uncle. There was one thing you never did to someone from Suna. Put them in a position where they felt caged. Lily was feeling exactly that. Her head was being to bother her but she kept a calm face and showed no emotion. 'Uhh damn fox don't start now...' she thought. “Maybe she took a trip to the sand can we get back to the matter at hand?” Sesuke growled. “I know for a fact that the Hidden Sand is allies with the Hidden Leaf. Could it be possible…your ‘adviser’ is from the Sand.” “Uncle I know for a fact that you aren’t really good friends with the Leaf and its allies but take into consideration that the Leaf is my first home and I have friends and family there as well. Who I bring with me into briefings is my concern not yours so can we get back to our discussion on how we are going to deal with the Earth or are we just going to keep wondering about me and the people I’m associated with?” Sesuke growled again as a few of his knuckles popped on the chair. Erik stared coldly at the two before sitting back and sighing. “What I expect from you…sorry for putting you on the spot Sand ninja. It is just my duty to make sure that who comes through my doors are here for the right reason.” Erik said smirking. Lily's eyes widen. ‘He knew all along?! Why that...' Lily thought angrily.  
“How long have you known?” Sesuke asked. “As soon as she walked through the door but back on-.” Someone knocked on the door and it swung open and a ninja ran in giving a scroll to Erik. “My Lord it’s from the Northern Seaport.” the Ninja said before leaving. Erik opened the scroll and read it he then threw it down and rubbed the sides of his forehead. The bald counselor grabbed the scroll and looked at it. The one with hair peered in and read it as well. “This changes everything.” The one with hair said. “We must be destined to fall for sure.” The bald one said handing it to Sesuke. Sesuke opened it and three words stood out. ‘Daimyo is dead.’ He closed it and handed it to Kanon who took it and read it. “What now?” She asked after reading it. “Well we can’t do much with our Country’s leader dead. We can still try to prevent more villages falling by stopping Earth at the border. Sesuke, Kanon how long do you think it will take to conjure up a large battle plan and get everything prepared for it?” Erik asked now sounding stressed. “With what we have I’m sure it will take a day for preparations but for the battle strategy…” Kanon said looking at Sesuke. “Four hours at the most for the plan.” Sesuke said. “Alright once you have everything worked out come brief me on the matter and we’ll discuss this.” Erik said standing.  
“Oh and Sesuke…I need to speak with you on a few personal matters.” Erik said leaving the table. Sesuke rolled his eyes as the counselors stood up as well as Kanon and they headed for the door. Lily bit her lower lip as she stood as well. "I'll be..outside if you need me…" she told Sesuke as she left as well. Once outside the door Lily looked at her arms. "Do I really have a tan?" she asked. She shook her head and went down the stairs. A few minutes passed and Sesuke stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He stormed down the stairs past his Aunt and past Lily. “Let’s get something to eat.” He growled. “I guess Erik broke the news to him.” Thema laughed as Sesuke went over to the door and yanked the door open holding it for Lily as he glared at his Aunt. Lily blinked. She quickly walked out the door. “You’ll be hearing from my father on this matter.” Sesuke snapped following her out of the building. He stormed up next to her. “What sounds good for breakfast?” he asked in between a cold and normal tone. "Uhhh...."she said in thought as her stomach growled loudly. She blushed. "Ehh heh..." she said nervously. “We do have a dumpling place but they aren’t like the ones in the Leaf…we also have small eat in diner but it’s mostly a seafood place…it does have other things but I’m not for sure on it…everyone goes there…” he said trying not to sound pissed off.  
"Umm I…guess it's where ever you...wanna go..." she said shyly. “If it was up to me I would cut a whole in the ice right now and drown myself but that isn’t an option…If we go to the diner…they would already know…shit…and I don’t like sweets….” He thought taking a deep breath and crossing his arms. "Sesuke what's wrong?" she asked looking at him. “Life…but if you want to know…I’m no longer an heir…” he said quietly looking away from her as they came into the restaurant area of the village. "What...why?" she asked puzzled following him. He stopped and opened the door to the diner for her. “It was voted on…before I left for the Leaf.” He said. Lily walked past him. "But...that..." she failed at political crap.  
“Hey everyone! We got ourselves a lucky one, Koorikage Jr.” A lady said in an apron who was standing there at the door as they walked in. Sesuke bowed his head and hid his face with his bangs. “Janelle…I swear…I’m not taking it on…I can’t I won’t.” he snapped walking past Lily and Janelle going over to a window booth. “You know you can’t turn it down…It’s in your blood.” She said in sing songy voice. “Then I just spill my blood everywhere and replace it…” he growled sitting down. Lily sighed and followed him and sat across from him. Janelle followed them and she went to sit down next to Lily when Sesuke stuck his foot up in the seat blocking it. “Food then we’ll talk.” He growled at her. “Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did he not get his daily love?” Janelle asked smiling at him. Sesuke pulled out a menu and handed it to Lily. “Any specials today?” Sesuke asked not looking at either one of them. “Sesuke you are the special.” Janelle said. He just raised an eyebrow. “Well we do have our daily special but you don’t get that because you aren’t in a good mood. This young lady looks like she might be a sweet noodle type.” Janelle said grinning big. Lily blinked. She laughed nervously. ".....if you got any ramen that would be good for me..." she said. “One ramen bowl and a smack for table eight!” Janelle yelled heading back towards the kitchen. Sesuke dropped his foot and leaned on the table.  
“It’s one thing after another…damn glaciers…nothing never gets kept a secret here…” he growled looking out the window. "Really?" Lily asked putting her hand in her pocket and digging something out. "Like this was supposed to be a secret..." she grinned flashing a photo at him of when he was four throwing stuffed animals at Ichigo while she cried in the background. "Mom gave me the picture when you left." she said grinning. He sat up straight. “The hell….don’t flash that around like it’s a toy…Janelle sees that I’ll never hear the end of it…she’s the one who got Elise hooked up with my father if it wasn’t for the staff she would’ve delivered Eriese.” He whispered quietly. Lily pouted. "Oh fine..." she said stuffing it back in her pocket.  
Janelle came back with a bowl of ramen and sat it down in front of Lily. She then took a seat next to Sesuke. “You’ll get yours after we chat some.” She said elbowing him. Sesuke grumbled before laying his head on the table. “Ask away…” he mumbled. “Firsts things first…lemme see that picture there sweetie. It must be really something to get him agitated.” Janelle said grinning from ear to ear. Lily blinked. "Oh that?" she asked digging back in her pocket and pulling it out handing it to her with a grin. She broke her chopsticks and began inhaling her ramen. “Well aren’t you just a little cutie! Even then you had perfect aim too bad you fumble here and there. Thank you Hun.” Janelle said looking at the photo and sliding it on the table back to Lily. “Now why don’t you want to take on the Kage spot? Just a few months before you left you said you were going to come back one day and take over for Erik. So what’s changed your mind?” Janelle asked. Sesuke hesitated a little before sitting up again pointed to Lily under the table. Janelle pondered a bit before she caught it.  
“Well we have a double special today!” she yelled hugging him. “Not only do you honor me with your Kage presence but you honor me with the Love Special! Marty bring me his food!” Janelle yelled. Lily irked. 'Why....does that sound so...political....' she thought sweat dropping. She finished her ramen and stuffed the picture back in her pocket.  
A guy from the kitchen comes out with a plate of rice, tomatoes, and a few other things. He sat it on the edge of the table and left. Janelle slid the plate in front of her and placed her arms on either side. “You know that before you leave I have to bless you before you do.” “Not this crap again…” Sesuke growled glaring at his plate of food. “Hey I got your father hooked even though he refused it the first few times but he eventually came around. Now it’s your turn.” “I’m not doing it.” “Fine then I’ll just take this back and have Marty eat it.” Janelle said grabbing on to the plate and standing. “Wait!....I’ll do it…just let me eat!” He snapped. She smiled evilly and sat back down sliding the plate in front of him. “So you don’t want to be Koorikage because you are in…Looovvvveeee….I don’t blame you especially if she isn’t from here. Long distant relationships don’t work out right.” “She can’t stay here….she has her own duties in her own village. Anyways I’m going back to the Leaf once this stupid war is over with.” Sesuke said before munching on a tomato. “Well Erik can’t be Koorikage forever…and you are next in line.” “I’m surprised that he even is giving it to me. I’m only half blood related to him.” “You are the next generation male. You have to take it.” “Well I’m not. Go bless him so he can have a son.” “I’ve been trying to bless him and his wife for years. It’s like they don’t sleep in the same bed. I might have to tie them down and make them do it if you leave again.” Sesuke swallowed his piece of tomato whole and started choking at that. Lily blinked. '........wow...she reminds me of.....' Lily thought pondering. Tsunade's image appeared in her mind. 'Oh yeah...definitely like Grandma…' she thought nodding a bit. Sesuke finally swallowed the piece before he turned to Janelle.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you are one crazy old lady?” “Just about everyone who sits in this diner…I even call myself crazy.” “I can’t believe I’m actually listening to you.” “Hey it’s your fault for stopping in here to eat….sooo…does she like you in return?” Janelle asked covering her mouth and whispering in his ear. “Why don’t you ask her?” he said before biting into some rice. Janelle then got up and sat down next to Lily. “Hey…this is going to probably make you nervous and uncomfortable but…do you LOVE him?” Janelle asked whispering in Lily’s ear. Lily blinked before turning red. "Ehhh..." she said looking at her. “Don’t worry…If you haven’t told him I’ll keep it a secret…just from him…I’ll throw in an extra meal for free.” “Janelle…stop bribing her.” Sesuke growled. “You stuff your face before I finish it for you.” Janelle snapped. “I knew this was a mistake…” he growled folding a tomato in half. “You just didn’t want her to meet me. Well to late Sonny, you two are now in my field and I am doing what I’m licensed to do.” “You are licensed to be a diner hostess and to serve people food not make couples out of two people.” “For your information I am licensed to do this. We just don’t have a temple to do it in.” Sesuke shoved the tomato in his mouth and mumbled something.  
“So…do you?” Janelle asked poking Lily in the arm. Lily nodded a bit. 'No she's worse than Grandma...she's like Aunt Ino on one of her gossip days.' Lily thought. “Now I can’t take nods. That just means you don’t want him to know.” “Jane-!” Sesuke started before Janelle kicked him under the table. “I’m in a meeting come back when you don’t need slapped!” She said. “Meeting my ass! You are sittin-!” She kicked him again. “It’s not like I’m asking her to marry you. I just like my confessions so shut up!” She said. Sesuke growled at her before sliding out of the booth picking up his plate and Lily’s bowl and headed to the kitchen.  
“Now that he is gone for a bit…” Janelle said scooting away from Lily. Lily blinked. “Sooo…you two aren’t just friends working together…I can see it in his eyes and I can see it in yours…what you two have is something special and I will hold on to that no matter what…cause personally…every girl here around his age wants him and he turned them all down for one back home and the way he doesn’t want me talking to you…He probably doesn’t want word to get out that it’s you.” She said nicely. She scratched the back of her head. "Well there is other reasons..." she said. “Other reasons…oh god…he got you pregnant at such a young age…I’ll have to beat his skull in with the meat slicer!” She growled leaning back and looking into the kitchen. Lily smacked her head on the table. She quickly recovered. "N-nn-n-nnn no we...he....I..." she stuttered flailing her hands in front of her face red. “Well Hun what is it if you aren’t pregnant then...what is it child. I promise my left hand I won’t tell anyone.” Janelle said holding her left hand up and holding her sleeve. "W-well....there’s...the feud and then there's my brother...then there’s his father and my mom...it's just complicated...." Lily said sighing a bit. “Ah family matters. Well if true love is meant to be between the two of you then nothing will get in the way. Even him taking the Kage position which I know he truly wants but it’s apparent that he doesn’t want you to stay here. This isn’t really the best place to live but things will even out over time.” Janelle said dusting some crumbs off the table. Lily nodded. 'Plus the other reason is....' she thought as an image of the fox appeared in her mind. She shook her head a bit to dispel the image.  
Janelle was going to ask on the other reason when a menu slapped on her head.  
“Your chat time is up. I’m sure you have enough dirt to haunt us for a year.” Sesuke said with a smile on his face. “Not quite but you may stop in here later for dinner. I’m having a special then too.” “I think we’ll pass. I don’t want to give you four specials in one day.” Sesuke said laying the menu on the table and sitting down. “That is true which…you still have to give me one.” Sesuke sighed. “When we leave Janelle…I’ll give you your special just no pictures!” Sesuke snapped at her kindly. “Now Sesuke you know I have to have pictures. They go on my special wall.” Janelle said pointing to a wall across the diner. Sesuke hit his forehead with his hand. “Pleeeaassseee don’t Janelle.” “Hey I got to have some memory of you and your ‘friend’ if you are leaving to never come back again.” Janelle said elbowing Lily in the arm. "I don't mind..." Lily said with a smile. Sesuke moaned before lying down in the seat. “Janneeellllee you’ve corrupted her!” “Haha sorry sonny…I corrupt everyone who comes in here. That is why I’m the best at being a fairy godmother and a diner hostess.” Janelle said getting up. “Now don’t leave without saying bye. I have to visit other tables.” Janelle said before scurrying over to another table. Lily just laughed nervously. Sesuke sat up quickly.  
“Quick while she’s gone let’s go! She gets the picture she’ll show it to everyone! Then she’ll send it to my father in the Leaf…I wouldn’t survive if he sees it…” he whined. Lily sighed. "Oh fine..." she said sliding out and standing. “Thank you!” he cheered standing. He went to turn towards the door and ran into Janelle. “Now what did I just say about you leaving?” she said as her eyebrow twitched. “Janelle…please….I’ll do anything but not the special!!” Sesuke whined. Janelle pulled out a camera. “Just…one.” She growled glaring at him. Sesuke sighed in defeat before turning towards Lily. “Two prints. For you and for me…no more…no less.” He said coldly. Janelle just smiled as she got the camera ready. Sesuke grabbed a hold of Lily’s arms pulling her in closer as he kissed her on the lips. The camera flashed followed by a chorus of awes in the diner. Lily's eyes widen and she turned red again. “Now you two get out of here before I start demanding more pictures!” Janelle said fanning her face with the camera. Sesuke pulled away slightly. “You can have the picture when I get it.” He said giving her his playful smile. Lily growled and hit him over the head. "BAKA!! Warn me next time before you pull a stunt like that!" she yelled. “What!” He yelled rubbing his head.  
“Ooooh!!! You mean this-.” He said before kissing her again and running out of the Diner. Lily fumed. "SESUKE!!!" She yelled chasing after him. He laughed as he ran away from her. He then tripped and fell into a snow mound. “Gah!” he yelled falling face first into it. She caught up to him. "...say something if you’re dead...." she said arching an eyebrow. He sat up on his knees and gasped for air. “And if I don’t respond you’ll come in after me?” he asked her as he brushed the snow off his head. "Mmm nah I'll leave ya there..." she said grinning. “Well in that case…You’ll just have to come with me!” he yelled grabbing on to her arm and pulling her into the snow mound next to him. "AHH BAKA It's cold!!!" she yelled glaring at him. “Haha You needed a little cooling off.” He said laughing. She growled picking up some snow and throwing it at him hitting his chest. "I'll give you cooling off!!" she yelled. “Oh come on. You know you like it!” he said slowly as he rolled some snow into a ball and patted it.  
"Don't do it!" she warned him. He just looked up at her with an evil grin. “A little snow never killed anyone.” He said before holding his arm back jerking it forward a little bit in hesitation. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms waiting for the damned thing to hit her. “Lily…” he whispered. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I’ve already hurt you once…I can never hurt you again.” She blinked and lowered her arms to her side. “But…” he said pulling away and raising the snow ball up again. “Kanon on the other hand deserves a pounding!” He said throwing the snow ball behind Lily hitting Kanon in the face. She growled. Lily slowly turned around. “You aren’t going to forgive me for that?” she growled wiping the snow from her face. “You broke an ice rule and I fell in. If it wasn’t for me you would be the one in the ice…dead.” He said standing and wiping the snow off of him before holding a hand out for Lily. “Well you aren’t dead so can we at least get over it…do you even have a plan ready for tomorrow?” she snapped. “Kanon…My brain multitasks. I have three different things swirling up here.” He said pointing to his head. “Oh and is one of those things flirting with her?” Kanon asked pointing to Lily. “Kanon…back off. She has a right to be here and if you have a problem with it then take it with me not her.” “Your plan better be damn well tomorrow or we all are going to die because you got a little steamy with someone from an enemy village.” Kanon snapped before turning around and storming off. Lily took his hand and stood.  
"Is she one of the girls that Janelle told me about that you turned down?" Lily asked pointing in the direction Kanon went. “Yeah…when I did she started seeing our other teammate Raiden but he was killed…soon after we left for the Hidden Leaf.” He said brushing some of the snow off of her. Lily blushed. "Hey I can do that myself..." she said shaking her head getting the rest of the snow out of her hair. He gently eyed her before smiling. “You make things so difficult sometimes.” He said stepping out of the snow mound. "Uh huh like you don't either?" she said jumping out and landing on her feet. “Well…I guess we are even…” he said knocking the snow off his shoes before looking at her. "Mm maybe maybe not..." she said with a grin. “I don’t think I like where this is going...” He said wrapping an arm around her neck and started walking towards the front of the village. "Bah...you’re not fun..." she said walking with him.  
“Lily…we are surrounded by ice…fun requires getting stabbed or drowning…but actually with you here it is a bit more exciting…since you don’t know what you are doing half the time.” He joked with a crooked smile. "What was that..."she growled. “I think it was the wind…strange.” He lied looking at the sky. "Uh huh....." she said looking away crossing her arms across her chest. “…what do you really think about this place?” He asked as they walked towards the village’s gate. "Well...it's different.....and cold....but the people seem nice...well at least some of them who don't consider me a desert dog...." she said. “Haha yeah but…that is good to know…I was just…curious.” He said as he focused his thoughts on something as they went through the main gate. He stopped and stared at the giant iceberg sticking out down past the post.  
“They really did a number on them. Damn…that thing is huge.” He said letting her go and walked forward watching his footsteps as he walked towards the iceberg. Lily stood there and waited. He stepped on a piece of ice that cracked under his weight. He then started going the other way. “If I fall in don’t come after me…just…uh...” He said balancing on slippery piece of ice. “Stand there and look cute. Don’t want a foxsicle.” He said jumping to another piece. She glared at him. "Do I look like a prize to be won?!" she yelled. “Nah you’re mine to keep but I might fight your brother for you if he disa-Whoa!” he said slipping backwards and landing on the ice. “If you say one word I’m pulling you out here with me!” he growled sitting up. Lily giggled. “I heard that!” he snapped. ‘This is as far as I can go…’ he thought looking at the glacier piece. It was still slowly sliding into the water. He looked up to see where the glacier fell from. After staring up at it for a few minutes he slowly flipped over to his knees and reached between the ice pieces into the water. He pulled it out and stared at his arm. He slowly made it to his feet before making his way back to solid ground. He then walked out west of the glacier a ways before he pulled his katana off his back and shoved it in the ice twisting it around a bit before pulling it out. He knelt down next to the hole and put his other arm in before pulling it out comparing it to his other arm. He then put his katana back in its sheath before pulling a scroll and brush out of his pouch and started writing in it. Lily plopped down and sat staring up at the sky. He sat back and closed his eyes picturing the border in his head. He had a plan in his head and it was forming nicely he just needed to talk with Kanon on the weapon inventory. He closed the scroll and dipped the brush in the water cleaning it before sticking it back in his pouch while standing. He looked out west at the sky. ‘Rain…mostly by night fall…by morning everything will be slick and frozen over.’ He thought looking up at the sky as the clouds broke a bit letting some sun in. He then walked back over to Lily and smiled. “See anything?” he asked following her gaze. "Oh yeah...I saw....a duck..." she said sarcastically while smiling. “Was it playing in the water?” he asked sitting down next to her. "Nope....." she said looking at him. “Hmm…I’m surprised you can make anything out of those blobs.” He said still looking at the sky. "You just have to use your imagination...." she said. “I don’t have much of an imagination…never really did.” He said. She elbowed him in the side. "Oh come on....not even a little you can't find anything up there?" she asked looking up again.  
“I see snow and rain….but…nope nothing.” He said as he puzzled at the sky. Lily sighed. "Bahhh..." she said lowering her head to stare at the snow on the ground. “Wait…I think I see a fox…she may be next to your duck but…I don’t know.” He said leaning back and resting on his hands as he continued to stare at the sky. She rolled her eyes. “Well…I have to see Kanon on the weapons. I hope we have enough for my plan.” He said standing. Lily sighed and stood up as well. She turned around. Sesuke turned around.  
“Oh god.” He mumbled rolling his eyes. There standing was Kanon and four other girls with her. “Kanon…I was about to come see you.” “And bring…her…with you.” Kanon growled. “Kanon…why is Chelan, Trish, Thora, and Abrielle with you?” Sesuke asked looking at her. They all had their eyes glaring at Lily with their arms crossed. “We just couldn’t stand you being with…her.” The girl in the back with blonde hair said. Lily blinked. “Trish…you guys come on. We don’t have time for this.” Sesuke said his tone changing into an irritated one. “Oh we don’t have time to tell this sand goonie to back off of you when you have time to flirt and kiss all over her. Please Sesuke…you should know as well as we do that you can never be more than acquaintances with those from ally countries.” Kanon growled. “She has a point Sesuke.” Chelan said looking at him.  
“That’s the thing…she is actually from the village I’m from she just moved to another one like I moved here from the Leaf.” “If so then why isn’t saying it herself?” The red headed one in the back snapped. “Because she doesn’t know you.” Sesuke said his voice now irritated. “She knows Kanon.” Trish said. 'Sand goonie' Lily thought getting irritated. “Guys I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again…I’m not interested in any of you so mooovveee onnna! Waiting on me is…a waste of time.” Sesuke said crossing his arms. The dirty blonde walked out of the crowd and went over to Sesuke. “I bet she doesn’t know how to get your blood to boil…in the good way.” She said as she leaned in real close. “The hell you talking about, not even you five know how to do that.” Sesuke said leaning away from her. “Sure we do Sesuke…you’ve been here for four years and with Janelle…we know how to get you…moving.” The dirty blonde said wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyebrow twitched. “Calm down Thora, we are here for her not to get him started.” The red headed said. “You can love on him when this little girl goes home crying.” Trish said stepping up next to Chelan. Lily put on an evil grin.  
"It's too bad I have to...." She looked confused as she counted the girls. "Beat up five little bitches.....and make them wet their pants..." she said crossing her arms giving a death glare to them. “She’s not that impressive…maybe a few more years she can compare.” Chelan said quietly. “That is big talk for a little girl who doesn’t know what she’s gotten herself caught up in.” Kanon said. Sesuke shoved Thora off of him and started walking off. “Lily…don’t kill them.” He said with a wave. “Hey you aren’t going to watch us beat up your little girlfriend?!” Trish and Abrielle yelled after him. “She’s not my girlfriend…” he said turning and looking back at them. “She’s…” He mouthed something before smirking and turning back around. All of them fumed and growled except for Chelan who just blinked. They turned their heads slowly and snarled at Lily. “You’ll die bitch.” Kanon growled. Lily's eyes changed red and her nails grew out. Her whisker marks darken and the foxes cloak surrounded her. "Killing them...please....they aren't worthy of death." she growled as the three tails formed. The look of the nine tailed fox surrounded her. The fox roared causing the girls hair and outfits to whip around. Lily grinned as she stood there ready to have a little fun. The four girls huddled behind Kanon scared shitless. Kanon didn’t know what the hell was going on but she couldn’t move. “T-this isn’t good….h-her chakra is different from before…it’s…too much!” Chelan yelled covering her head. Sesuke made it to the gate door just as the girls minus Kanon dashed into the village screaming.  
“Hey Kanon…you still want to play with the big girl or do I have go through weapon inventory without the explosive specialist?” Sesuke yelled over to her. Kanon started to mumble something but it never made a full sentence. Lily quickly turned back to normal minus her eye color. "That's right run!!" She yelled doing a pose like Jiraiya usually did. "Never forget that it was The Blood Desert Sage that spared you." She said laughing. Sesuke rolled his eyes. ‘All the girls I know in my life and I fall in love with the one who can kill anyone with one look…no matter…she’s still my fox…and I wouldn’t trade her in for anyone else.’ Sesuke thought smiling his playful smile.  
“You two done threatening each other or am I going to work alone…with explosives?” Sesuke asked leaning on the gate door. Lily grinned. "Ah gomen I got too involved in it!!" Lily said running up to him. “Nah it just means that they won’t be bothering us for a VERY long time.” Sesuke said looking over at Kanon who was still standing motionless. “If I didn’t have the sharingan I would’ve thought you put her in a genjutsu…” Lily scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Maybe I should have just punched them..." she said looking back at Kanon. “Nah…you did it in a way I find amusing but if she isn’t back in the village by the time it starts to rain…I’ll drag her back in.” He said walking into the village. "You want me to go grab her?" Lily offered running after him. “Nah you’ll be fine, I just can’t work in explosives by myself.” He said turning and walking backwards till she got caught up. "Okay..." she said as her eyes changed back to her brilliant blue color. She grinned. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her in tight. “Just…don’t knock any of the fireworks on the tags….if so make a mad dash for the door.” He said before letting her go. "Sesuke Uchiha I am not the curious type." she lied looking at him. “So was I until I got two burn marks on my butt…and one of them wasn’t from my father.” He joked smiling at her. Lily giggled.  
They walked up to a small round building and Sesuke opened the door. “Hey gramps…I need a count.” Sesuke said walking in. No one was in the room. “Damn old bastard…” Sesuke stood there glaring before an explosion came from beneath them. “Damn mole! His place is the only place with a basement.” Sesuke said as a light smoke came up the small stairs. Lily just blinked. “Don’t be calling me a mole. I have better hearing than them you know.” The hunkered over old man came up the steps smoking. “Now what do you need you stubborn hawk!” “I need an explosive count.” “Explosive count? I sent Kanon to tell you.” “She ran into a…wall.” Sesuke lied. “Wall…I knew too much explosives would make her blind. Come this way and don’t touch anything!” he said before heading back downstairs. "I'll just stay out here...heh heh…" Lily said nervously. “All right I’ll be up shortly.” He said going down the stairs. “The hell old man!” “Would those work?” “Work…uhh…yeah” “Need more let me know.” “Let me check next door to see if they have enough Kunais for this many explosives.” “You don’t go to that hag! She’s crazy mad!” the old man yelled as Sesuke walked back up the stairs. “Let’s go talk to his wife.” Sesuke said opening the door. “I’m warning you Hawk she don’t know a thing!” “Just keep those under my name!” Sesuke yelled back into the room. Lily sweat dropped. "Wow..." she said “Yeah well…that is just part one of the happy couple.” Sesuke said as he walked to the building next door and opened the door to it.  
“Gram!” “Don’t Gram me I saw you walk by me and go to that filthy mole. Wipe your feet before you come in here!” She yelled from the kitchen to the side. “Gram I need a kunai count.” “Count your own kunais…I got cookies in.” “I hope you don’t burn them this time. I don’t think we can eat rocks.” Sesuke said wiping his feet. “…We?” A few pots and pans could be heard hitting the floor. Lily walked in behind him tapping her shoes off of snow before walking in. The old lady came out hunkered over as well.  
“Well my, oh my…you have someone besides Kanon at your side…” Sesuke leaned back to Lily. “Don’t eat her cookies.” He then went back to Gram. “Yeah Kanon is working some other stuff out I need a weapon count.” Sesuke said walking farther into the room. “Well help yourself they are in the back room…don’t cut anything they are new after all.” She said before going back into the kitchen. Lily stood there and waited for him. Sesuke walked back into the back room while Gram came out with a bowl of steaming cookies. She walked over to Lily and held the bowl out to her. “Want a cookie dear, they are home made and fresh, the best in the whole village.” Gram said to her. "Uhh......um…I'll pass I Just ate...." Lily told her smiling. “You must have picked up some of his eating habits. No sweets type of person.” Gram said sulking. Sesuke walked out and tore the corner off his scroll and handing it to Gram. “I need that many by morning. Do you think you can have it done by then?” Sesuke asked standing next to Lily. Gram looked at the paper. “You paying me or is your uncle?” Sesuke hesitated by looking at the door before looking back at Gram. “We both are.” “Well well well…good for you…it’s about time we got a new name as Kage in this Village.” “Gram…It’s not final yet so don’t go getting ideas for cookies. Thanks someone will be by tomorrow morning to get them.” Sesuke said opening the door. “Alright you two but I will start planning anyway.” Gram said with a smile as she turned to go back to the kitchen while looking at the little slip of paper. Lily walked out. Sesuke closed the scroll and stuck it back in his pouch before turning to Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well I’m done for the day…anything you want to do…go see…” he said. "There's more to see than snow and Ice?" she asked arching an eyebrow. “Haha well…from the top of the Glacier…” He turned around and pointed to the peak behind the Kage building. “…you can almost see the part of the ocean that isn’t frozen over.” She gave him a skeptical look. “Alright well I haven’t seen it but it is said that on clear days which happens like twice a year you can see it.” He said looking at her. "I've been to the ocean before....worse trip mom took us on...Ichigo threw me half a mile out to sea..." she said sulking. “Haha…well you know my ocean experience…but besides that…there is nothing really to do here. Snowball fights but it was only good when Raiden was here.” Sesuke said looking off at something getting lost in thought. Lily blinked. "You talked about him before...did he leave on a mission or something?" she asked. “I heard that he was killed when entering the border to our side. In the first battle of the war…” he said sadly still looking off. "Oh...."Lily said sadly. "I'm sorry...."she said looking at the ground. “Yeah…he was one of those people you can never replace…He always wanted to know what it was like to live in an area surrounded with trees because I would talk with him and Kanon about the Leaf all the time and he could never imagine it. I told him that one day he could go beyond the Village hidden in the Stones and come visit me for a few months and he was like a kid on his birthday….but…that was then…” He said looking down at the ground. Lily walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Sesuke..." she said. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers. “Thank you…” he whispered. She smiled. He pulled away. “Well now that that is out of me…what do you want to do now?” he asked twisting his neck and popping it. "Mmmm…" she said pondering what they could possible do. “We could go and chat with Janelle…I’m sure she would LOVE to get some more pictures for her damn wall.” Sesuke said looking at her. Lily stuck her tongue out. "We could but you would be so mad by the time we left I'd swear I'd have to throw you out in the snow to cool off…" she teased. “Well in that case I will just have to tie you up to a pole…naked.” He said leaning in and kissing her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for more. “Let's go home.” he said.  
With Sesuke’s plan written down, the Glacier Shinobi including Lily prepared for their two day trek across the frozen wastelands of the Land of Ice to set things in motion at the border. Hopefully with the way they have it planned out it can stop the progression of Earth invading Ice.

Ichigo ran back into the office breathing heavy. "She's not there..." he said to Temari. Temari leaned back in her chair as Daichi stood beside her. "There's no use sending out forces to search for her....Ichigo!" She said. Ichigo stood straight. "Go to the Leaf and see if you can't form a team to search for her.....When I'm done here I'll try and join you..." she said. Ichigo nodded and took off. Temari sighed. "Well ready?" she asked Daichi. He nodded nervously. She got up from her chair and pulled him along with her. "Don't be so scared....geez..." she said with a grin dragging him down the hall and into a room.

Moriko yawned. “Camping in the woods with your father and an old man cutting deer antlers off…Then I come back and it’s work at the hospital with mom or work with grandma at the flower shop. No wonder my head was always in a loop. I have two different lives!!” Moriko yelled as she walked home. She looked up at the sky. “I wonder what Ichigo is up too…” she said sighing.

Ichigo was now riding over the forest to the Leaf on his battle fan. "Heh Mom was right if you flew here using the air currents it would be faster...Just a few hours away and I'll be in the Leaf." he said as the wind carried him at top speed. Moriko opened her door to be tackled by her mother. “Oh my god my little girl is finally home!! I’ve missed you so much!!!” Ino yelled as she hugged her daughter. “Uh…mom…can’t…BREATHE!!!” Moriko yelled as she tried to pry her mother off of her. Ino pulled away and covered her nose. “Girl you need a shower. You smell like your father in the mornings plus deer and…is that…I don’t even want to know!!!” Ino yelled before making a gagging noise. Moriko sweat dropped. “Thanks for the obvious. I could smell it on dad when we got back into the village.” Moriko said as she walked passed Ino who was now holding up a cross sign with her fingers. “Stay back until you smell like my daughter!!” Ino said as Moriko went to her room to get some stuff before heading to the bathroom. “Some welcome home party…she’ll do the same thing to dad when he gets home…how troublesome.” Moriko said before going into the bathroom.  
Ichigo had finally arrived. He hovered the fan to the ground then jumped off it then he folded it before latching it back on his back. "First to the Hokage then......find some available people..." he said running to the Kage office. Ichigo made it and opened the door. "Hokage!! I need some available ninja!!" he yelled walking up to the desk. Ebisu looked up as he was placing papers on the desk. “Uh Hokage-sama isn’t in right now he’s on a break…but I um could sign you in for him.” "There's no time!! Lily disappeared two days ago...Suna can’t afford to send a search party out so Mom sent me to come here..." he said. “Wha what? Disappeared…Oh Konohamaru isn’t going to like this but…” Ebisu reached into the desk and pulled out the active ninja scroll. He opened it and looked through it. “Well we don’t have any available till later in the week except for one…Moriko Nara…she should be back from her camping trip with her father.” Ebisu said looking up at him. "Thanks!!" he yelled before running out the door.  
Ichigo ran to the Nara compound and banged on the door. He was breathing heavy and sweat was dripping down his face. Moriko popped her head out of the bathroom door. “Mom door!!” Silence. “Don’t tell me she went to work already.” Moriko said closing the door some before coming out wrapping a towel around her. “I say she is as lazy as the man she married!” Moriko said tucking her hair behind her ears before calmly opening the door. “Yes?” "Moriko I need you right now!!" he yelled staring at her dead serious. Moriko blinked at him in shock. “I uh….” She said slowly letting go of the towel causing it to slide some before falling. Moriko then looked down and screamed. “AHHH!!!” She then slammed the door shut and picked up the towel. She stood against the door like she was trying to barricade it. Her face was bright red. ‘Oh my god…please tell me he just didn’t see that…’ she thought shaking. Ichigo was frozen solid blood was dripping down his nose. The wind blew by. “Uh um…o-o-one m-m-minute…” Moriko stuttered slowly trying to move towards the bathroom. ‘Oh please…I hope he didn’t see…’ she thought stopping as she held on to a chair. He fell backwards twitching his face was red. "Uhh.....uh....." he said.  
Once she got back into the bathroom she got dressed messed with her hair a bit and then slowly made it back to the bathroom taking deep breaths. “Okay Mori…he didn’t see…he didn’t see.” She said before opening the door a crack and looked outside to see him on the ground. “Ichigo!” She yelled going over to him and lifting him up on her knees as she knelt down next to him. “Hey you alright?!” ‘No no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!!!!!’ Moriko’s mind was yelling. He slowly came to and looked up at her. He stared at her for a moment before screaming and quickly getting up and diving into a bush. “Uhh…I guess so…um…well…um…I’m just…go…back inside…if…uh…you…um…don’t…need me…” she said nervously looking from the bush to her front door. "Wait wait wait....I do need you..." he said inside the bush. "Lily disappeared two days ago…and Suna doesn’t have the help to go search for her so...." he said while trying to stop his nose from bleeding. “Disappeared…what…do you think happened to her...?” Moriko asked standing up and brushing the dirt off of her knees. "Well If I knew I would know where to look!!" he yelled. "I searched Suna and in the desert no sign of her...Mom thought she might of went to Mount Myoboku to train but we haven't received word from the toads so Mom wants a team to go around and search..." he said. Moriko gave the talking bush a look of ‘Huh’. “I would’ve understood that a little better if…” she leaned to peer in the bush. “…you weren’t speaking brush.” He sighed. "Just stay right there!" he said he slowly crawled out of the bush and stood but turned his back to her. He cleared his throat.  
"So in other words I need you to help me look for her..." he said not facing her “Well sure anything for you…I mean for your family and all since you all are close to my family and yeah…we can start in the woods…um the deer might be able to help some.” Moriko said mumbling of random stuff as she couldn’t really look at him with out the words he said to her popping in her head before she just exposed herself to him in broad daylight. "Ga-good idea...We'll try there first..." he said. “Alright um…let me go get a few things and um…leave a note for my parents telling them where I went and um…yeah.” She rambled before darting into her house slamming the door shut. “Oh god…I can’t do this…not with everything that just happened running through my brain…Moriko…just calm down….” She said before running to her room and getting her ninja tools and a few other items and ran back to the front room and wrote a note before walking slowly out of her house.  
“Uh…we can go this way…um there is a short cut to the deer area.” She said walking past him not looking at him. Ichigo bristled up like a cat before running up next to her. He had his hands still covering his face. "Don't.....walk ahead of me......" he said trying to sound as nice as possible. He didn't look at her either instead he kept his face forward. He was trying everything to dispel the image of her out of his mind. 'Uhhh geez how am I going to look at her now? She does have a hot body. Dahh stop thinking such things. You can't deny she had some nice curves and her...stop stop stop...' he was having a thought war with himself. The fox within him snickered. Ichigo's face was turning so red that you would swear it was permanent. “W-why not…I can’t s-show you the way if I’m behind you.” She said as her face was turning red. ‘Great…he’s probably laughing at me or something…how am I going to be able to look at him without the thought of him seeing me like that…’ She thought starting to breathe heavy. "J-just...walk sorta...in front but not way in front." he said trying hard not to look at her. She slowed down and now was walking next to him. ‘Eeeehhh…I wish I knew what he was thinking…he probably thinks I’m desperate or something…oh god why me!!!’ Moriko whined in her head. “H-how’s this…” she asked glancing his way quickly. "F-fa-fine..."he stuttered still not looking at her. They walked a few ways before making it to the woods.  
“Um…not far from here is…um my family’s deer farm…” He kept silent. His mind was jumping from one thing to the next. The only thing he seemed to focus on was her presence beside him. Her breathing hadn’t really calmed down any. They continued walking through the woods. Moriko stopped and whistled lightly before a few deer popped their heads out behind trees. She smiled before walking over to one. “Hey…I bet you missed me?” She said as she petted it. She looked up at Ichigo before jumping a bit and looked down. “Um…you can pet them…just don’t make any sudden movements.” She said quietly. He wiped his nose again quickly. "Uh...I...I'm...good.....animals don't seem to like me much..." he said nervously. “Alright but if you change your mind…just approach them slowly.” She then whispered something in deer’s ear and she giggled. The deer walked over to Ichigo and started sniffing him. Ichigo stood still. "Uh....." he eyed the thing. The deer licked his hand before rubbing its head against it. “They don’t bite…they just kick or run.” She said laughing a bit. Ichigo looked at it nervously before sticking his hand out a bit to pet it.  
The deer rubbed its head against his hand again. Moriko smiled before she turned and went to one of the other deer. She whispered something in its ear before it shook. “I see…” she then looked at the other one. “You…” she said quietly. It did the same thing. “Yeah…we’ll try the others. Thank you.” She whispered before turning back to Ichigo to see the deer sticking its nose in his pocket. "Ack hey...." he said moving away a bit. It jumped backing away looking scared. “Haha…I think she likes you.” Moriko said as she walked up slowly next to the deer and bent down kissing it on top of the head. "It can like me all it wants just don't stick that nose back in my pocket..." he said eyeing the thing. “Haha…Thank you.” She whispered to the deer. “Um…we have to head to the others to see if they’ve seen Lily. These here haven’t…” Moriko said still not being able to look at him in the face. "Kay then lead the way..." he said staring at the ground. She sighed before nodding. She then started walking off to her left. A few minutes passed before she stopped. “Um…this way.” She said taking a right to avoid the barrier tag on one of the trees. He followed her by walking behind her but stared at her feet the whole time. 'Kay this is good as long as I don't see her face it’ll work out.' he thought. She stopped again as she stared at another barrier tag. ‘I forgot he put so many up.’ Moriko thought before continuing to take rights.


	12. Chapter 12

They eventually made it to an open field. She whistled lightly again and dozens of deer heads pop up and looked at them. “Here are most of them.” She giggled. He didn't look up but lowered his gaze to the ground. Moriko walked up to one that was missing its antlers. She whispered something before the deer made a growl grunting noise. She looked up to see almost all of the deer shook. “Thank you.” She whispered before turning to Ichigo. “I’m sorry…they haven’t seen her in this part of the woods.” She said sadly looking down at the ground. Ichigo sighed. "Damnit where the hell could that vixen be?" he growled. “Um…have you asked Lord Konohamaru if she has checked into the village?” she asked. "He wasn't there...and Ebisu, by the way he took the news seemed she hadn’t been there." he said turning around and punching a nearby tree in frustration only to be have several branches fall on his head. He staggered back and fell on his back dizzy. "Ehhhh…" he said. Moriko turned around to watch all the deer bounce away from them. She then turned around and ran over to him. “Ichigo…Oooo.” She said looking at the pulsing round bump on his head. She took her pouch off and pulled out a Band-Aid and an ointment before rubbing it on the bump and placing the Band-Aid on it. She then bent down and kissed it. He came to just as she was kissing his head.  
"Ehh......" he looked at her with a terrified look. He quickly moved away. "Dah...." he said getting on his hands and knees bowing down to her. "Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen…" he kept saying. "Please Mori beat me up, slap me, just knock me out..." he pleaded. She stared at him blinking. “W-why would I do that…how would you have known the branches would hit you in the head?” she asked looking away scratching her cheek. "Dahh I don't mean the tree I mean I can't look at you anymore with out thinking...." he said shaking his head. "Please Mori I can't look at you anymore because I haven't earned the right to see you like that!!" he confessed his face red.  
Her face shot up red. “Uhh…it’s ok…it was my fault…um…you just caught…m-me at a b-bb-bad t-t-time….” She said nervously. "B-b-but it was my fault for staring so please hit me!!" he said still bowing. “….I w-wouldn’t consider…a a a few s-seconds staring….b-but…I forgive you….it isn’t l-like it i-is going to ha-happen again.” She said as she began to shake and breathe heavy again at the thought of that moment. He blinked and slowly looked up at her this time. "But it’s...still my fault...I should have not been so hasty knocking..." he said before looking down at the ground again. “A-actually I think it’s my mom’s fault…she didn’t tell me she was g-going to work while…I was getting cleaned u-up from the camping trip…” she said. "No Mori....." he said sitting up and taking her hands in his. "It's my fault....all my fault…" he said looking at her.  
"Mori....." he started just to growl in frustration. He dropped her hands and grabbed on to her shoulders. "Moriko Nara......There's something I gotta say to you..." he said looking determined. It was like her heart stopped. She jammed her eyes closed. “…w-what…” she mumbled. "Well..." he started to say. "Gah....listen here Nara....I'm in love with you..." he stated. "I've.....been in love with you since......since we became teammates......." he confessed. She blinked in shock. She stuck a hand on her chest. Yep it stopped.  
“Uhh…I…um…” She couldn’t think of anything to say. ‘W-what do I do…’ “I-Ichigo…um…” She could feel the blood rushing to her face. He stared into her eyes searching for some sign of hope. 'Please just.....just tell me...' he thought. In a second she wrapped her arms around his neck. She just wanted to scream. “I…I love you too…” she whispered. His eyes widen with realization. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath and sighed. "Mori-Chan....." he said as a smile crossed his lips. She smiled before pulling back. She bit her lower lip before she leaned in closer to his face. “Ichi-kun…” she said kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. She leaned more on him as she tangled her fingers into the hair on his neck while she slipped her tongue between his lips. His eyes popped opened and he stared at her in disbelief. She slowly slid her hands down his neck and gently pushed him down on the ground before her hands returned to the back of his neck. Ichigo was now freaking out. 'Dah...what the...' he thought. Her body froze.  
“Moriko…are you the two who made the deer run…” came a low growl from behind them. Moriko opened her eyes with a jolt before she whined. She pulled her tongue out of Ichigo’s mouth and tried to move. ‘No no no…busted!’ she yelled in her head. She slowly turned her head jerkingly and looked over her shoulder. The figure was blocking out the sun so he was completely covered with a shadow. His eyes where beady little stars of anger. “Moriko answer me.” He snapped. “Uhh….i-it was an-!” She couldn’t finish because the shadow that was wrapped around her crawled up to her neck forcing her off of Ichigo. Ichigo blinked stunned. “G-Grampa…It was…an a-a-accident…some…branches fell scaring…t-them away…” Moriko mumbled as she stared at the black shadow that was inches away from choking her.  
“You expect me to believe that when you two are frolicking around like the way you were.” “Uh um…I-it it is true I promise you Grampa…it is…Ichi-kun he was…he was hit with one of the b-branches and I was…checking on him…when um…um…” She said leaning her head back as the shadow crawled more up her neck. “Is this true Ichigo?” Shikamaru asked appearing kneeling next to him. "Uuh....uh yes sir.....I hit a tree and I got hit.......Mori...was....ch-checking on.....me…" he stuttered. Shikamaru growled. “The things that troublesome woman teaches her when I’m not there...” Shikamaru said before sighing and standing. “Let her go dad. She’ll return it one way or another.” Shikamaru said shoving his hands in his pockets. The shadow around Moriko unraveled and vanished. “Some granddaughter I have. You should teach her better.” Shikaku said folding his arms glaring at Moriko as she fell over backwards to the ground gasping for air.  
“What a drag…alright you two come on. What is the reason why you are out here?” Shikamaru asked. "Uhh well you see..." Ichigo began. “He came…here to look…for Lily...and I thought…the deer…can help us if they’ve seen her.” Moriko said rolling over and sitting on her legs. “And…” Shikamaru growled as Shikaku looked at the broken branches. "They didn't seem to have seen her so...I...got angry and punched a tree..." he said scratching the back of his neck. “…Then the deer dance?” Shikaku growled. “Dad…alright you two with me.” Shikamaru said going over to Moriko and grabbing her by the arm forcing her to her feet. “You taking me to mom?” “No I’m taking you home, your mother will go berserk if she found out about this which will be troublesome for me.” Shikamaru said. “What about Ichi-kun…you can’t lock him up in our house.” “No but I can send word to his mother that Lily isn’t here.” He said pulling Moriko. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Mom..." he muttered as an image of Temari standing in front of flames with her face looking like she was going to kill him appeared. His eye twitched. He slowly stood up.


	13. Chapter 13

They made it back to the village. Shikamaru dragged Moriko the entire time. Once they made it to the Nara house Shikamaru opened the door and pointed inside for Moriko. She whined before turning to Ichigo. “Sorry I couldn’t be much help…I hope you find Lily.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. “A good luck charm.” She said before turning and going inside. Shikamaru pulled the door shut causing it to slam. Ichigo sighed. "....great." he muttered walking back towards the Hokage office.  
Konohamaru walked into his office whistling while shoving a piece of cloth in his nose. “Do I want to guess on where you went Lord Konohamaru?” Ebisu asked coldly with his arms crossed and tapping a foot. “I took a walk. I needed the air.” Konohamaru said walking over and taking a seat. “Uzumaki Ichigo is back in the village.” “Oh well you should’ve came and got me.” “Lily has disappeared he is currently looking for her with Nara Moriko.” Ebisu said tapping a lens on his glasses. “Lily has disappeared? The last time she was here was when they left a few days ago.” “Yes well it was two days ago when she did.” “Two days ago?!” “Yes my Lord.” Konohamaru flipped through some papers and opened scrolls before pulling out one small one. “What is it?” “This maybe just a coincidence but I received word earlier that the Land of Ice’s Daimyo was killed during a village take over.” “That possibly couldn’t have anything to do with Lily disappearing…would it?” “Sesuke Uchiha left for war the same day they left the Leaf. He would’ve arrived at the Glaciers before the battle.” “So you are thinking…” Ebisu asked trailing off. Konohamaru stared at him with worry.  
Ichigo sulked walking up the stairs to the office. "Great...now...she won't be able to go out of her own home..." he muttered as he reached the door and knocked. “Come in, Ebisu send word to the Kazekage, we might know where she is at.” Konohamaru said standing. “Yes my Lord!” Ebisu yelled running out of the room almost knocking over Ichigo. Ichigo quickly caught his balance then walked in sulking. "I couldn't find her..." he said. “That is alright I may think I know where she went but how she got there is beyond my knowledge really.” Konohamaru said falling back into his chair. Ichigo blinked for a moment before realizing. "WHAT!!" he yelled moving to his desk and slamming his hands down hard. "WHERE WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled. “Land of Ice.” Konohamaru said in a serious tone. Ichigo eye twitched. "What...why...how......" he stopped talking before anger was apparent on his face. "UCHIHA!" he snarled banging his fists into the desk making holes. His eyes turned red.  
“Now I’m not for certain that she is there. It is a possible guess but no one is allowed up there unless they are summoned by the Koorikage or the Daimyo themselves…but now it is just the Koorikage who is in charge. I am having Ebisu send word to your mother in Suna about this though so please…don’t break my desk.” Konohamaru said sweat dropping. Ichigo growled. "So...I'm just supposed to sit here..." he growled. "While my little sister is running around with that bastard?!!" he yelled. Konohamaru sighed. ‘The more I say the more it’ll make the situation worst.’ “Until we have received word from your mother yes.” Konohamaru replied pulling the bloody wad of cloth out of his nose and throwing it in the trash. "Tsk." Ichigo said storming out the door and out of the building.  
Ebisu sent word to Suna about Konohamaru’s theory. Moriko lay sideways on her bed looking at the floor. The words Ichigo said to her repeated in her head. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left a note telling them on where I went.” She said before getting up and going over to the door opening it. A shadow zoomed across the floor to her door. “EEEEPPP!!!” She yelled slamming the door. “You stay in there…” Shikamaru growled as he sat in the front room playing Shogi. “What a drag…I can’t even get something to eat…hmm.” She said turning around facing the window. She then smiled evilly before going over to it and climbing out. Ichigo walked back home. He slammed the door open then slammed it shut. He walked into the living room and set his fan down and took off his Chuunin vest tossing them to the floor. He then hopped over the couch and laid down. He glared up at the ceiling. Sesuke's smartass face appeared. Ichigo growled and turned on his side. He looked over on the table. A framed photo sat on the table. Ichigo stared at it for a while.  
"What would you do in this situation.......Dad?" he asked closing his eyes. In Suna Daichi was being pushed back into the office by Temari. "Oh come on you got to get right to work Seventh Kazekage…" she said that last part in a seductive voice. Daichi's face flushed. She then moved him in the room and sat him down in the chair. "There see nothing to it...." she said smiling. Daichi laughed nervously. "Well then I'm off back to Konoha..." she said waving. "Umm Temari-sama..." he said shyly. "Hmm?" she said blinking. He picked up two scrolls off the desk and handed them to her. She blinked and unsealed the first one. "Hmmm.....Kono thinks Lily's in Ice…with ...Sesuke..." she muttered the last part. She then opened the second. Her hands shook violently. "THAT!!! ......LAZY ASS!!!" she growled storming out of the office. Daichi blinked. "Uhhhh." he said as some papers from a stack to his left tipped over and fell on him. Temari wasted no time gearing up. She soon jumped on her fan and took off to Konoha.  
Moriko walked sweetly into the hospital and over to the nurse’s desk. “Hi is my mother busy?” She asked. “Um she shouldn’t be, she’s on the third floor today.” The nurse said smiling. “Thank you.” Moriko then took off down a hallway and up the stairs to the third floor. She walked by some rooms looking of Ino when she came out of a room down at the end of the hallway. “Mom!!” Moriko yelled chasing after Ino. Ino turned around to have her daughter hug her. “Moriko…what is it?” Ino asked blinking at her daughter. Moriko whispered something in her mother’s ear. Each sentence Ino’s eyes got wider and wider before she screamed “OH MY GOD I’M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!!!!” Ino said squeezing her daughter. Moriko just giggled. Ino then gasped.  
“I wonder what your father sent to Temari…I wonder how she took the news….I wonder if she is going to visit!” “Mom she can’t…she’s Kazekage.” “That would never stop her from visiting if she got your father’s news…I can’t be here when she arrives!” Ino said letting go of Moriko and dashing down the hallway and down the stairs. Moriko blinked. “Dad was right…she did go berserk.”  
Temari was madder than a hippo with a hernia. "How dare that lazy ass say that about my son?!! This time I'm going to get my rematch!!!" she yelled flying over the forest. "Eleven more hours is all you have left to live NARA!!" she yelled laughing.  
Ino couldn’t let her daughter go. She was so happy for her. “To think he said it before you and you kissed him first. I’ll get you anything you want ANYTHING!! Just say it and it’s yours.” “Mom.” “My baby is all grown up!!” “Mom.” “I can just see my grandchildren now. There will be so many!!” “MOM!” “What Mori?” Moriko cleared her throat before pointing. Ino followed her finger till she saw what was waiting for them at the front door. Shikamaru was on his last cigarette of a pack since the box in his hand was crushed. He had a look of I’m going to kill you both on. “Shika dear…you are jumping to things.” Ino said in a sexy voice. “Don’t do that to me Ino.” “Shika please…It was bound to happen sooner or later…” Ino said in the same way. Shikamaru just glared at her. “Moriko go inside.” Ino said shoving her daughter a way from her.  
“Great Nara showdown in the street and I don’t get to watch. I was better off going to Ichigo’s house to get some better action.” Moriko then slapped a hand over her mouth once she realized what she said. Ino just jumped with joy as hearts flowed out about her. “I love you Mori!!” “Moriko, get inside!” Shikamaru snapped coldly. Moriko glared at her father. ‘Someone needs to pull the antler out of his ass before I go insane again.’ Moriko growled jumping over their fence that led to the back yard.  
"Not much longer NARA!!!" Temari said in a some what sing songy voice as she was now halfway there. Ichigo had fallen asleep on the couch and was sawing logs unaware of the events to unfold.  
Ino now had one of Shikamaru’s arms behind his back and she was kicking him in the leg. “She has the right to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants! I’m not going to let you ruin that for her do you hear me SHIKAMARU!!!” Ino yelled. “Ino…stop…you’re causing a scene!!” he yelled in between her kicks. Moriko watched from the front window laughing. No one ever made her mother mad. “NO I WILL NOT STOP!! Not until you apologize to your daughter, to her Ichigo, to Temari, and to ME DAMNIT!!!” Ino said before letting his arm go and jamming her elbow in his back twisting it around. “I-Ino…you crazy bitch stop!!” Shikamaru whined. Ino went from angry to PISSED OFF. “What…did you call me…Nara?” “You…h-heard me Ino…” Ino’s eyebrow twitched as three anger marks popped up. “…You…You…” Ino then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him like a sheet.  
"FINALLY!!!" Temari yelled jumping off her fan as she entered the Leaf. She landed on her feet and closed her fan sticking it behind her back. "Now.....time to go kill a lazy deer..." she said taking off towards the Nara compound. She arrived just in time to see the spectacle of Ino beating Shikamaru.  
"Look's like I was beat to the punch line again..." she teased. Ino dropped Shikamaru. He fell to the ground like a balloon out of air and steamed. She snorted before kicking him again and she then went over to Moriko and kissed her on the forehead. “You are such a cutie!” she said as nice as can be. Temari walked up. "Well Ino seems you beat me to killing him again..." she said eyeing Shikamaru. "Anyway....what exactly did Ichi do?" she asked. Ino snickered. “He confessed.” Temari's eyes widen. "Nooo." she said looking at Moriko. Moriko nodded shyly. “That isn’t the only thing…he got his first kiss too!” Ino whispered to Temari. Temari grinned and squealed like a school girl. "Finally I knew that boy would finally get some of the family back bone and confess." She said sticking her fist in the air. “But to think…my…husband…had to go and ruin it with his father.” Ino growled looking at Shikamaru who was still steaming. “T-that…wasn’t…the only two things that happened…” Moriko said blushing. Ino stopped and looked at her daughter. “What…there’s more?” Temari almost got in Moriko's face. "You didn't....." she made a few hand gestures  
“GAHHHH!!!!! NO NO NO!!...he um…just happened to see me…n-n-na…kkkk…ed...” Moriko said struggling to get it out as her face shot red. Ino’s eyes widen. “Nooo…” Temari almost had a heart attack. "Damn and here I thought I'd have grandkids sooner..." she said sulking. Ino patted Temari on the shoulder. “There there Temari, next time…for sure.” Ino said sulking with her. Moriko blushed with fear. “Eeehhhh…..” "Or we could...lock them in a room somewhere..." Temari grinned pointing out a master plan. Ino’s face went into a grin as she slowly turned her head to her daughter. “Mom…no…enough for one day…I thought I was going to lose my heart today…Mom Mom no no!!!” Moriko yelled as Ino walked towards the door. “Temari you find the room. I get the girl.” Ino said opening the door. “NO DON’T DO IT!!! STOP!!!” Moriko yelled running from the window. Ino could be heard laughing before she popped her head out the window. “I love this.” Temari grinned. "Now to get that son of mine." she smiled wickedly before skipping home. Ino then ran to her daughter’s room trying to get the door open. “Mori let me in!!” “No!” “Mori….you love him right?!” “Yes I mean NO!” “Mori...” “STOP!!” “Fine I’ll just go tell Temari that Ichigo will just have to find some-.” The door swung open and Moriko had a not happy look on her face. “He wouldn’t do it!” “He wouldn’t do what? Sleep with you or find someone else?” Moriko’s mind only made it half way through what her mother said before blushing. “N-no not that. He wouldn’t choose someone else!” “I’m sure he wouldn’t…so you going to go along with this plan of ours or do I have to make you go?” “…how troublesome...” Moriko grumbled walking out of her room. Ino just rose with happiness. ‘I couldn’t be even more proud of her!’ she thought following her.


	14. Chapter 14

Temari busted the door open. "Oh ICHI-GO where are you?" she called in a sing songy voice. She walked into the living room to find him asleep. She stood over the couch like a shadow with yellow stars for eyes. "Hee hee." she said. Ichigo opened an eye. “Mom wha-" he started to say before Temari whacked him over the head with her fan knocking him out. "Sleep." she said. "Hmm now to find a room…they aren't using mine that's for sure...hmmm ah the guest room is just the right size of a bed." she said grinning dragging him in the room. She bolted the windows down and the doors down. She then tossed him up on the bed. "Now be a good little boy and wait till she gets here..." she said with a smile and a kiss before shutting the door locking several locks. Ino skipped down the street to the Uzumakis while Moriko walked with a cloud over her head. “This is going to be fun. This is going to be fun. I hope you have a son. So he can add more fun. Oh this is going to be fun!” Ino sang. Moriko just whimpered. Ino bounced on the door step and knocked while wrapping her other arm around Moriko pulling her in close. Temari opened it. "Well didn't have to drag her I see..." she said grinning letting them in. “Nope that is why she is the best for Ichigo!!” Ino said rubbing her cheek on Moriko’s head. “Mom…stop it you are embarrassing me.” Moriko growled. Temari grinned. "Well let’s just hope she can 'handle' him." she said winking at Ino.  
"Just push her down past the living room and to a door on the left where there are a lot of locks on it..." Temari instructed. Ino winked back before shoving her daughter towards the door. “This is going to be fun. This is going to be fun. He will be a great partner so you can have a daughter!” Ino sang as they made it to the door. Ino unlocked the locks and opened the door before shoving her daughter inside and pulling the door shut and locking all the locks back. “Maybe twins!” Ino said before running back to the room to Temari. Moriko stood against the door with wide eyes. ‘I can’t believe…they have been working together on this…beh…’ she thought whimpering. Temari looked at Ino. "You did give her a safe word right?" she asked crossing her arms. “Uh oh…I totally forgot!” Ino yelled before sulking. “I was so caught up in the moment I forgot too…” Ino mumbled. Temari groaned. "I'll do it..." she said walking past her to the door. "Mori just in case the safe word is 'four tails'." Temari said walking back into the living room with Ino. Temari sat down. "Now sit back and relax..." she said grinning. “Safe word…four tails…what…” Moriko said breathing heavy. She didn’t want to leave the door. She just wanted to run away and hide somewhere far far away from her mother or just from everyone now.  
“I…I can’t do this…I just can’t.” she said sliding to the floor as she looked at the windows seeing them bolted down as well. Ichigo groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. "Oww...some hello that was..." he said. “DAHHHH!!!!!!!” Moriko screamed scooting to the corner next to the door. Ichigo blinked and looked. "NANI!!!!!!" he yelled scooting up to the top of the bed and up at the wall. "MORI?" He yelled pointing at her. Temari had brought some tea in for them and gave a cup to Ino before sitting down and taking a sip. “Thank you Temari.” Ino said taking a sip as well. Moriko sat there inhaling gobs of air almost hyperventilating. “No…no…I can’t…” she mumbled trying to calm her breathing down. "Uhh...hey what's wrong?" he asked moving to sit on the bed. “No no no stay away!” she said waving her hands in front of her as she tried to back away more into the corner. Ichigo looked at her. "What what are you talking about...?" he asked confused. “Aye!!!!!!!!!!” she yelled falling sideways to the floor. “…they are trying…to…m-make us…um…” she whispered before doing a few hand symbols as she blushed. His eye twitched. He looked at the window then at the door.  
"MOM!!!" he yelled jumping off the bed and trying to bust the door down only to find that Temari had placed a barrier seal so that the door could not be broken. He slammed his fists on the door in frustration. "Gomen....Mori..." he said shutting his eyes tight. “It’s okay…My fault for telling my mom…” She said sighing. He turned around and leaned on the door looking at the clock. "Well....we’re stuck in here for three hours..." he said walking back over to the bed and sitting on it having his back turned to her. “Th-th-three hours…why so long…do they really think it will take 3 hours?” Moriko asked getting up and going over to the bed sitting next to him but facing the direction she came from. "Well.......they must want to be sure whatever happens happens and...Wait they?" he asked “Yeah they…my mom and your mom are waiting patiently for a chorus that lets them know that their evil plan is going magnificently but IT WON’T!” She said irritated. He groaned. "Not Ino too...we may be stuck here for days...." he slapped his head. “Days…I can’t handle that…” she said leaning her head on his shoulder. He blinked and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Well...I do have some soldier pills in my pocket that could be okay till they let us out." he said. “Yeah…but a girl needs her beauty moments…I can’t have them while I’m locked up.” She said pouting. "Beauty moments...why you would need those?" he asked looking away. "I...I....think you’re already.......beautiful........" he said blushing a bit. “Thank you…but it’s just something…we girls do…” she said blushing as well. He scratched the back oh his head.  
"You mean like those monthly hell visits?" he asked stupidly. “No…like we mess with our hair and find the best outfits the shows us off in a good way while it makes our eye colors pop. Things like that.” He turned a bit to look at her. He gave her the cutest dumbest look. "Pfft...Like that's gonna change how you really look...." he said still confused. She turned to him. “Really…well I cut my hair to be shorter because I thought it made me look older...that was one beauty moment.” She said kindly eyeing him. "You looked the same to me..." he said looking at her. She froze. Some random chill blew past her as she stared blankly at him. “I…l-l-look the same…” She curled up into a ball facing away from him sulking. "Uh...hey what'd I say..." he said turning and sitting on his knees facing her.  
“I change one thing….and…and…I look the…same…” she said crying into her knees. He sighed. "Mori....you...." words failed him. He reached out and poked her arm. "Mori......you could...uh....have shaved your hair off and you'd still look the same." he said. "You'd still be the same girl.....I........love...." he said blushing. Her head jolted up and she turned to face him. “…really…” she asked softly. He nodded. She smiled before tackling him to the bed. “You don’t know how happy that makes me!” She yelled before kissing his cheek. "Dahh...hey..." he said being tackled. “S-sorry…” She said pulling away and laying on her back staring at the ceiling. “Um…Ichi-kun…” she said after minute or two so it seemed. "What?" he asked. “I…wanted…to apologize for my behavior in the past…I bet I was really annoying...” She said turning her head away from him. He sat up and looked over at her. "Are you kidding.....I was the annoying one....even dad said i was more annoying sometimes than you..." he said. “Well…you have to admit that when I screamed your name and nearly killed you every time I hugged you…it had to be annoying on some level.” She said sadly. He sat there and thought. "At one point it did...but...I kind of got over that after all...We were gonna be teammates I couldn't go around hating you till we were Chuunin or something..." he said “Yeah…I’m just glad that I don’t have those random spells anymore...you probably couldn’t stand living locked up with a scrambled brain like me if I was.” She said laughing. "Well your dad does it.....somehow...so I don't see how I couldn't?" he said.  
“Yeah well he plays Shogi to get his mind off of things….” She said looking at the ceiling again. He shrugged. "I'm not one for board games much..." he confessed. “Then what are you into…if you don’t mind me asking.” She said sitting up and facing him. "Umm well I like training..." he said grinning “Haha better than being a lazy guy.” She said smiling. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned nervously. Temari was leaning her ear against the door. Her face was priceless. She growled. "Hurry up and do her...jump her..fondle her...just do something...” she whispered. Moriko started to twist a strand of her hair as she started to get lost in thought. Ino leaned her ear next to the door as well. “Come on Mori…don’t just sit there like your father…” Ino whispered. Temari looked at her. "Wow...you must have it rough." she whispered to her. Ichigo stared off at the wall.  
“Bah…I’m surprised we get anything done with his stubborn lazy ass.” Ino replied looking at her. Moriko shook her head to get out of her daydream. She looked at Ichigo. “How’s your head?” she asked sitting up on her knees trying to see the bump. Temari snickered. Ichigo blinked. "Huh oh its fine I heal really fast so it's gone down a lot..." he said “Oh well that is go- Bwah!” she yelled falling over on him. Ino giggled. "Dahh...hey!!" he yelled. Temari did a thumbs up. “I’m so sorry I uh…lost my balance!” she said blushing nervously. Ino did a cute happy face. He looked at her. "Come on Ichi don't let mommy down..." Temari whispered putting her hands together praying. She swallowed a bit as her heart started to pound. “Come on Mori work that girl charm that we know you have…” Ino prayed looking up at the ceiling. Ichigo blinked. "Uhhhhh..."  
Moriko went for it. She leaned in kissing him knocking him back on the bed as she placed her hands behind his ears holding his head to hers. He blinked his face turning red. She slipped her tongue in his mouth as her hands slid down his neck stopping at his chest. Ino blinked. “It got quiet….” She said holding her ear closer to the door. Ichigo squirmed underneath her. "Either A.....They know were here…B.....they are doing it or C.....Ichigo is tying to suffocate her so we will come running in." Temari said holding up her index finger. Moriko broke her kiss.  
“What are you doing?” she asked looking at him strangely. “I’m sure she would be the one suffocating him but it still could be either choice.” Ino said looking at Temari. "Are you actually going to let those old bags get the benefit of the doubt? They won’t ever let this go if their plan works..." he said almost out of breath. Temari irked.  
"Old...." she growled. Moriko sat up and turned away from him. “I just…couldn’t resist…” she said quietly. Ino twitched. “Old…we aren’t…Old.” Ino snapped quietly. "Mori....I would...." he paused. "Love to return the favor but, not with those two forcing us....it doesn't feel right..." he said. Temari pulled out a tiny mirror and looked at her face. "I'm still the same hot sexy girl I was twenty years ago..." she growled. “Yeah…you’re right…but if it wasn’t for my mom…I would still be locked up in my house to never to leave my room…and I just…couldn’t handle not seeing you.” She said as tears formed in her eyes. “I’m sorry…” She said wiping her face as a tear fell. Ino pulled the skin on her face. “Where does he get old at? I don’t compare to that old hag who helps run the village.” She stated. He looked at her sadly. "Mori..." he said. Temari listen in just as a dark figure stood behind them. "What was that Ino?" came Tsunade's voice behind them. Temari slowly turned her head. "Uh...oh..." she said.  
Moriko wiped another tear from her face as she began to sob. Ino blinked as she looked at Tsunade. “Ha I wasn’t talking about you I was talking about the other one who helps run the village, Koharu. I could never call you an old hag Lady Tsunade.” Ino said sweat dropping. Ichigo grabbed Moriko and pulled her to him. "Please...don't cry in front of me..." he begged her. Tsunade was now leaning an ear in. "What is this, a soap opera come on make her moan do something." Tsunade hissed. Temari sweat dropped. Moriko grabbed a hold of his sleeve and clenched. She then buried her face into his neck as she continued to cry. Ino flatly stared at Tsunade before sweat dropping. Tsunade blinked.  
"Ino is your daughter on something...who cries before this?" she said. Temari sighed. "We have to literally tie them into a position and leave them overnight..." Temari growled. Ichigo began to stroke Moriko's hair. "Hey...please don't..." he said. “Hey at least my daughter has been planting kisses on him and she’s gone through a very dramatic day but I do agree with leaving them overnight.” Ino replied. Moriko reached up with her other hand and wiped her face as she sniffled. “I…I didn’t ask for this….For so long I just wanted to be held by you, to be touched by you, to be loved by you and I finally get that and it just seems like it isn’t real! I want it to be real!!” Moriko yelled before breaking out into another sob. Temari left for a minute for some rope and some tape and came back. "Tsunade you open the door and hold them back Ino and I will strip them and then tie them up." She said with a grin. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her head. "Gomen Mori-chan....." he said. Moriko pulled back and wiped her face with her shirt. “It…it isn’t your fault…” She said trying to brush her hair out with her fingers.  
Ino got ready to run into the room. “Let’s do this.” She said grinning. "Right!" Tsunade and Temari said as Tsunade opened the door. Ino ran in after Temari. “Moriko!” Ino yelled. Moriko looked over at her mother. “Soul Transfer!” Ino yelled before her body fell over. Without warning Moriko pulled her shirt off before standing and sliding her pants off. She then kicked her clothes towards her mother’s lifeless body before sitting down on the bed. Ino then picked up the clothes and tossed them out of the room. Tsunade held Ichigo down as Temari yanked on his pants. "Come on Ichi just like when you were five drop the pants!!" she yelled finally tugging them off. Tsunade hit him over the head knocking him out.Tsunade grabbed onto his shirt and ripped it off. Tsunade and Temari bolted out of the room locking it again.  
Moriko sat there dazed. “What…just….happened?” She thought before looking down. “AHHHHH!!!! WHY AM I NAKED?!!!” She then turned around to see if Ichigo had the same dramatic experience when… “BWAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” She screamed falling over and face planting into a pillow beet red. Ichigo slowly came to. He sat up and stared at the wall. He rubbed his head. "Dahh....what...." he said. Moriko skin shivered violently before she slid off the bed to the floor. “Uhhh…umm…” she mumbled. He blinked and looked at himself. "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled covering himself with his hands. “This…this isn’t happening…” Moriko mumbled curling up into a ball shaking. "DAMN YOU OLD HAGS!!!!" Ichigo yelled glaring at the door. Moriko didn’t know what to do. She was fine until this. ‘I can’t look at him…Not like that…’ she thought jamming her eyes shut. His face turned red. 'Gah...they are trying everything... ' he thought. Moriko turned around slowly shoving her head under the blankets before crawling back up on the bed. She then plopped her head in a pillow and whimpered. ‘Damn you mom…If I ever get out of this room I am going to shadow choke you!’ she thought. Ichigo's eye twitched. He scooted away a bit. He eyed Moriko. He looked like a terrified kitten or a terrified fox. He swallowed hard.  
“Mime mo mowry…Mits mall my malt.” Moriko mumbled into the pillow. He sweat dropped. "What?" he asked blinking. She turned her head towards him before dunking under the blankets so she wouldn’t see him. “I’m…so sorry…It’s all my fault.” She repeated. He sighed as his shoulders sank. "I’m not blaming you…I'm blaming three old hags who need a life..." he growled. “If I hadn’t told my mom…everything…we wouldn’t be in here…like this…” she said looking at her hands under the blankets as they were shaking nervously. "It was gonna happen sooner or later...my mom...was already picking out baby stuff when...she found out....I...loved you..." he said turning red. Moriko sat up violently. “What! Yours too! Th-that isn’t fair! We really don’t have any say in it do we?!” she said seriously looking into his face. He turned and looked at her only to quickly look away. "Well...not really...I don't have a say in it.....I mean...I have two of the scariest Kunoichi living with me....they don't take no for an answer and they only hear what they wanna hear..." he said.  
“Well I don’t take no for answer either but still. Buying baby clothes before it was really…fully…said…” She said trailing off once she realized she was facing him. She blushed before falling back down to the bed pulling the blankets over her head again. “…s-sorry…” she whispered. "Uh...yeah..." he said staring off at the wall. She pulled the blankets down to her nose. She stared at his face and smiled. Her eyes then wandered down staring at the slightly defined muscles in his arms before moving to his chest to his abs. She swallowed hard before pulling the blankets back over her head. ‘EEEEPPP!! He’s so hot…I just want to touch him…and hold him and…NO MORI!!’ She thought trying to shake the urge out of her mind. 'Great...stuck in here for who knows how long ...with a girl I like and were both naked...' he thought sulking. ‘Just please kill me now...' he thought. Moriko twirled her thumbs around nervously. ‘…what am I going to do?....I can’t hide in here forever…and they can’t keep us here forever either….’ She thought before pulling the blankets down to her nose again looking at him. ‘I could make a sacrifice…to get us out…of here…how troublesome…’ she thought pulling the blankets back up. Ichigo was picturing how he was going to get back at the hags. 'Tie them up...strip THEM down and tie them to the stone faces to hang there for a week.' he thought. Moriko started breathing heavy as she was trying to build up enough strength to do it. ‘Now…or never…’ she thought before throwing the blankets off of her and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“…Ichi-kun…I love you…” she whispered in his ear as she tightened her hug on his neck. He froze and turned, his jaw dropped. He turned red before turning white as a ghost.  
"Ehhh...." he said as his mind went blank. She pulled back just to kiss him. She placed her hands on his chest to gently push him down on the bed pressing her body against his. He didn't know what to do...his mind was a daze of emotion and no logical thing came to mind. He surprised himself by kissing her back. Moriko’s eyes opened with shock. She then slid her hands down his arms to his hands slipping her fingers between his fingers as she rose up a bit more on him. He blinked. She swung her leg over him and sat on him. She sat up and stretched a bit before leaning over and placing her hands on the bed next to his head. “You…look like a scared deer caught in a trap.” She said smiling innocently at him. "Ehh...well....uh...." he stuttered turning redder than before. She leaned in next to his ear. “I hate to sound a little mean but…I’d figure the fox would be a little more sly than the deer.” She whispered kissing his ear. He growled a bit an in one quick movement flipped her so that he was now on top of her. He grinned. "What was that...." he asled leaning down and kissing her again. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid a leg up the side of his before laying it over his. She pressed her belly against his abs closing the gap between them. He looked at her and swallowed hard. ".....y-you…sure...bout...this....." He asked a little worried. She blinked at him. “You are a real mood killer.” She said running her hands through his hair. “But we don’t have to…we can just sit and stare at walls until they miss us.” She said. He irked. "Mori.....I...meant you...really...want this now.....even with...them at the door?" he said.  
She tapped a finger in thought. “How troublesome…” she said sighing. ‘I finally get him to do something and then he hesitates again. What a drag…’ she thought. “So…the big bad fox is afraid of a little audience…I say make them wonder…” she said slowly kissing him. He gave her a weird look. He sighed. "I'm...not...scared...just....it's weird having your family at the door...." he said.  
“Your family is there too…hmm hold on.” She said sliding out from underneath him going over to the door knocking on it. “Umm…if you want us to do something you can’t listen…so can um…you like not listen please…or um…go away…we’ll um…let you know when…um…yeah its over…” she said nervously. Silence from the other side. Temari and Tsunade were in the living room excitedly talking about babies. Ichigo blinked. "Uhh Mori I don't think they'll listen to you..." he said sitting on the bed. Ino had went to check on Shikamaru but said she wouldn’t be long. Moriko waved a hand at him. “Shoosh…” she said placing her ear on the door listening. Silence but a distant conversation. She than went back to the bed and sat next to him. “I don’t think they are directly out the door.” She said blinking her big brown eyes at him.  
He sighed a bit. She sighed too before shifting around where her back was against his. ‘Well this is a drag.’ She thought looking at her hair as it fell next to her face. He blinked and turned a bit to look at her. His face was still a little red. He reached behind him and poked her out of boredom. She reached up and poked him in the shoulder as she looked at the nails on her other hand. He got a little bit playful as he poked her again snickering. She giggled a little as she poked him in the other shoulder. "Hey!!" he said turning around and poking her with both hands this time. She laughed before turning around and sitting on her feet while she poked him in the cheeks. He growled a bit. "Cheater!" he said poking her about five more times. “How is that cheating?!” she asked poking him in random spots on his chest. "Cause I say it is!" he declared poking her some more. She growled shoving him a bit but with a smirk on her face. “I don’t think it’s fair!” "Hey......meanie!" he said pushing her playfully. “Me a meanie? Look at you, you started it Mr. I’ll poke her!” she said shoving him again with a smile. "He-ey..." he said losing his balance falling back on the bed. She threw her arm up in the air. “Winner Moriko!!” she cheered laughing. "I don't think so!" he growled pouncing her and pinning her underneath him. "Now I win so nyahhh!" he said sticking his tongue out. “We’ll see who the winner is!” She said pushing him over where she was on top. “Ha!” she said with a happy face. He blinked and stared at her. His face turning red again.  
“What?” she asked blinking at him with a confused look. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing…" he stuttered. “You’re lyyyyyiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg…” She said sitting back. He gulped hard. He reached up with his right hand and slowly traced his fingertips around her right breast. Her skin shivered as it tickled. She took in a deep breath as her heart started to pound. He leaned his hand up more until he now had his hand cupping her breast. She blushed and closed her eyes as her breathing started to get a little heavy. He slowly began to massage her breast all the while he stared at her face. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He sat up a bit. Ichigo lower his head to her other breast and leaned in a bit. He stuck his tongue out cautiously licking it. She gasped. She then ran her fingers through his hair softly tangling them in it. He then cupped his mouth over her breast as he began to suck it. She arched her back gasping more as she tightened her grip on his hair. He continued this. His face heating up as he worked. Her breathing became erratic. She opened her eyes and stared dizzily at the ceiling. He moved his right hand from her breast to her ass and began to massage it. She started to make little noises in her throat with every moment his hand made. He slowly started to speed up on what he was doing. Her noises started coming out with her deep breaths before she swallowed hard holding in her breath wincing with pleasure. He switched from the left to the right. Going a bit more, faster. She leaned forward resting her forehead on top of his head as her grip on his hair came to a small pull. He could do this forever. Pleasing her like this. He let out a grunt as he started twirling his tongue around her breast. She let a large warm breath out after she realized she was holding her breath. She placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it tight. It only enticed him more as he grunted again swirling his tongue this way and that.  
She started to massage his shoulder with each breath she took gasping for more air. He then moved from her breast to her neck and began kissing her there. She could feel the sweat on her body as she jumped when he started kissing her on the neck ‘…I…I…I don’t know how much….longer I…can last…’ she thought clenching his hair and shoulder tighter. “Ichi…” she whispered. He ran his tongue around her neck before biting her a bit then kissing her where he had bitten her. Her eyes jolted open with a large gasp. “Ichi...I…” she whispered again. He bit her again a little bit harder this time but not real hard to break the skin. He grunted as he kissed in between where her shoulder and neck connected. “Ah!” she said jumping. “Ichi-k-kun….I want you!” she yelled pulling his hair a little more and digging her nails lightly in his shoulder. He growled as his whisker marks darken and his eyes changed to red. He looked the same minus the eye change and the face. He pushed her back with enough force not to hurt her on her back. He pounced and pinned her underneath him. He growled staring at her before he kissed her on the lips. She reached her tongue into his mouth playing with his as she lightly dragged her nails up his back to let them rest on his shoulder blades. Ichigo growled breaking the kiss and he stared at her before slipping his hand down between her legs rubbing all the way down. He slipped his index and middle fingers in her and began to move them in and out. Her breathing became large gasps as her face heated up. She tilted her head back with a small grunt digging her nails into him as her back slowly started to arch. He sped up a bit more and growled. Her legs fell against him and pulled them tight squeezing him between them. She started to moan quietly as her back arched more. He growled louder as his fingers started to dig deeper into her faster. “Ahh…” she said before swallowing hard. She laid her feet between his legs as she squeezed him tighter between hers. She could feel herself getting light headed and sore.  
He growled and pulled away from her. He spread her legs opened and lowered his head. He shoved his tongue in her and began to swirl his tongue around in a circular movement all while shoving his figures in and out of her. She grabbed the blankets and clenched them as she winced in pain. “Ichi…” she mumbled swallowing as her body began to twitch and shake. Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I....I'm not hurting you…am I Mori?" he asked with worry his eyes changing back to normal. She rolled over to her side and gasped for air. She nodded a little as she winced in pain. “I-I’m fine…it’s…just new…” she said before lying on her back again. Ichigo nodded a bit before slowly resuming what he was doing. This time he went a bit slower. She laid her head to the side and bit her thumb nail blushing. He slowly picked back up the pace but was a bit more gentle with her. She started to lose her breath again as she rested her other hand on her stomach and felt how sweaty she was. He stopped what he was doing for a second time. He looked at her. "Mori...I....I....I need you..." he said his face turning a bit redder. She turned her head towards him and smiled. She sat up and scooted over to him. She stuck her hands on his head as she sat down in his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. “…You have me…” She said kissing him. He kissed her back as his hands rested on her hips.  
Her hands slid down his head down his neck to his chest back up his shoulders and down his arms to his elbows. She then slid them back up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. He growled as he kissed her his hands gripping her hips a bit pulling her down more. She tangled her fingers into his hair again. She couldn’t believe how soft it was. He growled again, this time he moved and threw them both back on the bed. Her arms were going numb. She was at her limit. She pulled away from him gasping for air. “Ichi-kun…I don’t think I can go on…” She said tilting her head back. He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her to see if she was ready. She looked at him still breathing heavy. She could tell that there was fear on her face but she tried to push it aside as she shakily nodded in return. He nodded and lowered himself into her. He growled as his eyes turned red again. 'God it's tight.' he thought slowly pulling out before going back in. He started at a slow pace careful not to hurt her. "Mori-chan…" he said as he closed his eyes shut. “Hmmm…” She said breathing with every movement. It hurt only a little bit but she didn’t want to say anything. Not yet at least. He started to pick up the pace moving in and out of her. She bit her knuckle as she began to push against the bed. “…more…” she whispered through her finger. He nodded and moved a bit faster. Her mother was right on one thing when telling her about this sorta thing. ‘It does feel good…’ Moriko thought biting her finger more before letting out a gasp followed by a small moan. Ichigo grunted as he started to thrust a bit harder this time. “Ahhh!” Moriko said as her back arched and her toes scrunched up causing her legs to tighten around him. He groaned and with a final interlocking collapsed on top of her.  
Her eyes widen with pain before she relaxed releasing the air she was holding in gasping loudly. She released the hold she had on the bed and played with a strand of his hair. She tilted her head back and swallowed. Her mouth and throat was so dry she could barely stand it. She closed her eyes and reached up to pull her sweaty hair from the back of her neck. ‘It feels like 100 degrees in here…’ She thought. He slowly rolled off her and rolled to the side panting like crazy. He looked over at her and grinned sheepishly. She rolled over and faced him smiling before reaching up and holding his hand. She then scooted closer to him and pecked him on the cheek. “You deserve…that…good luck charm…” she said pulling away a bit and closing her eyes. He pulled her closer to him. "Heh.....I guess…Mori-chan..." he said. She opened her eyes and stared at him with tired eyes. “Yes Ichi-kun?” "Aishiteru...." he said leaning down and kissing her head. Temari and Tsunade were listening in now. Temari had tears of joy running down her face. Tsunade just nodded with a grin. She scooted closer in and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. “Aishiteru to you too Ichi-kun.” She said nestling her head farther into his chest before getting comfortable. Ino slammed the door open and ran over to Temari and Tsunade. “Well well what I miss!!” she yelled anxiously. Temari walked over to her. "We’re gonna be in-laws!!!" she said excitedly. “YES!!!” Ino cheered. Tsunade walked over. "Should we let them out now?" she asked them. Temari smiled. "Nahh leave em in there for a while..." Temari said. "There's always round two." she said grinning. "Besides I need him distracted so I can go to the Land of Ice to get Lily...seems she’s...up there with Sesuke…" she said. Ino blinked. “Why would she go up after him? Did she not know he was called to war?” Ino asked crossing her arms. "That's my daughter for you…jumping in head first without thinking...." Temari said crossing her arms. “That is a shame. OH MY GOD!! Temari have you seen Sasuke’s daughter?! She’s the cutest! Besides my own. But you just have to see her!!” Ino said slapping Temari lightly in the arm. Temari blinked. "What!!!!" she yelled. "Who what when why....scratch that who'd he knock up this time?" she asked. “I haven’t heard details. Something about Erika having a sister and it was an accident. I was so wrapped up with her cuteness I didn’t hear much of the story when he brought her in for a check up yesterday.” Ino said holding her index finger up before going into a cute face with bubbly eyes. Temari irked. "That......eww..." she said  
“Haha well you just have to go see her. You’ll fall in love with her! Well gals I’ve got to run. I have a deer that wants some loving of his own. Take care of my little Moriko!” Ino said turning heading back for the door. Temari shook her head. "Well I better go visit Sasuke before I leave he...might need to know what's going on..." she said. "Tsunade you can go unlock their door just make sure Ichigo doesn’t leave the village." she said. Tsunade nodded. "I think I can handle a worn out fox." she said smirking. Temari nodded and left for the Uchiha Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Ino and Temari's 'Match-Making' seems a little forced. It is similar to arranged marriage type situations. Now while this is play on this type of stuff it is in no reason okay to do this.  
> (mostly putting this up cause i know backlash will happen lol)


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke was walking quietly through his house. He knew Eriese was somewhere there he just didn’t know where at. “How is it that I can’t find a three year old who giggles every time I do this?” he said squeezing the little green dinosaur making it squeak. Eriese giggled from somewhere. “Ugh. It’s like she is everywhere!” He whined in defeat.  
While Temari made her way there she started to hum her favorite tune as she some what skipped through Sasuke's yard and to the door. She knocked still humming. With in a second a little black and blue blur with pigtails ran past Sasuke giggling and darted for the door. “Ske!” she yelled going over to the door and opening it. Eriese stood there blinking up at Temari with bold blue eyes. “Lil?” she mumbled. Sasuke walked in following his daughter before he froze. “T-Temari?” he stuttered raising an eyebrow.  
Temari grinned. "Well...hey there..." she said grinning. Temari looked down at Eriese. "So you’re the little cutie Ino was taking about…" she said smiling at her. “Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil!!!!!!!!” Eriese repeated bouncing up and down. Sasuke walked over and picked up the jumping bean. “Come on in Temari let me just put her in bed.” Sasuke said walking off as Eriese continued to repeat Lil over and over. She smirked and walked in.  
Sasuke pulled the door shut on Eriese’s room as she still continued to chant Lil. “Uhh…I’m going to be hearing that in my sleep tonight.” He said walking down the porch before meeting up with Temari. “So what brings you to my side of the ally countries?” he asked rubbing an eye. "Well...for your information....we have a bit of a situation." She said crossing her arms. "Seems Lily disappeared two days ago which oddly enough was right around the time Sesuke was due for the Land of Ice. Konohamaru thinks she went after him...which I highly think the same. So in a nut shell Lily is now stuck up in a foreign country that isn't allies with Leaf or Sand. And to top it all off before I stepped down as Kazekage word was that the Earth Country was going to finally put an end to the war." she said. “Yeah I knew about the war and Earth ending it but knowing my son he probably fought any harm that was to come to Lily but I can’t guarantee her safety when she isn’t with him.” He said leaning against the wall. “Before we left for here, Erik was planning to try and get a treaty signed between Fire and Ice but with the Daimyo dead it looks like it will be out of the question until the war is over.” Sasuke said looking at her. "Well then.....this makes matters worse." she said sighing. "I guess I'll have no choice but to drag her back myself then." she said. “How do you plan on getting up there? Walk through the front door and demand your daughter back?” He joked smirking at her. She eyed him. "Hmmm." she said looking him up and down before grinning. "Well I could go bust through two countries, cause a mass panic, and assault anyone in my way....or......." she said giving him a devilish look. He glared at her. “I hate you, you do realize that right?” he asked still smirking. “Meh....." she said shrugging sticking her tongue out.  
He sighed before laying his head back against the wall. “Fine…” he growled lifting his head banging it back against the wall. “Let me go see if Tsunade is willing to baby sit Eri while we are gone.” He said pushing himself lazily off the wall. "She's over at my place babysitting already so why don't we just drop her off there." she said. “Yeah…Give me a few.” He said walking passed her to his room. A minute or two later he came back out and went to Eriese’s room. “Hey Eri…come with me for a little bit.” He said lifting her up. She mumbled something before plopping her thumb in her mouth and laying her head on his shoulder. He walked out of her room pulling her thumb out. “Do I have to cut your fingers off or are you going to quit that?” He asked looking at her. She pulled her thumb out and burying her face into his shoulder. “Let’s get moving.” Sasuke said walking passed Temari and headed for the door.  
She followed him out as she picked back up her humming. Sasuke irked as she started singing it. His eye started to twitch when he slipped his shoes on and walked out the door. “Must you hum that?” he growled. "Would you rather I sing it?" she asked with an evil grin. “And have it stuck in her head?” he said nodding to Eriese. “I don’t think so.” She stuck her hands behind her back and giggled. "Awww is wittle Sasuke Uchiha afraid of my lullaby..." she teased. Eriese stuck her thumb back in her mouth. “I’m not afraid of it. I just don’t want my daughter humming it. She’s already picked up one thing from your family.” Sasuke replied glaring at her. She walked up next to him. "And what would that be pray tell?" she asked. “She likes a game called Dukas.” He said giving her his playful smile. Temari laughed. "Ah well...better that then the other word..." she said. She looked up at the sky. "Since when did they just up and grow on us..." she asked her eyes taking on a far away look. “Yeah…when we weren’t looking is my guess.” He said looking down at the ground as they were almost to the Uzumakis'.  
She sighed a bit closing her eyes for a moment. She put on a smile before resuming her humming. He irked and tried to ignore it, twitching. Eriese pulled her thumb out and placed her hand on Sasuke’s neck. “Eh…Yeah I know…I love you too Eri.” He said laying his head gently on hers as she smiled. They made it and he stopped to let Temari go first. “After you…Sandy.” He growled. She eyed him before poking him in the chest. "Watch it..." she warned him opening the door. "Ehh Tsunade you mind watching another one?" Temari hollered. Tsunade appeared at the door. "Oh no not more of them…" she groaned slapping her head. Temari grinned. “Oh come on. You can raid the basement of sake while were gone just make sure the kids don't get any..." she teased. Tsunade glared at her.  
Sasuke laughed. “Don’t worry Tsunade, this one doesn’t fight back she just screams and cries.” Sasuke said as he pulled Eriese’s thumb out of her mouth again. "Oh fine...it’s hard enough watching two hormonal teens…but I guess I could." she said crossing her arms. Sasuke’s eyes widen. “The hell you running over here Temari?” He snapped at her. "Oh nothing...." she said waving it off. "They're locked up anyways..." she said going in and grabbing her fan strapping it to her back. "Just a little matchmaking you...know...girl things..." she said walking back out the door and passed him. “You better not be planning the same thing with my son or I swear I will shove a Chidori down your throat that you will be begging to reverse time.” He growled handing Eriese over to Tsunade and storming after Temari. Tsunade sighed. "Those two...." she said shutting the door. "Sorry Sasuke but I'm not part of that one. Lily's still young so of course if I find her like that I'll whack her so hard she won't remember a thing. Ichigo on the other hand.....let’s just say...he's old enough…but too shy to say or DO anything..." she said smiling.  
They made it to the north gate of the Village. “You want your own bird or do you like to share?” He growled playfully at Temari. Temari turned and looked at him. "You...are just so sweet!!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aww little Sasuke...." she said rubbing her cheek on his. "I'll share with you." she teased. He leaned away from her whining. “Must you….I…I think I might get sick.” He said making gagging noises. She let go of him before hitting him over the head. "Play nice now." she said in a motherly voice. He shoved her a little bit. “I don’t play nice and you know that!” he said summoning a bird and climbing on it. “Now get your ass up here before I change my mind.” "Hmph.....must be that stick up your ass went farther." she said climbing up herself. “Yeah and I think menopause has finally hit you.” He said smiling as the bird took off. Her eye twitched. "WHAT WAS THAT?!!" She yelled. He chuckled. “I knew it!” "I'll give you MENOPAUSE!!" she growled whacking him several times over the head. After a few minutes she hmphed and crossed her arms. "And for your information I have not got there yet..." she growled. He held his head as it rang in pain. “Damn….when we get to Ice I’m shoving your ass in the water to freeze!” He snapped. “I still think you’ve hit there…” he mumbled. The bird sweat dropped. "UCHIHA!!!!!" She screamed as it was heard from everywhere causing several people to cower back into their homes.  
“Wow hanging out with Tsunade a little bit and geez…I’m just stating the obvious. You don’t have to go all…yeah I lost it.” He said smiling. She was so pissed she just wanted to knock him out.  
Kanon slid into the snow next to Sesuke and Lily. “Are they all set Kanon?” Sesuke asked looking at her. “Yes sir just like you told us to and here is the front fuse line.” Kanon said handing the wire to Sesuke. “Alright…I’m sure that the first group they send wouldn’t be the last. We just have to keep leading the units to the same spot until they quit coming.” Sesuke explained to them. “Some plan genius it was brilliant until you just said that.” “Shut up Kanon.” Sesuke snapped. “And why did she have to come! She wasn’t invited to this one bit!” Kanon yelled pointing past Sesuke to Lily. "You never know when you might need a toad sage..." Lily said with a funny look. “Why would we need a toad sage?! We have him!” Kanon growled pointing to Sesuke who sighed standing. “You two are hopeless.” Lily's funny face turned serious as her eyes flashed red before going back to normal. "I'm not hopeless..." Lily said looking at Sesuke before sulking. “I was joking with you…Kanon on the other hand…not so much.” Sesuke said pulling the Koorikage hat on his head before Kanon punched him in the back of the knee knocking him backwards to the ground. “I’m going to drown you!” Kanon said wrapping her hands around his neck. Lily growled. "Don't hit him!" “Don’t tell me what to do Sandy!” Kanon snapped. Sesuke grabbed a hold of Kanon’s arm and his hand sparked. She jumped back and stared at him. “Don’t choke your Kage!” he growled standing and stormed off towards the trap they had previous set.  
Lily watched as he walked off before turning on Kanon and growling. “It’s what he gets for calling us hopeless. He’s such a jerk sometimes.” She said hmphing. A Chidori sound came close to them and Kanon jumped to her feet screaming. Sesuke chuckled from a ways off. Lily turned on Sesuke. "Cut it out!" she said. He appeared in front of the snow mound they were behind. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “For you my fox.” He then stood up and pulled the Kage hat back on as he walked off. Kanon growled with jealousy. Lily dazed off as her face heated. “I don’t see what he likes in you. You are a desert goony that plays with toads.” Kanon growled sitting down in the snow crossing her arms. Lily irked. "Why I outta!!" she growled. “You’ll do what huh Shorty?!” Kanon snapped. "Shorty?!" Lily screeched. As a tick mark appeared on her head. “You got that right." Kanon said looking away from her when Chelan ran over to their snow mound. “I was told to come tell you that they are coming and to prepare just in case the ice breaks this far.” She said quietly. “Already…” Kanon said looking at her worried. Chelan nodded. “Toad freak.” Kanon mumbled. Chelan giggled before heading back to her position.  
Sesuke stopped a few yards away from the massive crowd of Earth Ninjas. ‘They are stupid if they didn’t see this.’ He thought looking down at the ice. An inch below the surface of the ice was a kunai with an explosion tag on it. A big fella took a few steps from the crowd. “Look who came to great us. The Koorikage himself. I knew this place was weak in its fighting force but I didn’t think that they would just send their Kage to us.” The fella said laughing that was soon joined with everyone else behind him. Sesuke smirked as he glared at them from behind the rim of the Kage hat. He lifted the wire to his mouth and did the hand signs for a fire technique. With in seconds three other Sesuke’s appeared around the group doing the same thing. A little flame trekked down the wires to the ice creating a little steam. The big guy in the front laughed again harder than before. “Was that suppose to do something you little brat?!” he yelled. Sesuke lifted his right foot and stuck it behind him turning. “HEY! You running away?! Chicken!!” Some of the Earth Nins yelled. With a few small thuds in the ice it began to crack and break sinking into the water below. They all looked at the ice as it started to crack and break faster sinking creating a water gap in the ice. “What the?!” the guy asked backing away as it cracked closer to him. The crowd went to turn away but notice it was happening on the other side before realizing it was cracking and falling on all for sides. “That little brat! He wanted us to be distracted with him while he broke the ice!” A short skinny guy yelled. Then it stopped just before a giant explosion at the center went off causing them all to fall to ice. “NOW! Freeze it over!” Sesuke yelled as he ran away from the whole as it started to crack back towards them.


	16. Chapter 16

Glacier Nins then ran past him as they started to summon water and used weapons to form wind. Kanon reached over and hit Lily in the arm. “Come on!” She yelled taking off towards the hole. Lily rubbed her arm. "Ouch!" she whined jumping out and running after her. Sesuke grabbed Kanon’s arm as she ran by. “When the Ice is frozen back over I need another explosion web set up do you think you can get it up before some more come?” He asked quickly. “I think so wait where you going?!” She yelled as he grabbed a hold of Lily’s arm and started dragging her off passed the giant water hole. “We are going to stall them before they get here so hurry!” He yelled letting Lily’s arm go. “What are you going to do give them a show?!” Kanon yelled stomping a foot before going over and summoning water. Lily followed him. "So what exactly are we gonna do? Should I summon Gamaichi for a little toad magic?" she asked him. “We just need to stall them until we get a flare that the trap is set again. I just hope they like a fire because we are going to give them something to burn about.” He said laughing. Lily grinned. "Alright." she said biting her thumb and slamming her hand down. "Summoning!" she shouted, a poof of smoke appeared. Lily moved her hand back as the smoke cleared. She stared for a minute before irking. There was not Gamaichi but a tadpole. "Uhhhhh....." she sweat dropped. Sesuke stopped and stared at the tadpole. He bent down and poked it. “Nice summoning a few months and we would have a frog with a tail.” She growled as the tadpole pooffed away. "Damn it must be Pops it’s not letting him come here…" she said biting her thumb again and slamming her hand down again. Another poof of smoke as this time another tadpole appeared this time with legs. Lily's eye twitched. "Damn it…Pops is behind this..." she growled as the thing pooffed away. “Haha strike two, want another try?” He asked standing.  
She glared. She bit her thumb again and slammed her hand down. This time a giant poof of smoke appeared. Lily blinked as she was now standing on Gamaichi. "What...is it?" he asked her looking up. "Oh...it’s just you kid." he said. "Where the hell were you!!" she yelled stomping her foot on him a bit. "Sorry but Fukasaku-sama said to leave you here as punishment." he said. "GAH! Damn Pops..." she growled. “Haha third times a charm.” He said before he turned around quickly as his sharingan appeared. He watched the large crack in the ice hissed towards them. “Lily Move!” He yelled taking off to the side away from it. It split chasing him as it continued for her and Gamaichi.  
Sesuke looked around trying to find its source when the he fell through. Again. “FUCK!” he yelled falling in the water. Lily spun around. "Gama, go back Sesuke's in trouble…" she yelled. "Dodge this.... do that.....I can only do some much!!" he yelled as he tried to stop only skidding along the ground. "Damnit!" She said jumping off his back and running over to where he fell in. “SESUKE SESUKE!!!" she yelled.  
Sesuke reached into the pouch and pulled out the snake trying to force the mouth open on it. When it finally gave in he reached into his shirt forcing its fangs into his shoulder. He winced in pain before looking up to see Lily. He smiled at her before his eyes closed. “It seems…that no matter what I throw at him or how many times I try to drown him he just keeps coming back.” A man’s voice came from behind Lily as he walked up slowly to her. Lily stiffened as she slowly turned around. 'Why couldn't I sense them...' she thought fully turning around. “You must be…Lily. He talked about you like you were right there next to him every breathing second he had. Too bad that you both get to spend your last breaths together.” He said pointing his foot a bit causing the ice to crack heading straight for her cracking the ice underneath her. “Tell him. Raiden says hi.” He said before it fully cracked. Gamaichi stared wide eyed. "LILY!!!" he yelled trying to make his way to her. Lily blinked slowly. Her body felt so numb. Her sage chakra had instantly left her. 'Sesuke...' she thought before closing her eyes.  
Sesuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her breathing air into her. ‘Hold on…’ He thought closing his eyes as the curse mark crawled up his neck and across his face turning his skin the brown. Gamaichi was almost there but he pooffed away in an instant. He was back on Myoboku. "Damnit..." he said. "I must inform Fukasaku..." he said running towards the toad shrine. Fukasaku along with Shima stood outside the entrance. Gamaichi appeared before them. "Fukasaku-sama its Lily she's in trouble..." he said. Fukasaku looked at him with wide eyes. "Unfortunately we are unable to do anything without being there or summoned there." he said sadly. "But I can send a message to Temari on what is happening. She might have a better chance getting there then we can." he said pooffing away.  
Sesuke breathed slowly as he shared his air with her. He could feel every moving muscle shutting down. ‘I don’t have much air left for her.’ He thought looking up at the ceiling of Ice with darkened eyes. He reached back into his pouch and pulled out a flare. He tangled his legs with hers as he tried to get the flare to work. He looked at her before he pulled away and shot the flare to the ice. It stuck in a small crack. He then went back to kissing her as he covered her nose this time to preserve as much air in her before the flare went off shattering the ice like an egg shell.  
“Stupid girl…” The fox growled. “If you die here I shall never be able to return to my true form.” he said. Lily was out cold her body had went into shock.  
Sesuke then pushed them up to the surface breaking the already thin piece of ice that had formed on the water. He used one arm to support him as he slowly got Lily up out of the water laying on a thicker piece. He then lifted himself up out of the water and dragged her trying to not fall back in. He then picked her up and laid her on solid ice before doing CPR on her. “Come on Lily. You can’t leave me now.” He said pumping at her chest before breathing into her. “Lily I don’t have much time left…a minute or so and…Lily!” he yelled as his vision was blurring and he breathed one last time into her.  
"Foolish human I'm not dieing yet!” The fox yelled as he sent chakra through her. Lily opened her eyes. “T-that’s my…fox…” he said falling over on his side closing his eyes. The snake crawled out from his shirt around his neck to the ice below before crawling to the pouch where it curled up inside. Lily rolled to her left and coughed up water. She turned back over. "Ses......" her voice cracked. She slowly reached out to him to see if he was okay. Her hand was shaking violently. She winced in pain. 'Damn…it...don't...take...over now....' she thought as the foxes cloak formed around her. Her features changed in an instant. She cried out in pain as the first two tails formed. She slowly rolled on her chest and slowly tried to crawl away. She made it only a few inches away from Sesuke as the third tail formed. She let out a heart piercing scream as the fourth tail formed. Chakra exploded everywhere the ground beneath her began to crack and shatter. The four tails stood there on all fours and let out a growl. But it didn't stop there as a fifth tail formed.  
Sesuke groaned in pain as he rolled over to his back. He could feel everything starting to move again. He rolled over again but this time to his stomach as he coughed up water and ice. ‘The Kiryuusha isn’t lasting as long anymore…pretty soon…it won’t work at all.’ He thought before glancing to his side to see Lily but she wasn’t there. He looked up and froze as he stared at what use to be Lily. “L-Li…” He couldn’t finish since his lungs where still trying to function again.  
The five tails growled and turned slowly to him. It glared at him before roaring. He didn’t know what to do. He slowly made it to his feet stumbling a bit before he slowly backed away. ‘I…I don’t know what to do…I…could seal it but…I…I don’t think I could use my…’ he thought continuing to back up some more. It was about to charge forward but something made it stop and look towards the village. In a flash it was heading there. “Lily don’t!” Sesuke yelled taking off after it. ‘Stupid fox! It was stupid of me to let her stay here. I knew she would only get in the way I knew it!’ He yelled in his head chasing it. Sasuke landed the bird on the frozen ground below. He slid off and held his hand out to Temari. “We can’t go any father on the Hawk.” She took his hand and slid off. "Oh well a little walk never killed Me." she said with a grin just as Fukasaku appeared in a poof of smoke. "Ehh...Fukasaku what's-?" Temari began to say. "Its Lily I'm afraid. Gamaichi said that she's in trouble." He said. Temari's eyes widen. Temari turned to Sasuke. "We got to hurry...." she said looking determined. "Temari be warned Gamaichi said the person who attacked her is powerful." he said pooffing away. "Lead the way Sasuke..." she said. Sasuke nodded as the hawk pooffed away. He then took off north. “Knowing Erik he would’ve moved the battle away from the village to reduce causalities. Our best bet to look is a little ways ahead just south of the first glacier.” He said running and looking at her. She followed him and nodded.  
The village was now a place where several buildings were destroyed or burning. The five tails was making quick work destroying places left and right. The five tails roared causing a building to crumple in on it self. People were running left and right. Screams were coming from everywhere. But the five tails continued its destructive path. But somewhere deep with in the monster Lily sat cowered in a corner. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and was hugging her knees to her self. She was crying as she heard things being destroyed and screams echoing around her. The Fox sat there in front of her his front paws crossed as he stared her down. 'Do you see what you are.....' he said. Lily sniffled. 'Ye-yes......I’m a...m-m-monster..." she said. 'That's right you are a monster....a being born between human and Jinchuuriki.....a being born to destroy things....a being to feel things.....Rage, Hate, Love...these feelings of yours are nothing. For you my dear what you desire can not become possible.' he said coldly. Lily let a sob escape her lips as she covered her head with her arms. 'Heh heh heh.....you think that boy loves you.....he is only interested in you because of your power. He wants to control you...not to love you....' he said. 'You could never be loved....' he said. “Nooooo!" Lily cried out. The five tails just destroyed another building as it let out a roar.  
Sesuke arrived just shortly before the fallen glacier part. He stared at the village scared at what he let loose. He fell to his knees before falling over on his hands. “Lily…I should’ve made you go home. I should’ve!” He screamed to the ground. ‘Damn fox…I hate that stupid fox…’ He thought jumping to his feet and running into the village.  
Sasuke skidded to stop throwing his arm up in front of Temari stopping her. There standing in front of them was Raiden, arms crossed and glaring. “If you were trying to get to Sesuke and that Lily girl…you’re too late…” he said coldly before smiling and laughing a little. “Who’d ever thought that two people would destroy one village in seconds?” He continued. "What the fuck did you do to my daughter?!!" Temari growled pulling her battle fan out and at the ready for an attack. “Temari hold on!” Sasuke snapped at her. “Raiden explain what happened?!” Sasuke asked turning back to Raiden. “I did nothing really…okay a lot of stuff. Faked my death, traded villages, claimed war, attacked the villages, killed the Ice’s daimyo hmm…oh yeah tried killing Sesuke twice by dropping him in the water stubborn ass won’t die. The girl just got in the way. I dropped her too but Sesuke saved her just to have her turn into whatever the hell that was it had what four or five tails. What a messed up world I didn’t know existed past these glacier walls.” Raiden rambled on like he was teaching a class. Sasuke dropped his arm slowly. “So…you are the one who killed Elise…just to get to Sesuke…since that didn’t work…you knew he would come back to the Village if you had Earth claim war once they knew about the trading system…FOR WHAT REASON DO YOU WANT HIM DEAD!!” Sasuke yelled as his mangekyo sharingan formed. “I knew once he was Koorikage he would form an alliance treaty with the Leaf and the Sand and then everything that we glacier shinobi have always known will be changed. I couldn’t take that risk so…now my plan is going smoothly and you two are just in the way.” Raiden explained before he slowly rolled his foot to the toes and the ice cracked. Sasuke threw his hand down on the ground summoning a hawk and pulled Temari up on it. “We’ll mess with him once we get Lily and Sesuke under control.” He said as the bird struggled a bit to fly in the windy air. Temari growled. "Letting that bastard live..." she said shutting her eyes tight. “Nooo but if he is right then Lily has gone demon fox and there is no one up here who can stop her so our first priority is them.” He said looking over his shoulder at her.  
"Tsk..." she said. "But if he is telling the truth and Lily has went four tails maybe even five I doubt we could do anything..." she said. "It was two years ago when Ichigo had her push to see how far she could go...She went as far as six tails but even for Ichigo it took him several days to try and knock her out of it...And he had to fight her as four tails." She told him. "...Naruto and I...have brought two of the most powerful people in to this life...and I can't even control them…" she said breaking into a sob as she covered her face with her hands. “Temari…that is why we Uchihas exist…we’ve been controlling the fox for years…Sesuke knows that he just has to get passed his fear of using his sharingan on Lily in order to push the fox back….that is why…they are…meant…” He hated to admit that Sesuke and Lily where meant to be together. “I just hope he grows some balls before it’s too late and the fox is completely released.” Sasuke said looking forward. Temari wiped her tears away. "Arigato...Sasuke..." she said. He just nodded before he leaned back sitting up straight. “We’re…too late…” he said seeing the village a head of them as smoke and cracks filled the crater of ice and the walls. Temari peered over and looked. "Let's just....try and find her...at least....." she said with a sad expression.  
The bird landed and Sasuke helped Temari down before taking off into the village. He stopped once inside the gate frozen at the devastation. “Temari you head that way and I’ll go this way. We’ll rendezvous in front of the Kage building; if you find Sesuke tell him to grow a pair and Lily…well…yeah.” He said taking off to the left side of the village. She smirked. "As if he'd listen to me..." she said taking off to the right.  
Sasuke ran past people injured, screaming, and crying until… “Sasuke!” Sasuke whipped around to the side to see Janelle. He ran over to her. “I guess you got the news?” “Um…a little bit to late have you seen my son and a-?” “Fox monster…” “Yeah…” “Kage building I think everyone got out in time before it hit I’m not for sure.” “Thanks Janelle!” Sasuke yelled running off past her to the side Temari went down.  
Temari had quickly hid behind a building. She had found Lily alright but, it was far much worse than she had expected. Lily had gone six tails. She knew that if she tried anything to quick Lily could end her life. Naruto had told Temari that during his six tails transformation he could no longer try and break free. Lucky as he had told her it was Minato's seal that stopped him from going any farther. But for Lily who didn't have the fox chained like Naruto it could prove to be fatal. Temari slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a seal. 'This will help when I’m not there and the kids are out of control.' Naruto had told her before handing it to her. Temari stuck the seal behind her back and slowly turned the corner. The six tails was looking around for something when it spotted Temari. "Easy Lily...its mommy....remember mommy?" she asked in a low voice. The six tails turned to face her. ".....come on Lily I know it hurts...but you have to tell that damn fox to go away...." she said slowly walking towards her. The six tails growled low. Temari was surprised the thing let her so close. She paused as she stood only inches from the thing. "Lily...I know you can hear me....." she said slowly moving her hand with the seal out and towards the thing. “I don't think so!!” the fox roared. Without warning the six tails drew back a clawed arm and swiped Temari from the side scratching her arm sending her flying off to the right. Temari gritted her teeth in pain as she skidded to a stop. "That fucking fox…" she snarled as pain shot up her arm. Temari looked for the seal but it had ripped in half. 'Shit...' she thought.  
Sasuke ran up and stopped. There was Lily there went Temari. ‘Damn...six huh.’ Sasuke thought before he recognized the dark chakra blur that ran by him. “Sesuke wait! ….Damn son damn fox….perfect.” Sasuke growled chasing after his son before he cut a corner and ran to Temari. He slid up next to her and knelt down next to her. “Well your plan failed and I’m sure my son’s plan is going to too.” Sasuke said looking up and watched as Sesuke ran up towards the six tails before performing hand seals. Sesuke stopped and glared at the six tails in the face sharingan fully exposed. “Lily…I never wanted to see you like this…ever since the first time…I knew it wasn’t you…but if you are going to let it be then…it’s about time for a change.” He said closing his eyes and took a deep breath before opening up and stared into the face of the fox. “You…” he growled.  
“Heh I'm surprised you made it this far.....heir of the Uchiha clan.” The fox said growling. “Those accursed eyes of your clan won’t have much effect here...” he lied. “Never really hurts to try…I want Lily back.” Sesuke said jumping to the punch. “Lily? ....Lily? ....” the fox said puzzled. “I'm sorry she is no longer here with us...” he said with a wicked smile. “Che…” Sesuke growled tightening his glare. “Stupid Fox don’t lie to me! I know she’s here!” Sesuke snapped. “Heh heh heh...she is here, she is there, she is everywhere …she is nowhere.” he said in riddles. One of his tails swished a bit revealing where she was before hiding her again. Sesuke growled. He just wanted to rip the fox’s tails off and choke it with them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. “Listen fox…we make a deal. You give her back and I won’t seal you…” “Unfortunately Uchiha…she does not want you....she no longer wants to return to your world.....” he said. “Even if you were to seal me...you would only be killing her...for you see she is a part of me...” he said lying. “Even if she doesn’t want me I want her and I won’t leave until I have her!” he yelled performing four hand seals and stuck one hand on the Fox’s nose. “I’ll say it again…give her back.” He said coldly. “Have it your way....” the fox said fading away.  
Lily sat there where the fox had just been. She looked like she was in a Genjutsu or something. Sesuke ran over to her and knelt in front of her. “Lily…hey…” She said nothing. She had a far away look in her eyes. “Lily!” he said shaking her a little. He then stood up. “You damn fox! What did you do to her?!” ".....ke....." she mumbled. “If I see your fucking face again fox I’m sealing your nine tailed ass to hell!” he growled looking around. Her eyes came into focus. She blinked slowly before looking up. "Sesu.........ke?" she said. He clinched his fist tighter causing a few knuckles to turn white and pop before he looked down. “…Lily?” She stared at him in disbelief. "What.....are...you......doing here?” she asked. He just blinked at her. “I’ve come to get you back…” he said sadly but with a smile on his face. "Back?" she repeated.  
He knelt down in front of her and took her hands and nodded. “You went fox on me…I had to get my Lily back.” He said giving her his playful smile. She looked down. "How many tails?" she asked. “Six.” She started to shake a bit. "Did I......hurt anyone......." she asked. “The…village…is…” he hated to say it. “Is half ruins…” He said clenching her hands tighter. "...but...I'm not...really for sure..." Her heart sank. Tears fell from her eyes as she began to shake a bit more. "What have I done!!" she cried. “Lily hey…it’s alright…i-it can be fixed…” He said falling on his knees and hugged her. “…please…don’t do this…” he said hugging her closer. "If....I...had...just left.....like.....you told me....this...wouldn't have happen..." she cried breaking down. “No…no…” he whispered at a lost of words. “I-I wouldn’t…know where I be…if you hadn’t stayed…” he whispered smiling. "No...If...I had left......he....wouldn't have.....drowned me..." she said. “He…he who?” Sesuke asked leaning back and looking at her. "He said.....he knew you...that...he tried to kill you...." she said sobbing a bit. “Did he give a name…I…” he said searching her eyes for answers. She sniffed. "Rai......rai.......rai...something I don't know…" she said looking at him. “Raiden? That is the only person with a name like that that I knew but you know that he’s dead.” He said wiping a tear from her cheek.  
Her eyes widen as she relived that moment. 'Tell him Raiden says hi.' His words echoed in her mind. She looked at him. "It was him....he said his name was Raiden." She said looking him straight in the face. He froze. “Lily…Kanon told me he was dead. I heard that he was killed on our side of the border.” He said in denial. "But that’s what he said. He said you talked about me all the time." she said. “How…why….if so then…why…would he…” Sesuke said confused. He didn’t know how to react to be angry, upset, or what but he was just…confused. He held a hand to his head and he jammed his eyes closed trying to make sense of it. Lily winced in pain. "Sesuke...you need to go...." she said. “N-not until I find that fox…and seal him. I’m here and I’m not leaving until I have sealed him so that you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” "Sesuke...please....just go...." she said doubling over with pain. “Lily what’s-?” His eyes blurred and when he opened them he was back in the village. “What…”  
Lily cried out in pain as her body was being pulled out of the six tailed form. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her skin was badly burned and she was whimpering in pain. Temari sighed. "Looks like that fox let her go..." she said. Sesuke’s head started to spin before he fell over. “And Sesuke used too much chakra entering her subconscious…how are you doing Temari?” Sasuke asked looking at her arm. "Just fine...minus the exploding pain nothing too serious...it'll heal..." she said holding her arm. “That’s good to hear.” He said standing and headed over to the two collapsed children. He knelt down next to Sesuke and rolled him over causing his eyes to widen. Sasuke reached into the gash in Sesuke’s shoulder and pulled the snake out. “Kiryuusha must be reaching its limit.” He said wiping some of the blood of it. Temari winced as she sat up. "Damn that fox....I won’t be able to fight back for a week..." she growled.  
Sasuke looked around the village. Half of it was destroyed, on fire, or had a piece of ice on it. “Well Sesuke…your village was destroyed by the one you love while your best friend in life tried to kill you all while you depend on a snake to give you a little of the curse mark. You really got yourself in a mess.” Sasuke said looking at the giant bleeding gash in his son’s shoulder. “Bright idea, if the venom wouldn’t make it past the skin you go for an artery. Tsunade is going to have a field day with you.” Sasuke joked.  
Temari stood up still holding her arm as she walked over to Lily. Lily was starting to heal but at a really slow rate. "Tsk...Stupid fox...." she said using her good arm and pulling Lily up into a sitting position and pulling her close. "You scared the weasel out of me you know that..." she said as she fought the tears back. Sasuke felt his son’s pulse. “Slow…he’s probably going to hit hypothermia soon and with a wound that bad…He wouldn’t make it to the Leaf. Hey Temari…how is she?” Sasuke asked her. "She'll heal...though it will be a while....the healing properties of the fox are slow after going so far into the jutsu..." she said. “Alright looks like they both will be out…I need to find Erik and get the extensive damage and see if there is anything we can do besides take the blame for this.” He said. Temari sighed. "This won’t be good..." she said. Sasuke sighed too. “Nope…some Kage you turned out to be Sesuke…can’t even keep your girlfriend in line or your best friend dead…well…” Sasuke said before standing and picking up the snake. “Well Kiryuusha you are with me until Sesuke gets heat.” He said looking at the snake in the face before shoving it his shirt. He then stepped over Sesuke and walked past Temari towards the Kage building.  
Temari sighed as Lily whimpered in pain. "Just hang on you'll be better soon." she told her. “Well isn’t this a site? It was going to take me all night to destroy this place and yet here it is…done for me thanks to her and to him.” Raiden said walking up slowly nodding to Lily then to Sesuke. Temari growled. "I'd advise you to speak to the former Kazekage with respect otherwise I'll kill you..." Temari warned him.  
“Well you’ve seen how I’ve treated the Koorikage…what makes you think I’m going to treat you any different.” He hissed. “Besides…I’m not after you or your daughter…I’m after-.” Raiden stomped a foot on Sesuke’s stomach making him cough and gag followed by a whimper. “Him.” Temari didn't know how but she had somehow stood and had her fan ready for battle. She winced with pain but glared death at him. "Touch him again and I swear I'll fucking kill you!" she growled.  
Raiden threw his hands up in defense. “Whoa mommy…Last I checked he wasn’t yours and if you move…” his other leg twitched and the ice cracked a bit under it. “I drop everyone in the water.” He said glaring. "Heh obviously you don't know anything.....I consider him my son. After all I did help raise him just a little." she said defensively. 'Okay...so he can crack the ice...now if I just figure out how to get Sesuke away from him long enough I can send a clone to get him.' she thought. “Is that so…well he never talked about you. It was always Lily Lily Lily or his mother or his aunt and then after little Eriese was born he just couldn’t get over her. Nothing about someone else help raising him like a son. So I can’t actually believe you.” He said shrugging. Sesuke’s left arm twitched before it slowly scooted closer to Raiden’s foot.  
"Believe what you want....After all he was only a baby...so I doubt he would remember a lot..." Temari's eye caught a movement from Sesuke and she grinned a bit. "After all...." she said in a more sultry voice. "I had my own little ones to raise.......course judging by how your acting I say you have issues with a parent or something...hmm guess they don't train Ninja like they use to...what with all the emotions and all...how sad that my daughter attacked this village and not one person came to stop her...such a pity...this land must be cursed or something..." she said. “This is a trading village. Most people here are fishermen. The only reason it has ninja is because it stands in the way of the northern sea port where the Daimyo lived. And my parents pfft…just had a mother since my father died in the frozen waters when I was young so there you go. What more do you want before I finish him?” He growled twisting his foot farther into Sesuke. Sesuke winced in pain as he continued to slowly move his arm more.  
"Hmm definitely...you are the worse villain I have ever met...Even when I killed Sakura now that was a challenge at least she gave me a good run...you on the other hand please your no bad ass ninja....just a little boy with no balls to back anything up." she said. 'Come on Sesuke move faster.' she thought. "You're more of a scared little boy rather than a ninja...it's too bad...." she said shaking her head. "You really disappoint me..." she said. “At least I don’t let my kids run around in a war destroying those she is backing up.” Raiden said laughing. Sesuke sat up and grabbed a hold of Raiden’s leg knocking him forward on to the ground. “You want to know what else you suck at…fucking Kanon…she complained on how terrible you where!” Sesuke said with his playful smile. Raiden growled before using his other foot kicking Sesuke in the shoulder with the gash. Sesuke winced in severe pain. “And you suck at being a leader.” Raiden snapped back. “At least I can win at snow ball fights and actually hit people!” Sesuke yelled back shoving Raiden’s foot off his shoulder. “Back to the whole Kanon thing! At least I got some!” Raiden yelled trying to shake Sesuke’s grip on his leg. “Well you know what…at least I’m going to get some from that hottest girl in the universe because I love her enough to say that I would want to be with her for the rest of my life even if it ends today!” Sesuke growled sending a Chidori into Raiden’s leg making him scream. Raiden then slammed his hand down on the ground. “WISH GRANTED!” He yelled as the ice underneath them caved in having them fall into the water.  
"Shit!" Temari said she quickly summoned a clone. "Go get Sasuke and bring Lily with you!" she told her clone as her clone ran and picked up Lily before heading to the Kage office. Temari took a deep breath. "You better be worth it..." she said diving in after Sesuke.  
Raiden clamped his hands on Sesuke’s throat squeezing the air out of it. Sesuke swung his arm around punching Raiden in the face breaking him loose so he could swim up. Raiden grabbed a hold of Sesuke’s arm pulling him down to have a punch slammed in the side of Sesuke’s face. Sesuke floated there a bit shaking it off when he turned around to dodge another one of Raiden’s punches just to punch Raiden in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Raiden grabbed his stomach before swing his elbow around jamming it into Sesuke’s ear. Sesuke’s ear popped with that. Sesuke turned his head and glared. Raiden floated back and smacked his chest asking for Sesuke to bring it. Sesuke swam towards him and went to swing when Raiden scooted back. Sesuke grabbed his ankle and pulled Raiden closer before bring his elbow down in Raiden’s chest making him cough up blood. Sesuke giggled with that as he floated away from Raiden. Raiden growled before charging for him. Raiden stuck his hands on Sesuke’s upper arms and pushed him forwards slamming Sesuke’s back against the frozen Ice making him cough up blood and nearly lose consciousness.  
Temari swam in just in time to see them fighting. 'Pfft great. Well let's just bring this little boy down with a wind current.' she thought opening her fan and swinging it towards Raiden creating an underwater current that hit him from behind. Raiden was hit in the back with the wind current taking him away from Sesuke who was backed up against the Ice struggling to keep consciousness. Sesuke looked around and saw Temari before his eyes started to droop. Raiden floated a bit before slowly turning back around and glared at Sesuke before his eyes caught Temari. He then took off for Sesuke again. This time he was going to finish it.  
Temari grinned. 'How bout a little twister action.' she thought swinging her fan and then swinging it up. Above them the sky darkened as the winds picked up violently. A twister emerged down from the clouds and into the hole. The water began to swirl around creating a cyclone effect. Temari waved goodbye at Raiden as the water like cyclone gained speed and hurled toward him. Raiden growled before quickly swimming to the ice breaking it and creating an exit. He then climbed out of the hole to the Ice above barely missing the cyclone. He coughed up blood and water before making it to his feet. Sesuke closed his eyes. He just wanted the day to be over with. ‘…Lily…’ he thought as everything went black. Raiden eventually made it to his feet and slowly took off towards the kage building.  
Temari quickly swam over to Sesuke and grabbed him. 'Pshaw what a scaredy ass...' she thought as she swam up and broke to the surface. She took a big gasp for air. "That asshole took off..." she growled pushing Sesuke up onto the ground. She then threw her fan up and quickly lifted herself up. “D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-damn it it's c-c-cc-c-c-c-c-c-c-cc-c-c--c-c-c-cold!" she said shivering. She quickly reached down and hoisted Sesuke on her back before grabbing her fan. "Let's g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-get you home......" she shivered as she walked to the kage building slowly.  
Raiden ran up the steps to the Kage building and there waiting for him was Sasuke. No Sharingan, no Katana, just arms crossed and Pissed Not Happy look on his face. “I never liked you Raiden. You gave my son bad ideas.” Sasuke said before he grabbed Raiden’s shoulder and punched him in the face with a Chidori. “That was for Elise!” Sasuke yelled before he went over and picked up Raiden by the collar. “This…is for the Village and all the damage you did.” Sasuke growled shoving him back down on the Ice banging his head off of it. “This…is for my son…who would’ve done this just to make you mad.” Sasuke whispered in his ear before he brought down a fist into Raiden’s chest cracking it. Sasuke stood up and glared at Raiden as blood ran down the corners of his mouth. Raiden blinked before smirking. “He…could never…finish a…fight with out…daddy stepping in.” Raiden said before chuckling a bit. “I’m going to have Temari whack you a bit…since you need it.” Sasuke said walking around him and over to Temari. “I’ll take him…you go finish off Dickhead.” Sasuke said lifting Sesuke’s arm up and laid it across his shoulders taking him from Temari.  
"With pleasure..." she said shaking the water off herself a bit before walking over and using her fan as a club. "You...are going to die right here and now...care to say a few words..." she said stepping on his face breaking his nose as she pressed her foot harder down. Raiden chuckled. “…Fucking whore…” he said. "Wrong answer..." she said as her fan pooffed into a scythe. With a quick motion she sliced him in half at the waist. She turned around and set the blood soaked scythe on her shoulder as she walked away a bit as blood sprayed everywhere. She looked at Sasuke. She gave him a small smile before the scythe pooffed back into her fan and she slammed it into the ground. The Ice began to crack underneath her as she moved a bit out of danger. The ice cracked around Raiden before shattering and sending him to the waters below.  
"I give that a five...Sakura was wayyy tougher." she said shivering a lot. “Yeah so was Kabuto but he did destroy over half of the other villages in the Land of Ice and killed the Daimyo so yeah…he was way down there.” Sasuke agreed with her as he adjusted Sesuke on his shoulders since he was sliding forwards. Temari started to shiver uncontrollably. "D-d-damn it...I ha-ha-hate...the c-cc-c-cold..." she said.  
Erik walked up behind Temari and placed his cloak around her. “You must be Lily’s mother.” He said kindly. "Ya-ya-yeah..." she said turning around. “I wanted to talk to you about…well...” He started looking around. “I did talk with Sasuke a little before well you came in demanding him…I just wanted to tell you in person to the both of you. I don’t blame your children for the damage that has taken placed today. Basically I wanted to thank them in a way that evens things out.” He said talking between the both of them. Temari smiled. "Oh that's okay...after all as the former Kazekage I kinda have to make sure my kids don't go around destroying things..." she said with a laugh. “Haha yeah well…I was hoping that Sesuke would take on the role as Koorikage so that we can began preparations for the new Daimyo but I have a feeling that he will just be a reserved Kage till we really need him and your daughter…” Erik said turning to Temari. “Even though we normally don’t take outsiders besides Lightning, Earth, and the Uchihas, Sesuke brought her in and made sure that everyone treated her like she was from this village. A few mishaps here and there with the other girls but. She has actually made an impression on me just by her courage to walk amongst us. I do plan on passing a treaty between the Leaf and its allies which then maybe soon, Lightning would follow and we all can be one big country family.” Erik said. “Erik…don’t…call it like that…just a treaty and allies works.” Sasuke said with a weird look. “I knew you would hate that…I have received word from our troops at the border. They have succeeded and will be home shortly even though they don’t know about it being…yeah. So I wanted to thank you both for everything you’ve done for this place and its people. If there is anything I personally can do for you please let me know.” Erik said before turning and heading back inside. Sasuke sighed.  
"That's Lily for you.....always like Naruto." she said grinning as someone wrapped their arms from behind her. "Speak of the devil..." she said with a smile as Lily buried her head into her back. "Alright alright...suck it up..." Temari said prying her off and turning around but Lily just latched herself back onto Temari. Temari smiled.  
Sasuke looked at his son. He was a wreck. “Well we really can’t take you to the doctor and you won’t make it to the Leaf so then-.” “Bring him to the diner! I’ll take care of him like he is butter on toast.” Janelle said with her hands on her hips. Sasuke irked before slowly looking over his shoulder at her. “Well isn’t it little Sasuke. You come back for some more Janelle gossip?” “Nooooo….” He whined throwing his head back. “Now don’t do that. I even have a little gift for you and for Miss Pretty over there holding on to the little Uchiha’s girl.” “It isn’t what I think it is, is it Janelle?” Sasuke asked. “Love special number one.” She said slowly. Sasuke’s face got serious. “We’re going to the diner.” He said before turning and following Janelle. Temari smiled. "Ooh yet another chance to see Sasuke pissed!" she teased as her and Lily followed.  
“Oh shut up Temari!” he growled. “I have a feeling she’s going to want a copy of this special and you just want to rip it up and eat it.” Janelle said laughing. Sasuke glared at Janelle and growled. He could feel his soul darkening as they got closer to the hell of a place Janelle calls her office. “Whatever you do Temari…don’t…order any of her specials that aren’t on the menu…it could end badly.” He said looking at Temari. “You are just mad because one of my specials gave you a little something you weren’t really planning on.” “Shut up Janelle!” Sasuke snapped. Temari just blinked but smiled.  
They reached the diner. There was no one in there for a change. “Marty! Bring me my sewing kit I need to stitch one up OH and bring me the spicy pepper!” She yelled once in side. “Sasuke just lay him down in one of the long benches. Ladies you can have a booth and if you are hungry order what you want.” She ordered sliding a table away from the long benches. Sasuke growled as he rolled Sesuke onto the bench. “Janelle…the picture.” Sasuke demanded holding his hand out. Janelle smiled before walking over to Lily and pulled the picture out handing it to her. “Make sure he sees it after Sesuke is healed enough to take the heat.” She laughed before Marty came out with a box and a thing of pepper.  
Lily blushed a bit. Temari leaned over and looked at it before grinning from ear to ear. "Oh that's a keeper..." she said pushing Lily away from Sasuke's reach and sitting down. "Alright...time to talk..." she said giving her a stern parental glare. Lily sighed. "Alright..." she said as she whispered to her mother her reasoning for pulling an escape on her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke just watched as Janelle played doctor demanding more stuff here and there while still making rude comments to Sasuke who would just cross his arms and look away. Janelle eventually started sewing the gash in Sesuke’s shoulder. He was so out of it that she didn’t need numbing medicine for him. “What did he do Sasuke to create such a hole?” Sasuke reached into his shirt and pulled out the slightly bloody snake. “Gah! He cut that out of him?” “No he cut himself to put it in. This is how he can survive the water for a little bit.” “You Uchihas and your family craziness.” Janelle said cutting the think fishing wire that she used to sew the skin. “How is little Eriese?” “Good…still sucking her thumb.” “Hot sauce the really really hot stuff.” “Ah Sesuke grew out of it I’m sure she will too.” “He does have a few cracked bones but they don’t seem to be broken wait…one…two…three broken ribs he might be missing one.” She said poking around on Sesuke. “That one was my fault.” Sesuke said looking away. “Uh huh…what they do remove it?” “Yep.” “I have never known such dangerous people in my life.” She said pulling the cap off of the pepper and sprinkled it on Sesuke’s face before blowing it up his nose. “Ehh…” Sasuke said watching her. Sesuke winced in pain before slowly turning his head to the side. Janelle stood up. “He’s all good. Let me go get some blankets from the back room to warm him up and he should be awake in an hour or two.” She said walking off to the kitchen. Sasuke just smiled before sitting down and slouching next to his son’s feet.  
Lily had finally finished her story. Temari had the worse angry mother face anyone had seen. "You're grounded..." she said. Lily sulked. "When we get back to Suna you're going in your room and staying there..." she said. Lily sulked even more.  
Sasuke stared at the ceiling. He hated being there. Too many memories just like being at home in the Leaf, too many memories. Sesuke rolled over on his side and moaned in pain. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he looked at his son who sat up. “Where…am… Lily!” His yelled before he fell backwards slouching in the booth. “Calmed down there Sesuke, you aren’t suppose to be moving for another fifteen minutes or so.” Sasuke said. Sesuke closed his eyes. “Lily…” he mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking over at the booth with the girls.  
"Wait Suna...but...I thought we were going to the Konoha?" Lily said. Temari shook her head. "Are you kidding your brother doesn't need any interruptions especially when he was searching for you with Moriko." she said. Temari the whispered something and Lily grinned. "When?" she asked. "Oh about a day or so ago...." she said. Lily was so excited she couldn't wait. "So umm am I done..." Lily asked. "Yeah alright go see him..." she said shooing her with her hands. Lily grinned as she got up and walked over to where Sesuke was. "Sesuke?" she asked. Sesuke opened his eyes slowly smiling. “Hey…” he said wincing in pain. Sasuke growled. This made him sick. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. “Janelle! Where the hell is those blankets!” he asked walking into it.  
She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry Sesuke...for everything..." she said. “It’s…not your…fault.” She looked at the floor. "But.....I feel responsible...for...everything that happened...if...if...I hadn't..." she trailed off. “You…didn’t…start the w...war.” he said giving her his playful smile as he shivered a bit. She looked up as he shivered. She pulled off her coat and laid it over him. "Better?" she asked. He nodded a bit. He swallowed. “So…how much…trouble are…you in?” he asked with a little giggle. She groaned looking back over to her mother who smiled with a wave. "Well I'm stuck in Suna...so....a lot..." she said. “I…could…use a…little heat…so you think…you can get…” He shivered more before wincing in pain tilting his head back. “…visitors?” he asked when the sharp pain subsided. "Depends...." she said. "Mom has her good days and her bad days...." she said tuning back to him. He leaned in and kissed her. “Because…I don’t think…I can last not…seeing you.” He said leaning back. She blushed. "Don't do that around mom she'll start match making like she did Ichigo and Moriko..." she whispered. “The…hell…those two?” he asked giving her a strange look. "Yes those two...Ichi fell in love with her...apparently Mori feels the same way..." she said grinning “Ha…that is just…yeah.” He said smiling.  
Sasuke walked out and threw a blanket at Temari before going over and throwing one on Sesuke. He then went back over and sat across from Temari mumbling about something. Sesuke unfolded the blanket and handed Lily her coat back to her as he pulled the blanket up. “Thank you.” She smiled pulling it back on. Temari leaned across the table. "Sooooo you and I are gonna be in-laws." She teased. He glared at her. “Over my dead body and don’t get any ideas.” He growled. She grinned. "There are other ways." she pointed out wrapping the blanket around her. "Don't be such a stiff." she said eyeing him a bit. “Pfft…” he said looking out the window. She glared. "I'm gonna smack you...I still need to smack you for your comical adventure on the way here..." she growled. He chuckled remembering it. “I still think it’s true.” She growled. "That's it!!" Temari yelled slamming her hands down on the table before launching her self up on the table grabbing him by the head and holding him in a headlock. "I'm going to beat you senseless you asshole!!" she yelled whacking him. “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow stop it Temari! You know I was only joking!!!” He yelled trying to break her hold. She whacked him a good few more times before letting him go. She crossed her arms and hmphed turning her back on him. “Now don’t be cranky…wouldn’t want you walking home…” He said rubbing his head and wincing. "Hmph there are other ways that I can use to get to Suna." she said. “Oh yeah…Have fun walking.” Sasuke said standing. “Watch those two…I don’t want to come back in and find them connected.” He growled just thinking about it before heading to the door and leaving.  
Sesuke stared at the floor. “Do you…think I should tell Kanon about…Raiden?” He asked pulling the blanket up more. Lily thought for a moment. "Well.....it would probably would mean that she'd hate you...I mean...here she thought he died. But...if she knew I think she'd hate us both...plus mom over there..." she said pointing to Temari who was sulking and mumbling about walking in the cold all alone. "But...maybe...just maybe...she might not..." she said. “Yeah…I just…don’t know how Erik…is going to explain to everyone who was fighting the battle on how the village was destroyed…He probably hates me…for allowing you to stay...” he said looking at her. "Actually.." Temari said walking over to him. "He wants to thank you for everything you both did...said so himself." she said with a smile. “What happened…a piece of the Ice hit him the head? I’m surprised he didn’t tell you to leave me in the ice.” He said kinda coldly looking away. Temari eyed him. "I think he saw something in you two that just moved him..." she said with a grin. “Pfft…I wonder what…” he growled. Temari irked. "Oh I guess you're still delusional from the fight..." She said tossing her blanket on his head. "Good night..." she said walking back over and sitting down. Lily blinked. He growled before pulling the blankets down. “I’m not delusional! I’m frustrated!” he snapped.  
The door swung open and Kanon ran in and over to him throwing her arms around him. “Sesuke! You are alright. When the second round of enemies came I just couldn’t help think that something happened to you. Are you alright is there anything I can get for you!” she said crying and sobbing. Sesuke twitched. “Ow…Kanon…Kanon…KANON!” he yelled. She pulled away a bit and looked at him. “What is it I wasn’t hurting was I OH MY GOD I WAS! I’m so sorry!” “I’m fine Kanon…it’s good to see you…are alright.” “Aww Sesuke!” she said hugging him again making him wince in more pain. Lily growled. Temari blinked and watched the interaction. She sweat dropped. 'Oh boy.....it's like what Sakura and Ino had...' she thought. Kanon heard Lily growl and turned to her. “I see you are still living. I’m surprised you didn’t fall through the ice.” Kanon snapped tightening her arms around Sesuke who was irking more and twitching. "As am I, thought by now one of those Earth Nin hadn't captured you and was having some fun..." she snapped. “The only person I have fun with is Sesuke and he knows that.” Kanon said smiling. Sesuke’s face snapped to an angry one as he was now about to explode. Anger was rolling off Lily in waves of red Chakra.  
"Lily down..." Temari said. Lily snarled and dropped the red chakra. “Ooo you can’t use that thing on me. One time was enough…isn’t that right Sesuke?” She asked turning to him. He reached up and took her by the shoulders before pushing her away some. “Kanon…get your fucking elbow out of my shoulder and don’t talk to Lily that way…so I’m going to say it again…back off.” He growled. Kanon blinked at him before hugging him. “You are so cute when you are angry!!” she said rubbing her cheek against his. Temari appeared behind Kanon and grabbed her by the back of the shirt and lifted her off of Sesuke. "Now I'm sure that you aren't afraid of Lily but...." she said as she gave Kanon a really scary like face. "As her mother I can't let the killing intent in the room escalate so...." she said setting her down on her feet. "Let's all try and get along otherwise...." she said eyeing all three. "I might have to set the three of you in a corner." she said walking away with a grin. She sat back down in her seat still smiling. "Continue..." she waving them on. Kanon sulked. “Fine…he’s still so cute when he’s a-!” He kicked her in the thigh. “Kanon…we get it!” He growled. “So you want to play rough huh?” “I’ve played rough enough for one day…I just…need some time to think before all the ice gets to my brain.” “Well we can all think together.” She said plopping down next to him. He sighed. “You know Kanon…I was hoping to do some thinking with my girlfriend before I started doing group discussions again.” “I thought you said that she wasn’t your girlfriend but your-!” He slapped a hand over her mouth. “I mouth that for a reason!” Lily blinked. "What?" she asked. “Nothing!” he said smiling at her. “WAIT! So she isn’t your-!” he slapped his other hand over her mouth. “No!” Kanon growled and glared at him before pulling his hands down and slightly tackled him. “That means you ARE still available!” she cheered. Lily looked at them with a confused look. "I'm just gonna go this way....." she said pointing over to her mom and walking over and sitting down with her. She slammed her head on the table. "Easy on the table Lily you break you buy it." Temari said.  
“I can’t believe you lied to me and everyone else about her being your fiance! You two aren’t even dating are you?!” Kanon yelled. Sesuke just looked over at Lily and Temari and gave his playful smile. “We don’t need a title for what we share. As long as we both are there to give the fire nothing can smother it.” He said quietly. “You know…Raiden said stuff like to me all the time.” She said looking down at the floor. Sesuke jumped at hearing Raiden’s name. “Yeah…he was something…alright.” He said coldly. Lily didn't hear it because she had hit her head off the table again. But Temari did have a little gleam in her eye as her match making started to plot something. “Do you…miss him…Raiden I mean?” Kanon asked. “Yeah…a lot.” He lied. “If there was a chance that he was alive I would be so happy but…I know that there isn’t one so I guess I will just have to move on!” Kanon said slapping Sesuke in the back. “Haha yeah…” Sesuke said trying to ignore the pain he now had in his back. Temari evil or should say master plan finally came to light. She grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. 'Oh yes what a good idea...' she thought. “Well I better go check up on Gramps and Gram…you know if they stay in the same building together they get a little too friendly and begin to think of ways to kill the other.” Kanon said lightly hugging him and standing. “Get feeling better Sesuke. See you later!” She yelled before waving to Temari and ran out the door.  
Temari smiled at Lily. "Go on, go back over there..." she told her. Lily sulked as she walked back over there. She stood in front of Sesuke looking at him. She had a red mark on her forehead from when she banged her head off the table. He blinked at her while staring at the mark. “What did you do? You were gone for like what a minute or two…” he said smiling a little. She pouted a bit before rubbing her forehead. He laughed a bit before rolling the blanket up and shoving it to the side before standing. He closed his eyes as the room started to spin a bit. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “…what’s wrong?...” he whispered in her ear. Her face heated. "N-n-nothing..." she said “Lily…tell me…” he whispered slowly. "...I...just can't stand that twerp..." she said “Once we leave here…you wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore.” He said. She smirked. "True..." she said with a grin. He pulled back and kissed the mark on her forehead. “Feel better?” He asked after wards. "Y-y-y-yeah...." she said. “That’s good.” He said smiling at her before he let her go and sat back down holding his head. She smiled back sheepishly.  
Sasuke walked back into the diner, stopping just inside looking over at Sesuke and Lily before heading back over to the booth Temari was in. “You ready to walk?” He asked giving her a mischievous look. She grinned standing up. "Sasuke I have a proposition for ya. Well, more like a task..." she said crossing her arms. “No.” he said trying to hold back a smile. "Aww but if you don't do it..." she said leaning in close to him. "I'll tell Konohamaru you left me to die and if he found that out...that you didn't protect the former Kazekage. He might then put you in a little torture with Anko..." she said grinning. “I can handle Anko…but I guess I can listen to your proposition. I’m sure the answer will still be the same.” "Well since I stepped down as Kazekage I do have a tiny little problem...seems some people didn't like the idea and want to kill lil ole me..." she said tears in her eyes. "So my whittle proposition is this...you escort me all the way to Suna." she said poking his nose at the last seven words she said. 'I am such a good Liar.' she thought. He rubbed his nose and raised an eyebrow. “And…you can’t take them on…are you going soft?” he asked smiling. She put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I should kill everyone in Suna. After I work for four years to rebuild it, only to kill people who don't like me?" she asked eyeing him “Kill…I never thought kill but…I guess I could…let you walk half the way…” he growled mumbling while turning and looking out the window. She grinned. 'Mission Accepted!' She thought cheering in her head. "Aww don't be like that...I'll even give you a reward when you get there..." she teased. “My reward would you to fall- never mind.” He said stopping himself from getting a beating. She glared at him. "What was that..." she growled.  
He stood and stretched a bit. “We should get going. The weather here is like your mood.” He said walking towards Sesuke and Lily. Temari's eye twitched. 'I'm going to kill him.' she thought. Lily looked up as Sasuke walked up. She quickly stood and moved to stand next to Temari. “Do you really think I can make it to Konoha?” Sesuke asked as Sasuke lifted his good arm and laid it over his shoulder. “We aren’t going to Konoha…Suna…” He growled coldly glaring at the wall. “Suna…” “…yyeeaahh…” Sasuke whined as Sesuke got to his feet. Temari just grinned. 'Baby…' she thought rolling her eyes. Sasuke snarled walking by Temari. “Oof…” “Stop it father. I don’t want to hear it all the way there.” Sesuke said after elbowing his father in the stomach. Sasuke replied with silence as they went through the doors. Temari and Lily followed them out.  
“You want to say bye to Kanon?” “No.” “She’s going-.” “I said no. I can’t face her knowing that Raiden was alive and yet did that to her.” Sesuke said looking down at the ground. “I know…” Sasuke said looking up at the sky. “If we hurry we can beat the wind.” He said releasing Sesuke’s arm and bit his thumbs before slamming his hands down on the ground. Within a puff of smoke two hawks sat there trying to bite each other. The Uchihas sweat dropped. “That’s a first…” Sasuke mumbled. Sesuke just nodded.  
Temari snickered. "Trouble at home?" she asked him elbowing Sasuke in the side a bit. Lily sweat dropped. “Just get on…” Sasuke said his eye twitching as he walked over and climbed up on the bird that was making a growling noise and then held a hand out for Temari. Sesuke went over to the other bird and climbed on before holding his good arm out for Lily. “I don’t want anything funny going over there or I’ll ram you.” Sasuke glared at his son. Sesuke just laughed. “I doubt Aunt Temari will allow her daughter to go sky diving.” “Like you let your sister?!” Sasuke snapped. Sesuke clamped up. “Yeah…that is what I thought.”  
Temari took Sasuke's hand and jumped up as Lily did the same with Sesuke. “We racing?” Sesuke asked looking at Sasuke. “No we aren’t.” Sasuke replied before Sesuke’s bird took off. “Che…this is why he had a rib removed.” Sasuke growled as the one he was on followed. Temari smirked. "Aww their just kids..." she said “Do you even discipline your children or do they discipline themselves?” Sasuke asked looking over his shoulder at her. "They have some freedom." she said. "But they do know that if they do anything out of line they know to either A run or B tell me what they did. I do find things out whether they like it or not." she said smiling. “Yeah…I find things out too…he just doesn’t know how I do it though.” Sasuke said with a little hint of evil in his voice. Temari laughed. Sesuke turned around slightly to look back at Lily. “How you doing back there?” He asked kindly. "Uh...good..." she said not looking down “If you want me to slow down or anything just let me know.” He said before turning back forward. She nodded. "Kay..." she said.  
Within a couple of hours they flew over the Hidden Stone Village. Sesuke straightened up a bit letting the warm air hit him straight on. “Heat…” he said closing his eyes and smiling. Temari had fallen asleep using Sasuke's back as a pillow. Lily sweat dropped as she looked over there at her mom sawing logs away.  
Sesuke looked over as well before breaking out in a large laugh seeing his father’s expression. Sasuke’s look was priceless. Flat line, sweat dropping, and glaring, while mumbling something, irking at every snore. Lily giggled. Temari started to drool a bit. Sesuke laughed more as his father got more agitated. He leaned back towards Lily some. “How long do you think he can last without waking her up?” He asked grinning. "Are you kidding...once mom starts talking it'll be all over..." she said. “Alright…I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look on his face before.” He said. Lily smirked. Temari started to talk in her sleep.  
Sasuke twitched. He looked over his shoulder at her and growled. ‘Damn woman…I should stop and make you walk!’ He yelled in his head. They were almost to the Earth’s border and the shortly the Fire Country. "Mmmm Naru-kun..." Temari mumbled before snoring again. Sasuke threw his hands in the air in frustration silently screaming. Sesuke buckled forward laughing his ass off. Lily held her sides as she laughed. Sasuke started slapping his forehead. He just wanted to turn around and shake her senseless before he kicked her off the bird. “DAHHHHH!!!!!!!” he yelled in frustration. Temari sat up with a start. "Wha...what...are we under attack..." she said. She rubbed her eyes. Sasuke turned around half way and glared at her. “You….I hate you.” He growled before turning back forward crossing his arms. She stared at him a bit with sleepy eyes before resting her head back on his back falling back asleep. Sasuke got an evil idea. He leaned back far enough that she fell off his back and laid flat against the bird’s back. He sat back and sighed relaxing. Temari snored louder than before. He irked a bit. ‘I can handle that just her laying on me…’ he shivered trying to shake the thought off of him.


	18. Chapter 18

In an hour or so they where over the Fire Country. Sesuke could feel the temperature change in the air. This was the air he loved and wanted to be in. Lily had nodded off and on until finally she fell asleep sitting up her head lulled forward. Sesuke looked back to see what hit him. He smiled seeing Lily. ‘It is a long ride.’ He thought stifling a yawn. ‘It’ll be a few more hours before we get to the desert…we might be walking through it.’ He said stretching before holding his hand to his shoulder as it throbbed with pain.  
Temari moved her foot a bit kicking Sasuke. Sasuke growled and mumbled a few curse words before shoving her foot away from him. ‘She’s walking when we get to the border.’ He thought with a grim look on his face. Temari mumbled something in her sleep something about Uchiha and death too. ‘The hell…I am so glad that Erika or Elise didn’t talk in their sleep let alone snore…’ he thought thinking back.  
Sesuke started to hum something to keep him awake. Sasuke turned his head slowly towards Sesuke and glared. “Must you do that?” he snapped. Sesuke nodded slowly. Lily started to snore lightly.  
Sasuke was beginning to plan his own death when the border between Fire and Wind was just minutes away. “YESSSSS!!!!!!” he cheered when his bird crossed the border. Sesuke shot a look of fear at his father before his bird took a gentle nose dive towards the ground. Sesuke’s hawk landed gently on the sandy ground below when his father’s hawk landed hard making it release a deafening squawk. Temari had jumped in time opening her fan before the bird had landed and was gliding safely to the ground. She rubbed her eyes of sleep. "Geez you could have woke me up..." she said as the fan glided down and she jumped down and folded her fan and put it back on her back. “Nah…” Sasuke said climbing off the bird before it pooffed. Sesuke slowly turned around and shook Lily lightly trying to wake her up. “Lily…” She mumbled a bit before waking up. "Nuh..." she said blinking “We’re in the Land of the Wind.” He said. "Oh...." she said yawning and stretching.  
Sesuke then turned and looked at Sasuke grinning. “I won.” “We weren’t racing.” “I still won. “So you aren’t getting anything.” “You know that isn’t fair.” “I don’t care.” Sasuke said folding his arms glaring at Sesuke. Sesuke then glared back. After a few seconds of the glares getting leveled out by each other… “Fine what do you want?” Sasuke growled. Sesuke smiled. “A month off of babysitting.” “Forget it.” “You accepted that I won so I want a month off.” Sesuke said folding his arms. Sasuke growled before sighing heavy. “Fine.” He growled. “Bingo.” Sesuke said sliding off the bird and then held his hand out to Lily. Lily took his hand and slid off. She wobbled a bit before getting her balance.  
“Alright Temari, We brought you two this far. I think you can make it and survive.” Sasuke said coldly turning to her. "Aww you don't want to go and see Suna? Newly remodeled and everything minus a few blood stains here and there?" she asked grinning. “Nope, I’m sure my daughter is making Tsunade go bald and that…won’t be pretty.” He said calmly. "Oh she'll be fine...Tsunade has Shizune if things go wrong. I'm sure a quick trip wouldn't kill ya." she said. “No…I don’t want to go.” Sasuke said slowly. Sesuke raised his hand a little. “I do.” “Your vote doesn’t count.” “Yes it does since um…I’m in the little four corner circle we have going on.” “Your vote still doesn’t count.” "Pfft oh just come on one quick look and you can go..." Temari said moving behind him and pushing him through the desert. “NO!” he snapped. “Oh shutup and go.” Sesuke growled glaring at him. “Watch it…I'll take back your prize.” “I will if you go quietly.” “Che…” Sasuke growled stepping away from Temari but continued towards Suna. Temari grinned and walked after him. "Wow...didn't think mom could make him mind..." Lily said walking. “He’ll probably take one step in, stop; look around before turning and leaving.” Sesuke said with a little edge in his voice.” "Well you never know mom and I have been working hard to return it to what it once was...try scrubbing blood off the walls for hours and hours..." she said sighing. “If I was closer at the time I would’ve came and help but…yeah…I’m sure it looks great.” He said elbowing her in the arm. Lily grinned. "It does, we still have to rebuild the swimming pools....mom hasn't had the time to send for a water user to fill them up..." she said elbowing him back a little. “Well when you do get them filled let me know. I’ll come visit.” He said elbowing her back. "Will do..." she said smiling before poking him this time.  
He eyed her before poking her in her side. “That’s good to know.” "Hey!" she said moving away from him a bit. "Don't poke me there..." she said poking him again. He bit his lower lip in concentration as he used both pointers now poking her in the sides and the stomach. “What was that? Didn’t quite catch that!” "Don't ha...please...ha ha ha...I'm...ha ha...ticklish ha ha ha...." she said trying to stop him. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her from behind. “Fine I’ll stop…” He said kissing the side of her neck before letting her go. “For now!” He said poking her one last time in the side. Her face turned really red. She didn't even seem to feel him poking her one last time. She mumbled something before scooting an inch away from him. “What’s with you all of a sudden?” He asked looking at her with his playful smile. "N-n-n-n-n-nothing..." she stuttered. He laughed a bit before Sasuke had an arm wrapped around his neck in a choke hold. “Cut it out. You forget I’m still here?” Sasuke growled as Sesuke tried to get his head out of the hold. “Hey…stop…father!” Sesuke yelled. Sasuke let him go. “Knock it off or we will go back.” Sasuke said coldly. “Just a little-?” “No…” “Fine.” Sesuke said before reaching over and poking Lily in the side again. Sasuke rolled his eyes. ‘Why do I even bother?’ He thought.  
"Hey what did I say!!" she said poking him again. “That you are ticklish.” He said poking her in the arm. "Ooohh!!" she said giving him a glare before using both hands to poke him back. “Hey Hahaha…stop hahahaha!” he laughed trying to squirm away from her. "No use in running you’re caught in my trap!" she said continuing to poke him. He ran in a circle before turning and facing her trying to catch her hands. “Now what?!” He asked grabbing one of her hands. She grinned as a clone of her appeared and poked him from behind. “Bah hey that’s cheating!” He yelled before falling backwards to the sand laughing. Lily and her clone leaned over him with evil grins. "All's fair in my world..." she said her clone nodding. “Well in my world it isn’t!” He said standing and knocking some of the sand off of him. The clone pooffed away. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
Temari elbowed Sasuke. "It's like they morphed back to five year olds..." she said. “Pfft…yeah…” He growled trying to ignore it. Sesuke bent down kissing her, sucking her tongue a little.  
Lily's face turned red as a tomato and she epped backing away from him. “What?” He asked giving her a worried look. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nn-n-nothing!!" she stuttered. “If…you don’t like me kissing you just say something…I wouldn’t want to keep doing it if you don’t like it.” He said. "Whoa...it-it's nothing like that..." she said flailing her arms out in front of her. He giggled a bit. “Then what is it?” He asked. She bit her lower lip. She looked down giving him silence. He nodded a little bit. “I get it…you are embarrassed…” He said wrapping an arm around her neck pulling her closer to him. "Ehhh..." she said looking at him. “Yep that is it…Well I’ll cut back on it then.” He said removing his arm and smiling at her. She blinked. He scooted away a little bit before crossing his arms. She sighed and continued walking towards home. He smirked before scooting back over and poked her in the arm again. “Smile…I’ll still be here.” She put on a smile. “That’s my Lily.” He said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and grinned.  
A few minutes later… “Man…I forgot how long it takes to get there!” Sesuke said stopping. He pulled his cloak off and katana throwing it down on the sand before lifting his shirt off and pulling the long sleeve off before putting his short sleeve back on. He then put is Katana back on followed by the cloak throwing his long sleeve shirt on his good shoulder. “That is a whole lot better.” He said sighing. Lily giggled. "Welcome to the desert." she teased. “I rather be here than the snow.” He said. Lily shivered. "Don't remind me of that hell..." she said. “Yeah well that hell is a part of me like the sand is a part of you.” He said tilting his head towards her. "I didn't mean it like that..." she said crossing her arms. “Then what did you mean?” "I just meant that...more hellish stuff happened there that's all..." she said a bit defensive. “Yeah well what’s done is done and we can’t change the past but only the future…that is what my father told me…so don’t worry about it.” He said barely elbowing her. She shrugged and dropped her arms to her side. Sesuke sighed before looking up at the sky.  
Sasuke looked over at them and smirked. “It’s killing him.” He said to Temari. "Hmm what?" she said coming out of her daydream. “It’s just itching him to flirt with her even though he said he’ll back off.” Sasuke said with a little bit of cheer in his voice. Temari had a wicked evil grin on her face. "Do I detect the hint of happy from the grumpy bird?" she teased “Happy he isn’t flirting with her let alone touching her.” He said. "Oh so now you WANT him to touch her..." she said elbowing him in the side. “No that isn’t what I said Temari…” He growled at her. "Ah ha I knew it!!" she said pointing at him grinning. “You knew what?” he growled. "That you really want them to be together..." she said holding up her pinky. “The hell?! Did you hit your head on the Ice? I wouldn’t want them together even if they were the last two left on the planet!” he snapped shoving her hand down. "Aww I know it's true you can't fool me Uchiha..." she said skipping ahead of him a bit. “I’m not fooling anyone. Uzumakis and Uchihas can’t mix.” He said glaring at her. "You're just saying that cause you know if Naruto were here he'd be all for it..." she said turning to look at him a bit. “No I’m saying it because it’s true Sandy.” "Pfft whatever..." she said shrugging.  
Sesuke reached up in the air and stretched before wincing in pain a bit. He relaxed slouching over when he realized something. “Hey Lily…why are we walking?” He asked looking at her. She blinked. "Well..." she began. She pondered a moment. "I really don't know..." she said sweat dropping. “Haha How about we fix that.” He said before biting his thumb and slamming his hand down on the sand. A hawk appeared smaller than the two his father summoned earlier but it was big enough for two. He climbed up and held his hand out. “Care for a ride?” He asked smiling. She grinned. "Yeah guess we could ditch the slowpokes." she teased hopping up. The bird took off quickly.  
Sasuke was in his own little world when he saw the bird take off out of the corner of his eye. “The hell…” he asked with a glare. Temari laughed "Apparently....they must be in a hurry to go see the village..." she said. “Better be…” Sasuke growled folding his arms. "Pfft please...." Temari said scoffing. “What Temari?” He asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at him. "What else could they do besides just wanting to see the village?" she asked. “…something they’ve probably already done…” He mumbled looking away from her and over his shoulder. Temari eyed him. "Lily isn’t that way....She would tell me if something like 'THAT' happened...besides I trust her. Don't you trust Sesuke?" she asked. “There are things I do trust him on…others…not so much.” He said looking back at her. She elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh please...I trust him.....after all...if something 'DID' happen I would hope Sesuke would be a man and tell me..."She said crossing her arms. “He can be like his mother and keep things from people but he also can jump ahead on others.” "Well then...If he is hiding something...there's always a good whack or two I can inflict..." she said grinning. “After you whack him a few times send him over to me so I can give him a little Uchiha love. He does like fire.” He said with his playful smile. Temari laughed.  
The hawk landed just outside of the stone walls and they got off before it pooffed. “Well Lily you are home.” He said wrapping an arm around her neck as the headed towards the village. Lily grinned. “Let’s see what you and your mother have done to the place.” He said as he thought back to the last time he saw Suna. "Oh well..." She grinned. "Let's head over to the square..." she said dragging him over to the middle of the village. “Huh…um…okay.” He said shocked as he was being dragged. She dragged him to the square. "See!" she said excitedly pointing to a giant sundial monument in the center of the road. "It's like the hero's stone in Konoha..." she said walking up to it. "It's got all the names of the people that died with honor fighting Sakura...Uncle Gaara's name is here too see?" she said pointing to a name a little ways up. He stared at it in awe, reading names while flashes of the village during that time popped in his head. “This is awesome. I’m really glad that you guys did this.” He said walking around it a bit getting different perspectives. She grinned "Well Ichigo had the idea...." she said. He got quiet as he walked back over to her still looking at the monument. “That is good of him. He’s actually using that brain of his.” He said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes. "Hmm what else is there..." she thought pondering. "Ah I know!" she said dragging him all the way across town. He just laughed while he was being dragged. This was a side of Lily that he believed he has never seen before.  
She dragged him up to a building and up the stairs. Down a hallway to some doors on the right. "Go on open em." she said with a grin. He gave her a strange weird look before opening the doors. She walked past him. "Welcome to the council room." she said with a grin. "There's the statues of the previous Kazekages." she said pointing to the tall stone statues. "They even added Mom..." she said pointing to the last statue. He walked in and looked around before studying the statues. “Well she deserves to be. She fought hard for her home and for those who live in it.” He said smiling. Lily nodded. "Yep...." she said. “Maybe one day you or your brother will be standing next to them representing the same courage and strength they have done.” He said going over and hugging her from behind. Lily looked back at him. "Meh the Kage life's not for me...I couldn't handle paperwork or running a village...I like being able to do my own things, have freedom...dattebayo..." she said trailing off. “Oh yeah? Well I believe you. It seems more of your brother’s thing anyways.” He said grinning evilly a little. "Ichigo could do it...but...he'd be really lazy about it..." she said. “Yeah true…but if he had a good assistant that could push him to not slack off I’m sure he wouldn’t have a chance to be lazy.” He said lightly kissing the side of her neck. Her face heated. "Eh..." she said “Well…is there anywhere else you would like to show me?” He asked letting her go and leaned against the table crossing his arms. "Mmm..." she thought for the longest time. "You haven't seen the house have you?" she asked. “Mmm nope.” He said looking up at the ceiling in thought before looking back at her. She grinned. "Let's go then." she said dragging him out the door and out into the street.  
She dragged him way down the south end of town and stopped. "There it is!!" she said pointing at the three story giant mansion of a home. “Damn child. That is bigger than Tsunade’s.” He said blinking at it. "Well my grandfather was the Fourth Kazekage...then add Dad's fortune...then add mom's money..." she said counting on her fingers. She grinned. "Guess I'm loaded huh?” she said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. “Loaded…yeah…You’re swimming in the deep end with it.” He said still speechless. She shrugged. "I guess never really thought about it much...well come on...no use standing here gaping over it..." she said pulling him to the door. She opened it and let it swing open so he could see in. It had everything a rich person could have even a few things here and there. There were pictures on the walls a few giant battle fans and it looked to have several rooms leading off from the main room.  
He didn’t know what to think. It was like walking into a dream that couldn’t be true. ‘I thought Tsunade’s was big but come on…Someone could get lost and die in here.’ He thought as he walked in and looked around swallowing hard. She just grinned. "Well this is it...well the main room that is..." she said. She then started to point out where some rooms were at dragging him along with her until the tour of the downstairs was done. She stopped at the giant staircase leading upstairs. "And that's where the bedrooms are training room, study, library, and even a small hot tub..." she said. “I thought I’ve seen everything but…I guess not….I really don’t know what to say about this place besides…it being huge and outstanding.” He said still thoughtless. She grinned. "Well mom went out with a little bit of a bang when she remodeled the place up..." she said “Little bit is an understatement but…It made it work.” He said smiling. “Well our parents should be almost here and since father doesn’t want to stay I better go wait on him at the entrance.” He said looking at her.  
"Oh okay...then I better be up in my room...otherwise Mom might...add more days on my groundation..." she said sulking a bit. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips while wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer. She blinked as her face heated. He pulled away and gave her his playful smile. “See you sometime.” He said hugging her gently before letting her go. She nodded "Mmmhmm." she said staring down at the floor. He leaned in next to her ear. “If you want me to stay…speak up…I can’t read minds.” He whispered. "O-of course I want you to stay!!" she said looking up. "But you have to go back....I don't have a say in it...I'm still a Genin..." she said. He looked at her. “Then I’ll stay.” He said leaning in and kissing her again. She blinked slowly before closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for more. He smirked before he slipped his tongue in between her lips playing with hers. She pulled back and stared at him with shock. He looked at her confused before looking down. “Sorry.” She smirked before leaning in and licking his cheek. She pulled back giggling. He eyed her with smirk. “What kind of kiss was that?” he asked kissing her again. She kissed him back before pulling back a bit. "A fox kiss." she said laughing. “A fox kiss? That is new.” He said before laughing. She grinned. He kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth again as his hands slid to holding her hips. She made a little noise in the back of her throat as she kissed him back. He slid his hands up in her shirt to her sides squeezing her a little. She jumped a bit. His hands slid up a little more to her ribs before they slid back down to her hips.  
He broke the kiss to swallow. “I bet your room is pink.” He whispered on her lips. "....uh...not...really...."she said. “A purple pink then?” he asked smiling. "More like...black and pink." she said. He leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “Black…and pink? I’ve got to see this.” "Uhh no you don't..." she said. “Why, is it messy, not finished; or you just don’t want me to see it?” he asked with edge to his voice and a smile. "Uhh....well....it's just I haven't really cleaned it is all and..." she said. “Uh huh…what’s the and part?” "Ummm....and it's....really too..." she said trying to buy some time so he wouldn't want to go see it. He raised an eyebrow. “…right…I guess I’ll just go and find it!” He said turning and darting up the stairs. "Hey wait!!" she yelled running after him. ‘Pink and black…how hard can it be to find it?’ he thought opening up a door, looking in it and closing it. She blinked looking down the right hallway then she looked down the left. "Oh he better not find it..." she said running to her bedroom hoping she'd make it there first. ‘Damn why do they need this many rooms?’ He thought opening another door.  
Lily made it to her room and ran in shutting the door behind her. She looked around her room and slapped herself in the forehead. Empty instant ramen containers littered the floor along with clothes, bras, underwear, empty snack wrappers were among the floor along with a few stuffed animals and papers from letters she had tried to write to Sesuke too. She groaned. "Why didn't I clean it before I left?" she groaned running around the room trying to pick up. “At this rate I’m not going to find it.” He said slowing his run down to a walk. “Maybe her door has her name on it.” Lily was throwing stuff around like crazy trying to clean up the mess. "Oh please oh please oh please don't let him see!!" she prayed throwing a ramen container in a large trash bag that was already full. “I wonder if her room is like Kanon’s. Girly beyond belief…well I don’t know…Lily isn’t really the girly type. I bet it’s a bit of average. Girl stuff mixed with some guy stuff hmm.” He said looking at doors trying to figure out if they where her room or not.  
Lily tied up the trash bag the best she could before opening her door and tossing the bag out into the hall. She then started to scramble to get her clothes picked up and into the laundry basket that was in her side bathroom. Sesuke went back to opening doors, peering in through a slight opening before closing the door. He started to whistle a little tune while he searched. Lily threw her clothes in the laundry basket that was full. She then ran out her bathroom and shut the door. She ran over to the bed and got down on her knees peering under her bed. She sighed reaching under her bed pulling at something to come out. "Come on don't play nap time with me!!!" she growled. She pulled out a baby fox that was clawing its way back under her bed. "Miko...you need to get out!!" she growled. The fox finally gave in and Lily dragged it out. "Geez!" she said as she let go of him and he ran out the door and down the hall. Lily then looked up and noticed something off. Hanging on her closet door was a blue dress with a design of a fox in a forest like scene in white. "Look's like it finally came in before my birthday..." she said standing up and walking over to look at it. Sesuke blinked when he saw the little fox run out of the room. “I…don’t want to know.” He said as he walked towards the open door. Lily pulled the dress off the door. "Hmm a little off on the design but oh well." she said opening her closet door only to be hit with a closet landslide of stuff. Sesuke heard the crash of stuff so he took off for the open door. He slid in and stopped in front of the door before grabbing his sides and laughing. Lily popped her head up out of the pile of clothes, trash, and whatever else was there. "Oh man..." she groaned as she looked over at the door to see him laughing. Her eye twitched. "What's so funny?!!" she asked irritated as a bra fell from the closet and landed on her head. He looked at right when the bra fell on her head. He leaned back and cackled loud. “Just…you…doing this…” He said wiping a tear from his eye. “If it was messy…I wouldn’t mind.” He said grabbing onto the door frame while he caught his breath. She growled and crawled out and threw the bra down on the pile. "Pshaw!" she said reaching in the pile and pulling out the dress dusting it off before kicking away some thing so she could hang it up.  
He stepped in and leaned against the door frame as he looked around before his eyes fell upon Lily, watching her. She hung it up and turned around and started to pick the mess up mumbling curses under her breath. He just smiled. She kicked the stuff best she could back inside the closet and shut the door. She mumbled something before standing near him and crossed her arms. He bit his lower lip a little. “I like your room. It’s cozy.” He said looking around it before returning to her. She nodded a bit just as Miko ran past them and back under the bed. Lily irked. "Miko..." she growled walking back over to her bed and back on her knees reaching under her bed for the damn thing. “So that is what I saw leave here moments ago.” He said leaving the doorway and walking over behind her leaning to look under the bed some.  
Lily finally pulled him back out and held him to her. "Miko you're suppose to be out of my room when Mom's gone..." she said scolding him. "Sesuke meet Miko." she said holding him up a little. “Uh…hi Miko.” He said waving with a finger. The fox growled at him. "Hey stop that!" she said setting him down as he ran out of the room again. She sighed. "Honestly...what's wrong with him..." she said looking out the door seeing if he was coming back. “Maybe he doesn’t like me.” He said shrugging. "That wouldn't be it...he's too much of a chicken to hate people." she said moving a bit to sit on the floor. “Well I was never liked by animals except a few.” He said turning around and sitting on her bed. "Well Miko probably just feels threatened by you...He's not really that friendly he hides from Ichigo and cowers in fear of mom...." she said sighing. "Course I can't blame him after what he's been through..." she said. “Been through? Was he abused or something?” he asked looking at her. "Well the land of Rivers has recently been expanding some villages. Miko was in a clan of foxes who lived out there. Well the people kinda destroyed their home and the foxes scattered all over the place. Miko made it all the way out into the desert and collapsed. Mom found him but I took care of him and got him back to health. He's been here since four months ago." she said. “I’m sorry to hear that but I’m glad that you are taking care of him.” He said sitting down next to her. She nodded. "Well Ichigo said I should have him thrown out...he thinks it’s a joke...but I don't care what he says. Miko's like my baby and I'm keeping him." she said grinning. “Haha yeah. I had a similar argument with my father on my snake. Turns out now he likes the creature.” He said holding his bad shoulder. She turned her head slowly towards him. "A-a-a snake?" she asked. “Yeah…its name is Kiryuusha. It’s something I got before I left for Ice four years ago.” He said nervously. Her face paled. She scooted a bit away from him. "Ehh you don't have it with you right." she asked nervously.  
He patted his shirt before reaching in to his pouch. “Nope my father must have him.” He said smiling. She sighed with relief. "Oh...good..." she said. “What you don’t like snakes?” She shivered. "No...Not after the stories Mom told me about your dad and that Orochimaru guy..." she said “Oh…hahahaha…haha…yeah well…I don’t blame you there.” ‘Shit I can never tell her that I got my snake from the curse mark that I had that I got from Kabuto…’ he thought nervously. She looked at him before staring down at the floor. “What’s wrong?” He asked his face snapping to serious. "Nothing..." she said. “If it’s nothing then there is got to be something bothering you.” "No...its...just...." she said. "You're the first boy other than Ichigo in my room..." she said poking at her floor with her index finger. “Really? I guess I’m pretty lucky then…” He said smiling at her. "I guess but Mom's not here to say otherwise...She'd kill me if she found out you were up here.....alone...with.....me..." she said trailing off a bit. “I don’t see why she would. It’s not like we are going to do anything.” He said stretching his legs out in front of him and he looked up at the ceiling. "Its how she is...." she said looking over towards the door. “Well if you makes you feel any better my father can be the same way. I’ll probably get hit if he found out that I was here like this with you.” He said as something in her room caught his eyes. She nodded but continued to stare out the door. He turned to look at her, hesitating in the middle before looking at her. He then looked down at the floor between them. “Are you sure that that is the only thing bothering you…” he asked sadly. She turned around and looked at him."......um...yeah...what else is there?" she asked. “Yeah…I was just curious…” He said leaning his head back on her bed and closed his eyes.  
She smiled and scooted closer to him resting her head against his shoulder a bit. He laid his head on hers and reached over taking her hand and holding it. She closed her eyes. He tilted his head up where his chin was resting on her head. “They should be close to the village by now.” He said tightening his grip on her hand. "Mmph." was all that she said.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke was patting his shirt in various spots before he stopped and pulled a shoe off allowing the snake to fall to the sand below. He then slipped his shoe back on and bent over picking up the snake. "What....Is.....That!!" Temari exclaimed pointing at it. “My son’s pet.” Sasuke said holding it inches from her face. It stared at her while its tongue tasted the air around it. "AHH what is it with you Uchihas and your snakes!" she shrieked backing away a bit. “Hey I wanted him to get rid of it. He was the one who wanted to keep it. He did practically give birth to it. Stupid curse marks.” Sasuke said wrapping the snake around his neck allowing it to crawl in his shirt’s collar. She shivered. "Ugh....you are so crazy..." she said “I’m crazy…nah it’s just normal.” He said as the snake hissed before slipping all the way into his shirt. "Anyway let's just get there...and if I see that thing come near me I'm going to kill it." she said walking a bit ahead of him. Sasuke grinned as the snake crawled out of his sleeve and wrapped around his arm. He ran a few steps to get directly behind her and stuck the snakes head right next to her neck having its tongue touch it. Temari eeked and jumped really high before falling face first into the sand covered ground. She laid there for a moment before lifted her head up. Sand was stuck to her face and hair a bit. She turned and glared death at him. "I'm reporting you for that!!" she yelled. He leaned back and chuckled and pointed. “Haha…I couldn’t resist and reporting me in for a little snake love?” He said holding his other hand out to her. “That will be a funny trial.” She growled and slapped his hand away standing and dusting herself off. "Abusing the former Kazekage is a serious offense." she said crossing her arms. "Punishable by the most severe punishment of all...and it's not death." she said grinned evilly. He crossed his arms and glared at her. “I don’t want to know…especially if you are choosing the punishment.” She grinned. "Oh but I have the perfect one too..." she said eyeing him. He raised an eyebrow. “Quit provoking curiosity.” "Pshaw as if..." she said turning and walking. “Now you got my mind wondering on what you are going to do. Thanks.” He growled walking after her. "I'll never tell!!" she said in a sing songy voice. “I can make you tell.” He said childishly as he put his hands behind his head and stretched. "Pshaw...yeah right..." she said “I can…it’ll be the same way I get information from Sesuke.” He said. "Pfft...." she said  
Sesuke nudged Lily a little. “Hey…you falling asleep on me?” he said. She snored lightly. He smiled before moving around and picking her up. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. “Goodbye for now Lily. I’m glad I got to spend time with you.” She mumbled a bit but slept on. He smiled again before leaving her room. He then walked down stairs, looked around the main room a bit before leaving. “See you later Lily.” He said before walking off down the street towards the front end of the village.  
Sasuke sighed as the stone walls come into view. “You know I’m not going in.” he said. "Oh come on it's not like it's going to kill you to just look around..." Temari said. “Sure it will.” He mumbled. “Plus you didn’t say anything about looking around in your proposition. Just take you to Suna and something about a reward. I bet you lied about the reward part.” "I did not!!" she said stubbornly. “Uh huh…yeah…sure…I’m still not looking around.” "That stick up your ass must have gotten farther in..." she said snickering “Just like your menopause getting closer to passing over?” He asked grinning. She growled turning around and walked right in front of him grabbing his shirt. "I'll give you one second to stop that otherwise I'm going to do something you’re going to regret." she growled. He raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t make me look around, fine, you aren’t on your menopause but simply having withdraws.” "Tsk." she said letting go of him and turning around and walking off. “So does that mean I don’t have to look around?” He asked chasing after her. "Fine do what ever..." she said crossing her arms. “Now look who is in a bad mood. Was it because I was speaking the truth or you didn’t get a chance to hit me?” "I swear you keep pissing me off and I will hit you!!" she growled. “Haha…so….damn I didn’t think I would hit it on the first guess but hey that’s okay. I understand…” He said before taking off running past her. She growled as flames appeared behind her. "UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!" she yelled running after him. She pulled out her fan and swung it around. "I'll kill you you pervert!!!" she screamed. “I’d like to see you try! But I wouldn’t consider myself a pervert but hey four years does change people in some ways more than others!” He yelled back over his shoulder with a smile. "I give you a change, I’ll make sure you can't reproduce just stand still!!!" she yelled gaining on him. “I don’t plan on reproducing anymore but I do like them where they are at so thanks for the offer!!!” She growled and threw her fan like a missile towards his head. She slowed down watching as the fan was within inches of its target. He turned around to look back at her when…Target hit. He fell to the ground and slid in the sand some. He twitched a little before slowly getting up. “Ugh…you didn’t have to throw the fan…” He said rubbing his head as he stood wobbling. She walked over and picked the fan up. "Oh but I did..." she with a grin before leaving him there. “…she might be pregnant…mood swings…” He mumbled walking after her as he looked at his hand to make sure his head wasn’t bleeding.  
She stuck her fan back behind her back and made it to the entrance of the village. "T-T-Temari-sama..." one of the guards said saluting her. "Boys." she said nodding walking past them. "By the way there’s a guy following me give him a 'Special' welcome." she said grinning as she walked into the village. Sasuke growled as he made it to the stone walls. “She’ll be lucky if I ever come back to this place.” He said glaring. The guards stopped Sasuke. "Sorry sir but you can't enter without being searched." one said. "Please remove all weapons and clothes..." the other said. Sasuke raised in eyebrow. “Oh really…well the thing is I wasn’t planning on going in…” He said slightly irritated. The guards blinked. “Yeah that’s right. Not going in.” He said folding his arms.  
Sesuke walked down the main street when he saw Temari. “Aunt Temari hey!” He said running up to her. “Uh…where’s my father?” He asked looking passed her for any signs of Sasuke. "Well....he's having a bit of a conversation with the guards at the entrance." she said. "Where's Lily?" she asked noticing her daughter wasn't with him. “Oh…um she’s at your place, she fell asleep on me.” He said. She stared at him for a minute. "Uh huh..." she said eyeing him a bit. “We didn’t do anything if that is what you are thinking. We just got to talking and she fell asleep nothing more.” He said a little bit shocked. "I wasn't thinking that Sesuke but you're pretty suspicious to jump to that..." she said eyeing him more. He jumped. “No no no….it’s just um…well um…haha it just um seemed like that is what you were hinting at…” he said throwing his hands in front of him. She smiled. "I'm not like your father Sesuke. I do trust you....after all Lily tells me 'EVERY...THING'" she said drawing out the word a bit. "But if something 'did' happen I would assume you'd tell me right?" she asked. “If you promise not to tell my father then yes I will tell you but nothing happened. A few kisses here and there but nothing to get my head chopped off.” He said smiling. She grinned. "Well I guess that's okay. You better head off to Sasuke now he's in a bad mood since I hit him." she said ruffling his hair up a bit. "But promise me something won't you?" she asked. “Anything for you Aunt Temari.” He said grinning as he fixed his hair. "Don't ever break her heart. I don't want her to live with a broken heart like I have to..." she said sadly. “I don’t plan too because with out her I would be like...well you know.” He said. She laughed. "Alright get going before Sasuke gets even more angry at me." she said shooing him off. “Yeah thanks. I have to ride home with that.” He said taking off with a wave. She waved back before turning and heading home. "I better send word to Tsunade to let Ichigo out..." she laughed.  
Sesuke ran out of the village over to his father just to have his head in a headlock. “Alright I want answers and you will explain them with as much detail as possible and if you leave anything out I will find out and it will go out of your month off babysitting duty!” Sasuke yelled as they started to walk off away from the village. “Alright alright but can we at least talk in the air. I don’t want to walk!” Sesuke yelled shoving his father off of him. “I hope you talk fast then.” Sasuke said biting his thumbs and summoning two birds.  
Temari walked in the house. "Hmm...." she said looking around. Miko darted out of a room across the entrance and to another room. "Ugh...if that things running around then she's up stairs." she said walking up the steps as Miko ran back to the entrance and walked up the stairs with her. She walked to Lily's room to find her asleep. "Wow she even cleaned the room..." she said softly. Miko rubbed up against her legs. "Alright you...quit that..." she said picking the fox up and setting it up on Lily's bed. The fox curled up in a ball like a cat and went to sleep. "Well...better go send that message..." she said leaving for the study room.

 

Moriko buried her head in a pillow trying to avoid waking up. ‘Uhhh…I just want to sleep…’ she thought staring into the pillow. Ichigo had rolled off the bed and was trapped within a few blankets as he slept on. Moriko sat up and stretched. “Uhh…” she said before looking around and blinking at the blankets. She then crawled over to the edge following them as she wrapped the one she had around her. She peered over the edge of the bed at Ichigo and laughed. “Looks like someone prefers the floor than the bed...” She said reaching down and poking him in the cheek lightly. He snored. She smiled before turning around and going back over to the other side of the bed and slipped off of it going to the door. She tried to open the door but it was still locked. “Hmm…well this is a drag. Ichi is still asleep and the door is still locked.” She said before going back over to the bed and plopping down on it sighing. The sound of the door unlocking could be heard. Moriko blinked before getting back up and over to the door. She opened it slightly and peered out. “Umm…mom?” she asked nervously. Kakashi blinked. "Yo!" he said raising a hand up. Moriko blinked before turning bright red and slammed the door shut. “W-w-why i-is K-K-Kakashi-s-sensei here?” she asked totally embarrassed. He sweat dropped. "Tsunade asked me to unlock this door. She brought Sasuke's daughter home because she didn't want to have her find you two..." he said. “Uh uh…” she said before swallowing and opened the door again. “Haha…oh okay…um…have you seen my mom?” She asked barely through the small crack she provided. "Umm yeah she dropped off some of your clothes when I first got here said something about going back to work and left. Oh and by the way you two have a mission to go on so I suggest you..." he cleared his throat. "Hurry up with whatever you’re doing and get to the Hokage's office." he said pooffing away.  
Moriko sweat dropped before stepping out of the room wrapping the blanket around her more. She went to the front room and saw her stuff in a chair. She grabbed it and went to find the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and sighed. “Man…now I won’t be able to look at Kakashi-sensei without having the thought of him thinking about what was going on…” She thought starting up the shower and climbing in. Ichigo slowly woke up. "Gonna...have some ramen..." he mumbled sitting up and rubbing his head. Moriko by now was out of the shower and drying her hair. “I feel a whole lot better.” she said starting to get dressed. He looked up at the bed. He blinked. 'Was all that a dream?' he thought. She gathered her stuff and laid it on top of the blanket before leaving the bathroom heading back to the bedroom to return the blanket. He got up out of the tangle of blankets and stretched and wrapped one around him. He scratched the back of his head. She opened the door quietly just in case Ichigo was still asleep. She walked in and froze when she saw him awake. “Uhh…um…good morning…well I think its morning I haven’t really been outside and all yet haha…” she said nervously by talking fast. He froze. 'Nope wasn't a dream.' he thought. "Uh...ha ha..." he said nervously. “Uh um…well I was um…just returning the blanket…so um…oh and K-Kakashi-s-sensei said we have a mission so um…for us to meet in the Hokage’s o-office.” She stuttered blushing and not looking at him. "WHAT!" He yelled running out the door and up to his room grabbing some clothes and high-tailing it in the shower. Minutes later he ran out of the bathroom dressed his hair wet and pulling his headband on. "Well what are we waiting for lets go Mori-chan!" he said excitedly running towards the living room and throwing on his Chuunin vest and strapping his fan to his back. She blinked. “Um…nothing.” She said following him. ‘How troublesome…here I thought he was going to be one of those who are slow getting started but…’ she thought sighing. ‘I was wrong…’ she finished thinking following him out the door.  
Ichigo made it to the Hokage office and paused at the door opening it for Moriko. He grinned. She smiled at him as she pulled her hair up in a spiky pointy-tail and entered the room. “Hello there Konohamaru-sama.” She said clipping the loose strands of hair back. Ichigo walked in and stood beside her. "So so what's the mission dattebayo?" he asked. “Just an average C-rank mission…I would’ve had a better one but since it considers the woods and animals. I figured Moriko you would be best suited for it and since I heard that you were with Ichigo all night-.” Moriko jumped before blushing. “That he could assist you in the mission...” “Uh yeah…” “There has been a report of wild animal disappearing from Kusagakure’s zoo and it needs to be located and tranquilized for the transfer back home.” Konohamaru explained handing the scroll to Ichigo. “Right um…what kind of animal are we looking for?” Moriko asked. “Tiger so be caution when coming in contact with it.” "Are you serious!!" Ichigo said reading the scroll before passing it to Moriko to read. "An animal that dangerous against us please I could take it down no prob." he said stretching his arms out. Moriko eyed him as she took the scroll and looked at it. “Like I said I would’ve had a better one for you but since you two were…” he trailed off clearing his throat. “I’d figured that since you two work so well together that you can-.” Konohamaru didn’t finish his sentence when Moriko slammed the scroll down on his desk before turning around snarling and headed to the door. Konohamaru had scooted his chair back and coward in fear for the sudden outburst. “W-what…I was just explaining-.” “Mixing private life with a mission….men can be just down right dirty with things.” Moriko growled opening the door and slamming it shut. She then swung it open. “Coming Ichi-kun?” she asked sweetly before shooting a glare at Konohamaru and slamming the door shut again. Ichigo cowered. "Uh uh...y-yeah..." he said quickly moving out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they were outside of the Kage building. Moriko started skipping a little towards the north gate. ‘Men and their stupid fetishes….perverts…I’m surrounded by perverts!’ she yelled in her head even though she had started humming a little tune. Ichigo kept his distance a bit. 'She's in one of her insane moods great.' he thought. She slowed to a walk turning towards him. “What’s up…you are awfully quiet?” she asked smiling and rubbing a loose bang out of her face. "Uh uh it's nothing Mori-chan..." he said with a grin. She blinked at him. “…oh ok…” she said before starting to skip again with a smile on her face. 'Geez...I better not upset her any further or she might tell mom on me and I know where that will go.' he thought as a mental image of his mother and Ino were beating him senseless for hurting Moriko's feelings. He swallowed hard and kept to himself as they walked. ‘He’s probably thinking about my outburst…or maybe about last night…’ she had stopped skipping again and was lost in her thoughts as she thought about last night. She giggled and blushed at the repeat. He heard her giggle and blinked. "W-what?" he asked looking at her. “J-just…thinking…about last night…” she said giggling again. His face turned red and he looked away from her. "O-oh..." he said. She put her hands behind her back and scooted over next to him. “I really enjoyed it…I-it was nice…” she said before scooting away. He paled. "Uh uh uh...th-thanks?" he said. She giggled. “Your welcome…well we better hurry. Tigers just don’t stay in once spot for too long.” She said smiling at him before taking off running out of the north gate and jumping up into the trees. He followed her.  
‘Hmm…Tigers usually stand out in the woods…and we probably don’t have all day to search…’ Moriko thought looking up in the trees until she found what she was looking for. “Hey…can you do me a favor?” she asked stopping and looking at Ichigo. "Uh yeah sure." he said blinking. “Take care of my body. I’ll be back in a few.” She said before looking back up in the trees and performing the soul transfer jutsu causing her body to collapse. He caught her before she fell. "Oh great..." he said lifting her up in his arms so he could carry her. "You could have warned me!!!" he yelled up. She giggled in the bird before taking off of the branch it was sitting on. "Great now I'm stuck here till she gets back..." he said looking down at her. He grinned.  
She looked around, landing in various trees before taking off in other areas. ‘Here tiger tiger tiger….where can you beeee?’ she thought singing. "Let's see here...and here and here." he said laughing. ‘Damn Tiger…hmm….if I was a tiger where would I go?' she thought jumping from one branch to another. "And......done..." he said laughing holding his sides. Moriko flew over a lake that was near by and smiled seeing the tiger there on the edge relaxing. ‘Release!’ She said before returning back to her body. She sat up with a jolt. “Found it!” she yelled smiling. Ichigo jumped back as she scared him. "Geez!!" he said putting a marker back in his pants and grinning. She saw the marker go back into his pocket. Her eyebrow twitched. “What…did…you do?” she growled. "I...pff ha ha ha...didn't do...haha...anything ha ha ha..." he said holding his sides and laughing. She glared before reaching over and slapping him. She then stormed off. “See if I talk to you for the rest of the day.” She snapped. "Ouch...oh come on...." he said taking off after her. “Some way to treat a girl after a night of sex. Pfft…jerk. Remind me later self to never EVER do that around him again. Well it could be worse. He could’ve done what dad always does to mom. Now I see why they never go on missions together anymore. GAH!!” she said to herself while fuming and wiping the marker off.  
He caught up to her finally. "Aww why'd you wipe it off..." he said sulking a bit. "I worked really hard on that..." he said." I thought you'd like it..." he said. She turned to him and punched him the stomach. “Have better respect for someone’s body!” she growled as she continued stomping away. "Oof!" he said when hit. "You didn't even read it..." he said holding his stomach. “Bah!” she yelled back at him before continuing. "It said I loved you..." he said sulking before following her. She stopped and turned around going over to him. She glared at him before punching him in the arm. “Say it to my face next time.” She said before continuing on towards her destination. "Ouch..." he said rubbing his arm. "So where is the stupid cat?" he asked rubbing his now sore arm. “Lake…being a good boy.” She snapped folding her arms. "Meh..." he said mumbling off on something. Moriko was plotting. ‘How should I get back at him?’ She thought before grinning. ‘Payback…can be so sweet…’ she thought before turning around and tackling him to the ground. “I just can’t stay mad at you!!” she said smiling at him. "Ahh...geez...what..." he said blinking at her confused. “You are just too adorable to stay mad at!” she said before kissing him. “I’m sorry that I reacted that way…it just threw me off.” "Uh.....okay..." he said. She smiled before kissing him again. He pulled back. "Okay okay...can we just go get this cat..." he said looking a bit scared. “Uh yeah…how about we go separate ways so that we can corner it and take it down that way.” She said crawling off of him. "Uh...yeah..." he said blushing sitting up. “Alright then. It’s at the lake on the northeastern side.” She said before taking off into the trees above. He stood and dusted himself off. "Girl just can't resist the fox..." he said with a smug grin before taking off on another route towards the lake.  
She landed next to a tree that was just off of the lake. She sat down next to the trunk and held up the soul transfer hand sign. “I have to make this count.” She said before whistling. The tiger raised its head and looked at her. “Soul Transfer!” she said before her body fell limp. The tiger then laid its head back down. Ichigo stepped out into the clearing near the lake. He spotted the tiger. "Alright let's nab and bag this over sized kitty and head home for some ramen." he said walking toward it a bit. "Here kitty kitty kitty...." he said. The tiger’s ears twitched before it rolled over looking at him. It then went into a growl and snarl. He backed up. "Geez...someone's on a monthly mood..." he said. It stood up and took a defensive position throwing a paw at him with a hiss. "Ack...What the hell...." he said backing up more. It hunkered down before charging for him. "What the HELL!!" he yelled running away.  
It jumped landing on him and it growled over his head. "S-shit!" he said trying to make the hand sign for a clone jutsu. It licked his cheek before purring. He irked staring at it scared shitless.  
It rubbed its head against his before crawling stepping off. It looked back at him and winked before walking off. He was frozen to the ground. It walked over to where Moriko’s body laid against a tree. It laid down next to her and closed its eyes. Moriko’s body jolted awake and she reached into her pouch pulling out a needle and stuck it in the tiger’s neck before it could react. She then broke out laughing. Ichigo slowly sat up and was shaking violently. He was so scared.   
She reached over and checked the tiger’s pulse before standing still laughing. She then made her way towards Ichigo. “Haha…bwaaahhheey…w-watchahaha…doing on…the ground hahha…?” She asked laughing. He blinked a bit before standing up and dusting himself off. “You should’ve…seen your face…that was…was priceless.” She said giggling. He adjusted the fan on his back a bit before turning and walking off leaving her there. “Ichi-kun…come on…I just wanted a little payback…I can’t haul a tiger by myself…” she said after him pouting. He made the sign for a clone jutsu. The clone appeared. "Go help her…I'm going for a walk..." he said. The clone nodded and ran back over to her. "Kay let’s haul that sucker..." the clone said. “Ichi-kuuunnnn…” She said before turning. “Yeah…” She mumbled walking back over to the tiger. “I just wanted to pay him back for drawing on me…I wasn’t going to hurt him…” She said once they got to the tiger. The clone shrugged. "Can't help ya there..." he said bending down and lifting the thing up a bit. “Now he’ll probably hate me…He’ll probably leave for Suna and never want to come back…” she said bending down and lifting up the other end as tears formed in her eyes. "Meh.....he...I...wouldn't do that..." the clone said. "Let’s just get this sucker back...maybe by then......I...he'll cool off..." the clone said. “Yeah…” she said as they started to head back towards the village.  
After awhile they made it back to the village. “We’ll just drop this off at animal control and then you can go.” She said quietly. The clone nodded.  
They walked to the animal control building after getting weird odd looking faces along the way. They walked into the building. “Hi there…um where do you want us to put this guy?” Moriko asked the lady at the counter. “Just leave him there and we’ll get him.” The lady said. “Alright.” Moriko said smiling a bit before they put it down and left. “You can go now…thanks for your help.” She said to the clone. "Yep cya!" he said pooffing away. “Yeah…see you.” She said sadly before walking towards her house. She got there and pulled her hair down before going inside. “I’m home…” she said but no one was there. “Good…I don’t think I can deal with either one of them right now.” She said heading towards her room. When she did she closed her door and climbed into her bed. “One good day that turned bad over night…how stupid of you Moriko.” She said burying her head in her pillow.  
Ichigo didn't return to the village until night had fallen. He walked the streets toward the only place he knew he could go to vent, the cemetery. He arrived there within minutes and walked through the gate. He navigated his way to his destination. He paused and stood in front of the stone marked as Uzumaki. He sat down in front of it and sighed. "Hey dad..." he said.  
Ino knocked on her daughter’s door. “Mori…is everything alright…you’ve been in here all day.” Ino asked going over to Moriko’s bed and sat down. Moriko sat up and hugged her mom. “I messed up!” She cried into Ino’s shirt. “Baby…what happened…” Ino asked hugging her daughter as she sobbed.  
Ichigo had finished telling his father what had happen and what was going on. "How'd you do it? How'd you stare death in the face and not be scared?" he asked. He slammed his fist into the ground. "Why must I still be weak when everyone else keeps getting stronger…" he growled shutting his eyes tight.  
Moriko finished telling her mom what had happened. Ino hugged her closer. “Oh Moriko…I know you wanted to get him back but using the tiger…maybe wasn’t the best idea.” Ino said. “I know…I regret it now…it’s just…You would think after last night that he would treat me better…yes he wrote I love you on me but…” “Moriko he’s new at this and so are you. You should be looking at those things as if they are the last thing you’ll ever get from them. It’s sad to think but…it’s true.” Ino said pulling her daughter over and sitting her in her lap and hugged her. “Just give him time.” “Hey mom?” Moriko asked wiping a tear from her face. “Hmm.” “Dad’s going camping again tomorrow isn’t he?” “Yes…you feel like going?” “Yeah…the deer always makes me feel better.”  
After a while Ichigo had gotten tired of talking to a stone that didn't talk back. "It's all your fault you know. If you hadn't..." he stopped himself. He stood and balled his hands to fists at his side. "If you hadn't left......things...thing would've been different. Mom...wouldn't cry herself to sleep at night....Lily wouldn't have problems being around a lot of guys other than me or that bastard." he growled a bit. "And me....I would have told Mori how I felt long ago before any of that shit went down......it’s your fault, it’s all your fucking fault!" he snarled kicking some dirt up at the stone. He stormed off back home.  
Ino looked down at Moriko who had cried herself to sleep. “My poor baby…you’ll get through this one way or another.” Ino said before laying her daughter down and covering her up before leaving and closing the door. Moriko opened her eyes a bit. “I don’t think I will…” she whispered before burying her head in her pillow and crying.  
Ichigo made it home and slammed the door shut. He had a plan in his mind. He stomped up the stairs and up to his parent’s bedroom. He turned on the light and walked over to his father’s closet. He opened it. He started to pull things out clothes, kunai, old end things. Until he reached up and grabbed something unusual. He pulled it down and found a scroll. He blinked. "What would this be doing here?" he asked turning it to look at it. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He unsealed the scroll and began to read it.  
Moriko woke up and sat up in bed rubbing an eye. She looked out her window and the night sky. She crawled out of bed and left her room and going outside. “It’s so nice out…” She said walking around back and climbed up to her roof. She sat there holding her knees to her chest and looked up at the night sky, the wind blowing her hair gently. “Ichi-kun….I’m sorry…” she said pulling her knees closer in and stared out over the village.  
'Ichigo, well seems you finally got curious and decided to dig through my stuff. If you're reading this it must mean that I am no longer with you and for that I am sorry. I wrote this about the time you had just started the academy. I felt that I should leave something in case something happens to me. I'm sure your mother is angry at me for leaving. I know how hard it is to find someone after so long just for them to be taken away like that but she's a tough woman she'll find someone better for her I'm sure of it. I bet you and Lily have grown up a lot. I watch you now playing in the backyard trying to throw some stuffed animal at Lily. Geez you really do take after me a lot. I bet Lily will grow up to be just as scary as your mother but anyway this is sorta my last words of farewell. I really hoped you would not find this. I wanted to be there to watch both of you grow up and become excellent shinobi, to find love, and to have kids of your own. But I guess fate hasn't smiled to well on me and I want to say again that I am sorry for not being there for you. I'm sure Sasuke is glad to get rid of me and Sakura is probably crying her eyes out. I will really miss them both and well as everyone else even you guys. Well it's getting late and your old man needs some sleep for a mission tomorrow. But I do have a few favors to ask. For Sasuke, please let him know that if I'm not there to watch over Temari for me. He'll complain but I know he'll protect her if something were to happen to the village. For Sakura, tell her I'm sorry for everything. For everyone else Gaara included tell them I'll miss them all and that ramen's on me next time. For Temari, let her know that every time the Twilight hour is there I'll be with her, let her know that I love her and I'll be thinking about her. For Lily, my beautiful little Lily flower I hope you grow to be a wonderful woman just watch out for those boys and for you Ichigo, my son, never give up. You are an Uzumaki and you’re strong and you can do anything you set your mind to. Protect the village and protect your friends. After all you are my son. I named you Ichigo so that you would protect all that is precious within the Will of Fire. Naruto.'  
Ichigo let a sob out as he dropped the scroll to the floor he rubbed his eyes with his arm. "Thank you....Dad…" he cried.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey…what cha doing up here?” Shikamaru asked sitting down next to Moriko. Moriko lifted her head from her knees and looked up at him, tears falling from her face. “I-I couldn’t sleep…” she said wiping her face. “Your mother told me everything.” “You aren’t too happy with me are you?” she asked cautiously. “Moriko, at first I wasn’t…but I know that your mother would’ve done the same thing in the same situation…but I know you care for him and he cares for you…I’m actually here to talk about other matters than what happened today.” He said leaning back on his hands and looked up at the sky. “Yesterday?” she asked quietly. He just nodded. She pulled her knees back up close to her and stared off. “I’m not mad at you for going through with it. I’m just upset that your mother and Temari went ahead and forced it upon you two at such a young age…but Moriko…if you want things to work out…you have to talk with him on it…not revenge.” He said looking at her. She nodded slowly. “Hey…I won’t tell your mother…go talk to him.” He said nodding towards that direction. Moriko looked at him in shock. “What?” “You heard me…go…and if you aren’t back by morning I’ll just say you went ahead to the camp site.” He said smiling. “Dad you are the best thank you.” She said hugging him before getting up and taking off off of the roof towards the Uzumakis.  
Ichigo had started to put things back. He paused before hanging up the last orange and black jacket of his father’s. "I'm keeping this one..." he said closing the closet door. He took his fan off and set it against the wall. He unzipped his Chuunin vest and tossed it on the bed. He pulled the jacket on before putting the vest back on. "Well a little bit baggy but oh well…" he said as he reached down and rolled the scroll back up. He set it on the end table and grabbed his fan again. He walked towards the door and turned out the light. He walked down stairs and set his fan again the wall there like before. He tossed his shoes off. He then hopped over the couch and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He sighed a bit.  
Moriko breathed heavy as she stood in front of the door. ‘He won’t answer…he won’t answer.’ She thought before slightly knocking on the door. She jammed her eyes shut and held her breath. ‘He won’t answer…’ she thought.  
He blinked when he heard someone knocking. He jumped up and walked to the door with a somewhat happy face. He opened the door only to lose the happiness to form a some what calm and unemotional look. "Mori?" he asked. She jumped in shock. “Umm….I came to apologize…for earlier…It was wrong of me to overreact and…and use the tiger to get back at you…so…I’m sorry...” she said staring at the ground. He blinked.".....no...Mori it's me who should be apologizing...I was the baka who started it...." he said some emotion coming back. She shook her head. “I should’ve taken it as if it was the last thing you gave me or said to me…instead I took it in the total opposite…so…please…” she said holding her arm out trying to hold back her tears. “Re…write it.” He blinked again. He pulled out the marker and wrote on her arm. Instead of I love you he wrote idiot on her arm. He capped the marker and stuck it back in his pocket. She looked at and blinked before looking up at him confused. "I don't have to write it just so you know It." he said pulling her by the arm closer to him. "I love you Moriko Nara..." he said. She smiled before looking up at him. “I love you too Ichigo Uzumaki.” She said. He grinned before leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He placed his hands on her hips. She slid her hands up into his hair tangling her fingers in it. He growled a bit before pulling her as close as he could get her. She giggled before pulling away. “Think we should move from the front door?” she asked before kissing him again. He pulled back. "Sure..." he said kissing her again. He grabbed her and lifted her up and through the door way. He turned a bit and set her down before kicking the door shut with his foot. She giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck again kissing him. “That’s better.” "Mmph!" he said pulling her close once again. She kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth as she slid her hands down to his chest. He got an idea in his head. He used his tongue to wrestling her tongue into submission. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist to get a better advantage. He was surprised a bit and helped to hold her up. She started to make noises in the back of her throat with every effort she made to push his tongue back. He tried not to laugh as he easily blocked her attempts to win. She started to giggle a little before she pulled away gasping for air.  
He grinned. "Looks like I win..." he said. She eyed him. “For now you do.” She said before hugging him. “I love you so much.” He laughed a bit. "I love you too..." he said.  
She pulled back. “Hmm…well…my dad gave me the whole night to stay here…I wonder what kind of fun we can have?” she said looking up at the ceiling rocking a little bit while he held her. His eye twitched. "Uhhhh..." he said. She looked at him and smiled. “You choose.” "M-m-mm-m--mmmme?" he stuttered. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Um um I...uh.....um...that...is....um...." he said. She giggled. “It can be anything.” "Uh....well..." he said pondering before he had an evil idea. He walked over to the couch and set her down. "Be right back..." he said running up the stairs.  
She blinked watching him run up the stairs. She then looked around a bit humming something. He ran back down and walked over to the couch before hoping over and sitting down next to her. He had something behind his back. She blinked at him a little bit confused. He pulled out a tiny book like object. "My sister's old diary." he proclaimed proudly. “She’ll kill me if I read that. Its girls rule number one. Never read or talk about what you write in your diary unless you lie about it. That is why my mom always told me…but since it’s old…and your sister isn’t here…and you picked it…” she said scooting closer to him as she talked herself into it. He grinned handing it to her. "This is so you can get back at her when she finds out about us. Believe me she'll stop at nothing to be mean to you..." he said. “Then I’ll just be mean back.” She said taking it and climbing in his lap laying her back against his chest. “I bet it’s filled with Sesuke this and Sesuke that.” She said smiling. He laughed. "That and a few other things...." he said. “Oooo juicy…” She said opening it up. He smiled leaning his head against hers as she read. The first page had a few doodles of a fox poorly drawn. She giggled before turning the page and began reading.  
'Dear Diary, so today I finally turned ten!!! Finally Mom and Dad can't call me little no more. Ichi's being a total ass and is saying I'm going to be so short like dad was. T^T noooo I don’t want to be short!!! What if I’m so short Sesuke has to look down at me? That would be so bad. Well I got to go...Mom is having a party for me and inviting the Naras over. UGH! I hate it when Moriko comes over Ichigo always plays pranks on her. He only does that cause he likes her. Sesuke is coming over too. This is going to be such a disaster. v-v;;;'  
She flipped through the pages scanning them giggling as she read the things that caught her eye.  
‘Dear Diary, I had a really good day. Well that's not entirely true. Ichigo got mad at me and was pulling my hair to get back at me. Good thing Sesuke was around the corner. He kicked him off me. X3 I never really knew how cool Sesuke was.....he looked.....so....hot. I think I really like him I dunno it’s just a thought.’  
She flipped so more now nearly close to the middle of it.  
'Dear Diary, today dad's going on a mission with Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura. Mom's been asked to be Hokage again!!! I wish they'd just get over the fact that Dad's got that stupid fox inside him. I mean Ichi and I have the same thing I think…well the way mom explained it was that we only have a little bit of the fox inside us but its not enough I guess to use it like dad does. I don’t see a lot of people treating us like dad said people use to treat him. Maybe I’m just not looking hard enough. How can people hate something that no one has control over? v-v.'  
She flipped the page her face growing calm as she read. The diary seemed have stopped from that point. It wasn't until five page flips later that there was one entry. The only thing it said was. 'Dad's gone.......Sakura....did it...'  
She closed the diary and thought. She barely remembered those days. Her mother coming home and crying, her father didn’t talk much. She never saw Ichigo for a few days after wards. ‘Then came the graduation exams and things just going from bad to worse…’ she thought. He blinked. “Get enough dirt on her yet?" he asked. She turned her head and looked at him. “Yes I did!” she said smiling. He grinned. “So what’s next?” She asked kissing his cheek. He blinked. "Uhhhh...." She laughed before turning around and wrapping her arms around him. He grinned nervously. “So anything coming to mind on what to do next?” she asked looking at him with a perky face. "Uhhh.....no...." he lied. She looked down deep in thought. “Hmmm what to do…what to do…” she thought before slowly smiling. He paled. She looked at him confused. “What?” "N-n-n-n-nothing…" he stuttered “It’s got to be something.” She said getting closer to his face smiling. "I-i-its nothing..." he said blinking. “You sure?” "Y-y-yeah..." “Just checking.” She said before kissing him. He kissed her back  
She scooted a little bit closer to him sliding her hands down to his chest then sliding them up to his shoulders under his jacket. He placed his hands on her hips. She pulled away and smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder to hide her yawn. He smiled. "Tired?" he asked. “Just a little…” she said burying her face into his neck. He grinned. "Guess I shouldn't keep you up past bedtime." he joked. She set back glared at him. “I don’t have a bedtime…it’s just been…one of those days.” "Uh huh…" he said eyeing her with a grin. She shoved him in the shoulder. “I’m being serious. I just can’t be out past a certain time…but that might change soon.” She said smiling. "It might but when you’re with me you have a bedtime." he laughed. She shoved him in the other shoulder. “That isn’t fair. I’m not your child!” she growled with a smirk. "Nope you’re my Mori-chan!" he said grinning She laughed. “And you are my Ichi-kun…so what room do I get? The one we stayed in last night or the one you are staying in?” "Uh...I usually crash on the couch my rooms never been clean since we left for Suna....but...it's your choice on where you wanna sleep I guess..." he said. “Hmm…I guess I can crash with you that is if you don’t mind having an extra blanket for the night?” she said with a thinking look. "...I don't...mind…" he said. She smiled before kissing him again. “Then it’s settled.” He nodded a little.


	22. Chapter 22

Sesuke opened his eyes slowly to stare into big blue eyes and giggling. “Eri…good morning.” He said slowly pushing himself up off the mattress and sitting indian style. “Seke play?” she said blinking at him as she sat up too. “Where’s father?” “Papa gone…left paper.” She said turning around revealing a paper taped to her back. He pulled it off yawning and reading it. “What! He lied!” he snapped falling back on the bed. “Seke okay?” “No Eri…well I have you today…” he said looking at her. She giggled before she crawled over him and slid off his bed.  
Ichigo had quietly and successfully slipped out of his home without waking up Moriko. She had been staying with him for almost two weeks. He sighed as he strapped his fan on his back and took a step off the porch.  
Sesuke scratched the back of his head as he was being dragged by his little sister down the porch. “Vill vill vill vill!!!” “No village today Eri…I have three days off right now and I am staying home.” “Seke pleeeeeaaasssseeee!!!” she whined bouncing up and down. He walked by her patting her head. “Maybe later then…but let me wake up first.” He said yawning in the middle. “Yay!!!” she cheered running into her room. “Tsunade must be teaching her words…pretty soon she’ll be asking for sake and who the cute boy is from a few streets over that she blushes at.” He said going to the bathroom.  
Ichigo slipped out of the yard and down the street with a grin as he hummed that song his mother usually hummed. "Well better go wait on the brat and Mom…" he said walking towards the south gate.  
Sesuke walked out of the bathroom and stopped. He looked down at the floor. “She’s teaching her to write! Leave it to Tsunade to teach a three year old Uchiha to write!” he growled picking up the paper. ‘Seke went to vill see u soon. 


	23. Chapter 23

Sesuke walked into his house and slipped his shoes off. “Damn town is crazy today.” He said pulling his shirt off and walked down the porch looking at it. “Drool spots and snake venom. I guess that is what I get not taking Kiryuusha away from her.” He said throwing the shirt across his room. He took his pouch off and opened it up pulling the snake out and tossing it on his bed before laying the pouch on the floor. He flopped down on his bed and moaned. “Sleep…” he mumbled as the snake hissed a little and crawled on his arm.  
Lily sat out on the porch and stuck her feet in the small pond. "Ahh this is great..." she said laying back and munching on a carrot.   
Sesuke stared at the snake as it curled around his hand. “What to get her…card just says hey this is temporarily…a gift would just mean I’m thinking about you…” he rolled over on his back causing the snake to fall on his chest hissing. “Damn this fucking sucks. I don’t know what to get her…” he said staring up at the ceiling.  
Ichigo walked up the stairs and to his mother’s room. He knocked. "Mom?" he asked. He waited a few seconds before opening the door. His heart sank when he saw her. She was sitting on the bed reading the scroll he had found. "Mom..." he said again. "What?” she asked darkly. "I was gonna give that to Lily so she could read it at the party..." he said. She rolled up the scroll and set it back on the table. "Oh...I see..." she said sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Mom....why don't you....go...see him..." he said. Temari looked at him. "Maybe....telling him...might help..." he said. She thought for a long moment. She stood up and walked over to him. "Ichi.....I...don't have the strength to go to that place...." she confessed. "Well then...I'll just have to go with ya...." he said grinning. Temari smirked. "I can't tell which one of you is more like him....you both have days when you just act so much like him..." she said. His grinned faded. "Alright...I'll try...." she said. "Good otherwise I was gonna have to force ya..." he said as they walked down stairs and out the door.  
“Seke!!!” Eriese yelled as she ran down the porch to her brother’s room. She ran in and crawled on his bed. “Looky what I got Lil!!” she cheered sticking the orange dinosaur’s nose into his cheek. He laughed. “I think she’ll like that.” “What chu getting her?” “I don’t know…” “Mmmm…why don’t you give her you?” She said poking him with the dinosaur with ever word. “Haha Eri…I can’t just give me to her…it’s got to be something different.” Eriese pulled out a bow and stuck it on his chest. “I wapped you for her.” She said before sliding off his bed and running back down the porch. “She’s definitely been hanging out with Tsunade too long.” He said pulling the ribbon off his chest and sticking it on his forehead.  
Lily sat up. "Well better get ready so I won't be all in a hurry..." she said standing up and grabbing the now empty bag of carrots with her. She walked in and threw the empty bag away. She walked upstairs and into her room. She pulled out a scroll from her bag unsealed it in a poof of smoke there laid her new blue and white dress with a fox design on it. She hung it up to keep it from wrinkling and walked into the bathroom for a shower.  
Sesuke thought back to what his father would do for Elise’s birthdays and what Raiden always did for Kanon. Then what his uncle would do for his aunt. “How is it that everyone knew…what to get for someone’s birthday…it’s always easy for Eriese and Kanon it was just a simple something that Raiden would tell me that she wanted…but…Lily is different from everyone up in the Glaciers…AHHH!!!” he yelled sitting up abruptly. “Why can’t I think of anything!” he growled.  
After forty-five minutes Lily came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and was drying her hair as she walked back into her room. She shut her door and got dressed quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. "Yep I still got it going on!!" she said proudly as she brushed her hair out making it straighten out.  
Sesuke stared at the wall lost in thought. Sasuke walked in eating a slice of a tomato. “Hey. You lost in a genjutsu?” he asked. “No…I’m lost in thought.” Sesuke mumbled not moving. “Don’t get too lost. I don’t want to come find you.” Sasuke said turning. “What do you need?” “Just checking on you…it got quiet.” “Oh…hey…what do you think I should get Lily…for her birthday?” Sesuke asked turning to his father and lifting a leg up on the bed. “Trust me. You know what to get her. You just don’t want to admit that that is what you want to give her.” Sasuke said finishing his slice off and walked off with a smile. Sesuke stared at him confused. “Wait…I still don’t know what I want to get her!” Sesuke yelled after him. “It’ll hit you when you least expect it but if I was you…I wouldn’t give it to her.” Sasuke replied from the porch.  
Lily sighed a bit as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. "Yep I'm all ready!!" she declared. She walked out of her room and down to her mother’s room. "Hey mom when-." she began to say as she noticed her mother was not in her room. "Mom?" she asked again. She walked downstairs. "Mom? Ichi?" she called. No answer. "Hmm must of when out for something...." she said walking over to the couch and sitting down. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "Guess I'll have to wait..." she said sulking a bit.  
Sesuke sighed. “I guess I better go and wish her a happy birthday.” He said grabbing his snake and going over to his closet. He stuck it in the tank on the floor of the closet and reached up pulling a t-shirt off a hanger and slipped it on over his head. He then left his room. “I’m going on ahead.” He said walking by the kitchen. “We’ll be over there later.” Sasuke replied. Sesuke then slipped his shoes on and left.  
Lily had fallen asleep. She was exhausted from the trip and sitting there waiting for her family to come back wasn't helping much. She was now curled up on the couch snoring logs. Sesuke knocked on the Uzumakis’ door. “I know they’ve got to be home by now…” He thought looking around. Lily woke up with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times before wondering what had woken her up. Sesuke knocked again while whistling. ‘Maybe they aren’t here. Moriko must’ve been the only one here.’ He thought.  
"Someone's here?" she asked with a yawn as she got up and walked to the door opening it. She yawned again. "Hell-oh it's you Sesuke…" she said blinking a bit. He smiled. “Uh…hey…resting before the party?” he asked looking over her from head to feet and blushing a little. "Uh...well...it got so boring with them gone. Guess I just dozed off…" she laughed a bit. “Well…I’m…um here now…” he said scratching a cheek. She smiled. "Well come on in..." she said moving to let him in. He smiled and walked in. “Man I haven’t been over here in forever.” He said looking around. "Well Ichi cleaned it a few minutes ago...so it might look different..." she joked shutting the door. “Haha he cleans? That’s something new.” He said turning around and looking at her. "You should have seen the place before...the way it was looked like they had been doing it for weeks non-stop." she laughed walking over to the couch and sitting down. “In that case do you think it’s safe to sit on the couch? I mean I was afraid to sit on anything when I found out that um Elise and my father hooked and then the same thing when going over to Kanon’s and…yeah.” He said pointing to the couch. "I’m sure they didn't do anything on the couch....Ichi's too....iffy on places to do stuff....that's why he trains at the valley of the End a lot...no one to find him and get hurt if something happens..." she said. “Yeah…I wouldn’t know. Kanon and…always did it like everywhere. I couldn’t handle doing that. I’m a bedroom…type…” he said trailing off realizing what he was saying. “I’m still a…by the way…don’t think that I’m not!” He said nervously. ‘Nice conversation Sesuke…especially on her birthday!’ he thought.   
She blinked at him before laughing a bit. "That's......nice to know...." she said holding her sides giggling. “Oi…” he said slouching before going over and leaning over the back of the couch. “I guess first things first…Happy birthday Lily.” He said smiling at her. She grinned. "Thanks....I guess I can actually consider myself in the same age group as you guys. If only for a few months before you and Ichigo and then Moriko get your turn." she said. “Haha yeah…just means now you get to do the big kid stuff.” He said eyeing her kindly with his playful smile. "Pshaw...I've been doing big kid stuff since I was in the academy..." she said with a grin. “Yeah true…bigger stuff than Ichigo…” He said. "Mmm I don't think that big of stuff. After all he knows Grandfather’s Instant Light jutsu....I tried it and I can never build enough chakra to do it...." she said sulking a bit. “Just because you can’t do one jutsu that he does doesn’t mean that you can’t pull off one he can’t do. You both are similar in some ways and different in others.” He said. "Mmm maybe....I have been working out a new jutsu he hasn’t seen yet so maybe I can finally kick his ass and get my revenge for him ruining my favorite shirt when we were kids!!" she declared standing on the couch and looking all cool like. “Haha…my vote is on you!” he said laughing. “But that is great that you are working on a new jutsu. Maybe one day we can have a little battle of our own.” He said with a little hint. She blinked and looked at him. "Nahhh too risky....after all...if something were to happen I....couldn't forgive myself..." she said sitting back down. “Are you saying you can beat me?” he asked leaning in to her. She looked down. "...if something happened....I…could....possibly end your life...." she said sadly.  
He walked around the couch and sat down next to her. “Lily…did you forget that one conversation we had up in the Glaciers? The last time I saw the fox I didn’t get a chance but maybe one day. We can go at it just for training or something.” He said smiling at her. She lifted her head up and looked at him. “Oh come on where’s that beautiful smile at?” he asked folding his arms. She smiled a little. “Don’t make me make you smile.” He said holding up his hands and moving them crazy like. “I’ll tickle you until you put on a smile.” He grinned evilly. Her eyes widen. "No not that...anything but that..." she said scooting away. “Then let me see a smile. It’s your birthday. You should be laughing and cutting jokes not frowning.” He said laughing a bit before moving his hands closer to her. She laughed. "There happy?" she asked grinning. “Hmm…” he said sitting back and studying her. “I don’t know…you could’ve just done that so I wouldn’t tickle you…I might have to tickle you just in case.” He said popping his fingers and giving her his playful smile again. "Don't....do it…" she warned him slowly inching off the couch to her feet in case she needed to bolt away. He grinned. “You can’t run from me Lily.” He said standing slowly just in case he had to chase her. “What are you going to do if I do tickle you?” he asked moving his fingers crazy like again. "Uh...I'm.....I'm gonna......." she said quickly getting up and running upstairs. "RUN LIKE HELLL!!!!" she screamed.  
He chased after her. “Come on Lily…it won’t hurt to laugh a little. I’ll stop before you pee your dress…pfft…Okay maybe before that too.” He said holding in a laugh. "No I won't let you!!!" she yelled running in her room and diving over the bed and tuck rolling under it. He ran in after her. “Fine Lily…I won’t tickle you.” He said folding his arms. “I’ll hug you instead.” She poked her head out. "Swear?" she asked. “Upon my left pinky and if I break it you have the right to cut it off.” He said holding up his left hand.   
She crawled out and dusted herself and flipped her hair back a bit. She crossed her arms. "You better not break it...." she said He blushed a little and swallowed. “Like I said I break it you get my pinky. You can frame it and show it to everyone.” He said taking a few steps closer towards her. "That...would be freaky...." she said. “Yeah I guess so.” He said shrugging and going over hugging her. She smirked. He grinned before poking her in the sides. "Hey!" she said. He laughed poking her in the sides again. “I couldn’t resist.” "That's cheating!!" she whined trying to get away from him. He held her close to him. “Mmm…it’s fair on my end.” She pouted. He laughed before bending down and kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispered in her ear. She blushed. ".....you’re forgiven…" she said. “You caving in that soon?” he whispered placing his hands on her waist. "....mmm maybe but today’s my day so I shouldn’t be mad or sad today..." she said with a grin. “Yeah…true. It is your day so I should be nice…or mean since I’m always nice to you…” he said pulling back and looking at her. "I don't think you could pull being mean to me off…" she said with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow before smirking showing a tooth. “Don’t tempt me.” "Okay...I'm tempting whatcha gonna do about it?" she said poking him in the chest grinning. He grabbed her by the wrist yanking it back causing her to get closer. “This.” He said leaning down and kissing her.  
He let her wrist go and placed his hands on the sides of her stomach as he slipped his tongue through her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for more. His hands slid up farther before sliding to her back playing with the dress's strings that was tied in the back. She tangled her fingers in his short black hair. He swallowed before pulling on the strings untying them. She whimpered a bit. He pulled away. “Sorry…I’m going to far…” he said reaching back and tying the strings back. She blinked. "Wha-what?" she asked not sure what he meant.  
He finished tying the strings. “I’m going to far...I can barely control myself when I’m around you...” He said sadly. "Sesuke..." she said softly letting go of his neck and placing her hands on his chest. She buried her head in his chest. "Don't.....don't treat me like a little kid." she said. "......I....want....you..." she mumbled. He jumped causing his heart to race. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” he said closing his eyes swallowing hard. "I'm never uncomfortable when you’re around..." she said. He smiled. “T-that’s good to know.” He said before pulling the strings again and loosening them. She smiled happily. He hesitated a bit before loosening the strings more and sliding the dress down wiggling it a bit. He slid his hands to her sides before sliding them down to her hips pushing the dress down to the floor.  
She leaned off of him and took a small step back. She bit her lower lip a little blushing and looking at him. He gulped looking at her. Her skin did have a slight kiss from the sun. He looked from her face down to her chest and down on memorizing everything slowly. He smiled blushing. “Always thought you were pretty and attractive but…I never really realized how beautiful you are.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She giggled as she ran her hands under his shirt rubbing his chest. He gasped a little. “You sure about this?” he whispered on her skin. "I've never been more sure of anything than this in my entire life..." she confessed. He just smirked. He slid his hands down her to her butt before reaching down to her thighs lifting her up. He took a few steps forward before letting her go flat on the bed. He stood up pulling his shirt off and throwing it down on the floor. He crawled up on her kissing her skin as he made his way to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and this time slid her tongue in his mouth. He jumped slightly before he stuck his hands on her hips massaging them with his thumbs. She whimpered a little.  
He slid his left hand up her belly slowly and stopping it at her left breast. He started to push up on it massaging it. He broke the kiss and kissed the front of her neck and moved to kissing her collar bone. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. He moved his lips up the side of her neck as his hand moved faster on her breast now squeezing as well as pushing on it. He pressed his tongue lightly against her neck as he kissed it. She groaned a little. He reached up with is other hand and started massaging her other breast the same way. He started to breathe warm air on her neck as he worked. "Mmmph." she mumbled as her hips twitched a bit. He giggled a bit before he let her right breast go and slid his hand down her to her entrance. He rose his head up and looked at her. His face slightly heated and smiling. He held his lips over hers as he slipped his middle finger into her rubbing around gently. She groaned more openly as her face heated. He pulled his finger out only to add his pointer to it as he pushed both of them in her. He slowly began pushing and pulling them in and out of her as his other hand worked slowly on her left breast. "Sesuke...." she moaned. He leaned his head down to the bottom of her neck where it connects to her shoulder. He kissed it lightly before biting her gently. Her eyes popped open and she swallowed hard.  
He let her breast go and stuck his hand on the side of her on the bed pushing him up a bit as he dug his fingers a little bit farther into her moving them faster. She moaned louder than before. He slid down to her breast. He kissed her valley before kissing the side of her right breast. He then kissed the top of it before kissing her nipple and sucking on it a little. "Oh Sesuke..." she moaned. He pulled back a little before switching to the other breast doing the same routine he did with the other. He did this all while he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. She bit her lower lip. Her body was starting to go numb. He rolled off of her and laid down unbuttoning his pants. He raised his hips up a bit sliding his pants down. He then kicked them off into the floor before he rolled back over on her kissing her on the lips.  
Ichigo and Temari had made it to the cemetery. They walked in and stopped at Naruto's grave. "I'm gonna go visit Grampa's okay?" he asked running off to the Fourth's grave leaving Temari there. "Naruto-kun..." she said. She sighed. "I promised myself I'd never come back here you know..." she said."...I don't....hate you anymore....but....I just feel so alone....You promised you'd be with me forever....and yet....you faded away from everything." she said tears falling down her cheeks. "The second time...I give my heart to someone...and he goes and steals it from me...only to never return it..." she cried. She got down on her knees and placed her hand on the grave. "It will always be you I'll love...." she said as Ichigo appeared behind her. "Ready to go? Lily's probably becoming impatient with no one there. I'd say about now she's screaming her lungs out." "Uhhh Sesuke!!!" Lily shouted curling her toes up.  
“Eri come here!” Sasuke yelled as he sat down on the edge of the porch. Eriese came bouncing out of her room now holding both her dino and the one she got Lily. “Papa?” she asked when she arrived at him. He picked her up and sat her down in his lap pulling a pig tail out and re-fixing it. “We are about to head over there.” He said finishing a loop on the band and tied a blue ribbon on it then moving to the other side. “Seke over there?” “Yeah…I’m sure he’s having a thrill…” he growled as he struggled with the band. Sesuke grunted wincing as he thrusted forward and letting his air out next to Lily's ear.


	24. Chapter 24

Ichigo and Temari left the cemetery and were walking towards home. "You know you’re going to make her cry if you make her read that scroll out loud." she told him. He grinned. "Well she needs to cry once in a while." he said. Tears formed in Lily's eyes as her dreams seemed to be coming true. "Sesuke..." she moaned his name. "Yes she does need a good cry every once in a while. But on a day like this?" Temari asked. "Bah she needs to know..." he said as they were now on the street heading for the house.  
“Do you think Seke figured out what present he wanted to give Lil?” Eriese asked as she made the two dinos kiss on her father’s shoulder as they left their house. “I’m sure by now he has given it to her and she’s already unwrapped it making him laugh or smile either one.” He said twirling a pig tail around his finger making it curl at the end. Sesuke laughed through deep breaths as he continued to push in her with his hands on her hips for support.  
Temari blinked as she spotted Sasuke. "OH SASUKE!!!" she said in a somewhat sexy tone as she ran up to them. Ichigo groaned as he caught up with her. Lily gripped Sesuke's shoulders and dug her nails into his back as she moaned constantly.  
“Granny Mari! Un’le Igo!!” Eriese chilled bouncing in Sasuke’s arm. “Hey there Temari. Ichigo.” Sasuke replied watching his daughter bounce. Sesuke gripped her hips harder as he went faster and deeper as he was at a lost for air.  
"Well hey there kiddo…" Temari said before latching on to Sasuke's arm and cuddling up against him. "Did you miss me Uchiha?" she asked with a grin. Ichigo slapped his forehead. 'Great she's flirting...' he thought. "Come on mom let’s just get to the house...hey where's the duck?" he asked pointing out Sesuke's absence. Temari blinked and looked. "Is he not coming over with you?" she asked. “No I didn’t miss you and he went over about an hour or so ago…where’s Lily? Last minute shopping or something?” Sasuke asked glaring at Temari. "Aww not even a little?" she pouted a bit. "Actually Lily's at home...." she said. Ichigo blinked. “No not even a little and your daughter is at home…where my son is supposed to be?” Sasuke asked with edge. “Seke with Lil?” Eriese asked tilting her head sideways looking at her father’s face. Temari's eyes widen. "You don't think that...." she asked. Ichigo blinked again not getting what was going on. “I surely hope not…” He growled coldly. Eriese just blinked as well. "One way to find out…" Temari said making a brisk walk towards the house. Ichigo slowly followed. Sasuke followed closely behind mumbling something making Eriese giggle.  
Temari made it to the door and opened it. It was quiet downstairs. Too quiet. She slipped off her shoes. Sasuke followed her in slipping his shoes off and putting Eriese down as she bobbled off towards the couch. He looked around. It was quiet. It gave him a bad feeling one that won’t end well. Temari looked around downstairs before coming back into the living room. "Maybe they went out?" she asked before a noise was heard upstairs. Ichigo walked in and was slipping his shoes off. Sasuke looked up at the stairs before looking at Temari. He walked over to her. “Went out…I hope so.” He said before taking a step towards the stairs. Temari whirled around and up the stairs. She paused at the top trying to see if it was nothing. Sasuke followed her up the stairs just in case they were up there. Another noise. Temari turned and looked at Sasuke giving him the most confused face anyone had ever seen. "That better not be.." she said walking towards Lily's room. “It better not be…” he snapped quietly following her and glaring.  
She got to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. Sasuke stood next to the wall. He had a look of murder on. Temari slowly opened the door.  
Sesuke pushed against the mattress pushing him forward as he made his final effort of pleasing Lily. Lily bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tight. Temari's eyes widen and she quickly shut the door as if nothing was just seen. A few seconds passed. Temari opened the door again. “LILY!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Lily quickly opened her eyes and looked over at the door. "MOM?" she said in disbelief. Sesuke looked up over his shoulder at the door also in disbelief. “What?! What is going on?!!!!!” Sasuke yelled trying to shove Temari out of the door way.  
Temari growled in anger and was pushing Sasuke back. "You baka don't push me!!" she yelled. Lily scrambled out from under Sesuke and grabbed a blanket wrapping herself with it. Temari finally knocked Sasuke back before she stormed into the room. "Lily UZUMAKI!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" she snarled.  
Sesuke quickly turned around on the bed and reached down grabbing his pants and slipped them on before Sasuke stormed in with a Very Very Not Happy Pissed Off look on his face. “YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN HER AT HER FUNERAL UCHIHA!” Sasuke snapped with a growl echoing it as he wrapped his arm around his son’s neck and started to choke him some.  
Temari stomped over to Lily and got in her face. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING A MOTHER DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO STUFF WITHOUT THINKING OR TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT!!!” Temari yelled. "I-I-I-I-I-I’m sorry..." Lily cried. "SORRY MY ASS!! GET DRESSED GET SHOWERED AND GET DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU WITH THE FAN!!!" Temari yelled causing Lily to jump off the bed and grab her dress and the blanket still covering her and run past Sasuke and Sesuke. She got to the bathroom and slammed the door shut with a bang.  
“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS??!!! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS WRONG!!! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU TWO!!!” Sasuke growled pulling his arm so that it was cutting more air off from Sesuke. “I-I-I-I’m ss-sorry!!” Sesuke yelled through the lock. Sasuke bent down and picked up Sesuke’s shirt. “Sorry about this Temari. We’ll discuss their funerals later. I think its best that -.” Sasuke said looking at Temari before squeezing his arm around Sesuke’s throat more. “That I take him home and deal with this there.” Sasuke said dragging his son towards the door.  
She nodded a bit. She felt as if someone had just stabbed her through the heart again. Only this time she knew who it was.  
Sasuke dragged Sesuke down the stairs towards the door. “Eriese, leave Lily’s present here for her. We’re leaving.” Sasuke said slipping his shoes on while Sesuke, with his head still in the headlock, slipped his shoes on aswell. Eriese whined before sliding off the couch leaving the orange dino on it. She then ran over and followed her father and brother out the door. Sasuke shoved Sesuke a little as he let his head go and threw his shirt at him. “Put that fucking thing on and I better not hear any complaining from you on the way home.” Sasuke snapped slamming the door behind them.  
Ichigo blinked before it all came to him. Temari walked downstairs. "Mom what did they-" he started to say but she left the room and went into the kitchen. Ichigo walked upstairs and up to Lily's room. He heard the shower going and walked to the bathroom. He knocked a little. "Sis?" he asked. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!" She screamed on the other side. Ichigo winced a bit before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Temari had her head on the table. "Mom?" he asked. "Not fucking right now...." she growled. He stepped back out of the kitchen. He slipped on his shoes and left. "I'll come back when they cool off..." he said walking towards town.  
Sesuke opened the door to their house and kicked his shoes off before storming to the porch. Sasuke followed his daughter in as she slowly pouted in. “You better go to your room or God so help me it’ll be worse hell than you freezing in the Glacier’s water!” Sasuke snapped pulling his shoes off and following his son to the porch Sharingan fully exposed. Eriese whimpered a bit. “Eri I want you to stay in the kitchen for a bit.” Sasuke said looking at her and pointing to the kitchen. She nodded before going in it. Sesuke stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. Sasuke followed him in opening the door rough before slamming it shut after wards. Eriese sat at the table playing with the eyes on her dino as she listened at her father yell at her brother. “They never fight like that.” She mumbled laying down and curling up crying. A few minutes later Sesuke let out a horrific scream before his door opened and Sasuke pulled the door shut slamming it. Sasuke then stormed down the porch and went to his room slamming his door shut.   
Moriko skipped down the street when she saw Ichigo. “Ichi-kun hey!!” she yelled running up and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Mori-chan..." he said sadly. “What’s wrong?” she asked pulling back and looking at him. He sighed a bit. "Well....." he told her what had happen. She let him go and gasped. “No…” she said shocked. He nodded. "It's best we not go over there for a while....Lily's never done anything without talking to Mom first.....It's best to just let them solve it for now…but..." he said grippinng his hands into fists. "It makes me sick that that bastard tricked her with those damn eyes..." he growled. “Yeah but…do you…really…think he would do that to her…” She mumbled looking away and at the ground. "Tsk he'd do anything to piss me off...getting Lily to believe such crap that he loves her...its all part of his plan to start a war..." he said. “…I just…can’t think that he would do that…but…I wasn’t really part of the family circle that your family and the Uchihas had growing up…so I really don’t know much about the history that is between the two…” she said sadly. He took a deep breath. "You know about the Kyuubi right?" he asked. “Yeah…I know that it was sealed in your father and it attacking the village when our parents were little but besides that not much.” She said looking at him. "It was my grandfather who sealed the fox." he said. "And where the Uchihas come in at is that their Sharingans have been controlling the fox for centuries. So in a nutshell...." he said hoping all of this would click and she would get it. She stared at him for a moment processing when it all hit her. “So you really think he is just using her to get to the fox…or something like that?” She asked sadly. "Well that could be a possible solution but I think it's must worse than that...but I think the real reason is because he knows what he can do and is using his eyes to show that he has power over the fox." he said. “Oh…that is bad…if you had a say in this…how would you fix it…so that I don’t know…” she said holding her elbows and looking away like she was unable to fully understand the situation. He looked at her sadly. "There's nothing I can do....." he said. "Lily and I are........something that parents tell their kids to scare them at night so they don't wander off..." he said looking at the ground. "I...wish I would have told you sooner about....what I am....." he said. "That....the Uzumakis are monsters.....being controlled by the Uchihas....anyway....I....I need to go...." he said slowly turning to leave.  
She grabbed his arm turning him back towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “You are Ichigo…my Ichi-kun…and I love you no matter what anyone else calls you or how they look at you. Things will work out some way or another…but I’m here right by your side always if you need someone.” She said smiling. He blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "Arigato...Mori-chan..." he said smiling a bit. “You’re welcome Ichi-kun.” She said kissing him. He kissed her back placing his hands oh her butt lifting her up some.  
She giggled before pulling back. “You want to come hang out at my place while they cool off some or what?” She asked pecking him on the lips. He blinked. "Am I allowed over? Last I knew your father didn't like me..." he said. She giggled again. “He’s had time to think it over...you just aren’t allowed in my room.” She said with a pouty happy face and patted his cheek. He laughed nervously. "Well that's good to know..." he said. “Yeah and plus mom will be there so he won’t try to make you play Shogi or anything just to see if you are really worthy enough for me.” She said. "Ehh okay..." he said sweat dropping a bit. “It’ll be fun!” She said pulling away from him and grabbing his arm dragging him off towards her house.  
Meanwhile outside the Hidden Leaf, Five cloaked figures stood in a circle. "So they have arrived?" One said. The rest nodded. "Then we will begin our operation. Izanami....You will lure the young Uchiha away." said the one who had spoken earlier. The smaller figure of the group pulled off their hood to reveal a blonde haired young girl with red eyes. "Oooh can I play with him?" she asked. The figure nodded. "Oh goody goody!!" she cheered as she weaved hand signs. In a poof of smoke there stood Lily. "Ugh how does that thing where these clothes they're too long!!" Izanami complained. "Quit complaining and go...” said another figure pulling their hood off as well to reveal a bit older then the first girl with navy blue hair and green eyes. "Amaya don't be so mean to her." Said a third pulling off their hood to reveal an older looking guy with gray hair and black eyes. "Please Iwao like you and Takashi don't have a laugh behind her back…" Said Amaya as Takashi took off his hood he had brown hair and blue eyes. "Why don't all of you go and hurry so that we can capture the brats before the Leaf finds us!" said the one who had spoken to the group pulling off their hood to reveal a short haired blond woman with amber eyes. "The faster we catch them the faster we collect the bounty and the nine tailed fox." the woman said obviously their leader. The four of them nodded and took off. The woman grinned. "Soon.....we'll all be rich and famous…" she said disappearing as well.  
Moriko slammed her front door open and dragged Ichigo in. “Mom! Dad! I’m back and I brought Ichigo with me!!!!” She hollered as she kicked her shoes off. Ino came running from the back room throwing a towel over her shoulder. “Awww I’m so glad that you came over!!!” Ino said hugging him. "Uhh...yeah...Hi Aunt Ino..." he said.  
“Your father is in the living room where you left him. I’m going to go finish supper…I guess I’ll have to make extra since you two are here!!” Ino said kissing Moriko on the side of the head and skipped back through the room she was in. “Um…well…here’s my front room.” She said looking at it nervously. "Uh...okay..." he said slipping his shoes off. She walked through the room Ino went through. “Here’s the kitchen.” Moriko said poking her mother in the shoulder and grabbed a vegetable from the dish. “Mori quit playing games.” Ino said hitting her in the arm with a spoon. Moriko just smiled at she ate the vegetable and walked out of the kitchen to a hallway and turned into a living room. “Dad…” Moriko said looking at Shikamaru as he sat frozen over a Shogi board. “I finally beat him.” She said leaning back to Ichigo and whispered. "Oh...well...haha..." he said nervously. She went over and sat in front of the board and looked at it. She moved a few pieces around and put some back on it. “Your turn dad.” She said bending down some and looked at his face. He blinked some and moved a piece. “You know this is illegal.” He said taking a piece off the board. “It’s like it never happened.” She said moving a piece. “But it did because he’s here.” Shikamaru said taking a piece and looked up at Ichigo. “He isn’t staying the night so don’t worry.” Moriko said thinking before moving a piece. “Yeah well if he ever stays he has to go camping first.” Shikamaru said jumping pieces. “I don’t think he can handle camping out with deer and two old guys and me.” She said replacing a piece with another off the board. “It isn’t that much of a drag.” “Dad…he doesn’t camp…” “He will if he stays here.” “So he can stay nights?” “Only if he stays out of your room.” “Then it’s settled…Ichigo you have the right to stay the night anytime you want and…I win again.” Moriko said jumping pieces and landing in front of the king. Shikamaru grumbled before sighing. “I can’t believe…that is twice you’ve beaten me…in one day.” “Your brain isn’t functioning well.” Moriko said patting her father’s head. “How troublesome…alright you two have at it. I just don’t want to hear stuff I don’t want to hear Moriko.” Shikamaru said getting up and leaving the room. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Ehh…" he said  
She turned around and looked up at him. “Supper would be ready soon so umm…we really don’t do much here besides…” She turned around and looked at the Shogi board and then the other board games in the corner. “…so I have it pretty boring…” she said kinda sadly. "Ehh well....it's not that boring I guess." he said scratching his head nervously. “It’s boring…” she said turning around and stacking the Shogi pieces. He walked over to her and sat on the other side of the board. "Teach me how to play this…" he asked. “You play Shogi…” she said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah...if the great Moriko teaches me." he said grinning at her. “Alright…since I’m ‘great’…have you played any type of chess before?” She asked setting the pieces up. "No..." he said. She sighed. “This might be a little difficult then.” "Ehh heh..." he said scratching the back of his neck. “Alright…listen carefully…” she said holding up a piece. “Shogi is like being in control of your own little army…” she said starting to point to pieces and naming them off. He nodded and listened in carefully.  
She started to explain what each piece does and how it becomes stronger with each rank on the board. She then told him which pieces can be flipped to become stronger or weaker. She explained a few other things with the replacing and dropping of pieces. “The strategy of the game is simply to either corner or capture the king. When that is met the game is over.” She said pointing the king on his side. "Okay...I think I got all of that..." he said scratching his head. She laughed. “It’s actually a lot easier than it looks.” "If you say so..." he said with a grin. “Haha yeah…” she said moving a piece forward.  
He stared at the board for a minute before moving a piece. He looked at her to see if that was okay. Her eyes where shifting from his side of the board to hers as she was studying each piece. She moved another piece forward. He gulped and moved another piece. She picked up on of his pieces and stuck one of hers in the spot. "Dah...." he said pouting a bit before moving a piece. She giggled as she moved another piece. "Dahh..." he said getting a bit frustrated moving another piece. She giggled as she moved another piece. She then kinda looked away as she pointed to one of his pieces and pointed to a spot on the board. He arched an eyebrow. He picked up the piece and placed it where she pointed to. She smiled before taking another one of his pieces and replacing it with her own. She then pointed to another piece and pointed to another spot.  
Ino giggled lightly from the door as her and Shikamaru watched the two. “If all fails show the enemy the route to defeat.” Shikamaru whispered. “Shoosh…right now it’s only a game.” Ino replied.  
He placed the piece in the spot. He squinted his eyes giving the most cutest confused look ever. She blushed a little before she moved another piece and pointing. He moved the piece. She smiled evilly at him. “You are going to hate me for this but…game over.” She said moving a piece landing it in front of his king. His jaw dropped. "DAHHH!!" he said he rubbed his head. "ARGH! Gramp's sealing jutsu seems less complicated then this..." he said sulking. She laughed. “One thing is for sure. Just because your enemy shows the way doesn’t mean you should always follow them it could lead into a trap.” She said smiling at him. "I'll try and remember that..." he said sulking.  
“That is why my dad likes playing Shogi…it helps with real battle situations and there is endless possibilities on how to defeat your enemy. I am slowly getting the strategies memorized.” She said playing with her king. He scratched his head. "I guess that’s why he's really good then..." he said grinning.  
“Yeah…hey in the villages…who do you think is the king?” she asked looking up at him. He blinked. "Uhh.....hmmm." he thought squinting his eyes and crossing his arms. "Uhhh...is it the Hokage?" he asked. “I thought that too but my dad said that it’s actually someone more precious than the highest figure in the village and that one day I would understand what it was.” She said setting the king piece down on the board. "Hmm I see..." he said nodding a bit.  
“Yeah…well let me go see if supper is ready.” She said standing and ran out the room. She ran into the kitchen. “Hey mom…how close is supper being ready?” she asked. Ino looked at her and thought. “Hmm…I’ll give it awhile…I just put it on not to long ago.” She said to her. Moriko raised an eyebrow. “You did that on purpose.” Moriko said before going back to the room where Ichigo was at. “Looks like it’s going to be a bit.” She said sitting down on the floor. He nodded. “Well you’ve seen what I do all day when I don’t have missions…” she said looking at the floor. He laughed a bit.  
Sesuke reached up and rubbed his face. “Ugh…man I don’t remember falling asleep.” He said sitting up and yawning. His whole body ached. “Damn…” he thought rubbing his shoulders as they stung a bit. He crawled off his bed and wobbled a little before opening his door and rubbed an eye. He looked in Eriese’s room but she wasn’t there. He walked down the porch and went to the kitchen stopping in the doorway as he saw Eriese asleep on the floor. He went over and picked her up. “Seke…” she mumbled in her sleep. “Hey…you are in the wrong room to be asleep.” He said smiling as he walked to her room and put her in her bed. He then went back to the kitchen to get him something to drink.  
Izanami genjutsued as Lily snuck over the Uchiha Compound wall. "Let’s just hope he likes to play..." she whispered running over to Sesuke's room. She crouched down low concealing herself in a bush. 'Now to wait for him to come out and play...' She thought waiting. Sesuke walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. “Man my head hurts, my whole body hurts…I don’t know what I did but…ugh…” he said rubbing a shoulder as he walked back towards his room. She poked her head out a bit hearing someone approach.  
Sesuke peered in Eriese’s room seeing her still in bed before going to his. He closed his door. He chugged the rest of the water before setting the glass down on his dresser. “Uhh…” he mumbled before heading over to his closet getting the snake out. It hissed before wrapping around his arm. He went back over and lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
She grinned. "Ooo it’s play time..." she whispered sneaking out of the bush and to his door. She looked left then right. All was clear. She then slowly opened the door.  
He turned his head and looked at the door. He sat up in shock. “Lily? What are you doing here?” He asked as the snake crawled more up his arm and into his sleeve popping out of his collar. "Shh!" she said putting her index finger to her lips. She looked around a bit more before slipping in and closing the door. "I...I had to see you..." she said leaning against the door. “You came all the way from Suna to see me? You know our parents will kill us if they found out you did this.” He said scratching his head. "I...I just had to..." she said pouting a bit. "Sesuke....I can't deny my love for you any longer.....I can't keep living with my mother when she tells me I can't be with you....So...I made up my mind and I'm running away." she said.  
His eyebrow twitched. “You know that running away doesn’t solve anything. What if my father walks in or finds out that you are here. It’s bad enough he doesn’t like your family but he isn’t all the thrilled to have you over as much.” He said pulling the snake out of his shirt and set it in his lap. "Sesuke...just forget about him and come with me...." she said working up some fake tears. "Don't.....don't go telling me that you love me and then want to actually stay here where they won't let us see each other...." she said the fake tears falling now. "If you really love me....you'll come with me...." she cried.  
He stared at her with a blank look on his face. The snake rose its head up and hissed at her bearing its fangs. He looked down at the snake and then back at Lily. He sat there thinking. “I can’t…” he said coldly. 'Why you little...' she thought angrily. She stuck her right hand behind her back and quickly weaved hand signs and she leaned forward acting like she had been hit her fake crying increasing. As soon as the jutsu was complete she used her right hand to wipe some fake tears away from her mouth. The genjutsu was ready. "Then...then...if you won't...come with me....at...at least kiss me goodbye.....so....so that...I can forget about you...and leave..." she cried. His eyes flashed into the sharingan but left as fast. “I think you should leave. It’ll make things easier that way.” He said. "Don't...be...that…way...with me...Sesuke...please....please kiss me..." she pleaded.  
Meanwhile Lily had come out of the bathroom. She was rubbing her eyes. Her eyes were swollen and red. She turned the corner to her room only to be slapped in the forehead with something. She blinked a few minutes before falling unconscious. Amaya caught her before she hit the floor. "Be a good little girl and sleep..." she said moving the seal she had slapped on her forehead off. Amaya lifted her up over her shoulder and closed the door. She then walked over to the window. She pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the bed. "Izanami should have the boy contained now...all that is left is to get the boy..." she said slipping out the window with Lily.  
“Lily. No. You should leave.” He then turned his head as he could hear Eriese crawling out of her bed. Eriese walked out of her room and went to Sesuke’s door and reached up to the door knob twisting it. She then tried to open the door but couldn’t. “Seke…” she mumbled from the door. “Hold on Eri…let her in Lily.” Sesuke said his expression changing. "No...Not until you kiss me goodbye then I'll let her in..." She said a bit angry. He sat there and glared a little. “Fine…I’ll go with you but…Eriese comes with me.” He said leaning back on his hands. 'Geez this toy is so emo....' she thought. "Really Oh Sesuke!!" she said in a somewhat cheerful voice moving off the door and walking away from it.  
Eriese pushed the door open and ran in over to Sesuke crawling up next to him. “Lil?” She asked looking over at Izanami. “Hey Eri…how would you like to take a trip. You, me, and Lily here.” He said tilting his head towards Izanami. “Really?!” “Yeah…just like we use too up in the Glaciers but with Lily this time.” He said smiling at his sister whose face brightened before nodding. He then stood up and picked up his pouch off the floor before clipping it to his pants and sticking Kiryuusha in it. He then went over to his closet and pulled out his Katana and slipped it on. He then went over and picked up Eriese as she was pulling on her dino’s eye. “Let’s go.” He said glaring a little. She grinned walking out and stopping a bit waiting to make sure they were coming. "We'll head through the Valley of The End so they can't track us..." she said. "Try and keep up my little Sesuke..." she said with a grin before heading that way. He slid his katana to his side before sticking Eriese on his back. He then took off after her with a smirk.  
Moriko stabbed her food with her chopsticks making Shikamaru who was sitting next to her twitch. “Eat it.” “Maybe I lost my appetite.” “Eat it before I make you eat it.” “I don’t need your help to eat.” “Eat it then.” He growled. Ichigo sweat dropped. 'Wow…' he thought. “Mori…please eat.” Ino said taking a bite. “Eh…” she said before Shikamaru dropped his chopsticks and grabbed Moriko by the shoulders. He dipped her down into his lap and got some of the food on her chopsticks. “HEY NO DON’T-!!” she yelled before having a bite full of food jammed in her mouth. “I said eat it!” Moriko flailed her arms and feet in the air before they twitched and fell. Shikamaru then sat her up and went back to his own food. Moriko growled as she still had the chopsticks sticking out of her mouth with a noodle. Ichigo burst out laughing.  
Moriko blinked as she pulled the chopsticks out of her mouth and chewed the food before swallowing. She then turned her head and glared at her father who was smiling. Ino was giggling. She looked at her food and blushed. “It is good….I’m just not hungry.” She said quietly. “Oh…so you are hungry for a different meal.” Shikamaru said taking a bite. Moriko looked at him. “Huh?” He then pointed to Ichigo with his chopsticks before digging them into his food. Moriko blushed more. “I AM NOT!!....that type of hungry for him…” she mumbled. Ichigo blinked before choking a little on a noodle. He finally got it down and stared at Shikamaru then at Moriko not sure what they meant.  
“So you are starving for him?” Ino asked grinning evilly at her daughter. “Bah…um no…wait…starving how…” Moriko asked nervously. “Starving as how you need him constantly, day and night, ever second…” Ino said leaning on the table towards her. “Uhhhhh!!!” Moriko said her face beat red. “Kind of like how I am towards your mother…at night.” Shikamaru whispered in her ear. “EEEKKK!!” Moriko jumped before hitting her head on the table. “You two make it troublesome!!” she whined. Ichigo had a blank look on his face as he slurped his noodles.  
“Must you talk about your sex life at the table?!!” Moriko whined sitting up. Shikamaru swallowed his bite. “Do you prefer we talk about yours?” Moriko blinked before turning and looking at Ichigo. He paled. He started feeling light headed.  
“That is what I thought. Ours stays.” Shikamaru said standing with his bowl and headed to the sink. “Moriko you two don’t leave until you finish eating.” Ino said standing as well with her bowl. “Where are you two- wait I don’t want to know!!!” Moriko said covering her ears. “Haha…we aren’t going far.” Ino said bending down and kissed Moriko’s head. “It was nice having you over for a change Ichigo.” Ino said before following Shikamaru out of the room. “I am so sorry…for that…” Moriko said getting a bite ready on her chopsticks. He nodded slowly. He was trying hard not to pass out.  
She finished eating and looked over at his bowl. “You finished…” she asked blinking at him. "Ye-yeah..." he said. She smiled before picking up his bowl and hers standing and sticking them in the sink. “Do you think that your family has calm down some?” She asked going over and sitting next to him. "Uh...maybe depends on Mom..." he said. “Maybe…we should go check on them…because if we stay here any longer we might see something that really shouldn’t be seen.” She said making a sick look. "Uh…yeah I'm with ya..." he said standing up.  
Moriko stood up and went to the front room. Ino like popped out of no where and hugged her daughter. “We still want grandchildren.” Ino whispered in Moriko’s ear. “EEEKKK!!!” Moriko yelled blushing and trying to shake herself from her mother. “You’ll get your grandchildren when we feel like having children!!” Moriko snapped slipping her shoes on and held the door open for Ichigo. Ino just giggled before skipping off towards the kitchen. Ichigo slipped his shoes on and quickly walked out.  
Moriko followed him out and slammed the door shut. She sighed before walking off towards his house. “I don’t see why everyone is so obsessed with us having kids or us…you know…I just wish that things would just quiet down some…” She said brushing some of her hair out of her face. He grabbed her hand and stopped her a moment. He grinned. "C-can I show you something?" he asked. She jumped and blushed. “U-um…sure.” She said blinking at him. He grinned nervously. "It's over at Team seven's training field if you don't mind taking a detour..." he said letting her go. “N-no I don’t mind.” She said smiling. "Great....lets go..." he said walking that way. She ran up next to him and hugged his arm walking with him.


	25. Chapter 25

They arrived at the training field just as the sun was beginning to set. He walked over to a bench and motioned for her to sit down. She went over and sat down next to him. "Kay now close your eyes and wait right there for just a minute." he instructed her. She stuck her hands over her eyes while she jammed them shut. “Okay.” He pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. In a poof there were a bunch of purple Cineraria, her favorite flowers. He looked up at the sky and waited a bit until finally the Sun was setting. He grinned. "Kay open em..." he said grinning. She spread two of her fingers apart and looked at him before seeing the flowers. She gasped as she dropped her hands. “Oh…Ichi-kun…” She said scooting closer to him and took them carefully and sat them on her lap. She smelt them before looking up at him completely shocked. “How did you know that these where my favorite?” she asked smiling. "Uhh…well...I kinda asked Inoichi...." he said blushing a bit scratching his cheek with his finger. “Grandpa....Thank you Ichi-kun!!!” she said leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I love them!!” He grinned. "Heh no problem...." he said. She smiled before kissing him on the lips. “I love you too.” She whispered pulling away a little and then kissing him again. He kissed her back.  
She enjoyed the kiss a little bit longer before pulling away. “We better get these to some water before they dry out. Don’t want them dying on me too soon.” She giggled. He grinned "...I guess not..." he said standing up.  
She stood up and hugged the flowers before latching onto his arm again and rested her head on his shoulder. He smirked. He was about to turn when he felt something wrong. He grabbed Moriko forcefully and threw her to the side out of the way as a giant rock like boulder hurled toward him hitting him head on knocking him back. He skidded a ways off falling to his chest. He was about to get up but the boulder broke into pieces falling on top of him.  
Moriko stumbled back a few as she watched the whole thing unravel. She froze. “Ichi…go…” she mumbled scared hugging the flowers. Takashi was behind Moriko and grabbed her from behind. "Ooo this one smells nice...." he said sniffing her. He stuck his tongue out and licked her cheek. "Mmm taste's good too..." he said grinning. Iwao appeared a little ways in front of them. "Tsk...Just knock her out so we can grab the boy...." he said. Takashi pouted. "No fair......" he whined. "A girl like this only comes around once a great while...just let me have her for a few hours or so..." he laughed. Iwao glared at him. "If you disobey her and don't follow orders I'm not going down with you." he growled. Iwao then noticed the red chakra was pouring out from the rubble. "So it begins..." he said grinning. Ichigo crawled out slowly. The fox's cloak around him. It took him a minute to stand and get his balance. He wiped the blood coming from his mouth and closed his right eye as blood was pouring down his head. He looked at Iwao before looking over at Takashi holding Moriko. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!!" he growled charging him. Iwao got in front of his way. Ichigo went for a punch and punched him in the gut. Ichigo stood there dead locked. He winced in pain as he felt his right arm shatter. "What's the matter? Can’t you use any jutsu?" he asked punching Ichigo down on his back and then kicking him back.  
Moriko jumped when he grabbed a hold of her. She then winced when he licked her. She didn’t know what to do. She felt like the deer caught in the trap for once. “Ichigo…” she whimpered as she did a few hand signs as she hugged the flowers more. Her shadow reached up around the guy holding her until it was at his throat choking him.  
He grinned as he pooffed away. "Such a naughty little girl." he said appearing in front of her and slapping a seal on her head to knock her out. Ichigo slowly tried to stand. "What...what jutsu is he using..." he growled. As Iwao charged him throwing punches left and right, Ichigo was on the defensive trying to dodge until the last punch connected and he was thrown a ways off. Ichigo growled as he used Instant light and appeared behind him with a Rasengan with his good hand. "Not good enough kid." Iwao said catching Ichigo by the throat and squeezing. Ichigo struggled gasping for air the Rasengan disappeared. Ichigo tried desperately to get away but he was losing consciousness. "You...bastard..." Ichigo wheezed out. Ichigo growled as three tails formed. Iwao threw him to the ground making Ichigo bounce off the ground and formed the fourth tail. The four tails snarled and charged at Takashi. Iwao once again got in its way and punched it to the ground making the four tails yelp in pain. Iwao didn't stop there and began to repeatedly punch the four tails with each punch it cried out in pain.  
Moriko gasped when he appeared in front of her. She tried to back away but was hit with the seal. “Ichi-kun…” she mumbled as she fell to the ground collapsing.  
The four tails disappeared as Ichigo returned to normal his skin burned by the transformation. Iwao grinned. He the checked to make sure Ichigo was out. He then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Time to go we got what we came for..." he said to Takashi. "Can I please have her...I would love to taste her flavors..." he said eyeing Moriko. "No we came here for the boy leave her or they will track us down for sure..." he growled. "Fine..." Takashi whined a bit. His eyes caught the flowers and his kicked them away from Moriko. He weaved signs and blew out a small fire ball catching the flowers on fire. "Pity...she would have been quite the trouble..." he said as he and Iwao disappeared.  
Moriko struggled to get her eyes opened. When she finally got them open she jolted into a sitting position. “Ichigo…” She thought looking around but he wasn’t there. She stood up but fell back down. “The seal hasn’t warned off yet…” She said pulling the paper from her forehead. She then saw the flowers. “…why…” she asked crawling over to what was left of them. “Why…did they do this…” she cried as tears left her eyes running down her face. She picked up what was left and stuck them in her lap. She then looked around again seeing the damage. It was late in the night. “What happened…what did they do with Ichigo…is he…” she struggled to say as she bent over the flowers sobbing.  
Izanami still disguised as Lily lead Sesuke and Eriese to the Valley of the End. Night had fallen and she was walking much faster then Sesuke could keep up with. "Come on Slowpokes!!!" she said giggling zigzagging between trees now.  
“Che…” ‘Alright this chick is really getting on my nerves…I would be faster but I have Eri…I would’ve left her at home but…it is hard to tell what this bitch’s intentions are and I didn’t want to leave Eri there unattended…’ He thought as he kept flashing his sharingan with each step he took. Eriese by now was asleep with her thumb in her mouth drooling on her dino. She finally arrived and gazed over the huge area that was the Valley of the End. "It's so pretty...Right Sesuke?" she asked giggling. “It will be when it’s gone.” He said with edge as the history of the place roamed in his head. "Awww come on...a place like this is perfect for a beginning...and an ending..." she muttered the last part. “Che…” he said as he pushed Eriese up a little bit more on his back. "Don't be that way...." she said moving closer to him. "What happened to my sweet Sesuke?" she asked looking into his eyes. He turned his head away from her. “It’s hard to be sweet when you are at this hell.” He growled. She grinned moving in closer so that their faces where inches apart. "But If I remember correctly this is a romantic place.....it's where you told me you cared about me..." she said.  
He looked at her as his sharingan appeared. “I never told you that I cared about you….that was Lily not some imitator.” He snapped backing away from her. "What what are you talking about Sesuke? I am Lily..." she said looking hurt. “You can’t full my eyes…you have a different chakra color than Lily’s.” he said taking another step back. "What...what are you talking about?....it's me Lily...Lily Uzumaki...daughter of Naruto and Temari Uzumaki...Little sister to Ichigo who you can't stand and tried to kill here at this very spot." she said getting defensive. “You may know your stuff but it still doesn’t change the fact that your chakra color is different from the Lily I know.” He said coldly. She sighed. 'Oh well by now they have them anyway...' she thought dropping the genjutsu. "I’m impressed with your skills Uchiha...." she said placing her hands on her hips. "Quite impressed....I may want to play with you when this is all over...." she said grinning. “What do you want?” He growled. "Me? Oh nothing I'm just ideally distracting you for a while then you’re free to go..." She said checking her nails. “Distracting me…the hell…I don’t buy that bullshit.” He snapped. "Whatever...they told me you Uchihas were a bit emo and temperamental but geez you need some happy pills or get laid or something..." she said crossing her arms.  
“Che…and like you have…you seem a little carefree…to many heartbreaks?” he said in a childish voice. "Ohh...I had a few.....quite fun to play with...till they break and I have to go find new ones…" she said a bit pouty. “Oh must’ve been a little bit too rough. I like mine limber.” He said slowly as his eyebrow twitched. "Hmm not really...they just up and die on me....can't take me or something...Amaya says I play with em too much that they bleed all over the place and die....but I can't help it...I love to hang em on a hook and play with them." she grinned. “Oh well sorry then I’m not your type. For some odd reason…I can’t die. I’ve died what now…” he started counting fingers. “Three times…I think.” He said smirking.  
The sound of distant thunder was heard and Izanami grinned. "Aww I'm so sorry Little Sesuke ...looks like my jobs done..." she said with a smile. "I'll come back and play sometime we'll see which one is more playable..." she said blowing him a kiss before disappearing in a gust of Wind. “Whore.” He said. “I wonder why she was distracting me…and why drag me all the way out here…” he asked looking down into the valley. Eriese flipped her head over and mumbled something. “Looks like I better get you home before father finds out and kills me.” He said taking off back towards the village.  
Temari had slowly woken up. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep much less had cried herself to sleep. She slowly sat up holding her head. She definitely had a headache. She groaned and looked out the window to see that night had fallen. "....Lily's birthday..." she mumbled. "Ichigo?" she called. No answer. "Lily?" she hollered next. No answer. She slowly stood popping her back a bit as she got up. She walked out of the kitchen and looked around for her kids. She then walked up stairs. Ichigo's door was open but Lily's was closed. Temari stood at her door and knocked lightly. "Lily?" she asked quietly. "I know what I did was a bit....harsh but...you got to understand.....You're my little girl...And I wanted us to have a mother daughter relationship because I never got one with my mother...." she said sadly. "Will you please come out so we can talk?" she asked grabbing onto the handle. She was surprised it was unlocked. "Lily?" she asked as she opened the door. She turned on the light to find her not there. "Lily?" she called again thinking she was hiding from her. Temari scanned the room but it didn't look like Lily had moved anything out of place to hide. Her eyes then fell upon the bed. She blinked and walked over to the bed. A piece of paper lay there folded neatly over. She picked it up and began to read it. 'Dear Mom, I fucking hate you! I'm running away and never coming back. I'm glad I don’t have to see your stupid face anymore you were the worse mother I ever had and I could care less about what happens to you. You’re the reason Dad's dead and you can rot in hell with him! -Lily.' Temari started to hyperventilate. "SASUKE!!!" she yelled running out the door and over to the Uchiha Compound. Temari banged on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke open the damn door!!" she yelled.  
Sasuke mumbled something as he walked out of his room, shirtless, and rubbing his head. “STOP KNOCKING, I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!!” He snapped opening his eyes still showing his mangekyo sharingan. He walked to the door and swung it open fast. “The hell you want at this hour?!” he growled not happy.  
"Sasuke...Lily's run away...I shouldn't have yelled at her I just..." she broke into sobs. Sasuke reached out and pulled her in close. “I’m sure that she’ll miss you and come back…come on…” he said half asleep gently shoving her inside and closed the door. "No...She wrote a note...she's not the type to up and run away...that's Ichigo..." she cried. “She wrote a note…do you have it with you?” he asked as he helped her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She handed the note to him. He took it and looked over it yawning. He stared at it studying it. “Do you have anything probably not on you that I can compare this with?” he asked looking at her. She eyed him through her tears. "What do I look like a desk?" she asked sarcastically. She then remembered something. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a folded small piece of paper. "Lily wrote down stuff for her party on here..." she said handing it to him.  
He glared at her before getting up and hitting the light switch. He then sat back down and compared the two papers. His mangekyo sharingan switched from the combined two Sharingans to his original mangekyo sharingan. “The y’s and g’s are different.” He said sliding the papers over to her so she can read them and he pointed to a y on both papers. She eyed him before eyeing the paper. "That doesn’t make any sense...." she said looking at him. “It does if someone else wrote it.” He said resting his chin in his hand as he set his elbow on the table and yawned. "But why...why would someone else write...." she asked confused. "Surely we didn't piss anyone else off to try and get back at us…" she said. “I was about to say Sesuke but I hit him with Tsukuyomi earlier to suppress today’s…event…” he growled. “But he shouldn’t be up for a few more hours at the least let alone remember it.” He said. "You what!" she said glaring at him. "Oh sure Sasuke wipe his memory that will solve everything god grow up!" she said crossing her arms. “Trust me…it was the best idea at the time…you would’ve asked me to do it to him too if you listened to the crap he gave me.” Sasuke spat leaning back on his hands. She rolled her eyes. "Sure I'm pissed at them for one doing it in my house when I don’t know about it and two not talking to me about their reasoning....but Sasuke...their hormonal teens what are we gonna do lock them up till they hit thirty?" She asked sighing a bit.  
“Temari…I have my reasons for not liking this and you have your own. Lock him up till he was thirty no I would just send him away back to the Glaciers and have his uncle deal with him or stick him in Anbu so it cuts their time of being together in half…but he is my son and I chose Tsukuyomi as a starting punishment.” He replied as his eyes went from the Mangekyo Sharingan to his normal black. She shook her head. "Sasuke....you know as well as I do that they both liked each other since the day you brought Sesuke over to play with Ichigo. Well more like dropped him off so I could babysit." She said with a grin. "Even if we separate them....they're just going to be more in love than ever when they finally see each other...." she said. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. “I guess I’m just trying to treat him the way my father would’ve treated me if I was in his situation….my father always overreacted on things…pretty soon I will be doing the same thing to Eriese that I’m doing to Sesuke and she won’t take it…” he admitted calmly as he searched the ceiling for his answers.  
She looked down at the floor. "If...I had raised Ichigo and Lily the same way my father had raised my brothers and I...I don’t think there would be a shred of kindness in them. You know about my family matters and what my father did." she said sadly. "That's why I promised myself...I'd raise them to know what happiness, love, and all the other good feelings that come with a family. I'd let them discover pain and suffering on their own...so that they wouldn't be heartless like I was..." She said as new tears welled up in her eyes. "If....if Naruto...hadn't.......I don't know where I would be ...." she said trying to hold back her tears. "Maybe...maybe I should have raised them different maybe...maybe I should have..." she started to cry. "Damn Naruto...for taking all the good in the world with him..." she sobbed. "When is peace going to finally be real?" she sobbed cradling her head in her hands. “No you raised them the way it was supposed to be. I didn’t have parents past the academy so I am just raising the way I’d figured they would’ve wanted it but….He didn’t take all of the good with him…we have what he left you…Ichigo and Lily. They have a part of him in them and…we just have to believe in them…I guess….” He said looking at her.  
She looked up at him and nodded a bit. "....well...then...I guess we better figure out...what bastard took Lily..." she said wiping her tears away. He leaned forward on the table. “Yeah…but we don’t have anything else besides that.” He said pointing to the paper. She crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Do you think Sesuke might know something?" she asked. “I doubt it…but it wouldn’t hurt to see if he’s moved any.” He said standing and leaving the kitchen. He walked out on to the porch and noticed Sesuke’s door open. “Eriese must’ve went in there.” He said walking down the porch. He walked into Sesuke’s room and stopped, no one was in there. “Eriese?” he mumbled looking into Sesuke’s closet noticing the snake and Sesuke’s katana was gone. He left Sesuke’s room and went to Eriese’s freezing in the door way. “Temari…they're gone…” he said.  
She got up and went over to him. "Them too? But....." her mind started to race. "Are they after the kids?" she said looking around. “I don’t know but…Sesuke’s katana and Kiryuusha is gone so he had time to prepare a little.” He said walking passed her to his room. A knock came at the door. “Can you get that?!” he yelled from his room. She sighed. "Since when am I the maid..." she grumbled going to the door and opening it. Shikamaru stood there blinking at her. “Temari?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke peered around the corner slipping his shirt on over his head. “….alright…now I’m even more confused.” He said nervously. Sasuke blinked before growling. “The hell is wrong with you!” Temari eyed him. "What ever you're thinking Crybaby....you better unthink it..." she growled crossing her arms. “Hey…I was just looking for you Temari to see if Ichigo made it home or not but since you didn’t answer your door I came to see if Sasuke had seen you but behold…you both are here.” Shikamaru said holding his hands up in defense. “Does my place look like a clubhouse now?” Sasuke growled glaring. “Hey I am just doing this for Moriko.” "Isn't she with Ichigo?" Temari asked arching an eyebrow. “Actually she’s at home bawling her eyes out hoping that Ichigo is alright. She would’ve came herself but she was afraid that they would come back for her too.” He said crossing his arms. "They?...wait wait wait!!" she said shaking her hands out in front of her. "What exactly did she say?" she asked getting a bit more worried.  
“Between her shaking frantically and tears…something about Ichigo getting hit with a rock, she was knocked out with a seal, and when she woke Ichigo was gone, the two guys that attacked them were gone and there was extreme damage to the team seven training area and the flowers he gave her was destroyed.” He said.  
Temari turned to Sasuke. "That explains it....they're after the kids no doubt..." she said turning back to Shikamaru. "Shika I think someone’s after the kids...Lily's gone and someone planted a note saying she was running away...Sesuke and Eriese are missing as well...And now with Ichigo being attacked and disappearing this only further proves it." She said trying hard to think of who would be after the kids. "I'll need to talk to Moriko, see if she can help us out...so far we have no leads on who might be after them...." she said.  
“Well this is a drag…I think Ino was going to take her to the hospital…so we can go there but why would anyone be after them…it isn’t like they’ve done anything to anyone…” Shikamaru said. “It doesn’t matter if they’ve done something or not but someone has them and Moriko might have clues.” Sasuke said going over and slipping his shoes on. "Alright then it’s settled to the hospital..." she said. "Come on Crybaby hop to it!!" she said kicking him a bit so she could walk out the door. “Hey no kicking!!” Shikamaru growled. Sasuke shoved them both out of the door before closing it behind him. “I’m kicking you both out of the clubhouse so you both hop to it.” He growled walking between them. “Great…he’s in that mood already…” Shikamaru mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets and slouching over. "Oh hush...." She said walking after Sasuke. “So you want to explain on why you were over at his place answering his door when he was…um shirtless.” Shikamaru said knowing he was going to get hit by someone. She crossed her arms. "I went to check on Lily and found that note and came running over there to see if, one she was there and two it's none of your business crybaby..." she said not looking at him.  
“Okay that explains half of it….so there must really be something going on and quit calling me crybaby.” He mumbled. "There's nothing going on." she said. "And you'll always be a crybaby to me..." she said grinning. “Uh huh…and you are just upset that I beat you at the first chunnin exams and gave it away…” he said crossing his arms. She growled. "I want a rematch damnit!!" she yelled glaring at him. “Will you two stop acting like you are twelve again and get your asses moving? We have more important things than that right now.” Sasuke snapped over his shoulder. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke before turning towards Temari. “After this whole mess you are so on.” He said smirking. Temari stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "Pfft....you got a deal....Nara..." she said with a grin. He just smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

After a few minutes they made it to the hospital. Shikamaru walked in asked the nurse at the front desk a few questions before turning to Temari and Sasuke. “This way.” He said going down one of the back hallways. Sasuke followed after Temari down the hallway. Ino walked out of a room with a sad look on her face that immediately changed when she saw the three. “Is Ichigo at home?” she said worried.  
"Well.....no...That’s why we came to see Moriko....seems Lily, Sesuke, and Eriese are all missing as well..." Temari said. Ino gasped before nodding. “She’s still pretty shaken…” Ino said opening the door and going in. “Mori…Temari and Sasuke is here to see you.” Ino said going over and sitting on the bed. Moriko was staring at the burnt flowers in the vase that a little amount of water in it that was sitting on the table. “…that’ alright….” She mumbled wiping a tear from her face.  
Temari walked in and stood close to Ino. "Hiya Mori....Now I'm gonna ask you some questions you think you can answer them for me?" she asked. Sasuke just stood against the back wall next to Shikamaru with his arms crossed. “Y-yeah…” she said nodding a little. "Okay....did you happen to hear if these people had names?" she asked. “Umm….” She said focusing on a spot on the blanket. “No…they just…talked about someone…a female and trying…not to disobey her…” she whispered as the event replayed in her head. "Okay...did they have any headbands or marking on them that seemed familiar?" she asked. “Not…that I could tell…one had me from behind…I only saw his face for a few before he slapped a sleeping seal on me…the other one I…it was too dark…” she said clenching the blanket a little bit.  
Temari thought for a moment. "Two guys, possibly a girl......kids missing. Alright Crybaby...help me figure this out...." Temari said turning on Shikamaru. "What exactly could these people want...I..." she paused for a moment. "You don't think it could be over the Kyuubi?" she asked. “If they were after the Kyuubi why take Sesuke and Eriese-?” Shikamaru started. “Probably because they know more about us than we think…they probably either used Sesuke to get to Lily or the other way around knowing that Sesuke could control the Kyuubi if the time was ever needed.” Sasuke said looking at all of them. “But why take Eriese…she’s not old enough to use chakra let alone know the history between the two families.” Ino said sadly. Moriko just pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs burying her face. "Hmmm...Ichigo's a softie for kids so that could be one possibility....but if that were the case why leave Mori and not take her." Temari said. "Something isn't adding up here..." she said smacking her head a bit trying to find an answer.  
Moriko raised her head a little. “They…were just after him…the one who had me wanted to take me but…the other said no…it would’ve been…disobeying her orders…” she said as fresh tears ran down her face. Ino got up and sat down next to Moriko and wrapped her arms around her. “It’ll be okay Mori…” Ino whispered pulling her daughter closer to her. "If this is all over that fox I swear some heads are gonna roll." Temari said. "The best thing we could do is get Kiba to track their scent that is if there is any..." she said. “Yeah that would be our best bet to do first. Get searches out starting from where they took Ichigo, Lily’s room, and Sesuke’s room. Hopefully we get something from that.” Shikamaru said. “Get on that deer.” Sasuke said smirking. Shikamaru glared at him. Ino laughed a bit. "Well you heard him Crybaby...hop to it!!" Temari said shooing him. Shikamaru growled before grumbling something as he left the room. “Temari…I have a feeling this fox is going to cause a lot more problems not just for us but others to come in the future so after this I say we seal it away…inside them so that it can’t be carried on any farther.” Sasuke said sliding down a little on the wall.  
She nodded a bit. "I guess it’s about time...it happened..." she said. “Yeah…Sesuke said that he possible knows a way to seal it away on where the chakra can never be used…if it works out right hopefully…it will stay sealed away in those two…but I don’t know if it’ll be painless or not.” He said. “If possible you two can use one of the sealing emergency rooms we have here…” Ino said. She nodded. "As long as it doesn't kill them I'm fine with the idea..." she said.  
“I don’t think it will. Sesuke said he was going to use Erika’s sealing jutsu on it while he was in Lily’s subconscious when they were in the Glaciers…but he ran out of time and plus…it won’t ever break or weaken even once he is gone so it is our best choice to in sealing the fox away.” He said staring at the floor trying to hide his sad look. "I'm sure Naruto would have agreed to the idea a long time ago..." she said staring at the wall a bit. “Yeah…” Sasuke said before the door swung open. “Sesuke and Eriese just came through the northern gate.” Shikamaru said out of breath. Sasuke stared at him before squeezing past him through the door and ran down the hallway. Temari ran after him.  
Sasuke ran out of the hospital and took off towards the northern gate hoping to cut them off. After a few minutes he saw Sesuke walking with Eriese on his back sucking her thumb. “Sesuke!!” he yelled slowing down to a walk as he got closer to him. Sesuke turned and looked at him his face shifting from calm to pure fear. “Don’t hurt me!” Sesuke growled wincing as his father got close. Sasuke went over hand wrapped his arms around his son’s neck pulling him. “You…are alright.” Sasuke mumbled. Sesuke stood there expecting pain but wasn’t getting any. “Uhh…yeah…both of us are alright…why…what’s happened?” he asked strangely confused. Temari skidded the corner and nearly lost her balance. She caught her footing and ran over to where Sasuke was. "Geez...." she said leaning over trying to catch her breath. Sasuke let Sesuke go and took Eriese hugging her. “Where have you two been?” Sasuke asked. “Valley of the End…some whore took us there disguised as Lily…I would’ve left Eriese here but…I didn’t know what the chick was planning so…I took her with me…” Sesuke said now getting worried. “What’s happened?” He asked. "....well...Lily and Ichigo are missing....from what we got Ichigo was beaten up and taken and Lily was just taken." Temari said standing. "Sasuke do you think that this person who lead Sesuke away is one of those guys who attacked Ichigo are working for?" she asked.  
“Wait…Lily and Ichigo are missing…since when…and when did you get here…I’m so confused!” Sesuke said pointing to Temari before yelling out in frustration. “I don’t know. What she want?” Sasuke asked looking at his son. “She was distracting me…which makes no sense…like you two…you two aren’t making sense either.” Sesuke replied with an innocent confused look on his face. Temari sweat dropped. "Hey moron put him back to normal..." she said punching Sasuke's arm a bit. Sasuke rolled his eyes before handing Eriese to Temari. “Alright…I’m going to explain some things in a very painful way.” Sasuke said as his mangekyo sharingan formed. “What?” Sesuke asked looking at Sasuke before he froze. A few seconds past before Sesuke screamed and fell to his knees holding his head. “Now do you understand some of it?” Sasuke asked looking down at his son. Sesuke just sat there as everything was coming back. Sesuke stood and punched Sasuke in the face. “The hell I understand it!” he growled. "Great parenting..."Temari said snickering.  
Sasuke stumbled back a bit before wiping the blood from his lip. “You think you could’ve done better with him?” Sasuke snapped at her. “Ahhh I hate you! If you want answers about what happened at the Valley of the End how about you just probe my mind and find out that way since apparently you don’t like to hear what I have to say!!!” Sesuke snapped glaring. Sasuke sighed. “I’m sorry for doing that…can you just tell us what happened at the Valley?” Sasuke asked walking back towards them. “You know if I didn’t have the sharingan I could’ve been having sex with someone who looked like Lily out there right now and would never know the truth because someone had to be a dick and suppress my fucking memory!!” “You wouldn’t do it front of your sister…” Sasuke said. “She thought it was Lily!!! She wouldn’t have mind!!!” Sesuke snapped. Temari's eye twitched. "Okay boys lets get off the sex subject..."she said trying to referee them.  
Sesuke snarled. Sasuke slouched. “I’m sorry alright. I overreacted.” “Pfft overreacted? OVERREACTED, MY ASS!!” Sesuke yelled his sharingan now out. “Temari you talk to him…since he won’t listen to me.” Sasuke said finally taking back Eriese. "Fine go over there and stand and I'll talk to him." she said pointing toward a wall. She then turned on Sesuke. "And you....better tell me all that happened...my patience is wearing thin..." she said crossing her arms.  
Sasuke growled before walking over to the wall. Sesuke just glared. “Fine…the girl came into my room saying that she couldn’t deny her love for me anymore and that she couldn’t live with you anymore because you wouldn’t let us be together which I knew it was actually my father who was like that and not you…so she said that she was running away and wanted me to come with her…I told her I couldn’t and so she went all freaky kiss me before I leave thing which was odd for Lily, I flashed my sharingan once realized that it wasn't her. Well Eriese by now was trying to get in my room because that is what she does every night and this chick wouldn’t let her in. So to keep my sister from creating a tantrum and causing problems I told the chick that I would go with her if Eriese went with me. She agreed we left for the Valley. When we arrived she talked about the Valley being beautiful which made me want to be sick. She tried a few things until I finally got her to show her true self and we then talked about her killing habits and her distracting me. Thunder sounded in the distance and she left in a flash saying her job was done. That’s it…we came back…” Sesuke said with edge and folding his arms.  
If looks could make anyone laugh it was Temari's expression. She had the look that Naruto frequently used when confused. "Okay....." she said after a bit. She racked her brain for the longest time before something hit her. "Sasuke I think I may know who these people are!!" she said. "Kage's office!!" She yelled taking off to the Hokage’s office.  
Sasuke was playing with on of Eriese’s pigtails. He looked up eyeing her. “You do?” He asked pushing off the wall with his foot. Sesuke started to follow before he had his little sister in his arms. “You go home and stay there until further notice.” Sasuke growled following Temari. Sesuke growled. “I still hate you…” Sesuke snapped glaring.  
Temari arrived at the office and ran up the stairs and busted open the door. Konohamaru sat up with a jolt. “I’m working…” he mumbled laying his head back down snoring. Sasuke ran up behind her. “The hell Temari…I’m not that fast anymore…” he growled. "Then go work out...you need to lose a few pounds tubby..." she said walking over to the desk and picking up scrolls unsealing them and setting them back. “Hey I’m not fat its muscle…” he said following her in. “So why are we here? Care to explain. I heard Konohamaru isn’t the best person to wake up suddenly.” He said folding his arms. "It should be here it isn't that old..." She said moving to sit on the edge of the desk still flipping through scrolls.  
Sasuke bent over looking at Konohamaru in the face as he was snoring. “Man he is like a clone of Naruto…logs and all…I wonder…” he said before whispering something in Konohamaru’s ear. “Uhh…honey that is so hoooottttt!!!” Konohamaru said smiling before giggling some. Sasuke tried to hold in a laugh. “Yep…like Naruto…” he said snickering. "Shush don't wake him up yet..." she said picking up the 4th to last scroll and unsealing it. "AH HA!!" she said with a grin. "I found it!" she said  
Konohamaru sat up and blinked before glaring a little. “You want to explain why you are sitting on my desk and you are laughing?” he growled looking at Temari before Sasuke. Sasuke froze. “Umm…ask her!” he yelled before running out of the room. Konohamaru’s eyebrow twitched before he looked at Temari. “Well…”  
"Well it seems the group known as the Mikazuki have paid a little visit to the Leaf just a few minutes ago and took Ichigo and Lily..." she said reading the scroll. "I knew when Sesuke said something about a girl luring him away only to disappear when Thunder sounded had to be this group here..." she said handing him the scroll. "I got the same notification when I was Kazekage to look out for a group where a single girl lures people away only for them to disappear then mysteriously a Thunder sound is heard and that person is never seen again." she said. "They came out of the wood works right After Madara was killed....and they've been bounty hunting....mainly the stories of their whereabouts originate from Hidden Cloud then they were all over the country." she said.  
Konohamaru took the scroll and looked at it. “So you broke into my office just to see if this was the group…” He said looking up at her with a grim look on his face. She nodded. "Now if you can give me the black market bounty list...I think we could see if Moriko and Sesuke might have seen anyone who resembled who they saw." she said sticking her hand out. He sat there and stared at her. “It comes with a price after hours.” He said with edge. She grinned moving on top of the desk on all fours and facing him. She pouted a bit. "Why are you being so mean to me.....Can't you do this one little favor for me...please...Hokage-sama.." she said in a seductive tone smiling. He stared at her smiling. “Sorry…that won’t do.” She pouted even more. "Then...what will it take?" she asked innocently. Sasuke walked back in whistling before it trailed off. “Temari…the hell…” He said as he walked over and threw something at Konohamaru. “I do believe that you complained in the last meeting that Ebisu took your latest magazine from you…” Konohamaru blinked before looking at the magazine. Blood dripped from his nose. “How did you-?” “I’m not in Anbu for the title…now let’s finish up here before Temari gets anymore disgusting ideas.” Sasuke growled looking at her. Konohamaru covered his nose before unlocking a desk drawer and pulled out a book and handed it to Temari. “I still won’t forget this.” He said through his hand. "Oh but you will..." she said taking the book and slipping off the desk. "Let's go Sasuke...” she called walking out the door.  
“Che…” He said following her out the door. “You want to explain that?” he snapped sticking his hands behind his head. "What? Nothing a little feminine charm couldn't handle." she said. She turned to look at him. "Why were you jealous?" she asked with a smile. He turned his head away from her acting like he was ignoring it. “Why would I be jealous…you don’t have anything I would want.” He said coldly. She growled and punched his arm. "Baka!" she growled walking a bit further away from him. "Let's go see Moriko before we bother Sesuke..." she said walking out the door and towards the hospital. He growled following her. “What was that for…you want me to be interested in you?” "Pshaw as if...." she said opening the book looking through it. “Uh huh…sure…” he mumbled before looking over her shoulder at the book. Temari growled. "Don't read over my shoulder..." she snapped closing the book and storming to the Hospital front doors. “Someone got pissy…” he said raising an eyebrow and following her.  
She walked in and walked back up to the room Moriko was in. She knocked before popping her head in. "Yo." she said with a grin. Sasuke followed her still mumbling something. Moriko looked over at her and smiled a little. “Hey…” she said quietly. "Well I've got some good news and some bad news..." she said walking over and sitting on the bed. "Good news is we know who took Ichigo and Lily. Oh and Sesuke and Eriese are fine they're at home. The bad news is we don't know what these people look like so..." she said holding out the black book. "I need you too look up all these people in the book and tell me if anyone looks or is a dead match for the guys you saw..." she said.  
Moriko’s face saddened before nodding and taking the book. She opened it and flipped through it studying each picture. Sasuke stood in the door way holding the door open with his foot. Temari stretched a bit. Moriko folded the corner down on one page before continue on. Sasuke let the door go making it squeak some before pushing it back and repeating. Temari glared at him. "Do not make me go over there..." she growled. He stared at her letting the door squeak again before pushing it back and holding it. Moriko folded another corner but continued to flip through the book. Temari's eye twitched. He gave her his playful smile before letting it squeak a little and stopped it. "GAHH!! That's it!!" she growled pulling her shoe off and throwing it at his head.  
He dunked dodging it letting the door go making it squeak louder. “Geez woman…take a chill pill.” He said. Moriko made it to the end and then went back to the first page she marked. “I think that this is the one who had his icky hands on me.” She said handing the book to Temari. Temari took the book and looked over it. "Hmm...Not much about him....Just his name and how much he's worth...." she said. “And…” Moriko said reaching over and flipped the pages till she made it to the second one she marked. “I think that is the one who was fighting Ichigo.” She said leaning back against her pillow.  
Temari's eyes widen. "Good god....this guys like an elite from hidden stone...no wonder Ichigo was taken out so easily....this guy was once a Kage....." she said. “That’ll explain it…” Sasuke said. Moriko just curled up a bit. “I hope…he’s alright…” She whispered looking at the flowers. Temari smiled at Moriko. "Don't worry Mori...I'm sure he's fine after all he's not gonna die on us..." she said closing the book and standing. "If he died Naruto would just beat him back into his body...besides I doubt he'd give up...after all he loves you..." she said turning and walking to the door picking her shoe up and slipping it back on. "Just have faith in him...he is an Uzumaki after all Uzumaki's tend to pull off amazing things..." she said leaving.  
“She’s right…don’t give up on him…it’ll will hurt him the most if he finds out that you lost hope in him.” Sasuke said following Temari out. Moriko nodded and smiled. “Yeah…I have to be strong for him as well…” she said before scooting closer to the flowers and kissed them. “A good luck charm…” she whispered. "Let's hurry over to your house see if Sesuke can't identify the girl....." She said walking ahead of him and out the door. “Yeah…” he growled. ‘Still pissy I guess.’ He thought rolling his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

She got to the Uchiha house and opened the door. "Oh Sesuke!!!" she said in a sing songy voice. Sasuke pushed her through it before kicking his shoes off and went to the porch. “He’s in his room.” Sasuke said noticing his son’s room closed as he went towards the bathroom. "Pfft.....ass..." she said slipping her shoes off and walking to Sesuke's door. She knocked. "Whatever you don't want me to see cover it up cause I’m coming in." she said opening the door.  
Sesuke pulled the covers over his head just as the snake hissed from somewhere on the bed. “Mow maway…” he mumbled flipping away from her. "Oh come on...." she said walking in and shutting the door behind her. "Don't make me drag you out..." she said. "I just need you to I.D that chick...see if she's on the list that's all then I can figure out how to get Lily back before something happens to her..." she said tossing the book on him. He sat up sighing shoving the blankets off of him some. He grabbed the book and flipped through the pages quickly. The snake hissed again before he reached under the blankets, doing something kinda funky before pulling the snake out and tossing it on top of the blanket. He flipped through more pages before stopping at one. He glared before handing the book back to her. “There…that’s her.” He said calmly.  
She eyed him a bit before taking the book and looking it over. "Hmm....not a lot of info on this one either..." she said marking the page and closing the book. "See was that so hard...you're not dead..."she said with a smile. “Che…” he said looking away. The door opened a crack. “Did he find one?” Sasuke asked. Sesuke growled. “Go away!!!” Sesuke snapped. Sasuke snarled before closing the door. “…duckass…” Sesuke mumbled.  
Temari rolled her eyes. "Sesuke......talk to me..." she said moving closer. "I know you're angry at him...but...maybe you should try and talk it out normally and not go all eye freaky." she said crossing her arms. “That’s the thing…I try to talk it out but I never get a word in next thing I know I’m waking up and not remembering a single thing…it’s been like that ever since I got the third pinwheel.” He said crossing his arms. "Hmm well I could always tie him up and gag him....But....Sesuke he's like that because...he cares about you...he's not a real...touchy feely guy....I should know I've known him for how long and he's still the bitter asshole he was back when we were Genin.." she said with a smirk.  
Sasuke sneezed in the next room. “I suppose so but…it was different with Elise around…somehow I could just tell she was like my mother…she always got in the middle of our fights having him think before reacting but now…it’s like it was before…Me, him, with Eriese added on…I hate it and then earlier…for once I felt like I was finally in control of my life….and then…he pulled off the same crap always ignoring me and taking the back road out.” He said pulling his legs up and resting his arms on his knees. She looked at him sadly. "Well.....I'll have a talk with him....but just remember...if things get too out of control...you could always threaten him with this..." she said pulling out a picture from her shirt and flashing it to him. It was a recreated picture that Naruto had done where he had accidentally kissed Sasuke. Sort of Naruto's blackmail dirt on him. She grinned.  
He looked at it before her and smiling. “Thanks Aunt Temari…I don’t want to know the history behind this but thanks…” he said reaching out and taking the picture. “If you guys need any more help finding Lily and Ichigo…I’m here.” He said setting the picture faced down on the bed. "Don't worry...You'll be the first I call on..." she said smiling. "Now...get to bed its wayyy past your bedtime..." she said giving him a stern look before turning to the door and opening it. He just laughed a bit before reaching down grabbing the snake and pulled the blankets back over his head as he lied down.  
She smirked and walked out shutting the door behind her. "Alright...ass...come on I'm not playing hide and go seek..." she said looking for Sasuke. Sasuke flung a pointy tail band at her from Eriese’s room. He then went back over to his daughter’s bed and pulled the other pointy tail band out of her hair before pulling the blankets up more on her. He then left Eriese’s room and shut the door.  
She growled and walked over to him. "Throwing things now...." she asked eyeing him. “You didn’t want to play hide and seek so I showed you where I was at.” He said shrugging. She rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would play with you. You'd just cheat." she said. “Yeah…that is why I never played it with everyone else when I was little.” He said walking down the porch. She followed him "I was kidding...don't go all...meh on me..." she said. “Like you went all meh on me?” he asked stopping and turning to her. She arched an eyebrow. "Anyway....Sesuke I.D. the girl...I'm going to head over to see what Nara's got so we can find out where these guys are hiding." she said looking down at the book.  
“Alright…I think…I'll stay here a bit.” He said looking away from her. “I’ll meet up with you in an hour or so in front of the Kage building.” He said. She smirked a bit before. WHACK! She hit him over the head with the book. "That's for being mean to Sesuke..."she said with a grin. He looked back at her and growled as he held the spot on his head. “Damn you child!!!” he snapped before he reached down and grabbed her wrist that had the book in her hand and made her hit herself in the head. “Don’t hit me!!” he yelled letting her go. "You bastard you're not supposed to hit a girl!" she yelled whacking him a few more times. “Last I checked you weren’t a girl you were a woman and there isn’t any law or rule that says that you aren’t suppose to hit one!” He yelled pulling the book from her grip and hitting her in the arm with it. "It's common knowledge to not hit a female!” she growled. She went to kick him in between the legs. He reached down and stopped her leg. “If that is so then why do kunoichis and shinobis fight all the time…you don’t hear them complaining in battles.” He glared at her with his playful smile. "Because we're Allied Nations you baka....and if I wanted to...I could demote you down to Genin again for hitting a former Kazekage..." she fumed. He pushed her leg down and got real close to her face. “You don’t want me going rogue again do you…” he said.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you did..." she said glaring. “You would like that wouldn’t you? Just so that you can come and kill me yourself?” "Heh...it wouldn't be like our last two fights.....I'd probably let you live awhile...but if Sesuke ever said not to I wouldn't..." she said still glaring. “He’ll probably join in on the fight just to kill me…” He said glancing down before looking back at her and his smile going into an open mouth smirk. "Maybe...if and when you talk to him and apologize..." she said poking him in the chest to emphasize her point. “Ah he’ll get over it. He does eventually.” He said.  
"....Sasuke Uchiha...I am telling you when he wakes up you better talk and apologize to him otherwise I'll come over and crack my fan over your ass..." she said smiling just a bit. “That is if he’ll listen…I promise not use my sharingan.” He said sliding his hand that didn’t have the book behind his back. "Good..." she said reaching up and patting his head. She then took the book out of his hand. "I have to get going..." she said turning around to leave. He grabbed her arm turning her around and kissed her on the lips. “Now you can leave.” He said walking past her towards his room. She blinked and stood there in shock.  
“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out. I don’t want blood everywhere…again…” he said looking over his shoulder with a smile. She slowly snapped out of it and looked over at him. She looked down before walking towards the door. "By the way I hear you like going treasure hunting." she said not turning around. “Treasure hunting?” he asked turning and looking at her. “Mm hmm....In my house, on the night stand, in my bedroom...Happy searching." she said slipping her shoes on and opening the door shutting it behind her. He leaned against the wall looking down at the floor. “...ugh!” he yelled slamming his head against the wall.  
Lily opened her eyes slowly. Her senses quickly alerting her that she was...floating? She opened her eyes before staring into darkness. She tried to move but found herself suspended in place. She wiggled her arms only to hear the sound of chain clank together. 'Chains?' she thought as she moved her feet only to hear the same noise. Realizing she was hanging by a chain and also chained to the floor. Lily started to hyperventilate. She hated being cornered and in the dark. She peered around the dark room trying to see where she was. The sound of chains moving. Her eyes widen. She wasn't alone. She turned her head to the left to see what was there. It sounded again. She wanted to scream yell do anything. She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was so dry all that came out was a cracked squeak. "Lily?" came a weak sounded voice. "Ichi..." she asked hoarsely. "Heh....so...they...got...you...too?" he asked. "Got?" she asked. "Those...guys....the...ones...who....got...me..." he said. She shook her head. "I....on't ember..." she strained to say only to cough. "Heh.....don't...die...on me..." he said coughing as well."....why....." she said between coughs. "I...don't...know..." he said. A light came on and caused both of them to adjust their eyes. "Ooooo looks like their awake." came a female voice. Lily opened her eyes adjusting to the light. She looked at who was now here. Ichigo opened his eyes. "Finally you're awake...I was about to complain to Tsukiko that Iwao and Amaya had too much fun with you." she said pouting a bit. Lily and Ichigo blinked. Izanami walked over to Ichigo and looked him up and down. "Well you’re healing nicely....." she said running her hand over him. Lily looked over at Ichigo before she gasped. He looked like someone had beaten the shit out of him and left him for dead. "...on't ouch...him..." she tried to say. Izanami grinned and ran her hand up his chest and down towards his pants. "Aww what's the matter...is the little sister mad?" she asked playfully. Lily tried to move towards her. The chains began to glow and Lily lost her strength. "I wouldn't move too much those Chakra Absorbing chains will suck you dry..." she said running her hand along Ichigo's legs. "....why...." Lily asked. Izanami left Ichigo and went over to Lily grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her in the eyes. "Simple...little vixen...we want the fox..." she said. Lily's eyes flashed red. "Aww did I make you mad....or is that fox wanting to get out?" she asked. Izanami let go of her and looked Lily up and down. "I just don't see what that boy see's in you..." she said turning to leave. "What?" Lily asked. Izanami paused. "That boy...Sesuke....." She said turning around. "He's quite the little catch...but for falling for something like you...a demon no doubt....he must have bad taste in girls......Or...he must like using those eyes of his on you to get some..." she said. Lily snarled and tried to break free but the chains absorbed her energy and she fell limp after a while. "Hmph...that must be why....after all....once I'm done playing with you two...those people you call lovers won't ever see you again..." she said turning the light out and leaving. Lily began to sob. "Don't.....listen...." Ichigo said. Lily ignored him. "Sesuke..." she whimpered.  
Sasuke stared at the scroll on the night stand. He hesitated a little before picking up the scroll and opening it. He read it with his sharingan and after reading over it a few times he leaned against the bed and slumped down to the floor closing the scroll. “You were always a loser Naruto…” He said sadly as he stared at the ceiling a bit before getting up and putting the scroll back. He then left the Uzumakis. “If something bad happens to them…you’ll probably haunt me in my sleep just as much as Erika and Elise do.” He said heading towards Team seven’s training area.  
Temari smacked Shikamaru over the head with a map. "Alright Nara...time to find these bastards." she said setting the map down. "So far the sightings have been around the Land of Lightning...but the more recent ones have been here..." she said pointing to the Land of Grass. "Then if we add the appearance here in Konoha...it should mean they're located around in this area..." she said pulling out a marker and circling the area. He was giving her a bummed out look before looking at the map. “Yeah…seems logic…” he said yawning. ‘What a drag…I’m always getting pulled into stuff that floats around that area…’ he thought. "So Mr. Smarty pants what's our course of action..." she asked moving to sit in a chair.  
He stared at the map before sitting into his thinking position. ‘Sasuke knows that area more than anyone…I’m sure that there are still Sound hideouts they could be using since it is that snakes area…hmm…It’ll be hard to search them all since we are dealing with missing nin and assassins....its hard telling on how much time we have if they are after the Kyuubi…’ “GAHH!!!” he yelled out in frustration grabbing the side of his head.  
"Take your time....If they are planning to get the Kyuubi it'll take time. They aren't Akatsuki." she said calmly before yawning a bit. “True but we don’t know how many there is and we don’t know their plan of action on how they are going to get the Kyuubi…taking time will just have to be rushed a bit.” He said looking at her. She sighed a bit rubbing her eyes. “How about you go and get some sleep while I think this over. It won’t do any good to get something set up and you are dragging behind from lack of sleep.” He said yawning himself. She eyed him a bit before sighing in defeat. "Right...." she said getting up. "I'll be at home..." she said flicking his pony tail before leaving. “How troublesome…” He mumbled before laying his head down on the table.  
Sasuke leaned against one of the logs and looked around. “Kyuubi chakra…makes me sick…” he growled as he could still feel what was left of it in the area. He bit his thumb before summoning a black bird. “Follow the chakra…let me know where it goes or ends.” He said before lifting it up in the air and it took off. “I wonder if Temari got anything with Shikamaru’s help.” He said before leaving the area.  
Temari made her way home and opened the door. She slipped off her shoes and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She walked over to the bed before falling on it with a thud and laid there. "I...need a vacation..." she mumbled before yawning and closing her eyes.  
Sasuke eventually made it home dragging some. He walked in slipped his shoes off and went to his room. He pulled his shirt off throwing it across the room. He crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. “Does it ever end…” he thought drifting off to sleep. Sasuke woke to pecking at the window. “…uhhh…” he said rubbing his face before sitting up and looking at the window squinting through the bright light from the morning sun to see the black bird. “And so the hunt begins…” he said reaching over and opening the window to allow the bird in.  
Temari snored loudly. She was so far in sleep; you would need an earthquake to wake her. She turned over some on her side and mumbled something before snoring again. After getting the information from the bird Sasuke walked out of his room stretching. Sesuke was glaring at him from the side of the porch as he peeled the skin off of a tomato. “What’s that look for?” Sasuke asked stopping. Sesuke just went ahead and focused on the tomato. “Silent treatment…I’ll break you…” Sasuke said walking into the kitchen. A few minutes passed and Sasuke walked back out with toast and slices of tomatoes on it. Sesuke threw the knife he was using at his father. Sasuke leaned back just as the knife stuck in the wall. He blinked at the wobbling handle before dunking under it and going over and sitting next to Sesuke. “Your aim is improving…” “I still missed your head.” Sesuke growled. “Told you I would break you…” “I don’t care.” Sesuke said eating the tomato like an apple. “I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted yesterday.” “Che…” “You know my history and so you know I didn’t really grow up with a father there like you have…so me overreacting is how I feel was the best choice for the situation.” “I understand on why you overreacted it’s just the fact that you don’t listen to me. I get maybe two sentences in and the next thing I remember is what happened the day before….I have days missing that I wish I knew what happened to them.” Sesuke growled glaring at him. “You know aswell as everyone else I don’t have a lot of patience and I tend to take things a bit too far…the reason why I don’t listen to you is because-.” “You think that your word and way are always right and I have to abide by that.” “Okay so you do know one reason.” “I’m not stupid.” “Never thought you were but Sesuke…yesterday just threw me off the bird…why…” “…I didn’t know what else to give her for her birthday…I just wanted to spend time with her and it just…happened.” “It doesn’t just happen…” “Well it did and…I just love the-.” “Alright I don’t want to here it anymore…” “Haha…there went a nerve.” “Pfft like eight.” “Fine…If you promise to listen to what I have to say in an argument from now on…I promise to cut back on showing my feelings for Lily in front of you.” Sesuke said. Sasuke sat there for moment eating before turning to him. “Deal…but if I ever break it-.” “I’ll have a back up plan…or I could just let Aunt Temari beat the shit out of you.” “Che like she could.” Sasuke said before wrapping his arm around his son’s neck and pulled him in. “So we good?” “We are good.” Sesuke said.  
Temari slowly opened her eyes only to quickly shut them. "Mmm not...sun...." she mumbled. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes yawning. She sat there a minute before slipping off the bed and heading for the bathroom for a shower to wake her up.  
“So…do you have anything more on where Lily and that…fox…are at?” Sesuke asked. “Maybe…it doesn’t matter to you because you aren’t going.” Sasuke said getting up and headed towards his room. “Wait why…I have just about the same amount of reasoning to go as everyone else!” Sesuke yelled standing and wiping the tomato juice that was on his hand on his pants. “Because…I need someone to be here to watch your sister…” Sasuke said turning to him. “I can have Aunt Ino or Tsunade watch her please…let me go and help.” “Mmm…I’ll think about but in the mean time get your sister up and ready.” Sasuke said going to his room. “Pfft…what happened to us being good?” Sesuke growled going to the kitchen pulling the knife out of the wall as he went.  
After forty-five minutes Temari came out wrapped in a towel with her hair down. "AHH that was great..." she said popping her neck as she walked back into her room.  
Sesuke waited for his father to get out of the bathroom as Eriese ran back in forth from one end of the porch to the other chasing a bug. Sasuke opened the door and growled. “Please let me go.” “No.” “Please.” “No” “Please.” “If I hear please come out of your mouth one more time I’m ripping your tongue out!!” “Let me go!” “NO!” “Must’ve been a cold shower.” Sesuke mumbled glaring as Sasuke went back to his room. “I still want to go…” Sesuke said sadly. “If I let you go will you shutup!” “I’ll even rip my own tongue out for you.” “Bah!” Sasuke yelled slamming his door shut. “Bingo.” Sesuke said going into the bathroom.  
Temari came out fully dressed. She had two hair bands in her mouth as she was putting her hair up. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. After finally fixing her hair she started making some coffee. She sat down in the chair waiting for the blasted thing to hurry up. Finally it was done. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some before sitting back down and taking a sip. "That Nara better have a plan..." she grumbled taking another sip.  
“Shikamaru….Shika hey…” Ino said gently pushing her husband in the shoulder with her foot. He sat up and gasped the map stuck to his forehead. She laughed before bending down next to him. “Hey…I have breakfast ready if you want to come eat before you get ready.” She said sweetly. “Uhh…I fell asleep…what a drag. Temari is going to have my head for a keychain.” He said pulling the map off his head which left ink lines and letters printed to his skin. “Come eat before your brain starts thinking too fast.” She said standing and going to the kitchen. “Aw man…she is definitely going to kill me…and she’ll probably bring Sasuke with her too…what a drag…” he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before standing and following Ino to the kitchen.  
After drinking her coffee and setting the cup in the sink Temari got up and strapped her fan on her back. "Think I'll get some practice in before I go anyway...." she said slipping her shoes on and walking out the door. She headed for the Forest of Death.  
Shikamaru ate while writing stuff down as it came to his mind. Ino just sat and watched him work with a smile on her face. It always amazed her when she watched him work. “Ino…stop drooling, it’s troublesome.” He said not looking up. “I know it is…but I just can’t help my self.” She said getting up and going over sitting next to him. “Yeah...” he said looking at her. She leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t stress over it…everything will work out alright.” She said before wrapping her arms around him. “I guess I’m just stressing because I don’t want Moriko to go through what Kurenai had to when we lost Asuma-sensei.” He said sadly. “She won’t…not with you, Sasuke, and Temari all working together to get Ichigo and Lily back…just don’t loose hope. Moriko and I are always here if you need extra hands just like Sasuke has his son; alright Shikamaru?” Ino said. “Yeah alright…” he said before pulling away. “Now I have to get this done before Temari busts our front door down and demanding the briefing of the plan.” “Haha I’ll just distract her with something like Moriko’s pregnant.” “She’s what?!!!” Shikamaru snapped looking at her scared. “Shika…I was kidding…” she said taken back a little.  
Temari jumped the gate to the forest and proceeded in. "A few whacks at some tree's and then I'll head over to Nara's to see what's up." she said walking in further.  
“Ino…is she or is not?” “She’s not so quit asking.” “You have your lying face on.” Shikamaru growled at her. Ino irked. “I do not!” “INO! Moriko is…or…is not pregnant. TELL ME!!!” Shikamaru snapped. ‘Great…he’s got that buck look on his face right before they beat the crap out of another with their antlers….’ “Shikamaru quit being a baby. Moriko Nara is NOT pregnant and if she was I would be out shopping for the baby anyways…so drop it. You have other stuff to worry about.” Ino said putting on a calm face. He just snorted before going back to writing. ‘Whew…I was about to be strangled by my own husband…’ Ino thought sweat dropping before getting up and heading into the other room. “Sesuke get your ass moving. We have to drop Eriese off at Tsunade’s before we go to the Nara’s!” Sasuke yelled from the front room as he put his shoes on. Sesuke came walking in with Eriese in his arms. “I know so shutup!” Sesuke snapped handing Eriese to his father before he slipped his shoes on.  
Temari had gotten quite the work out. A giant snake had spotted her and she quickly took care of it. "Well I'm done here..." she said leaving.  
The Uchihas dropped Eriese off at Tsunade’s and was on their way to the Nara’s now. “I don’t think I’ve ever been over at Moriko’s since we were really little.” Sesuke said with his hands behind his head. “Yeah we won’t be there long.” “Yeah…” Sesuke said looking up at the sky. ‘We’re working on it Lily.’ He thought sadly.  
Lily cried out in pain as Takashi ran his blade over her leg. "Quite the little bleeder this one..." he said licking the blood off his blade a bit. "Takashi...don't play with them!!" Izanami fumed walking behind him. "Oh but I just simply wanted a taste...is all...” he said eyeing Lily. Izanami growled. "Tsukiko left them to me...not you so get out..." she yelled stomping around like a five year old. "Fine..." Takashi said turning around and leaving. He smiled he had plans for later. Izanami rolled her eyes leaving the light on this time but leaving locking the door behind her. Lily looked over at Ichigo. Something was wrong. He should have had all his injuries healed by now and so shouldn't hers healed as well. The fox's chakra must have had something done to it. "Ichigo....hey stay with...me." she said. "Mori...." he mumbled.  
Moriko walked slowly down the street towards her house. “If they are planning to go get Lily and Ichigo…I want to be there too…” she said in her own little world. “Mori!” Sesuke yelled from behind her. She turned around before smiling some. “Sesuke!” she yelled running up to him and hugging him. “Okay…that is different.” He said hesitating a bit before hugging her back. “Shouldn’t you be in the hospital?” Sasuke asked eyeing her. “I just couldn’t sit back and let everyone do all the work…so I thought I would come and see if there was anything else you all wanted me to do.” She said smiling a little. “We could always use your help. Come on.” Sesuke said walking with his arm across her shoulders. ‘Great…another love sick teen attached to this…’ Sasuke thought rolling his eyes before following them.  
Temari had used her fan to get over to Shikamaru's house. She jumped down and walked up to the door strapping her fan back on her back. She opened the door. "OH NARA...I'm HOME!!" She said in a sing songy voice walking in and taking her shoes off.  
Ino came skipping in to the front room. “Temari!” “Temari ask her if Moriko is pregnant and tell me if you believe she is lying!!!” Shikamaru yelled from the kitchen. “She isn’t Shika so shutup already!!” Ino snarled back at him before smiling at Temari. “Good morning Temari.” Ino said. She blinked. "You better have a plan Crybaby or I got a spot over my fire place to mount your head..." she said. “I have something!” He snapped. “Yeah…the case that his little girl is growing up so fast…” Ino said looking at the back room and making a fishy face while talking like a little kid. A shadow zoomed from the back room to where Ino was standing. “YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT AND I WON’T TOUCH YOU FOR A YEAR!” Ino snapped. The shadow receded. “HA! Come on in Temari.” Ino said walking to the back room. Temari snickered as she followed Ino.  
Ino walked into the room with the table and went behind Shikamaru hitting him on top of the head. “Grow up!” she snapped sitting next to him. “Gah woman…stop being so troublesome!” he growled holding his head. Ino reached over and pulled the cigarette from his mouth before putting it out in the ash tray. “I have to be troublesome to keep you from being a lazy ass!” Shikamaru rolled his eyes before yawning.  
Temari leaned against the doorway with a devilish grin. "Aww is the Crybaby cranky?" she asked in a babyish voice. “You are the most troublesome of them all…” Shikamaru growled leaning on the table. “Mom! Dad!” Moriko yelled as she walked through the front door slipping her shoes off. “My baby is home!!” Ino said jumping up and running to the front door tackling her daughter. “Oh my Mori!!!” Ino said sprouting hearts as she loved on Moriko who just stood there taking in the love. “So much yelling before noon.” Sasuke growled following Sesuke in the door. “Ah you are just in a bad mood because you had to apologize to me first thing after waking up.” Sesuke said glaring at his father. “I can always take it back.” “Then I will have to blackmail you.” “You don’t have blackmail.” “Do I? Hmm…I don’t know.” Sesuke said sliding his shoes off before following Ino who was still sprouting hearts from Moriko. “If you have blackmail where did you…never mind.” Sasuke started but ending it when he saw Temari.


	28. Chapter 28

Temari turned to see who had walked in. She looked at Sasuke for a moment before turning back around. "I'll show you troublesome Crybaby...I'll make it my sole purpose to have Konohamaru demote you to Genin..." she said with a snicker. “And I’m sure he can demote you to trash pickings.” Sasuke said with his playful smile as he walked by Temari and sat at the table. Ino let go of Moriko and sat down next to Shikamaru again. Moriko just sat down against the wall followed by Sesuke sitting next to her. Shikamaru just growled a little. Temari eyed Sasuke. "Pfft and he'll demote you to picking up dog shit..." she said crossing her arms. Sesuke held in his laugh. “I already pick up your shit so why do I need to pick up the dogs?” Sasuke asked smiling as he patted the spot next to him for her. Temari put on a fake grin and sat down next to him. "Hmm so then you’re the one who goes through the trash at night trying to find something...?" she asked eyeing him. He let out a small growl. “Nope I’m just the one who walks behind you and fixes the messes you make.” He replied eyeing her back. Shikamaru leaned over to Ino and whispered something in her ear. She giggled before nodding.  
"Pfft....like I need a watch bird....especially one on his period twenty-four seven." she said looking away. ‘I know I’m going to regret this later but oh well…’ Sasuke thought before… “Atleast I haven’t hit menopause.” He said looking away and grinning evilly. Temari growled pulling her fan out and whacked him over the head. "You ass I'm going to whack that smirk off your face!!" she growled whacking him a second time. “GAK! The hell woman!! Don’t hit me when it’s the truth!!” he growled back punching her in the arm. She whacked him some more. "What...did...I...say...about...hitting...me..." she said whacking him with each word. “It’s still legal!!” he yelled covering his head from the fan. Shikamaru just sighed as Ino giggled. Moriko and Sesuke just stared at Temari and Sasuke confused. Temari finally gave up and sat down mumbling about killing birds and shoving her fan somewhere.  
Sasuke started mumbling about weasel hunting in the middle of the night and how someone should sleep with one eye open. “Are you two done flirting or do I have to call you back later when you two have had your juice and a nap time?” Shikamaru asked slapping the map down on the table with what he had written down. "I AM NOT FLIRTING!!" Temari growled turning on Shikamaru. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Anything from you Sasuke…” Shikamaru asked. Sasuke was still mumbling about killing every weasel he saw and how he was going to eat their eyes and fry their brains for the birds. “I guess not…alright…so…here is what I’ve come up with…” Shikamaru started as Sasuke clammed up and glared at Temari. “I hate you…” Sasuke growled coldly. She ignored him as she listened in on Shikamaru.  
“Since Sasuke knows this part of the land better than anyone else, he’ll lead us through it and take us to all the spots that Orochimaru had a hideout placed. If we find one that has this group in it and there is some watching the entrance, Ino and I will hold them off until you, Temari and Sasuke get in, find Lily and Ichigo and get them out. Now Ino and I will only be a distraction for the first part. What happens inside the hideout will be up to you two.” Shikamaru said looking at his little drawings on the paper. Sasuke pulled out a marker and drew an arrow in a certain direction before drawing 4 circles at the end of the arrow in certain areas. “We’ll look here. One of these might have them.” He said putting the cap back on the marker and laying it on the table. Temari nodded. "Alright then..." she said standing and walking out of the room.  
“So what about us?” Sesuke asked pointing between him and Moriko. “Moriko can’t go…safety reasons…you are watching her.” Ino said with a sad face. “WAIT WHAT!! I’M NOT BEING HER BODY GUARD!!!” Sesuke snapped. “Just do it…” Sasuke growled standing up and following Temari out of the room. “Mom please let me go…” “Sorry Mori…I have my reasons.” Ino said standing. “This isn’t fair.” Moriko pouted folding her arms. “We’ll be back before you know it.” Shikamaru said standing and then walked out of the room. “I won’t forget this!!” Sesuke snapped at them. Sasuke popped his head back in the room. “Yeah you will.” Sasuke said before heading to the front room. Temari slipped her shoes on and out the door she went.  
Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke did the same following her out the door. They immediately headed towards the northern gate. Sasuke’s mind was wandering and remembering every aspect of each hideout. ‘…back to hell…’ he thought stopping just before the Northern gate. “Let’s try to make this short and sweet.” Shikamaru said. "Like anything is short and sweet." Temari said tapping dirt out of her shoe then adjusting her fan a bit. “We can still make this short.” He said. Ino just giggled a bit. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took off through the gate to the trees. “Well someone just got in a hurry.” Shikamaru said slowly walking towards the gate. Temari took off as well.  
“Shikamaru you know that Temari will be serious and on edge. Sasuke will be also since we are heading into what use to be Orochimaru’s territory.” Ino said next to him. “Yeah I know…I just think that going at it calmly makes it go better.” He said taking off after Temari. Ino sighed before following him. Sasuke had every hide out planned out in his mind. He sighed before tilting his head to the side popping his neck.  
"Want me to whack the other side..." Temari asked catching up to Sasuke. “You would want to whack it…” he said glaring at her. She glared back and hmphed. “So you do want to whack it….I’m getting good at figuring you out Temari.” He said smiling a little. "Pshaw.....like that's going to help you..." she said with edge in her voice. “Ah…I’ve been told I grow on people…odd I know.” He said shrugging. She rolled her eyes. "Pfft..." He tilted his head the other way popping his neck twice. “Oh yeah that did it…” he said before falling down to the ground and taking off on land. She growled a bit pulling her fan out and hopping on it gliding through the air.  
Sasuke slowed down to a walk before stopping. “Stop one.” He said looking at a group of fallen trees that was thrown into a pile. He pulled out a scroll opening it and laid it down on the ground. He bit his thumb and did a few hands signs before slamming his hand down on the scroll summoning a snake. “Tell me what you find.” He said before the snake took off into the fallen trees. Temari flew over the forest. 'While they check out the first closest spot ...I'll check the second.....' She thought as the wind carried her farther north.  
Shikamaru and Ino landed behind Sasuke before walking up next to him. “Well…” Shikamaru asked. “Nothing yet.” Sasuke said standing and closing the scroll. “Hey where is Temari?” Ino asked. “I don’t know…I’m not her bodyguard.” Sasuke snapped. “I think other wise.” Ino said crossing her arms. “Ino…” Shikamaru said looking at her. The snake crawled out and scurried over to Sasuke. He bent over and picked it up before it hissed a little. “Nothing here. We’ll move more North and work our way around.” Sasuke said walking off in the direction he mentioned. “Is it me or did his whole personality went cold?” Ino whispered to her husband. “Ino…you know he hates being in this part of the nation…and now we don’t know where Temari is…” Shikamaru said as they started to follow Sasuke. “Maybe we should go look for her.” “Don’t worry about her…she can take care of herself.” Sasuke said looking at them from over his shoulder.  
Temari landed and stowed her fan behind her back. "Tenchi Bridge huh..." she said reading the post. She looked ahead and sure enough there was the bridge. Rebuilt of course. Temari proceeded over the bridge on foot and got to the other side. She walked a ways further before stumbling across a giant crater. "I heard the stories...but geez Naruto...." she said with a smirk before continuing on.  
Shikamaru yawned as Sasuke walked out of the entry way of the second hideout. “Nothing?” Ino asked. “Something but not what we are looking for.” He said looking back at the entrance. “I bet I could take a guess knowing Kabuto.” Shikamaru said lighting a cigarette. “Yeah…we’ll move east now. This one will be a bit tricky, traps inside and out so stay on your toes.” Sasuke said walking. Ino sighed a bit before following behind Shikamaru.  
Temari made it to an area where the trees seemed to have died and huge rock formations were everywhere. "Not a good picnic spot..." she said looking around. She spotted what looked to be a tunnel made from someone digging. "Well....this is great..."vshe said. She was about to jump in when. "Well seems a thief decided to go digging " said a voice from behind her. Temari jumped to the side just in time as several kunai flew where her head once was and stuck into the rock. Temari faced her attacker. "Oh my...you’re not a thief..." The woman said. "Just who the hell are you?" Temari asked. "No one important..."she said. Temari growled. "But the question is...what are you doing all alone....Temari?" she asked. Temari blinked. "Do I know you?" Temari asked. "No...But I know you...." she said. "Subaku no Temari....also known as Temari Uzumaki. Never married, dated Naruto Uzumaki, has two kids, had two brothers, one a Kazekage the other a proclaimed puppet master, your registration number is 53-004, you've done 42 official missions in total Zero D-rank, nine C-rank, twelve B-rank, twenty A-rank, one S-rank, former Sixth Kazekage, fought a rouge Sakura Haruno and killed her, and you're a Wind type...did I miss anything?" she asked smugly. Temari stared at her with shock. "Alright...what are you some kind of know it all?" Temari asked. "Mm could say that...but I wonder...did the Hokage let the mommy weasel off her chain to find her little foxes? Or did she escape from her cage?" she asked. 'This is not one of the people we I.D as a person who came into the leaf...hmm.' Temari thought. "You must be in that group then...the Mikazuki." Temari said. "Bingo....you win the big prize..." the woman said. "Heh so you're one of the bastards who took my kids....You may know me but you don't know all of what I'm planning on doing..." Temari said reaching for her fan. "You're going with a Wind Scythe Jutsu then a follow up of a few other Wind based Jutsus then you plan on using that fan to either A beat me or B transform it into a scythe to cut me up?" The woman asked. "Pfft....nope...I'm going to kill you before I even use any chakra..." Temari growled. "Well then....this shall be quite the fight...I, Amaya of the Hidden Rain accept your challenge." Amaya said taking a stance. Temari glared.  
“This place is creepy.” Ino said hiding behind Shikamaru as they walked through the hallways. “I can’t believe you lived in places like this back then.” Shikamaru said shivering a little. “It grew on me…” Sasuke said turning down a hallway and opening a door. Ino started gagging. “What did Kabuto do kill every minion he had and left them to rot?” Ino asked burying her face in Shikamaru’s back. Sasuke walked in flipping a switch causing a few electrical explosions and lights to pop before a few came on exposing bones, skeletons, vials and jars with jelly like substances in them. A few mummies lay around still decomposing. “If someone were to be using this they would’ve cleaned this out.” Sasuke said going over to a counter and lifting up a vial that had a few snake heads in it. The one that was wrapped around his arm hissed before crawling into his sleeve. “Let’s go to the next one before I start getting ideas.” Sasuke said setting the vial down and walking out of the room hitting the switch. Ino jumped a bit when Shikamaru turned and followed Sasuke back out the way they came.  
Temari hid behind a rock. “This is real bad..." she said holding her right arm that was cut and bleeding. 'She hasn't even used a jutsu...just senbon...' she thought angrily. "What's the matter I thought you said you wouldn't use any chakra...but from what I see you’re almost out?" Came Amaya's voice. 'Tsk...Must be a sensor or something.' Temari thought looking around. She spotted the hole in the ground. 'I could lose her down there...but I'd probably be risking it...' she thought. She took in a breath and dashed for the hole. Amaya threw some more senbon at Temari as Temari jumped down the hole and out of sight. "Are we playing hide and seek weasel?" Amaya asked walking over to the hole. She jumped in after her. Temari rolled out of the hole and to the ground with a thud. She reached up and wiped some blood onto her thumb and then slammed her hand down. Kamatari appeared. "Hey where..." "Shhh!!" Temari said grabbing him by the scruff and slowly standing up. She placed him on her head. "I need directions so hurry up and give em to me...I need to form a plan..." She said. Kamatari sniffed the air. "Go straight its okay..." he said. Temari broke out into a run as Kamatari gave her directions. Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, it was like a maze. "There! There’s a door..." he said pulling on her ponytails in that said direction. Temari reached out and sure enough there was a door. She slipped inside and shut the door. She leaned back and slid down the door. Kamatari jumped off her head. "What's up?" he asked. "You know....fight with a strong opponent...only this one is using only senbon....doesn't feel right..." she said breathing heavy. Amaya jumped through the hole and landed on her feet. "Hmm where oh where has the mommy weasel gone?" she asked reaching over and flipping a switch lighting the room only to have the power short out and return to the darkness. "Hmm no light..." Amaya said. Amaya walked forward.  
“I’m beginning to worry about Temari.” Ino said. “I’m sure she’s fine. She’s probably waiting at the last place for us.” Shikamaru said. They stopped just outside of the Tenchi Bridge. Sasuke growled. ‘I don’t like this feeling I’m getting.’ He thought before taking off across the bridge. “Huh wait up!” Ino yelled taking off after him followed by Shikamaru.  
Kamatari's nose sniffed the air. "Shh..." Temari said as footsteps could be heard. Kamatari picked up his scythe. "Don’t...move..." Temari hissed. The footsteps got louder. Temari reached into her pouch and pulled out two kunai. The footsteps got closer and closer. Temari began to sweat. The footsteps stopped. Temari listened intently.  
“Whoa…so this is the full extent damage that the four-tails can do?” Ino asked looking around the giant crater. Shikamaru whistled. “Damn…he sure did a number on this place.” Shikamaru said looking around as well. “Yeah well this isn’t the worse he’s done.” Sasuke mumbled. “How far is the last place from here?” Shikamaru asked. “You aren’t going.” Sasuke said walking off towards the center of the crater. “Sasuke you can’t change a plan half-!” “Shikamaru…the last place is far more dangerous than the previous. I’ll send word if I need you.” Sasuke snapped before vanishing. “How troublesome…” Shikamaru growled sitting down on the ground. Ino sighed before sitting down next to him. “Yeah but…we have to trust him. This is a place he knows best.” She said smiling at him. He just yawned after rolling his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

The suspense was killing her. Temari gulped. Just as the door came flying out from behind her. A giant wave of water entered the room filling the place up. Temari tried to escaped but the water seemed like a prison. She threw the kunais toward the door hoping they would land a hit. But the jutsu didn't stop. Temari spotted Kamatari trying to breathe. She grabbed him and flicked his nose causing him to poof away. Temari grabbed her fan and swung it. Creating the wind scythe jutsu to counter the water jutsu. It didn't work. Being surrounded by darkness and stuck in water. This was no good. Temari tried to swim towards the door only to be hit with senbon in her shoulders. She winced in pain. 'I'm not dying yet...' Temari thought slamming her fan down to the ground breaking the floor open sucking the water and her down the hole. Amaya smirked. "Quite the thinker this one..." She said walking towards the hole. Temari landed on the next level with a thud. She quickly wasted no time in crawling over to a wall and sitting up coughing up water. "My my...still alive?" Amaya asked. Temari pulled the senbon out of her shoulders. 'Water and Senbon?...is she playing with me?' Temari thought slowly getting to her feet and walking along side the wall. Amaya smirked before jumping down the hole.  
Sasuke walked up to the final hideout’s entry way. “Che…” he said remembering everything that revolved around this particular place. “Definitely someone is here.” He said as his sharingan appeared and he continued towards the entrance as he held a grip on the handle of his katana.  
Amaya weaved signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" she yelled as the water dragon formed aiming for Temari. Temari quickly turned a corner as the Dragon headed straight. She grabbed her arm in pain. Her vision started to blur. "Poison?" she spat falling to her knees. "Well seems it's finally taken effect." Amaya said turning the corner. Temari began to shake violently and fell to the ground. "The poison zaps the organs before killing them....you only have a few hours or so before it reaches your heart..." Amaya said kicking Temari in the side. "Don't worry about your kids...We'll take real good care of them..." Amaya said. Temari tried to get up. "You....won’t....touch...them...." she growled fighting to get up.”Tsk...Just die already...." Amaya said pulling out some senbon.  
Sasuke shoved against Amaya pushing her against a wall. He then bent down and picked up Temari. “You just had to go off on your own Mrs. I have to do everything by myself first!” he growled running down the hallway.  
Amaya blinked. "Oh so the weasel had a bird floating by..." She said with a grin weaving signs. "Water Dragon Jutsu!!” she yelled as the Dragon formed and chased after Sasuke.  
“Shit!” he growled looking over his shoulder. He took off down a hallway filled with doors. He opened one and ran in. He then went over and laid Temari on the bed before going over to the door locking it from the inside. He then pulled out 4 tags and wrote something on them before slapping them on each side of the door. He then placed a tag on each wall and the floor. He then climbed up on the table slapping a tag on the ceiling. He did a few hand signs. “Seal.” He said before each tag flattened out sealing to their destinations. He sat down on the ground sighing before listening for any thing in the hallway.  
Amaya walked down the hallway. "Hmm...sealed yourself in ..." she said eying the door. She grinned. She then walked away climbing out of the hole and firing a water jutsu up in the air creating a hole in the ceiling. She jumped out and stood at the edge. "Have a nice swim...." she said weaving signs as water began to flow into the rooms below.  
He jumped to his feet heading over to Temari. “Temari! Hey!” he yelled shoving her in the arm hard. “Temari!!!” he yelled again growling. "I can hear you...you idiot..." she growled. “Good because this is going to hurt.” He said pulling out the snake summoning scroll and summoned a purple and black snake. He picked up the snake and forced its mouth open exposing its fangs. “This will stop the poison.” He said shoving the snake’s fangs into the muscle at the back of her neck. Temari screamed in pain. "You bastard!! You could have warned me!!!!" she cried squeezing her eyes shut.  
He pulled the snake out and it pooffed away. “No time.” He said climbing up on the table and wrote over what he had on the tag that was on the ceiling. “Let me know when you start feeling stuff besides pain.” He said climbing down and pulling the tags off of the walls and the door. "Oh...yeah...I'm feeling something alright..." she said sitting up slowly but still shaking. "I feel like frying some Uchiha for dinner!!" she growled. “Good let me start the fire, you might want to cover your head and your ears.” He said doing the hand signs for the Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu. She covered her head. He released the fireball at the tag causing it to explode. Water started to poor through the hole. He covered his head a little before going over and picking up Temari again. He leaped through the hole and up the levels of the hideout until they were outside under the bright blue sky. He sat her down on her feet. “You need to lay off the sweets.” He said popping an elbow.  
She shoved him. "You bastard!!" she growled. He chuckled a little. “So you want to explain why you came out here by yourself?” he asked crossing his arms. "Pfft...Like I'm gonna tell you..." she said turning around too quickly losing her balance. He caught her. “If you hadn’t came out here by yourself this wouldn’t have happened.” He growled. "Lay off...I had a feeling..." she said. “That feeling could’ve gotten you killed and then where would that put us?” he snapped letting her go back on her feet. She crossed her arms. "Pshaw..." she said stubbornly. “Come on I’m taking you back to Ino so she can heal you some.” He said turning his back on her and started to walk towards the giant crater. "I'm not leaving..." she said sternly. He spun around growling. “You know sometimes I wish I can just kill you.” He snapped walking back over to her and getting in her face. "Then what’s stopping you from doing it right now!!!" she yelled glaring.  
He reached back to his katana and glared at her. He pulled it out and was going to reach back and stab her through the back but he jammed it in the ground and a rock off to the side of them exploded into pieces. “We don’t have to mess with shit like this. I need to know why you came out here by your fucking self besides a damn feeling!!” he snapped coldly pulling the katana out of the ground and put it back in its sheath. "Well aren't you too acting like the married couple..." Amaya said standing on top of a rock with a grin on her face. Sasuke looked at her glaring coldly. “No. We. Don’t.” he snarled as his sharingan twisted in. "Oh great...the bitch is back..." Temari said turning and facing her. "B-bitch?!" Amaya shrieked growling. "Look I don’t have time to waste fighting your ass...so you either tell me where my kids are...or I'll cut you in half..." Temari growled. "Oooo really I highly doubt you could even move...your chakra is so low I bet you couldn't do much of anything..." Amaya said. "Bitch don't tempt me..." Temari said holding her fan out for an attack.  
Sasuke yawned. “Temari you got beat up by this little brat….I might have to get your eyes checked out when this is all over.” He said shrugging and folding his arms. Temari turned on him. "You wanna fight her...cause she knows every freaking jutsu we know..." she said. “Nah…you can have at her. Just remember I won’t always be there to save your ass.” He snapped at her. "Like I need you saving me..." she growled turning away from him. "Alright bitch... you have exactly three seconds to tell me where they are..." Temari said. "Three seconds is all I need to kill...." Amaya said before some blood dripped from her mouth. Temari stood behind her with a kunai shoved in her back. "I said three.....you went over." Temari said. Amaya coughed up blood as Temari drove the Kunai farther in. "Tell me...where they are...." she growled. "Like I'd tell you....soon...we will have the Kyuubi...." She said between coughs. "Yeah....so help me if I see that fox I'll be the one to kill it myself..." Temari growled. "What...could you....do...you’re not special..." Amaya said. "Oh...believe me....I have enough power to kill the fox...." Temari said. "What power would?" Amaya said coughing again. Temari whispered something to her. Amaya's eyes widen. "South from here.....Land of Rivers....." Amaya said. Temari smirked. Temari moved back a bit before kicking Amaya down off the rock. "Oh Sasuke....be a sweetie and cut her head off for me..." she said with a grin. Amaya was trying to get up.  
“With pleasure.” He said pulling his katana out lighting it up with a Chidori as he walked over to Amaya. “See you in hell.” He said with a chuckle. And with one swing her head rolled off and her body fell over. “Oh and Temari….you call me sweetie again and I’ll do the same thing to you I did her…you just won’t see it coming.” He said seriously. Temari jumped down stumbling a bit as she landed but quickly caught herself. She stowed her fan behind her and crossed her arms. "Don’t worry...I'll be waiting for it..." she said with a smirk before walking back towards the bridge.  
“Pfft…” he said smirking as he was beginning to cook up a plan in his head. “I still couldn’t believe you let her beat you up in the beginning. That just for show?” he asked putting the bloody katana back in its protector and walking after her with his hands behind his head. "Shut Up!" She yelled turning around too quickly getting light headed and losing her balance again. He ran up to her and caught her. He growled a little as he picked her up in his arms and carried her. "I...hate...you..." she growled. “The feeling is mutual.” He said not looking at her.  
She rolled her eyes. "Now I'll probably get a bruise on my neck and everyone's gonna think you gave me a hicky...." she said annoyed. “I could give you a real one so you can flash it around instead…” he said looking away from her. She sweat dropped. "Oh so you want people to assume something's going on...." she said. “They already think something’s going on…you can just say that you got it fighting the brat.” He said looking at her. "Oh yeah real mature...I got a hicky fighting some chick...wow that's going to turn a few heads." she said looking at him. “You don’t have to call it a hicky. Just say it’s a bruise or something…geez.” He said looking away. She eyed him. "Uh huh do you know how many people are going to accept that.....zero...plus with Ino's mouth the whole Fire Country and Wind Country will know." she said. He laughed smiling. “You aren’t going to forgive me for the snake bite then. I could’ve had it bite you in the chest which would really get someone’s attention.” He said looking back at her.  
"Uh huh...who would be looking there...definitely not you..." she said looking away. “Che…why would I look there…It’s not worth it.” He mumbled looking away aswell. She punched him in the chest. "Ass..." she said crossing her arms. “Oof…damn you woman…that’s it you’re walking!” he snapped dropping her legs and letting her go. She fell down on her butt. "Why you son of a..." she yelled glaring up at him. He crossed his arms and bent over getting close to her face. “What you going to do about it? Punch me again, stab me, cut me to pieces….what?” he asked with his playful smile. "Oh no I'm going to do something so evil that it’s going to drive you nuts..." She said grabbing his shirt yanking him down a bit more. She moved in close and kissed him on the lips. She quickly pulled away and let him go. She had a smug look on her face. He stood there blinking at her. If his heart wasn’t already warm it was now melted. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but he went in for another kiss holding her neck on the other side away from the snake bite. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes. She grabbed onto his shirt pulling him in for more.  
He gently pushed her back farther towards the ground as he rested a knee on the ground getting closer to her. She dragged him down on top of her wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away just to slip his katana string over his head and threw it to the side before going back to kissing her sticking his hands on her waist. She moved her leg out from under him and flipped him so that he was on bottom. She pulled her fan off her back and tossed it. She leaned down and kissed him again. His hands slid up her legs past her butt and rested on her hips gripping them a little. She grunted a little slipping her tongue in his mouth. He grunted too before taking in a deep breath. His hands twitched just before he slid them down to her legs and slightly lifting her skirt up. She stuck her hands under his shirt. Running them up and down a bit. He pulled away gasping as he tilted his head back sliding his hands farther up to her butt gently squeezing it. She jumped a bit but went to his neck kissing it. He grunted again just as someone coughed. Sasuke’s eyes popped open as he saw Shikamaru standing there with Ino leaning on one of his shoulders. Sasuke quickly but gently kicked Temari off of him and he scurried back to a tree. “The hell, don’t sneak up on people!!!” He growled glaring. Ino just giggled.  
"Duh I I...he wasn’t breathing!!" she yelled trying to make a good defense. “And you didn’t feel his hands all over your back side…Temari…” Ino said eyeing her with a smile. "Duh...I I was poisoned I'm still numb from when that bitch got me..." She said her face turning a bit red. “You seemed to be feeling things pretty find.” Shikamaru said smirking. Sasuke was pinned to the tree paralyzed. Temari wanted to slam her head off the ground. "Ha-how the hell would you know what I'm feeling Crybaby!!" Temari said defensively. “We saw the whole thing…just down past those trees.” Ino said turning and pointing. “Why were you even there?!! I left you two at the crater!” Sasuke snapped not moving. “Ino was getting worried that something happened so…we was on our way here. Heard you two fighting and before we knew it…a deer dance.” Shikamaru explained as Ino giggled. “GAH!!!” Sasuke yelled in frustration.  
Temari smacked her palm to her forehead. She winced in pain and grabbed her arm as the wound reopened and started to bleed again. Ino immediately ran over to her and started applying her chakra to the wound. “So did you get any-OH MY GOD IS THAT A HICKY?!!!!” Ino yelled eyeballing the snake bite bruise. Sasuke slammed the back his head against the tree a few times. "No it is a snake bite that someone decided to inflict on me since I was dying of poison!" Temari spat turning and eyeing Sasuke with a death glare. “I could’ve let you die of poisoning or let you drown but NO I CHOSE TO SAVE YOUR ASS ONCE AGAIN!!!” Sasuke snapped pointing a finger at her. “Darn…it sure does look like one.” Ino said sulking as she continued to heal Temari’s arm.  
"Don't make me go shove my foot up your ass!" Temari growled. “Let's pull the stick out that everyone claims is there so that you can just do that and while you are I will be wishing that your menopause period finally passes over!!” he yelled standing up and leaning against the tree. She snarled at him. She rubbed some blood on her thumb and slammed her hand down. Kamatari appeared. "What?" he asked eying her. Temari pointed with her good arm towards Sasuke. "Sick him." she said. Kamatari nodded and ran towards Sasuke swinging his scythe. “Shit!” Sasuke said doing a flip up the tree and up in the branches before falling and landing behind Temari. “I still hate you.” He said before going over and picking up his katana and walked past Shikamaru growling.  
Kamatari pooffed away. Temari just glared at Sasuke. “There you go Temari. It isn’t all the way healed but it shouldn’t reopen.” Ino said standing and smiling. “So besides you two getting to know each other in a different way, did you get information or what from that base?” Shikamaru asked letting out a puff of smoke. "Land of Rivers..." Temari said grabbing her fan and standing up before sticking it back on her back. “You mean we have to travel all the way across the Fire Nation…what a drag.” Shikamaru whined. “Shika stop it. At least we got something.” Ino snapped. “You three coming or am I pulling a solo this time?” Sasuke yelled from a few yards away. "Tsk...Maybe we should shove a log up his ass..." Temari said walking passed them. “You can have the honors.” Shikamaru growled following her. Ino laughed following them. Sasuke growled before continuing.  
Ichigo winced in pain as tears fell from his eyes. He heard Lily being dragged off out of the room. Where ever she was she was screaming non stop. He could barely move himself yet he wanted to kill all of the bastards that were hurting her. It seemed like an eternity before he heard someone come close to the door. The door swung open and they threw something in shutting the door quickly and leaving. Lily whimpered as she was thrown to the ground. "Lily?" Ichigo asked. She whimpered again. "What....did...they...?" he tried to ask only to cough. Lily whimpered yet again. She couldn’t move. But she also wasn't chained up anymore. She was bleeding almost everywhere. Takashi had done quite a number on her. All the while Izanami had used her Genjutsu to harm her mentally. This was all part of the Leader's plan. To capture the kids at their most emotional and to inflict more emotional trauma on them so that unsealing the fox became much easier. It wouldn't be long. The Leader planned to suck the fox out in three days.  
Sesuke stared at the sky watching the clouds move real slow. “Do you come here often?” Moriko asked sitting down next to him as she watched Eriese try to catch tadpoles in the water. “I do once in awhile. This was my mother’s favorite spot is what my father told me.” He said sighing a little. “You thinking about Lily?” she asked looking up at the sky as well. “Yeah…you thinking about that foxtard?” Moriko giggled. “Yeah…I hope they are alright.” She said holding her knees with her arms. “I’m sure that our parents will get to them before something bad really happens.” He said looking at her and smiling. “Yeah…you’re right. If it is anyone who can make the impossible possible is our parents.” She said grinning at him. He just laughed before going over to Eriese before she fell in the water.  
"Are we there yet?" Temari asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m not playing that game.” He growled. Shikamaru and Ino were engulfed in a conversation of their own. "Fine..." Temari said starting to hum her favorite tune. Sasuke irked before turning and glaring at her. “Is there something you can do that isn’t annoying?!” he snapped as an eye twitched. "....hmm..." she said pondering for a moment. "Maybe....." she said with a grin. He rolled his eyes. “Uhh…I don’t want to know but I have a feeling you are going to do it anyways.” He whined looking away from her. "Tsk...I don't want to know what you were thinking..." she said crossing her arms. “So then you don’t have anything that is less annoying than playing a road trip game and humming.” He said eyeing her with a smirk. "I do...just nothing that you could handle..." she said looking away. “Pfft…I probably could handle it for the first five minutes…” He said crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh...that's what they all say..." she said.  
“I don’t know…you don’t seem like the type to have much variety.” He said. She blinked. "What exactly are you talking about?" she asked confused. He didn’t say anything as he looked around. She eyed him. "Pfft...Pervert..." she mumbled. “Not my fault I was friends with one that was almost a pervert and had a sensei that read the stuff…” he said still not looking at her. She rolled her eyes. 'Great I bet Naruto told him a bunch of stuff...' she thought. He reached up in the air and stretched grunting as his back popped in several places. “So what happened earlier…didn’t happen at all…” he mumbled slouching over a bit as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Whatever..." she said.  
He looked at her and glared a little. “You want your daughter to find out that you started to make out with her lover’s father? That will go over real well.” He said. "Who said I was going to say anything..." she said eyeing him. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Ino and Shikamaru. “They saw the whole thing…with Ino’s mouth it won’t stay quiet for long.” He said turning back and looking at her. "Well then...what's your brilliant plan to get out of this one then ehh?" She asked. “You know how I deal with getting rid of information…I just can’t do two people at once.” He said flashing his sharingan quickly. "You suggest we separate them then?" she asked.  
“If you can distract Ino for mmm three minutes then sure.” He said with his playful smile. "Distracting I can do..." she said. "Neh Sasuke can we take a break...I need a rest..." she said somewhat loud. “Yeah…” he whined acting. “It’s about time we took a break…my legs are numb.” Shikamaru said shaking his legs out a bit. “Oh quit your complaining…” Ino growled at him. Temari stopped and stretched. "Well then... while you two guys go...do...whatever...I'm stealing Ino for a while..." Temari said walking over to Ino and dragging her away.  
Ino blinked. “Uhh um okay…” Ino said being dragged. Sasuke snickered before he turned around and went over Shikamaru wrapping an arm around his neck. “You know…Moriko did tell me that….” Sasuke started trailing off into a whisper. “What!!” Shikamaru yelled turning to face Sasuke just to get caught into the gaze of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Within a minute or two Sasuke blinked removing his arm from around Shikamaru. “What are you doing?” Shikamaru asked glaring. Sasuke held up a black snake. “Common around these areas…they fall from the sky and with one bite ggggeeeeakkkk!!” Sasuke said pointing up to the trees before running a finger across his throat symbolizing death. Shikamaru twitched. “I didn’t even feel it fall on me!!” Shikamaru said looking around frantically making sure that there wasn’t anymore. “Yeah well that is why they are the most deadly. You don’t even realize you were bit by one until you are seconds away from death. You don’t have to pay me back.” Sasuke said sticking the snake in his other hand and patted Shikamaru on the back.  
"So so....is Mori really?" Temari asked excitedly. She was acting like a teenager trying to find out the juiciest of conversation. “Well we thought, me and her other doctor, she was but…it was a false alarm.” Ino said sulking a little. Temari sulked. "Damn....." “I know…we were so close…she was showing some signs but…nope…her monthly came and yeah…no baby…” Ino said sadly. "Pfft well....when we get all this shit done and over I suggest locking them up again..." she said laughing a bit. “Yeah that would be a good idea since I think they have been cutting it short to prevent anything.” Ino said with a small growl. Temari nodded. "Well let's head back before they both start thinking of ways to try and communicate..." she said walking back. Ino nodded following her.  
Shikamaru was looking up in the trees trying to see if he can spot other black snakes. “I don’t see it.” “Its right there…It is so ready to fall.” Sasuke said pointing up in the trees. “I don’t see what you are pointing at.” “Aw how can you not see it? It is the only black snake up there!” Sasuke said bending down some to get a better view of the snake that was ‘actually’ not there. Temari walked up and crossed her arms. "Surely two guys can't be eyeing trees this whole time..." she said. “Temari come here and tell me if you can see this black snake up there that is so eyeballing Shikamaru.” Sasuke said waving her towards him. She walked up and looked up. "Oh my god....." she gasped.  
“You see it? Get Shikamaru to see it? I’ve tried and he just doesn’t see it.” Sasuke said grabbing a hold of Shikamaru’s shoulder and pulling him up next to Temari. “What are you talking about?” Ino asked walking over when Sasuke laid his arm across her shoulder and turned her away from them “I need to ask you something about Eriese…I just total remembered and I better ask now before I forget.” Sasuke said looking at her. “Uh sure…” Ino asked looking at him before getting caught in his eyes. “Where is this damn snake you two keep talking about?” Shikamaru asked squinting into the trees.  
"Look crybaby its right there!! What are you blind?!!!" she yelled. “I don’t see it!!” he growled. Sasuke blinked before letting Ino go. “Would you look at that I totally forgot what I was going to say.” Sasuke said sadly. “Uh don’t worry about it I’m sure that it will come back eventually.” Ino said smiling. “Y-yeah well hey enough stalling we got two foxes to find.” Sasuke said walking passed them. “I still don’t see a snake.” Shikamaru growled. Sasuke stopped and looked. “Mmmm oh there it goes, gone. Let’s move.” He said walking away from them. Shikamaru and Ino had a confused look on their faces.  
"Well...come on slowpokes..." Temari said walking after Sasuke. “Some break…” Shikamaru growled walking after them. “I bet you two spent the whole time looking for a snake?” Ino said. “We did not!” “Liar!” The two Naras started arguing. Sasuke sighed rubbing his eyes. “Well that went smoothly.” He mumbled as he walked next to Temari. She nodded a bit. “So I’m not an expert on the Land of Rivers, where are we going to start looking first?” Sasuke asked putting his hands behind his head. "Well...if you were out hiding in an area surrounded by water, swamps, and grass where would you be?" she asked sarcastically.  
“In the trees.” He replied with a smirk. She sweat dropped. He laughed. “But seriously I would try dry land or abandoned ruins or villages is my guess.” He said swerving around a tree. She thought for a moment. "Katabami Kinzan." she said. "The mining town.....that’s the only place that someone like a group of assassins could hide in....The place isn’t the same as it use to be..." she said. He stared off in the distance before looking at her. “Yeah that would be a good start. I’ve never been there so this is going to be new.” He said grinning before looking forward. "I've actually been to the Land of Rivers once..." she said looking down remembering. “Oh yeah…I was last there when…” He looked away putting his arms down and crossing them. “We should almost be there by now…” He said quietly.  
She nodded a bit still looking down. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her in closer as they walked. “Now don’t go soft on me now. We need that pissed off sandy chick to blow away the enemy when we aren’t looking.” He said with his playful smile. She blinked. "Pshaw whatever..." she said. “What…are you going through a mood swing? Aren’t you over that by now?” He joked shrugging a little. "No...I'll never be over............him..." she said sadly pushing his arm off her and walking ahead. “Temari I wasn’t talking about him…I was…forget it…” He said dropping it. Ino and Shikamaru just walked in silence as they watched the two go in and out of their different moods.


	30. Chapter 30

The Land of Rivers was.....Temari sweat dropped. "You have got to be kidding me..." she said as she walked over to a newly built town entrance. The town was bustling and the streets looked crowded. People were out celebrating stands lined the streets it was like a festival. "This can't be Katabami Kinzan...it's...too.....upbeat..." she said. “Well this is different.” Ino said shocked. “Now what?” Shikamaru asked lighting up a new cigarette. Sasuke was behind the three in his own little world. "Wonder what's up?" Temari said walking through the entrance. “I don’t know but it’s a drag.” Shikamaru said walking after her with his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t think that this place was doing so well.” Ino said looking around as she walked beside Shikamaru.  
Temari walked around a bit before spotting a local. "Yo what's the deal with the celebrating stuff?" she asked the girl. "Huh? What are you talking about...don't you know?" The girl said eyeing Temari up and down. "Oh wait...you don't look like you’re from around here..." the girl said. "No I'm not. So what’s the deal?" Temari asked. "Oh it's just a prefestival before the big day." the girl said. Temari gave her a blank look. "Oh well you must not know about our leader then..." the girl said. 'Great I found the village idiot...' Temari thought. "The festival that we are about to celebrate is in honor of our leaders fox god." the girl said. Temari sweat dropped. "Fox god?" she asked. The girl nodded. "In three days the fox god is going to grant us our wishes...it's so exciting I can't wait..." the girl said walking off. Temari stood there more confused then ever.  
Ino and Shikamaru were just as confused as Temari was. Sasuke slapped his forehead as he snapped out of his daze. “Idiots…” he growled. Ino and Shikamaru turned around blinked him. “What?” Ino asked. “Fox…god...my ass.” he growled crossing his arms. Temari shook her head of stupid and thought for a moment. "I think this is the place...." she said. “Are you sure?” Shikamaru asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking between Ino and Shikamaru slapping them both on the back of the head. “Why the hell did we bring you two?” he growled walking up next to Temari but not looking at her. “OW!” “HEY!” They snapped. “Where to begin?” Sasuke asked. "Well...if these people are any stupider than that one I suggest we recon on some info...." She said. "Maybe we can find out a little more on where this 'leader' is and where this 'fox god' is suppose to be." she said. “Yeah…hmm…you in a mood for a drink?” He asked turning to her with a small smirk. She blinked and looked at him. "Might as well it's going to be a while." she said  
He smiled before throwing a hand up and waved to the Naras. “Work on some information and planning, we’ll be back after while.” He said walking towards the center of the village. “Will you quit bossing us around Sasuke?!!” Ino snapped shaking a fist towards him. Sasuke peered over his shoulder with a smile. “I’m sure you two like to be alone…” He said kinda romantic like. Ino’s face shot up red and Shikamaru blushed a little. “I uh…h-have fun…” Ino stuttered. Sasuke laughed before looking forwards. Temari snickered following Sasuke.  
“Hmm…which would be the best?” He asked looking around the restaurant area trying to spot a good tavern to go in. “What kind of drink you in for Temari, something sweet or something that gets your blood boiling?” She walked next to him. "Trust me...what I'm getting will knock even Tsunade out..." she said crossing her arms. “Oooo sounds daring. You might have to share.” He said smirking a bit evil. "Pfft as if.....I am making you the designated sober friend!" she said. “Well that isn’t any fun. I guess I’m just going to have to flirt around a bit to see if someone will share a drink with me.” He said innocently. "Whatever but when she drags your drunk ass to her place and has her way don't cry to me about knocking her up..." Temari teased. “Ah I don’t let them go that far…a few drinks and a little charm. Get them right where I want them. They never know what hit them. Now you on the other hand, you pass out drunk I’m leaving your hide here. I think I pulled something carrying you earlier.” He said twisting a shoulder around as he held it before it popped.  
"I am not fat!!!" she hissed. “I’m not saying you are…you have a rather nice body…” he mumbled opposite of her as he still looked for the right place. "Besides if you leave me with a bunch of drunks...I'll find you and kill you." she said with edge. “I won’t leave you if you don’t get mad when some girl gets ‘touchy’.” He said heading towards a tavern that wasn’t too crowded. "Why would I be jealous of you?" she huffed walking in behind him. “Alright I was just warning you.” He said pulling his katana down to his side as he walked in over towards the closed off booth area and took a seat by sliding in and slouching in it. Temari did the same taking her fan off her back setting it down at the side of the booth and sliding in to the seat in front of him. He looked up at the light fixture above the table. “Hmm I think I will go with…Absinthe…that is if they have it…” He thought before looking around. "I just want some sake..." She said laying her head on the table. “They probably won’t have it…only a certain someone could make that stuff…” A waitress with medium long dark black hair and a skimpy outfit walked up. “You two here together or just here for some fun?” She asked, seductively. “For some fun…I’ll be having what she’ll be having hunny.” He replied to her with his playful smile in his sexy tone. “Mmm…what will it be sweetheart?” the waitress said blushing a little before turning to Temari. "Strong sake..." she mumbled.  
“Coming right up!” she said winking at Sasuke before running off. “Withdraws?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "My neck hurts..." she said. “If it’s the snake bite I told you it would hurt.” "Shut.......up..." she said “It should be gone by morning.” He said leaning on the table closer to her. "I'll believe it...when I see it..." she said. “Oh it will be.” He said just before the waitress came back with a tray of sake. She sat it down and scooted in towards Sasuke. “So how long you staying here handsome?” She asked latching on to his arm. “Oooo someone works out?” she said squeezing his upper arm and giggling. Temari sat up grabbed a cup poured her some sake and drank.  
“Well I’ll be staying until the end of the festival.” He said grabbing his own bottle and pouring himself some sake and leaning back in the seat. “Oh just till the end…why not stay a little bit longer. We have certain specials on the weekends.” She said leaning back with him and drawing a circle on his chest that was showing. “What kind of specials?” He asked seductively. She leaned in to his ear and whispered something. “Oh hunny that sounds great and all but I’m just here for the festival.” He said before taking a sip. “I’m sorry to hear that. I could probably…throw in a little something…just for you.” She said slowly. He chuckled a little. “Just for me…nah I don’t deserve such treatment.” He said finishing off his shot before pouring another one. “Sure you do…we don’t get guys like you much around here…so you should get one.” The waitress said rubbing the top of his leg. He just smiled. “Do I get to choose my special or is it just given?” “Anything for you…” She said kissing his cheek. “How about…my friend here chooses for me.” He said looking at Temari with his playful smile.  
Temari gulped down the rest of her drink before pouring some more. "Why don't you both go jump of a bridge and die...." she grumbled taking a drink. Sasuke stuck his foot up on the seat between her knees. “Oh Tema don’t be that way.” He said with a pouty face before downing his second shot. She irked. "Since when have you shortened my name..." she asked glaring. He smiled. “Since when did you become a stick in the mud…hunny I think we will be need some more sake, would you be a doll and get us some more?” He asked the waitress who smiled and nodded before getting back up and leaving. She looked at him annoyed. "Are you trying to make me get sick..." she asked before downing her drink.  
“Apparently you’ve never been with someone when they got information this way.” He said sitting up and pouring him another one. "Pfft...Well do you have to drag me down your little 'look at me ' parade?" she asked pouring some more. “What do you wish it was you I was flirting with?” He asked taking a sip from his cup. "Pshaw...." she said drinking.. He leaned back and slid his foot down. “If you don’t like it…leave, I’m not holding you here.” He said leaning his head back and drinking before slamming his cup down on the table.  
She rolled her eyes and downed the last bit of hers. "Oh go...bite some one..." she said pouring the last bit into her cup. He sat up and moved his bottle over to her. “Nah…I might get something.” He said glaring with his playful smile. She smirked. "Oh yeah. You'll get something all right...nice quick fat log up your ass..." she said. “You would like that wouldn’t you…” He said his smile fading a little. "Depends.....it might make a good Christmas card..." she said. “Oh yeah…pfft…You would probably drool over it.” He said with edge. He bit his lower lip a little. ‘I just want to take that pretty little smart aleck head and bang it off the wall!’ He thought before going into a grin. “Yeah you would …” he said twitching before sitting back. "Nope....I'd probably seen better things than a giant log up someone's ass. Yep a lot better...like that one picture..." she said looking off to the wall as if daydreaming. "Mmm that was....." she grinned. “Uh huh…” He said before he slammed his foot back up between her knees. “If you don’t want to get information, finish your drinking and leave, or sit there and be good.” He growled.  
She turned and looked at him. The alcohol was just starting to finally kick in as her face was a bit pink. ".....I'll be good..." she said. “Good.” He said smiling. The waitress came back with round two of the drinks before attaching herself to Sasuke again. “Where were we oh yeah…Tema…what special would you like to hear?” He asked getting a new bottle and poured himself a drink.  
"Mmm well.....depends on what's up for grabs..." she said with a silly grin. “Mmm well just about anything for you…” the waitress said rubbing Sasuke’s chest. He giggled a little. “How about some information about this festival…and maybe about this Fox God your Leader has.” He said wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her in closer. The girls face flushed as Sasuke leaned in a little bit closer. “Uhh…well um…” She stuttered. Sasuke’s sharingan appeared and with a few seconds the girl was in a genjutsu. He let her go before sitting up. “Ask her anything now Temari.” He said drinking.  
"Okay...then....who's your leader?" she asked. “No…one really knows...they just came and made this place better…” she said looking at Temari. "Tsk...And this fox god?" she asked. “It is to be said…that it can grant…anyone’s wishes thus why everyone is throwing a festival…to celebrate the fox god’s coming…” she said. "Where can we find your leader?" she asked. “I don’t know…they mostly just send…fliers or rumors just spread with what…the leader says…” "Well this is hopeless...nothing but a bunch of mindless slaves to the higher ups..." she said crossing her arms.  
“Sounds kind of familiar to Pain.” Sasuke said downing another drink wincing a bit as it went down. "....I don't think they are like Akatsuki....they are only after one Bijuu...." she said taking a drink. "It would be real risky if we tried to look for the three that were I.D. People might start to say stuff. I suggest we lay low for today....then tomorrow go people watch and see if we can't spot em..." she said. “Yeah that would be a good idea since they will find out that one of them isn’t coming home tonight.” he said.  
Temari smirked. "Yeah." she said pouring some more and drinking. He poured himself another drink before shooting it down. “Alright I’m done….anymore and I’ll be my father.” He said tracing the top of his cup with a finger. "Pfft..." Temari said grabbing the bottle and chugging the rest down. She set the bottle down. "Kay...now we can go..." she said with a grin.  
He smiled before grabbing the waitress’s neck and forcing her to look at him. “Sorry hunny but…my time here is done. I might come back later in the week for that special you said you had.” He said after a few seconds. The waitress blushed before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” She said smiling. Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out a check book. He wrote something down before pulling the check out and sticking it in her low cut collar. “For being such a good girl. I’ll give a little extra.” He said before writing another check and tearing it off and sticking it under one of the sake bottles. The waitress pulled the check out and her eyes widen. “I can’t take this…” “Sure you can…on me.” The waitress still dumbfounded smiled before getting up and leaving. “Alright let’s…go.” He said getting up and wobbling a little.  
"Suck ass..." Temari mumbled sliding out and standing. She grabbed her fan and strapped it to her back. “Ah you are just jealous.” He said walking towards the exit smiling. "Pfft...like hell..." she said following him out. “Uh huh…you wanted me earlier…” He mumbled shrugging as he walked out to the street. "Let's just find the idiots so we can check in somewhere...I need some sleep..." she said. “Party pooper…” He growled folding his arms and looking away as they headed towards the front of the town. "Don't make me trip you..." she warned. “Don’t make me drag you down with me.” He replied eyeing her with his playful smile. "Tsk....like you could catch me..." she said looking around for an Inn as they walked.  
“I’ve caught you before...” he said. "That was different..." she said crossing her arms. “Yeah I guess it was…but I still caught you…” he said sticking his hands behind his head and stretched. "Pfft..." she said. “I wonder where they went…” he said looking around when they made it to the entrance area. "Well...." she said looking as well.  
Sasuke bit his thumb and slammed his hand down on his other one summoning a baby hawk. He pulled the scroll off its leg and stuck the bird on his shoulder before writing something in the scroll. He then stuck it back on the hawk before petting its head. “Shikamaru Nara.” He said before lifting it up in the air making it fly off. “Now we just go and find a place to stay.” He said smiling at her. "Gladly.." she said. "I think there was one way back in the middle of town..." she said. “Then after you…” He said holding a hand out for her to lead the way. She rolled her eyes and walked back towards where she spotted the inn.  
Along the way Sasuke for once was actually humming something before it moved into a whistle as he walked with his arms crossed. Temari ignored him and found the inn. "Tada..." she said before walking in and up to the front desk. The guy behind the desk blinked as Temari walked up. "Got any rooms available?" she asked. He nodded. "Only two left..." he said. Temari sweat dropped. "Well then I guess that'll work..." she said. The guy nodded going to go get the keys for the rooms. "You’re bunking with Shika..." Temari said. “Oh no…he complains about everything…why not stick him with his wife?” Sasuke growled. "Because one....I don't trust you...two I don't trust you...and three....can you guess what three is?" she asked sarcastically. “Why don’t you trust me?” he asked getting defensive.  
"Take a wild guess..." she said leaning on the desk a bit. “Pfft you are afraid I’m going to do something to you? HA!” he said laughing. ".....no...." she said. “Uh huh…liar.” He said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes with a smirk on his face. She growled just as the guy came back. "Here's the keys..." he said handing them to her. She took them. The guy told her where the rooms were at. Temari walked up the stairs and to the room which were ironically across from each other. Temari opened the door and walked in. He followed her and stood outside of the room she went in. “You giving me the other key or no?” he asked giving her a weird look. She threw the other key at him and slammed the door shut.  
He caught the key and glared at the door. “Someone turns into a real bitch when she drinks.” He growled turning around. “No more drinking with her.” He said unlocking the door and pushing it open before slamming it shut as well. Temari stuck her fan up against a wall and slipped her shoes off. She walked over to the bed and fell on top of it and laid there. "Ass..." she mumbled. Sasuke stood on the other side of the door rubbing his eyes as he kicked his shoes off before slipping his katana off and laid it on the floor next to the wall. He went over to the window and sat down looking out at the busy street. “I can’t wait for this shit to be over…” he said coldly glaring outside.


	31. Chapter 31

After a while Temari had fallen asleep and was snoring away. “So the guy said that these were the two rooms.” Ino said pointing to each door. “I wonder which one is ours.” Shikamaru said yawning. “I guess knock and find out.” Ino said knocking on the door that led to the room Temari was in. “I’m going to laugh if you get some old guy and a hooker.” Shikamaru said smugly before Ino pounded him on the head. “Don’t be disgusting!!” she hissed. Temari was too deep in sleep to hear anything plus with the snoring didn't help much. “Hmm…” Ino said before turning around to see Shikamaru using Shadow Sewing on the door lock. With a click, Shikamaru pushed the door in. Sasuke lifted his head from the window. “I guess you found the right one.” Sasuke said. “Yeah…so where’s Temari?” Shikamaru asked. “Ino’s bunking with her.” Sasuke said laying his head against the window. “What a drag…” Shikamaru said before turning around and unlocking the other door the same way. Ino smiled before going over and kissing her husband on the lips before opening the door and slipping in closing it behind her. “Women…such a pain…” Shikamaru mumbled before closing his door. “I’d figured you two would be staying in the same room.” Shikamaru said sliding his shoes off before going over and sitting at the table laying his head on it. “Che…she turned into a bitch at the end.” Sasuke said coldly closing his eyes. “Don’t they always…” Shikamaru mumbled staring at the table. Ino slipped her shoes off before walking in. Her eyebrow twitched seeing Temari the way she was. She walked over and pulled on Temari’s cheek. “Temari…” she said. Temari woke up. "Ahh geez leggo!!" she said. Ino let go and stuck her hands on her hips. “Did someone have a little bit too much?” she asked smiling. Temari sat up rubbing her cheek. "No..." she said. “Oh…well with the way you were out I’m not really convinced.” Ino said.  
"....I fall asleep a lot....ever since I was Kage...lack of sleep is still catching up to me..." she said. “Ah well that explains it I guess…so did you get anything useful?” Ino asked sitting down on the floor. "Well...not really...all these idiots know is that there is a mysterious leader and a group running this place...." she said. “You’re right…that isn’t any useful…hmm.” Ino said staring off thinking. Temari yawned a bit. “So what now?” Ino asked looking at Temari. "Well...if we stay out in the open too long we might get suspicious...so...I think we should disguise ourselves and tomorrow people watch...there's got to be one idiot around here who knows something..." she said.  
“Yeah that does sound like a good idea…I just hope that we find them soon…” Ino said sadly looking at the window. "We...will...I mean how hard is it to find a group of people hiding out in this village..." she said. “Yeah but…we still don’t know how many there are and stuff like that.” "Two guys....two girls and their leader....makes five so....our best bet is there are only five of them....if there are more don't you think they would have made more of a scene in Konoha? If we think back on Akatsuki, two per group so....my best bet is that there is an even or odd number....after all this group didn't appear till Madara was dead..." Temari said.  
“You’re right…I’m just worrying for both me and Shikamaru…that is what Moriko said…” Ino said looking back at Temari smiling. Temari smirked. "Just leave the leader and the former kage to me...you guys can pick on the small fry..." she joked. “You know that won’t pass very well with Sasuke…he is like a bodyguard to you in a way.” Ino said leaning back on her hands. "Yeah....guess I'll have to fire him then..." she teased. Ino laughed. “Oh he’ll enjoy that real well.” Temari grinned. "Yep..." Ino lifted her shirt up a little and smelt it. “Ugh…I told him to stop smoking!!! I should go beat his head through a wall!!” Ino said getting up. “I better go shower before someone thinks there is a fire burning up here.” Ino said walking off towards the bathroom. Temari nodded. "Then I'm going back to my nap..." she said laying back down. “Then you won’t sleep tonight.” Ino said before closing the bathroom door. "Yes...I...will..." She mumbled.  
Twenty minutes later Ino came out of the bathroom yawning and stretching. “That was relaxing…a very peaceful shower without interruptions.” She said sighing happily. Temari snored.  
“How troublesome Temari…is that all you do is sleep?” Ino asked before going over to the door and slipped her shoes on before leaving. She knocked on the boy’s door. “Shika…can I come in?” she asked. “Ino…go play with Temari…” Shikamaru hollered from inside. “Ah Temari’s being what is it Shikamaru a drag today.” Sasuke said before they laughed. “Shika let me in.” Ino said with edge before the door swung open a little and Sasuke stood there. “Ino…Temari chose the rooming for a reason…so…go hang out with her and let us have a break from you women for awhile.” Sasuke said kindly. Ino glared before she turned around and opened the door slamming it shut. Sasuke shut the door and both he and Shikamaru laughed. “Jackasses!!” Ino yelled pulling her shoes off and stormed over to the table and plopped down slamming her fists on it.  
Temari woke up with a start. "What is there a fire who died what what!!" she said really fast sitting up looking around. Ino sat there huffing as she clenched her fists tighter causing pressure on the table making it crack a little. “If I ever throw them off guard I will rip their heads off and have them mounted on plagues like deer heads!!” Ino growled shaking in anger. Temari rubbed her eyes. "What...wait...what did they do now?" she asked. “I simply just wanted to say goodnight to my husband but instead of getting ‘Come on in Ino.’ I get jackasses who want time away from women!! GAH!!” Ino said turning to the side and punched the floor leaving a small crater in it.  
Temari blinked before turning a bit to glare at the door as if she had x-ray vision. "Oh they did...did they..." she said turning around and grinning. "I got a plan for payback..." she said in a low voice. Ino turned and looked at her. “Oh yeah…I’m all ears…” Ino said grinning evilly. She slipped off the bed and walked over to the door cracking it open a bit. She then walked back over to Ino. "Just play along and don't laugh, we gotta make this real convincing." she whispered before saying in a somewhat louder tone. "OH INO DON'T GET UPSET. MEN ARE JUST BASTARDS...COME SIT WITH ME ON THE BED..PLEASE DON'T CRY..." she said. Ino nodded before sobbing out loud. “H-HE’S NEVER BEEN SO RUDE TO ME LIKE THAT BEFORE!!!” Ino said through fake sobbing. "AW THERE THERE...YOU JUST LET LIL OLE ME TAKE CARE OF YA...NEVER MIND THAT PIG...." Temari said trying to sound convincing. “TEMARI C-CAN YOU REALLY MAKE IT BETTER?!” Ino ‘cried’. "OH YEAH.....I CANT MAKE IT SEEM AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED YOU JUST LET OLE TEMARI MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY." She said almost bursting out into a laugh but caught herself.  
The door across from them opened. “Will you two shut up you are making it so god damn hard to sleep!!!” Sasuke snapped before slamming the door shut. Ino tried so hard not to laugh. “OH TEMARI PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY!!” Ino continued. "ALRIGHT INO I WILL!!" she said. “OH TEMARI!” Ino moaned out loud. "OH INO!!" Temari moaned out too trying hard not to burst out laughing. “OH YES YES!!!” Ino moaned laughing silently. Temari grinned tip toeing over to the door and used her hip to bang against it a bit. "OH INO THERE!!!" she moaned louder banging up against the door repeatedly. Ino took a deep breath after silently laughing. “OOOOHHHH TEMAAARRRIII!!! MORE GIVE ME MOREEE OHHHH!!!” "OOOH I'M GONNA STEAL YOU AWAY FROM THAT CRYBABY...MAKE YOU AN UZUMAKI!!!" Temari said covering her mouth trying not to crack. “OHHH YOU HAVE ME!! I HAVEN’T BEEN TOUCHED THIS WAY SINCE OUR HONEYMOON OHHH!!!” Ino was slapping her leg trying not to burst. "OOOOH INO I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SO HAPPY..." Temari moaned holding her sides this time. “OH OH YES YEEESSSSSS OHHH!!!” Ino moaned. Temari was about to crack she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. She banged one last time before falling to the ground rolling around coving her mouth trying not to giggle. “OOOHHHHH TEMARI!!! I…I DON’T THINK I CAN OHHHH GO ON!!!” Ino continued trying so hard not to laugh at Temari. "THEN....DON'T, LET GO!!!" Temari yelled still rolling around shutting her eyes tight trying to think of something that wasn't funny. “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Ino moaned out loud in fake orgasm as she began to rock trying so hard not to break. Temari stopped rolling for a minute to yell out. "OOOOOH INO I'M COMING!!!!" before rolling around biting down on her lower lip.  
“OHHHHHHH TEEEEMMMMARRIIIIII YESSSSSS!!!!” "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The door across from them opened and someone walked out, leaving towards the front of the inn. “Temari...how much longer do you think we need to go?” Ino whispered. Temari lifted her head up and was almost on the verge of tears trying to hold in her laughter. "I.....think...we...got...em...." she whispered back only to lay her head back down shaking a bit. Ino sighed smiling. “That was priceless…” She said falling over side ways to the floor. Temari giggled. Ino sat up and stretched yawning. “Well after that. I think I will catch some sleep of my own.” She said getting up and headed over to the other bed and plopped down on it sighing. Temari stood. "....yeah....me...too..." Temari said going over to the other one and flopping down face first.  
Morning. Ino sat up and yawned. “Ugh…what a night, I slept well.” She said getting up and headed to the bathroom stretching. Temari was half way on the bed and half way over the side. She snored loudly. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytails. Few minutes later Ino came out of the bathroom all set ready to go. She walked out and eyed Temari. “Goodness woman…” she said before going over and slipped her shoes on. She opened the door to see that the boy’s door was still shut. She grumbled before going down the stairs to the café area where Sasuke was there reading the paper at a table meant for two. “Well you are up bright and early.” Ino said crossing her arms. “Yep.” He said sluggishly. His bangs were slicked back out his face with a few strands still hanging. “Did you sleep well?” Ino asked as she went to sit down across from him when he slid his foot up in it. “I slept peacefully if that is what you want to hear.” He growled still reading. “Rude much?” She growled. “Shikamaru’s outside having his first smoke of the day…” He said flipping a page. “Anything interesting in there?” “Che…” he said shooting a glare up at her. “If you want someone to be mad at Temari is still in bed. Go wake her up.” Ino hissed before turning and headed outside. “Pfft…like she'll wake up for me.” He said folding the paper and laid it on the table before getting up. He headed back up to the rooms before opening the doors and headed over to Temari. “You are as bad as Sesuke sometimes.” He mumbled before he pushed her jaw shut and plugged her nose.  
Temari's eyes popped open she struggled a bit and she fell off the bed. He stepped away when she fell before heading back over to the door. “Get your ass up.” He said coldly. She growled and glared up at him. "Prick..." she said. He turned sideways and looked at her with an expressionless look. “Che...” He said before walking out of the room and headed back down stairs to the table he was at earlier. Temari sat up and rubbed her head. "Wake me up like that...I outta knock him to next week..." she grumbled getting up and going to the bathroom for a shower.  
Ino stormed back in and over to Sasuke. “You mean you slept through EVERY thing last night?!!!” she snapped shaking. Sasuke yawned reading the back side of the paper ignoring her. “Grrrrr….I SHOULD SNAP YOU IN HALF!!!” she yelled. “What is stopping you?” Sasuke mumbled. “GAHHH I think I should let Temari deal with you.” Ino said crossing her arms. “The same way she dealt with you or in another way?” He asked dropping the paper and looking up at her. “I’ll let HER choose!! So what happened you just fall asleep after your one line of outrage?” Ino growled. “Yep…as soon as my head hit the pillow bam…I was out.” He said nicely. “Arrrgghhh!!” Ino yelled before storming back out to Shikamaru. “What is it with women from Konoha being anger bound bitches in the morning?” Sasuke asked looking at the paper again.


	32. Chapter 32

A few minutes later Temari came out with a yawn and a towel over her head. She stretched a bit before tugging her skirt down a bit. She dried her hair and threw the towel in the bathroom. She strapped her fan on her back and slipped on her shoes. She then went out and down stairs. Sasuke threw his foot up in the other chair. “And the biggest one of them all is awake and moving.” Sasuke mumbled seeing Temari come down the stairs. Temari spotted Sasuke and walked over to him. "Ass..." she said crossing her arms. “You got it.” He said not looking up at her. She eyed him a bit before taking her fan and setting it down beside the table before hopping up on the table and sitting. “Sorry I don’t make breakfast for bitches.” He said rubbing an eye. "Good...cause I don't cook anymore...." she said looking away as she fiddled with her hair since it wasn’t up in her usual four ponytail style.  
“I wouldn’t even eat your food if you were my mother.” He said sticking the paper in his lap and he looked up at her. She growled and turned around so that she was sitting in front of him. She glared at him. He just smirked quickly before sighing some. “So Shikamaru said I missed a very entertaining show last night…too bad I couldn’t stay awake long enough to hear the rest of it.” Temari crossed her arms. "Yeah too bad....You could have joined..." she said looking away with a grin. “Nah I’m not to big on that kind of relationships.” He said twisting one of the strands of bangs that remained in his face. "....meh....it was just for fun..." she said moving her left leg and placing her foot on his leg running her foot up slowly. He shoved her foot off and stood up. “We have a job to finish. I’ll buy you some nuts while we finish up.” He said sticking the paper in his seat and walked towards the door. "Mm did I rattle your cage?" she asked sliding off the table and grabbing her fan walking after him. He turned around and got inches away from her. “You…didn’t rattle anything.” He whispered icily. She rolled her eyes.  
He turned back around and left the Inn. “Shikamaru lets go. The girls can watch from inside the village.” Sasuke said walking off crossing his arms. “Yeah I hope it won’t be too troublesome for you two.” Shikamaru said smirking at Ino. Ino irked before hitting him over the head. “You are just jealous that I had more fun last night than I do every other night!!!” she growled. “Ow! Don’t hit me!!” he snapped back holding his head. "Aww are you mad at me crybaby?" Temari said with a snicker. “What a drag…I was last night but I’m not anymore…” He said walking off after Sasuke. Temari grinned. "Well with those two idiots off doing god knows what...let's just split up and meet back here in a few hours..." Temari said. “Yeah…” Ino said looking at her. Temari nodded. "I'll take the south end of town..." She said walking that way. “Right.” Ino said walking off in the opposite direction. "Let’s just hope I find them before...." she said to herself walking into a crowd of people and disappearing in the crowd.  
“So why are we leaving them to the inside of the village.” Shikamaru asked looking at Sasuke. “I just needed to get away from them…my headache isn’t going away as fast as I want it to and plus…I read in the paper that the mining has been down lately…I wanted to check out why it has been.” Sasuke said. “You don’t think they are hiding them in the mines do you?” “It’s a possibility but it doesn’t hurt to go out on a whim.” Sasuke said looking at him. “Ah you always go out on a whim.” “And look where it puts me.” Sasuke said sighing a little.  
Temari was about to turn a corner when she spotted non other than Izanami herself. Temari quickly hid herself as Izanami walked by. '....where are you off to bitch...' Temari thought moving too silently following her. Temari tracked her to the same bar her and Sasuke had went to. 'Hmm...Barge in and fight...or wait...' Temari thought. Izanami had walked into the Bar and towards the back of the place to a back room. She lifted up the hidden floor board and slipped in then she moved to board back as if nothing had happen. "Meh....Tsukiko...needs to lay off giving me errands...I wanna play..." she whined walking down the lit hidden tunnels.  
“So how are you expecting to check every tunnel in the mines?” Shikamaru asked upon arriving just outside of the mining fields. Sasuke drew something on his palms before biting his thumbs, making fists, and then slammed his hands down on the ground. “Mass Snake Summoning.” Sasuke said as a massive amount of snakes pushed up out of the ground and slithered off towards the mines. “Eh…I forgot you still use snakes as summonings besides Hawks.” Shikamaru said irking at the massive amount of snakes. “Yeah well I only use them when the Hawks can’t.” Sasuke said standing.  
Twenty minutes had passed and Temari's patience was wearing thin. 'What is that bitch doing getting laid?' she thought furiously. Temari bit her thumb and slammed it on the ground. Kamatari appeared. "What?" he said. "I need you to go in that bar over there." she said pointing. "And make a racket so I can sneak in..." she said. Kamatari looked at her. "Why not just summon Kamanari and drop him on the place?" he asked. "Because, Kamanari is a big guy and you’re just the size to make people think you’re a rat or something." she said crossing her arms. "I am not a RAT!" he hissed. "No...You’re my cute little weasel." Temari said in a baby tone. Kamatari sighed. "Fine." he said scurrying over to the bar and running in. No sooner came a scream and a few people were running out. Temari made a mad dash in and jumped over a booth and hid. She watched as more and more people ran out as Kamatari was running around growling like a vicious animal. Temari looked for the girl but she wasn't among the crowd. Temari saw the waitress run to a door and slam it shut behind her. 'Found ya...' she thought before dodging people left and right making her way to the door. She kicked it open. Kamatari had chased the last of the people out before running over to Temari and hopping up on her shoulder. Temari looked around. The waitress was cowering in a corner. Temari walked over to her and grabbed her by the shirt yanking her up off the ground. "That blonde haired girl....with red eyes...where'd she go?!!" Temari demanded. The waitress pointed down to the floor scared shitless. Temari let her go as the girl took off out the door. Temari went over to the spot where she pointed and stomped her foot breaking the hidden door in two and falling in. "Tunnels....."Temari said as Kamatari jumped in first. "They only lead one way..." he called up. "Good you go find Ino...then go find Sasuke and tell him what's up..." she said as he jumped out of the hole. He saluted her before running out the door to relay the info. Temari then slid down through the hole. 'Just hang on Ichigo...Lily....Mommy's coming.' she thought as she proceeded through the tunnel.  
Ino sighed. “This is harder than I thought by myself. I wonder if Temari is having better luck or even the guys.” She said rubbing a shoulder as she walked around looking. "AHH A RAT!!!" someone screamed throwing things at Kamatari as he ran by searching for Ino. A woman with a broom ran after Kamatari. "Come on don't whack me!!" he cried jumping up into the air. "INOOO!!" he yelled flying straight in front of Ino smacking in between her boobs. She irked before her eye twitched. She then wrapped her arms around Kamatari and twirled around as the woman went to hit him. “Sorry he tends to run off.” Ino said walking away in a hurry with a smile. “What is it!!” she growled holding him up like a cat. "Temari found a tunnel!!!" he said. Ino blinked. “Really where?!” she said shaking him a little. "Dah...don't shake me!!" he said. "In a bar...she said one of those people you are looking for went in..." he said with dizzy eyes at being shaken. “Alright which bar!!” she said. "I can lead you there...but we have to go find Sasuke..." he said shaking his head a bit. “Right…They went this way.” She said hugging him close and taking off in a direction. Shikamaru lit up a cigarette and took a drag off of it. “How long do we have to wait?” “Quit complaining.” “This whole thing is such a drag…I should’ve stayed back with Ino and Temari.” “And feel like you aren’t worth her love. Pfft…” Sasuke said before snake heads started popping up out of the ground hissing. “Whoa, one at a time.” Sasuke said holding his hands up in defense. The snakes started going off one a time making a short hiss. “Alright thanks.” He said after they were done and pooffed away. “Well?” Shikamaru asked looking at the whole thing really confused. “Nothing…just that some of the mines have caved in.” Sasuke said. “Sasuke! Shikamaru!” Ino yelled spotting them off from a distance. “Ino…and-.” “The weasel.” Shikamaru started when Sasuke cut him off coldly. Ino ran up. “Temari found one of them. They are in a bar in some sort of tunnel.” Ino said trying to catch her breath. “Really?” Shikamaru asked. “Yeah that is what Kamatari said when he found me.” Ino replied. “Then why are we standing here discussing it. Weasel, lead the way.” Sasuke growled.  
"Alright alright...jeez you humans have weird emotions..." he said jumping out of Ino's arms and running back toward the village. “Che…rat.” Sasuke mumbled before they took off after Kamatari. Kamatari led them back to the bar through the door and to the hole in the floor. "She's down there..." he pointed. “Thanks Kamatari, you’ve been a big help.” Ino said scratching under his chin as Sasuke slid through the hole followed by Shikamaru. She then followed them in. “Ah man…this is such a drag…it’s just tunnels after tunnels…” Shikamaru whined quietly. Ino reached over and hit him in the chest. “Would you be quiet.” She snapped. “Will you both shut up.” Sasuke growled. “Geez what’s eating you?” Ino asked crossing her arms. “It’s called a hangover headache Ino and you aren’t helping it.” Shikamaru said to her. “I know what it is and he shouldn’t have drunk so much if he knew he was going to have a headache.” Ino said smartly. Sasuke reached up and covered his ears. “Ino, he did it for information…you know how that works.” “Shika I do know how it works I’m just saying that it’s his fault he has a headache and so he shouldn’t take it out on us.” “But cut him some slack.” Sasuke growled before turning around and grabbing them both by the neck. “If you two don’t shutup and keep quiet. I’ll kill you both here.” Sasuke hissed his sharingan out. Ino gulped. “Alright…I’ll be quiet.” Ino said nervously. “You have my word…” Shikamaru said grabbing his cig and knocking some ashes off of it. “Good…” Sasuke said smiling as he let them go and continued walking. The Naras just blinked and stared at him before following.  
"Ichigo?" Temari said is disbelief. She ran over to him. "Mom..." he said in a low voice. Temari transformed her fan into a scythe and cut the chains connected to the ceiling first. She caught him and set him down before cutting the other set off. "Well....did you have fun at the sleep over?" Temari joked removing the shackles from his wrists and ankles. He coughed. "Good cause your going home..." she said pulling him up on her back. "Where.....Mori...." he asked weakly. "Safe....back home..." she said grabbing the scythe. "Where's Lily?" she asked. "Took....her..." he said coughing. "Alright...well let's get you over to Ino first..." she said carrying him out the door and up through the tunnel. She got to the tunnel that she had been walking before and back tracked her steps. She hadn't made it far before. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" someone yelled behind her. Temari turned a bit. Izanami was glaring at her. "Oh...looks like momma's here...." she said starting to weave signs. Temari bit her thumb and slammed her hand down. In a giant poof a giant weasel was wedged in the tunnel. "HEY WHAT THE HELL!!" she said just then Kamatari pooffed away.  
Ino and Shikamaru looked on where Kamatari was previously before looking up at each other and shrugging. “What was that all about?” Shikamaru whispered. “I don’t know…maybe he was summoned?” Ino whispered back. “Shutup!” Sasuke snapped as they jumped.  
Kamanari twitched a bit. Izanami sweat dropped. "Now that's a giant weasel." she said before kicking him in the nose making him poof away. Izanami blinked. "....Aww they escaped..." she said with a grin before skipping down the tunnel "Mom....summon atari..." Ichigo said weakly. "Sorry...but once I summon Kamanari....I can't summon Kamatari for a while...you know the wind weasel contract states that we can only summon one weasel at a time!!" she said making a left down another tunnel. "Damn it...where they hell is the exit in this underground hell..." Temari growled taking a right.  
Ino was lightly humming as she played with her pointy tail. Shikamaru was watching the smoke from his cig. Sasuke’s head rang from one ear to the other with a buzzing that got louder when noise entered his head. “Ugh…” he said sticking his forehead in a palm as he was feeling a bit light headed.  
It felt like Temari had been wandering around for hours. "Tsk..." she said moving to the right and stopping. She bit her thumb and slammed it on the wall. Kamatari appeared in a poof before falling to the ground with a thud. "Geez woman what's wrong with you..." he said standing and rubbing his sore butt. "Well did you find them?" she asked. He nodded. "We were coming to go find you." he said. "Good now go find them...tell them I got Ichigo and I'm being perused by that little genjutsu bitch...hurry up and don’t get caught..." she said as he took off sniffing his way to find the others. Temari sighed. "Hurry up Uchiha...I can't fight down here..." she said.  
Sasuke stopped and pulled out a scroll. He opened it up on the ground and summoned a snake. “You plan on using that to find her?” Shikamaru asked. Sasuke ignored him by forcing the snake’s mouth open and had it bite him on the arm. “EEK!! What in the world?!!” Ino shrieked. Sasuke rolled the scroll up and put it back before continuing to walk as he held the snake in place. “Alright it’s official. No more drinking for you Sasuke.” Shikamaru said weirded out.  
Kamatari took a left then another left, right, right, right, left, left, right until he ran straight into Sasuke's legs. "Oooof!" he said rolling back and looking dizzy. Sasuke stared at Kamatari. “Where’d you go weasel?” Sasuke asked as the snake twisted and turned coiling as it tried to break free from his hold. "Where'd I go..." he said sitting up rubbing his head. "She summoned Kamanari....you can only summon one of us at a time..." he said. He stood up. "Temari found Ichigo.....but she said that Genjutsu bitch is after them...." he said. Ino smiled with joy. “Alright lead the way….again.” Sasuke said. "Pfft...Humans..." he said leading them back the way he came. Temari set Ichigo down against the wall. She leaned up against the wall to try and hide herself in case the bitch walked by.  
“Oh Mori is going to be so happy to have Ichigo back in her arms!!!” Ino said with hearts in her eyes. “He can’t go home yet until we get Lily. Speaking of Lily did Temari say she had her too or what?” Shikamaru asked Kamatari. "She didn't say..." he said as he turned left. “If that is the case then we better hurry…is that the fastest you can go weasel?” Sasuke asked looking down at him as they followed. "...Don't make me bite you..." Kamatari warned taking a right. "Should be two more lefts..." he said running and taking a left. “Good because I don’t want rabies.” Sasuke said smirking. “Like you can’t get something from those snakes you use all the time.” Ino said eyeing him from behind. “Ah they’ve been checked out.” Sasuke replied. “Did Kiba’s sister do it or did your once evil doctor friend you killed do it?” Shikamaru asked. “Trust me they are clean.” Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Kamatari took another left and went straight towards a tunnel. "Found them!!" he called as he hopped on to Temari's shoulder. Temari sighed with relief. "You idiots what took you so long!!" she yelled. “Well Sasuke had to take a dose of snake venom and-.” Ino started as she ran over to them and started checking out Ichigo. “-some rodent needs to run faster.” Sasuke growled continuing Ino sentence while pulling the snakes fangs from his arm and it pooffed away.  
"Don't be mean to my weasel!!" Temari hissed as Kamatari nodded in agreement. “Pfft…” Sasuke said crossing his arms. “We need to get him out of here and get some liquid into him. His chakra is way low as well.” Ino said looking up at Temari as she kept her fingers on Ichigo’s neck for his pulse. Temari blinked and bent down to Ichigo. "The fox's chakra should have started healing his wounds." she said. She lifted up Ichigo's shirt and spotted what she was afraid of. "Damnit....they put a seal on him..." she said. “Do you think we can remove it?” Ino said worried. "Maybe.....if someone knows how to remove seals..." she said.  
Ino and Shikamaru blinked before their gazes fell on Sasuke who by now was pacing a little bit checking out the walls and ceilings in his own little world. “I’m sure Sasuke knows how to remove seals…” Shikamaru suggested. Temari turned and eyed Sasuke. "Will you get out of Sasuke world for one minute and get over here!!!" she yelled. Sasuke stopped and looked over at them with a bright eyed look before it shot into a glare. “What…” He growled walking over to them. Temari grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him down a bit. "Can you unseal the seal?" she growled pointing at Ichigo. He peered over at Ichigo, squinted a bit as he looked at the seal before looking back at her. “Depends…what do I get in return?” He asked smirking. "How about I let you live...." she growled glaring at him.  
His smirk opened up showing a tooth. “Ah I guess it works.” He shrugged before going over and bending down in front of Ichigo. He sighed studying the seal. He then did a few hands signs before placing his finger tips on the seal that was on Ichigo. The seal made a burning hiss as it vanished away leaving a small trail of smoke when it was completely gone. His sharingan twisted in so he can watch Ichigo’s normal chakra began to mix with the Kyuubi’s chakra. “There…happy.” He hissed up at Temari. "No..." she said smacking his leg. "Now I am..." she said standing. "Alright Ino...he's all yours....I have to go fox hunting again..." she said. Sasuke snarled standing. “Okay I’m going to take him back to the Inn if that is alright?” Ino said moving so that Shikamaru can pick up Ichigo.  
"Fine by me...just don't let him go outside..." Temari said sternly before leaving them taking a right down the tunnel. “Gotcha…come on Shika…I have a job cut out for me.” Ino said as she turned to go back the way they came. Sasuke followed Temari rolling his eyes. "Alright Kamatari sniff out Lily..." Temari said as he jumped down and began to sniff the air leading them. "There a reason you’re following me?" Temari asked Sasuke not turning around. “Fine you can deal with the genjutsu bitch by yourself let alone everyone else.” He said twisting around to go back towards the others. "Pfft fine....ass..." She said following Kamatari down and to the left. He smiled before turning back around and following her again.


	33. Chapter 33

Kamatari led them a lot further then before. Lefts and Rights, till finally they found an area with several doors. Temari blinked. "Uchihas first..." she said allowing him to open the first door. He eyed her before going over to the door and standing next to it. He pulled on the handle opening it slightly before peering in. “I hate you Temari…you know that?” He whispered. "Whatever...." she whispered crossing her arms. “It’s true…” he said before pushing the door open more to let more light in. “Nothing in this one.” He said closing the door. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the second door waiting for his slow ass to open it. Kamatari hopped up on her shoulder. “Why am I opening the doors for you Princess?” he growled opening the second door more abruptly this time. She grinned. "Cause I'm the former Kazekage..." she said with a smug look “Pfft…I’m so glad I wasn’t near Konoha or Suna when you were Kazekage…I think I would’ve gone mad.” He said looking into the second room and shut the door and headed towards the third. "Pfft...I was too busy....I probably wouldn't even notice if you were there or not!" she said turning around. “Busy my ass. You probably sat there snoring after you ate a bag of nuts.” He said opening the third door glanced in and shut it. "Pshaw....Like you would know...If I slacked off even once do you think Suna would be there like it is now?" she growled. “I don’t know…I didn’t see it the last time I was there.” He said crossing his arms and went to another door opening it before closing it. "Well whose fault is that then..." she asked sarcastically. “I didn’t want to see it…and I still don’t want to see it.” He said looking at her glaring.  
"Well then good I don't want you too!" she yelled glaring. “Good because I still wouldn’t go and see it even if you begged me too.” He said. "Fine!!" She yelled turning around so that her back faced him. Kamatari sweat dropped. Sasuke made his hands do the chatter box figures before going over and opening fourth door. He sighed closing it. “You could at least come and help look.” He said sorta in defeat. Kamatari looked at Temari before looking over at Sasuke glaring. He jumped off her shoulder and walked around trying to pinpoint where Lily was. He looked at Temari before stomping a foot and went over to her. He stood in front of her and held her shoulders. “Hey. I’m sorry alright…” He said with a calm expression. She looked away trying to hold back tears.  
He pulled her in and hugged her. “Maybe…when Eriese is older and…is able to ride hawks again…I…we could visit Suna…” He whispered looking off at one of the doors. She nodded a bit. “So…I’m sorry alright…come on cheer up…you can even hit me with the fan in the face…just…don’t…you know…” He whispered still. She blinked before pushing him away. "Don't be stupid..." she said turning to rub her eyes letting a sniffle out. "Why would I be crying..." she said. “Because…that is what people do when their feelings are hurt or they were hurt physically or when they were happy or a whole bunch of stuff.” He said looking up at the ceiling thinking of answers. She blinked. She turned around to say something. "I FOUND HER!!!" Kamatari yelled ruining the moment. Temari turned around and ran over to the door he was pointing at. She opened it and sure enough there was Lily hanging by chains same as when she found Ichigo. Temari walked in and used the scythe to cut the chains just like she had done with Ichigo. Temari held Lily in her arms. Lily was a mess. Blood everywhere several deep cuts on her legs and arms. Temari lifted her shirt up and the same seal found on Ichigo was on her. "Sasuke you mind unsealing this one too?" she asked. “No…” He said walking into the room his sharingan showing bright red as he walked over to them performing the hand signs. He placed his fingertips on the seal. It disappeared just like the first one. “There…” he said seeing Lily and Kyuubi’s chakra mix.  
"Let's get her out of here while those bastards are searching for us..." she said walking out. "Well I found the mommy again..." came Izanami's voice. Temari turned and looked down the tunnel as Izanami along with Takashi stood there. Temari growled. "You may have gotten the boy out....but Iwao will be tracking those two down..." she said. "Sasuke...take Lily and get back to Ino and Shika...I got these two..." she said. He took Lily in his arms before looking at Temari in the face. “Be careful…I won’t be here to save your pretty ass when it gets to be a hassle.” He whispered before taking off the way they came.  
"Tsk..." she said. Kamatari jumped to her side scythe in hand. Temari's scythe pooffed back to her fan and she stuck it back on her back. She then pulled out a kunai. Kamatari looked up at her. "Wait...don't summon her!!" he yelled but it was too late Temari had cut her wrist a bit and slammed her hand on the ground. Kamatari pooffed away to be replaced by a human sized weasel. It looked around glaring. Izanami and Takashi grinned both starting to weave signs. Temari grinned. "Hey Hime...they said they could take you on..." she said edging the weasel on. It growled and charged them. Izanami thought she had enough time to perform the jutsu but in a second the weasel was there and sliced her in half with its sharp claws. Takashi stared in disbelief before it was his turn and he was cut in half. The weasel growled before turning its sights on Temari. She smirked. 'Hurry up and get out of the tunnels Sasuke...' she thought pulling her fan out ready for an attack.  
Sasuke ran down the hallways before growling. He stopped dropping Lily’s legs to the ground as he still held her in his other arm. He bit his thumb and slammed his hand against the wall causing a hawk to appear. “Fine me an exit quick!” He growled picking up Lily’s legs and followed the hawk as it went weaving through the hallways.  
Temari dodged Hime. 'Hurry up...I can't keep this up...' she thought dodging another clawed attack. "MOVE YOUR ASS SASUKE!!" She yelled hoping it would echo to him.  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder just for a hunch. ‘Don’t die on me Temari…I don’t…know what…I’ll do if I lost another one…’ He thought continuing before making one final turn and there was light at the end of the tunnel. He ran over to it just as the hawk went through the hole and landed on the floor above. He pushed Lily up through the hole pushing her more until she was out of the way. He then jumped and pushed himself out of it before picking Lily up and leaving with the hawk following him.  
'Alright that's enough time I guess...' She thought. She pulled her fan back. "Hurricane Wind Wall!!" she yelled as a giant gust of wind shot straight for Hime making her poof away. The wind hit the wall and the tunnels began to rumble with the sign it was going to collapse. Temari stumbled back on her butt. She was losing too much blood from her wrist. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. She smirked just as the ceiling came tumbling down.  
Sasuke ran into the inn and up the stairs. “INO!!!” he yelled running to the two rooms they had reserved. Ino popped her head out of one before gasping. “Oh my god she’s worse than Ichigo.” “Yeah…take her I have to get back to Temari.” Sasuke said in a hurry. “You left her there?!” “Ino I had no choice! Now take Lily!!” He yelled agitated. Ino sighed a heavy one before taking Lily and heading back into the room she came from. Sasuke went to run back down the stairs when he froze. “Ack!” he yelled. “Let me go get her…I’m sure you are running low on chakra from as much summonings you do a day.” Shikamaru said leaning in the other doorway. “Shikamaru…let me go!” Sasuke growled coldly. “Sasuke…you stay here with them. I will go.” Shikamaru said staying calm. “Che…if something happens I won’t forgive you.” Sasuke hissed. “I know…” Shikamaru said letting his shadow jutsu go and walked passed Sasuke before taking off into a run. Sasuke stood there staring off into space before turning and going into the room Ino was in.  
Iwao stood over the area where the tunnels where he kneeled down and placed a hand on the ground. Tsukiko stood next to him. "Well?" she asked. "Izanami and Takashi are no more...." he said. "And Temari?" she asked. He looked up at her and grinned. She smiled as well. "Good...things will run much smoothly now..." she said as Iwao stood and they both disappeared.  
Sasuke slumped against the wall before sliding down to the floor. His head was still ringing and it didn’t help his lightheadedness when he ran. He held his head as his pulse began to echo loudly in his brain. He winced in pain before he felt Ino’s hands on his head. “You should really get some rest…hangover headaches are meant to be rested off…not worn off.” She said as she applied some chakra to his head. “I’m fine Ino…tend to them…they need it more than I do.” He said looking over at the two young Uzumakis that laid in the beds. Ino smiled. “I’m not the only one who is healing them now. So rest some alright. Temari and Shikamaru will be back before you know it so there is no worry.” “Yeah I guess…you are…right.” He said closing his eyes off to sleep. Ino smiled. “Most men are just big babies…with the right touch they drift to sleep.” Ino said before going back over to Lily and healing some of her deeper wounds.  
Tsukiko stood on top of one of the larger buildings. She looked over this little piece of shit of a town. "What should we do now?" Iwao asked bowing down behind her. "It takes five people to unseal a Bijuu from its host..." Tsukiko started to say. "With Izanami and Takashi gone and who knows if Amaya is alive...we might need some...persuasion to the people of this town." She said. Iwao nodded. "And the children?" he asked. Tsukiko grinned. "What a better way to break them by telling them they no longer have a mother..." she said. Iwao nodded. "Let's give those Leaf nin a day to mourn over their loss before we assemble a new team." she said.  
Shikamaru walked back to the entrance to the tunnels. He climbed down into the hole but that is as far as he got. “Damn…” He said looking at the collapsed walls of the tunnels. He then climbed back up through the whole. A few minutes passed before he walked up the stairs of the inn. He went to the room Ino was in and opened the door. “Ino…” he said when walking in. “Shoosh…” She said sticking her finger to her mouth before pointing to Sasuke who was snoring lightly. “Ino…the tunnels didn’t make it…” He whispered. She looked at him confused before fear and shock hit her. She then got up and went over to him pulling him outside of the room and closed the door. “What do you mean…they didn’t make it?” “Ino…they were collapsed.” “And Temari?” “I…I don’t…” Shikamaru started but had trouble saying it. Ino shook her head in disbelief. “Shikamaru I want you to go back there and look for her!” “I can’t Ino…there is no way. It will take days to dig through there and that is days we don’t have.” Shikamaru replied. Ino looked down at the ground trying to hold back all her emotions she was feeling. “Sasuke isn’t going to take this very well…” “Sasuke…Ino…what about her children…they find out about this and we will have two demon foxes to deal with and Sasuke isn’t up to full fighting strength to deal with them.” “Then what do you think we should do or tell them. She went ahead home….that will go over real well when we do go home or they go back to Suna and she isn’t there!” Ino said now crying. Shikamaru took her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder as she gripped onto his vest. “Ino…It has to be done…I’ll tell Sasuke when he wakes up…we both will have to be there when we have to tell Lily and Ichigo…” Shikamaru whispered holding her tight as she sobbed louder. Sasuke stared at the floor after hearing it all. ‘…why…’ he growled in his head.  
Lily twitched a bit. She was slowly waking up. Her senses were telling her she was someplace soft and warm...she breathed through her nose and the all too familiar scent of Temari intoxicated her. Was she home? Lily wanted to open her eyes but she still felt so weak. She strained to open her eyes a bit. She was expecting to see her mother standing over her with a look of 'Get up and out of bed before I whack you with the Iron fan.' but all she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling before she drifted back to sleep.  
After Ino got more control over herself both her and Shikamaru went back into the room. She gasped when she saw Sasuke now facing the window with the most out of place look on his face. “Sasu…ke…” She whispered but she got nothing in return, not even a blink of recognition. “He probably heard…” Shikamaru said sadly playing with a strand of Ino’s long blonde hair. She went over and sat next to him “S-Sasuke…” She said sniffing a little. She got the same reply, nothing. “Is he in shock, denial, what…Shika…?” She said turning back to her husband. “Probably lost….” He said sliding his shoes off and going over to the table. Ino stared at Sasuke’s blank look before sticking a hand on his shoulder. “I’m…s-so sorry Sasuke…” She whispered as tears ran down her face before she got up to go join her husband at the table. Minutes passed just as Ino cried into her husband’s leg as he wrote a report down in a scroll. Sasuke finally blinked back into reality. His eyes shifted from the now starting to set sun light that shown through the window to Ino who was still producing water works from by now dry eyes to her husband who was grumbling at something he messed up on the report. He then shifted them to the sleeping Uzumakis who still lay motionless besides their breathing chest in the beds. He slowly made it to his feet and quietly left the room. He went down stairs and over to the man behind the front desk. He wrote something down on the pad of paper that was lying on top of the desk and then turned it around so the man could read it. The man nodded before Sasuke nodded for a thank you and headed back up stairs but went to the other room. He sat down next to the window and leaned against it. The slight heat from the sun light that warmed the glass felt good on his head that still throbbed with pain from his headache. A maid knocked on the door before unlocking it and walked in with a tray that had sake bottles on it. Sasuke smiled at her as she sat the tray next to him and left. He reached over and grabbed a bottle pulling the cork cap out of it and tossing it across the room. He then hit the bottle lightly against the glass window. “To the biggest best friend bitch I have ever known and cared for…” He said before taking a long sip from the bottle. “And to the beginning of the end…” He said resting his hand with the bottle on a knee.


	34. Chapter 34

Morning had came quickly to everyone’s surprise. Ichigo was the first to wake up. He blinked several times before slowly sitting up. He winced in pain as his right arm still felt like it was broken. He used his left hand to sit himself up and lean against the head board. He blinked when he noticed he was in a room of some sorts. He looked around before he spotted Lily sleeping. 'Mom must have kicked ass...' he thought. He yawned loudly and cleared his throat. He slowly slid over to the edge of the bed trying to get up.  
Shikamaru had fallen asleep on the table with Ino’s head resting on his leg since that is where she fell asleep after her long spell of crying. Ichigo slid off the bed and stood for a moment before taking a step forward. He noticed Ino and Shikamaru and sweat dropped. 'Body Guards?' he thought before slipping out of the room.  
The other room’s door was cracked. Sasuke as normal routine, was up and walking around mumbling stuff to himself. Ichigo stretched not using his right arm. He blinked when he spotted Sasuke...doing what ever Sasukes are good at. He shook his head ignoring him a bit as he walked around trying to get his stiff muscles to work.  
Ino sat up and yawned before looking at her husband who was always, had his face on some printed material and with the butt of a cigarette stuck to his dried lips. She sighed before getting up. She would remove the butt from his mouth but last time she did that she took half his lip’s skin with it. She stretched and looked over at the beds. Lily was still in hers when Ino blinked seeing Ichigo’s was empty. She ran to the bathroom to see if he was there but wasn’t. She then ran out to the hallway. “Ichigo!” she yelled.  
Ichigo was downstairs inhaling some ramen and two giant glasses of water. He grinned when some noodles stuck to his face. "Mmm I love ramen!" he said slurping the rest down and setting the bowl down on the table. Ino ran down the stairs and froze when she saw him. “Ichigo…” she said sadness taking its place in her expression. Ichigo had finished his third bowl of ramen and set the bowl inside the other bowls. He burped then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He looked up and spotted Ino. "Oi Aunt Ino!" He said with a grin waving with his good arm. She smiled and laughed a little as she let out a sob as well. ‘I can’t tell him…I can’t…’ she thought walking over and sat across from him. “I-I see that you are feeling better.” She said. "Eh...just hungry..." he said. "Eh so Mom said Mori was okay...She's okay right I mean...She's not hurt or anything...You know Mom she never says anything that has to do with bad news..." he said with a silly grin. “Yeah…Mori is doing fine. She’s home right now waiting anxiously for you to come home.” Ino said smiling happily. "Yatta! That's great...ehh by the way how long were we gone? I mean must have taken you guys weeks to find us. Those bastards were after the fox...." he said then he started to ramble constantly about what those people talked about, how he got beat up, and then finally coming on to the subject of Lily's birthday. "Meh...I hope Mom got Lily's gift before she left that thing cost a fortune to buy...course Mom will probably give her another birthday party since this one was ruined....dattebayo." he said.  
“Um…it actually has been maybe what two days so not to considerable long…” Ino said staring at the design on one of the ramen bowls. "T-two days!!" Ichigo whined. He smacked his head with his good arm. "Ah man...how am I going to make this up to Moriko..." he groaned. "Ah...Aunt Ino....where's Mom at? I bet she's sleeping off the battle like always...You know mom she fights then naps..." He said with a silly grin.  
“Um…she’s…not here…” Ino said just as Sasuke came down with, once again, his bangs brushed back out of his face. “Ino…go wake Shikamaru up…we have some digging to do.” Sasuke said walking over to them. “Digging…OH…yeah…let me go do that…” Ino said standing. “It’s nice to see you up and moving Ichigo.” Ino said with a small smiled before going back up the stairs. Sasuke then took a seat two tables over with the morning paper. Ichigo blinked. Parents were so strange sometimes. He stood up he walked over to Sasuke. "What's the digging for? I thought you guys killed the guys who kidnapped us..." he said. “We aren’t digging for them…we are digging for someone else.” Sasuke said looking up at him. He blinked not understanding."...who?" he asked.  
“Have a seat…and don’t kill me or go on a rampage...” Sasuke said sliding the chair across from him out with his foot.  
Ichigo looked even more confused. "Umm okay..." he said sitting down. “Like I said…don’t kill me…or go on a rampage…” Sasuke said stopping to collect his thoughts before continuing. “…we are going digging…for your mother.” Sasuke said hurt. Ichigo slowly blinked. It was if he had just shut down. He felt numb. "Wh-what...." he asked as if not sure he had heard him right. “After I left with your sister under your mother’s orders…the tunnels collapsed. Your mother, the guys who took you and the whole tunnel system caved in…” Sasuke said slightly irritated since he really didn’t get sleep last night. Ichigo looked down at his lap. His last conversation with his mother was in the tunnels. She had complained to him about not getting Moriko pregnant and that she was going to lock them away. He shut his eyes tight and made a fist with his good arm. Ichigo let out a growl and kicked the table causing it to fly out from them and to the side. He stood up and moved towards Sasuke before decking him in the face with his good arm. "You bastard!!" he snarled.  
Sasuke by now was so numb from everything he just took it before he grabbed Ichigo’s arm and gripped it tight before removing it and standing. “What was I suppose to do? Sit and stay there with your sister still in the condition she was in and still have the tunnels cave in. If that was the case you would not only be without a Mother but your sister as well and plus I wasn’t really in the mood at the time to argue with your mother on who gets to take the ticket to survival and who gets to stay and take death. But since you don’t like the choice I made how about you tell me on how you would’ve done it?!” Sasuke snapped tightening his hold on Ichigo’s arm. Ichigo growled his eyes blazing red with anger. He was so mad and hurt and confused and whatever else he was feeling that he just couldn't stand it anymore. "My...father...trusted....you..." he growled. Sasuke stared at him; his eyes were cold and emotionless. “…I know he did…and I regret leaving her there but…blame me all you want…hate me, don’t trust me, plot to kill me, whatever…just don’t think that your mother died a meaningless death…she was fighting to make sure that both you and your sister made it out alive…” He said.  
Ichigo shut his eyes tight. He was trying so hard not to break down but his fight was proving to be futile. He lost his strength in his legs and fell to his knees. He choked out a sob before finally breaking down as tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke let go of Ichigo’s arm before kneeling down in front of him and wrapped his arms around him drawing him in hugging him. He didn’t know what to say let alone do since he has been in the situation that Ichigo is going through, being parentless with only a sibling around. He didn’t have someone there to help ease the pain so he really didn’t know what to do. Sasuke then let him go, fixing the table and headed towards the door. “…I’m…sorry…” Sasuke said before leaving.  
Lily slowly woke up. She stared at the unfamiliar ceiling again. She took in a deep breath before slowly sitting up. She felt like something big had hit her. She glanced around the room a bit spotting Shikamaru asleep. She took in another deep breath. Her nightmare was over. She closed her eyes for a moment. Ino opened the door quietly wiping her tears away since she heard the whole conversation between Sasuke and Ichigo. She slipped her shoes off and started to head towards her husband when she spotted Lily. “Lily…you’re awake.” Ino said trying to force a smile on her face. "...mm yeah..." she said rubbing her eyes a bit. “That’s…good to know.” Ino said before going over to Shikamaru and shaking him “Shika…Shikamaru wake up.” Shikamaru gasped waking up to a sitting position, the scroll landing in his lap leaving ink on his face. “What is it?” He grumbled yawning. “Sasuke wanted me to come tell you that he wants you to come help him dig.” Ino said sadly. “What…why…it’s too late to go digging now is he crazy?” “Shika…Ichigo knows…” Ino whispered to him. Shikamaru stared at her in shock. “And…” “He…didn’t take it very well…” Ino whispered again. “How troublesome…we’ll let you know if we find anything…” Shikamaru said standing and headed to the bathroom. Ino nodded before turning to Lily and smiling. “Are you hungry, do you need anything?” Ino asked her.  
She looked at them confused before brightening up. "Ugh...I could go for some ramen..." she said holding her stomach as it rumbled loudly. She sweat dropped a bit. Ino giggled. “Alright the same amount your brother eats or what?” Ino asked as she headed towards the door slipping her shoes on. She grinned. "Probably the same depends on how many he had...last time we had a contest....Mom had to drag us home....he beat me with thirty bowls to twenty...." she said. Ino blinked shocked. ‘Poor Mori…she has a chore cut out for her…’ Ino thought sweat dropping. “How about we start off with three since that is how many he had.” Ino said opening the door. "Alright by me dattebayo..." Lily said with a big grin. Ino smiled before leaving. Shikamaru came out of the bathroom growling. “What a drag…I wasn’t much of a person to go digging for people…I think he has official lost his bird brain and the snakes ate it…” he said going over and slipping his shoes on before leaving. Lily blinked confused."....sometimes I wonder if they are even sane..." she said sitting Indian style.


	35. Chapter 35

A few minutes passed before Ino opened the door carrying two bowls of ramen and a maid carrying the third. Ino walked over and sat one bowl in Lily’s lap before taking the one from the maid and set them on the table. “Thank you.” Ino said to the maid before she left. “Enjoy, it’s fresh.” Ino said sitting down at the table sighing a little. Lily grinned before digging in and slurping up noodles. Temari had always said that it was Lily who looked more like Naruto then Ichigo did. Lily was inhaling the bowl like it was nothing. Ino was starting to daze off into her own little word when a little hawk landed outside of the window and pecked on it lightly. She got up and went over to the window opening it and picked the little birdie up. She pulled the scroll off of it and read it. ‘Let Ichigo tell Lily.’ was all that it said. Ino could feel another round of sadness hitting her. “I-I’ll be back Lily.” Ino said going over and picked up the other two bowls of ramen and setting them down next to Lily before going over to the door and leaving again. Ino ran downstairs looking for Ichigo.  
Lily finished off the first bowl and blinked when Ino left. She shrugged it off going for the second bowl and inhaling that one. Ichigo was sitting over in the corner of the room. His eyes had a faraway look in them as he sat there. Ino walked over to Ichigo and sat down sorta next to him. “Ichigo…” she whispered sadly. He acted as if she wasn't there. “Li-Lily’s awake…” she said staring at the floor. He blinked. “She’s eating right now…I’m sure…she would want…to see you.” He shook his head slightly. “But…it’s up to you…when you feel like…seeing her.” "........I...can't........." he said in a low voice that didn't even sound like his own. “…like I said…when you feel like it…it doesn’t have to be…right away…” "...........no...I can't........" he said again. Ino looked at him confused. “…why…if you don’t mind me asking…” Ino said. "...before...this...happened...Mom...Mom got mad...at...her...she...said something that hurt her..." He said. He looked over at Ino. "If...I see her...she'll...she won't be...able to handle it..." he said. Ino nodded. ‘…Sorry Sasuke…I tried…’ Ino thought. “…things like this…should never happen…not like this…” Ino whispered more to herself. Ichigo went back to what he was doing before. Ino sat there next to him just to keep him company before Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in. Sasuke continued up the stairs when Shikamaru saw Ino sitting in the corner with Ichigo. “H-how did it go…” Ino asked. “It was a drag…his search party couldn’t even make it halfway through…” Shikamaru said walking over to them. “…I see…Ichigo…if you need anything…we’ll be upstairs in the rooms…just come get us…” Ino said patting his leg gently before standing. “And don’t leave the Inn…this place is packed with crazy people.” Shikamaru said following Ino towards the stairs and up them to the rooms.  
Ichigo nodded numbly to himself. Lily had finished the third bowl of ramen and laid on the bed with a grin. She stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke went into the other room and slammed the door shut. Ino then opened the door sighing kicking her shoes off. “I’ll try to talk to him but I doubt I’ll get calm answers.” Shikamaru said going into the other room. Ino nodded before closing the door and smiling at Lily. “Was it good?” she asked walking over to the bed and picked up the bowls. "Meh...It was okay...not as good as Ichiraku's..." She said sitting up. "By the way...when are we going back to the Leaf? " she asked. “Um…probably later…I will have to talk to the others to see…what time would be best…” Ino said setting the bowls down on the table. "Oh I see..." she said. “Yeah oh how are you feeling…does anything hurt or…” Ino said. Lily shook her head. "Just the usual soreness and stiffness...it'll go away..." she said.  
“…that’s good…” Ino said sitting down at the table and smiling at her. The door swung open and Shikamaru walked in. “He is more pissed off than Choji after the taboo word and it doesn’t help that he is on a massive hangover. He steps in and out of moods more than usual. One minute he’s freaking chewing my head off and then he gets all silent and then before I could get a word in he bites my head off and it isn’t directly at me it’s more at him!” Shikamaru rambled off as he lit a cigarette and sat at the table across from Ino and sat his jaw in a hand resting his elbow on the table. “…yeah…but look at it from his perspective Shika…” Ino quietly said as she stared at her hands that were in her lap. “This is such a drag…” he mumbled closing his eyes.  
Lily blinked. "Ummm...what?" she asked. “Oh it’s just your Uncle Sasuke has a hangover and he is just mad…” Ino said smiling at her. “It’s troublesome…I don’t see how anyone can live with him when he’s like that…” Shikamaru said before yawning. "Oh..." Lily said nodding a bit. “Maybe I should go talk to him…I could-.” “Ino no…he’s unstable enough as is…you try to get rid of his headache and he wouldn’t hesitate to try and kill you…” Shikamaru said cutting her off. Ino twitched a bit. “You’re right…um when do you think we can go home?” Ino asked slowly looking up at him. “As soon as possible, Sasuke said that this place is already haunting his thoughts, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can put this behind us.” Shikamaru said. “So…in an hour or so….” Ino mumbled. “We can head back to the Leaf.” Shikamaru said letting out a puff of smoke.  
Lily smiled. "Good cause I have to talk to mom before we get there..." she said. "By the way where is she? Sleeping the battle off?" she asked. Both Naras looked down at the table. “She’s…” “I’ll tell her…since it appears Ichigo didn’t.” Sasuke hissed from the door. Ino and Shikamaru looked at him shocked. “We’re leaving. I’ll explain things on the way.” He said leaving the doorway. “I guess we are leaving sooner than expected.” Shikamaru said standing. Ino nodded before standing as well. Lily blinked. She may not know what was up, but she knew when something was wrong. She slipped off the bed and looked at them with a confused look.  
Sasuke walked down the stairs and went to the counter. After getting the price he paid for it and headed back over to Ichigo in the corner. He lightly kicked him in the foot. “We’re leaving…” He said trying not to sound irritated. Ichigo looked up at him slowly and blinked. Ino and Shikamaru walked down the stairs as Sasuke headed to the door. “Let’s go before we leave you here.” Sasuke said looking back at Ichigo. Lily walked down the stairs and looked over at her brother as he slowly stood up and walked towards the door. Something definitely was up. She bit her lower lip in worry as she followed behind him. They walked out of the village in silence as they headed towards Konoha. Sasuke stopped and turned around to them. “Ino, Shikamaru, go ahead with Ichigo…I need to talk to Lily…” He said coldly. Ino nodded as she wrapped an arm around Ichigo and they continued on. Sasuke stared at Lily. She gulped and fidgeted a bit under his gaze. “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told your brother. Don’t kill me or go on rampage but…you are probably wondering where your mother is…and why she isn’t with us…” Sasuke said looking down at the ground before back up at her. She bit her lower lip in worry. “In the events…that took place…yesterday…after we got your brother out and found you….your mother had me get you out…while she…” He stopped to gather the right words. “While she distracted the two that was down there….I brought you to Ino and while I was gone…the…” He took a deep breath and looked at the ground. “The tunnels collapsed leaving no way in…or out…” he said.  
Lily stood there frozen. She lowered her head to stare at the ground. If Sasuke thought telling her wouldn't be any worse than Ichigo's response. He was way wrong. Lily could feel the fox taking over slowly. She shut her eyes tight trying to stop it but her mental state at the moment was turning into a futile battle. She took a deep breath before looking up at him. Her eyes blazing red with killer intent. Her lips twisted into a smirk. "It was about time...she died...." she said out of character like. The Kyuubi had taken over her. Sasuke eyes hardened into a cold icy glare before they swirled into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He walked over to Lily and grabbed her by the wrists and stared into her eyes. He blinked slowly before opening up to see the fox. “I am getting tired of seeing you, you damn fox.” Sasuke hissed.  
The fox grinned. "The feeling is mutual....Uchiha..." he said. "Unfortunately this is not my doing..." he said looking over in the corner where Lily sat rocking back and forth. The last thing her mother had said to her was echoing around them. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING A MOTHER DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO STUFF WITHOUT THINKING OR TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT?!!" Lily winced every time she heard it. The fox looked back over to Sasuke. "She practically begged me to eat her..." he said with a sly grin. Sasuke stared at Lily. The sight made his hatred for the whole situation and the fox worse. “Why do I have a feeling that you are lying to me.” Sasuke growled looking back at the fox. The fox smirked. "If you don't believe me ask her yourself....this isn't the first time she's asked for death..." he said fading away.  
“Che…damn fox....your ass is mine…” Sasuke growled before walking over to Lily. “Lily…if you want someone to be mad at or hate….hate me not your mother…” Sasuke said kneeling down in front of her. Lily grabbed her head in pain. "Go away!!" she cried. “Lily… I won’t…” He said sadly. "JUST GO!!!" she screamed. “Lily…like it or not…I’m here to stay until I know that you won’t let that fox control you…” Sasuke said sitting down in front of her. She sobbed uncontrollable. "Mommy..." she whimpered. Sasuke sat there. He didn’t want to say anything to make her worse but he didn’t want to leave her subconscious just in case the fox tried to pull a fast one when he left. “I’m…sorry…Lily…” he whispered.  
"You have company..." Came the fox's voice from somewhere. He appeared just as fast as he had disappeared. "It's that damn woman..." he growled. Sasuke glared at the fox trying to understand. “You take over and I won’t waste my time the next time I’m here.” Sasuke growled before he blinked. He let Lily go and stepped back from her rubbing his eyes. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan always put a strain on his eyes making them feel like they were being pulled out of his sockets. "Sorry to cut things short but, we'll be taking that part of the fox now..." Tsukiko said as Iwao stepped in front of her. Lily turned her head back towards them. "Unfortunately.....I will not be so easy to capture...." The fox said using Lily again. “Che…you must be the brat running this pathetic charade…” Sasuke growled as he walked in between Lily and the two. Her eye twitched. "Say what you want...you'll die here...unless you hand over the foxes..." she said. Ichigo growled. They were surrounded by guys with weapons. "How is it that you two always attract attention..." he asked looking at both the Naras.  
“Then I advise you try to kill me…because I’m not handing them over.” Sasuke growled pulling his katana out of its sheath. “Us attract attention?” “Shikamaru! Cut it out!!” Ino snapped at her husband’s reply. “What a drag…there is never a dull moment anymore…” Shikamaru whined already starting to plot a plan. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tsk I'll get rid of these idiots..." he said biting his thumb and slamming it on the ground. Nothing happened. He blinked. "Okay...Summoning Kamatari!" he said slamming his hand down again, nothing. "Ugh!!" he said slamming his hand down again, still nothing. "Kamanari and Kamatari, I can't summon them..." he said more to himself. Lily growled. "Out of my way...Uchiha..." the fox said.  
“Well that is just great…” Shikamaru growled as he reached into his pouch pulling out two flash bombs. “What did I say?!!” Ino hissed pulling out two kunais and taking them in each hand. “What a drag….” Shikamaru said slumping. “If I do that you promise not to go out of control…I’ll hold off on sealing your nine-tailed fuzzy ass for another time if you don’t…” Sasuke said trying to cut a deal with the demon itself. Lily smirked and moved around Sasuke before standing in front of him. "She and I have unfinished business...." the fox said showing its fangs to Tsukiko. Tsukiko grinned. "Iwao...take the Uchiha....I got the brat..." she said. Iwao nodded before charging at Sasuke fist thrown back ready to punch him. Ichigo growled. "Guess I'll just use my claws..." he joked. As three guys charged them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow seeing Lily stand in front of him. “Fine…I better not see four tails or more.” Sasuke said smirking just before he sent a Chidori Sharp Spear through Iwao’s heart and raising it up slicing Iwao’s throat in half. “Sorry…I want to see all of this…” Sasuke said releasing the sharp spear and went to stand off to the side to watch. “Just kill them.” Ino said taking off and started slitting throats and stabbing them in the back severing spinal cords. Shikamaru sweat dropped. “I sleep next to that at night…” he said before he threw a flash bomb creating a bright light before he cast his shadow sewing and started weaving it in and out of the men.  
Lily growled as she stared Tsukiko down. Tsukiko smirked. Lily was about to strike when. "SUMMONING GIANT WEASEL DROP!!!" Kamanari dropped down from the sky. Tsukiko moved out of the way as Kamanari slammed into the spot she was just at. He pooffed away instantly. Tsukiko growled. "What?" she spat. A shadow flew over the area. Lily looked up. Her eyes changed back to normal as tears started to fill her eyes. ".......mom...." she whispered. The shadow of the fan disappeared as Temari jumped down from her fan and landed in front of Lily. "Well...starting the party with out me..." Temari asked with a smug look. Tsukiko looked stunned. "Can't be....you're suppose to be dead!" Tsukiko said. Temari smirked. "Sorry but......Uzumakis pull off the craziest things..." she said. Temari looked like hell. She was covered in dust and a few scrapes and bruises could be seen. Not to mention her skirt was torn a bit. Her wrist had a sort of makeshift tie on it as blood seemed to have been bleeding there.  
Sasuke stared in disbelief before everything hit him. He let out a low growl as he stabbed the tree he was leaning against with a Chidori sharp spear sending a giant crack up it causing two big branches to snap off hitting the ground making them break and snap in various spots. He could feel both anger and happiness fighting inside of him but the anger was winning. He just wanted to go over and choke Temari so bad that her head popped off. ‘….just kill the annoying bitch quickly so I can kill you Temari…’ he growled in his head while biting his tongue.  
Tsukiko tsked as she stood and stared Temari down. Temari glared back. "Lily.....go some place safe..." She said. Lily blinked. "But I...." "Just get out of my way..." Temari said not looking back at her. Lily looked down at the ground before back at her mother. She nodded and moved out of the way as she was told. "I've just about had it with you bastards after my kids..." Temari said holding her fan at the ready. "Are you also referring to Sakura?" Tsukiko asked with a smirk. Temari growled. "As expected...you're angry....but...it is everyone who should be angry at you for murdering Sakura..." she said. Temari stared at her confused for a minute before glaring. "Isn't it strange....how she turned on you so quickly...and at the end...didn't put up much of a fight?" Tsukiko asked. "Quit your yapping and fight..." Temari said. Tsukiko grinned in an instant she was behind Temari. "It was I.....who turned Sakura against you..." she whispered. Temari's eyes widen. "Is it making sense now.......how she all of a sudden turned on Naruto, how a barrier that takes four people to erect trapped them into fighting." Tsukiko said staring at Sasuke when she said this. "How at the end.....Sakura didn't put up much of a fight because the Genjutsu was wearing off and she was remembering everything..." Tsukiko said. Temari growled. "I'll kill you...." Temari snarled grabbing her fan and wheeling around to hit her from the side. Tsukiko disappeared before she was even hit.  
Sasuke could feel the darkness that was in him running through his chakra system and through his blood, it was burning to be released. If he had the curse mark still everyone here would be dead. “…idiots…” Sasuke hissed to himself trying to control his hatred. Temari tsked. Her chakra was very low. She could probably summon Kamatari for a beheading dance and that would be it. Tsukiko stood a little ways in front of her with a grin. “You know what I hate the most when it comes to people like you….” Sasuke whispered on Tsukiko’s neck. “…I hate when they think…they have the upper hand when they know more than their enemies…it makes me…sick.” He growled grabbing on to her arms before giving Temari a cold but deadly blank expression. Temari nodded. Her fan turned into the all too familiar scythe. 'Just hope I don't take your head as well.' She thought running forward. Temari took a swing at Tsukiko's head. Sasuke stood there staring as Temari charged for them. “Hmph.” He said closing his eyes and dunked down still holding on to Tsukiko his grip on her arms tightened.  
And whack! Tsukiko's head flew off. It landed a ways off. Lily covered her eyes. Temari smirked. "Dead...and...Done..." she said before falling back losing consciousness. Sasuke let Tsukiko’s body fall before he stepped over it and picked up Temari in his arms. “Lily…can you get her scythe for her…” He said coldly as he started to walk off in the direction of the others before stopping to wait on Lily. Lily peeked out from behind her hands and nodded running over and grabbing the scythe just as it pooffed back into the fan. Lily quickly followed Sasuke. Shikamaru sat down on the ground and sighed. “You think that is it?” He asked tilting his head back as Ino sat down behind him catching her breath. “I hope so…” She said. Ichigo sat down too and winced in pain at his arm. "Tsk..." he said. “Are you alright Ichigo…” Ino asked looking at him. "...my arm...isn't healing right..." he said. Ino scooted over to him. “Which one is it?” She asked. He lifted his right arm a bit but winced when he lifted it. She nodded before looking at it with her chakra. “You’re arm has multiple bone fragments lodged into your muscles and the bone in your arm wasn’t aligned straight in order for it to heal properly. Most likely when we get back you’ll have to spend a few days in the hospital after having surgery to get this fixed.” Ino said. Ichigo paled. "Aww man..." he groaned.  
“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you get the hottest intern nurse the hospital could ever give someone.” Ino said smiling. His eye twitched. “What you don’t want little Mori as your nurse…she’s a killer in the outfit.” Ino said teasing. He passed out. “Aw man Ino…you went and killed his brain…” Shikamaru said. “Well how was I suppose to know that he would pass out after hearing about Moriko being his nurse. I’d figured he would be happy about it.” Ino snapped back at him. Shikamaru sighed. “What a drag…now I have to carry him until he wakes up.” He said standing. Lily looked from Sasuke to her mother as she followed beside him."...is....she....." she asked in a small voice. “She’ll live.” He said with edge. Lily didn't notice that she was holding her breath and slowly let it out."...mm glad you...helped...her..." she said. “Che…she owes me…” he said. Lily blinked. She thought for a moment. "Maybe....one...day she'll repay you?" she asked.  
“Yeah well I’m not the only one she has to repay in a way. She has to apologize to Sesuke’s mother since she helped me break a promise I made to his mother.” Sasuke said finally looking over his shoulder at Lily. Lily grinned. "She will..." she said. “Hmph…I bet she’s cursing me from the grave…” Sasuke said looking forward with a smirk on his face. Lily blinked when she spotted the others. She grinned. "Ichigo!!!" She yelled running towards them.  
Shikamaru turned towards them. “Well apparently she took…the…news…” Shikamaru said trailing off seeing Temari in Sasuke’s arms. “Ino…come here.” Sasuke said going over to a tree and laid Temari down next to it. Ino stared shocked. “What…did you do go back and dig her out?” Ino asked standing and going over to them.  
Lily ran over to Ichigo pulled him up by the collar and shook him. "Will you wake up dummy!!" she yelled. Ichigo woke up. "Daah ah ahh Lily!!" he said in between shakes. She set him down on his feet. "Look!!" she said excitedly pointing to her mother. Ichigo blinked before staring wide eyed. "Can’t....be...." he mumbled. “What happened…how did this-?” Ino asked checking Temari’s vitals in her neck. “I don’t want to talk about it. Do what you can now. The rest will have to be done at Konoha’s hospital.” Sasuke said still in his cold hatred tone as he crossed his arms. “Um…alright…” Ino said applying her chakra to Temari’s forehead and to major cuts. Sasuke then walked off of the trail. “Where are you going?” Shikamaru asked. “I have to get something out of my system.” Sasuke growled vanishing. “How troublesome…I knew I felt dark chakra somewhere…” Shikamaru mumbled with a yawn.  
Two day's later. Lily grinned when she saw the big gate entrance leading to Konoha. Ichigo sighed with relief. 'Moriko...' he thought adjusting the hold on his arm. “What a drag…walking always makes me stiff in places…” Shikamaru whined rubbing a shoulder as he twisted it around. “Quit your complaining Shika…we’ll be home and you can crawl in bed to never see daylight for a week.” Ino said to him while she eyed him. “Yeah while I’m doing that you’ll be working.” Shikamaru said grinning at her. She held up a fist before swinging over and hitting him on the head. “Don’t make me kill you!!” she growled. Sasuke walked slowly behind them with Temari in his arms still. He was still in his cold mood and was sick and tired of the Naras constant fighting. ‘I just want to get home and away from everyone…’ He thought looking up at the sky sighing. Lily walked through the gate and sighed. "Finally home..." she said turning around and grinning at Ichigo. He grinned back.  
“Hey Sasuke you think Sesuke is still body guarding Mori or do you think they thought that was a joke?” Ino asked turning around facing him. “Knowing my son…he would’ve stuck around long enough to see there would be no harm and then left to take care of Eriese.” Sasuke said. “Hmm…” Ino said turning back around. Sesuke yawned before looking up at his sister who was sitting on his shoulders pointing at random things and awing at them. “Is she always like that?” Moriko asked watching Eriese. “Pretty much…that is why it’s so hard to keep track of her when you are in town.” “Oh.” Moriko said with a giggle as they walked down the restaurant street.  
"Well you think we should go find Mori and Sesuke first or go to the hospital with them..." Lily whispered to her brother. Ichigo thought for a moment. "Let's ditch em..." he said. They nodded to each other before looking back at the adults. They grinned before bolting into the village and down the street.  
“Well they are in a hurry.” Ino said smiling. Shikamaru just slammed his hands in his pocket and looked away with a grumble. “Eri…you’re getting heavy.” Sesuke said lifting his sister up off his shoulders and sat her on the ground taking her hand. She giggled before plopping her thumb in her mouth. Moriko yawned and stretched by throwing her arms in the air. “Today…is a good day…I can feel it.” She said smiling. “You can feel the goodness in days?” “Haha…don’t you?” “Nah…I don’t feel days…I just live through them.” “You are just being a typical guy.” “Pfft…well in the Glaciers you can’t feel anything anyways.” Sesuke said looking away from her with a sour look. Moriko just laughed.  
"Where the hell would they be..." Lily growled as her and Ichigo were running side by side looking down the streets. "How the hell should I know...track them?" he snapped back looking to the left while she kept watch on the right.  
Eriese giggled before taking off into the crowd. “Gah hey! Eriese!!” Sesuke yelled taking off after her. Moriko blinked before chasing after him. “Hey wait up!!”  
Lily stopped to catch her breath while Ichigo waited on her. "I'm...gonna...." she tried to say between heavy breaths. Ichigo rolled his eyes.  
The double pigtailed girl giggled as she turned a corner. “WEEE!!” she said holding her arms out like a bird. Sesuke nearly fell over when he turned the corner he took off just to plow into someone and fall back on his butt. “AHH!! WHAT I HIT!!” he screamed sitting up to be stunned. Moriko slid around the corner and froze. Her face went from shock to a smile. “ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she yelled tackling him wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to spin around.  
Lily landed face first in the ground. "Uhh..." she said feeling dizzy. Ichigo blinked and felt dizzy himself. "Mori....." he said seeing swirls around his eyes. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!!” Moriko said letting him go and standing back some fidgeting. She just couldn’t believe he was there it was really him. Sesuke shook his head knocking him out of his stunned mode and crawled over to Lily and rolled her over where her head was in his lap. “Lily?” He asked looking at her worried. Ichigo held his head with his good arm. "Uhh..." he said slowly coming out of this dizzy state. He shook his head and looked at Moriko. He grinned. Lily looked up at Sesuke and blinked a few times.  
It was taking Moriko everything not to tackle him again. “Ichi-kun…” she said as tears formed in her eyes. Sesuke smiled at Lily. “You just going to look at me like some stranger or you going to act like you are glad to see me?” he asked grinning at her. Ichigo irked. "Uh...hey...don't you know..." he said. Lily sat up and turned around. She grabbed Sesuke by the shirt and shook him. "That's twice you plowed into me like I'm a livestock or something!!" she growled a bit.  
“Know? Know what?” Moriko said wiping a tear away as it ran down her cheek. “Eya hey eh Lily!!” Sesuke said being shaken. "....cry...." he said scratching the back of his neck with his good arm. Lily stopped shaking him and looked at him with a bit of a glare before it turned into a smile. She giggled. “What you don’t like to see me cry even though they are happy tears?” Moriko asked sniffing a little with a smile. Sesuke’s head fell limp. “I…wasn’t expecting…to be shaken…upon seeing you returning home…” Sesuke said as his head spun a little before looking up at her smiling again. "...Dahh no not like that...I just..." he said sighing. "C'mere..." he said holding his arm out. Lily grinned. "Then I guess you weren't expecting this..." she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward into a kiss.  
She leaped wrapping her arms around his waist holding him. “I’m glad to see that you are alright…I just couldn’t bare the thought of loosing you…” Moriko said sweetly. Sesuke blinked before kissing her back. Ichigo grinned wrapping his arm around her."...I’m...sorry....I made you worry..." he said. Lily let go of Sesuke's shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s not your fault…what really matters, is that you are back and safe.” She said resting her head against his. Sesuke reached down and placed his hands on the back of her thighs before pulling her up into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ichigo nodded a bit till he looked over at Lily. His eye twitched and he bristled like a cat. "DAHH!!! What the hell!!!" he yelled pointing at them.


	36. Chapter 36

Moriko looked over at them and giggled. “Looks like someone missed somebody a whole lot.” She said laughing. Sesuke ignored them as he tightened his arms around Lily more. "You duck get your hands off her and Lily get your hands off him!!" he growled. Lily got a wicked idea and pushed herself more into Sesuke causing him to fall over. Ichigo was fuming. "DAHHHH!!" he yelled. Moriko laughed before looking up at Ichigo. “You know…you haven’t gotten your welcome back kiss…” She said before kissing his cheek. His face turned red. She giggled more before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. Lily pulled away for air. She looked at Sesuke with a silly grin. Moriko gently wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Sesuke rose up on his elbows. “What is that look for?” He asked with his playful smile. "What, can't I look at you?" Lily asked with a pouty face. Ichigo winced a bit at his arm being mushed by Moriko. He pulled back. "Mori...watch my arm..." he said trying hard not to show he was in pain. “No you can…” He said smiling. Moriko beeped a little backing away from Ichigo again. “Sorry…why what’s wrong…with it?” She asked with worry. "Good..." Lily said with a nod. Ichigo held his arm. "It’s broken....Aunt Ino said I might have to get surgery...." he said.  
“GAH Then what are we doing standing around here kissing each other!! We have to get you to the hospital!! I can’t have my Ichi-kun in pain!!!” She said a bit rushed as she grabbed on to his good arm and dragged him off to the hospital. “The quicker they can get you in the quicker you can get out!!” She said pulling him around the corner and towards the hospital. Sesuke stared at Lily before hearing Moriko’s outburst. He looked over at them just to see Moriko dragging Ichigo off. “…the…hell…” he whispered a bit confused. "Dahhhh...Mori don't drag me to that HELLL!" he cried being dragged off. Lily giggled. "That's what he gets for yelling at us...." she said. “He yelled at us…hmm…I must’ve finally learned to block out foxtardism.” Sesuke said with a grin. She eyed him a bit. "Be nice to him..." she said sitting up and getting off him.  
“Pfft…I’ll be nice when he starts doing the same in return.” Sesuke said sitting up more and was resting on his hands. "That...can be arranged..." she teased. She blinked. "Hey wasn't Eriese with you..." she asked. “She was…little brat…” He said standing and brushing himself off. Lily stood up as well. She looked around. "Wonder where she went to..?" she asked. “I don’t know but if she ran off to that little punk’s house…she isn’t getting dino tonight.” He said walking off in the direction he was heading before running into Lily. Lily followed him. "Ooooh..." she said drawing out the o. "Does she have a..." she held up her pinky. "Boyfriend?" she teased grinning. “Che…that brat isn’t her boyfriend…Tsunade introduced them….” He growled crossing his arms. “…little punk…giving my sister kisses….pretty soon he’ll be hanging over at our house and I’ll have to babysit both of them…” he hissed sourly.  
Lily giggled. "Aww that is so cute..." she said in the most babyish voice ever. “It isn’t cute…it’s disgusting…he’ll probably make her cry.” He said glaring at the thought. She blinked for a moment. "You're just going through that big brother stage..." she said crossing her arms. “Bah there isn’t no stage to this…she’s three and he’s almost four. He knows half the alphabet and she knows like nine not in order…hmm Maybe with luck he’ll move away and this whole thing can pass…oh yeah…that’ll work…” he said with his playful smile as he was plotting. "Yep...its hit him.." Lily said sighing.  
“Its hit who?” He asked looking at her before… “Seke…” Eriese’s voice came from a side alley. Sesuke turned and irked. There she was standing next to a little brown headed boy with green eyes holding hands. “…that…little…” He growled clenching a fist. Lily turned and grinned. "I spots an Eriese." Lily said with humor. “Lil!!” Eriese cheered letting go of the boy's hand and ran over to Lily hugging her legs. “Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil Lil!!!!!!” she said bouncing. Sesuke couldn’t take his gaze from the boy who glared back at him. Lily laughed. "Yes...yes I missed ya too..." she said. “You stayin you stayin you stayin!!!! Seke wants you too!!!” Eriese cheered before letting Lily go and hugged Sesuke’s leg. “Don’t you Seke, don’t you??!!!” Eriese asked bouncing. Sesuke’s eye began to twitch as him and the boy continued to stare at each other.  
"Yeah...yeah...I'm staying...well...until...Mom goes back to Suna. Which isn't for a long while..." she said. She looked at Sesuke before looking over and the boy. 'Yikes stare down...' she thought. “Yay!! Eri like when Lil is here and Un’le Igo and Granny Mari!!” Eriese said twirling around before grabbing onto Sesuke’s leg again. “Bye Ese!” The boy said before turning and running off. Sesuke smiled. “…bingo…” Sesuke said before looking down at Eriese who drew her little arm back and punched him in the leg. “Gah! Eri!!!” “You scared Haru…” she said with a sad face. “Pfft…he deserves it…” Sesuke said. "You know Sesuke...you start scaring boys away...they'll only get worse later..." Lily said putting her arms behind her back and grinning. “Is that so…well they can bring it…cause no one is getting their grubby booger eating, glue slurping, snot face near my sister…not while I’m around.” He said bending over and picking up Eriese who grabbed on to his cheeks and pulled them. “OW!!” he yelled when she let them go. “Seke dukas!” she yelled before slamming her head into his shoulder. He grumbled. Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Well I better get her home before that punk’s mother tracks down our father and complains that I made her son cry…again.” Sesuke said turning around to go back the way they came. "Oh...right...I better go see about mom..." Lily said heading for the hospital. “Is she alright?” Sesuke asked looking at her. "Mm well they said she'll live...but...I don't know...they thought she was dead till she came down and kicked ass Uzumaki style..." Lily said. He blinked before smiling. “Haha…Well in that case I hope she gets feeling better and you know if you ever need anything…You know where I am at.” She grinned before giving him a smug look. "You better be..." she said laughing before taking off. “You always know where I’m at…” He said smirking before heading towards his house.  
Moriko kicked the hospital doors opened and dragged Ichigo through them. “Nurse!! This young man has a broken arm!!! It has been examined by my mother and she has told him that he needs immediate attention.” Moriko said going over to the front desk. The nurse blinked at Moriko before looking up at Ichigo. “Is this true?” the nurse asked. He nodded sadly. "Yeah...." he sulked. “Alright then, surgery room eighteen is open. I will have someone in there to check it out.” The nurse said writing something down. “Thank you.” Moriko said dragging Ichigo down a hallway. Ichigo whined like a little kid. Moriko stopped and turned to him drawing circles in his chest. “Ichigo…I hate seeing you in pain…don’t worry I’ll be right here the entire time.” She said smiling at him. His eye twitched. "It's not the pain...it’s this damn hell that I don't like..." he said. “Yeah…I spent one night in here…” She said shivering. “But don’t worry I’m sure a day or two in bed here will be all that you need before you can go home.” She said looking at him. He sighed in defeat. "Fine..." he said rolling his eyes.  
She giggled before reaching up and kissing him. She pulled away and held his good hand pulling him down the hallway in a walk. He had the look of kill me now as he was dragged along. Lily reached the hospital and walked though the door. She walked up to the desk. "Has Temari Uzumaki been checked in?" she asked. The nurse looked at Lily before checking her papers. “Yes she has. She’s on the third floor.” The nurse said. "Kay thanks..." Lily said walking that way.  
Sesuke opened the front door to their house and allowed Eriese to run in first. He walked in and shut the door; he made it to the porch when something didn’t feel right. He looked towards the direction his father’s room was. “That…is new…I don’t think…I’ve ever felt that dark of chakra before.” He said as his sharingan appeared. He saw the dark black and purple aura emitting from his father’s room direction. “What exactly happened…while you were gone?” Sesuke thought before looking down at Eriese as she hid behind him whimpering. “It’ll be fine Eri…come on.” He said picking her up and taking her to her room.  
Lily started looking in the rooms trying to find where her mother was at. Ino came out of one and turned nearly bumping into Lily. “Well hey there, did you find who you were looking for?” She asked closing the door quietly. Lily blinked. "Uh...yeah...I did...where's mom at?" she asked. “That’s good, she’s in here.” Ino said opening the door again for her. Lily nodded and walked in. Lily hated seeing her mom in the hospital. She walked over and sat in a chair next to her while Temari slept on. Ino had left and went down to the front desk on where she was told that Ichigo was here for his arm. Ino smiled before skipping off towards the room. Moriko sat rocking in a chair looking around with her hands between her knees. Ichigo was looking around nervously and fidgeting.  
Ino opened the door. “Well hey!” she said grinning. Moriko jumped up and tackled her mother. “I missed you!!!!!!!!!” she said. Ino cuddled her daughter producing hearts. “I missed you too!! But now…” Ino said stopping abruptly and looked at Ichigo. “Ichigo, I need you to lie down on the bed, Mori sorry but until everything is finished you’ll have to wait outside.” “But mom!!” “No buts...go.” Ino said sternly. Moriko slumped. “What a drag…” she whined going over to Ichigo and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “A good luck charm.” She said before leaving. Ichigo gulped. He waited till Moriko left before he sighed. 'I hate this place.' he kept repeating the thought before lying down. “Now relax and it’ll be over before you realize it.” Ino said sticking a hand on his forehead and applied chakra to help induce sleep. He blinked several times before zonking out.  
A few hours later, Moriko sat and poked Ichigo in the face with a finger. “You sure he’s alive?” Moriko asked worried. “Yes Mori now let him sleep. I’m going to go see if I can stick him in his mother’s room.” Ino said before leaving. Moriko stared at the sleeping Ichigo before poking him again. “He’s so adorable when he’s asleep.” She said blushing before going back over and sitting down in a chair. He snored a bit.  
A few minutes passed before two medical ninjas came in with a stretcher. They lifted Ichigo up and placed him on the stretcher before leaving. Moriko followed them. Ino held the door open as they came in and put him in the other bed that was in Temari’s room. Moriko followed before her mother wrapped an arm around her neck and hauled her out. “You can see him tomorrow.” Ino said before the door closed. The medical ninja’s got Ichigo all situated in the bed before leaving. Lily had fallen asleep in the chair.  
Sesuke walked out of Eriese room and closed her door. He finally got her to sleep. He leaned against the door and looked out at the sunset sky before his skin chilled. He slowly turned his head down the porch as his father walked to the kitchen. ‘…why is he like that? …. I’ve never seen his chakra…that…dark before…’ Sesuke thought looking down the porch more before turning around and bumping into his father. He jumped back horrified. “I d-dddin’t even sense you were there…” Sesuke muttered scared. Sasuke walked over and hugged his son. “It’ll pass in a few days…just try to ignore it as much as you can…” Sasuke whispered coldly into his son’s ear before walking down the porch to the kitchen. Sesuke stood there overwhelmed by the aura that followed his father before slumping down to the wooden porch floor. “…t-ttry to i-ignore it…how…” he whispered not sure really how to react.  
Lily slowly woke up. She blinked a few times and covered her eyes with her arm as the setting sun shone through the window. She sat up and winced at how sore and stiff her body was. "That's....what I get for sleeping....here." she said with a yawn before noticing Ichigo was asleep in the room as well. Lily rubbed her eyes. She slowly stood before shutting her eyes tight. "Guess I better hit the hot spring...." she said. She took a deep breath and looked at her family. "Guess I'll be the only one at home..." she said leaving. Lily left the hospital and headed for the Hot springs. After taking a relaxing soak, she headed home. Lily opened the door and shut it behind her. She slipped her shoes off and walked over to the couch before flopping down on it.  
Sesuke had made it to his room and shut the door. His skin was still crawling with chills. He went over to the far corner of his room and sat down in it. “Why can’t I shake it? The coldness…everything about him now…it screams hatred…and the intent to kill….” He said staring at his door with his sharingan out.  
Lily smacked her head against the couch cushion. Something fell on her head. She blinked and sat up a bit before looking at the orange colored dinosaur. She blinked for a moment before smiling. She grabbed the thing and laid back down rolling on her side. She curled up with it and closed her eyes.  
Morning came fast. Sasuke opened his son’s door and saw him asleep in the corner. “I don’t want to know.” He said walking over to Sesuke and knelt down in front of him. “Sesuke…” Sasuke said poking his son in the forehead. Sesuke muttered something before slowly opening his eyes. He then jumped and tried to back into the corner more. “It’s time for you to wake up…any longer and it would be afternoon.” Sasuke said standing and headed back towards the door. Sesuke blinked as his chills came back. “…uh…alright…” Sesuke said slowly trying to get up.  
Lily was back at the hospital sitting in the same chair as before. She had gotten up early to go back and sit there. Lily eyed her brother as he continued to snore. "Baka..." she muttered as she stared over at a wall.  
Sesuke sat across from his father at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. “What…exactly happened…to get you that way?” Sesuke asked trying to ignore the dark aura that filled the room. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Sasuke growled shoving a tomato slice in his mouth. “Oh…Lily kind of told me about what happened….I’m glad that Aunt Temari is going to be okay.” Sesuke said tapping the tips of his chopsticks on his plate. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it…meaning you don’t talk to me about it either.” Sasuke snapped glaring up at his son. Sesuke stared into his father’s cold eyes before nodding. “Yes sir.” Sesuke said as a large chill shot down his spine.  
Lily started to play a game with herself. Who will have snored the most before they woke up. So far...her mother was winning .Temari wasn't snoring real loud but you could tell she was in a deep sleep. Ichigo was behind by four snores per second. Lily grinned this was the most fun she had had in ages.  
After eating his breakfast Sesuke had gotten ready and was now knocking on the Uzumaki’s but no one came to the door. “I wonder if she is at the hospital.” He said leaving towards the hospital. A few minutes later he walked through the front doors of the hospital. “Hey Aunt Ino, is Lily here?” He asked seeing her at the front desk. “Um…no but you can go check to see if she’s in her mother’s room.” Ino said. “Okay thanks.” He said. “Temari’s room in on the third floor about half way down on the left.” Ino said leaving going down another hallway. Sesuke nodded before going to the floor indicated and went about half way down looking into rooms before spotting the room. He knocked before entering. “Hey there.” He said closing the door quietly.  
Lily turned and smiled. "Shhh! "she said quietly. "I'm trying to see who will win the snoring contest..." she said giggling a bit. He blinked before going over and standing behind her wrapping his arms around her. “Is it that entertaining?” He whispered. "It is...since Ichigo is losing by 27 snores..."she said. “Haha…loser…” Sesuke said with a grin. She smirked and looked up at him. "So what's up?" she asked. “Nothing…just had to get away from the house…” He said a bit sad. She blinked a bit. "Oh...I see..." she said. “Yeah so I thought I’ll come hang out with you and the happy snories.” He said. She smirked. "Well they aren't gonna wake up any time soon..." she said looking back over at them. "I might have to smack them awake." she teased. Sesuke smiled. “That’ll be a sight to see. You smacking them till they wake up.” He said letting her go and sticking his hands on her shoulders. "Don't tempt me...I'm already plotting it..." she said sighing a bit. He laughed a little. “Plotting is always good.” She nodded. "I just wish they'd wake up...Mom especially..." she said sadly.“Yeah I’m sure in a few days or so, after getting some good nights of rest, she’ll wake up.” He said with a small smile. She nodded a little bit.  
Sesuke stood there trying to think of something to talk about but his mind was going blank. “You…probably don’t want to talk…about it…” he said quietly. She stiffened up at the thought of talking what had happened. She closed her eyes trying not to remember. "No..." she said barely a whisper. “…sorry…I…just hate being out of the loop…” he said looking off at the floor and squeezing her shoulders a bit. "...maybe....I'll tell...you.....later..." she said opening her eyes to stare out the window. “Nah, don’t worry about it…” He whispered in her ear before kissing it. He then let her shoulders go and headed to the door. "Sesuke..." she said. His hand froze on the door handle. “Lily…I understand…” He said staring at the door. She stood up and walked up behind him before wrapping her arms around him. He just stood there staring at the door. ‘…I just hate knowing that I couldn’t be there to help get you back Lily…’ he thought as his grip on the door handle tightened.  
She let him go and stood there with her arms behind her back."...umm I know it's not my birthday anymore...but...could I ask for something..." she asked twisting her toe into the ground. He sighed a little before letting go of the door handle and turned around to her. “Anything for you.” He said smiling. She bit her lower lip a bit before. "Kiss me..." she said simply. He raised an eyebrow shortly before giving her his playful smile. “As you wish...” He said grabbing her by the hips and pulled her in closer kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands up a little under her shirt as he slipped his tongue between her lips. She jumped a bit and pushed herself more into him. His hands slid up more and gripped the sides of her stomach. She grunted a bit. He pulled away just to reach down and lift her up on him as he held her up with his arms under her butt. He smiled at her before kissing her again.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Lily blinked before pulling away and looking only to irk. Sesuke blinked before looking as well. Temari was sitting up her eyes were closed but her arms were crossed. "This is a hospital you two..." she said. “Well I would take her home but that would be against her will and the parent’s rules. I could also take her to my place but…my father is home and he isn’t in the best of moods…” Sesuke said smiling before dropping Lily to her feet. Temari quirked an eyebrow. "Ah....g-gomen mom..." Lily said looking down at the floor. Sesuke wrapped an arm around Lily’s neck and pulled her in kissing the side of her forehead. “I’ll go so you two can talk…” he said on her skin. She nodded a bit. He let her go and turned back to the door. “It’s good to see that you are doing better Aunt Temari.” Sesuke said before opening the door and leaving pulling it shut behind him.  
Temari's eyebrow quirked again. Lily gulped. This was awkward. 'Great Sesuke....why'd you throw me to the wolf?' she thought. Temari held up her index finger. "You have one hour..." she said calmly. Lily blinked. She sighed and walked over and sat back in the chair. "Okay...well..." she started to say. Sesuke stood outside of the door and sighed. “I guess I could go get some training in. I’m done here and I don’t want to go home…poor Eri…I’m sure she’s locked herself in her room by now…” he said sticking his hands behind his head and walked down the hallway leaving.  
"So...you’re reasoning for having sex with him was because you love him and you wanted to prove it to him..." Temari said still having her eyes closed. Lily nodded and gulped. Temari's lips twisted into a smirk. "Heh....well you are my daughter I'll give you that much..." she said. Lily looked down at the ground. "But you are also your father's daughter and he was the most romantic goof ball out there..." Temari said. Lily looked up at her mother to find that Temari had her eyes opened and was staring at her. "I am mad at you for not talking to me about this...but, I guess I can't blame you..." she said looking over at Ichigo who was drooling now. "So...what I said...I want to apologize..." Temari said. Lily blinked. "And..." Lily said eyeing Temari. Temari irked. "And...I'm sorry for making everyone think I died..." she mumbled. Lily smiled and got up and got up on the bed and hugged her mom. "...I...never wanna hear that you died from someone ever again..." Lily said holding onto Temari tighter. Temari sighed. "....don't worry you won’t..." she said. Lily smiled as tears fell down her face. Temari smirked.


	37. Chapter 37

Sesuke walked up to the dirt training area. He was walking now with his hands in his pockets and stared up at the blue sky. “You here for a little training or just to get a good view of the sky?” came the cold voice that gave Sesuke chills. Sesuke looked down to see his father sitting on one of the rocks resting an arm on a knee. “How did you know…that I was going to come here?” Sesuke asked stopping. “This morning…while you were eating…” Sasuke growled sliding off the rock. “So that is what that glare was for…so how long have you been here?” Sesuke asked as he watched his father slide an arm around his neck and pushed him into a walk as they continued farther into the training area. “Not long, enough to cool down some more.” “It’s still not enough…I hate being around you when you are like this…” “Hmph…you get that from your mother.” Sasuke said reaching up and messing his hair up.  
Lily crossed her arms. "You know you have to apologize to Aunt Ino and Shikamaru too..." she said. "I will..." Temari said looking down. "And to Uncle Sasuke..." she added. Temari irked. "The hell I will!!" she snapped glaring at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes. 'Mothers...' she thought shaking her head.  
“So what do you want to start off with?” Sesuke asked pulling his shirt off and throwing it off to the side. “Taijutsu…you’re a bit slow in that.” Sasuke said doing the same. “Oh come on I got you even with your sharingan out the last time.” Sesuke said reaching his arm behind his head and stretched. “Hmph…I was focused on other things at that time.” Sasuke said popping his neck before getting into a fighting stance. “Let’s start off without the Sharingan.” Sasuke said as Sesuke got prepared to charge. “Ha. I don’t need it to lay one on you.” Sesuke said smirking. “If so bring it.” Sasuke said smirking as well. Sesuke then charged for his father starting off with a punch. Sasuke dunked a bit grabbing his son’s fist before catching his knee. “Slow.” Sasuke said shoving Sesuke’s knee down and punched him in the stomach knocking him back a few steps. “Che…you’re cheating.” “With normal vision…yeah right…” Sasuke said motioning for him to bring it again.  
Ichigo groaned as he heard Temari and Lily bickering. He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Geez you two could wake the dead..." he said. Lily and Temari turned on him glaring. "It's none of your business. " they said at the same time. He rolled his eyes. 'Uzumaki women are real bitches at times...' he thought.  
Sesuke was thrown back, sliding on his back before he rolled over to his hands and knees. “Damn…” he spat panting. ‘I can’t even hit him with the sharingan.’ Sesuke thought as he glared at his father and wiped the blood from his lip. Sasuke walked over popping an elbow before holding a hand down to his son. “I told you were slow.” Sasuke said with a smile. Sesuke growled before taking his hand and standing to his feet. “I will get you before the day is over with.” Sesuke snapped brushing the dirt off of him. Sasuke just shrugged before jumping back as Sesuke went to hit him. “Come on Sesuke. I could fight you in my sleep!” Sasuke yelled trying to provoke his son. “You can’t do crap in your sleep!!” Sesuke hissed charging for his father again.  
Ichigo got up. "I can't stand you two arguing..." he said walking to the door and opening it.  
“Here I will let you hit me.” Sasuke said holding his arms out leaving him vulnerable. “Oh no I’m not falling for that one…last time you did that and I fell for it I had a shiner for two and half weeks.” Sesuke said backing away glaring. “This time it’s different. I promise.” Sasuke said with an innocent look on his face. Sesuke sighed before taking a few steps closer and hurled his arm back before swinging it forward just to have it caught and he was punched in the face. “You should’ve followed your brain.” Sasuke said going over and picked up his shirt and pulled it back on. Sesuke pushed up off the ground and grabbed his right eye. “GAHHH!!!! It’s bleeding!!” he yelled as he stood up and leaned over letting the blood drip to the ground. “…I didn’t even hit you that hard…” Sasuke said going over and picking up Sesuke’s shirt before walking over to his son. Sesuke looked up at him, his eye was already turning black and purple with a small whelp under it that was gushing blood. “Ooo…that will need stitches…” Sasuke said tossing Sesuke’s shirt at him. Sesuke growled when he caught his shirt and pulled it on. “You just need an excuse to kill me.” Sesuke snapped walking past him while holding his eye. Sasuke just laughed before following his son.  
Ichigo shut the door behind him and stormed down the hall muttering about mothers and sisters needing mood swing detectors. Lily moved to sit in the chair. She crossed her arms and hmphed at her mom before looking away as Temari did the same.  
A few minutes later the Uchihas walked into the hospital. The nurse looked up and blinked. “What happened?” she asked. “A little training and he took a blow to the face.” Sasuke looked at his son as he had his head tilted back to keep the bleeding from running. “I took a blow, you gave it to me!” Sesuke snapped glaring at him. “Why don’t you come this way.” The nurse said standing and helped Sesuke towards a hallway. “Go visit Aunt Temari…she’s awake by the way.” Sesuke growled. Sasuke snarled with a glare. “I guess since she’s awake I can go choke her.” He hissed going over to the desk and flipped through the papers till he found the room number Temari was in before heading off down the hallway that led up to the third floor.  
"I'm going to go after Ichigo and take him for some ramen you want any?" Lily asked after a while of silence. "No..I'm good..." she said as Lily got up and left. Temari laid back down. Her head was killing her. "That’s what I get for being hit by rocks..." she told herself. Lily skipped down the hall passing Sasuke and spotting Ichigo sitting in a chair. "Come on baka let's get some Ramen..." she said as he perked up and followed her.  
Sasuke blinked coldly at Lily as she went by before going to Temari’s door. He swung the door open with force before walking in and crossing his arm as he let the door slam shut. “Hello Temari.” He growled glaring.  
Temari jumped. "Geez did you have to scare me like that!!!" she hissed sitting up. “I think you kinda deserve it but that is my opinion.” He said with a smirk. She eyed him. "Pfft..." she said crossing her arms. His smirk left as he could feel the anger building back up as he glared at her. “So since you like to play dead…” he said reaching over and locking the door. “How would you want your death now?” he asked walking over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. She rolled her eyes and sat back against the headboard of the bed. "......I thought I was..." she said looking over at the bed Ichigo had been in. “We all thought you were…” he said leaning back in the chair and slouched a bit. “How did you get out?” He asked eyeing her. "That's the thing....I don't really remember..." she said turning to look at him. "I remember getting hit in the head with a rock then.....nothing. Then the next thing I knew Kamanari was standing over me and complaining about tight spaces then he pooffed away. I found myself out in the middle of a forest a mile away from the area." she said. He raised an eyebrow. “That really doesn’t make any sense…the tunnels were so packed together I couldn’t even get my search snakes in there.” He said bouncing a leg.  
"Well don't look at me...I can't remember anything...And when I asked Kamanari about it he said that he was summoned." she said. "I...don't remember summoning before the tunnels started to collapse." she said. "And if I did summon him...he'd be dead along with me...so..." she trailed off looking down at her lap. “…yeah well it wasn’t one of us. Lily and Ichigo were out cold, Ino was bawling her eyes out, Shikamaru was…whatever he normally does, and me…I was drinking like it was the New Years.” He said looking around the room away from her. Temari looked out the window."...well...I'm sorry..." she mumbled the last part. “Yeah well you better be because it isn’t easy telling your two children that they lost their mother and that they could blame me for your death since I was stupid to leave you there with those two idiots.” He snapped crossing his arms. “…It wasn’t easy to tell myself…that I lost another one…” He mumbled glaring at the wall. She sighed a bit."....you...weren't stupid for leaving..."she said. “Pfft…I beg to differ.” He hissed coldly. "The important thing was to get Lily out...." she said. "Plus....." she trailed off. “Plus….what…?” He asked looking at her. It took her a moment to select her words carefully. "I...didn’t want any one else....dying cause of our family's curse." she said. He looked down at the floor sighing. “…yeah…well I better go check on Sesuke. I wonder how many stitches they gave him.” Sasuke said sadly before standing up and stretching.  
"Well that was fast...." she said looking at him with a smug look. "No back talk no insults...you must be getting soft Uchiha...just like that gut of yours..." she teased. He irked before he appeared leaning on the bed with his face inches away from hers. “Soft…please…It’s taking me everything not to try and cut your head off like I wanted to when you pulled your silly Uzumaki stunt three days ago.” He said with his cold eyes. "Really now....what exactly is stopping you then." she asked glaring back with a defiant smile. “Giving my son the idea that my anger controls me now.” He said with his playful smile. "When everyone knows your anger means nothing..." she pointed out with a smirk. “Alright fine…I don’t want him too much like his mother and throw a fit.” He said. "But where's the fun in their own individuality? Besides...I don't think my daughter would like to date a clone of you..." she grinned. “Pfft…your daughter has made him soft. He couldn’t even hit me with his sharingan.” He said eyeing her.  
"Well...I wouldn't blame him....she does take after me a bit...but from what I saw a while ago....the feeling is mutual..." she said. “Uh oh…do I want to hear about this, should I ignore it or should I go blacken his other eye?” he asked blinking at her. She smirked. "I'm...........not......telling..." she said with a wink. He hit the bed with the hand that was on it. “Damnit Temari, tell me!!!” He growled. She leaned back a bit before poking him in the forehead. "Nope sorry Sasuke..." she teased. He blinked at her before snarling. “Gah!! I hate you!!” he growled hitting the bed again. She laughed. He twitched before reaching up and pulled on her cheek. "Stupid weasel.” "Dah!!........... AHH!! Leggo!!!" she whined. “Not until you tell me what happened!!” he said smirking. "Ahh no never!!" she whined trying to move away. “Fine…you just won’t get those nuts I promised you the morning after our little drinking party.” He said letting her cheek go. She rubbed her cheek and pouted. "Why would I want any of your nuts...you'd probably poison them or something..." she said.  
“Only with a little snake venom but it won’t be deadly just enough to knock you out.” He said with his playful smile. She blinked. "Knock me out?....what for..." then she grinned evilly. "Ah I see..." she said nodding to herself. He hit her in the arm. “The hell you thinking?” he snapped. She growled and smacked him with each word. "Don't hit me!!" she yelled. He hit her again. “I’ll hit you all that I want.” He snapped before covering his mouth. He stood up and turned away from her. “I better go before…Sesuke thinks that…I’m up here trying to kill you…” he said before heading towards the door. She blinked and looked at him confused a bit. "That...or that you already succeeded and are trying to stash my body somewhere..." she said looking out the window now. “Why would I stash it. I’ll just leave you here so they could pick your body apart for information and then roast your organs over a fire.” He said stopping half way to the door. She picked up her pillow and tossed it at him. "Baka..." she growled.  
He turned a bit and looked at the pillow before picking it up. He walked back over to her. He went to smother her with it but instead bent down and kissed her on the lips. Within a matter of seconds he was gone leaving the door to close quietly. She sat there stunned before blinking a few times. "BAH!" she yelled flopping back down on the bed and throwing the pillow over her head. Sasuke stood there next to the door watching it close.  
“What did you do?” Sesuke asked crossing his arms and glared at his father. Sasuke looked at him and blinked before going over to his son grabbing his head and tilted it back to get more light on it. “Eleven stitches, that’s a lot considering I didn’t hit you that hard.” Sasuke said letting him go. “Well they said for a cut this deep you must’ve been trying to knock me out.” Sesuke said covering it with a hand. “Haha I wouldn’t say that but come on. Let’s go I’m getting a bit hungry.” Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sesuke. “Whoa hold on…what did you do?” “Nothing…” “You killed her!!” Sesuke yelled dunking down under his father’s arm and went to the door and pushed it open. “Aunt Temari!!” Temari sat up with a start."Huh what where who??" she asked in a rush looking confused as ever. She blinked several times.“Thank god you are alright. I thought he tried killing you since he was trying to leave in a rush.” Sesuke said sighing and relaxing. “She’s alive let’s go.” Sasuke hollered from the door. She smirked. "Trust me Sesuke....if he did try something Lily and Ichigo would be on his ass before he said fireball.." she teased. “Haha yeah I guess so.” Sesuke said smiling. “Come on before I pop your other eye!” Sasuke hissed leaving the door and walking down the hallway. Sesuke looked back at the door. “Che…I really hate this mood he has crawled into.” Sesuke growled heading towards the door. Temari shook her head. 'Those two..' she thought with a sigh. Sesuke opened the door. “How about I pop one of yours and see how you like it!!” he growled. “You can’t even hit me with your better vision you’ll have to get me in my sleep!” Sasuke replied from down the hallway. “Oh yeah, you don’t sleep so that isn’t going to work!!!” Sesuke said closing the door. “You’re out of luck then chump!” Sasuke replied with a laugh. Temari looked from the door to the window. "I need out of this prison..." she said as a plan began to form in her head.  
Moriko walked up behind Ichigo and put her hands over his eyes. “Guess who?” she said. "Uhh....uh.....Aunt Anko?" he teased. Lily rolled her eyes. He was gonna get it. Moriko released his eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. “Wrong, guess again.” She said kindly but eyeing him from behind. "Umm uh..." he cowered. "Start off with pissed off before the name.." Lily said in between slurps. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Shut up I know who it was.." he said glaring at her before turning around and smiling nervously. Moriko crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like Anko?” she said tapping her foot a bit. "N-n-n-n-no..." he stuttered. "You're...Moriko..." he said gulping. "I think I know who's sleeping on the couch tonight.." Lily snickered. Ichigo growled and smacked her over the head. "Stop being a brat." he said. Lily growled. "Ichigo..." she said in a low tone. He gulped again. "Dah..uhhh Lily I..." he said before being decked in the face knocking him off his chair and to the floor. Moriko giggled before peering over him. “Well this Moriko says that she came at a bad time and that she’ll come back later.” She said before standing straight and walked out of Ichiraku’s. "Ahh..Mori...come back..save me from her.." he cried tears running down his face as he tried to crawl away only to be stepped on as Lily slid out of her seat. "You're paying..." she said stepping on him some more before leaving. Ichigo laid there and whined.  
Moriko snarled. “I sneak out of flower duties today just for that…oh well…I needed a break from smelling pollen all morning.” She said walking back towards her grandmother’s flower shop. Ichigo had paid and sulked coming out of Ichiraku. "Today is not my day..." he said sighing. He looked from the direction Moriko would be going then he looked in the direction Lily would most likely be. "Pissed off two of em in one day...this is definitely not my day dattebayo..." he said trying to figure out who to apologize to first.  
Moriko sighed before opening the door to the shop. “Grandma I’m back!” She hollered grabbing an apron and sticking it back on before grabbing some gloves and slid them on. She headed over to some pots on the floor with freshly fertilized dirt in them. “Hmm…She wants me to pot these…ugh…ferns…” she said looking at the plants in older molded dirt. “Eeek…I wonder if you can die from replanting ferns…” she mumbled starting to pull one out.  
Ichigo growled in frustration as he sat there stuck between two roads to take. He didn't even notice Temari walking by. Ichigo sighed. "I guess..." he said making up his mind heading toward the Yamanaka flower shop.  
Temari hummed a tune as she had just escaped again."First things first...I need a shower than I'm hitting the bars!!" she said with a grin making her way to the house.  
Moriko sighed as she pulled the ferns out of their old pots and broke off the loose dirt. “I hate ferns…” she growled trying to choke one.  
Temari arrived home to find no one else was there. Perfect! She grinned going up stairs and hopping in the shower. Ichigo stood outside the flower shop and gulped. 'Great genius how are you going walk in there..' he thought. Moriko stood up taking a potted fern with her. “I rather work with poison ivy than you fern…” She said carrying it across the room and setting it on a shelf next to some other ferns. Ichigo gulped again before opening the door and stepping in.  
Temari had got out of the shower and walked into her bedroom wrapped in a towel. She walked over to her closet and eyed her clothes. "Hmm." she said pondering her outfits while going through them tossing a few out on the bed and some on the floor.  
“I’ll be with you in a sec.” Moriko said picking up another pot and turned to see who came in and dropped the pot. “Sorry Anko doesn’t work here.” Moriko said with edge as she looked at the pot on the floor in pieces and bent over and picked up the plant shaking it to knock the dirt and glass off of it. He scratched the back of his neck. "Ummm I was looking for Moriko actually." he said in a somewhat sad tone.“Well she’s not in the mood for talking right now. Come back later.” She said going to the counter and placed the fern on it before grabbing a broom and a dust pan and headed back to the mess starting to sweep it up. He sighed. "Fine..." he said sadly turning to walk out. “Ugh!” Moriko said as she threw her head back and stomped a foot. “Ichi…you need to work on your fight conversations.” She said finishing sweeping the mess up and pushed it to the side before leaning the broom against a tree and crossed her arms. He blinked and turned around. "I do?" he asked arching an eyebrow. “Yes…you’re not supposed to give up so easily. Like when you hurt the person’s heart that you care for or someone close. You are suppose to figure out on what you did wrong and then take steps on making things better. Space doesn’t always help it…it sometimes makes it worse.” She said dropping her arms but holding one as she looked at the floor. He looked down at the floor stuffing his hands in his pockets giving her silence. “Or…you can try to have a conversation like my dad and take a beating. So we can either talk this out or…I give you a few whacks to the head and then forget all about it.” She said looking up at him smiling. He looked up at her with a sheepish grin. "Well depends on how hard you hit....if it's anything like mom..stay away..." he kinda teased. She giggled. “Well have you seen my mom hit someone? She can be pretty vicious but don’t worry. I haven’t learned how to hit that hard…yet.” She said going over and punching him in his good arm before slapping him over the head.  
“What am I going to do with you?” She asked shaking her head a little. He rubbed his head. "Hopefully not kill me.." he said. “Are you kidding? Me kill you? That would be the death of me.” She said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. She then went and picked up the dust pan and grabbing the broom before heading back behind the counter. He shrugged. "You never know..Mom came close to killing dad once..." he said remembering the fond memory. She laughed. “What mother hasn’t tried to kill the man they love?” She asked picking up the fern and went back to the pots on the floor. He pondered that. He crossed his arms and nodded a bit. "I can name a few..." he said with a grin. She looked up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. “That’s good to know, wouldn’t want you to try to pull that off with a busted arm.” She said smiling. He grinned nervously. "Heh...yeah...might end up making a giant explosion or something.." he said. “Yeah you could blow your hand or arm up.” She said patting some of the dirt down and then stood lifting the pot with her. He gulped at the thought of that. "Uhh right.." he said making a mental note not to attempt that. She laughed as she set the pot down. She turned around and cocked her head to the side. “I really hate ferns…” she said before looking at him. “Well...is there anything I can get you…or something?” she asked. "Uhh..not really just here to..you know..apologize for being an ass.." he said scratching the back of his neck. She laughed. “Well Mr. Ass I forgive you.” She said going over and picked up another pot with a fern in it. He grinned.  
Temari had went through every item of clothing she could find until she spotted something she had't even worn. Her eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah..I'm wearing this.." she said pulling out a spaghetti strapped purple short dress. She grinned. After getting dressed she fixed her hair up before deciding to leave it down. She walked down stairs and slipped on her shoes. She walked out the front door and looked at the sun. "Heh...to the bars!!" she announced to no one as she walked to her destination. Sasuke walked around the corner growling something when he stopped and saw Temari. ‘…what…does…she think…she’s doing?’ he thought glaring at her. Temari spotted Sasuke and grinned. "Well hey there Mister Smarty Pants.." she said walking past him. “And what do you think you’re doing…sick of the hospital already?” he asked turning and watching her walk. "You could say that.." she said looking back a bit waving him off. He stood there glaring at her before his lips twisted up into an evil grin. “I’ll make you wish you were still in the hospital.” He whispered to himself as he crossed his arms and watched her continue on.  
Temari arrived at her favorite place. She walked in and immediately spotted Tsunade. Temari sat down next to her and ordered a drink. Tsunade looked over at her. "Temari...when did you get back?" Tsunade asked. "Oh..couple days ago....been a hell of a task..I'm about to get my retirement papers signed.." Temari said sighing a bit. Tsunade smirked. "Bah you know as long as your kids are still young and innocent you'll be there to kill the bastards that want em." she said taking a swig .The bartender set Temari's drink down. Temari wasted no time gulping it down. "So..what's the deal with you and Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. Temari nearly choked on her drink. Temari set the glass down. "What?" she asked not sure. Tsunade grinned. "Don't play koi with me..." she said eyeing Temari. Temari blinked. "Pshaw..Tsunade you must be getting senile.." Temari said going back to her drink. Tsunade rolled her eyes.  
Sasuke had snuck in and sat a few booths away from them. ‘Damn why is she sitting with Tsunade….she catches me pulling shit with Temari and my head will be on her wall…oh well Temari deserves a little pay back after the crap she pulled.’ He thought as a snake crawled out of his sleeve and fell to the floor just as a waitress sat a drink down in front of him. Temari now on her sixth glass while Tsunade was on her tenth were having a drinking contest. "This time looks like I'll win .." Tsunade said hiccuping. "Over my dead body....wait..." Temari said confused before laughing it off and gulping the rest down. Sasuke was swirling his drink around. He wasn’t in the mood for drinking today. He glanced over to see the black snake crawl under their table and wrapped itself around Temari’s leg and slithered up just to bite her on the inner thigh. Tsunade wasn't human. She was on her twelfth glass while Temari was now on her nineth. Temari felt numb. That's the way she wanted it. Numb didn't want to feel any emotion, at all. She felt something on her leg and looked down and froze. There wrapped around her leg was a snake. Now any normal sober person would have jumped or freaked. Drunk Temari however just eyed the damn thing thinking that a death glare would scare it. About a few seconds later she realized that it was a freaking snake and jumped falling out of her seat. “Pff…” Sasuke said trying to hold in his laugh as another snake fell to the floor and dashed for Temari wrapping itself around her arm and biting her. Temari yelped. "The fuck?" she asked.  
Sasuke let out a small chuckle before tapping the table thinking on what to use next. ‘A bigger one or….’ He thought trailing off as his grin went into an evil grin. Out of no where a baby white snake landed on Temari’s breast and wiggled in between them squirming. Temari growled and grabbed the damn thing pulling it out and holding its head eye level with her. "Do I look like I want to be fucked with?" she asked glaring at it. The snake blinked at her as it tasted the air. The black one crawled up her back and wrapped around her neck tasting the back of it. Sasuke was on the verge of busting out loud as the waitress sat a second drink near him. ‘Temari you make it to easy…’ he thought finishing his first drink and held the other one up tilting it towards her before taking a sip. Temari jumped. "Will you quit that!" she hissed. The black snake tasted her neck again as the baby white one started to squirm in her hand. ‘Come on Tema…quitsitting there and yelling at them…these are the playful ones.’ Sasuke thought taking a long sip from his drink. Temari was definitely getting her last nerve snapped. She bit her thumb and slammed her hand down on the ground. Kamatari appeared. "Hungry?" she asked him holding up the snake. Kamatari's eye widen it had been a long time since he had had roasted snake. He licked his lips and pulled out a knife and a fork. Kamatari grinned. 'Damn weasel!!’ Sasuke thought before downing his drink. ‘Always has to ruin the fun.’ He thought getting up and walked over to Temari. The snakes disappeared as he leaned down close next to her ear. “If you wanted them gone you should’ve played with them…they are delicate creatures after all.” He whispered coldly.  
"Well if it isn't my stalker.." she said turning and eyeing him as Kamatari pooffed away. “I wouldn’t consider myself a stalker…more of…mmm a friend who looks out for you.” He said with is playful smile. "Stalker." she said slowly trying to get up. “Fine believe what you want….just watch those snake bites now…they won’t be like the last one.” He said holding a hand out for her. She glared up at him before taking his hand. "Yeah well you.-" she was interrupted by Tsunade snoring. “Looks like your drinking buddy beat you to the punch…just like I’m going to beat you to the door.” He said helping her up and then crossed his arms as he turned towards the door. "Pfft whatever...." she said looking at the number of bottles Tsunade had down. Temari then downed two more before setting her money down. "I win again.." she said turning and heading for the door staggering a bit. Sasuke paid for his drinks but got two to go with him before leaving. “So why the dress? Trying to show off what’s left of your curves?” He asked looking away from her. She growled. "Pfft if I was going to show something off, the dress would be much shorter." she said crossing her arms. "And for your info... I wanted to wear something other than my normal attire." she said. “Uh huh…sure.” He said raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Care to explain why you followed me?" she asked changing the subject. “Mmm…no reason in particular…” he said feeling the small amount of alcohol hitting his system. "Pshaw....yeah right.." she mumbled. “Maybe I was looking for some entertainment or I was checking to make sure that you didn’t pass out and split your head open….there is others but you don’t need to know those…it isn’t like you care…” he said mumbling the last part as he looked away again. "You..think making me fall and having your friend bite me is entertaining?" she asked with edge in her voice. He snickered. “My mind is evil right now…just make sure you don’t play with the bites…don’t want the venom to spread and you die…again.” He said. She froze. "You bastard." she growled. “I’m kidding Tema…you should be glad the baby one didn’t bite you…that was the one you should really be afraid of.” He said looking at her with a cold glare before walking ahead of her. She fumed and continued. "It's bad enough you had them bite me the first time...It still feels like its there.." she said rubbing her neck. “You should be glad that it did bite you or you would’ve died then.” He growled stopping and looking at her. "Tsk.." she said glaring back. “Che…you better get back to the hospital before Ino finds out that you ditched it…she wasn’t all that thrilled about your stunt either.” He said coldly continued to walk as he headed in the direction of his house. "Who died and made you my boss!" she growled. “Well I don’t know maybe you should go on a treasure hunt and find out.” He hissed coldly. She stopped and froze. Her expression changed from angry to hurt. She lowered her head and stared at the ground. He looked over his shoulder at her slightly. “Che…if you need anything, I’ll be at home.” He said before turning a corner.  
Temari stood there for a moment before turning and heading to the only place she felt she could be alone. Team Seven's old training area. She walked over and sat against the middle stump before cradling her head in her hands. She never let it show that she missed Naruto. She was a Sand Kunoichi and a ninja must never show their emotions. Yet why did she feel so confused. She thought her feelings were dead when she found out Naruto was gone. So why.....why was her mind always thinking about Sasuke? She hated this. She could work out a problem no sweat but this problem was driving her crazy. Finding out about Sakura, how those bastards had controlled her to do those things. Temari felt sick to her stomach. If she had known..both Sakura and Naruto would still be...no she wasn't going to dwell in the past. The alcohol was taking the full effect on her and she felt dizzy. She let go of her head and leaned back against the stump staring up at the sky as dusk was approaching. She let her tears fall freely. A cool breeze blew by blowing her hair a little. She didn't know what she wanted and she was getting sick of feeling this way.  
Sasuke walked into his house and slipped his shoes off before continuing on through to the porch. “Hey do you want me to pick up Eriese from that…punk’s…place?” Sesuke asked as he walked down the porch towards the kitchen. Sasuke just pointed a finger at him. “You…will be training. I’ll get her later.” Sasuke said as he continued on to his room. “Training…pfft…” Sesuke said crossing his arms and looking at the wall. “Trust me…you need it…” Sasuke said before closing his door. He looked at the photos on his wall. They were like always straight and filled with smiles except for the one of Erika, it was flipped around where the back was facing out. “I need to get away…everything is getting too complicated again.” He said sitting down next to his bed and set the two sake bottles next to him. “Che…you guys don’t have to worry about the shit here anymore…” he mumbled leaning his head back on the bed and closed his eyes.  
Temari growled in frustration. Why was this problem so hard to solve? She needed an answer damnit. She sighed. Well she had two options. The first one was to keep it to herself and drown herself in booze the rest of her life to keep her from thinking. The second one....she didn't want to admit. She slowly stood up and turned toward the direction of home. Her mind dead set.  
Lily skipped down the street towards home. She was about to open the door when she thought of seeing Sesuke. She grinned before heading over to the Uchiha compound. “Training my ass…” Sesuke grumbled opening the fridge door and studying the inside for food. “Just because I couldn’t hit him today doesn’t mean I can’t hit him tomorrow…pfft. I think he’s going blind again.” Sesuke said slamming the fridge door shut after getting out a thing of small tomatoes and went to the sink to wash them. Lily hopped up on the front step and knocked with both hands making a tune. She snickered as she finished up and stuck her hands on her hips. Sesuke grabbed a few tomatoes from the top and popped one of them in his mouth before heading to the door. He opened the door and blinked nearly choking on the mater in his mouth. “Hey Lily.” He said when it finally went down. "Hey yourself.." she said with a silly grin. He smiled before wincing in a little pain. “…so what’s up?” he asked opening the door a little more to let her in. "Oh...nothing much....holy weasel what did you do?!" she exclaimed looking at his eye. “Um…training accident with my father…” He said covering his eye and smiled at her. She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms giving the I'm not buying it look.“I fell for one of his tricks…and he hit me…” he said shrugging before popping another tomato in his mouth. She growled. "Ooo I am going to knock him senseless!" she said uncrossing her arms and about to storm in. He held his hands up in front of her. “Hey, it was my fault. I knew it was going to happen and…yet I went with it anyways. So if you are going to knock someone senseless let it be me.” He said laughing a little. She eyed him. She sighed in defeat. "Fine I won't kill him..." she said. "And I'm not gonna hit you.." she added. He gave her his playful smile before he kissed her forehead. “Thank you and I wouldn’t mind just don’t hit me in this eye it’s had enough damage for a day.” He said pulling away and pointing to his eye before popping the last mater in his mouth.  
She smirked."The only time I'd hit you is if you did something really bad..." she said putting her arms behind her back. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. “Oh yeah…what kind of bad you talking about, the kind of bad where I turn evil or…the kind where we get in trouble by our parents?” He asked crossing his arms. She pondered for a moment placing her index finger to her chin. "Mmm well probably neither..nope." she said.“Then what kind of bad you talking about?” He asked with an innocent puzzled look. "Well.." she said moving in a bit closer. "The kind where I catch you with some ugly bitch...then and only then will I hit you....and maybe cut something off." she teased. He blinked scared at her. “Lily…I promise you that that will never EVER happen. I could never trade you in for someone else even if my life depended upon it, I would never do it.” He said smiling. She grinned patting him on the head. "Good boy.." she teased. He eyed her. “Since when did I become your pet?” he asked with a smirk.: "Since I said so..and I say so.." she teased sticking her tongue out. “Alright…master.” He said before bending down and kissing her, sucking on her tongue a little. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a deep breath before a baby tomato hit him in the head. “Knock it off Romeo, you have training to get to.” Sasuke growled chewing on a tomato while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
Sesuke pulled away and whined. “Please! Just once!” he yelled throwing his head back. Lily crossed her arms and looked away. "Mood killer.." she mumbled. “I don’t care get your ass moving before I blacken the other eye.” Sasuke growled. Sesuke glared at his father. “Can…I take her with me?” Sesuke asked. Sasuke glared back at him. “Are really asking me that…if so come here and I will give you your answer.” Sasuke said. Sesuke irked. “I’ve already fell for that once today.” Sesuke replied crossing his arms. “Good because the answer is no and if I find out that you did take her with you or you didn’t do your training…it won’t be just an eye I will blacken I’ll take a rib with it now get going.” Sasuke growled pushing off the wall and headed towards the kitchen. Sesuke snarled before slipping his shoes on. “This really sucks…” he hissed walking through the door and pulling it closed. Lily sighed. "Mom was right that stick must have lodged itself up his ass further..." she said putting her arms behind her head. “Che I don’t know what his problem is.” Sesuke said sticking his hands in his pockets. "Like I said, it's the stick.." she snickered. He smiled. “I don’t think it’s a stick…more of a log or a branch.” She busted out laughing. "Definitely a log.." she said in between laughs. He looked over at her before he imagined the log sticking out of his father’s butt. He then burst out laughing as well. “Haha…definitely.” He said. She held her sides as her laughs subsided and she found herself standing outside the compound and on the street. She turned to Sesuke and pouted a bit. "Don't train to hard..." she teased. He looked up at the sky. “Yeah…I’ll try not too.” he said sadly. "Good...cause you may need that stamina for later.." she teased turning and walking towards her house. He looked at her blinking. “What…” he asked not sure he heard her right. She waved him off not looking back. "You'll figure it out.." she called back to him. “Umm…okay.” He said still a bit confused before turning and headed towards the training area with his hands behind his head pondering on what she meant. Lily walked up to her door and opened it going inside with a big grin before shutting the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Temari turned the corner, walked down the street, turned into the Uchiha compound, stood at the door, and knocked before crossing her arms. Sasuke tilted his head to the side popping his neck a few times as he walked to the door. He opened it and his eyes lowered to a glare before he leaned on the door some. “You need something?” he asked with a little edge. "Can we talk?" she asked in a small voice looking up at him. He stared at her thinking before he moved to let her in. “Yeah.” He mumbled. She walked in passed him and turned waiting on him to lead the way. He shut the door before walking passed her to the kitchen where he sat down at the table. “What about it?” He asked scratching his neck. She followed him and stood against the door frame. "You know what.." she said. He looked up at her. “No I don’t know what.” He snapped. She was trying to keep a somewhat level drunken head about this but no good. "I'm talking about the whole....kiss..thing." she said crossing her arms. He started tapping a finger on the table. “The whole me sneaking them in or that one in the woods a few days ago?” he asked. "All of em.." she said. He stuck an elbow on the table and rubbed an eye. “If you didn’t want them you should’ve let me know instead of holding it in because I can stop…” he said. “That's not it..." she said biting her lower lip a bit before asking.   
"Why?" “Why I do it?” he asked turning towards her. She nodded. He looked at the table. “I…really…don’t want to answer that….” He said sadly. "Well you better cause I can't figure out why I'm letting you do it.." she said looking down at the floor. He sat there staring at the table. “…to…get…her out of my mind…” he said quietly. Temari looked up at him and blinked. “Almost seventeen years and she still haunts me.” He said with a small smile. "...well..I wouldn't blame her....you kinda are an ass and need to be..looked after..." she said. “Pfft…I’m sure she has better things to do than haunt me…even when I was with Elise…she was there…” he said playing with a line on the table. Temari rolled her eyes. "Umm hello that was her sister..you baka..." she said with a sarcastic tone. "But I'm sure she's just worried about you...and Sesuke..." she said lowering her gaze to the floor. “They never lived together…and they only knew each other for a few years before Erika was taken by Orochimaru and that…thing….and why does she need to worry about me. Sesuke, I understand…” he said. She shrugged a bit. “Well…” he said standing and headed over to the sink and picked up a baby tomato and turned leaning against the counter. “Anything else?” he asked before plopping the mater in his mouth. She shook her head a little. "No..." she said. He nodded a little before walking towards her. “You know your way out…” He said patting her on the shoulder as he slid past her and walked to the porch.  
Temari was caught between anger and sadness. The anger was towards Sasuke for using her like that. The sadness was that she thought that the kiss meant something. She wanted to turn around and strangle that bastard. How dare he lead her on like that! That sick feeling was creeping back on her. She slowly turned and glared down the way Sasuke had went. She had two options. Kill the bastard and claim it was an accident or kill him and sit in prison for the rest of her life. Both were sounding good. She dropped her arms to her sides. She balled her fists up. She slowly made her way passed the front door and to the porch where Sasuke was. He had stopped half way to his room and was staring out at everything.  
“Why do you even let me do it…it’s not like you want them.” He asked slowly turning towards her.vShe marched right up to him and stared death glares at him. Her hands were shaking in rage. He looked down at her hands. He took her right hand and lifted it up pushing it back into a punching position. “Do what you want it won’t change the fact that I still hate you.” He said looking at her. She didn't know why but she did it. She threw her fist at his face and decked him. He stumbled back a bit before wiping the blood from his lip. He then walked back over to her and did her other arm the same way, this time he closed his eyes. She dropped her arm to her side as a sob escaped her lips and tear drops fell to the floor. He opened eye. “Well that was fast…” He said looking at her. "How could you...use me..like that?" she asked. She felt like she was breaking apart all over again just like that day. She looked at him as tears fell down her face. Her eyes seemed to hold eternal pain. “Did you take into consideration that I didn’t tell you everything.” He said wiping some of the tears away from one of her cheeks. She blinked in confusion. "What?..." she asked. “Yes Erika still haunts me, yes I used you to block her out but the only thing that makes a difference is that I didn’t plan on it becoming something else. I hid everything until that first kiss I gave you after that I just couldn’t deny it anymore. I couldn’t keep myself from wanting more and more of you…and when we thought you were dead…it just hit me. I took it harder than I did for Elise…harder than Erika….so much that I let that hatred…that that darkness in me escape….” He said trying to hold back his different emotions. “…when I’m with you….I am a different person than I am with anyone else….I…kept this from you because….I didn’t want you to know….” He said holding his elbows and looked down at the floor. “…so…just hit me all you want…” he said looking up at her and wiped the tears off her other cheek.  
She stood there nailed to the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Instead of pain there was something different there. She moved his hand away only to move forward and kiss him. He blinked shocked before slowly wrapping his arms around her pulling her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and swallowed. He stared at her for a few seconds searching her eyes for something before he reached down and lifted her up on him kissing her neck. She gasped a bit as she ran her hands through his short black hair massaging his scalp a bit. He laughed a bit before kissing up her neck to her jaw making his way to her lips. “How far you willing to go…” he whispered on her lips. "Well...that depends.." she said looking at him. "Depends on if you can keep up..." “Pfft keep up with someone on menopause…I don’t know I might want to reconsider this.” He said with his playful smile. She eyed him. She growled a bit. "I am going to kill you..." He chuckled a little. “I'll take my chances.” He said before dropping her legs but held on to her long enough to make sure she wouldn’t fall over before he darted to his room. “By the way you drink with older women you begin to look like them!” He hollered from his room.  
She irked. "You son of a.." she growled storming in after him to beat the shit out of him. He picked her up when she entered and gently dropped her on the bed before he crawled on it. “Which do you prefer…the snake or the hawk?” he asked resting his hands on her thighs squeezing them a little bit as he leaned in towards her. "You bite me and I'll smack you through that wall.." she warned him. He gave her a pouty look. “So the hawk then.” He said leaning in and kissing her gently as he let her thighs go and rested his hands on the bed. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He stuck his hands on her waist as he closed the space between their bodies. His hands slid down to her hips. Her face heated. Yep the alcohol was taking its full effect finally. That nagging feeling that was in the back of her head was quickly silenced. Her mind felt that nice fuzzy feeling. All that she could think about was how nice it felt to have Sasuke’s body up against hers. It was probably a good thing Naruto hadn't told any of his friends any personal information about Temari. Sasuke was about to find out why and her being drunk was definitely not in his favor.  
She pulled away and stared at him with hunger in her eyes. "What’s that look for?” He asked giving her his playful smile. She grinned. In one quick movement she had flipped him and was now sitting on him pinning him to the bed. "What look?" she asked innocently tracing circles on his chest with her index finger. He blinked at her before eyeing her. “You know what look I’m talking about.” He said smiling with a little edge. She smirked and leaned down to his ear. "I assure you..I don't know what your talking about..." she said licking his ear lobe as she sat back up and gave him a smug look. He gasped a little as his skin chilled and he shivered. “Careful…you might wake the snake up.” He said romantically as he smirked. "Well then..." she said leaning back down to his ear. "I'll just have to make sure it doesn't bite me..." she teased kissing around his ear. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I hate to disappoint you but…” he said flipping her over. “This one does bite.” He whispered before he kissed her shoulder and sucked on it massaging her skin with the tip of his tongue. "Mmph.." she said as her body relaxed a bit. He let her skin go before he sat up and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He then laid back down on her kissing her chest down to the small cleavage that was showing all while his hands slid up her legs and under dress to her hips gripping them tight. She smiled as she watched him. He may be having some fun but, soon...very soon. Temari was going to do what she liked to call 'training day'. She grunted when he grabbed her.  
Sesuke dunked his head under the water fall. He stared at the drops of water that dripped from the tip of his nose. He leaned back and gasped for air as he rubbed his bangs out of his face and stared up at the clear sky and at the moon. His sharingan faded out before he sighed closing his eyes. “I think that’ll work for tonight. My eyes hurt.” He said rubbing them with the heels of his hands. “Now to go see what Lily was talking about.” He said smiling as he looked back up at the sky. Lily sat on the couch and yawned as she flopped over on her side. Ichigo was not home yet so she probably could guess where he was.....and with who. Her mom was at the hospital. So She'd be stuck with the dork face brother for a while. She pulled her pj tank top down over her stomach and rolled on to her back sticking her feet over the edge of the couch. She pulled her short black shorts up a bit before staring at the ceiling in boredom. She needed something to do.  
Sesuke threw his arms up in the air and stretched. “Uhh…” he said as his back and shoulders popped before he slumped over. “That…felt good.” He said with a happy sigh. He walked up to the Uzumakis' door and knocked. He leaned back to look at some of the windows to see if he could pick up on any movement from inside. Lily had zoned out staring at the wall was.....pointless. She heard a knock and sat up blinking. "Wonder who...." she said getting up and walking to the door opening it. He looked back at the door and smiled. “Well hey there...sexy.” He said looking her up and down with his playful smile. She blinked before turning red. "...eh...wha....what is it?" she asked with embarrassment in her voice. 'Aww geez why'd he have to say that..' shce thought. “Um I was just stopping by to see what you meant earlier.” He said rocking back and forth on his feet. ".....oh...umm..uh..." she stuttered fidgeting a bit. He stuck his hands on the edge of the door frame at the top and leaned in towards her. “Hmm…” he said eyeing her with a smirk. "Uhhh..I uhh..." she tried to say. 'Great I'm trapped..how to get out of this one...' She thought. "Oh..well It was nothing." she lied. He looked down and nodded. “Well I just stopped by to check that out so good night.” He said letting the door frame go and kissed her on the cheek before turning around and took a few steps away from the door before turning back and smiling at her. “See you sometime tomorrow.” He said. "Umm Sesuke..." she said. He blinked causing his expression to change. “What is it?” he asked puzzled. "Umm..well....nobody's home...and I...don't like sitting alone. So umm..." she said staring from the ground and glancing at him. He smiled before walking back to the door. “I guess I could stay until your brother gets home.” She grinned and pulled him inside shutting the door as soon as he was in. She giggled. "Great....I don't know what I would be doing if you hadn't shown up.." she said walking passed him and into the living room and sitting back on the couch. He followed her and leaned on the back of the couch next to her. “I’m sure you would’ve found something to do since you have a great thing for imagination.” He said. She looked back at him and blinked. "Maybe..." she said with a grin. She scooted over a bit and patted next to her. "Sit.." she said. He walked around the couch and sat down next to her slouching down a bit. “What’s up?” he asked crossing his arms and bounced a leg. "Umm the ceiling...." she said pointing up with a silly grin. He eyed her. “Besides the ceiling.” He said grinning as well. "Ummm well..." she pondered a moment. "Well I kicked Ichigo's ass today...dumb jerk." she said. “Haha nice.” He said laughing. “I guess since you kicked his I have to watch mine.” He said. She eyed him. "Ha ha.." she said sarcastically pushing him a bit. “What was that for?” he asked holding his arm before gently hitting her in the side of the leg. "Hey!" she said defensively before punching him in the same arm. “Hey what?” he said grinning hitting her in the leg again a bit harder. She growled and moved so that she was now sitting on his lap. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart. "What..was that..was that an apology for hitting me?" she growled pulling a bit more. He winced in pain from his eye. “Lily…easy on the face…” he said grabbing her left wrist that was pulling on his right cheek. She let go of his right cheek but pulled harder on the left. "Well?" she asked in a warning tone. “If you want me to apologize then too bad, I won’t.” he said eyeing her with a some what of a smile. She eyed him. She let him go and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine." she said looking away.  
He rubbed his cheek before sticking his hands on her sides and pulled her closer to him. “Lily….” He whispered slowly. "...what.." she said not looking at him. “Lily…” he whispered again. She turned and looked at him. “I love you.” He said with his playful smile. She dropped her arms and blinked. "Wha..what..?" she asked not sure she had heard him. He wiggled to sit up straight before leaning in to her ear. “I…love…you.” He said before leaning back looking at her. Her lower lip quivered a bit. Her eyes started to water. "Sesuke.." she said barely a whisper. She took in a shuttering breath before tears fell from her eyes. “Hey what now?” he asked wiping her tears away with his thumbs before hugging her. She let a sob escape her lips before burying her head into his shoulder. “Lily…” he said hugging her tighter smiling. "You...don't know....how long.....I waited...for you to say that." she sobbed. “It’s always been there…I guess I just never said it verbally.” He said placing a hand on the back of her head sliding it down to her neck tangling his fingers in her hair. She cuddled up against him a bit. "....I love you too..." she said. He froze causing his heart to skip a beat before it pumped faster. “W-wwhat…” he stuttered shocked. She giggled before sitting up and looking him square in the eyes. "I...said....I....love...you." she said poking him in the forehead with each word. He jammed his eyes shut trying to hold back his emotions and be a man about this. A little sob escaped his lips before he rubbed an eye. “Damn dirt. I must’ve still had some on me from earlier.” He said now rubbing both of them. She smirked. He finally regained his composer and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looked at her. “Sorry about that….” He said smiling at her. "It's fine.."she said with a smile. He leaned in close to her. “Good…and you better not say anything to anyone about it either.” He said smirking. She nodded. "If I do may the Kyuubi take over me …" she teased. “Let’s hope it doesn’t.” he said kissing her. She kissed him back placing her hands on his chest. He stuck his hands on her hips when he got an idea. He laid down on the couch taking her with him. She giggled causing her to break the kiss. He pushed her up a bit so he could kiss her neck. “What’s so funny?” he whispered through his lips on her skin. "Last time you thought the couch was taboo cause you thought Ichi had some fun on here.." she giggled. He pulled away from her neck making a popping noise. “Yeeeahh…well we could go to your room but last time didn’t quite work out right.” He said pulling her back down where he could look at her face. "Well up until the last part..." she teased. “Yeah…we should’ve locked the door.” He joked.  
"And had my mom bust my door down and be even more angry?" she said arching an eyebrow. "Sides we don't lock doors here..Mom puts seals up." she said. “Yeah…at least you get seals. I get a genjutsu.” He said. She blinked."What?" she asked. “Yeah I get Tsukuyomi. It’s a sharingan genjutsu…it can cause mental damage rendering you incapable of battle for several days or in my case…suppress memories or thoughts like they never happened. It is a type of genjutsu just created for torture and pain.” He said looking away at the back of the couch snarling a lip at the thought. Lily looked at him sadly. “The last time he used it on me at least I think it’s the last time was on your birthday…he suppressed my memory of the day so I totally forgot that it was your birthday; that you and your mother was in Konoha….so when they told me that you were kidnapped I was so confused and lost until my father released the genjutsu…argh!! I just wanted to…something.” He growled as his sharingan twisted in. Lily wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “Che…the things our parents do to teach us a lesson…” he said coldly as his sharingan faded out. She smirked a bit. "Well if all else fails we could always send mom in to beat him up.." she teased. “Haha I would love to see that.” He said laughing.  
Sasuke sat up on his knees breathing heavy. He hadn’t felt like this since he was with Erika. He ran his fingers through his hair pushing the bangs back out of his face; only a few strands fell back into place. Temari grinned. "Don't tell me your worn out all ready.." she teased. He fell forward over her holding himself up causing more strands of his bangs to fall down. “Pfft over my dead body.” He said smirking. "That could be arranged.." she teased fixing his hair a bit. He shrugged a little. “Then you’ll have to explain to my children on why I suddenly disappeared.” "He went for a walk and didn't come back..." she recited. She giggled. “Pfft…like he would buy that…he knows I can’t just leave him to take care of his sister.” He said arching a brow. "You never know...." she said. He shrugged again before leaning down kissing her before he pulled away. “You know if he ever finds out about this he isn’t going to be one happy Uchiha.” He said. "Well..then..we'll just have to keep it hush hush then.." she said poking him on the nose with a grin. He smiled before laying down next to her and rested on an elbow holding his head up with a hand. “We will have to because he then will go tell a certain ‘someone’ about it and then she won’t be happy either.” He said running a finger from her collar bone down her chest and down to her belly button before laying his hand on it. She nodded. "More like kill us..." she said with a laugh. He chuckled before sighing. He looked over at the wall of photos, glancing at each one before stopping at the one flipped over. He looked down at the bed that was showing between their naked bodies as he began to draw circles on her belly. She giggled. "Stop that tickles.. "she said looking at him. He was in his own little world but was still enough there that he stopped drawing circles just too lightly tap on her. She rolled over to her side facing him. "What's with that look?" she asked. He turned his gaze to her. “Hmm…” he said blinking at her. She eyed him and reached up and grabbed his left cheek and pulled. "Well?" she asked. “Well what?” he asked puzzled. "What was that look?" she asked again. “Just…lost in thought…don’t worry about it.” He said laying down on his back and looked at her smiling. She let go of him and sighed. "Typical...one round and then they are off doing what they want..." she said. “…It’s not like I want to be lost in it…I just can’t help it…” He said reaching over and poking her in the cheek. She eyed him. "Well then..." she said sitting up and moving to sit on him. "I'll just have to make it so that you can't think..." she said eyeing him. “Che…good luck with that, my brain is constantly thinking about something.” He said holding her thighs as he stared at the hicky on her leg that he gave her. She had about 5 or 6 in various spots on her. "Oh I wouldn't tempt me....I have ways that make others obey..." she said with a smug look. He laughed. “Was any of them Uchihas?” He asked sticking his hands up behind his head and smirking at her. "No...." she said leaning down to his ear kissing it before whispering. "But after this..I wouldn't doubt you'd be at my feet after I'm done with you." She teased. His skin shivered. “We'll see about that.” He said whispering in her ear.  
Lily yawned. Her eyes began to droop. “Is someone getting tired?” Sesuke asked Lily. "Mmph.." Lily replied snuggling against him a bit more. He smiled closing his eyes. “I guess that is a yes.” He whispered. Lily moved her leg and wrapped it around him. She closed her eyes as well. He stifled a yawn before opening his eyes. “Lily…I got to go.” He said nudging her a little. "No...stay..." she said in a whiny voice. “You know that I can’t…my father finds out it’ll be the end of me for a few days.” He said sadly. "I'll beat em...with a stick..." she said before yawning. He laughed a bit. “Is it sad to say I can see you doing that?” he asked. "No......" she said yawning again. "Better..use...a tree then..." she mumbled off. “Haha…well since you want me to stay we can’t share the couch. A guy has to stretch out some.” He said smirking. She answered him with a light snore. He eyed her kindly before yawning again. “I guess I can get…use to…it.” He said drifting off to sleep himself. Ichigo yawned as he walked home. He mumbled something about getting some sleep. He opened the door slipped his shoes off and walked into the living room. He looked around a bit before walking up the stairs to his bed and flopping down on it instantly falling asleep.  
Sasuke rolled over to get away from the sun that was shining through the window. He stared at the wall before sitting up and rubbed his eyes crawling out of bed and slipped on his pants before going over to his closet getting some clothes out and left the room for the bathroom. “To early for this…” he growled sliding on the bathroom door as he opened it. Temari snuggled further into the covers. A few minutes later Sasuke came back into his bedroom shaking the back of his head trying to dry his hair. He threw his wet towel on the floor before going over to the bed and crawled over Temari shoving her hard. “Hey.” He growled. "Mmph..." she whined cracking open her eyes a little. “I hate to be rude and all but you need to get out of here before Sesuke gets back. I’m going to pick up Eriese from her friends house.” He said shoving her hard again. She nodded. "Yeah yeah..." she said giving him a look between a glare and a confused look. He smirked before back off the bed and left the room again pulling the door shut. "Well..good morning to you too.." she said sarcastically rubbing her eyes. Temari sat up and wrapped the covers around her.


	39. Chapter 39

Sesuke had an arm thrown over the couch’s arm while the other was still wrapped around Lily. He was complete zonked out and was snoring lightly with his head resting against his arm. Lily woke up with a yawn. She slowly slipped away from Sesuke and stood. She walked around the couch and up the stairs to the bathroom with a yawn. Ichigo yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He got out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom opening the door only to have Lily yell at him and get a bottle of shampoo thrown at him. He quickly shut the door before anything else could be thrown at him. He yawned again and walked downstairs. He was going to go sit on the couch when. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" He yelled pointing at Sesuke. Sesuke stretched before rolling over facing the back of the couch. “Five more…minu..tes…” he mumbled curling up a little and burying his head in the corner of the couch. Ichigo growled he picked up one of Lily's magazines rolled it up and whacked Sesuke. “…eeehhh….please just a…few…more…” Sesuke mumbled curling up a little more. "Oh I'll give you more you bastard!!!" He growled whacking him harder. Sesuke sat up and glared at Ichigo his sharingan showing. “Damn you!!!” He growled half awake. Ichigo whacked him one more time on the head. "The hell you think your doing!!" he growled back his eyes turning red. Sesuke held his head from the pain the magazine gave him. “It looks like I was trying to sleep!!” he hissed glaring up at him. Ichigo growled. "Yeah on MY couch and in MY house.." he said. Lily walked down stairs. 'oh great...' she thought. "Ichi get upstairs..." she ordered. Ichigo turned on her. "The hell are you thinking letting him stay here!!" he snapped. Lily crossed her arms and tapped a foot. Ichigo tsked dropped the magazine and stuffed his hands in his pockets before going upstairs stomping the whole way up. Lily sighed. "Idiot.." she muttered.  
Sesuke jolted up off the couch and headed to the front door. “I’m going to get freaking murdered!” He said making it to the door and started pulling a shoe on and nearly falling over. Lily walked up next to him. "No you're not.." she said trying to sound reassuring. Sesuke slipped on the other shoe on and looked at her. “Lily you don’t live with my father. One he’s not a morning person and two he hates when I’m late. If I’m not there when he wakes up I’m going to have a Chidori and a fireball greeting me at the door.” He said yanking the door open. "Well do you want me to go with you so that if he does I'll knock him out?" she asked holding up a fist as she grinned. He smiled. “It’s up to you. I just hope that he let’s me in long enough to explain somethings before I do get murdered.” He said leaning in and pecking her on the lips before stepping through the door to the outside. "YOU GO WITH HIM I'M TELLING MOM!!!" came Ichigo's voice from upstairs. Lily irked. "Damn...." she said. She stepped into the doorway. "Sorry Sesuke....I guess I can't.." she said sulking. He turned to her and smiled hugging her. “Don’t worry about it maybe we can do something later.” He said holding her tight. She hugged him back. "Maybe..." she said with a giggle. “Well I better get going before he comes looking for me.” He said pulling away and took off to the street. “Later Lily!!” He yelled turning back and waved before turning back and headed to his house. She smiled a waved back. As soon as he was out of sight she dropped her hand and sighed. She walked back into the house and shut the door.  
Temari was fuming. She had searched everywhere and still had not found her underwear. "That..ass.." she mumbled. She had found her dress no sweat her underwear however were no where to be found. She stood there arms crossed. She slipped on her dress and walked around for the hundredth time. She growled and got on her knees and looked under the bed with caution. Who knows what crap was under there. She stuck her hand under and felt around. A snake hissed when she touched it. It then curled around where its head faced her hissing more. Temari epped and jumped up and on the bed. "Damn him!!" she yelled. The snake crawled out just to go and hide under the dresser. Sesuke opened the front door slowly as he peered around to make sure that his father wasn’t there or some trap was set to activate when he came through the door. When he thought it was clear he walked in and slipped his shoes off just to go tiptoeing through the house checking each room carefully just in case he was going to be ambushed. He went by Eriese’s room just to see that it was the same when he left yesterday. “She better not be in my room.” He growled quietly as he opened his door slowly looking around. “Maybe she’s in his room.” He said as he walked back down the porch quietly heading to his father’s room. Temari shivered as she watched the snake crawl away. She blinked when she noticed a small lump under the covers. She pulled them over and there were her underwear. She grinned and held them up like she won an award or something.  
Sesuke knocked on his father’s door before opening it. “Hey I just came to see…THE HELL!!!!!!!!” he yelled pointing at Temari as he walked into the room. Temari jumped and quickly hid her underwear behind her back. "Ah....uh..Sesuke...." she said surprised. “The hell you doing here!!!” he growled his finger that he was pointing with beginning to shake. "Ummm well I uh..." she stuttered. 'Damn it how to get out of this one...' she thought. "Well you...see.....Sasuke and I.....had a bet....to...see who's bed was more comfy and well..." she lied hoping he'd buy it. “Bullshit! You’re supposed to be at the hospital and Lily said that she was home alone last night until I got there! So tell me the fucking truth!!” he growled as his sharingan twisted in. She sweat dropped. 'Damnit Sasuke where are you when I need you...' she thought. "Well...uh....I snuck out to get drunk..." she said trying to buy some time hoping Sasuke was going to bust through the door and get her out of this one. Sesuke’s good eye began to twitch as his glare narrowed. “You snuck out to get drunk? How the hell did you end up here?!!!” he hissed before the front door closed and Eriese went bouncing towards Sesuke’s room.  
“SEKE!!! HARU SAYS ELLO!!!” she yelled. Sesuke growled leaving his father’s room and stood glaring towards the doorway that went to the front part of the house. Sasuke walked through rubbing the back of his neck before he looked up. “Hey Sesuke you’re late.” Sasuke said with edge. “You want to explain why Temari is in your room!!!” Sesuke hissed balling his hands up into fists. Sasuke irked. ‘Damn you Temari I told you to be gone by the time he got home.’ He thought. Temari took the opportunity to slip her underwear on and slipped off the bed standing. She quickly weaved a sign and disappeared in a gust of wind. She'd have to come back for her shoes later.  
“Sesuke…let me explain.” Sasuke said leveling his eyes to match the glare of his son. “No…what is there to explain. You took the opportunity of me being out training and my sister was where, at the fucking Punk’s house all night so that you can sleep with the one person I care for’s mother?!! I handled you being with Elise but Temari!!! How could you do that to me?! How could she do that to Lily?!” Sesuke growled just as a fourth pinwheel slid into his sharingan, but this wasn’t a regular black pinwheel, this one was white. “Sesuke…calm down and let’s talk about this.” Sasuke said trying to reason with him until he was pinned up against the wall with Sesuke’s right arm across his neck and his left hand had a Chidori. “CALM DOWN!!! YOU TRADER!!! You always say that Lily and I can’t be together because of the family rivalries and what do you go and do!! I bet this has been going on for awhile and you just been hiding it!! I bet that is why you never wanted me and Lily to be together because you where banging her mother!!!” Sesuke growled. “Will you shut up and let me talk!!!” Sasuke growled as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan twisted in. “No I won’t shut up because for once I’m getting in what I want to say and you can’t do anything about it!!!” Sesuke yelled as he shoved more against his father’s throat. “You…don’t think I can’t do anything about it. You’re wrong.” Sasuke said coldly staring into his son’s eyes. “It. Won’t. Work.” Sesuke said in a tone that gave Sasuke chills.  
He was right, Tsukuyomi wasn’t reaching into his son’s mind. ‘That pinwheel….it must be countering it somehow…’ Sasuke thought growling. “How could you two do this to us…I bet Lily doesn’t even know!!” Sesuke hissed. “I don’t want you to say anything about this to her.” Sasuke said grabbing his son’s left hand and gripped it tight forcing the Chidori to disappear. “You can’t stop me. She has the right to know!!” Sesuke yelled as he shoved away from his father and headed to the door. “Sesuke!!” Sasuke yelled as he followed his son to the front door. Eriese was peering out from the side of her brother’s bedroom door frame crying after witnessing the whole thing. She darted to her room and hid under her bed holding her dino close to her. “Mama…” she mumbled before burying her head into the floor. Sesuke stormed to the front door and slipped his shoes on. “Sesuke stop!” Sasuke yelled grabbing onto his son’s shoulder and twisted him around. Sesuke gave his father a look that could freeze Suna over. “Let go of me.” “Not until you calm down.” Sasuke said. Sesuke growled before shoving his father’s hand off his shoulder and bolted out of the door. Sasuke went after him just to stare at an empty street. “FUCK!!” he growled turning and going back inside slamming the door shut.  
Temari bolted into the house causing Lily to jump off the couch. "What?" she asked. Temari walked passed the living room and hurried upstairs. "Mom?" Lily asked as she heard a bedroom door slam shut. She whinced. She was so confused. Ichigo peaked his head out from the kitchen. "What's with her?" he asked. Lily shook her head in confusion. Temari opened Naruto's closet and slipped inside. She moved to part of the wall before pulling a tiny string that caused a square opening to appear. She slipped inside and shut the wall piece back into place. Naruto had made this in case something had happened. She drew her knees up to her chest and laid her head against her knees. She'd really really REALLY fucked up this time. She started to curse underwear and the person who invented it. Lily walked upstairs and to her mother's door. She knocked. "Mom?" she asked. No answer. Lily grabbed onto the knob and opened the door to find it empty. She blinked. "Mom?" she called again. Lily sighed she knew where her mother was and if she was guessing right something happened and her mother wouldn't be coming out of that hole for a long while. She shut the door quietly and walked down stairs. Ichigo peaked around the corner. "Well?" he asked. She shook her head. He sighed. "Well best wait..She'll come out ..after all she's gotta eat sometime.." he told her. Lily nodded in agreement. Ichigo wrapped an arm around Lily and walked her back over to the couch sitting her down. He handed her the magazine. "Trust me..by the time you get done reading this..she'll be out.." he said as she took it and opened it up to the first page sitting back. He smiled and sat down next to her glancing over her shoulder as she read.  
Sasuke stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. He snarled glaring at the picture frames. All of them witnessed the night but the one of Erika. “Che…” he growled going over and sitting at the foot of his bed on the floor. He leaned his head back against the frame before lifting it up and slamming it back a few times before looking at the frames again. He stared at the one with his parents in it. “You always made it look so easy when you where here.” He growled before kicking the wall making all of the pictures fall off the wall hitting the floor shattering glass everywhere.  
Sesuke stormed up to the Uzumakis door and knocked. “If I get anyone besides Lily I’m killing them.” He growled tightening his fists till they were white. Lily blinked when she heard a knock. "I'll get it.." she told Ichigo and handed him the magazine. Ichigo nodded as she stood and walked to the door. Ichigo snickered as he opened the magazine to a picture of a girl wearing the lastest Kunoichi fashion. He had a perverted look on his face. Lily opened the door and blinked. "Sesuke..what..." “Can we talk…” he asked coldly. She blinked and looked back towards the living room. She then looked back at him. "S-sure.." she said walking out and shutting the door behind her. "What...is..it?" she asked leaning against the now closed door. “You probably won’t believe me…” he started closing his eyes to try to subside his anger enough to release his sharingan. He opened his eyes just as it faded away. “…but…I thought you should know…that…” He continued starting to shake a little. “Your mother stayed the night at my house last night…with my father…” he said before his upper lip twitched and his sharingan twisted back in. Lily blinked slowly. "Wha..what?" she asked putting on one of her silly smiles. He looked down at the ground trying to avoid looking at her with his sharingan out. “Our parents slept together last night.” He growled tightening his fists even more making some of his knuckles pop. Lily's mind went blank. She tried to think but her head was starting to hurt. Her knees felt weak. Her smile dropped and she stared at the floor her hair hiding her face. She felt her heart shatter in pieces. She didn't know what to say or do. Sesuke stood there shaking in anger and hatred. He just wanted to hit something. He backed away from Lily a few steps before a Chidori stream sparked around him causing part of a fence to explode into pieces down the street. “I had to tell you before my father catches me sometime to suppress It.” He whispered coldly as his left hand sparked again. The fox stirred. 'Are you going to let her live?' He asked Lily. Lily said nothing.  
"...Ar...arigato....Sesuke.." she said in a weird tone of voice. She got off the door and turned and opened it. She took a few steps in and didn't even turn to shut the door as she walked slowly up the stairs. Ichigo turned around quickly as a feeling of killer intent was felt. "Lily?" he asked. She said nothing as she got to the top and turned and slowly walked towards her mothers room. "Lily!?" Ichigo hollered looking up now standing by the stairs. He looked from the door spotting Sesuke then back up to her. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled.“I told her that our parents are traitors.” He growled coldly as he glared at Ichigo from the door way. Ichigo growled and stormed over to him grabbing him by the shirt. His eyes blazing red with anger. "The hell are you talking about?!" he growled. “Your mother fucking slept with my father! That is what the hell I’m talking about!!” Sesuke snapped holding onto Ichigo’s arm. Ichigo gave him a look of confusion then in changed to hurt. "Are you a fucking idiot you just told her that like nothing was wrong!!!" he yelled. "Something like that could trigger a full take over from the fox!!" he growled letting him go and running back into the house. "LILY DON'T!!!" he yelled. Lily stood in front of the wall that held the hidden space. She punched the wall making it crack and crumble. Temari sat there her eyes widen in fear. "..L-Lily?" she asked standing there in front of her was not her daughter. It was something evil. Lily's eyes were red but she had no emotion on her face.  
Lily reached in and grabbed Temari by the throat pulling her out in a swift movement. Lily started to squeeze her throat holding her off the ground a bit. "Lily....don't.." Temari tried to say clawing at her hand to let her go. Lily just stared at her as Temari fought for her life. Ichigo was half up the stairs when the Kyuubi's chakra was as thick as a fog. "Damnit..." He swore trying to get to the door but the Chakra wasn't allowing him. Lily watched as Temari was starting to struggle less and less. "Lil...y...." Temari said as her body was starting to go numb. The scroll inside Temari's bag began to glow. The one that Naruto had told her to keep with her at all times. The one that he said would help her if the kids were out of control. Lily stood inside her subconscious she was so angry that she wasn't thinking that this could kill her mother. The fox grinned as he urged her on. 'Do it...kill her...'He repeated. Temari was getting lightheaded, her left arm fell to her side. She shut her eyes as tears fell. 'So..this is it...' she thought as her right arm was starting to go limp. "LILY!" came a voice within her subconscious. Lily jumped as someone grabbed her arm. She blinked and looked at the person causing her eyes to widen. "Daddy?" she asked in almost a whisper. Naruto stood there holding on to her arm. "Let go..." he told her. Lily's grip around Temari loosened and Temari fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Naruto sighed with relief. Lily stood there in shock. How could her father be here? "Lily......" he said letting go of her and turning to face her. She blinked. "Never.......must you ever hurt your mother.." he said. Lily glared at him before punching him in the gut. "I hate you!!! If you hadn't.....She wouldn't have!!" she cried. Naruto stood there with a sad smile. "I know..." he said. "How could you know...you're dead!" she cried. Naruto leaned down and took hold of her shoulders. "The scroll.....in your mother's bag....I found a way to seal a part of myself there..." he said. Lily looked at him. ".....then.....the...cave in?" she asked. He smiled. "Its kinda hard to help a giant weasel dig out of a caved in tunnel..." he said. "So then..." she said. He nodded. "I know what's been going on...and I'm sorry I'm not there for you anymore but do you really think killing your mother is going to help anyone?" he asked her. She shook her head. He smirked. "...why would she..do..this to me..." Lily asked him. "I'm afraid I don't know that....maybe you two should talk.." he said standing up. "I..never want to see her again!" Lily said in anger. "Lillian..." He said using her full name. She looked up at him with such hurt in her eyes. "Give her a chance to explain..." he said placing his hand on her head. "After all..you are our family's peacekeeper." He said with a grin. She tried to smile but couldn't. "Do you remember what I told you?" he asked her. She nodded a bit. "That I had a task to try and bring true peace to the world..." she recited. He nodded. "That's right..." he said. "But dad..what does that mean?" she asked only to watch him fade away. Lily blinked and found herself standing in her mother's room. Temari laid on the floor breathing heavy. Tears welled up in her eyes. Ichigo watched as the chakra faded and ran into the room. "Lily..mom..." he said out of breath.  
Sesuke still stood in the door way. His anger and hatred rose so much that his mind had gone blank. He turned away from the door and walked to the street. He felt so betrayed not only by his father but the only person that was close enough to be a mother to him. He didn’t know where he was going as long as it wasn’t home or back to the Uzumakis. A few minutes passed and he stared down at his mother’s grave marker. “H-hey….mother…” he mumbled now on the verge of a mental break down. He fell to his knees and leaned on it. “I know I never got to meet you but…I wish you where here…” he said crying into her name. “I’m always here Sesuke.” Came a voice as someone placed their hand on his back. He jolted up to stare into blue eyes and a sweet smile. “You’ve grown so much my little Suke.” She said hugging him. “…h-how…” he mumbled afraid to move. She giggled. “You silly, you’re like your father in some ways more than others…your sharingan.” She said pulling back and looking at him. “My sharingan?” he asked confused. She nodded. “I hated your father showing me his sharingan to threaten me I’d figured he would do the same to you so…So before I died I put a little of me into you which gave you your frozen pinwheel.” She said wiping some of the tears from his face before fixing his collar of his shirt some. “Is that why Tsukuyomi wouldn’t work earlier?” he asked. She nodded again. “But besides that Sesuke…what your father has done don’t blame him and don’t blame Temari.” She said giving him a small smile. His face twisted up just thinking about the event again before he was poked in the forehead. “Stop that…talk with him like you’ve always wanted…” she said removing her fingers and kissed his forehead. “You’re going to leave again…” he said sadly. She smiled hugging him. “I told you…I’m always here…you just have to be patient.” She whispered in his ear. “And remember that I love you and your father so much.” She said squeezing him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. “I love you too Mother.” He sobbed before opening his eyes to stare into the double Os in his mother’s last name. He sat up and looked around to find that he was the only one there. He looked back at the marker before getting up and leaving the cemetery.  
Ichigo knelt down to Temari. "What the hell did you do?" he growled looking up at Lily with anger. Lily blinked. Ichigo checked Temari over and found that Lily hadn't done anything life threatening to her. "How could you hurt her...She's our mother!" he yelled. Lily wiped some tears away from her face. "Ichi.....don't..." Temari said weakly slowly trying to get up. Ichigo helped Temari into a sitting position. "Come on let's get you to Ino..." he said. Temari nodded a bit. Ichigo helped her to stand before picking her up in his arms. 'God Mom..you need to lose a pound or two..' Ichigo thought carrying her out of the room. Lily watched her brother leave with her mother. Lily moved over to the bed and fell down on it as she started to cry. Ichigo carried Temari out of the house and towards the hospital. "Is it..true?" he asked her not looking at her. Temari shut her eyes and nodded a bit. Ichigo sighed. "No use talking about it till your checked over kay." he said with a small smile. Temari nodded as they neared the entrance to the hospital.  
Sesuke closed his front door slowly before kicking his shoes off. He didn’t know what he was going to say let alone have a conversation with his father after biting his head off and almost running a Chidori through him. He walked to his father’s room and knocked lightly before opening it. Sasuke tilted his head back and looked at the door before looking at the wall again. “You come to finish the job?” he asked with edge. “I came…to actually talk…” Sesuke said looking down at the floor. “Well get your Uchiha ass in here and we’ll talk.” Sasuke growled standing and looked at his son. Sesuke nodded before walking to the room and closed the door. He went over and sat on the floor next to his father’s bed. Sasuke sat down next to him. “Why…” Sesuke asked looking at his father. Sasuke stared at his closet before looking Sesuke. “…I care for her…just about as much as you do Lily.” “More than mother or Elise?” “She’s right there with them. Women in my life that I just can’t forget.” Sasuke said smiling a bit. Sesuke nodded. “For how long?” “Awhile now…” “Then why now?” “She came to me for answers and…it just happened…” Sasuke said looking at the floor. “You plan to make it permanent?” “….probably not….since it conflicts with you and Lily.” Sasuke said looking back at his son. Sesuke nodded. “I…met mother…somewhat…” Sesuke said smiling. Sasuke blinked in shock at him. “When…how…” he asked. “I went to visit her…at the cemetery and she was there…she gave me the frozen pinwheel…it’s suppose to stop you from threatening me with the sharingan like you did her.” Sesuke said with a smile. Sasuke blinked confused before smiling as well. “She hated the sharingan…I don’t blame her for doing that.” Sasuke said leaning his head back on the bed. “She said that she loves you…I can see why you fell in love with her...” Sesuke said.  
“Yeah…she’s something different…so…you tell Lily?” Sasuke asked. Sesuke drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them. “She was going to kill Temari….and I was going to let her do it too.” Sesuke said sadly before he was caught in a head lock and had a fist rubbed in his head. “The hell is wrong with you! You know that you can’t tell the Uzumakis something dramatic as that!!” Sasuke snapped twisting his fist more into his son’s head. “Ow ow ow ow ow!!!! Hey I thought she needed to know!!!” Sesuke snapped back.  
Ichigo carried Temari in and walked to the front desk. "Is Ino here?" he asked the nurse. “Yeah she’s in her office.” The nurse said pointing down a hallway. Ichigo nodded and walked down to Ino's office knocking a bit. “Come on in!” Ino hollered from inside. Ichigo moved and opened the door. He let is swing open before walking in. "Guess who it is.." he said with a grin. “ICHI-KUN!!” Moriko yelled smiling at him from a chair in the corner. “And my number one skipper.” Ino said looking up from a stack of papers as she sat behind her desk. He laughed nervously. "Haha..." he said. "Anyway...Mom needs to be looked over..." he said cutting to the point. “What did she do now, get hurt trying to climb back into her hospital room?” Ino asked standing up and leaving her desk. “You can set her down here.” Ino said pulling a chair from the wall and pulled it to the middle of the room. Ichigo moved and set Temari down. "Actually no..its more of a personal matter." he said trying not to tell the two most talkative girls in all of Konoha. Ino eyed him suspiciously before kneeling down in front of Temari. “Hey Temari…I need to know what hurts so I need to know where to examine.” Ino said smiling at her. Temari raised her left hand shaking and pointed at her throat before dropping her hand back down on her lap. Ino nodded before standing and going behind the chair and applied chakra to Temari’s neck. “Girl what did you do…what ever it was it was strong enough crush a few things but not life threatening or needs to be removed.” Ino said with a studious look. “Probably a little surgery and I know you’ll hate it but a few nights in the hospital with some good rest you should be fine.” Ino said. Temari balled her hands into fists as tears fell down her face onto her lap.  
Ichigo sighed. "Well that's good and this time you're staying put...no more escapes for you." Ichigo said. Ino gently hugged Temari before glancing at the clock. “Moriko Nara, you are late helping your grandmother. Ferns need lots of love.” Ino said letting Temari go and eyeballed her daughter. Moriko irked before slouching. “How troublesome. I hate ferns. I hate any other plant that is like them too.” Moriko whined standing and walked over to the door but without stopping next to Ichigo and hugged him. “Missed you. See you soon.” She said before kissing his cheek. He grinned. "Uh...yeah.." he said. She giggled before letting him go and poked him in the side. “Catch you later.” She said winking before leaving. Ino hugged her self as hearts formed around her. “You two are so adorable together!!! I can’t wait for you two to start having children of your own!!!” Ino said all cutesy and loveable. Ichigo irked. Both at being poked and the whole Ino weird lovey moment. “Besides you two being adorable I’m going to go get you-.” Ino started poking Temari gently in the knee. “An operation room and then a resting room set up so we can get you back onto recovery.” Ino said before going over and gently hugging Ichigo and left her office smiling. Ichigo sighed. 'Crazy moms.' he thought. "Ichi....why..." Temari started to say. Ichigo blinked and walked over to her. "Why what?" he asked. ".....why....help...me..." she asked as more tears fell. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Well duh....you are my mother..." he said. Temari shook her head. "That....not...a...good reason..." she said. He sighed. He wasn't one to talk about how he really felt but...just this once he thought it wouldn't hurt. "Heh...well...I guess I'd have to say that...If I lost you again I don't know what I'd do..." he confessed. Temari looked up at her son. "When Sasuke told me....I just shut down...I didn't care about myself, Lily or....." he swallowed hard. "Moriko..So when you came back....I....promised myself that...I'd make sure you wouldn't do that again.." he said. "Ichigo.....you..can't stop fate...or death for that matter.." she said sadly. He nodded. "I know." he said. Temari smirked. "Since...since when did you become so much like Naruto?" she asled wiping some tears away. Ichigo grinned.  
“So how did your training go last night?” Sasuke asked. “It was alright…” Sesuke replied as he was trying to pull the snake out from under the dresser. “You’re blocking me out.” Sasuke said as his son sat back down next to him with the hissing snake. “Mmm…” Sesuke mumbled focusing as the snake wrapped around his hand and arm. “Sesuke, we are supposed to be talking not me talking and you listening.” Sasuke growled lightly. “I’m still trying to process my brain that you did this…I’m still trying to hold back the urge to just beat the shit out of you.” Sesuke said holding the snakes head back before it could bite him. “You holding it back for what reason?” “One I was told not to blame you and two I don’t want to be charged with murder.” “Heh…at least you didn’t get that gene.” Sasuke joked. “It’s there….I’m just trying to ignore it.” Sesuke said finally letting the snake bite his hand. Sasuke just smiled. “Well I’m sorry about this whole thing…I really didn’t plan on it going this far.” Sasuke said. “But it did…and that is what I don’t get…you are always fighting with me about being with Lily and yet it’s fine for you to be with Temari?” Sesuke growled as his upper lip snarled as his anger was slipping out. “Yeah…I do that because you both are still young and have yet a lot to learn…” Sasuke said pulling the snake off his son’s arm as the bite wound was beginning to turn purple. “Che…” Sesuke hissed looking away from his father.  
Ichigo crossed his arms. His mother had quickly told him what had happened before Ino decided to bust in. Ichigo shook his head. "You're mad...at...me...I understand.." Temari said looking down at the floor. He nodded. "I understand about...the whole...you wanting to find out why...but...don't you think you could have talked to him without being intoxicated?" he asked. Temari shook her head. "It wasn't like that at first..." she said. "I just....had to get out of here...." she sighed. "Ichi..sit..down...I have to tell you something.." she said. Ichigo grabbed a chair and scooted in over to her before sitting in it. "What is it?" he asked. Temari tried to relax but knowing what she was about to tell him could make him even more hurt and confused. "Ichi....when....when..Sasuke and I fought that person..the one who organized the whole group to kidnap you two...I found out...that..." she looked him in the eyes. "Sakura....was being used by them." she said. Ichigo blinked not sure what she was talking about. "Ichi.....that person...was the one who turned Sakura against us..." she said. Ichigo started to glare at her. "You're lying..." he said. He didn't want it to be true, he didn't want to lose the one person that he believed that his hate could be placed there. "No...Ichi...I'm not...it...explains why I killed her so easily..." she said sadly. Ichigo stood up from his chair. "So..all this time..." he said moving away from her to stare at the wall. "All this time..all this bad stuff...was because of some power hungry bitch.." he growled. Temari looked down at the floor. "Ichi....will you do me a favor?" she asked him. He didn't turn around but nodded. "Will...you tell Lily...and Tsunade....for me...." she asked. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah...I'll tell em about Sakura..but..." he turned around. "You..should talk to Lily...if and when she's ready..." he said. Temari nodded. "Anyway...I need to get back and make sure she's not run off or whatever....I'll bring you some clothes and some stuff to do while your here.." he said with a grin. Temari looked up and gave him a pouty face. "You know I can't stand this place..." she said. "Yeah well deal with it..cause if I get a message from Aunt Ino you're not in your room..I'll have Grandma come in with her "special" needle.." he said in a warning tone. Temari's eyes widen.  
“You know I won’t be able to stand you let alone talk to you for awhile.” Sesuke growled. Sasuke leaned his head back on the bed. “Yeah well just don’t run off and join some organization or something just to come back and kill us. You won’t win.” Sasuke said smirking. “Do you think this is a joke!!” Sesuke snapped standing. “No I don’t I’m just trying to make the conversation easier for the both of us.” Sasuke replied eyeing his son. “Well it isn’t helping so stop it!! It’s bad enough I have to have this conversation at all with you but you pulling smart remarks in return just makes it worst!” Sesuke hissed storming out of his father’s room and pulling the door hard to make it slam causing a few things to rattle. “Che…great now he’s acting like his mother…” Sasuke said leaning his head back on the bed.


	40. Chapter 40

Ino swung the door open wide. “Oh Temari!!!! It’s time for your little operation!!!” she yelled in a sing songy voice. Temari irked and leaned in her chair away from the door. Ichigo smirked. "Come on mom don't be a baby.." Ichigo said. Temari glared at him. "I'm...going to..smack you..." she warned him. “Do you think you can walk or do I need to have some one come in here to carry you?” Ino asked propping her door open. Ichigo eyed his mother. He knew that look she was giving him. "If you make a run for it...I'll have Ino get Tsunade..." he warned her. Temari looked from Ichigo to Ino before Ichigo could say anything further Temari got up trying to make it to the window but he caught her and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I'll carry her..." He told Ino. "No..no..no...I don't wanna.." Temari said trying to get down. "Stop being a baby.." Ichigo said walking over to the door. "Ok...ok..ok..I'm a baby..just don't.... make me stay here...." she said. Ino grinned. “It’s not that bad Temari…I gave you a room where you’ll like it so much you wouldn’t want to do anything but stay.” Ino said before leaving her office. “It’s this way.” She said walking down the hallway. Ichigo followed Ino. Temari lay there in defeat. "Damn.....hospitals.." she groaned. Ino lead them to a surgical room that had three or four medical nins inside waiting for them. “You can just lay her on the bed and we can take it from here.” Ino said to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and set Temari down.  
Temari lay there and crossed her arms. "I'm....killing...all of you..." she growled. Ichigo smirked. "Well I'll be back later..try not to kill them in your sleep mom.." he said walking out the door. Temari hmphed. Ino smiled before closing the door. “Alright men, we have a throat to fix!” Ino barked as she walked over to Temari and prepared to get to work when her eye caught something. She poked the bruise on Temari’s shoulder. “Is this what I think it is?” Ino asked eyeballing Temari. Temari whinced a bit. "No it's not what it looks like!" she snapped. Ino raised an eyebrow. “Then what is it?” “There’s another one here Ino.” One of the medical nins said poking the one on Temari’s leg. "I...fell.." Temari said. Ino’s eyebrow twitched. “You don’t get bruises like this when you fall.” Ino said getting closer to the one she was poking and examining it. "I..fell..on some rocks...." Temari said glaring at her. “Mmmhmmm….” Ino said slightly pinching the bruise. “Ino, she’s been bitten by a snake recently as well.” Another nin said moving Temari’s arm around to show the slightly purple bite. “There’s one on her other leg as well.” The nin that was poking the bruise on Temari’s leg said pointing to the snake bite on her leg. Ino eyeballed Temari again. “Did you get playful with a snake?” Ino hinted.  
Temari growled. "No I did not!!!" She snapped. “She’s getting defensive Ino.” A medical nin said holding up a needle. “Temari…if you didn’t then explain the bites…because you don’t get those from a fall either.” Ino said grinning. Temari was being backed into a corner. 'Damn her...' she thought. Well she had one of two options. Tell them..and be the talk or all of Konoha and Suna and everywhere else, make Lily and Sesuke hate her more cause people knew, and possibly be branded a whore. Or she could go with the second option and play dead. Playing dead was sounding really good right about now. "Hmph.." Temari said. Nope option three keep her mouth shut. “If you don’t tell me…I will have to do some test to get my answers.” Ino said evilly grabbing a swab off the side table against the wall and held it up. Temari looked at her terrified. "You do and I'm going to knock you through that wall..." Temari growled. “Then what are you hiding Uzumaki?” Ino asked sticking her hands on her hips. The medical nins was just watching the two going back and forth as they kinda huddled together. "I'm not hiding anything...Nara.." Temari said with edge. Temari was praying for one of two things. Sesuke barging in and attempting to kill her so she could escape the mad doctor or Ichigo busting in saying something was wrong with Lily. One of the two would work. “Alright fine, guys strap her down. We have a job to do.” Ino said dropping it but still had a smirk on her face as three medical nins strapped Temari’s arms and legs down as the other one checked the needle again before going over and sticking it in Temari’s arm. Ino giggled. “This will be over before you know it.” She said smiling sweetly at Temari. Temari glared at Ino before falling asleep.  
Eriese crawled out from under her bed after awhile of listening to her brother yell and complain and throw stuff around in his room. She snuck to the front of the house and slipped her shoes on before slipping out of the house. She ran down the street before slowing down some holding her dino by its little arm. She sobbed a little before wiping her face off. She then looked down the street towards the Uzumakis. “Un’le Igo…Lil…” she whimpered before trying to whistle but only produced air. She tried again and again until she got a small tone to escape her lips. She tried again but ending in failure. She started to cry before hugging her dino and making it squeak. “Wittle for me Dino.” She said squeezing him again.  
Ichigo sighed as he walked home. "Man..just one mess after another...I think I should get mom and Lily out to the beach for some R and R. That is if they aren't at each others throats." he said to himself stuffing his hands in his pockets as he turned on the street leading to his house.  
Eriese sobbed as she cried into her fists. Dino wasn’t much help as his squeakiness wasn’t loud enough so she threw him to the ground. “…mama…” she cried before falling to her knees. “…fix it…” she cried before completely sitting on the ground hugging her knees.  
Ichigo had started to kick a rock around as he neared home. He finally kicked it hard enough to send it airborne and into a neighbor's window. He irked and quickly turned the corner and hid up against the wall. "Geez..me and my bad luck." he groaned. He peered over the corner just to make sure no one was there. He sighed with relief that no one was around. "Safe..." he said with a grin turning around to spot something off. He spotted Eriese in the middle of the street. He looked around thinking Sesuke was around or that Sasuke for that matter but no one was around. "Hmm.." he said slowly making his way to her.  
Eriese stared at her stuffed friend before picking it up and tossing it way. “I don’t need your opinion!” she yelled as she watched it roll and face her again. She shed fresh tears as she crawled over to it and hugged it making it squeak again. “I sowwy…I didn’t mean to hurt you...it’s papa and seke…and mama not bein here to stop em…” she whimpered burying her face in its head. "Well..what have we got here.." Ichigo asked standing a bit away from her. He put on a silly grin. Eriese looked up with shock before her lower lip quivered. “…Un’le Igo….” She whispered before jumping to her feet and plowed into him sobbing into his leg. “You heard dino’s whittling!!” she cried gripping his pants in her tiny hand. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...yeah..." he said. "Alright what exactly do you think you're doing out here with out adult supervision?" he asked in a kind of serious tone. “…Papa…and Seke…fightin…Seke…almost chori papa...before he weft…now he plannin on leavin and not comin back….” She said between sobs. "Ah I see.." he said. 'Stupid idiots...' he thought. “…I couldn’t…handle hearin the fightin anymore specily with Mama not here…dino not helpin either…he keeps sayin that they’ll get over it but but…I don’t think so!!” she cried rubbing her forehead in his leg. He sighed before leaning down and picking her up in his arms. "Heh well....they'll get over it....it may take some time but I'm sure they'll be back to the way they were before." he said trying to sound reassuring. She shook her head in disagreement. “They always fight…sometimes it’s worst when Seke talks about Lil…but it is never like this one…Seke never got that mad….it was worst than Papa…” she said wiping some of her tears away on her sleeve before she tried to hold in another sob.  
Ichigo sighed a bit. "Hmm well...we'll just have to strap em all in chairs and make em sit there till they stop." He joked. She nodded a bit before lifting Dino up and making him kiss Ichigo on the cheek. “Can you fix em?” she mumbled looking over Dino’s head at him with big blue sad eyes as she whimpered a little. Ichigo irked a bit. That was like asking to make the moon stop showing up at night. "Well.." he began to say. 'Dah why do they always have to be like this..' he thought. "I ..guess...I could try..." he said. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. “You make Eri happy!!!” she cheered. "Uh..ha ha.." he said. 'Damn..what if I can't..' He thought. "Alright alright.." he said pulling her off him a bit. "Hmm..I got an Idea.." he said. "Kiddo how would you like to go on your very first Ninja D-rank mission?" he asked. She blinked at him before crossing her arms and hmphing. “Seke said that D-wank missions are for children and I’m not a child.” She said trying to hold back a smile. He blinked. "Okay..we'll make it an S-rank mission." he said with a silly grin. She thought about it for minute before making Dino kiss him again. “It a deal as long as I don’t have to kill anything…since mama said that I should be a pacifier when I grow up.” She said cocking her head to the side and smiled. He smirked. "Alright then first thing in our mission is to go to my house and check on Lily while getting some stuff for my mom..then were gonna go pick on Grandma Tsunade...Then We'll try making Sesuke and Sasuke stop fighting." he said telling her the entire plan. She nodded before squeezing Dino and making him squeak. “Dino agrees too!” she said before plopping a thumb in her mouth giggling. "Alright then dattebayo!" he said turning towards his house carrying her with him. Ichigo walked to the front door and opened it.  
He set Eriese down. "Lily's upstairs in my mom's room go poke her.." he instructed her. She saluted before turning and running to the stairs crawling up them. She tripped on the top step before getting up and looked around for the biggest room. She never had been upstairs before just the front room. “Lil…” she said hugging dino close to her as she peered into rooms. Ichigo sighed as he slipped off his shoes he then shut the door and walked upstairs as well. "That one.." He said in a low voice pointing down the hall and at the end on the left. Before he walked into his room for a minute to grab a deck of cards he had to bring to his mom. She nodded before running to the room. “Lil…” Eriese said standing in the doorway with a worried look. Lily was laying on the bed curled up in a ball. She had stopped crying about a minute ago but tears still ran down her face. She blinked when she heard her name being called and sat up a bit to look. “LIL!!” Eriese cheered running over and hid next to the side of the bed before jumping up. “BOO!” she said giggling. Lily blinked her lips twisted into a small smile. "...hey..." she said. Eriese smiled before reaching up on the bed and poked Lily in the knee. “Un’le Igo said to come poke you. So I poke you.” She said poking Lily’s knee again. "He did...did he?" she asked as Ichigo turned the corner into the room. "Yep.." he said going over to Temari's closet and finding all her clothes were stuffed in there and on the floor. He groaned. "How the hell does she find anything in this mess?" he asled leaning down and digging through the pile. "What..are you doing?" Lily asked. "Well..I'm bringing her some clothes and some stuff to do. She's gonna have to stay in the hospital for a while.." he said pulling out a tank top and throwing it over his head onto the floor behind him. Lily looked down on the bed. "She's fine by the way...." he said.  
Lily looked back up at him as he tossed a shirt out next. "What the hell do you think your doing? She's not a doll.." she said sliding off the bed and walking over to him pulling out a shirt and a skirt. She handed him the clothes. "There that it?" she asked. He irked. "Well.." he said pointing over to the dresser at the drawer marked to all guys as forbidden to go through. Lily sighed. "I'll get her an outfit you just go do whatever.." she said going over to the dresser and opening it. Ichigo sighed. Safe again. He thought walking out of the room to go get some more stuff. "Geez I swear guys don't know anything about fashion right Kiddo?" Lily asked looking over her shoulder at her. “HAI!” Eriese cheered bouncing a little. Lily smirked as she pulled out a pair of her moms underwear and a pair of socks. "There and..." Lily said closing the drawer and going over to one of the nightstands. She went to pick up her mothers favorite book but the scroll that was on it fell to the floor. Lily sighed she set the stuff she had and the book on the bed before picking up the scroll reading it to see what it was. She stood very still as she read. It was her father's last words to his family and friends. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she finished reading it. Eriese poked Lily’s leg as she looked up at her face with a worried look. “What the matter Lil?” she asked blinking. "Hmm oh..nothing..." Lily said rolling the scroll up and setting it back on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes before picking the stuff up. "Let's go bring this to Ichigo..." she said with a smile as she turned to walk out of the room.  
Eriese nodded before running past Lily out of the room almost falling to the floor as she turned to go down the hallway. “Lil helpin with the S-wank mission!! Lil helping with the S-wank mission!!!” Eriese cheered stopping and turning to Lily as she bounced. Lily grinned as she walked down the hall then down the stairs finding Ichigo in the hall way stuffing a bag with the clothes. Lily sighed. "Give me that you idiot..geez you can't even pack right.." Lily said grabbing the bag out of his hands and dumping the stuff on the side table. "I can so!" he said defensively. Lily rolled her eyes as she packed everything neatly and handed him back the bag. "Apparently not..." she said. Ichigo took the bag. "Pfft.." he said throwing the bag over his shoulder. "Also...." he said pulling her in so he could tell her about Sakura without Eriese hearing. He pulled back and looked at her after he was done telling her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Hey..I would ask Sasuke too confirm it but I think right now he'd kill me or worse they both would kill me.." he said. Lily nodded. "Also...why don't you go visit her....I know that.." "I don't want to talk to her!" Lily yelled storming into the kitchen. Ichigo sighed. "Well at least try..." he hollered.  
Eriese jumped on each step of the stairs individually before making to the bottom. She started twirling around in a circle holding her stuffed friend out in front of her by both arms. “I can’t wait till they are fixed!! Then it would be like when Mama was here!!” she said giggling, stopping, and almost falling over. Ichigo smirked. "Alright kiddo the first part of out mission is complete.." he said with a grin walking to the door slipping his shoes on and opening the door waiting on her. She ran over to the door before looking back at the kitchen. “Lil not comin?” she asked looking up at Ichigo. "Nope..Lily's got a stick up her butt so she can't come." he teased. “It isn’t Seke’s is it cuz Papa won’t like that.” Eriese said worried. Ichigo blinked. "Um yeah okay..then.." he said moving her out the door and onto the porch so he could shut the door. "Now we are gonna go find Grandma Tsunade.." He declared. “She might be at the party buildings.” Eriese said as she took off to the street. “She likes to drink her stinky water!!!” she cheered giggling. Ichigo's eye twitched. "Ha ha yeah..." he said following her.  
A few minutes later. "Alright...now the problem is which bar is she at.." He said as he walked down the street toward the restaurant district. Eriese took off giggling. “I know!!” she yelled before weaving in and out of people. Ichigo sighed as he tried to keep up with her. Eriese ran up to a bar with a bright sign above the entrance. “Granny Nade in here!!” She said pointing to it. Ichigo caught up to her and stopped to catch his breath. Geez when did he get so out of shape? He nodded and walked into the bar looking for Tsunade. Eriese followed him in before darting past him and over to a booth in a corner. “Granny Nade!!!” she yelled throwing her arms up in the air. Tsunade blinked at the Uchiha girl before smiling. “Well hey there cutie what brings you here? I know your father doesn’t drag you with him.” Tsunade said. Eriese crawled up into the booth seat across from Tsunade and laid her chin down on the table. “I’m here with Un’le Igo.” Eriese said grinning at her. Ichigo followed her up to the booth. "Well pretty soon the tourist brochure is going to state you a local tourist attraction Grandma." Ichigo teased. “And I can knock you back in diapers.” Tsunade teased in return eyeing him kindly as she moved a sake bottle away from Eriese as she tried to reach for it. “So what brings you two in here?” Tsunade asked as she leaned on the table towards Ichigo with a grin on her face. He irked. "Well...It's about some information Mom found out while going after our kidnappers." he said. “Oh…what kind of information?” Tsunade asked not looking away from him as she reached over and pulled the sake bottle from Eriese’s hands before she could take a sip. "About...Sakura..." he said kind of in a sad tone. “I see…” Tsunade said sitting back and looked at the table.  
Eriese grabbed the bottle and in one quick gulp had down it like she was drinking from a glass. She sat the bottle down before making a sick face. “Bleck!! I don’t see why oooo heeheehee.” Eriese said starting a giggling fit as her little cheeks turned red. “Bah child!!!” Tsunade yelled removing the bottle from in front of Eriese and sat it on her side. “Well lay it on me before she really bounces off the wall.” Tsunade said looking back at him. Ichigo irked. 'Great....' he thought. "Well turns out that the Leader of the group..umm..I can't remember the name. But she was the one that put a Genjutsu on Sakura so that she turned on us and well.." he trailed off looking at the floor. Tsunade looked over at Eriese as she swayed in a circle while staring at the light fixture ooing. Tsunade then nodded. “I knew something was up with her but you think that Sasuke would tell the difference…but that was a time where he was kinda distracted as well as your parents.” She said looking back at him. Ichigo nodded. Tsunade then smiled. “But what’s done is done and we can’t change what has came and gone but thank you for telling me. Now…you need to get her home…just tell her father that she had too many dumplings.” Tsunade said pointing to Eriese. Ichigo irked. "Are you kidding!" he half yelled. "Grandma he's not even in the best of moods right now.." he said in panic. “When is that man ever in the best of moods?” Tsunade asked on the verge of breaking out into a laugh. Eriese stopped looking at the light fixture and was now trying to catch a piece of fuzz in the air as she ooed at it. "No I mean he's really really REALLY! Not in a mood to be talked to..." he said. “Do I want to know what happened…is it the reason why she’s hanging out with you instead of her brother?” Tsunade asked watching the little girl fall backwards giggling and kicking at something totally random. "Umm well...yes and...well." he stuttered.  
Tsunade leaned towards him again. “Must be juicy….because Sesuke never lets his sister hang out with anyone unless he trusts them with his life.” Tsunade said eyeing him with a smile begging for more information. "Umm well sorry but I can't say.." he said. “Papa was with Granny Mari!!!” Eriese said rocking back and forth before banging her head off the table but instead of tears she laughed. Tsunade blinked. ‘Must be Sasuke in her…’ Tsunade thought before her glance shifted back to Ichigo. “With how?” she asked slowly. Ichigo irked. "I know nothing!" he lied. “Either you tell me or little miss drunk butt over there is.” Tsunade said pointing a finger at Eriese making her giggle. Ichigo sighed. 'May I die a quick death.' he thought as he leaned over and whispered. "Mom was with Sasuke all night.." Tsunade’s lips curved into an evil grin. “I knew there was something between them.” She said before throwing an arm up in the air. “WAITER!! I NEED A DOUBLE SHOT ROUND I HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE!!!!” she yelled. Eriese threw her arm up in the air like Tsunade and laughed. Ichigo sighed."yeah thats fine and all but...what about Lily.."he said with a worrid look.“I’m guessing she didn’t take the news all too great…I don’t blame her…did she hear it directly from your mother?” Tsunade asked. "well...that bastard Sesuke told her....and..well.....she....lost it and almost killed Mom....I don't know how but...I gusse Lily got a hold of herself before she killed mom."he said.Tsunade leaned back and wrapped her arms under her big breasts. “If Sesuke told her then he isn’t taking it so well either.” “Seke almost chori Papa!!” Eriese said bright eyed and blinking crazy. “Oi…what a mess…what was those two thinking…what was Sesuke thinking telling Lily…which goes back to what the hell where those two thinking?” Tsunade asked holding her forehead sighing.  
Ichigo shrugged. "Well....one Mom said Sasuke was the one to start it and two she was drunk and she wanted to know why he kissed her." he said.“I remember her being here with me yesterday ah yes it’s coming back now. Drinking contest she was on the floor doing something. I figured she was drunk and doing something odd but after that I don’t remember much but him kissing her….that is news…she denied that there wasn’t anything going on between them yesterday. LIAR!!” she yelled slamming a fist on the table almost making it crack. Eriese laughed throwing her fist on the table just to make a small thud. Ichigo irked. “Ichigo deliver a message to your mother that I will be paying her a visit real soon and for her not to hide or I will hunt her down and I won’t be happy if I have to.” Tsunade said looking at him as her second round of sake bottles was placed on her table. Eriese immediately started reaching for one before Tsuande picked them up and held them on her side of the table. He scratched his neck nervously. "Well actually she's stuck at the hospital so I don't think she'll be able to hide.." he said. "Ah yeah..I better go give this stuff to her..." he said adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Uhhh..how exactly am I going to explain you.." He said looking at Eriese. “Then I will pay her a visit at the hospital.” Tsunade said grinning. Eriese looked at Ichigo and threw her arms up in the air. “Weeeee!!!” she said falling backwards in the booth and landing on her dino making him squeak. “If anyone asks, she had too many dumplings. She’s not supposed to have sugar.” Tsunade said.  
He sighed. "Well it better work..otherwise Sasuke might have a fox pelt over his entrance.." he joked holding his arms out for Eriese. "Come on Kiddo time to go on the next part of our mission.." he said. “Oh he’ll like that. Not your head in general but the Kyuubi’s…yes he would like that.” Tsunade said. Eriese sat up and grabbed Dino before standing and wobbling eventually making it to Ichigo’s arms. “We are on an S-wank mission….so swoooshhhha.” Eriese said holding a finger to her lips before her head got top heavy and it fell against Ichigo’s shoulder. “Why room spinny?” she mumbled. Tsunade laughed. “Alright have fun with that one.” Tsunade said smiling. Ichigo laughed as he picked her up. "Heh..I'll try..." he said adjusting Eriese a bit before waving goodbye to Tsunade and leaving for the hospital. Eriese was leaning back and looking at everything upside down. “Weeeee….Un’le Igo…you swood stry bis swimtime!” she said giggling. He laughed a bit. "..heh...okay...let's not try to get too dizzy you throw up on me and I'm going to make you regret it.." he said in a childish voice. She giggled looking at him. “Un’le Igo wunny!!” she said making her dino kiss him on the cheek.  
He grinned as he finally made it to the hospital. "Okay kiddo....listen up...do not tell anyone that you had some sake...or I'll have a bunch of people after me.." he said as he opened the door and walked in. “Bo-kay.” She said hiccuping and grinned before hiccuping again. "Ah great.." he groaned as he walked up to the front desk. "Is Temari Uzumaki out of surgery yet?" he asked. The nurse looked up at him just as Eriese hiccuped again. “Um yes she is. Her room is across from Ino Nara’s office.” The nurse said pointing down to the hallway that had Ino’s office in it. "Thanks.." Ichigo said walking down the hall shaking his head. "Guess Aunt Ino was serious about which room she'd be in..." he said. Eriese stared up at the lights wide eyed ooing as she continued to hiccup. Ichigo adjusted Eriese before grabbing the door and opening it. “Granny Mari!!!” Eriese cheered almost leaning back and hitting her head on the door frame. Temari turned a bit to see who it was. "Oh...it's...you....two.." she said in a weak voice. Ichigo grinned. "Yep I caught me a little girl.." he teased walking in.


	41. Chapter 41

Temari sat up and leaned back a bit. Ichigo set Eriese down but kept a hand on her in case she fell over. Eriese started jumping up and down before losing her balance and banged up against his leg. “OOOooo….heeeheeehee-heeeeehheeee-….” She giggled hiccuping. Ichigo grinned nervously. "Ok kiddo chill out.." he said as he pulled the bag off his shoulder and stuck it on the bed. "There's enough stuff to do in there plus Lily picked out your outfit." He said. Temari looked at him. "Lily?" she asked. He nodded. Temari looked down at her lap. Ichigo sighed and moved to sit in a chair. "I talked to her like you asked but....she's still mad...well the good type of mad at least..." he said. Temari nodded. Eriese begin spinning and looking up at the ceiling before falling over. “Oof…heehee…Eri fell…Granny Mari bokay?” she said stumbling to get up. She eventually made it about the third try. Temari looked over at Eriese. "Yeah..I'm okay......" she said. She then turned on Ichigo. "What's wrong with her?" she asked pointing. “YAY!!!” Eriese cheered before going over to Ichigo and tried to climb up in his lap before falling down and stumbling backwards before trying again. "Oh well you know...sugar..." he said picking her up and setting her on his lap. Temari eyed him. “Stinky water!!!” Eriese cheered throwing her arms up in the air. “I had what Granny Nade had!” She said grinning. Ichigo irked. "Ah ha ha the things she comes up with.." he cowered.  
Temari glared at him. "Ichigo...I raised children..and I know what sugar does..and that isn't sugar." she growled. Ichigo sweat dropped. "You best not tell me she had sake cause so help me I'm going to kill you.." she said about ready to get out of bed. Eriese started rocking sideways. “Kill kill kill kill!!!!” she sang before she just froze. She swayed a little before. ZONK. She fell backwards asleep. Temari slipped out of bed and stood in front of him. Ichigo gulped. Temari sighed. "Hand her over.." she said. Ichigo nodded and handed Eriese to Temari. Temari adjusted her a bit before whacking Ichigo over the head. "You retard..giving a kid sake." she growled. "It wasn't me! Grandma..said to lie.." he said. Temari's eye twitched. "Both of you are dead when I get out of here." she said. “…mama…” Eriese mumbled snuggling up against Temari while plopping her thumb in her mouth. Temari looked at Eriese sadly and sighed. "Alright idiot tell me when she had it and how much.." she said moving back over to the bed and sitting down holding Eriese. "Umm a few minutes ago and..not much I don't think.." he said. Temari sighed again. "She's going to be sicker than a dog for another day at least." she said. Ichigo blinked. "How would you know?" he asked. Temari looked at him. "Oh when a certain four year old thought some sake was apple juice.." she said. Ichigo blinked and pointed at himself. Temari nodded. "That's one reason sake isn't allowed in the house.." she said. "Oh that's when I was sick for three days." he said. "Wait she's not gonna be that sick like I was?" he asked. Temari shook her head. "The sooner she throws up the better she'll feel..." She said. Ichigo nodded. "You my child aren't having any sake around my grandkids.." she warned him. He irked. Eriese buried her head into Temari as she began to cry in her sleep. “…mama…” she mumbled through her thumb. Temari smiled sadly at her and scooted back onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard.  
"I hate doing this.." she said. Ichigo blinked. "Doing what?" he asked. Temari looked at him. "When Sasuke would leave Sesuke when he was about this age he did the same thing..." she said. "What get drunk?" he joked. She glared at him. "No...call me mom....That's why after that I told Sasuke I couldn't help him anymore..." she said sadly. Ichigo blinked. "I don't understand..." he said. "Ichi.....I lost my mom..about Eriese's age...And I know how it is to not even know your mom like my brother did. I feel so bad for both of these kids....cause I know what its like." she said looking back at Eriese. "I could never replace Erika or Elise......so that's why...I don't think I can help Sasuke out anymore." she said. Ichigo blinked. "What I'm trying to say is...I can't stay here in Konoha anymore....As soon as I get the okay...I'm going back to Suna and leaving for good." She said. "Come on mom don't say that.." he said. "My mind's made up...I'm going to stay as far away from here as I can....So Lily can be with Sesuke." she said. Ichigo sighed. Eriese yawned before rubbing an eye. She then jolted up. “We still have to fix em!!” she yelled before yawning again. Temari blinked. "Fix who?" she asked. “Papa and Seke…” she said smiling before her face drooped. “They fightin…” she mumbled before laying back against Temari. Temari blinked. "Oh I see..." she looked to Ichigo mouthing the words. 'Why did you lie to her you cant fix them.' He irked and sulked. Temari turned back to Eriese. "So those two bakas are fighting huh...guess I'll have to beat em with a stick right?" she teased. “Seke almost chori Papa…now Seke thinkin of goin home….” Eriese said sadly before pulling her dino up under her chin and hugged it. “I’ve never seen them…this mad before.” She said. Temari felt really bad because one she was the cause of all this. "Well....when I get to feeling a bit better I'll sneak out and tell them if I hear they don't kiss and make up I'm gonna drop the weasel on them till the both agree not to fight." she said. Eriese nodded before looking over at Ichigo. “Un’le Igo…I think I swood get back home…I don’t want them chori each other when they find out I’m not there…” She mumbled before she hiccuped causing her to fall against Temari.  
Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...I'll probably get my ass kicked for kidnapping." he joked standing up. "I would go with you but....." Temari looked over towards the door. "I'm being watched..." she whispered. Ichigo laughed. "Well I don't blame Ino..." he said holding his arms out for Eriese. "Ready to go kiddo?" he asked. Eriese crawled over to him and climbed into his arms. “Bye bye Granny Mari…get bwedder.” She said going into a yawn. Temari smiled and waved. "Bye kiddo." she said. Ichigo adjusted Eriese before leaving. "Bye mom..." he said walking out the door and down the hall. Temari sighed.  
“Swo you gonna fix Papa and Seke?” Eriese mumbled rubbing an eye. "Well....I'm gonna try..and if that doesn't work...My mom will try..she's better at getting people not to argue.." he said grinning. "In fact that's how the Suna council got along...." he said walking to the door and leaving. Eriese smiled giggling before she blinked in confusion. “What’s Swuna? Seke always twalks about it.” "Hmm? Oh Suna is my second home...its wayyy out to the South in the desert...It's a lot like Konoha but its just around a lot of sand.." he said walking down the street. “Weally? Kinda like Koha is wike my second home?” she asked with a smile. He nodded. "Yep...exactly." he said turning a corner towards the Uchihas. “Maybe one day! I can visit Swuna and you can visit Gwaciers!!” She cheered throwing her arms up in the air. "Heh...maybe." he said with a silly grin as he walked up to the front door of the Uchihas and knocked. Eriese buried her head into Ichigo and whimpered. Within a minute or two the door swung open and Sesuke stood there with a cold glare. “I see you found my sister.” He growled. Eriese jumped a little when he spoke. Ichigo glared back. "Heh...yeah she was out in the middle of the street....alone." he said. “Eri…you know not to do that…” he growled. Eriese looked at her brother. “I know…I jwust couldn’t be there when you and Papa are fighting.” She said sadly. “Che…it’s his fault to begin with now get in here. You might catch something.” Sesuke snapped. Eriese nodded before looking at Ichigo. “Un’le Igo…you can pwut me down now.” She whispered to him.  
Ichigo set her down and smiled at her before standing and glaring back at Sesuke. “Thank you Un’le Igo.” She said smiling before she was yanked inside and Sesuke slammed the door shut. “The hell is wrong with you?! We’ve told you over and over not to go outside unless one of us is with you!” Sesuke snapped dragging her through the house. “I’m sorry!! I just couldn’t handle you and Papa fighting!” she cried back. “Well next time something like this happens leave something behind to let us know where you are at or what you plan to do. Don’t just get up and run off. It makes things worse!” Sesuke snapped before pushing her into her room. “….okay….” she said quietly hugging dino. “Che…its one thing after another.” Sesuke growled going back to his room and slamming the door shut. Eriese stood there scared stiff before going over to her bed pulling her pillow off of it and crawled under her bed again, snuggling in the back corner.   
Ichigo balled his fists up. "Pshaw..one of these days...." he growled. He felt a bit worried for Eriese but now that she was home he thought at least till one of them calmed down he'd try and say something to them. He turned stuffing his hands in his pockets and started to leave. "Maybe...I'll have Lily come over....She can have Eriese stay the night with her...at least till one of them calms down.." he mumbled.  
Sasuke came out of his room rubbing the sides of his forehead. “He is really doing a number on my nerves. He continues this I will be in my grave before he turns seventeen.” Sasuke said walking towards Sesuke’s room. “Hey…can we at least try to finish our-?” Sasuke started before a Chidori sharp spear shot through the door a few inches. “Or maybe not….you know you can’t stay in there forever. You’ll be needing something to eat and I know that you can’t go a day without seeing Lily.” Sasuke continued as the sharp spear creaked through the door more. “Fine I’ll leave but if you need anything-.” Sasuke said before the sharp spear disappeared just to have a kunai to replace it. “Pfft fine be that way.” Sasuke said turning and went into Eriese’s room. “Uh oh…where did my little jumping bean go?” Sasuke asked smiling a bit. “She better be in there or I’m going to hurt her!!!” Sesuke growled from next door. Eriese lightly squeezed her dino from under the bed. “She’s here so shut up!” Sasuke snapped before bending over and looking under the bed. “Hmph is someone scared?” he asked looking at his daughter who was curled up in a little ball in the corner. Eriese nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled. “Come on. Let’s get away from the DUCKASS before you start getting his crazy ideas.” Sasuke said before lying down on the floor and held his arms out to her. Eriese nodded before crawling out and into her father’s arms. Sasuke stood up and held her tight. “I’m sorry that you have to listen to this.” He said before she hiccuped.  
Ichigo walked through the door and slipped his shoes off before a flying pan was thrown his direction. He ducked just in time as it smashed up at the door then fell to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" he yelled storming off towards the kitchen where said pan was thrown from. Lily sat in the middle of the floor. The stove was on and whatever it was, was burning. "DAH!" Ichigo said running over and turning the stove off before glaring down at Lily. "What the hell are you trying to do? Burn the damn place down?!" he yelled. She looked up at him glaring. "I was trying to cook!" she said defensively. He sweat dropped. "What the hell for?! You know you can't cook that's why Mom was teaching you!" he said. "Well, she's not here and I'm not waiting on her!" she yelled back. Ichigo sighed. "Sometimes I wonder which side of the family you're from cause you're driving me nuts!" he yelled storming off to the living room. "Well I must not be from her side cause I'm not a whore!" she yelled back. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back around walked straight back to her and grabbed her by the shirt lifting her up a bit off the floor. "I....may not like it either...but I know damn well that she doesn't need more shit added on to this.." he growled. Lily glared at him. "Add more? What more could you possibly add on to this!!" she yelled pulling her shirt lose from his grip and standing on her feet. "Yeah..well there's a lot more to the whole she was with him..You'd know if you went and talked to her.." he growled dropping his hand to his side. "I don't need to know shit! Our mother slept with the person I care about's Father!!" she yelled. "Yeah but do you know why?" he yelled back. "Because she never wanted me with Sesuke in the first place!" she yelled. "Wrong....cause he was the one who made the first move on her!" he yelled. Lily blinked. "That's right...." he said. "I've said enough..this whole thing is giving me a headache....If you want to know anything go talk to her cause she's not going to be here anymore.." he said walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch.  
Lily walked in after him. "What do..you mean..shes not gonna be here anymore?" she asked. "Tsk....well she just told me she's going back to Suna and staying there...for good." he said. Lily blinked. "What? But.....there....there's nothing there in Suna." she said.  
“You never had the hiccups this bad.” Sasuke said sitting Eriese down on the kitchen counter as he got a cup down from the cabinet and filled it with water. “Drink that…all of it.” Sasuke said helping her hold the cup. She drank all off it before hiccuping again. He sighed picking her up and flipped her over and shook her a little making her giggle that was just interrupted with another hiccup. He sat her back down on the counter and gave her a pondering look. “Alright…what did you eat or drink?” he asked her. “Stinky water.” She said innocently. His head fell backwards as he whined. “Eriese…why?” he asked tickling her sides. “Heehee I was-thirsty.” She said hiccuping with a laugh. “Alright it’s official, no more hanging out with Grandma Tsunade.” Sasuke said before Sesuke stormed in and grabbed a few bright red tomatoes out of the fridge before pushing it shut. “Well isn’t it Mr. Poopy Pants.” Sasuke teased turning around looking at Sesuke. “Bite me.” Sesuke hissed before storming out of the kitchen and headed to the front door. “Where you going?!” Sasuke yelled and waited for a response only to hear the front door slam shut. “I think he just pulled a hypocrite on me.” Sasuke said poking Eriese in the stomach making her giggle.  
Lily looked down at the floor. "Mom's...gonna stay away...so that Sesuke and I can be together?" she repeated. Ichigo nodded. "I don't think that's going to help any....but..it's what she's going to do and I can't stop her." he said sighing before standing. "I need a nap...my head's killing me..." he said walking up the stairs and to his room shutting the door. Lily sighed as she leaned over the couch a bit only to slip further down the back of it to have her face buried in the couch. This day just couldn't get any worse.  
“You and Seke going to be fixed soon?” Eriese asked as she was being carried back to her room. “Mmm I don’t know the way he keeps going it might be a few days.” Sasuke said setting her down on her bed and reached under it to get her pillow. “Oh…Eri don’t like that…” she said sadly. Sasuke knelt down in front of her and smiled. “I know you don’t.” “Papa…what did you do with Granny Mari to make Seke mad?” she asked. Sasuke looked down at the floor then back to her. “You know how I told Haru’s mother that you could stay the night last night?” He said. She nodded. “It was something like that.” “Then why did Seke get mad?” “Well…Me being with Granny Mari that way kinda gets in the way of Sesuke being with Lily…and he doesn’t like that.” Sasuke said. ‘I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with a 3 yr old.’ He thought. “So is Granny Mari goin to be my new Mama?” she asked. Sasuke irked before sighing. “No Eri, Granny Mari isn’t going to be your new Mama…you only have one Mama.” Sasuke said hugging her. “So I won’t be like Seke and have two Mamas?” she asked sadly. “Yeah…” He said.  
Temari sighed. She had changed her clothes and was now sitting in the chair with the socks on her hands making them talk in weird voices back and forth to each other. Temari was getting bored. Escape was sounding so good right about now but with her new warden right across the hall and the fact that her door to her room did not lock nor could it be shut made this a problem. Temari got up and moved over to the chair that was propping the door open and looked out over the hall to Ino's office. Ino was writing something down in a scroll when she glanced up and eyed Temari. Temari stuck her hand up. "Ino...play with me.." she said in a childish voice as she moved the sock puppet to talk. “Temari you are supposed to be resting.” Ino said closing the scroll she was writing in to start another one. Temari held up the other sock puppet. "Rest, what is rest?" the left sock puppet asked the right one. The right one shook its head. "No clue!" it said. Temari grinned. Ino stopped writing and looked at her with a serious look. “Do I have to get Tsunade?” she asked. "Is there a problem?" the right one asked. "Nope no problem?" the left one said. "Problem? Problem?" they asked at the same time. Temari still had the grin on her face. Tsunade walked down the hallway to see the puppets hanging out the door talking to Ino. She twitched before she made it to the two doors. “Lady Tsunade!! Temari is disobeying her hospital orders to rest.” Ino said. Tsunade crossed her arms and looked at Temari before the puppets. “Does she need a shot?” Tsunade asked grinning at Temari. Temari irked. "No shot no shot no shot!!" The puppets said as Temari dropped her arms onto her lap. Temari hmphed. “That’s what I thought. Oh and Ino…I will be closing her door. I need to talk about her accident with her.” Tsunade said walking into the room and pulled the chair with Temari in it out of the way before shutting the door and leaned against it. Ino blinked. “Um…okay.” She said before going back to the scroll.  
Tsunade eyed Temari. Temari gulped. 'Great attempt at death twice in one day.''Temari thought as she pulled the socks off her hands and rolled them up in a ball throwing them over on the bed. “So tell me Temari…why did you lie to me?” Tsunade asked. Temari blinked. "What?" she asked trying to sound innocent. “Yesterday you denied that there was something going on between you and Sasuke but yet today I find out that something did happen. Mmmm child if you weren’t being monitored I would slap you to the moon and back.” Tsunade said. Temari crossed her arms. "Great...who's big mouth told you.." she asked. “That doesn’t matter because of the mess that this incident has caused my mouth will be sealed outside of this room. So spill…I might even get you out of here earlier than expected.” Tsunade said smirking. Temari eyed her. "Yeah right...you're going to have to go up against Ino and Ichigo..there's no way they'd let me leave.." she said looking away. “Well Ino can get over it or I will beat her and Ichigo…I’ll just knock him back into diapers.” Tsunade said crossing her arms under her breasts. Temari sighed. "Fine...I'll talk...bet half of Konoha knows by now..." she muttered before turning to look at Tsunade. "Alright...this is whats been up.." Temari began as she told Tsunade everything.  
After hearing everything Tsunade bit her thumb nail. “I should go hit him through the floor…both Uchiha boys for that matter. I just can’t believe that Sasuke would go through all of this even though he knew his son would react this way.” Tsunade said. Temari nodded and looked away. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Guess it's my turn to be the root of all hate around here.." she said in a low voice. “Well it shouldn’t be like this. It isn’t like you two were going to make it official…were you?” Tsunade asked eyeing Temari. Temari shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to Lily..." she said. “That is true…well we call it an accident since you were under the influence and Sasuke took advantage of that…wait that won’t work since that would make the Uchiha situation worse hmm….How do you plan to talk with Lily?” Tsunade asked. Temari shrugged. "I don't think I can..." Temari said. Tsunade sighed. “I’m sure that in due time she will come around and talk but the question is how long will the wait be?” Tsunade asked in thought. Temari sighed. "From what happened..today....I...can't be certain but, she may never talk to me again...." Temari said staring off at the wall. “I’m sure she will. She’ll be needing someone to talk girl stuff with because I know that her brother won’t.” Tsunade said. "I don't know..." Temari said turning to look at Tsunade. "A while back I caught him reading a girl's magazine....and he wasn't looking at the pictures either." She said with a small smile. Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Just give her time…” Tsunade said before she got that look on her face as she thought of something she wasn’t suppose to do. “Well since you’ve talked and been a good girl…in here at least…I can distract Ino and let you out of here as long as you come back eventually or I can leave and let you suffer, your choice.” Tsunade said with a smirk. "Aww but I wasn't done with my puppet show." she said looking bummed. "But if you put it that way....I could use some air.." she said with a grin. Tsunade grinned. “Oh and no Konoha doesn’t know about this and they won’t.” Tsunade said before opening the door and pulled Temari and the chair she was in back to prop the door open. “Ino…I want progress on Moriko!” Tsunade said sternly before going into Ino’s office and closing the door.


	42. Chapter 42

Temari grinned and nonchalantly slipping out of her room down the hall and out the door. She took a deep breath when she got outside and stepped down the steps to the street. "Can't really go anyway..without my shoes.." she said looking towards home. "Do I really want to go that way..." she asked herself. She sighed. "Well...I guess just a simple grab and go couldn't hurt." she said walking that way.  
Sasuke was standing behind his daughter holding her pigtails as she puked into the toilet. ‘I knew spinning her around would make her sick.’ He thought to himself. She was crying in between blows. “Remember this Eriese because when you are old enough to drink let this be a reminder not to do it.” He said as she whimpered in the bowl.  
Temari leaned against a wall holding her right foot up. That was the second rock she had stepped on. She growled that she was an idiot for leaving her shoes let alone an idiot for only being half way there. She sighed. "Could this day get any worse....wait...I don't want to jinx myself." she said. Sesuke turned the corner with his hands in his pockets. He sighed heavily before looking up and behold was Temari in his line of sight. It was like a volcano erupted in his soul and burned every nice thing in it. “….you….” he growled with his sharingan fully exposed in his coldest glare. Temari looked up from her foot over to Sesuke. 'Fuck...' She thought. 'What is this track me day?' she thought sarcastically as she let go of her foot and stood there. “I see Lily didn’t kill you after all.” Sesuke growled trying to keep his anger under the snapping point. "no...she didn't." Temari said looking down at the ground. Sesuke just wanted to break out laughing but a smile just slipped out. “I guess that is what makes me and her somewhat alike; can’t gather up enough hatred to kill those who betray us but yet the intent is still there.” He said making a fist in his left hand. Temari swallowed a bit. "I...would say I'm sorry but, Sorry doesn't cut it here.." she said. “No it doesn’t…so tell me…did you have fun…did he…clinch…your thirst?” He asked coldly. She shook her head. "It wasn't like...that..." she said. “You sure about that? That's what he portrayed it to be.” he said. Temari smirked a bit. "Well that's Sasuke for you...." she said. "Sesuke....it..wasn't like I intentionally did this....Sasuke was the one to start this. I..just don't know why I allowed it to get to a point where..I had to find out why...and plus me being sloshed at the time wasn't a bonus point either. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you or Lily..." she said. “But you did….you both did…and while he is at home going as if nothing happened the rest of us have to suffer!!! But…” he said as his mood did a complete 180 and he threw his hands back in his pockets. “Mother told me not to blame you or him…if that is the case then who am I to blame…” he asked sadly staring at the ground.  
Temari blinked and looked up at him. “Am I to blame myself or her for leaving us in the beginning…she…never said who…just not to blame you two…” he said removing his hands from his pockets to cross them as he looked off to the side before looking at the ground again. "Sesuke....please don't blame Erika on something I did. By all means..I think I should take the fall for this." She said. “But she said not to blame you…how can I blame you when she said not too?” he asked looking up at her before turning around to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Temari sighed a bit. "Some how..I just feel that somehow....If maybe..just maybe...this is all my fault to begin with. If Naruto and I hadn't....if Sakura hadn't gotten jealous only to be manipulated...if Tsunade and the other Sannin hadn't trained Naruto and the others like them....its just one big cycle of pain and suffering. It'll never stop. Not until it's broken. With each generation...hope is given that it will be broken. My generation has already continued it. So, its up too you guys. Besides...it's better to blame me cause I can take it.." She said with a smile. Sesuke stood there still wiping away his tears.  
“What are we going to do with him Temari?” Erika asked as she stood next to her with her arms crossed. Temari froze. Her eyes widen. 'Can't.....be...' Temari thought turning slowly and looking. Erika laughed. “To think he is so much like the man who raised him it’s kinda scary but he does have a little of everyone who ever taught him something in his crazy life. Some of them he has never met.” Erika said turning her head to look at Temari smiling. Temari couldn't believe it. She then looked straight ahead. "Okay Tema get yourself together there is not a dead friend standing there...you are just having visions from lack of sleep and near death experiences." she told herself. She looked again and jumped a bit. "Oh no..I've finally snapped..." Temari said in a panicked voice. “Is that how you treat me? After all these years? I should have him kill you.” Erika pouted in a teasing way turning her head away from Temari. "Uh...no..it's just..." Temari moved and poked her in the arm. "It's just...it's you right...not some freaking head game?" she asked poking her some more. Erika laughed. “If it was a head game you would be locked up in a padded room saying that there where shadows in the corners who were calling you a fruit. But yes it is me, Temari, so stop poking me like I’m dead…well…you know what I mean.” Erika said grabbing her hand to stop her from poking her. Temari blinked. "Okay...." she said still not believing this was real. "so....ummm....why...now?" she asked. “His world is crashing beneath him…and since he’s struggling with my words I’d figure you would have a better chance talking with him than Sasuke. Pfft that ass…he needs to get his mind straightened out.” Erika said nodding to Sesuke before going into a rant glaring off at something. Temari sighed. "This is all my fault.....I don't know what to say to him anymore. The only thing I figure I can do is leave and not come back here. Give him and Lily a chance to recover from this.." she said. Erika reached over and punched Temari in the arm. “The hell is wrong with you taking the back road out. They are only sixteen and you can’t control fate. Yes they have the right to be mad but you can’t let them walk over you like you are a door mat. Yes it was a one time thing and I know how Sasuke feels and all but he is just a big sissy…So you either continue letting them treat you like you are the child or you put your foot down and set them straight. That goes for Sasuke too….put your foot down on him too. Give him that mother look I know he hates.” Erika said with a grin.  
Temari rubbed her arm. "Geez..." she said with a pouty face. She looked over at Sesuke before sighing. "I'm getting too old for this.." she muttered. “At least you got old to do it but the best way to deal with Sesuke when he’s like this…be nice to him…hug him, baby him, stuff like that since he never really got a lot of it at home.” Erika said sadly but sweetly. Temari smirked. "Right.." Temari said.  
Temari looked at her before punching her back in the arm. "Next time...I won't hold back.." she said with grin. Erika rubbed her arm. “Ow…meanie.” Erika said rubbing her arm before sighing and looking at her son. “Well…he’s about to come out of his little fit so it was nice talking with you again Temari.” Erika said still rubbing her arm. Temari smirked. "Let's not make this a habit.....Seeing Naruto 4 years ago about drove me crazy." She said with a laugh. Erika laughed too. “It won’t be too much of a habit but with the way my family is going. I’ll be haunting both of them….but just remember who’s in charge and who is suppose to be learning.” Erika said before POOF she was gone in a blink.  
Temari blinked. She looked around just to make sure she was really gone before she sighed. 'I need a vacation after this...' Temari thought. Sesuke threw his head back and took a deep breath before looking up at the sky before he turned and stared at Temari. “You better not tell anyone about that….” He mumbled looking off at something before he crossed his arms. "My lips are sealed." She said with a smile before walking up to him and standing in front of him. “They better be…I still haven’t forgiven you for the last thing you did…” he said before he started to shake as the anger began to build up again as he thought about it. Temari smiled sadly before wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a hug. "I know." she said. He jumped in shock before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. “How could he do this to me….” He cried gripping the back of her shirt in his hands. "Sesuke try and understand....he wasn't doing this to hurt you. Sasuke.....he just needs to get his act together and quit being an ass." She said rubbing his back a bit. "I think a good ole intervention will help....that way...he'll have to sit there and talk..and talk like he means it." She said. Sesuke laughed in his sobs before nodding. “I didn’t mean to have Lily try and kill you…I just thought…that she should know…” he said trying to calm himself down. She smirked. "Well either way...she would have found out....And the fox would have loved the opportunity to kill me....so either way...it was bound to happen." she said. “Yeah….” He said. He took a deep breath. “…I even yelled at Eri earlier…aw man…” he said pulling away from her just to wipe his face off with the bottom of his shirt. "I'm sure she will forgive you....your her big brother...she looks up to you." Temari said. “I don’t know about the forgiving part but the looking up is definitely true.” He said laughing a bit. Temari smirked. "Trust me...Sisters always forgive their brothers.." she said with a smile. “Yeah well she may be my sister but she’s also…well.” he said raising an eyebrow at the thought. “I think someone needs to go visit the vet…” Sesuke teased before breaking out in a laugh.  
Temari laughed. "Careful...we could end up dead if he heard that.." She teased. “Pfft…I scared him off with a kunai earlier…I think we can take him.” He said smiling. Temari smirked. "Must be that he's getting older.....or more scared that one day....he'll get his ass kicked by you." she said. Sesuke stuck his hands behind his head and grinned. “I almost kicked it this morning…but that was before I went to tell Lily….speaking of Lily…..you going to try to talk to her?” he asked looking at the ground before back up at her. "I'll attempt it...but knowing her...she'll be throwing something at me." Temari said sulking a bit. He smiled a bit. “Do you…want me to…talk to her before you do? I don’t know if it’ll help but…I can try….” He said looking up at the sky. "I think I can handle it...though I may call for backup if she starts throwing things...That girls got one sharp eye....Last time she hit Ichigo and knocked him out for a whole day." She said. He laughed. “She told me last night that she kicked his ass yesterday. I hate to admit it but I’m glad I’m on her good side because I’m actually afraid to have her mad at me.” He said. Temari laughed. "She gets that from me.....and her grandmother Kushina.." Temari said. "Alright let's get over there before Ino finds out I'm gone...Tsunade can't distract her for long.." Temari said as she moved to start walking only to step on another rock curse and walk some more. “Yeah…” he said following her.  
By the time Temari made it to the door she was on the verge of tears. "Damn rocks I hate rocks.." she muttered. She put her ear to the door and listened. "Hmm..." Sesuke laughed a little. “I’m guessing you don’t want to barge in and give them heart attacks?” he asked. "No....it's to see if anything is being thrown...As a ninja you will have to learn this too...that is if you want to survive..." She said giving him a somewhat scary look before opening the door letting it swing open. Temari noticed the frying pan on the floor near the door. She moved and picked it up and handed it to Sesuke. "You may need this.." she said with a wink before cautiously moving into the house. He shivered before taking the frying pan. “This is like walking out of the Glaciers and going directly into Suna…” he said following her. "No this is like walking into a hell and then dodging things for your life.." She whispered as she peaked around the corner. She turned and gave Sesuke the funniest look before walking into the living room. Lily was still hanging over the couch. Temari tried to suppress a giggle but it wasn't working. "Well....this is new.." She said smirking.  
He followed her before holding back a laugh of his own. “Pff…” he started covering his mouth. "Alright..." she said scooting away a bit. "Poke it." she said. He irked before handing her the frying pan. “I’ll poke it alright.” He said with his playful smile before going over and poking Lily in the side gently. Lily mmphed a bit. “Lily….” He said shaking her a bit. "No...more.....ducks.." she mumbled. Temari covered her mouth. She was trying so hard not to laugh. He went around to the front of the couch and knelt down next to her ear. “Lily…you remember what I told you last night…” he whispered. ".....fish.." she mumbled as she started to wake up a bit. He laughed. “No…I said…I love you.” He whispered closer to her ear before he kissed it. Lily woke up. "......why's the bed upside down?" she asked.“…you’re on the back of the couch….in a very awkward but kinda tempting way…because you are open for an attack…” he said before going back around the couch popping his fingers before he grinned evilly. He then grabbed her sides and started tickling her. "No ha ha ha...please no!!" she cried. “I will if you do me a favor.” He said tickling her more. "Ha ha....okay...okay...." she said. He stopped abruptly and leaned over her a bit. “Promise?” he asked seriously. "Yes...I promise.." she said as her laughs subsided. “Good.” He said before sliding his arms under her waist and lifted her up to her feet and faced her towards Temari. “Talk to her.” He said wrapping his arms around her more and stuck his chin on her shoulder.  
Lily blinked. Her expression changed from happy to that of something unreadable. "Oh....it's you.." she said kind of coldly. Temari eyed her. "No..it's the talking frying pan.." she said with dry humor. Lily just stared at her. Temari sighed. "Look...what happened was....not your fault...the whole attempt thing...and...well....I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what was done...." Temari said. Lily nodded a bit. “Lily…you have to give her more than that…and hitting, yelling, and killing is out of the question.” He whispered in her ear. Lily sighed. "Fine.....you're on probation..." she said crossing her arms. Temari irked. "I'll give you probation..." Temari warned holding up the pan. Lily irked. "When did she get a weapon? Who gave her a weapon? Did you give her weapon?" Lily asked really fast. “No…it was at the front door when we got here…but since that is…sorta over…” he said starting to push Lily over towards Temari with his arms still wrapped around her. “I’m passing the Lily off.” He said letting her go and gently shoved her to Temari. "Good cause I feel a really bad itch in my arm.." Temari grinned as Lily gulped and closed her eyes expecting a whack or two instead she got pulled into a hug. Sesuke smiled before he headed towards the door. “Hate to run off but I have a sister to apologize too…the other thing can wait.” He said as it quickly turned into a growl as he slipped his shoes on. "Kay..I'll be over there later..I have to go get my shoes and check on Eriese anyway..." Temari said letting go of Lily. Lily blinked. “What for?" she asked. "Well....let's just say Tsunade and Ichigo aren't going to babysit her anytime soon." she said. “Why...what they do to her?” Sesuke asked opening the door. "Oh...nothing much...cough-got her drunk-cough." Temari said. Sesuke’s eyebrow twitched. “It’s one thing after another!! Is there ever a normal day anymore??!!!” Sesuke snapped walking out the door and pulled it shut slamming it. “She better not be sick because I’m not cleaning it!!!” he growled storming off towards his house. Temari smirked. "If he wants normal...he should live as a hermit." she teased. Lily giggled. "Alright Missy you better start cleaning this house...this is only a one time escape so when I get back better be spotless." She said. Lily irked. "Okay okay...I'll get on it.." Lily mumbled walking passed her to the kitchen. Temari eyed her and whacked her butt with the frying pan. "HEY!" Lily whined. Temari grinned.  
Sesuke swung the door open suddenly and kicked his shoes off slamming the door shut. He then stormed through the house and stopping by the bathroom to see Eriese was asleep in front of the toilet sucking her thumb. There were at least five glasses of water around her half drunk. “Well isn’t it the hypocrite.” Sasuke said as he came from the front of the house. “I’m not talking to you.” Sesuke growled looking at him coldly. “I know you aren’t talking to me…at least that intent to kill me is gone.” Sasuke said sliding passed him to the bathroom and picked up Eriese. “I guess her sick phase left her already?” Sesuke asked following his father to his sister’s room. “That was only round one and I thought you weren’t talking to me.” “When it concerns my sister I will talk to you any other shit is off limits.” Sesuke hissed as he stood in the doorway. “Ah…well she will be fine for now…until she wakes up.” Sasuke said tucking Eriese into her bed. “Yeah…” Sesuke said before he headed to his room and left his door open a crack as he plopped on his bed moaning.


	43. Chapter 43

Temari stood around a good hour watching Lily pick up. "Alright its getting late and if Ino catches me I'm done for.." Temari said. "Umm...can't..you know...stay?" Lily asked sheepishly. "Nope...Ino was quite firm on the matter and Tsunade can only keep her busy for so long..." Temari said heading for the door and opening it. "You can come visit you know....just don't let Ichigo know I snuck out...he'll kill me.." Temari said. Lily nodded. Temari grinned before shutting the door behind her as she walked toward the Uchihas' cursing about rocks again. Sasuke walked out of his room holding a shirt that was wrapped up in a ball. “I knew something was up with that snake…” he mumbled as he quietly walked into Sesuke’s room and stuck the shirt in the tank that was on the floor in his closet. Sasuke looked at his son who had a pillow over his head and was strung out sideways on his bed with his feet hanging over the edge. “What parent did you get that from?” Sasuke whispered before leaving pulling the door shut.  
Temari was cursing all the way up to the porch before knocking on the door. She crossed her arms as she waited. Sasuke sighed as he went to the front door and opened it. “Come back for more?” he teased seeing Temari. She glared at him. "Better take those jokes and fire them." she warned him. “What’s got your weasel in a knot?” He asked crossing his arms and returned the glare. "Hmm let's see...almost died...made two sixteen year olds so mad at me they wanted to kill me...had some surgery....I'm being watched by the evil witch doctor...oh and I'm having a difficult time trying to think where all the damn sanity is." she growled. “Hmm yep that’ll do it….so what brings you here. I’m surprised Sesuke hasn’t woken up and was here trying to kill us both.” Sasuke said with a smirk. She smirked as well. "One..I'm here for my shoes and two...I'm here to check on Eriese." she said. “So you know about that. She’s fine. Round one of puking is over with.” Sasuke said with edge. "Oh yeah...I know..pretty hard not to hear when she comes to the hospital drunk and complaining about you two idiots trying to kill each other." she said. “Heh yeah…even with that much hatred he still couldn’t hit me…” he said. She glared at him even more. "It doesn't matter whether he can or he can't hit you. The point is you both made her upset." she said. He rolled his eyes. “He was the one who pulled out the Chidori. I was trying to talk with him to calm him down but the blood was boiling too much in his head I couldn’t get to him and then there’s that new pinwheel…Tsukuyomi wouldn’t even work.” He said holding his elbows. She smirked. "Well then at least now you can't bother with his memory." she said giving him a smug look. He smirked. “I can still get him…as long as he doesn’t have his sharingan out.” He said as he stuck his hands on both sides of the door and leaned out towards her. "This isn't a game any more Sasuke." she said. “I never thought it was.” He said coldly. "Then quit being a smartass." she said. “Alright then fine, Eriese is fine get your shoes and I’ll see you around.” He said smacking the sides of the doors and turned to go towards the kitchen. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” He said. "Pshaw!" she growled going over and slipping her shoes on. "I outta smack him upside the head and roast him over a bonfire.." she mumbled. “Papa!!” Eriese cried as she ran to the bathroom.  
Sesuke came out of his room scratching his head. “I’m not cleaning it!” he growled walking down the porch. “Did she in her room?” Sasuke asked from the kitchen. “I’m not cleaning it!” Sesuke repeated going to the bathroom to help his sister. Temari smirked. "Sasuke its two against one you have to clean it..." she teased leaving and shutting the door before he could complain. Temari sighed. "Great...back to the crazy doctor from hell..." she said walking back towards the hospital. Temari slipped through the front door undetected before nonchalantly walking back to her room. 'Home free..' she thought with a grin. There on Temari’s pillow was a note from Tsunade telling her that her and Ino went out for a for a few drinks and that she will be back by morning...maybe. Temari re-read the note again and grinned. "hmmmmm what to do...." she said. She poked her head out of the room. "hmm I wonder if that hot new male nurse Ino told me about is working tonight.." Temari giggled.  
Sasuke growled coming out the front room of the house and went towards his room as Sesuke came out of the bathroom carrying Eriese as she gave a kiss on Sesuke’s cheek. “Why does he get one and I don’t?” Sasuke asked stopping and watched them go by. “Seke held me why it goes paluch!” Eriese giggled as Sesuke carried her to his room. “Well it isn’t fair.” Sasuke growled. “You aren’t fair.” Sesuke snapped kicking his door shut. Sasuke eyed his son’s door before going to his room. “He better get over this soon or I’m going to have to hurt him.” He said closing his door lightly.  
The next morning, Shizune sat at the front desk of the hospital. She had fallen asleep with her head on the desk. She wasn't the type to fall asleep on the job. Something must have happened. Ino walked in yawning before rubbing the side of her head. She didn’t plan on leaving with Tsunade and getting plastered. Of course she didn’t plan on having Shikamaru carry her home after she passed out at the bar. “Geez….my head.” She said rubbing both sides of her head now. She then looked at the front desk to see Shizune. She walked over and slammed her hand down next to Shizune. “GOOD MORNING!!!” Ino sang. Shizune jumped up awake. "WHA! Oh..Ino ..it's you..." Shizune said holding her hand over her chest. “Oi…yeah it’s me.” Ino said holding her forehead. Shizune then got a terrified look on her before scooting over and looking down the hall towards Ino's office. She gulped. "So..uhhh....I heard Tsunade-sama took you out this time.." She said turning back to Ino. 'Okay Shizune ..I just need to keep her away from her office.' Shizune thought. “Yeah…I am so not doing that again…” Ino said before yawning. “Well…I better get to my office. I wonder if Temari is still in her room. Tsunade said she gave her a knock on the head that could last her a few days.” Ino said starting to walk off towards her office. "Uh ah.....well..." Shizune sweat dropped she was never good at lying let alone stalling. She sighed. 'Sorry Temari ...I can't save you now.' she thought. Shizune knew once Ino got that door opened and noticed her swivel chair was gone hell was about to break. Shizune slowly slid under the desk. Ino yawned again before she opened her door and walked into her office. She froze half way through the doorway when a tick mark appeared above her twitching eyebrow. She growled snapping the door handle off and she held it up watching it crumble into pieces. “WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHAIR!!!” she yelled turning around and grabbed the sides of the door frame digging her nails into the wall. Just then the hot male nurse turned the corner with Temari in Ino's chair pushing her around. He pushed her hard enough to send her flying down the hall. "WOOOOHOOOO!!!" Temari cheered as she zoomed past Ino's office and further down the hall to roll right in the elevator and stop. Temari laughed. That was the best one yet.  
Ino was like a bull that was slapped in the butt with a paddle. Steam was rolling out her nose and ears as she stormed down the hallway to the elevator. The doors closed on the elevator as it was about to go up a floor. Ino punched the buttons on the wall denting them into the wall. She then pried the doors open and pulled the elevator down where she yanked Temari out of her chair and dragged her across the floor towards her room. “I should beat you where everything is broken beyond repair!!!” she snapped still dragging Temari. "Ah ah..oh..ah..come on...ah!" Temari cried clawing the floor like a cat. Ino dragged Temari into her room and tossed her up on the bed snarling before storming out of the room to get her chair. Temari pulled her eye lid down and stuck her tongue out. She hmphed and sat back crossing her arms.  
Sasuke walked down the hallway and slowed as he watched as Ino tried to yank her chair out of the elevator. He looked over his shoulder before continuing on to Temari’s room. He walked in and threw her a bag of chestnuts at her. “I see you are up bright and early today.” He said with a smirk. Temari's eyes widen as she caught the bag. "OOOO!!" she said excitedly. She paused before opening it. "Wait..what did you do?" she asked eyeing the bag then him. His smirk lowered into a small smile. “I remember telling you the morning we got Lily and Ichigo back from those brats that I would get you a bag when it was over. So there they are. Fresh from the market haven’t even been opened.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. She was still eyeing him. She shrugged and opened the bag and plopped the first one in her mouth and chewed. “But I didn’t tell you when I got them.” He said turning to leave the room. She nearly choked but swallowed anyway. "YOU ASS!!!" she said coughing a bit. He appeared leaning over her with his hands resting on the bed on both sides of her. He got close to her face. “I’m only joking. Do you really think I would do something like that?” he asked quietly. "Maybe..." she said with a smug look. "Kind of hard to tell...when you always say you're going to kill me. I'm surprised I'm not on a death watch here..." she teased. He smiled closing his eyes before looking at her again. “Yeah well I still hate you…kill is just exaggerated.” He said with his playful smile. "I don't know..." she said. "People can't tell what an Uchiha is thinking..." “Hmph if I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago…but people rub off on others and I guess I’ve grown attached…can’t kill something that helps you survive in a way.” He said. She blinked. He bit his lower lip as he looked down at the bag of nuts before pulling away and standing.  
“Well…I better get back before Sesuke wakes up and throws a fit thinking that I ran off to your place in the middle of the night or something close to it.” he said. Temari laughed. "Like you're the run off type..oh wait..never mind.." she teased. He laughed a little. “Yeah…well don’t let Ino intimidate you too much…I don’t want to find out that she turned you into a scardy cat.” He said before leaning down next to her ear. “Because then I will have to beat you up for going soft on us.” He whispered in her ear. "Me? Scared? Pshaw...the only thing that scares me....is Tsunade." she said. “Yeah she’s up there…with Janelle from the Glaciers…” He said shivering a bit before he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you for being there for Sesuke…he needs someone like you in his life right now, someone other than a father who is the biggest ass on the planet.” He said sadly. Temari smirked and patted his back a bit. "Yeah..I know..." she said. The hot male nurse poked his head in. "Psst Temari-sama are you in a lot of trouble?" he asked. "No I'm good..we'll do that again REAL soon." she said with a smile as he then left. Sasuke irked. “The hell….” He growled as an eyebrow began to twitch. “You turning into a cougar now…I wasn’t good enough for you is that it?” he asked with a hint of edge in it. She growled and smacked him upside the head. "Baka that's not what we were talking about.." she said. “Then explain….wait…you didn’t have anything to do with Ino and her chair being stuck in the elevator did you?” he asked glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled innocently. "Maybe..." she said looking away. “Temari…” he growled lightly. “Can’t you be good for once?” He asked pulling away from her and sat down in the chair next to the bed propping his feet up on the bed crossing his arms. "Define good.." she teased. “Oh there is many ways but to put it simply. Behaving so that you aren’t locked up in here for ever…because if you hang out with doctors and nurses all the time...it eats away at your head…trust me…I’ve had my fair share hanging out with a mad doctor.” He said. "Aww but it's fun here..." she whined picking up her rolled up socks and tossing them at Sasuke. "Not really..once I get the okay..I'm staying as far away from here as possible...I need to sleep in my own bed." she said. “Ah you can’t stay away from here. It’s like an addiction. It always finds a way to suck you back in.” he said throwing her socks back at her. "Heh...I guess..." she said throwing them back at him with a grin. He eyed her with a smirk as he chucked them back at her gently. She threw them back and eyed him as well. “Che…” he said before he hid them behind his back. “What now!!” he said with a laugh. Temari grabbed a chestnut out of the bag. She stuck it between her thumb and finger before flicking it at him hitting him smack dab in the middle of the forehead. She giggled. "What now indeed." she said. His upper lip twitched before he growled. He dropped his feet to the floor stood up leaned on the bed and getting in her face again. He was going to say something but just growled again before sitting back down and crossed his arms looking away from her with a pouty look on his face.  
Temari rolled her eyes. She stuck the bag on the side table and crawled over to the end of the bed and peered out to see if Ino was in her office.“It’s hard resisting you…” he mumbled tossing her socks at her and hitting her in the ear. She turned and eyed him. He sat there looking at the ceiling whistling a little before his gaze fell back on her and his whistle took a climatic fall. “What?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed and peaked around the corner to see who was around. He stood up reached into her bag of chestnuts grabbing a few before sitting back down plopping one in his mouth.  
Ino walked down the hallway dragging her chair behind her. She had to go three floors up to get her chair out of the elevator. “I’m going to strangle her in her sleep!!” Ino snapped as she stormed towards her office. Temari moved away and pulled the chair propping her door open away so the door could swing shut. She sighed. She walked back over and got back on the bed. "Sorry can't have Ino overhearing anything....I think she might know but...I don't want her to know." she said grabbing her bag of chestnuts before tossing two in her mouth and chewing. “I could fix that but I really don’t feel like doing it…I should since I started the whole mess…” he said before eating another one. She smirked. "Well good luck cause Tsunade knows too....." she said. He threw his head back. “Awww come on…it’s bad Ino might know but Tsunade…” he wined rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Blame my son." she said eating another chestnut. He grumbled. “How’d he take it…” he asked looking at her. "Well...let's just be thankful he has some of my smarts." she said. "He was more worried about me then what had happened. When I did tell him...he was calm but he'll be moody for a while.." she said. “That’s good to hear….it would’ve been twice as bad if he reacted the same as Sesuke and Lily…” he said. She nodded. "Well...Lily doesn't take after Naruto more than Ichigo." she said with a laugh. He laughed a bit. “Yeah…” he said. He stared off for a little before looking over at the door. “I bet Sesuke’s up by now and throwing a tantrum.” He said standing. He kissed her on the side of the forehead before eating the final chestnut he had as he headed for the door. “Don’t cause too much trouble for Ino.” He said opening the door and pulled the chair in front of it with his foot to prop the door open again. She smirked."I'll attempt to not bother her..." she said with a smile. He looked back at her and smiled before waving as he walked through the door. “Bye Ino!” he hollered at her in her office. Ino looked up at him just before he walked out vision down the hallway. “Um…bye…” she said confused. Temari sighed. "What a mess.." she mumbled setting the bag on the table and scooting down a bit to lay her head down.  
Sasuke made it home and opened the door slowly. He slammed the door behind him and waited for the argument to start but nothing came. “He is going to play silent assassin on me…great.” Sasuke said slipping his shoes off and headed to the porch. Sesuke’s door was still closed. He went over and opened it looking in. Sesuke had his blinds closed and curtains pulled shut with blankets thrown over them to block out the sunlight. He was lying on his stomach with Kiryuusha curled up between his shoulders and Eriese was snuggled up next to him sucking her thumb with the blankets covering her making her look like a cocoon. Sasuke smiled. “I must be doing something right somewhere.” He said closing the door and headed off to the kitchen.


	44. Chapter 44

Two Months Later.

Lily walked down the street took a right and then walked up to her house opening the door. She grinned when she saw Temari standing there arms crossed. "Well?" Temari asked eyeing Lily. Lily smirked and pulled the Chuunin vest out from behind her back. "I made Chuunin!" she said excitedly. Temari smiled. "Bout time...now for your Jonin exam.." Temari teased. "Aww mom..come on.." Lily whined. Temari laughed walking back into the living room. Lily slipped on her new vest and grinned. Ichigo walked downstairs and pointed at her. "Aw man don't tell me they let you in too.." he teased. Lily growled. Ichigo laughed walking passed her slipping his shoes on. "Where are you going?" she asked eyeing him. "Oh no where...just around..." he said opening the door and leaving. "More like around someone..." she said walking into the living room and sitting next to Temari on the couch. Temari was reading a book. Lily blinked and glanced at the title. "MOM!!!" she said in disbelief. "What?" Temari asked not looking up. "You...reading Icha Icha?" she said pointing at the book. Temari eyed Lily. "I am just reading it.....its not like I'm going to be Kakashi and be obsessed." she said. Lily sweat dropped.  
Ichigo walked down the main street with his hands in his pockets. He hummed a small tune looking around a bit. Moriko ran out of her grandmother’s flower shop carrying a small vase of various flowers. “Bye grandma I’ll be back later!!” she hollered back inside with a wave before walking down the street towards the hospital. Ichigo started to kick a rock around keeping his focus on the ground as he went. “ICHI-KUN!!!” Moriko yelled from behind him before she ran up and interlocked an arm with his giggling. Ichigo looked up and grinned. "Hey Mori-chan.." he said. “What chu doing?” she asked childishly. "Oh...nothing much...made fun of Lily, was kicking a rock, and now I'm looking at an angel." he said grinning. She looked away from him and blushed. “O-oh…well I wouldn’t consider myself an angel b-bbbut if you think so then you must be like God or something.” She said nervously. "Me..nahhh..I'm just a fox.." he teased. "Hey you want me to carry that for ya?" he asked. “Oh um if you don’t mind. I’m taking them to mom at the hospital. She hardly ever gets out of that place anymore so I thought I would bring her some sunshine.” She said smiling. A clone pooffed next to her. "Kay hand it over..." the clone said holding his arms out. Ichigo grinned. She eyed him before handing the flowers over to the clone. “I don’t know what to call you lazy or troublesome.” She said still eyeing him with a smirk. The clone grinned holding the vase. Ichigo moved his arm from her and picked her up bridal style. "Mm maybe not lazy..." he teased. She hmphed crossing her arms looking away from him. “Troublesome…and adorable.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. "DAH come on that is sooo not fair!!" the clone whined. She giggled before blowing a kiss at him. A heart floated over and landed on his cheek popping on impact making a sizzling noise. The clones face turned red. "YAHOO!!" he said. "Careful Mori...you kiss one and the rest will want one..." he warned her. “But Ichi…in the end…don’t you get all of it?” she asked with a pouty face. "Well yeah...."he said.  
She smiled before leaning up to his ear. “But you are always my favorite.” She whispered before giggling as she leaned back."Well I better be..otherwise we may have a problem..." he teased. She laughed. “Yeah that is why you better not play pranks on me with them because I will wipe the floor with you.” She warned kindly. "Aww that's not fair dattebayo." Ichigo sulked. “Oh I’m kidding for now.” She said kissing his cheek. “Hmmm….I hope she isn’t too busy. I do need to talk with her…how troublesome.” Moriko said sighing."Knowing Aunt Ino she isn't busy Unless Mom or Sasuke is around." he said laughing a bit. She laughed. “You should hear her when she comes home from dealing with them. She says that when they are there it’s like a daycare and she has to watch them like they are babies.” She said. He grinned. "Well...Mom..I know does it out of boredom....Last time I heard Mom even got real close to being killed by her." he said. “Really…I don’t know why everyone thinks it’s a bad place…I find it kinda adventurous but…I’ve never been hospitalized long enough to see the hell of it.” She said with a ponderous look. "Well...funny thing about Mom is...that she doesn't like them cause....she has a lot of bad memories of them." he said kind of sadly. “I hate to hear that…” she said before looking up at the hospital. “Well here is my destination. You can come in with me or wait out here…I won’t be long.” She said looking at him. He grinned. "I guess I could come with. I don't need to be anywhere." he said as the clone walked up the steps and opened the door for them. Ichigo walked in and set Moriko down.  
The clone walked in after them. Ichigo took the vase from the clone before it pooffed away. “Troublesome.” She said grinning at him before going over to the front desk. “Hi is my mother in her office or is making her rounds?” Moriko asked the nurse at the desk. “Um I do believe she is in her office. She just got done talking with your other doctor.” The nurse said. Moriko irked. “Uhhhhahaha kay thanks.” Moriko said before sulking off towards her mother’s office. ‘This isn’t going to end well…’ she thought. “What a drag…” she whined. Ichigo followed her with a small grin. Moriko made it to the office door way before she was attacked and hugged by her mother who was producing hearts and stars. “I’m so proud of you!!! I CAN’T WAIT!!!!!” Ino cheered. Moriko was still sulking and by now was grumbling as she just took the love. “Mom…not now.” Moriko said coldly. “MY WITTLE MORI!!!!” Ino cheered as a giant heart popped out and floated making a bubble noise. “Please mom….not now.” Moriko said coldly again. “HOW CAN I NOT AT THIS MOMENT!!!! MY WITTLE MORI IS GROWING UP SO FAST!!!!” Ino cheered squeezing her daughter. Ichigo snickered as Moriko got hugs from Ino. Ino then looked up at Ichigo and blinked before attaching herself on to him producing hearts and stars. “OH I AM JUST SO HAPPY!!!! I CAN’T WAIT!!!!” she cheered. Moriko was now slouched over sulking so much she could produce a rain cloud. Ichigo held the vase out so Ino didn't brake it. "Ugh....." he said.  
Moriko turned around and grabbed the vase before crawling into Ino’s office and stuck them on her desk. Ino let go of Ichigo and skipped into her office giving Moriko another squeeze that produced a giant star bubble and then sat down in her chair. Moriko slumped in a chair. “How troublesome…” she whined. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. 'Must be she's having a good day....' he thought as he stood in the doorway. “So so so so when were you going to tell me!!!” Ino begged bouncing in her chair clapping. Moriko slouched more. “Um…today…hence why I came….besides the flowers…” Moriko whined. “Ooooo which they are beautiful…So so so…does he know?!!!” Ino asked scooting closer to her desk begging for answers. “…no Mom…he doesn’t….yet.” Moriko said. “Ooooo when were you going to tell him?!!” “Not….now….” Moriko replied sluggishly. “Mori….” Ino said before she gasped. “You are going to wait until you tell Temari!!!” Ino said slamming her hands on her desk standing and leaning over it with a grin that was from ear to ear. “….umm….well no….I was….” “You were going to have it where he heard it from someone else. Moriko Nara…shame on you have I not taught you better?” Ino growled before smiling big again. “…well….um…yeah…” “OOOOOO DO I GET TO TELL HIM???!!!!” Ino asked almost jumping on her desk and crawling over it to her daughter. “Um…no….” Moriko said as she tried to hide in her chair. Ino gasped again. “When are you going to tell Temari? Can I be there when she finds out?!!” Ino asked. It was like someone gave Ino a full bottle of happy pills and stuck her in a room with something shiny attached to the walls. “Um…yeah….” Moriko said now blushing a bit. Ino threw her arms in the air. “THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!!!!” Ino yelled. Ichigo blinked. He was so confused. Ino ran around her desk and grabbed Moriko’s arm yanking her to her feet before latching on to her. When they made it to the door Ino latched onto Ichigo and the three went down the hallway back to the front of the hospital.  
Moriko was like a rag doll sulking under her mother’s arm. Ino was so happy hearts were following her as the left the hospital and headed towards the Uzumakis. Ichigo didn't know what to think. When they made it to the Uzumakis home, Ino skipped up to the front door and opened it letting it swing open wide. “OH TEMARI!!! I’M HOME!!!!” Ino yelled throwing her arms out wide and smiling. Moriko was sulking behind her. This couldn’t get any better for her. Lily peeked out from the living room. "We don't want any..." She said with a grin before disappearing back into the living room. Temari then walked out of the kitchen book in hand. Temari crossed her arms and gave Ino that angry wife look."You're late.." Temari teased with a grin. Ichigo tried to suppress a laugh. “Oh Temari I am so sorry…my right side was a bit slow today.” Ino said looking back at Moriko who was sulking so much by now she was a black shadow. “But I do come bearing a gift!” Ino cheered as she walked in and slipped her shoes off. Moriko…didn’t want to move let alone go inside…she just wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear. "Well alright come on in.." Temari said walking into the living room and sitting back down next to Lily who was now reading her magazine. Ichigo slipped his shoes off. Ino was about to go to the living room where she turned around and yanked Moriko in. “Now stop acting like this is hurting you. The real pain comes later.” Ino growled. “….how troublesome….” Moriko mumbled whimpering as she slipped her shoes off and pushed the door closed. Ino then smiled and skipped into the living room.  
Moriko stopped behind Ichigo and stuck her forehead in his back. “….bah….” she said. Ichigo blinked. His stomach growled. He grinned sheepishly. "Guess I'll grab something to eat. You want anything Mori?" he asked.“A hole….or to move away….somewhere far far far away from here and this very second…” she said to his back. “Oh Moriko!!!!” Ino sang. “Save me….” Moriko whined. "From what?" he asked not sure what she was talking about. She sighed. “From what is going to happen…” she said sliding her head off his back and walked passed him. “You better get your stomach filled…don’t want you passing out while it’s empty.” she said before sighing again and going to the living room where she stood next to her mother who was standing behind the couch hugging herself and twisting with excitement. Ichigo blinked. Girls were so strange he thought going in the kitchen and grabbing an apple before walking in the living room and plopping down in a chair munching on his apple. "Alright spill?" Temari asked. Moriko whimpered before mumbling something. Ino irked before shoved Moriko a little. “Louder.” She growled. Moriko mumbled something again as her lower lip begin to quiver. Temari and Lily blinked at the same time. "Ehh?" Temari asked as Lily stuck her magazine down. “I’m….” she started. Ino shoved her again eyeing her. “I’m…PREGNANT!!!” she yelled. Ino shrieked before wrapping her arms around her daughter and another show of hearts and stars made their appearance. Temari blinked before suddenly jumping on the couch with one foot on the edge of the back. "YES!!!!!!!" Temari hollered as the couch flipped backwards sending Lily into a backwards roll and on the floor. Temari landed on her feet before appearing in front on Ichigo picking him up and swinging him around. "OH I KNEW SOMEDAY....WELL I HAD SOME DOUBTS ABOUT YOU BEING FERTILE BUT NOW I KNOW!!!" she cheered. Ichigo was being thrown around like a rag doll.  
Lily sat up and rubbed her head. "Oww..man..." she whined. Lily got up and then latched onto Mori. "YAY LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!" she joked. Moriko stood there shaking as she went back into her sulking mood. “EEEKK!!!” Ino said before stopping and gasping. “OOO I CAN’T WAIT TILL YOU TELL YOUR FATHER!!!!” Ino cheered. “M-m-mmom….you are telling him….” Moriko mumbled. Ino eeped before darting to the front door. “TEMARI I WILL SEE YOU LATER WE HAVE SOME PLANS TO MAKE OUT!!!” Ino yelled slipping on her shoes and ran out of the door screaming yes. Moriko just wanted to strangle herself. Lily let go of Mori. "I gotta go tell Sesuke...he'll flip!!!" she said excitedly running to the door slipping her shoes on and hightailing it over there. Temari finally dropped Ichigo back in his chair. "Oh you just wait till everyone finds out." Temari said with a grin. "Naruto would be so proud of you." She said flipping the couch back over. She walked over to Moriko and hugged her before letting her go. "Now I'll leave you two alone...I got to go find a Drunk Grandma and tell her the news..." she said slipping her shoes on and out the door to find Tsunade. Moriko whimpered as she walked over the front of the couch and flopped down on it before sobbing into the cushion. Ichigo shook his head a few times before snapping back to reality.  
Ichigo blinked and stood up then sat down on the floor near the front of the couch. "Mori....." he asked in a low voice. She mumbled something before sobbing again. Ichigo blinked and looked at her sadly. "Mori..." he said again. She mumbled something again shaking her head. He sighed. He looked down at the floor and started to pull at the carpet a bit. She sighed before blowing a huff into the couch. She reached out searching for him whimpering when she couldn’t find him. He looked up and took her hand. She turned her head and smiled at him. “Y-you…didn’t pass out…” she said quietly. He smirked a bit. "I guess I didn't..." he said. She sighed again before sitting up and wiped her face off with other hand. “Since…you didn’t pass out now….you surely will when it’s born.” She said. He got off the floor and sat down next to her. "M-maybe....I guess if I psyche myself out...I won't.." he said wrapping an arm around her. She giggled. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” She said scooting closer to him and snuggling up next to him. “I wonder how dad is taking the news…” she said staring off at the floor. “I’ll probably stay over here for a few days so mom can calm him down…” she mumbled snuggling more. He grinned. "Well let's just hope he doesn't come over here then." he teased holding her closer to him. “Yeah…ugh…I sulked to much my body hurts…what a drag…” she said sulking again. He laughed. "Well I'll just have to go drop you off at the hotspring then." he teased. “Oh that will be relaxing…just don’t drop me off there when Konohamaru-sama is on a break…” she said with a weird look on her face. "Are you kidding..I'd knock him a thousand miles away if he saw my angel." he said getting defensive. She laughed before looking at him and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered. He grinned. "Any time dattebayo." he said. She reached up in the air and yawned. “Oi…all that wore me out…” she said falling back against him. "Well I could make you go to bed." he teased. “And I bet you aren’t up for an early nap.” She teased back looking at him. "Tsk...." He said. “That’s what I thought.” She said kissing his cheek before getting up and stretched again. “Man mom’s love is really rough on a person. She needs to tone that down some.” She said as she headed towards the stairs. "Heh..I dunno...she may get worse with a baby around..." he said watching her. Moriko stopped and irked before slumping forward sulking again. “Aye….the poor child….” She mumbled as she sulked up the stairs.  
Lily quickly turned the corner into the Uchiha compound and dashed up the path to the front door she almost banged up against the door but caught herself and quickly played a knocking tune on the door before dropping her hands to her sides waiting. She started to bounce a bit on her heels. She just couldn't hold in her excitement. Soon she'd be an Aunt. She just couldn't wait. Sesuke walked to the door yawning as he rubbed an eye before running his hand through his hair as he opened the door. He blinked sleepishly before jolting awake when he realized who was at the door. “Hey Lily.” He said trying to hold in a yawn."OhmygodSesukeyouwoun'tbelievewhatIfoundout!" Lily said really fast. She almost practically jumped up and down. His brain was still trying to wake up. “Ummm….what?” he asked scratching his head as he yawned. "Moriko is pregnant!!!" She squealed. Sesuke stood there blinking. It was like someone dropped freezing cold water on him and then stuck him in a blizzard to dry off. “….no….” he whispered shocked. "Yes!!" she said grinning. "Ooo I can't wait!!" she said “Damn…that is…wow!” he said unable to find words to explain his reaction. She giggled. “Don’t get any ideas!!” Sasuke snapped from somewhere inside the house. Sesuke leaned back and glared off towards the kitchen. “I can get any ideas I want!!” Sesuke snapped back. “If I find out you got Lily pregnant I’m killing all three of you!!!” Sasuke yelled. “I would like to see you try!!!” Sesuke hissed. “I’m warning you!” “Bah!” Sesuke yelled before turning back to Lily and smiled. “So did you just find out?” Sesuke asked.  
Lily blinked and blushed a bit at their conversation. She quickly snapped out of it. "Everyone is off telling everyone else..no doubt Grandma and Mom are gonna be drunk..." she said rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I swear mom finds any excuse to get out and drink...." she said pouting a bit. “Yeah…I don’t mind my father drinking as long as he doesn’t bring anyone home….considering the last time someone was drunk here….” He said with a little edge. Lily looked down at her shoes. “Three year olds should never be left alone near sake. It corrupts their brains.” he said crossing his arms. Lily looked up at him. "Heh yeah..." she said with a small smile. Sesuke stared off at the wall. He still hadn’t forgiven his father for the stunt he pulled with Temari but he knew that it was still a sensitive matter to talk about in front of Lily. “You better not be plotting something in there!!!!” Sasuke growled. Sesuke turned around and made a face in the direction his father’s voice came from. “I saw that!” “Saw what?!!” Sesuke snapped before slipping his shoes on and slipped out the door closing it behind him. “Ahhh!!!” he yelled in frustration before looking at Lily. “So…Foxtard faint or did he take it like a man?” Sesuke asked smirking. "Ummm.." Lily blinked. She sweat dropped. "Actually I don't know..I ran out so fast that I didn't even check..." she said. He laughed. “Knowing him he probably fainted…but geez…I can’t believe she’s pregnant…” he said staring off at the stone wall in front of their house that had the giant crack across it. The Uchiha symbols that were once there have since faded away leaving it a blank wall.  
"Me either...and this is such good timing to..what with me making Chuunin and Ichigo getting her a ring." Lily's eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops..." she muffled. Sesuke slowly turned towards her as his lips curved into a grin. “He got…her a ring….and you….made Chuunin….Why the hell was I sleeping in this morning!!!” he yelled wrapping his arms around her butt and lifted her up in the air twirling her. “One I’m so proud of you!! And two holy hawk this day just gets better and better!!!” he cheered. Lily felt a bit dizzy. "Oooh..yeah....but please don't tell anyone about him getting her a ring...I swore on my fox tails I wouldn't say anything..." she said He stopped and gently dropped her to her feet holding her by the waist. “If those words ever leave my lips besides talking with you you have the right to rip my tongue out and feed it to the crows.” He said with a smirk. Her eyes widen. "Aww but then I couldn't kiss you anymore.." she pouted. He giggled a bit. “You could still kiss me…you just wouldn’t get any tongue in return.” He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aww but I like that." she said with a giggle. He gave her his playful smile. “Then you can have a foot or a leg so that I can hold on to you whenever we go somewhere.” He said before kissing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
“What I say about getting ideas!” Sasuke snapped from the door. Sesuke pulled away as his upper lip raised a little to let out a snarl. “Quit watching us like a hawk!” he growled. “I don’t care. I don’t know what you do when you aren’t here but under my house you obey my rules so knock it off.” Sasuke demanded before closing the door. Sesuke started to shake a little before taking a deep breath and sighing. “I need a break from him.” Sesuke whined. Lily giggled.  
Moriko had buried her head into Ichigo’s pillow as she always felt better with his scent wrapped around her. She rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling. Was she really ready for this? Were they really ready to be parents? She sighed closing her eyes and rolled over to her side. “I haven’t been able to sleep since I found out three days ago…now I really won’t be able to sleep with the whole village knowing that I’m carrying the next Uzumaki generation…how troublesome.” She said sighing heavy. "Well just be thankful that they don't know I'm the Fourth's Grandson...We'd really be in trouble." Ichigo said leaning against the door frame. She sat up with a jolt and blinked at him before eyeing him. “Yeah and it’s rude to eavesdrop.” She said crossing her arms. "Well..this is my house...and the walls are very thin." he said with a smirk. She gave him a look that could have well been planted there by her mother. “It’s still troublesome…just like you.” She said trying to fight a smile. He shrugged with a silly grin on his face. She sighed before taking a deep breath and flopped back down on the bed pulling the blankets over her head. “I can’t sleep….” She mumbled under the blankets. "Mm well I could fix that.." he said as a clone came up behind him and in the room carrying a cup of herbal tea on a tray and standing over next to the bed setting the glass down on the end table and leaving the room.  
She peered over the edge of the blankets at the tea before looking over at him. “Lazy…” she said sitting up and getting the cup. He laughed a bit. She smiled smelling the steam off the tea before she took a sip and slouching relaxing. “….yummy…” she said closing her eyes. He grinned. "My Grandmother Karura's secret family tea....only a select few have ever had it." he said crossing his arms nodding with a grin. “Well she knew her stuff because it is ten times better than what my mom gives me.” She said before making a sick face. "Heh...well don't get too use to it....Mom doesn't want a lot of people to know..." he said. “The secret tea is safe. One thing I’ve learned from living with my mom is I really don’t want to be the biggest mouth in the village.” She said smiling before taking another sip enjoying it more. He grinned. "Boy that might be hard...cause we got a lot of secret's in this family." he teased. She eyed him with a smirk. “Like my family doesn’t have secrets of their own?” she teased back. "Well..mine may be wayyy complicated." he said scratching the back of his neck. “I understand that…but don’t worry you can trust me.” She said cocking her head to one side and grinning. "Well that's good to know." he said grinning back. She nodded before finishing off the tea. She sat the cup back down on the end table before falling backwards on the bed. She stuck a hand on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling again. “…do you…think…we are ready?” "Mm can't say for sure.." he said holding his elbows looking at the floor a minute before looking back at her. "But I know that...as long as I'm with you...I know that we'd make it." he said as he moved from the door and sat on the edge of the bed next to her feet. He grinned.  
She tilted her head to the side a bit and looked at him smiling. “Yeah…you’re right…” she said before looking back at the ceiling sighing a little. He gulped a bit. He reached into his right pocket. "Ehh Mori...think you could close your eyes for a minute?" he asked sheepishly. She looked back at him blinking with a cute confused look on her face before she jammed her eyes shut and covered them with her hands. He gulped again before moving off the bed and standing sorta next to the bed he got down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket a small folded piece of paper. He was starting to sweat bullets. "....um...kay...you c-ccan open them..." he said nervously as he held out the paper. She spread two of her fingers apart and looked at him blinking at the paper. She sat up and took it looking at him before the paper again. "Uh....it...it's not done but...it will be.." he stammered turning a bit red. On the piece of paper was a drawing of a ring. The design of the ring looked like that around the band am engraved forest like scene with a fox poking its head out from behind a tree. Some writing where the stone would be placed said to use 'fox stone' and that the color would be yellow topaz. "Lily...and...I found....the ore..f-for the stone...two years ago...while we were camping out in Suna." he stammered. She stared at the paper and tears formed in her eyes. She quickly got off the bed and knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck crying. “I love it already!!!” she said tightening her arms more around his neck.  
"Eh heh..I'm....glad....dattebayo...." he said wrapping his arms around her. She wiped her tears away with the hand that didn’t have the paper in it before she snuggled her head against his. “You are the best that anyone could ever ask for. I’m glad I have you.” She said letting out a happy sob before jamming the heel of her hand in her eye to stop her fresh wave of tears. He grinned sheepishly. She pulled away a little looking him in the face. “I have to tell mom!!!.....but then do I really want more of her hugs today….” She asked debating. "Well we don't want them to die of heart attacks." he added. “You kidding…mom she enjoys this stuff dad on the other hand…..he’s probably trying to figure out how to make my death look like an accident.” She teased. He laughed a bit. She smiled before burying her face in his shoulder to hide her yawn. “I think your grandmother’s tea is working…” she said a bit sluggish. He smiled. "Well it never fails." he said. “Mmhmm.” She mumbled. He moved a bit and picked her up in his arms and stood up. He then laid her back on the bed. "See no clones this time.." he teased. She giggled lightly. “….you’re still lazy….” She said before rolling over and digging her face into his pillow. He sulked. "Dah...." he said before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her. He leaned down and kissed her head. "Goodnight..Mori-chan..." he said with a grin. She mumbled something as she waved a hand at him before it fell plopping down next to her head on the pillow. He smirked. He quietly tipped toed out of the room and down the stairs. He scratched the back of his neck sighing a bit. "I bet Mom and Lily have turned into quite the gossip queens now....and with Aunt Ino running around." he sighed again before plopping onto the couch and laying on it. He smiled as he stared up at the ceiling his hands behind his head. 'Wouldn't you be proud of me...dad?' he thought shutting his eyes a bit.


	45. Chapter 45

Moriko slowly walked down the stairs and went over to the couch. She stopped and blinked before going around and kissed Ichigo’s forehead. “Love you.” She whispered lightly before heading over to the door and slipped her shoes on leaving. She stopped just outside the door and stared up at the sky. It was night and the wind was picking up with a storm rolling up from the south side of the village. “Going to be a big one…I better get home before I get caught in the middle of it.” She said taking off running in the direction her house was. She made it to her house just as the rain began to pour. “Mom Dad I home!!!” She yelled closing the door. In a yellow and purple blur Ino had latched onto her daughter producing hearts and stars. “I’ve missed you!!!” she cheered. “Ino….” Shikamaru whined from the kitchen. “Oh my little baby you are growing up so fast!!!” Ino said walking with Moriko as she walked to the kitchen and went over to sit at the table. “Is there anything you would want to eat, craving for, starving for? Anything I’ll fix it!!” Ino begged blinking at her daughter. “No Mom…I’m good for right now.” Moriko said looking up at Ino with a sarcastic smile. “OOOOO I’m so excited!!!!!” Ino cheered as she ran off to the back side of the house, hearts following her. Moriko whined before slamming her head on the table. “It will only get worse when the baby gets here.” Shikamaru said sitting down across from her. “I know…I just wish she would lay off some…it’s troublesome.” Moriko said into the table. “I know but she has always been that way and will always be that.” Shikamaru said setting an elbow on the table and jammed his cheek into his fist. “Ichi is having a ring made for me….it’s not done yet…” she said sitting up blushing as she stared at the table. Ino shrieked from the back room she was in before she was sitting down at the edge of the table. “OOOOO what does it look like!!!!” she begged. “Umm….this.” Moriko said pulling out the little slip of paper and handed it to her mother. Shikamaru leaned over and looked at it before whistling. “You have him wrapped around your little finger.” He said sitting back. “More like her ring finger!!!” Ino cheered hugging herself. Moriko slammed her head against the table again. “How troublesome…” she mumbled just before their front door slammed open and Choji stood there.  
“Shikamaru, the barrier has been broken.” He said as he was drenched from head to toe from the rain. Shikamaru stood and looked at him. “The one in my family’s reservation?” He asked worried. Choji nodded. “Your old man is asking for us and for you three to come help reseal it before any of the deer or anyone gets inside the barrier circle.” Choji said. “Alright, Ino get the sealing tags, Moriko get ready to get a little wet.” Shikamaru said before heading over to the door slipping his shoes on and out the door he went. Ino ran out of the kitchen and went to the storage room that contained all the ninja equipment and grabbed the seals. Moriko jumped up and headed to the door and left with her mother.  
Tsunade eyed Temari. "Explain again why you aren't touching that sake...." Tsunade asked for the umpteenth time. Temari sighed. "I promised myself I would not drink anymore...cause of what happened." She explained again. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is not like you Temari..." she said taking a swig. Temari sighed a bit before setting her elbows on the table and placing her head in her palms. "Maybe...I'm getting older?" she asked. Tsunade busted out laughing. "Older?" she some what yelled. Temari irked. "Trust me, the day you change the way you are...will be the day your about to kill over.." Tsunade teased. Temari rolled her eyes. Temari looked out the side window up at the sky. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "A storm?" she asked. Tsunade followed her gaze. "Heh...guess the storm season is back..." she said. Temari nodded. "Well I better get home before it hits." Temari said sighing a bit slipping out of the booth. Tsunade watched her. "You know...somethings different about you.." she said. Temari blinked. "Hmm what?" she asked. Tsuande shook her head. "Nah..it's nothing I must be losing it." Tsunade mumbled. Temari laughed. "Well try to keep it together..after all your great grand kid will need ya.." Temari teased. Tsunade grinned taking another drink. "And so the Will of Fire continues." Tsunade said. Temari smiled.  
Lily sat up top the Great stone faces. She sat on her Grandfather's head and closed her eyes enjoying the wind blow around her. The scent of the coming rain brought peace to her mind and she smiled. There never was a dull moment in her life and having a thunderstorm right now was exactly what she needed. It not only calmed her down, but the Kyuubi was also at peace. A few droplets fell and landed on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The words that her father spoke to her suddenly came into her mind. For the last two months she had kept her encounter with her father a secret. She didn't want to make people think she was crazy. She had been pondering the meaning behind his words. What peace was he referring to? And why her? Why not Ichigo? He was older, he was first born, he even looked like their father a lot more than she did. What was it about her that Naruto had asked her to carry this task? In her mind she hardly considered that she had inherited any of the Namikaze traits. Sure she could perform a Rasengan and her own version of a Rasenshuriken but everything else just felt more that she had gotten her mother's side of the gene pool. Even the day Temari held out the two summoning scrolls out for her kids. Lily was so excited to learn how to summon. Ichigo and her had battled for hours on who was getting Kamatari's scroll. The little weasel had finally had enough and deemed Ichigo the right one to summon him. Lily was so heart broken. But after a while of summoning toads and then meeting Pop's and him teaching her sage mode, which she mastered with in a five day limit. She thought that she had actually found something she was suppose to inherit. Lily sighed. Why her and why now?

The Naras had followed the Akimichis to the Sealed Barrier that surrounded the hole that the former immortal Akatsuki member Hidan was buried in. The lightning from the storm had struck a few of the trees breaking the barrier. “We have to get this back up before we have a bigger problem than it already is.” Shikamaru said as he wrote the sealing words on the new tags. “It will seal automatically once all the tags are up so hurry and get them there.” Shikamaru said beginning to hand the tags out to his father, Ino and Moriko before handing them to Choji, his wife, Choza, and Inoichi. “I’ll take the sealing in this area Shikamaru.” Shikaku said. Shikamaru nodded before they all scattered to find the old barrier tags in the pouring rain.  
Temari grumbled as she walked home. It was raining and she hated being rained on. Well that wasn't entirely true. She loved the rain. Maybe it was because the rain reminded her of Naruto or was it that it reminded her that something so innocent could turn violent in the end. Oh well she wasn't going to go into that right now. She held her arms as she walked. Her hair was now dripping wet and flatting against her neck. She grumbled as a few people passed her with umbrellas. "Lucky bastards..." she mumbled turning a corner to get to her street.  
Moriko arrived at the tag she was assigned to by her mother. She knew the story behind this place and she knew the danger that it could cause if something were to get in there. She reached up and pulled the old tag off and was about to put the new one on when a few deer ran passed her in towards the danger area from the lightning and thunder that happened seconds before. She looked around quickly to make sure that there wasn’t anymore deer around before running off towards the ones she saw in order to get them out before the barrier was set. “Why do deer have to be so skittish?!!” she whined brushing her soaking hair out of her face.  
Temari arrived at the door she spotted Lily on the front porch soaked as well. Temari grinned. "Lily I thought I raised you to take your clothes off before jumping in the shower." she teased. Lily gave her a glare. "Oh ha ha..mother..." she said. Temari smirked. "Alright get inside before I whack you." Temari said opening the door. Lily walked passed her and slipped her shoes off before going up the stairs. Temari sighed as she shut the door slipping her shoes off. Temari walked into the living room spotting Ichigo asleep on the couch. Temari smirked. "Wore out already? How are you going to deal with my grandchild?" she asked grabbing a blanket off the other chair and throwing it over him before going upstairs to get some drier clothes on.  
What seemed like forever in the rain, a few minutes passed before they all joined up together. “Are they all up?” Choji asked snaking on a bag of potato chips. “Appears that way. “Wait where’s Moriko?” Ino asked looking around to find that her daughter was missing from the group. Shikamaru looked around before in towards the danger area. “She better not be picking flowers.” Shikamaru growled as he headed towards the barrier only to slip right through with no complications. “The barrier isn’t up!” Ino yelled at her husband who stared blankly at them. “She does know about this place right Shikamaru?” Inoichi asked. “Yeah Shikamaru tells her about it every time they come out here.” Ino said to her father. “Something happened!” Shikamaru yelled worried before taking off towards the hole. “Everyone flank out and find her. She can’t be far off from the barrier line!” Shikaku yelled before they took off scanning the barrier.  
Lily walked downstairs in her pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her. She sneezed. "Uhh..oh no...please not a cold now." she mumbled walking into the kitchen.  
Shikamaru walked slowly up to the gaping round hole in the ground. This place always gave him a sick hatred feeling. His heart sank when he saw the slid marks on the far side of the hole. He went over to the side and it was like someone had ripped out his heart and it wasn’t beating anymore. “MORIKO!!!” He yelled as he ran over to the far side of the hole and peered over the edge at his daughter who lay motionless on the rocks below. He turned around and whistled loudly. Ino skidded to a stop and looked back at the whistle over the rain. “He found her!!” she cheered taking off in that direction. Choji made it to Shikamaru first just as he was climbing down into the hole and dropped down next to Moriko. “How did she get this far in?” Choji asked. “I don’t know but help me get her out of here!” Shikamaru yelled over the rain as his voice cracked a bit. “Partial Multi-Size Technique!” Choji yelled as his right hand grew larger. Shikamaru gently lifted Moriko into his arms and jumped up onto Choji’s hand as he reached down to them. Ino arrived just to stop and cover her mouth. “Moriko!!” she yelled running over to Shikamaru and her as he laid her down on the ground. “Is she crazy? She knows not to come in here!!” Ino cried checking her daughter’s injuries. Everyone soon arrived and stopped staring. “Did she fall in?” Shikaku asked. “Yeah she did.” Shikamaru said looking around before he stopped staring at the deer as they stood behind some trees. “She came after them and didn’t know exactly where the hole was.” Shikamaru said pointing to the deer. “Shika we got to get her to the hospital, her pulse is way low and she’s loosing blood from that stab wound and I can’t do much in the rain.” Ino said scared to her husband. “We can finish up here you three go.” Choza said to his son, Ino, and Shikamaru. “I’ll go back with them.” Choji’s wife said. “We have to hurry!” Ino said as Shikamaru picked up his daughter and the four left heading in the direction of the village.  
Lily came back into the living with a hot cup of tea. She grinned happily she couldn't wait to sit down and enjoy it. She walked near the couch before jumping like a cat dropping the cup as it shattered to the ground. Ichigo had jolted awake and had scared her. Lily cover her hand over her chest as she tried to control her breathing. "You baka you could have killed me!" she yelled. He turned and looked at her blinking. "What?" he asked. Lily blinked. "What's wrong with you...you never jump out of a dead sleep?" she asked. He looked confused for a minute. Lily sighed. "Well whatever..." she said pulling the blanket off her and setting it on the chair before leaning down and picking up the pieces. Ichigo scratched his head. He was so confused. All he remembered was sleeping than wham he was awake.  
Moriko came too slowly. “M-mom….” She cried in pain. Everything on her hurt some places more than others. Ino had this worried scared look on her face. She knew that Moriko was about three weeks pregnant and just about anything could kill the fetus at that stage. “This storm doesn’t look like it is going to end soon.” Choji said looking up into the rain. His wife followed his gaze. “You’re right.” She agreed. ‘How could they just be so calm at a time like this…it was a bad idea to bring Moriko out here in these conditions.’ Shikamaru thought watching his daughter as she started to squirm in pain and crying. “Is she that bad Ino?” he asked not looking up at her as they continued towards the village. Ino didn’t say anything. Her mind was racing in six different directions as she was lost in thought. “I guess so…hold on Moriko…” he whispered as his daughter reached over and grabbed on to his shirt trying to hold back a scream.  
Lily was now mopping up the tea with some paper towels as Ichigo sat up staring at the coffee table. Lily was muttering about killing her brother. Temari walked down stairs in her pajamas and stretched. She looked over into the living room and growled." Do not tell me you spilled something on that carpet." she warned. Lily growled. "No I did not!" she said rubbing the tea up. Temari sighed. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ichigo before pulling him in a hug. "My big boy..." she said petting his head. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So I guess Mori is being attacked by Shika and Ino right?" Temari asked. Ichigo blinked and moved away from her. "She isn't upstairs in my bed asleep?" he asked. Temari shook her head. "Nope...it's late anyway." she said. Ichigo blinked. "Dah you mean I've been sleeping all this time!!!" he yelled. Lily threw the empty cardboard roll at him. "Stop screaming we can hear you." she said picking up the used towels and going into the kitchen.  
Choji held the hospital door open as Shikamaru carefully but quickly went through it carrying Moriko as she screamed in pain. Ino was a nervous wreck. “Take her to the ER. I will be there shortly.” She said as she went over to the front desk to sign back in to the hospital. Shikamaru quickly rushed his daughter to the ER where he was greeted with two Medical Nins who gently pulled Moriko from his arms and carried her off into one of the operating rooms. Ino barged in behind Shikamaru and followed them into the room. “She’ll be okay. I’ll be sure of it!” She yelled before going into the room. Shikamaru was now twitching as he could hear his daughter scream even more as they began to work on her wounds. Choji pushed open the ER door and grabbed Shikamaru on the shoulder. “If you feel like you don’t need me anymore I’m going to go home to be with my family. The kids don’t like these kinds of storms.” He said. Shikamaru shook his head. “I think…we’ll be fine. Thanks for everything Choji. Your family has been a great help.” Shikamaru said. Choji smiled before leaving. A few more minutes passed as Shikamaru stood there listening to Moriko scream her lungs out. ‘Why doesn’t she put her under pain medication…’ he thought. ‘…what a drag…this is the biggest drag anyone could ever have….how can anyone sit through something like this…must be pretty messed up to do that....’ he thought sighing. “I better go tell Ichigo…Moriko will be wanting him here.” He said before turning and leaving the ER and then leaving the hospital towards the Uzumakis.  
Ichigo sweat dropped. This was worse than training with Kakashi-sensei. "Come on I wanna name the baby!" Lily whined leaning over the back of the couch dangling her feet in the air. "No it's custom for the parents to help name the baby Lily. Besides you will just name it after some famous person that nobody knows. "Temari said. "Will not!" Lily said. "Will so..I know you better than that." Temari said proving her point. Ichigo sulked.  
Shikamaru had made it to the Uzumakis. By now he was soaked to the bone and shaking uncontrollably. He always delivered bad news. It was really nothing by now but it was this one. He just couldn’t will himself to knock on the door and break the news that his daughter had fell in a hole containing a possibly not for sure dead immortal Akatsuki member and was now going under procedures for the injuries she sustained once she collided with solid rock at the bottom of the hole. Was it different because it was HIS daughter who was injured and that it was HIS hole in the ground that caused those injuries? He was always seven or eight steps ahead of the current situation but this time…he was living in the present. He didn’t have those steps, just him standing there scared to knock on the door. Without even thinking about it his arm rose and he knocked on the door.  
Temari blinked at hearing the door knock. "I'll get it." she said as Lily was hugging Ichigo around the neck calling him daddy and being childish. Temari yawned a bit before going over to the door and opening it. She blinked. "Shika? What's..." she said. He stared at the ground. “There was an accident…Moriko’s in the hospital…” he said coldly as if he wasn’t even saying it himself. She froze. "W-what..is she okay....tell me what happened?" she said sorta loud that Lily and Ichigo stopped talking to listen in. He hesitated. “The b-barrier around Hidan’s grave broke…My family and…Choji’s went to go p-put up a new one and…some how….some way….she….fell into the hole….Ino is currently….at the hospital working on her…” he said as he started to lose focus of his surroundings. It was like when he had to tell everyone that Asuma was dead, telling Kurenai that her lover was gone. Even though Moriko was still alive and screaming it was just about the same.  
Before Temari knew it Ichigo was standing behind her. "Move." he said coldly. Temari turned around and for the umpteenth time she was actually terrified. Ichigo's cold red eyes glared back at her. "Ichi-" she tried to say before he pushed her up against the door and pushed past Shikamaru breaking into a run towards the hospital. Lily was quickly at her mom's side. "Mom..are you okay?" she asked looking at her mom who seemed frozen like some scared rabbit. 'He...he had the same look Gaara always had..' Temari thought.


	46. Chapter 46

Ichigo felt so angry. Once again someone precious to him was hurt and may be taken from him. He couldn't bare the thought. He couldn't lose another one. He knew if something did happen like that, He would lose not only his will to live but....the thought of losing his sanity to the fox was scaring him. It had took him years to master not to listen to that furball nagging in the back of his mind but right now right as this very moment as he was running up a street he could hear that damn fox whispering...telling him he wasn't strong enough. That he was going to lose them one day. That nothing he did was ever going to amount to protecting them. His running slowed to a brisk walk before finally he stopped all together and fell to his knees. He shut his eyes tight. He swore the day his father died he would not cry. He would not shed a single tear. He was trying so hard. He knew he was about to break he just knew it. Just then someone slapped their hand on his shoulder. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up to see Lily standing there under an umbrella smiling back at him. "Lets go check on my future sister." she said with a silly smile. Ichigo blinked as tears rolled down his face but thanks to the rain you couldn't tell he was crying. "Come on." Lily said pouting a bit. "Heh." he said looking back at the muddy ground in front of him before standing up. Lily held the umbrella out over him so he wouldn't get rained on anymore. She grabbed him by the arm and helped walk him to the hospital entrance.  
Moriko gripped the side of the bed with her good arm. Her other arm was broken from where she landed on it when she fell. Her mother told her not to scream because it would make the pain worse. She was cut in numerous spots but they didn’t hurt as much as the stab wound she had at her side. Ino knew that she could heal the stab wound but she couldn’t work on her daughter’s broken arm with her shaky hands. She would have to call in some one else to do that. “…I want…Ichi…here.” Moriko cried through her shock waves of pain. “I know sweetie…He’ll be here. We just…have to get you all pretty for him.” Ino said trying to stay focus on her chakra. “….I shouldn’t….have…….went….” Moriko said as she started to gasp for air. “Mori you need to stay calm and no one knew that this was going to happen.” Ino said glancing up as the two Medical Nins was healing her daughter’s minor cuts and scrapes. Moriko nodded shaking before she jolted into a ball holding her stomach screaming. Ino jumped before her and the two Nins pulled on Moriko’s legs trying to get her out of her ball. “Moriko what is it!!” Ino asked even though she knew what it was. “M-m-mmy….IT HURTS!!!” Moriko yelled as she rolled over on her good side screaming into the operating table. “Mori you need to lay flat!” Ino said rolling her daughter back over as the two Nins pulled on Moriko’s legs again pinning them to the table. Moriko continued to scream as tears rolled from her eyes. “I want Ichigo!!!” she yelled trying to kick her legs free from the Nins. Ino’s heart was breaking seeing her daughter this way.  
Ichigo felt so numb as Lily practically pulled him up the first step. His mind was blank. He felt like someone stabbed him though the chest. "Come on Ichi two more steps." she said pulling him up the second step. Finally the third step as Lily heaved him up it. Lily stopped to catch her breath as they stood in front of the double doors. After catching her breath Lily opened the door and pushed Ichigo in and right up to the front desk. "We're here to see if Moriko Nara is okay." Lily said as she held Ichigo up a bit. He felt like he had no strength in his legs to hold him up. The nurse looked up at them. “I’m sorry Moriko Nara is still in the ER. It will be a bit but you are willing to stay and wait until she is out.” The nurse said kindly. Lily nodded. "Works for us." she said with a smile before dragging Ichigo over to the waiting room and pushing him down in a seat before closing the umbrella before smacking her forehead. "Great seven years bad luck...the things I do for you." she said setting the umbrella in a corner before sitting down next to him and crossing her legs. "Lil........why....." he asked barely a whisper. She pondered a moment. "Why I dragged you here? Or why bad things curse our family?" she asked. "Both..." he said. Lily flipped her semi-wet hair back a bit. "Well.....after all....I was the one who helped ya with the ring....and having Mori as a sister might be cool. Mom isn't always gonna be around to talk to. Plus we need more girls in the family." she said with a small grin.  
Ichigo stared at the floor. "As for the bad things...well....we are the Kyuubi containers...so trouble is bound to happen." she said staring off at a plant in the corner. "If..any thing happens..." he started to say only to be smacked in the arm. "Stop doubting! If you start thinking badly about everything wrong around here it'll only make things worse." she said yelling a bit. "Besides...you're gonna be a dad soon...I can't have my little niece or nephew be around you Mr. Doubtful Pants." she teased. Ichigo smirked. "There see positive..that's what we need." she said. "Lily..." he said. She blinked. "Hmm?" "If you ever go for the title of Kage....I know...you'd be a great one." he said looking up at her. Lily blushed a little. "Nahh...that's your dream...and also..." she said trailing off. He blinked. She moved back to staring at the plant. "You'd...be a great...dad." she said. Ichigo blinked before smiling. He stuck his hand on her head. Lily blinked. "Hey come on don't mess up my hair." she whined pulling his hand off her head making him laugh. 'And....one day....you'll make a great mom...Lily..' Ichigo thought as Lily pouted crossing her arms at him.  
Ino ran out of the ER allowing one of Moriko’s screams to escape the door before it closed. She was sopping wet and covered with blood as she ran out and down another hallway. A minute later she ran back with another woman following her as they ran back to the ER room pulling the door open and darted back into the room Moriko was in.  
Ichigo's sensitive ears picked up the scream and he jumped up standing. "Ichi...sit." Lily said. He looked back at her. "But but...." he said. "Ichi....just sit and wait....they'd kick you out of there anyway..." she said sadly. Ichigo sighed sitting back down. He started to bounce his foot a bit in worry.  
A few hours passed when finally Ino walked out of the ER trying to wipe some of the blood off of her. She walked out to the front desk. “I’m assigning my daughter to the room next to my office.” Ino said signing some papers. The nurse behind the desk nodded before pointing to the waiting room. “Uzumaki kids are here to see her.” The nurse said. Ino smiled before heading to the waiting room. “I heard that you are here to see a Moriko Nara.” Ino said smiling a little as she walked into the room. Ichigo blinked. Lily had fallen asleep leaning next to him. He quickly shook her waking her up. Lily rubbed her eyes before looking at Ino. “Moriko should be in her room now if you want to see her. It is right next to my office.” Ino said before leaving the waiting room.  
Lily stood up and stretched before looking at her brother. "Ichi.." she said snapping her figures in his face. He blinked coming out of his stare like trace. "Come on..." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Ichigo stood there but didn't move. Lily sighed and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the room and down the hall to the room. Lily stopped before reaching the door and moved behind him pushing him along. She finally pushed him to the closed door. "Ichi...go on." she said. Ichigo looked back at her before placing his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. He swallowed before pushing the door open slightly before letting it go so that it swung open on its own.  
The lights were off in the room but the light from the open door cast upon the bed to reveal Moriko sobbing into her knees as they were pulled up to her chest. Her right arm was wrapped in a sling and hanged down between her and her thighs. She had various other bandages wrapped or placed on her. She looked up at the door and let a loud sob escape her lips before she turned and stepped out on the cold floor and ran over to Ichigo slamming herself into him as she cried into his chest. Her body screamed in pain but she didn’t care, she was back into his arms just glad that he was there.  
"Oof.." he said as she slammed into him. He wrapped his arms round her a little trying not to hurt her. “…I’m going……to…l-l-loose…t-the….” She said between her sobs. She reached up with her good hand and gripped his father’s jacket sleeve as she could feel the anesthetic starting to kick in. Ichigo shut his eyes for a minute. He took in a deep breath before reaching down and gently picking her up and moving to set her back on the bed. "Can't have you walking around...you got to heal." he said putting on a grin as he laid her back down on the bed. Lily moved to stand in the door way. She crossed her arms. Ichigo then moved a chair over to the bed and sat down in it. She turned her head away from him and faced the wall. “…I shouldn’t…have gone….stupid….hole…..stupid deer….for being scared….of the storm….stupid me to chase…after the stupid deer….” She said angrily as she tried to stop crying. "Moriko.....it....isn't your fault.." he said looking at her. “….stupid storm….it should be illegal to rain that hard at night….stupid hole….for blending in….stupid me for going….” She continued as she started to cry again grabbing the blanket underneath her tight. Ichigo looked down in his lap. She laid there crying until it slowly decreased with her grip on the blanket as she fell asleep still shedding tears.  
"Lily...." Ichigo said not looking up. Lily blinked. "Hmm?" she asked. "Will....you go....apologize to Mom...for me?" he said. Lily looked down at the floor a bit before looking back at him. "Y-yeah..." she said. "Umm...Ichi?" she asked. He nodded a bit. Lily understood and left.  
Ino walked slowly towards her office but stopped when seeing Lily leaving Moriko’s room. “Did she finally get to sleep?” Ino asked Lily sadly. Lily nodded. “That’s good…” Ino said looking at the floor. “I’m going to let him stay....she needs him right now…” Ino said before hugging Lily and then slipped passed her to her office closing the door.


	47. Chapter 47

Lily walked out of the hospital. She didn't know how but the next thing she knew she was walking down the street towards her house. Her mind was a mess. She was about to walk into the front yard when she stopped and turned towards the Uchiha compound. She then made it up the to Uchihas front door and stood there for a moment. She bit her lower lip before knocking a bit.  
Eriese ran out of Sesuke’s room with something hanging out of her mouth. Sesuke nearly fell as he chased after her down the porch. “Eri stop!!” he yelled. Eriese ran to the front door and opened it and looked up at Lily as the tail of a baby snake hang out of her mouth. Sesuke ran to the door and picked her up pulling the snake out of her mouth and held it out as it flipped and flopped trying to curl around the air. “They aren’t noodles!” he snapped before looking at Lily. “Lily…” he asked blinking confused. "...umm...hi..." she said sadly. “Uh hi…” he said before peering out at the sky and then looked back at her. He put Eriese back down as she ran off to somewhere in the house. He reached out and put an arm around Lily and pulled her inside. “Let’s get you out of the rain wouldn’t want you getting sick.” He said letting her go and closed the door before he started to dry the snake off with the bottom of his shirt. “Come on in and I’ll get you some towels so you can dry off some.” He said walking off towards the porch. Lily nodded a little and followed him.  
He went to the bathroom and washed the snake off some before washing his hands and dried both with the hand towel. He shoved the snake into his pocket before going over to the cabinets and pulled out a couple of towels. He walked out unfolding one and wrapped it around her shoulders and unfolded the other one and laid it on her head. “Now what brings you over here this late?” He asked rubbing the towel at her shoulders a bit. "Umm....some...." she mumbled the rest. “Hmm what was that?” he asked just before it lightning followed by thunder as it still poured. He put on a thinking look before he reached down and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards his room. He pulled her into the room and sat her down on the bed before he went over and pushed his door all the way open before going over and sat down a bit away from her. “Now what again?” he asked looking at her worried. "Mori.....gonna..." she mumbled again. She just couldn't say it. He stared at her confused before looking over at the tank that was at the bottom of his closet. The snake eggs that his father found in his room had hatched a few days ago and he was raising them. He watched them crawl around and curl up as they could barely make hisses. “What happened to Mori?” he asked coldly.  
"Got.....hurt.....and...." she said her voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes. She looked down at the floor. He looked up at her a bit shocked. He scooted closer and held her hand. “Hey…you know you can tell me anything….she’s alright right?” he asked looking at her face as he brushed the towel on her head back some. "Y-yeah....but..." she said as a tear fell down her face. “Lily then what is….wait…how is the….” He asked trailing off. Lily let out a sob as more tears fell from her eyes. He looked down at the floor squeezing her hand tighter. “…I see……I’m….sorry Lily…..Is there…anything I can do….” He asked glaring at the floor. "..I...should..of...never.....told...him...to think...positive..." she sobbed. “….yeah….” he mumbled. “I hate to be an ass but…….at least she’s alive….so that means…more chances to come…..” he said turning his head away from her and looked at his dresser. She wiped some tears away. "Since....since when aren't you an ass?" she asked trying to tease. He smiled a bit looking back at her. “True….I guess I am an ass ninety-eight percent of the time…maybe more at that.” He said smirking. She tried to laugh but it just sounded more sobbish than laughter. He laughed reaching up and rubbing the towel on her head some before reaching up and stretched before going back rubbing her head some more.  
"H-hey...you're gonna mess up my hair." she whined. “Ahh I like it messy.” He said pulling the towel off just to fall backwards laughing. She turned and gave him a playful glare. She picked up the towel and tossed it at his face. "Baka..." she said. He eyed her from under the towel before he yanked it off and sat up getting really close to her face. “Nah…not a baka…just an ass.” He said. She blinked before smirking. He smiled before pecking her on the lips and flopped back down on his bed sticking his hands behind his head. “You know I’m not going to let you leave until the storm passes…don’t want you getting struck with lightning.” He said closing his eyes just to open them and look at her. She arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked. “Yep. You are stuck here.” He said closing his eyes smirking. "And what if the storm doesn't stop?" she asked teasing. “I’ll keep you here until it does or you would just have to get use to living with two asses who lives with reptiles and a girl who eats them.” He teased with his playful smile. "Oh...no..whatever shall I do?" she teased moving some strands of hair out of her face. He sat up before standing. He then leaned down and stuck his hands on the bed next to her legs. He got real close to her face. “Yes what are you going to do?” he asked looking down at her mouth before looking back at her eyes. She blinked. "Uh...well..." she trailed off.  
He slowly grinned before kissing her. He let the bed go and stuck his hands on her waist. She closed her eyes placing her hands on his chest running them up and then wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned more on her pushing her down on the bed running his hands down to her thighs lifting them up a bit. She slipped her tongue into his mouth finding its playmate. He chuckled a little as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He then pulled away and cleared his throat as he got to his feet when Eriese ran down the porch giggling as she ran into her room. Sasuke following her. Sesuke quickly looked around before he grabbed a hold of Lily’s arm and pulled her back to a sitting position. Sasuke poked his head in and raised a brow as it twitched. “Eri did say you where here….” He said with edge. “Uh…yeah…she came to let me know that Moriko was hurt but is alright.” Sesuke said a bit nervous. “…..right….well if you two are done talking she needs to go.” Sasuke said leaving. “Um…I know you are going to disagree but…can she stay….until the storm is over with….” Sesuke asked turning towards the door. Sasuke backed into the room and eyed Lily before looking up at his son as he thought. “I guess…but I don’t want to find out you two are planning to have kids…I’m not ready to be a grandparent yet.” Sasuke said leaving going into Eriese’s room. Sesuke froze. “D-dddid he just…..say…” Sesuke mumbled frozen stiff. Lily blinked.  
“Don’t make it too rowdy. I don’t want your sister scarred.” Sasuke said as he headed towards his room. Sesuke twitched before he reached up and slapped himself into reality. “The hell…..” he growled still in shock as he stared out his door into the rain. Lily blinked again. 'A trap?' she thought. Sesuke hesitated before he looked at Lily. “Don’t move.” He said before he stormed out of the room and went to his father’s room. A minute passed before he came back and closed his door locking it. “Well….that was…productive.” He said a bit agitated. Lily had scooted over to the left on the bed. She was grinning.  
Mean while over at the Uzumaki house. Temari was curled up in a ball on her bed. She had told Shikamaru she would be up at the hospital in a few minutes. Her minutes took exactly forty-five minutes. She was going to go check on her kids when it happened. Now this is where she was. Curled up with a pillow over her head as she cried. She thought things could not be worse. She thought that all the hardship was over and done but it just went boom the minute she decided to take that test. She didn't think it would happen. She was getting older after all but there it was plain as day. Temari pulled the pillow off her head and took a deep breath staring up at the ceiling. She just had to go and do the stuff she did. Now she had a problem and it wasn't going to go away. She rolled on her right side and looked back up at the dresser at it. It was taunting her. She growled in frustration before flipping on her left side. How was she going to tell them...her heart sank at the thought of Sesuke and Lily. Temari grabbed the pillow and pulled it closer to her as she cuddled up to it. Her mind was a mess now. Her eyes dropped and she closed them for a minute. Maybe sleep would help her rethink this in the morning. She took in a deep breath and tried to forget it. And tried to forget that the test...was blue.


	48. Chapter 48

Sesuke looked at Lily before he gave her his playful smile. For once they had the right to do what they wanted and it was at his house under his father’s permission. He walked over to her and lifted her up off the bed before dropping her a bit in the middle as he crawled up on her kissing her. Sasuke sat on his bed staring out his window. He had it open allowing the cool windy air and the sound of the rain to echo in his room. It was one of those nights. He hated the rain, always have and always will. He had been thinking about the events recently. He knew that if Erika was here she would support Sesuke and Lily being together. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard. After what he did with Temari and ruined what little relationship he and his son had he knew he had to fix it one way or another. He chose to support them as long as they didn’t jump into baby making and moving out trying to support themselves alone. He couldn’t handle that but allowing her to stay with him, allowing them to be together…he was willing to push aside how he felt and went with what Erika would feel. Them being happy because Sesuke is what she gave him to protect and if he wasn’t willing enough to have his son make his own decisions and his own mistakes what was he really doing besides being over protective and a major ass to him. He really wasn’t being there for him he was just pushing him farther and farther away. Sasuke sighed deeply before sliding down in his bed and stared off at the far wall letting the cool air chill his skin.  
Ichigo was glad Moriko was asleep. If he was caught by her that he was crying he would no doubt break down again. He scooted the chair over some more and laid his head down on the side of the bed. His head was killing him. He closed his eyes begging for the pain and the tears to stop. He couldn't describe what he felt. Glad that Moriko was okay or heart broken that their unborn child was gone. He was worrying what everyone else would think. More importantly. He was worried about Mori. He didn't look up as he moved his hand over to her and took her hand that wasn't in the sling.He hoped that whatever she was dreaming was happy and not causing her any hurt or pain. He took a deep breath before slowly falling into an uneasy sleep. Tomorrow would bring something better he hoped.  
Moriko stared at the wall. She had been awake ever since her medicine wore off and her body was in severe pain. She didn’t care about how her body felt it was just her heart and mind that desperately needed the medicine. She couldn’t bare just laying there waiting for the second sign of a miscarriage to happen. Her mother and her other doctor told her that the shock wave of her hitting the rocks would’ve killed the baby instantly and that in the next few days she will be loosing parts of the fetus in little amounts. Her heart ached at the thought of that let alone knowing that she was so close to being a mother of her own and yet will have to wait even longer for it. She turned her head facing Ichigo as he slept with his head on the side of the bed. She loved having him there by her side but she hated that it was at the hospital in this situation. She looked up at the ceiling before the wall again. She couldn’t stand being in her dark room anymore it was depressing and made her feel worse than what she already was. She slid her hand out from under his and quietly slipped out of her bed. She left her room and looked around. It was morning due to the nurses she saw walking around that had that shift. She sighed as she walked towards the nursery. She started to cry silent tears as she looked through the window at the newborn babies. She just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and escape the world. She stuck her head and her good hand on the glass and cried letting her tears fall to the floor. She thought that she wasn’t ready to have children but now she wanted to have the baby. She wanted to carry it, to feel it be alive in her, she wanted to have it and watch it grow like everyone else who had one. She wanted to love on it like her mother does her. She pulled her fingers into a shaky fist on the glass before collapsing to her knees sobbing. She would give anything to have her baby be alive but she knew that it was simply impossible.  
Temari sat on her bed staring down at the bed. She hadn't slept at all. She was in and out of sleep so much that she finally got tired of it and just sat there. Her mind was just as a mess as when she had found out. She wasn't really wanting to think on her options at this point. She just felt that right now she would be the only one to know this. She didn't want to see Ino when Mori was more important at the moment. Temari felt sick. The kind of sick that one gets when something is bothering them so much. She felt that she should have went to the hospital with her kids now and had come back later to check. But would that have made a difference? She sighed as the sun's rays filtered into her room. The day was here and here she was loathing her very existence at this point. Her mind kept telling her to tell someone. Anyone would do but she felt that it would only further kill what relationship Sesuke and Lily had. She couldn't just up and leave. Could she? She looked up at the dresser staring at it. Would leaving the Leaf solve a portion of the problem or would it make it worse? She knew she couldn't hide this forever. People would know, Sasuke would know....Lily would know. Temari laid back down and curled back up. One way or another she would have to tell them. She sighed. Today she didn't feel like moving but she would have to. Eventually.  
Moriko stood outside of her door as tears continued to stream down her face. She was thinking now on what the baby would’ve been a boy or a girl, what they would’ve looked like. What hair color they would’ve had or whose eyes it got; if it would’ve had the famous Uzumaki fox whiskers or not. What jutsus it would have when they got older. She asked herself these questions but yet she would never know the answers to them. She opened the door and slipped back into her room and went over to Ichigo and stuck her good hand on his back rubbing it gently. Her mind was a mess now and the only way to sooth it was that she just wanted her Ichi to hold her and to let her know that things will be alright. “…I-Ichi….” She stuttered through a small sob. He mumbled a bit before opening his eyes slowly. He moved his head to face forward. He blinked a few times before noticing Mori wasn't laying down. "Mori?!" he asked before turning and spotting her. He stared at her. She was on the verge of another break down. “….can you……hold…me…” she asked bowing her head crying again. She hated to wake him but she just wanted his arms around her and to know that she was safe and things were alright even though she knew they weren’t. He sat up and scooted back in the chair. He patted his lap and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and walked around and sat down side ways in his lap leaning against him. “…..thank you…..” she whispered trying to stop crying. He wrapped his arms around her gently and smiled a bit.  
Sesuke had his pillow over his head as he laid on his stomach with an arm swung over the edge of his bed. He was out cold until something ran into his door and jiggled the knob before it started to whimper which led to a whine that soon became a high pitch scream. “PAPA!!!!!!!!!!! SEKE WON’T LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” came Eriese’s voice as she started ramming against the door. Sesuke whined as he shoved the pillow’s edges down more over his ears. “….Eri….stop….” he mumbled into his mattress.vLily snuggled further into the covers. This is why Sesuke was never allowed to lock his door. Morning tantrums always put him in a bad mood and his father as well. He could take Eriese’s screaming until his father came and took her to his room but then minutes later she would be right back doing the same thing again and she would continue to do it until he let her. “Eri stop!” he yelled pulling the pillow off his head rising up to his elbows and glared at the door. She continued to just scream until she sudden stopped and he could hear his father’s footsteps lead away from his door. He sighed rubbing his face with his hands before rolling over to his side that faced Lily. He smiled as he thought about the night. It was the best one so far. He rolled over to his back and stretched pushing up against his bed’s headboard. He stared at the ceiling before looking back at Lily just to close his eyes to try to drift back to sleep.  
Lily's eyebrows creased. Something was bothering her foot. She slowly opened her eyes looking a bit miffed that her sleep was interrupted. She looked at Sesuke to see he wasn't moving. She blinked before lifting the covers up. Her eye twitched before she let out and scream grabbing the blankets and falling over the edge of the bed. As soon as she hit the floor she scooted away from the bed as Kiryuusha slithered off the bed and to the floor. Lily was shaking. Sesuke shivered before opening his eyes to see the blankets where gone and so was Lily. “The hell…” he asked sitting up to see Lily shaking a ways off from the bed on the floor. “What’s wrong?” he asked sliding off his side of the bed and headed over to his dresser to pull out a pair of pj bottoms and slipped them on before going back over to the bed and plopped down across it mid ways looking at her confused. She stuck a shaking hand out and pointed down on the floor at Kiryuusha. He blinked before he crawled a bit to the edge of the bed and looked down as he saw the end of Kiryuusha’s tail slip under his bed. He smirked before reaching under his bed and pulled the snake out as it hissed agitated. “Oh he won’t bite you. He only bites when you make him.” He said sitting up on his feet as Kiryuusha crawled around his arm before reaching down to the bed and flopped down when it let his arm go.  
"Y-you...let that...thing..s-sleep with you?” she asked still shaking. “Um…yeah…well I would’ve stuck him in the tank but it has recently hatched baby snakes in it that my father found in his room…” Sesuke said reaching behind him and pulled the snake out of his pant leg and held it up as it hissed again. Lily jumped a bit as it hissed. Sesuke laughed before he crawled off his bed and went to his dresser and dropped the snake in a drawer. “He is going to be in this one so try to avoid it.” He said pointing to the top drawer before he closed it. She nodded a bit as she stopped shaking and sighed with relief. He smiled as he went back over to the bed and laid on it like before but this time he crossed his arms out on the bed and rested his chin on them. “Good morning.” He said with his playful smile. She stood up and walked back over to the bed before sitting back on it. She smirked. "Some morning." she said rolling her eyes before smiling. He laughed a bit before rolling over to his side facing her. “Yeah…just wait till breakfast.” He teased looking up at her. She giggled. "Oh are you cooking?" she asked tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “Only if you want me too.” He said smirking. She grinned. "You better." she teased. "Cause I can't..." she mumbled looking away pouting. “Don’t worry about it. Father always cooks for us well….if you consider slicing a few tomatoes and cooking rice really breakfast.” He said pondering a bit. “But I can cook just about anything as long as it isn’t sweet.” He said just before something slammed into his door and tried to twist the knob again. Sesuke let out a whine. “Cover your ears if you don’t like high pitched screams.” He said covering his ears just as Eriese let out another scream as she banged against the door demanding in. Lily winced a bit covering her ears.  
Sesuke got up and went over to the door and unlocked it before opening it picking up Eriese and then he stepped outside closing the door some. “SEKE!!!” Eriese cheered. “You little midget you need quit banging on my door.” Sesuke said as he carried her to the kitchen. “You wouldn’t lwet me in.” she said giggling. “You can come in in a bit I have to clean it first.” Sesuke said setting her down at the table. Sasuke started to choke on a slice of tomato before he swallowed it whole. “The hell did you two do?” he growled before taking a drink from his tea. Sesuke looked at his father and smirked. “It isn’t that messy. It’s just till we are ready to come eat.” Sesuke said before leaving heading to his room. “Did Lil stay over?!!!” Eriese cheered turning and crawling away when Sasuke grabbed her leg and gently pulled her over to him. “You heard him. Stay put for now.” Sasuke said as she whimpered. Sesuke walked back into his room and closed the door. “Uhh…I can’t wait till she demands privacy.” He said going back over to the bed and plopped down on it. Lily laughed. "Oh yeah....then she'll be having boys over left and right." she teased. Lily spotted her shirt and leaned over the bed a bit picking it up. She moved the blankets a bit before sliding her shirt over her head and pulling it down. She pulled her hair out from her shirt before fixing the blanket around her waist. “If she thinks that she is going to have boys over here she has another thing coming because as long as I’m here they aren’t allowed over.” He growled going over to the closet and flipped on a small light that was on the tank and took the lid off. His head bobbed a bit as he counted before he turned around and eyed the room biting his lower lip. “I forgot to put the one from last night back in.” he said trying to think on where he put it. Lily smirked. "Well you know then she will bring them over to my house." she said. She eyed him and looked around. "There better not be another snake near me." she warned.  
“Over my dead body she will and I don’t think there is any.” He said getting up and finding his pants from last night digging into the pockets to just throw them down on the ground. “Where is that worm at?” he asked trying to think of places a baby snake would go. Lily eyed him now. "You better find it cause if I find it..I am going to beat you over the head." she said. He smirked before going over to the bed and crawled over to her. “Just don’t beat me with the snake.” He said before kissing her on the lips. She placed her hands on his chest before running them up to his shoulders kissing him back.  
Sasuke opened the door just to growl. “Hey knock it off before your sister gets in here.” Sesuke pulled away and looked down sighing. “Yeah yeah.” Sesuke said pulling away from Lily and sat down. “Am I cooking for you two or you taking care of it?” Sasuke asked coldly. “Um…I can get for us.” Sesuke said looking at Lily before back at his father. “Alright.” Sasuke said turning to leave. “Oh have you seen one of the baby snakes I forgot to put it back after Eri had it?” Sesuke asked. “She ate it before her tantrum.” Sasuke hollered back. Sesuke sighed again. “Well that snake never had a chance.” He said. Lily giggled. “Well…what would you like for breakfast?” he asked leaning back on his hands and looked at her. "Well for one my shorts..." she said with a smile. “Ah you can just wear mine. We’ll find them later.” He said leaning in and kissed her before he scooted off his bed and went over to his closet ripped a shirt out and slipped it on before leaving his room pulling the door shut.  
Lily eyed the door. 'Cha right...' she thought. She leaned over the other edge of the bed and found her shorts. She looked back at the door eyeing it before slipping out of the covers and pulling her shorts on. "Good thing I didn't wear underwear last night." she said with a smirk before adjusting her shirt and hair before moving over to the door and opening it. “LIL!!!!!!!!!!!!” Eriese yelled from the far end of the porch and ran over to Lily plowing into her legs hugging her. “You stayed you stayed you stayed!!!!!!” she cheered bouncing up and down. Lily laughed. "Well hey kiddo." she said. “You’re the weason Seke wouldn’t let me in!!” Eriese said holding her pinky up. Lily blinked. "Uhh..."  
Sasuke came out of the bathroom with two ponytail holders and two red ribbons. “Eriese get over here.” He said sitting down on the edge of the porch motioning for her. “Papa!” She cheered letting Lily go and ran over to him crawling in his lap. “I get to see Haru today?” She asked looking at him as he began to pull one side of her hair up. “Yeah…got to make you look cute for the brat.” He said smirking before she giggled. Something crashed in the kitchen followed by. “THE HELL SHE AIN’T GOING OVER THERE!!!” Sesuke snapped as something slammed down on the stove. “Get over it.” “I will when I’m dead!” “Drop it.” “She isn’t going over there!!” “I said drop it!” I’ll drop it when I want to drop it!!” “Quit acting like your mother!!” Sasuke snapped coldly. Sesuke didn’t reply with that one.  
Lily blinked. She bit her lower lip before walking over to Sasuke. "Umm Uncle Sasuke, do you think you could check on my mom and see if she's okay...I didn't tell her about Mori but I figure she's been up to see them so..." she said kinda awkwardly. Sasuke looked up at her and blinked. “Yeah I will. Do you want me to tell her about where you were last night or do you want to tell that yourself?” he asked as Eriese started pulling the other side of her hair up into a pigtail. Lily irked. "Well..." she said sweat dropping. “I can it’s not like it is going to hurt me….she might but not telling her.” He said looking back and helped Eriese with her pigtail. "I..I guess you could.." she said. “Yeah…now you better get in there before he eats without you and watch out for flying objects…he tends to do that.” Sasuke said leaving out the fact that Erika did the same thing. Lily smiled. "Kay..." she said walking towards the kitchen.


	49. Chapter 49

Sesuke was leaning against the counter watching the green tomatoes and the bacon frying. He had this distant look on his face before he reached over and flipped the cooking food over. He then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container of rice before slapping it into the microwave starting it. He reached up in the air and stretched before going over to the cabinet and getting two plates out. He divided the bacon up between the two plates and added some rice to them before he turned to Lily. “Do you like fried green tomatoes?” he asked puzzled. Lily blinked. "Never had them." she said with a small grin. “Hmm…they taste like fried mushrooms…” he said getting some bread out and dropped two slices down in the skillet that had the bacon in it. "Mushrooms?" she asked a bit puzzled. He laughed flipping the bread over. “You know that fungus that grows in the woods? But anyways I’ll give you a small slice just in case you don’t like it.” He said sticking a slice on a plate and then a few on the other. He then put the slices of toast on the plates and got some chopsticks out before setting the plates on the table. He then got some cups down and poured fresh hot tea into them before sticking them down on the table as well. He went over to the sink and wiped the knife off that was used for the tomatoes and got butter out of the fridge before finally sitting down at the table sighing.  
Lily smirked sitting down too. "I guess I'll have to start eating other foods other than Ramen." she said with a giggle. “Yeah it’s a different world with us.” Sesuke said before Eriese ran in and glomped him. “Bye bye Seke. I’ll tell Haru you said hello!!” She said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. Sesuke irked. “Don’t say his name around me Eri…” he growled. Eriese giggled before going over to Lily and glomping her. “You be here when I get back?” She asked giggling. "Umm maybe kiddo...depends if something comes up..." she said with a smile. “Yay!!!” Eriese cheered throwing her arms up in the air. “Eri lets get going. Haru can’t play by himself.” Sasuke said stopping by the door. “Haru’s goin to like hearin that I ate a worm earlier!!” she said running out of the kitchen towards the front door. Sasuke eyed both Sesuke and Lily. “Nothing funny while I’m gone….I will find out.” He said before following Eriese. “I don’t see how you can; Tsukuyomi doesn’t work on me anymore!” Sesuke hollered. “I mean it.” Sasuke growled before the front door opened and closed. Sesuke sighed. “Uh finally…peace and quiet.” He said smiling at Lily. “Let’s eat!” he said before shoving a tomato in his mouth. Lily smirked before picking up her chopsticks and digging in.  
“Ichi…If we weren’t going to lose the baby…what would you think we would have?” she said playing with the zipper on his jacket. Ichigo blinked slowly before putting on his pondering face. "Well......in my family...there's more boy's than girls....so....." he said trailing off. She nodded a little. “You know…when I first found out I was pregnant…I didn’t want to be…I thought I wasn’t ready but now…it’s different.” She said smiling a little. His lips twitched into a small smile. Someone knocked on the door before opening it. “Hey, how are you two doing?” Ino asked sadly but with a small smile on her face as she propped the door open and walked over to the bed sitting on it. Ichigo nodded a bit. "Uh....is my mom not with you?" he asked. Ino shook her head. “Nope I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” She said as Moriko snuggled closer to Ichigo closing her eyes. Ichigo looked down sadly. 'Lily must have told her..' he thought. "I-I see..." he said.  
“Yeah…how are you holding up sweety?” Ino asked squeezing her daughters calf muscle a little. Moriko opened her eyes and looked at her mother. “I’m….doing alright…” she said sadly. “Mori…” Ino said. Moriko whimpered before she started crying again. Ino looked down at the floor. “I know Mori just cry as much as you need too….” Ino said. Moriko nodded as she wiped some of her tears away. Ino stood kissed her daughter on the forehead before kissing Ichigo on the side of his. “I’ll be back later to check on you two but if you ever need anything I’m right next door.” She said going over to the door. Ichigo nodded a bit. Ino pulled the door behind her as she left sighing. “….I can’t…stay here….” Moriko mumbled as she tried to control herself. "Well you...got to...cause...you got to get better. You can't pull a Temari when I'm around." he said with a smile. “Then…you’ll just have to strap me down…” she said. Ichigo sighed. "Don't tell me I have too..." he said trying to lighten the mood. She giggled through a sob. “…with the way you sleep…I could leave and be back by the time you wake up.” She said smiling a bit. He eyed her a bit. "Then I guess I'll have to stay up all the time just to keep an eye on you..." he said. “You couldn’t even if you tried.” She said eyeing him back. "Heh...I guess so..." he said putting on that trademark fox grin. She laughed. “Aishiteru.” She said leaning up and kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned a bit pink. "Hee..." he said still grinning.  
Sesuke looked up from his plate and his eyebrow twitched. “Eat that.” He said pointing to the slice of the fried green tomato on Lily’s plate. "I don't want to..." she said crossing her arms and looking away. He eyed her. “Eat it…or I will make you eat it.” He growled playfully. "Pfft...like you could..." she said smirking. “Don’t tempt me.” He said with his playful smile. She turned her head and eyed him with a smug look. “That’s it!” he said crawling over to her side of the table and took the tomato in his chopsticks. He grabbed onto her shoulder gently as he held the tomato out in front of her face. “Open wide!” he said shaking it. "Mmph mmph!" she said said keeping her mouth shut. “Come on Lily it won’t kill you.” He said still shaking it in front of her. "Mmph mm!" she said stubbornly. “Fine if you won’t eat it I will.” He said tilting his head back and holding the tomato over his mouth as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She eyed him. He inched it closer to his mouth. “You sure you don’t want it?” he asked smirking. She nodded. "Im sure.." she said. “Positive?” he asked. "Yep positive..." she said. He stared at her for a minute before… “Suit yourself.” He said sticking the slice in his mouth and chewed it as he got up and cleaned the table off. She grinned.  
Sasuke was walking on the street that was in front of the Uzumakis. He had already dropped Eriese off and was now on his way to talk with Temari. He made it the front door and knocked growling. Temari felt like she was hacking up a lung. It was never this bad the last two times. She rested her head on the bowl a bit. She had gotten up showered, dressed, and even hid the test away so that her kids wouldn't find it. Kami knows that she would already be in more trouble then she was. Her head was spinning. "Ugh....." she said. She heard a knock at the door and groaned.'Great'She thought slowing getting up. She flushed and cleaned herself up a bit. She left the bathroom and walked downstairs to the door. She paused a moment letting out a deep breath before grabbing the door handle and opening it. Sasuke turned around to face the door. “You are home. Good I didn’t want to go find you.” He said crossing his arms. Temari blinked. 'Fuck.' she thought. Temari quickly put on her fake smile. "Yeah I'm home..." she said. “Yeah…I’m here to deliver two messages, one from Lily and one from myself. The one from me first considering the one from Lily is bad news um she was at my place last night with Sesuke yes I knew about it and yes I agreed to it.” He said stopping to look down as he scraped a foot on the porch. "Oh...I see..." She said leaning somewhat on the open door.  
“And she wanted me to stop in and check on you considering what has happened to Moriko….well it really isn’t bad news but yet it is…” He continued looking up at her as he was trying to depuzzle his brain. She blinked. "Yeah Shika was over here last night told me..she was hurt...how is she?" she asked. “From what little Sesuke told me last night….Moriko is fine but…” he hesitated looking away a bit before looking back just to look at the ground. “…the baby isn’t….” he said sadly. Temari's eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her left hand. She quickly dropped her hand and cleared her throat. "Oh......I see..." she said staring off at the door sadly. “‘Oh I see.’ Must be your phrase of the day, you feeling alright?” He asked raising an eyebrow. "What?!..oh yeah I'm fine..." she said quickly. He continued to give her that look as he didn’t believe her. She blinked. "What.." she asked getting defensive. 'Smooth Tema real smooth...hurry up and get him outta here before you crack under pressure.' she thought to her self. “Normally when it came to something requiring your children, you jumped right on it.” he said as he lowered his eyebrow just to raise the other one. "Oh so every time my kids have a problem I need to jump to it and go save them?" she asked getting irritated. “I’d figured you would be a little concerned. That is all that I’m trying to say.” He growled glaring. "Yeah I am but I can't go running every time something happens. Thay are old enough now..." she said glaring back.  
“Geez….someone woke up on the wrong side of the menopause mood swings this morning didn’t they?” he asked. Temari snarled. “Do I want to know what’s got your weasel in a knot or should I just leave and keep your daughter at my place until you untie it?” he teased with his playful smile. "Nothing is wrong with me...and you can tell Lily to get home when you don't want her there..." she said. “Alright well…I said what I suppose to so I’m just going to go now. I hope you pass over menopause soon because it is really getting to be a pain.” He said walking away from the door towards the street. Temari growled before slamming the door shut. She leaned back against the door. She hated doing that. Especially now. Her head was killing her. She held up pretty good but what about the next time. Or the next? She had to get out of here. "Maybe...Suna.." she asked getting off the door and walking into the living room. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She would have to make something up. Something where they wouldn't think twice about it. She sighed. This was going to take a while.

Moriko had been in the hospital for a month now. The walls of the room she was assigned to were now forged into her brain and that is all she saw every time she woke from her nightmares she had ever since she fell and was told that she will lose the baby. Day after day she suffered constant spells of break downs and thoughts that there was no way she could continue on. Everyday in the morning she would slip out of her room and go to the nursery to see the babies by now there were only a few there but she knew that there were a few mothers that would be having theirs soon. She was sitting on the floor in a corner on the far side of her room with her knees pulled up under her chin. She would sit there every time Ichigo wasn’t there. He would slip out a few times to get fresh air well that is what she thought he was doing. She had escaped from the hospital once just to turn around to get caught by her father. She now knew why everyone called this place hell. It eats away at your brain not knowing what was going on outside the white walls. She rested her forehead on her knees as another wave of tears was coming. Her arm was still broken in a few spots but at least she could move it now she just couldn’t lift anything heavy. Sometimes she would use the shadow possession jutsu to draw figures on the walls to entertain herself. Her father would bring in Shogi to play but she would lose focus halfway through and lose. She hated it there and knowing that she had a few more days to go until her arm was completely healed just made her suffer more. “….I hate here….” She whispered through her sobs.  
Lily sighed as her and Ichigo walked out of the house together. It was a new routine for them. Ichigo would be at home with Lily or at the hospital with Mori. And Lily would either be at home or she would just wander around the Leaf. Ever since they had come home to find a note left by their mother telling them something in Suna had come up and she was needed and for them to stay in the Leaf left them puzzled. Lily felt lost without having her daily dose of Mom whines and constant teases. Sure she could get that from Sesuke if she wanted to but it wasn't the same. Ichigo had wondered what had happen in Suna that had caused their mother to just up and leave without telling anyone or at least saying goodbye. He really wished this had not happened right after Mori's accident. More drama was something that the Uzumakis didn't need. "You going to go see Mori?" Lily asked. "Hmm?" he asked looking at her. Lily sighed. "You're just as bad as Shikamaru-sensei...get your head out of the clouds." she said crossing her arms as they walked up the street. "Sorry..." he said scratching the back of his neck. Lily rolled her eyes before smirking. Ichigo sighed. They reached the top of the street. Ichigo would be heading to the left. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Oh around..." Lily said like every other time they did this. Ichigo shook his head. Lily laughed before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "DAH! Hey don't kiss me with that mouth you've been kissing that bastard!" Ichigo said rubbing his face like he now had a disease. Lily giggled. "Tell my sister to get better and you better have her kiss you there before she thinks you're two timing her." Lily said walking straight ahead. Ichigo growled storming off to the left.  
Moriko was now laying on the cold floor in the corner still as tears continued to fall down her emotionless face. She stared at her hands in front of her as they twitched every twenty-five seconds. She hadn’t been in a good comfortable bed since she left Ichigo’s that night to tell her parents about the ring he was having made for her. She still had the little piece of paper with the design on it as it was stuffed under her mattress with cards that Eriese had made for her and Get Well cards that her father’s academy students had done in school. Her grandmother had brought a thing of flowers in for her and they were sitting at the table by the door. She wished she could see her grandmother’s flower shop again let alone see the ferns she was always put in charge of. She would give anything just to see a fern placed in front of her that needed a new pot. There was the deer as well. She hadn’t been camping in forever. Her father would tell her about the trips that he and her grandpa would take to check on them. In the beginning she cursed them for doing this but it wasn’t their fault for the accident. It was the Akatsuki member who was buried there’s fault. She turned her head and faced the floor letting out a sob. She needed fresh air badly and no bouquet of flowers was going to fulfill that crave.  
Four figures traveled towards the Leaf gate. When they arrived they stopped in front of the sign in post. Two Anbu Lightning Nin stood on either side of the other two figures. The first figure was a middle aged man with gray hair and what appeared to be a council mens robe from Hidden Cloud. He had several scrolls tucked under his arms and was constantly trying to avoid from dropping them. The second figure was a boy around the age of sixteen. He had snow white spiky hair dark sunglasses covering his eyes and an outfit that consisted of a gray tank top and black shinobi knee pants. He had a sword strapped to his back. He looked like what any kunoichi would want their man to look like. Tall, dark, and sexy. "M-m-Master Kai....we should proceed to the Hokage tower..." the man said. Kai rolled his eyes. "Look you go chat up the Man..I gots me a Fox to find bra..." he said walking off. The man looked to one of the Anbu and the Anbu nodded trailing after him. "Alright lets got deliver these." the man said as he and the other Anbu left for the Kage office.  
Ichigo walked up the steps to the hospital. He entered and waved at the front office nurse before heading to Mori's room. He paused at the closed door and sighed. He hated seeing her cooped up here but until her arm was healed and Ino gave her the okay, she was stuck here. He wanted to sneak her out...but he knew that if he did do that he'd only be in more trouble than her. Ichigo knocked before opening the door slowly. He poked his head in first. Moriko was still crying into the floor. She wanted out so bad but she couldn’t. She pulled her knees up closer to her as she dragged her nails against the floor creating a fist in one hand as the other one twitched with each sob she gave. Ichigo let the door swing open and walked in before shutting it closed. His heart sank when he saw her. He wished he could do something. He thought for a moment before walking over to her and squatting down in front of her. "Well what do we have here?" he asked teasing a bit. She rolled over on to her knees and buried her face into her hands as she cried more. She knew that when she was younger she had mental problems being bipolar and all but that changed over time. Now her brain had put something new in her head and she hated it. “….just….leave me…alone….” She said between her sobs. It was where one minute she wanted someone there with her and then the next she wanted to be left alone feeling that she didn’t deserve their attention. Right now she wanted to be left alone in her corner of her white wall room that was screaming how distant she was from everyone else who walked through that door acting like there was nothing wrong.  
Ichigo sighed. 'Great she's having one of those days.' he thought sadly as he stood back up and walked around the bed to sit in the chair. He sat down and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Tactics. He had started to read the series again when one his mom wasn't around and two with Mori having her bad days he couldn't get anything in to try and console her. He opened the book to last he left off and began to read. In a matter of minutes she was back on her side staring at the door. She never tried an escape with Ichigo there but she desperately needed outside even if it was a few minutes. She sat up quietly before slowly making it to her feet. She walked over towards Ichigo and about halfway towards him she took a mad dash towards the door. He just lazily peeked at her from the corner of his eye with a smile. Outside the door he had a couple of clones waiting. He summoned them there in case of something happening and because her attempts at escape. She opened the door just to stop and stare at the clones. Attempt to escape…failed. She closed the door and slammed her head against it as she slid down it to the floor. “…Ichi….I need out of here….” She said sadly. He sighed."You know your mom would kill me if I let you out..." he said.  
“She can get over it….I need something besides these walls and a floor for a surrounding!! I want to wake up next to you in the mornings with your scent surrounding me. I need clouds or birds or something to look at besides the ceiling!!! I’m going mad in here!!!” she yelled before raising her right arm and slammed it against the door just to have something crack. She grabbed her arm and bit her lower lip as the pain shot through her. She started to whimper only to stop her self and tried to hold back her scream. He was instantly by her side. He moved her away from the door and turned her to face him. "Did you re-break it?" he asked. She jammed her eyes shut as tears ran down her face as she nodded. She couldn’t take this place anymore and yet what does she go and do…breaks her arm again. One of the clones was already looking for Ino while the other sat there patiently. Ichigo sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asled rubbing his hands together before placing them on her arm. His palms grew a light orange as he applied some of the fox's healing abilities to her until Ino arrived. “….help me out of here….” She whispered staring at his hands. He sighed. "Mori..." he said sadly. Well he could slip her out..but he was worried about her arm. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He sighed again. "Mori.....if you let your mom re-heal this...I promise that...when she leaves I will attempt to sneak you out. But, you have to promise me you will not try and run from me because my clones will be on you like a fly on a horse." he said warning her a bit.  
She giggled but it sounded more like a sob. She nodded a little. “…I’ll hold that to you…or I’m never going to let you eat ramen at our house when we get one of our own…” she before she winced in pain shaking. Ino sighed coming out of a room as she pulled the door closed. “Ugh…how troublesome old people are.” She said with an annoyed look. Ichigo's face dropped. "No fair dattebayo!" he said sulking. The clone rounded a corner before spotting Ino. "Ino...Mori....trouble..." he said out of breath. Ino blinked before she zoomed past the clone. In a matter of seconds she pushed her daughter’s door open. “What did you do?” she asked worried and scared. Moriko looked up at her mother before she broke down in another sobbing fit. She hated seeing that look on her mother’s face. “….I….ran into…the door…..” she mumbled. Ino tsked before walking over to them. “Did you get lost in your room?” Ino teased throwing her hands on her hips. “….don’t make me laugh…it hurts…” Moriko whined. Ino sighed before looking at Ichigo. “Were you two playing hide and seek?” Ino teased with him. "Well..." he said taking his hands off Mori's arm so Ino could fix it.  
Ino sighed before applying her chakra to her daughter’s arm. “Girl what ever you did it broke it enough to recast.” Ino said with a mixed sad face. It was like every living emotion in Moriko vanished from her. That would be close to another month in here, in this room away from everything. Moriko bowed her head and stared at the floor. She was wishing she had the healing abilities Ichigo had but that was just from the Kyuubi. Moriko nodded slowly not looking up at her mother. Ino smiled a bit. “We will be right back Ichigo.” Ino said as she wrapped an arm around Moriko’s neck and they left the room. Ichigo sighed.


	50. Chapter 50

Twenty minutes passed before the door slammed open. “ICHI-KUN!!!!!” Moriko yelled with a big enthusiastic grin smile on her face considering her arm was back in a cast. Ichigo jumped out of the chair. He had fallen asleep. "Dah...oh..." he said scratching the back of his head. She ran over to him and wrapped both her arms around his neck since it was only her lower right arm that was in the cast. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god you won’t believe this!!!!!” she cheered giggling. He blinked. "What?" he asked. She leaned up into his ear and whispered. “We’re still pregnant.” He blinked before his eyes widen. She pulled away a bit and looked at his face. “My mom and my other doctor were as shocked as I was. We can’t explain it but…I have two heart beats! One in my chest and well a really fast one too!” she said jumping a little. Ichigo tried to laugh but it turned into a sob. He lowered his head. Great he was crying. A few tears rolled off his face and landed on the floor. Crap he was crying...and in front of Mori too. Moriko stuck her hands on the sides of his face lifting his head up a bit. “Unbelievable isn’t it.” She said not realizing that she was crying herself as she looked into his face. All the pain and suffering she had went through over the thought she lost their baby and yet…she never did in the first place. “She also told me that I could go home….as long as I didn’t do any heavy lifting, run into things, or fall down holes.” She said trying to laugh but she just let out a sob instead. "Y-yatta..." he said trying hard to stop crying in front of her. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck again. “Ichi…let it out….It’s alright to cry at this…” she said smiling. Ichigo rested his head on her shoulder taking in a shuddering breath before placing his hands on her hips. How was it that Mori had this thing about her that made him do what she told him. He knew once he started he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So finally after five years of holding it all in. Ichigo Uzumaki finally broke down and cried. She held him close running her good hand up into his hair as she rested her other on his shoulder blade. Everything was going to be alright again.  
Sesuke yawned and before stretching as he walked through the gate into Konoha. He hated having missions that either lasted for more than a day let alone four at the most. He was beat tired and wanted to go home and plop into his bed and sleep for a week.  
Lily sighed. She had been wandering around for what seemed like hours. She sighed staring at the ground as she walked.  
“I could turn in the report later…” he said as he walked down the street with his hands behind his head. “Sleep is what I need now.” He said as his eyes drooped a bit.  
Lily sighed yet again. "Stupid day..." she mumbled. "Well what does my little eyes spy but a foxy little kitten." came a voice in front of her. Lily blinked. 'That...voice.' she thought looking up. Her eyes widen as she got that huge grin on her face. "K-KAIIII!!!!!" she squealed like a fan girl and held her arms out as she ran at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. He spun her around a few times before setting her back on her feet. "What are you....wait..is it done?" she asked excitedly. Kai laughed. He let her go before getting down on one knee and taking her hand making her blush. He pulled out of his pocket a small black box. "Only the best...and yes it's done yo.." he said with a grin.  
Sesuke was lost in his own little world as he continued to walk home. He was thinking about his warm comfy soft bed with a pillow that had its place over his face to block out any light that might slip into his vision as he awaited slumber. He was in that world when he turned the corner and immediately snapped out of it. There was his Lily with some foreign guy on one knee with a box held out to her. Sesuke was going to burst like a can shaken and then opened. Without warning multiple things around him exploded and lit to fire as the Chidori Stream zapped them. There were burnt cracks in the ground from the Chidori as well. He was shaking as his sharingan twisted in each pinwheel appearing one at a time before ending with the white one. He wanted to cut the guy into tiny little pieces with his Chidori sharp spear and cook him in a Fireball. “…the….hell.” he hissed as the killer side in his blood boiled.  
Lily took the box from him and opened it taking the ring out and checking the work and detail. Kai stood up dusting off his knee. "Well?" he asked. Lily looked at him and grinned. "Pefect Dattebayo!" she said. Kai grinned. "Well I had old man work real hard on it...I knew if anything was out of place you'd knock me back to hidden cloud yo..." he said. Lily jumped at him hugging him. "Thanks so much..." she said. Kai patted her back a bit as she dropped the hug and stuck the ring back in the box and into her Chuunin vest. "Hey whatcha say....you made Chuunin?” he asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah it's awesome..." she said before noticing Sesuke. Her day was just getting better. "Oi Sesuke-kun!!" she hollered waving at him. He let out a snarl before he stormed over towards Lily and Kai. He pulled his katana out of its sheath before he got to Lily. He grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her behind him as he held his katana at Kai as a Chidori outlined its blade. “The hell you think giving her a ring. Did you consider she was seeing someone?” he growled as his grip tightened on Lily’s arm and on his katana. He just wanted to see Kai dead in a puddle of blood after he had cut him into pieces.  
Kai got a wicked grin on his face. "A Uchiha?" he asked. Lily winced at her arm being grabbed. "Sesuke-kun what the hell is wrong with you!!" She demanded trying to get free. "Let me go!" Lily growled. It just hit Sesuke. He wasn’t thinking straight since he was in desperate need of sleep. He turned around and glared at Lily tightening his grip even more. “You are two timing me, after everything….You are just using me….what is wrong with you?!!!” he snapped stabbing the ground with his katana as the ground cracked and sizzled as it raced towards a fence line causing almost half of it to explode into tiny pieces of burnt wood. "WHAT?!!" She asked shocked before snapping out of it only to reach up and smack him across the face. "How dare you think I would do that!!" she yelled. Kai watched the display. "Damn Lil your Bro is an angry mutha..." Kai said. Lily pulled her arm out of Sesuke's grasp. She rubbed her arm. "How could you even think that?" she asked on the verge of tears. She felt so hurt she didn't want to even look at Sesuke. She turned her back on him. "I'm sorry Kai....umm..." She wiped some tears away. "That's....Sesuke...." she said. Kai nodded before glaring at Sesuke. "Man what kinda man are you hurting yo girl like that?" he asked crossing his arms.  
Sesuke stood there shocked before he turned around to Kai. “What kind of man am I? Huh? What about you, giving a girl who is seeing someone a god damn ring? Now I am normally calm about these situations but when I see another fucking guy trying to score with my girl it pisses the Uchiha off in me and I fucking hate it. So you either show some ID on who the hell you are and why you are giving Lily a ring or I fertilize the ground with your ass!!” Sesuke snapped as both sides of his blood was beginning to boil. He was about to loose control and kill something. Lily wheeled around. "You giant ass!" she yelled. "Kai is Killer Bee's son, the eighth jinchuuriki...." "Raikage.." Kai added. "Raikage....he's a friend...and he wasn't scoring with me...he was giving me Mori's wedding ring!" she yelled stomping her foot. What Lily said went in one ear and went out the other. Sesuke had officially blocked her out and everything besides the killing thirst that his mind was craving for. It was screaming in his head just to kill something anything as long as he got blood on his blade he was fine. He reached behind him and pulled his katana out of the ground as it sparked. “Che…” he said tightening his grip on his katana and an evil grin crossed his lips as a low chuckle escaped.  
Kai blinked. "Lil...why don't you two-step back a bit..I think your boy needs a smack or two..." He said reaching up for his sword. Lily got in between them. "If one of you so much as moves I swear the only blood that's gonna be shed is both of yours." She growled her eyes blood red as the Kyuubi's cloak started to form. Kai dropped his arm. "Yo you hear her?" He asked Sesuke. Sesuke growled before he reached back and slammed his katana in its protector and his sharingan faded. He knew that when she was like that he better not attempt anything. “Che….I’ll keep my eyes on you.” Sesuke spat out before he stormed passed them both heading towards his house. He needed to let this out of him before he got home and took it out on his father let alone Eri and he needed to do it fast before he turned around and went back to finish what he wanted to start.  
Lily sighed dropping the fox's cloak and her eyes faded back to normal. "I am so sorry Kai..." she said. "Nyah Lil don't apologize...your boy just needs a time out and he'll be back with a sorry to ya.." He said. Lily nodded. "So are you staying in the Leaf?" she asked. Kai nodded a little bit. "Yeah I'm here with Roku...he's got some stuff for your Kage to sign or somethin..." he said. The Anbu dropped down from their perch. "Master Kai we must go meet up with the others..." the Anbu said. Kai nodded. "Well home girl I gotta hit that path...you cheer up kay?" he asked patting her shoulder before leaving. Lily sighed before falling to her knees. Her good day just crashed on her.  
Sesuke slammed his front door shut and kicked his shoes off before storming through the house. “Welcome back.” Sasuke said as he watched Eriese chase a butterfly in the yard from the porch. “Bite me.” Sesuke growled storming passed his father towards his room. “Mission go alright?” Sasuke asked trying to ignore the killer intent that dragged behind his son. “Swell.” Sesuke growled. “Then what has you all worked up?” “A fox and a Bee’s son.” Sesuke replied slamming his door shut before a Chidori could be heard from the other side. “You hit anything with that you are-.” Too late. The sound of glass shattering and a loud-, “AHHHHH I JUST WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!!!” -Sounded from Sesuke’s room. Sasuke sighed.  
Lily slowly got up. She stared down at the dirt covered ground and held her arm, the one Sesuke had grabbed. She felt like she had someone stabbing her in the back and in her heart. He promised her. He would never hurt her and yet she here she was emotionally hurt and...she had a small bruise to match. She knew that it would go away. It took a lot faster time for her to heal than any normal person. She bit her lower lip. What if Ichigo found out, what if her mother found out? They were both very protective of her. If they found out that Sesuke had hurt her. Would they forbid her from seeing him ever again? She let out a sob as she turned around and walked away. She needed to stay away until her bruise was gone she couldn't face Ichigo. He would go berserk and Sesuke would have another person he would want to kill. Well finally get to kill. Lily hadn't made it very far before she leaned up against a wall and slid down so she could sit. She needed her mom right now but she was in Suna. Lily hoped that whatever was going on must have been very important because she had been sending letters to her mother but her mother didn't respond to either of them. Lily wondered if Suna was in trouble. She couldn't bare to think that Suna was under attack. She had worked so hard to restore Suna back.  
Little did Lily know that Suna was under attack but not the kind where enemies killed everyone. Lightning Nin from Hidden Cloud were everywhere in the streets. Suna had been taken over. Daichi sat in his chair. He wished Temari was there. She was the best Kage and she definitely wouldn't stand this type of overthrow of nations. He couldn't do nothing. He was stuck in the office while the council men from Hidden Cloud talked with the Suna council. Daichi prayed that soon this would be over and Suna would be back in the hands of Temari. He just wasn't cut out to deal with allying nations coming in and taking over. In fact all of Suna was wondering where Temari was. They had sent letters to the Hokage asking if she was there but no replies were yet to be sent. Then the Lightning Nin came in and now this is what it had come to. The council of the Sand signed the document. Every one of them praying Temari didn't find out about this. Once all twelve had signed the Lightning council men left as did the Lightning Nin. Suna was safe for now.


	51. Chapter 51

Temari lifted her hood up a bit as she walked the streets of Hidden cloud. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted some Nin and quickly ducked out of sight. She waited for them to pass. She hated going in on a mission alone. She wouldn't have came here if it wasn't for her to spot some Lightning nin near the border of Fire and Wind talking about how they didn't want to invade Suna like this. She knew something was definitely up. Killer Bee would never send Nin into the Sand unless a War broke out and they needed help which was highly unlikely. She had been there a month in Hidden Cloud watching and waiting. Someone was trying to either A take over Suna or B take her children. She knew that she should have went back to the Leaf and told Sasuke, told him everything and asked him to help her again. But this time it was different. She had to stop waiting around to be saved all the time and fight back. As soon as the coast was clear she continued to her destination. She was about to infiltrate the Kage tower and find out what the hell Killer Bee was up to.  
Sesuke stared at the broken glass that remained in his window frame. That one Chidori didn’t satisfy that nagging feeling just to see blood spilled on his hands. He knew that if his father or Eriese came into his room any minute he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. He had no control of himself anymore. He couldn’t bear to see Lily or that….guy that was with her. He needed out of Konoha, everything was just getting from bad to worse as each month crawled by. He didn’t want to stick around to see what will happen next. He ran over to his closet and pulled out a scroll and laid it across his bed as he wrote something down in it. After he was done he rolled it up and tucked it under his blankets to let Eriese find it later. He ran back over to his closet and pulled out a giant scroll and opened it on his bed. He needed a break and there was one place he could go and couldn’t come back. Glaciers where there was a spot as Kage waiting for him. If he left now he should be there by tomorrow night if he kept moving. He was going to leave everything here, his family, his happiness what was left of it, and his Lily. He didn’t want her to follow him he didn’t want her to come to the Glaciers. He was telling himself that he was done with her that it was over between them and that he never wanted to see her again…ever. After he had everything packed he strapped the scroll to his back and slid his katana over his head letting it fall on the scroll. He looked around his room to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind; when he was done checking he crawled out his window Glacier bound.  
Kai and his Anbu escort made it to the Kage tower just to stop as Roku and the other Anbu came out. Kai smiled. "Well we leaving or...." he asked. Roku shook his head. "Master Kai...you must remain here in the Leaf." he said. Kai blinked. "What for?" he asked. Roku handed him a scroll. "That should explain everything...I have to get back to Hidden Cloud..." he said as he left leaving the two Anbu there. Kai blinked and opened the scroll. His eyes widen. "...No..." he said. Inside the scroll in his father's writing was a document containing an arranged marriage between him and Lily. It was to strengthen the alliance between Leaf, Sand, and Lightning. Suna had already sighed the document and so had the Leaf. Kai looked up at the Anbu. "This...can't be.." he said. "I have to go tell..Lil.." he said but the Anbu stood in his way. "Master Kai she will be informed at a later time...please follow us to the hotel." one said. Kai sighed. Taking two Anbu out was easy, running after Roku and beating him senseless was easy, but about to tell a girl you knew for two and a half years that an arranged marriage was set up was not easy. He decided to go along with this but as soon as it was clear he was going to try and break from them to tell her.  
Eriese knocked on her brother’s door before opening it. She was told not to go in there until her brother cooled down some but it has been quiet for a bit so she wanted to check on him. She looked around giggling before realizing he wasn’t there. She crawled up on his bed to wait for him to return when her knee landed on something hard. She pulled the blankets back and found the scroll. She giggled more opening it but her face then sadden when she read what Sesuke wrote her. ‘Dear Eri, I’m sorry that I had to do this to you. You know how you hate when father and I fight and it saddens you? Well I am leaving for the Glaciers not only to stop those fights but to visit everyone else. I’m going to be helping Uncle Erik with his job so don’t worry I will be able to send stuff to you. It will be years before I return back to the Leaf Village to live with you and father again but I might come visit when it is bigger events like your birthday or your entrance exam into the academy that I know you are so excited for my future kunoichi sister. Be strong for me and for father, be the best for him and don’t give him a hard time in the mornings. You are the best person in the world and I am glad that I have you as my sister. One day Eri we can live like it was when Mama was here. But Eri don’t let anyone know on where I am at please. I need a little vacation from everyone else. So with this I say my goodbyes until the next time I write you. –Your dukas brother, Sesuke. P.S. Eri, tell Lily I’m sorry for everything.’ Eriese was now whimpering as she rolled the scroll up. She crawled off the bed and ran to her room and crawled under her bed where she lifted up a loose board in the floor. She pulled out a stuffed rabbit, a snake skin, and a few bouncy balls before she stuffed the scroll in the floor and put the board back. Sesuke had done that for her a few weeks back when she said she wanted to be like a pirate and save her stuff in the ground so no one would get her treasure, so he made her a secret safe that only they knew about it. She then crawled out from underneath her bed and ran to the front door. Her father was in his room so she was left unattended. She slipped her shoes on and out the door she went to find Lily.  
Lily sat on one of the street benches. She just wanted to curl up and die.  
Eriese ran around looking for Lily. No one was at the Uzumakis so she would try the village. She didn’t know where to start and she didn’t even have dino with her to help her with directions. She stopped to catch her breath. “What happened now to cause Seke to leave…I don’t want him to go…” she said sadly looking at the ground before taking off again continuing to look for Lily.  
Lily moved to sit side ways on the bench and drew her legs up so she could rest her head on her knee. She replayed the entire scene in her head over and over. Not once did she find anything wrong except Sesuke acting like he did. Sure she could understand he was mad that a guy was with her but acting like he did. Were Uchihas that possessive She sighed. Eriese ran by Lily before turning back around and going back. “Lil….?” She asked sadly poking Lily in the arm. Lily looked up and over. "Oh..Eri...." She said wiping her tears away putting on her famous smile. Eriese looked down. “Seke said that he’s sworry for everything.” She said trying to calm her breathing a bit. Lily blinked. "He..did?" she asked. Eriese nodded slowly. She wanted to tell her that he was going back to the Glaciers but he told her not to. She didn’t like not telling the truth. “…yeah he did…” she said. Lily smirked. Kai was right. "T-that's good to hear..." she said. “Yeah...um…what did Seke do? …he came home….like the day Papa was with Granny Mari…..” Eriese said looking up at Lily. Lily blinked. She sweat dropped a bit. 'Oh boy...she still remembers that...' she thought. "Oh really? We're just gonna have to whack him a few times to make him calm down." she said with a giggle. Eriese looked back down. “….we can’t….” she said sadly. Lily blinked. "Eri...what's wrong...and why can't we?" Lily asked sweetly. ‘Sworry Seke…’ Eriese thought. “…he isn’t home...anymore…” she said looking away as tears formed in her eyes.  
Lily blinked. It didn't register in her mind at first until...If Lily thought her heart couldn't be hurt anymore. She was wrong. Her heart sank and shattered. If at first she didn't do anything wrong now she did. Lily lowered her head. Yet again. She felt the same way she did four years ago when Sesuke left to go with Kabuto. She swore she'd never feel that way again. A few tears rolled down her face. If Sesuke was just going to up and forget all about her and leave. Then she was just going to forget about him too. At that moment she buried her feelings for him. For good. Eriese was now bawling her eyes out before she just took off running. What more could she do? She was three. Half the stuff her brother and her father would talk about or fight about was way above her and she didn’t understand. ‘…what am I to do…I can’t tell Papa…that’ll make it worse…’ she thought as she ran weaving in and out of people.  
Lily looked up and Eriese was gone. "Eri..?" she asked looking around. Lily didn't want her wandering around alone. Especially with Sesuke...gone. Lily slipped off the bench wiping her tears away quickly. "Eri!!" she called again. Lily summoned five clones of herself. "Go out and find Eri." she told them. They nodded taking off. Lily sighed as she took off as well in search of Eriese.  
Eriese was now walking down an empty street that she never been on before. She’s never been on this side of the village. She hated being little and younger than everyone else. “…Seke wants me to be strong…but how can I when he’s alwayz been here….why is there always somethin goin on….” She asked before sitting down in the street and cried into her knees. She wanted her dino, her mother, her family fixed. “….it’s all mama’s wault…if she didn’t weave…this would never of happened!!” she screamed between her sobs.  
Lily didn't know where to look. 'Where would a three year old go?' she thought as she passed a few people and took a right.  
“Hey sweety…you shouldn’t be out here by yourself.” A voice said as she knelt down next to Eriese. “….I know….I want to be…” Eriese said. The woman sighed before she picked up Eriese and started walking. After a few minutes the woman put her down by a corner. “Now we don’t want your father getting his feathers ruffled more than what they are.” She said before leaving. Eriese just cried into her fists. “…I want whings wixed….” She mumbled.  
Lily rounded another corner and stopped to catch her breath. Her clones had done a poor job at looking for her. "Just...wait....till...I beat...them..next..time.." she said between gasps for air.  
Sesuke stared at the sky. “I wonder if Eri told Lily….I bet she told her where I was going…” He thought smirking before looking down at the trees below him. “I wonder if I’m going to meet a toad sage in the Glaciers or just Kanon…Che…forget about her Sesuke…she was just using you.” He growled thinking about everything that led up to where he was at now, flying over the Fire Nation almost to the border to Earth.  
Eriese sat down on the ground by the corner she was placed at. She didn’t want to move even if someone found her she knew. Lily looked up. She could not believe it. "Eri..." she said sadly. Lily stood up and walked over to her squatting down in front of her. "Eri...." she said. Eriese shook her head. “…why is…weverywhing bwoken…” she mumbled through her sobs. Lily sighed a bit. She was wondering that too. Why had everything crashed in? "...I'm sorry...Eri." she said. Eriese jumped to her feet and plowed into Lily. “…they bwoth gone…first Mama and now Seke….Papa nwext? You? Un’le Igo? I dwon’t want you to weave!!” she cried burying her face into Lily’s shoulder. Lily wrapped her arms around her. "Eri.....I promise I'm not going anywhere...And neither is Ichi.....Mori would beat him senseless." she said. Eriese nodded. “…otay….Lil…what did Seke do…thwat he had to sway sworry to you?” Eriese asked wiping an eye with the top of her hand. "Well....he got mad...that I was with a friend of mine. A guy friend, I guess Sesuke...doesn't want me around other guys or something...." She said. “…he wuvs you….I’m sure he was jwust….lookin out fwor you.” She said through her sobs. Lily nodded a bit. "Eri....he..." she sighed. Her bruise on her arm was nothing but a small black and blue spot. She didn't want to say anything. "Eri....he said something..that..made me...smack him..." she said. She remembered her mother smacking her father once for pinching her. “….is that why he lweft…?” Eriese asked. "It was part of it...he...well thought I was cheating on him.."she said. Eriese nodded trying to understand. “…so he thought you two weren’t…” she said holding a pinky up. Lily nodded. "Mm hmm..." she said “….he’s been takin thwings differently since he tried to chori Papa….did Papa break Seke?” Eriese asked leaning back some and looked at Lily in the face.  
Lily shook her head. "I think...Sesuke is just mad....that...mom was with Sasuke and he thought I might do the same thing with someone else..." she said sadly. There was so much that Eriese didn’t know. “…even though Papa has been letting you stay over like when I stay over at Haru’s when Seke is off away?” Lily smiled sadly. "Kiddo...I think it's more complicated then what I can comprehend..." she said. Lily then pouted. "This is no fun....you know what I'm hungry for? Ice cream...chocolate with sprinkles...but...hmm I wonder who will go with me." Lily said looking away trying to think. “I’ll go!!....but I can’t have sweets…” Eriese said with a pouty face. Lily thought for a moment. "Hmm well maybe you could...if we get a really small cone and we don't tell anyone about it.." she said putting her index fingure to her lips with a wink. “It’s not that it does anything to me…I just don’t have anyone to eat em with…not since Mama left cause Papa and Seke don’t like em…so we never get em…” Eriese said a bit sad but then putting a smile on her face. "Well then...you and me will just have to go get some on certain days...It'll be just us two...well...maybe you could bring your..." Lily held up her pinky. "Boyfriend..." she said with a giggle. “Ooo Haru would love that!!!!” she cheered throwing her arms up in the air giggling. "Right then it's settled...well go get Ice cream then...we'll go give Ichigo, Moriko's wedding ring." Lily said standing up.  
Eriese started jumping up and down. “Hai! OOOHH What to get? Hmm…Vanilla and wainbow spwinkles or swerbert with chwoclate spwinkles…” Eriese said grabbing a hold of Lily’s hand. Lily grinned. "It's whatever you want...I'm treating you..." Lily said turning towards the restaurant district of town before walking that way. “In that case I’ll have the Blueberry Mountain with sugar crystal sprinkles!!!” Eriese cheered throwing her hand that wasn’t in Lily’s in the air laughing. Lily laughed. "Alright...then that's what you'll get.." she said. Eriese looked up at her and smiled.


	52. Chapter 52

Moriko had her head resting on Ichigo’s shoulder as they sat on the bed leaning up against the wall. This day went from bad to one of the best ever. “I’m going to let you name the baby…” she said holding his hand with her good one. Ichigo looked at her nervously. "Uhh really?" he asked. He knew his father had a hard time naming his kids. He wondered if that ran in the family. “Mmhm because if it was left up to me; my parents would throw in stuff to do with nature, hence my name.” She said smiling. "Heh well okay dattebayo." he said grinning.  
Eriese was now nibbling on her cone. She hadn’t had Icecream in forever. “Mmm I wuv you my yummy blue gooiness in my tummy yummy cone that will soon be soft and squishy in my yummy tummy.” She said with a grin on her face as they were almost to the hospital by now. Lily smirked. Eriese gasped before she shoved the cone in her mouth and chewed it before swallowing it. “Ahhh that was good. Thank you Lil!!” Eriese said jumping up in down. "You're welcome kiddo." she said. Eriese spun around before taking giant steps. “So why is Mori in the hotpital? She sick?” "Umm...well...." Lily said trying to figure out how best to explain. “Papa said that she bwoke her arm but ain’t it fixed yet?” she asked taking another giant step before doing leap frog jumps. "I think she's got another week here before its completely healed." she said. “That’s good. I would hate to bweak somethin. Seke said that it hurts.” She said. "It does at first..but then the pain fades with time.." Lily said walking up the steps to the hospital doors. “I still wouldn’t like it.” Eriese said following behind Lily as she began to hum something. Lily turned at looked at her. "Since when did you start to hum?" she asked as she opened the door a bit. “Haru’s Mama does it all the time when he gets hurt. She said it lifts the spwirit up. So I hum when I am hurt or when someone is.” She said looking up at her.  
"Oh I see.." Lily said smiling opening the door all the way. 'At least she didn't get that from mom...' She thought. “Papa took me here once and they stuck a stick down my throat. It tasted like gwapes.” Eriese said squeezing passed Lily and ran inside the hospital. Lily smirked. "They did huh...last time I was here..I was visiting my mom..." Lily said walking in and heading straight for Mori's room. Eriese followed her starting to hum again.  
“You going to tell Lily the goodness or do you want me too?” Moriko asked snuggling more into his shoulder. "If I tell her...she might hit me..." he said with a laugh. She laughed too. “Fine the next time I see her I will tell her.” She said closing her eyes. Ichigo grinned. Lily grabbed a hold of the door knob. She twisted it open letting it swing open. "How's my favorite little Inmate?!" Lily teased poking her head in. Moriko opened her eyes and she lifted her head up with a big grin on her face. “Lily you won’t believe the news I have!!!” she said sliding to the edge of the bed. Lily blinked. "You dropped kick Ichi in the balls?" she asked. Moriko irked. “No silly. I’m still pregnant.” She said as if it was a common thing to say in a conversation as she stood up from the bed. Lily blinked several times before- "Ack oh my god!" Lily squealed all fan girl like. Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I know!! I found out earlier after I rebroke my arm but isn’t it the greatest!!!” Moriko said all excited. Lily laughed before irking. "You re-broke your arm..." she asked. She then turned on Ichigo and moved across the room grabbing him by the shirt. "How the hell did you let her hurt herself one and two...get over here!" she said pulling him into a hug. Ichigo growled. "Lily...get you paws off me!" he warned. She let him go before smacking him upside the head. "Oh hush.." she said.  
Moriko laughed. “Yeah I ran into the door. It’s nothing to big. At least I can leave the hospital now.” She said before Eriese ran in and plowed into her. “Mori better!!” she cheered hugging Moriko’s legs. “Well hey there Eri what brings you here?” she asked bending over and picking Eriese up. “Lil bought me Ice cream!!” Eriese cheered throwing her arms up in the air. Ichigo irked. "You gave the kid sugar?!" he asked. Lily smiled. "Not a lot." she said. Ichigo sighed. "Hey..where's the duck?" he asked. Lily's smile faded. Ichigo blinked. Eriese dropped her arms. “…he left….” Eriese mumbled. Ichigo looked at Eriese. "Huh?" he asked confused. Lily shook her head. "Anyway umm..." she said reaching into her vest pulling out a small black box and handing it to her brother. "Better make it count..." she said with a smile. He blinked and looked at Lily before looking at the box. "Wait so..." "Yep it's done and perfect exactly the way we designed it.." she said. Ichigo grinned. He slipped off the bed and stuck the box in his pocket.  
“Eri, tell me is it a beautiful day outside?” Moriko asked her. Eriese thought for a bit before smiling. “It is a beautiful day!! They sky is cwlear and not a cloud in sight!!” Eriese cheered. Moriko laughed. “Well how about you show me this clear cloudless sky?” She asked heading towards the door. “I will I will!!” Eriese replied giggling as Moriko opened the door and stepped outside. Lily leaned up and to Ichigo's ear. "You want me to get that thing set up and do it today or..." she asked. He thought for a moment. "I think I'll just wing it." he whispered back. Lily nodded before punching him in the arm a bit. "Just don't wing it to where she'll smack you." she teased. Ichigo laughed.  
“So he left huh…I’m sorry Eri.” Moriko said as they went through the front doors of the hospital. “Yeah…but Eri’ll be fine.” “That is good.” Moriko said smiling but sadness remained in her eyes. “See looky!! Cwlear skies!!” Eriese said pointing up to the sky. Moriko looked up and smiled. She missed seeing the blue skies and it was comfortable outside too. “What a day this has been.” She said enjoying the fresh air.  
Ichigo walked out of the room with Lily bouncing around him. "So tell me where then?" she asked. "I'm not telling you." he said firmly. "Don't make me find you." she warned. "Like you could." he said as Lily stopped in front of him. "Is that a challenge?" she asked arching an eyebrow. Ichigo irked. "I thought so." Lily said turning to walk away. 'She's gonna find us I know it...' he thought sulking following her to the front doors.  
Moriko watched Eriese run around chasing something floating in the air. ‘…everything is changing so fast too quickly. I wonder if we can keep up with it.' She thought getting lost in her thoughts.  
Lily opened the door. "I'm gonna find you." she sang in a sing songy voice. Lily walked passed Mori and turned to face her. "I will be watching." she said with a grin. Ichigo walked out and stood next to Mori sulking. Moriko blinked. “Huh? What is she talking about?” she asked looking at Ichigo. "Uh...oh nothing." he said rubbing the back of his head nervously. She eyed him. “If that isn’t suspicious then I don’t know what is….alright spill it. What is going on?” she asked turning towards him and crossed her arms. "Ah ah n-n-nothing Mori-chan." he said sweat dropping a bit before turning and growling at Lily who only stuck her tongue out at him. She continued to eye him. “Uh…huh…right. Well whatever you are planning it better not be trouble because you are enough trouble as is.” She said smiling at him. "When is he not in trouble?" Lily asked with a laugh. Ichigo sulked again. "Dattebayo." he said.  
Temari raced back towards Konoha. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had successfully infiltrated the Hidden Cloud's council room and hid herself. Finally after waiting a few hours the council filed in and sat in their chairs. She knew something was off when one Killer Bee was not in his seat but another man sat there. Her eyes narrowed. "Lord Ryu everything is going as you commanded." said one of the men. The man he had called Ryu nodded. "Soon the nations will fall and our late Lord Madara's plan will be achieved." Ryu said. Temari's eyes widen. "Lord Ryu about Tsukiko and the others...we finally received the full report. Seems they were all killed by the Sixth Kazekage, Temari Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." another said. Ryu chuckled. "No doubt those two will soon be aware of our plans to capture the Kyuubi and the remaining piece of the Hachibi." he said. The other men nodded. "Lord Ryu it has come to our attention that Temari has went M.I.A and neither Suna nor Konoha know where she is." said another. "I doubt she is dead or captured by an enemy." said the first man. Ryu raised his hand to silence the room. "She is of no concern to us." he said. "Lord Ryu what about the wedding? Surly the girl will not accept it?" asked another. "She will accept..for if she doesn't Konoha and Suna will be nothing but a barren wasteland of death." Ryu said. The council men nodded. "This meeting is now adjourned..." Ryu said standing and leaving before the others. Temari waited until the last person left before sneaking out. She turned a corner just to be grabbed by the throat by Ryu. Temari gasped as she looked into his eyes. "Sh-sharigan?" she asked. "Yes...My dear Kazekage...I have the sharingan...all thanks to my father Madara." he said smirking. Temari's eyes widen. Temari thought she was gonna die but he surprised her by letting go of her letting her fall to the ground coughing for air. "You tell Sasuke I'm coming." he said turning to walk away. "You're...letting me live?" she asked. He took a step before pausing. "Take good care of our next generation." is all he sad before leaving. Now this is where she was traveling as fast as she could to warn Konohamaru about the plan. "Lets just hope I make it in time..." she said. Kai had successfully knocked out his Anbu escorts. "Sorry yo but Lil's got to know." he said.  
Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the porch. He had went in to check on his son just to realize everything was gone including Eriese but her dino was still sitting on the porch looking out at the yard where she left it earlier and he knew she wouldn’t go anywhere without it. “…so either he kidnapped his sister or…she left in a hurry while I had my back turned…dino…what happened?” he asked looking down at the green dinosaur. “Pfft…great I’m talking to a stuffed animal.” He said before standing. He had to go find both his children or hopefully one since the other wouldn’t be returning for awhile. “Why is it that my family has to be as messed up as it is? Can’t it be normal for once.” He whined yawning as he walked down the porch. He then stopped and went back picking up the green dino and tucked it under his arm. “I bet she would want to see you.” He said going to the front door slipping on his shoes before leaving.  
Kai slipped out and was searching around Konoha for Lily. "Yo man where be that fox?" he asked taking some lefts and rights only to end up in a dead end. He growled. "Yo this is whack!" he said running out taking a different route.  
Eriese sat down and yawned. “Looks like someone didn’t get her nap today.” Moriko said going over and picking up Eriese who just wrapped her arms around Mori’s neck. “We better get you home.” She said. “Eri don’t want to go home…Eri wants to stay with Mori and Un’le Igo and Lil…” Eriese said before yawning again. "Aww but kiddo...Sasuke will think we kidnapped you then he'd have two fox pelts and a deer head over his fire place." Lily teased. Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Eri don’t want to go not without Seke!!!!” Eriese screamed. Moriko sighed. She was now going to be deaf in that ear for a week. Kai took another turn before finally spotting Lily. "Yo Lil!" he said running up to them. Lily blinked. Ichigo looked up. "Well if it isn't the ox..." he said. Kai stopped in front on Lily. He held out the scroll. "Lil..." he said. Lily blinked before talking the scroll and opening it. Ichigo moved to stand behind her reading over her shoulder. Lily looked up at Kai. "But...but...I...what..." she said. Ichigo took the scroll from her. "The hell are they thinking?!" he growled rereading it. "Lil I just found out too....If..If I'd had known I wouldn't have come here..." he said. Lily felt so confused. Ichigo growled again. "We gotta go see Konohamaru..." He said. Kai nodded. "Lil..." he said. Lily blinked and looked at him. "Lets go see what the Man says before we freak out anymore ya?" he said. Lily nodded numbly.  
Moriko blinked confused. “Um…I’ll just take her home. I’ll catch you guys later at your place.” Moriko said with a confused smile before she started to head that way as Eriese let out a high pitch scream. ‘…Eri…please…not my ear…' Moriko thought wincing at the ringing she was now getting in her ear. Ichigo nodded. "Lily why don't you and Kai go see Konohamaru ...I've got something I have to do before I head up there." he said handing the scroll back to Kai and taking off in a different direction. "Kai.....why would...your father and the others do this?" she asked. Kai sighed. "I don't know ya but whatever they got up in their brains better be a good reason or I'll knock em out." he said. Lily nodded as they headed for the Kage Office.  
Eriese was now sobbing into Moriko’s shoulder. “…I know you will miss him Eri but sometimes people live in a place that they know they don’t belong….he’ll miss you so much that he would have to come back…” Moriko said rubbing Eriese’s back who just nodded through her tears. ‘…I bet Lily isn’t taking this very well either…she probably doesn’t want to show it considering the way Ichigo feels about her and Sesuke being together…’ she thought sighing deeply.


	53. Chapter 53

n little world. Konohamaru had explained to her that if he didn't sign it that War would be upon both the Sand and the Leaf. Lily's mind was a wreck not only had she lost Sesuke, lost the only guy she ever cared about, but now she was being forced to marry a friend, and there was no way out of it. Kai had offered to walk her home but she told him to go back to the hotel. She didn't want to see him. Not only had Konohamaru dropped that the deal was air tight but he also said her mother was M.I.A and neither the Sand nor the Leaf nor the other countries had seen her. Lily felt sick to her stomach. Her mother may be dead or hurt or captured and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't leave the village Konohamaru had said she must stay here. Ichigo looked up at the clock. It was getting late.  
Moriko had been at the Uchihas forever with Eriese. Sasuke didn’t get back until a few minutes ago to be relieved to see that his daughter was home safe and not off doing something crazy like her brother. ‘I wasn’t planning on being there that long but oh well…’ She thought opening the front door to the Uzumakis and sighing. She was tired and beat. ‘…I better get use to that now before my little one comes along…’ she thought holding her lower stomach as she slipped her shoes off smiling. She just wanted to curl up next to Ichigo and sleep comfortably in his bed for forever. “…I’m back…” she said sounding exhausted.  
Ichigo jumped a bit. He was a nervous wreck. "Ah uh w-welcome back." he said standing up. Lily slowly looked up before going back to stare at the floor. Moriko walked into the living room slouched over and went over to Ichigo sticking her face into his chest. “….that child….is insane…” she mumbled. He laughed. "Well she..is an Uchiha." he said. “…bah…no Uchiha…is that hyper this…late at night….” She mumbled as she started to slide to her right as gravity started to pull on her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Tired?" he asked. She nodded a little as she was falling asleep in his arms standing up. He grinned. "Well we will have to have nap time later. We've got a mission." he said. She whimpered shaking her head. “…how troublesome….” She mumbled. He laughed. "Gomen Mori-chan but its a top priority." he said. She whimpered more. “….fine…..” she said before standing up straight and rubbed an eye. “Let’s get this over with…before I pass out and you won’t be able to wake me.” She said lowering her head to hide her yawn. He grinned. "Hai hai." he said taking her hand leading her back to the door. "Stay Lily!"he said. Lily didn't even move.  
Moriko slipped her shoes back on. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep but nope…she was being dragged off on a mission. “…what a drag….” She mumbled. Ichigo grinned opening the door for her. "Mori's first." he said. She eyed him before grumbling passed him out the door. He just grinned as he followed her out the door. He walked up beside her wrapping his arm around her. "And off we go." he said as he led her to Team seven's old training field. “….troublesome….” she said.  
When they got there Ichigo stopped just at the three logs. "Okay our mission is to find the rare lightning bug. Shino put in the request." he said. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Okay…what does this lightning bug look like? Any special colors or does it look like the rest?” she asked a bit agitated.  
"Well the only thing he said that we could tell it's the one is that it has a different color of yellow when it lights up." he said scratching the back of his head. She threw her head back and whined. “This will take all night…” she said. Ichigo blinked. "Hey I think I saw it!!" he said taking off to the left into the trees. “…oi…” she whined following him. ‘…this better be worth it…’ she thought. Ichigo quickly used his Instant Light jutsu and disappeared. She blinked. ‘Great I lost him…baka…' She thought stopping on a branch and looked around. “Stupid bug…where would you be?” she asked looking below and around at all the different lightning bugs. “They all look the same!! Aye how troublesome!!” she yelled in frustration. Ichigo grinned from where he was hiding. He'd let her wander around a while before he would set his plan into motion. “Oh if I get my hands on him I’m going to beat him to a bloody pulp!!” she growled before taking off in the direction she was heading looking at all the bugs she passed hoping she would spot a different color of yellow lightning bug. Ichigo just sat back and watched her.  
She continued on before taking a left. She could go on and on in the woods but she decided to go check a field that was near by. It was the one where in the academy they taught about flower arrangement and the studies on the flowers. It was the same field her grandmother got her flowers from for her shop. Moriko landed on the ground before walking into the open field smiling. The moon was casting a bright light on it lighting up every flower with a silver radiance. The lightning bugs were everywhere flashing their lights off and on as they flew around softly. She could hear the crickets singing as they hid in the tall grass. There was a tree frog off in the distance calling out too. Her name meant Forest Child and she loved being in the woods, she loved being surrounded by nature and all it’s beauty. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could just stand there enjoying the freshness that flew about her.  
Ichigo grinned it was now or never. He dropped down from his hiding place. He pulled out the box and pulled the ring out. He put the box back into his pocket and held the ring in his palm before sticking his hand around it holding the ring in place with his hands. He then broke into a run and caught up with Mori. "Oi Mori-Chan!!! I think I found it!!!!" he hollered running up to her. “I hope so because I didn’t have any luck.” She said opening her eyes and smiling as she was still in awe at the field. He grinned as he stopped in front of her. "Eh eh see if its the right one, dattebayo." He said holding his hands out to her. She eyed him a bit before taking his hands and gently opening them. She gasped blinking in shock as she saw the ring. “…is that….” She whispered. He grinned. She felt light headed and excited at the same time. She wanted to fall over just to see if it was a dream or just eek at the top of her lungs. She went to pick the ring up but hesitated. She didn’t want to pick it up and break it or drop it. She just wanted to stare at it like it was behind glass and it was an ancient artifact in a museum. “….oh Ichi…” she said as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn’t move she was that happy. He grinned as he took her hand and got down on one knee. He slowly slid the ring on her finger. "Moriko Nara.....will you....marry me?" he asked looking up at her. Her eyes widen with more shock. She really wanted to pass out now. “…I…uh…” she said before she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around his neck. “YES!!!!” She said now crying overjoyed. He laughed wrapping his arms around her. "I thought you were gonna say no." he teased. She slapped him in the back of the head with her cast. “…baka…How can I say no to the man I love.” She said pulling her arms tighter around his neck before holding her left hand out and looked at the ring. She couldn’t believe this day. It was perfect for her. It was perfect for both of them.


	54. Chapter 54

A Week Later

It felt like Lily was thrown from one day to the next. The wedding was in less than six hours away. The whole week didn't seem real. The Raikage had sent everything and had set up everything. Lily didn't even get to put her opinion in on anything. Ichigo was practically banned from talking to her as a Lightning Anbu was sent as her escort. The only place she felt she was alone was in the bathroom. Where she spent every night crying her eyes out. She hadn't seen any of them. She was practically dragged everywhere for the entire day only to be able to come home for a few hours before being dragged out the next. Lily laid on her bed. All of Konoha knew that she was getting married what they didn't know that is was a political thing. Only her, Ichigo, Kai, Mori, and Konohamaru knew about this. Everyone else was left in the dark. Until about three hours ago when Konohamaru was told to make the announcement. Lily just wanted to up and die. She wanted her brother, no she wanted her mom, no not even her. She wanted Sesuke but he was gone and was never coming back. A knock at her door made her look up. It swung open and she was surprised at who it was. "Kai?" she asked. He grinned. "Sorry Lil I just had to come and talk to you." he said as he shut the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Lil...I'm sorry girl." he said for the thousandth time. Lily wiped her tears away. "It...it's okay..Kai..." she said for the thousandth time. "If only your Mom was here. She'd know what to do ya." he said looking down. "I...wish Sesuke was here." she whispered only to cover her mouth and look away. Kai looked up at her. "Yo Lil, the dude isn't coming back....you said so yourself." he said. Lily nodded. "I mean...How much could you mean to him if he left you, unprotected?" he asked. She nodded again. He sighed. "Look, like I said before...you could say no..." "Kai..I don't want a war." she said. "But it isn't your fault." he said. "If this..is gonna bring peace to the world...I have to..." she said looking at him. Kai sighed. "Yeah okay." he said getting up and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry..." he said again opening the door and leaving. Lily let out a sob.  
Sesuke was staring at the Koorikage hat that sat on his desk as he had his feet propped up next to it crossed. When he came back and told everyone that he would take up the offer as Koorikage it knocked the whole village into a loop. Janelle had told everyone that he wasn’t going to do it because he couldn’t have his one true love live in a place that she didn’t like. Even though he told himself that he would forget about Lily she just never left his mind. He hated just up and leaving like the way he did. He regrets it now but what is done is done. He was training to be Kage, the election for the new Daimyo was underway and in a month he would travel to the Northern port and vote. But not only was he voting for a Daimyo but for the alliance with the Leaf and Suna, and a few other things that is to help improve the country. He had exactly one month to prepare to walk into that village and declare that he was Kage of the Hidden Glacier Village. His uncle had told him not to let the title get to his head and that when he was in the Northern port to act as if he had the title for years. He also told him not to be afraid to speak his mind and throw in ideas. He rubbed his eyes breaking his empty stare and then slammed his head back on the back of his chair. “…I wish you were here Lily….” He said staring off at the ceiling before a knock came at the door and Kanon walked in. She was his assistant soon to be adviser when they went to vote. “We just received word from your father.” She said walking in and stuck the scroll down on his desk. He stared at the scroll before reaching up and getting it. “What does it say?” He asked looking up at her. She just stared at the ground. “You best read it yourself.” She said sadly. He raised an eyebrow before opening the scroll. He scanned over it before he stopped. “I’m so sorry…Sesuke.” Kanon said. She didn’t know why he came back or what had been happening in Konoha. He gripped the sides of the scroll before he rolled it up and stood. “Kanon…leave.” He growled. Kanon nodded before she left the room. Everything was coming back, the hatred, the anger, the feeling to kill. “….she’s…getting…married! I knew it!! She was just using me!! That little bitch. This whole time…using me…like that….” He growled as he tightened his grip on the scroll before slamming it down on his desk. “I hope they all are happy there now!!! My father, the foxtard, even Lily herself!!! I hope you all are happy you got your fucking wish. We aren’t going to be together now!!!” he snapped walking around his desk and headed to the door. Kanon was outside of it listening. She hated giving him the scroll but she couldn’t hold any information from him not anymore at least. He pushed the door open and stormed out. Kanon jumped, his chakra was so dark and the look on his face actually made her wish he wasn’t there. “…Sesuke….” She said afraid to say anything. “I hope she enjoys him as much as she enjoyed using me!!!” he growled as he went down the stairs. Erik got this scared look on his face as Sesuke stormed passed him towards the door. He knew about what Sasuke wrote in the scroll but he didn’t think that his nephew would take it that bad. “Sesuke wait hold on.” “I’m not in the mood to talk. I’ll be back later don’t send anyone to come looking for me if they value their lives.” He growled lowly as he threw a hand up to stop his Uncle’s words. Erik sighed. ‘….what happened in Konoha that made you come back Sesuke?’ Erik asked himself as Sesuke yanked the door open and then pulled it shut slamming it.  
The six hours had flew by fast. Lily stood in a room in the Hokage's office, She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't describe what she felt. Even though the maids assigned to her had did the best to make her look the way a bride should. Lily still hated it. One she would never had her hair up in ponytails that were curls and two she would never wear this god awful while blimp of a kimono. She was told not to cry. They didn't want her makeup to run. Lily didn't even feel like herself. A knock at the door brought her back to reality. An Anbu opened the door. She sighed with relief that is was a Leaf Anbu not a Lightning one. "Lily-sama it's time..." he said. Lily nodded. She turned and walked to the door. Today was the end of her life. People where lining up outside the Hokage office. All were waiting in silence.  
Ichigo stood there with an unhappy face. He hated this. He wished he could stop it. In a matter of minutes his sister would be married off. Forced into a marriage with someone she didn't love. He growled. He never felt so helpless. Moriko hugged Ichigo’s arm. She didn’t like the idea as much as Ichigo and Lily did. She knew that it should be Sesuke with Lily not Lily and someone else. She could barely put a smile on her face all day. She felt bad that she was having everything work out for herself and not for Lily. She didn’t want to go to the wedding but she had to be there for both Ichigo and Lily. She sighed. “…this is such a drag….” She growled looking around. "Mori..watch what you say.....we're being watched." he said keeping his eyes forward as more and more people gathered Lightning Nin and Anbu surrounded them. It was like they were herding in cattle. “Fine….it’s troublesome…” she said looking straight ahead. Oh if she could strangle a few people for doing this to Lily she would jump right on it but then her mom would lock her up until she had the baby. She sighed again.  
Soon all of Konoha stood around the Hokage's office waiting. Ichigo made fists at his sides. His eyes turned red as he growled. Everything was all set. The people were all in place. Now they were just waiting on Lily to make it to the top of the office building. "This...sucks..." Ichigo said. Moriko didn’t know what to do but stand there. She slid a hand down holding his with it. “I know.” She said.  
Sasuke stood close to the back with Eriese sitting on his hip as she looked behind him with a sucker hanging out of her mouth. He wanted to be one of the first few people to leave. This made the snake in him want to puke. He had sent world to Sesuke telling him the grave news and hopefully expecting something back in the next few days from the Glaciers. He really didn’t want to be there. “Papa…why did Lil agree to this when she wants to be with Seke?” Eriese asked pulling the sucker out of her mouth. “Your guess is as good as mine sweet stuff.” He said kissing her cheek making her giggle. If he didn’t keep her happy she would scream at the top of her lungs causing a scene and he didn’t want to mess with that.  
Lily finally made it. She felt like all eyes were on her and it made her feel sick. She stood in place in front of Kai as the high priest began to ramble on that good old speech. With each word Lily kept wishing she was dead. Ichigo growled when the priest skipped over the objection part. Lily wished her mom was here and to make all of this go away. A hooded figure moved behind Sasuke and placed their hand on his back. "Sasuke..." Sasuke’s skin bristled like a cat causing Eriese to look at him like he was crazy. He slowly turned around glaring. “…what…” he growled. "Shush! Listen the wedding's a sham. That guy standing beside Kai. He's after the Kyuubi and Hachibi." “Alright…normally I don’t listen to hooded figures but when it is something like this that pops out of nowhere and doesn’t make sense I start listening to them. Do you plan on crashing this wedding because if so I am willing to help.” He said with his playful smile. The figure lifted their hood back a bit revealing her face. "You better listen mister!" Temari said eyeing him. "And of course I have a plan...Grab the kids and run." she said. His glare froze over. “Grab them and go where?” He snapped quietly. "We need to get them to a place where not even the bravest of Nin go....The forest of Death." she said. "None of those pansy Lightning Anbu would dare go in there, and another thing it would be an avantage to get Madara's brat off our tails for a while till he decided to go in alone then boom we fight." she said. “Wait…Madara’s…brat….oh god you have a lot of explaining to do but now is not the time….so who am I kidnapping?” he asked trying to process everything as a headache began to form. "Just grab one or two and make a break for it. Tell Ichi he'll help. I've got a Uchiha and a wedding to explode." she said grinning. She moved her hood back in place before moving behind a few people in the crowd and disappearing.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes before he turned back and started to walk into the massive crowd. He then stuck a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. “I was told to kidnap you. Bring Moriko with you.” He said keeping his eyes up on the roof of the Hokage office building.  
Ichigo blinked before he grinned. "Where to?" he asked still looking up. “Forest of Death and try not to make it look suspicious.” Sasuke said as Eriese started to pull her sucker out of her mouth making it pop and then sticking it back in her mouth repeating. "Heh right..." he said. The priest looked at Kai. "What say you?" he asked. Kai gulped. "I........I do." he said. Ryu nodded. The priest then turned to Lily. "What say you?" he asked her. Lily looked at Kai then she looked at the ground. 'You will be the one that will 'bring true peace to the World.' he father's words echoed in her mind. She looked back up at Kai. 'Come on Lil say no...' he thought. "It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets." she said. "I d-" A bunch of flash bombs went off around the office roof. A hooded figure jumped up on the railing of the roof and threw their cloak off. Temari stood there biggest smug look on her face and her fan held out ready for attack. "Sorry but this wedding's off." she said.  
Lily turned and looked at her mom in shock. Lily's face brightened. Ryu growled. "Hey Ryu...you forgot to kiss my ass!" She said. Ryu snapped his fingers as Lightning Anbu started to make their way towards Temari. Temari grinned jumping off the railing and making a run for the kids. She opened her fan creating a gust of wind to make everyone shield their eyes. Temari grabbed a hold of Kai and tossed him off the roof. "Better catch him Sasuke!" Temari yelled grabbing Lily and high tailing it off the roof and jumping on her fan using the wind to fly. More flash bombs went off making several Anbu confused at what they were doing. Ryu growled. "Don't stand there AFTER THEM!!" he yelled.  
“Oh yeah catch him. Let me put the three year old down first.” He growled putting Eriese down on the ground before running and jumping up catching Kai and landing on the ground. He now had to find his daughter. “Holy hawk…ERI!” He yelled before he saw the pigtail girl running towards him just to stop and look around. “She’s without dino…” he whined before grabbing a hold of Kai’s arm and started dragging him as he ran to Eriese scooping her up and hightailing it out of the main streets heading towards the Forest of Death. Ichigo grabbed Mori and threw her over his shoulder before taking off as well. “Gah hey!! Be gentle!!!” she snapped shoving an elbow in his ear. “DAH MORI!!"he growled fodgeing a few Anbu. “You heard me!! Next time, warn me before you sling me over you like a shirt!!!” she snapped crossing her arms and hmphing. "MORIKO DO NOT MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!" he warned dodging some Kunai. “I’ll just beat you over the head and it won’t be with the broken one either!!!” she said making faces at some Anbu. He irked. "Well you'll just have to hit me when we aren't running from death!" he said. “I can handle that. I’ll be good for now.” She said rubbing the top of his head. "Less love more running!" he said taking a right and heading for the forest. “Why are you telling me that? I’m not running.” She said giggling a little bit. He grinned."Cause you're a distraction." he said “I’m glad I distract you. I must be doing my job.” She said. He laughed. "Hey on our wedding, let's not make enemies chase us." he teased. She laughed. “Trust me if I had to choose on who came to our wedding it would be friends and family only. I don’t want a country wide wedding. I couldn’t handle that.” She said. "Sounds like a plan babe." he said making it to the forest's gate setting Moriko down and then getting into a defensive stance in front of her. Temari landed a ways from them. She hopped off and dragged Lily over to Ichigo. "Head to the tower....those Anbu are chickens." She said breaking the chained fence and running through dragging Lily. Ichigo nodded before this time turning to Mori. "Alright all aboard the Ichi shoulder." he said.  
“Now that’s better.” Moriko said before jumping up a bit and climbed over his shoulder. Sasuke now had Eriese on his back. He was leading Kai through empty streets of the village before they made it the Forest of Death. “Ugh…I hate this place….” He hissed breaking the chain on one of the entrance gates kicking them open. “Sorry Sasuke no time for Heaven and Earth scrolls. You have a party to get to.” He joked with himself making Eriese giggle.  
Ichigo grinned and made sure Mori was up there before taking off into the forest. Temari had made it there first. She broke open a door and tossed Lily inside. "Stay inside until everyone's here." she said shutting the door. Lily blinked.  
Sasuke’s nightmares of this place were clouding his head. “Curse marks on the left, giant man eating bugs to the right, and look a tower straight ahead.” Sasuke said as they landed in front of the tower. He broke open the door and pointed with his head for Kai to get in before he followed and pulled the door shut behind them.  
Ichigo was making a mad run for it. "WHY GIANT SNAKES!!!" he yelled. Moriko laughed. “They’re kinda cute. I bet they don’t feed them.” She teased. "Oh yeah you wanna go feed it. I bet it would really like you!!" he said dodging. “Haha well I could do a Mind Transfer on it but I’m just not feeling it.” She said. "Meanie!" he said finally making it to the clearing that the tower was located in. She laughed again. “Nah just lazy today.” She said patting him on the back. “Good job you deserve a cookie.” "I'll give you a cookie." he growled setting her down just as the Giant Snake came crashing into the clearing. Ichigo turned around and punched it in the mouth sending it slithering back. "That'll teach ya to mess with me dattebayo!" he said holding a fist up in the air. She laughed again. “If you don’t want a cookie do I get yours?” she teased grinning at him before she gave him a pouty face and batted her eyes. He turned around and looked at her crossing his arms. "What's stopping ya? The last box of cookies you hogged them all to yourself." he said. “I’m feeding for two thank you!!” she snapped kindly crossing her arms and looked away from him. He laughed. "Hai hai." he said dropping his arms. "Let's get the two of you inside before two more snakes decide to eat you." he teased. “I think they wanted you more than us but hey you go we go.” She said turning and headed towards one of the tower’s doors. Ichigo walked up and broke the door open and held the door for her. She stuck a hand on his chest and gave him a kiss on the lips. “You’re the best.” She said walking inside. He grinned walking in after her shutting the door just as Temari came around and slapped a seal on the door. "There's two." she said heading to the next door to seal.


	55. Chapter 55

Sasuke stared at the doors that led to the fighting area. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open and walked in with Kai following him. Last time he was here it was when what he knew in life was only the edge of the truth and that there was a bigger picture to everything. He was still finding out things that he never thought was out there. He put Eriese down and took her hand as they walked farther into the room. Temari checked and rechecked the doors. Finally she stopped at the last one and opened it slipping inside and shutting it. Lily sat on the steps leading to the catwalk over the arena. She sighed. Ichigo opened another door leading to the arena. "It's been a while." he said looking around spotting Lily. "Well there she is." he said. Lily looked up and tried to smile but it turned more into a sad pitiful sob. Moriko sighed before running over to Lily and sat down next to her rubbing her back. “Hey…” she whispered looking over at Ichigo with a sad look.  
"I...want out of this blimp!!" Lily sobbed. Ichigo snickered. "Yeah you kinda do look fat in that." he teased. Lily tried to growl but it was just another sob. Ichigo sighed he unzipped his jacket and walked over and handed it to Lily. "Hurry up and get out of that and put this on." He said turning around. Lily blinked. She stood up and ripped the kimono off before sliding the jacket on, which was bigger and came to her mid thighs and zipped it up then sitting back down. Ichigo turned around. "Much better?" he asked. Lily smiled a little.  
Sasuke was getting impatient. “…where the hell are you Temari….” He growled letting Eriese go as she ran over to Lily and them. “I want my weddin wike this!!!!” she cheered latching on to Ichigo’s leg.  
Temari poked him the back. "If you're going to be impatient I will just leave you here." she said. Ichigo blinked. Lily and Ichigo looked at their mother. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!" they yelled. "Geez I'm gone a month and everyone's on my ass." she said crossing her arms. Sasuke turned around and growled. “Well the way you disappeared and been missing for a month kind of makes people worry so…I want answers and I want them now.” He snapped crossing his arms. Temari rolled her eyes. "Fine mister moody pants!" she said. "I was on my way to Suna when I found out some Lightning Nin were at the border of Wind and Fire country. I over heard one talking about entering Suna like this and that it seemed odd. So I went to Hidden Cloud. Took me a good while to find out as much as I could. For one that brat Ryu is Madara's son, or so he proclaims but he does have the sharingan." she said.  
He stood there glaring at her before he slapped his forehead. “Great…so how do you plan on getting out of this whole mess or do you just plan to wait and let them find us and go from there?” he asked. ‘…more sharingans…does this ever end?’ he thought. "Nope. I don't have a plan..the explosions and the whole kidnapping was it...I didn't plan that far ahead...heh." She said nervously rubbing the back of her head. Lily's eye twitch before she sulked. Ichigo smacked his forehead. "Great she's pulling a Uzumaki." he muttered. Kai blinked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “…great we are sitting animals here…I guess we wait until something happens.” He said rubbing his eyes.  
Kai moved over to Temari. "Temari-sama...is my father coming to help us?" he asked. Temari turned to him with a sad look. "I really hate telling people this but....no Kai. They got the Hachibi. I don't know when but Ryu said he was after the last piece of the Hachibi." she said sadly. Kai looked at her as if she hadn't said those words. He walked away off to a part of the arena and sat down away from everyone else. Lily sighed. "I'm gettins sick of power hungry bastards after the fox...." she said. Sasuke watched Kai walk off before his eyes shifted back to Temari. “I don’t know about you Temari but after this shit is over with I’m sealing that damn fox away for good. We can’t let this continue not like this.” He said with a little bit of edge. She nodded. "Yeah...I'm about tired of it too..I'm getting old damnit!" she said.  
He laughed a bit. “You aren’t the only one.” He said reaching up in the air stretching. Eriese let go of Ichigo’s leg and toddled over to her father. “Papa…” she said with a pouty face. Sasuke bent down and picked her up and sat her on his hip poking her in the nose making her giggle. "Well anyone got any bright ideas? Yes? No? Good I'm sitting down." Temari said moving over to where Lily, Ichigo, and Mori were and sitting down against the stairs. Lily pulled her Mom's hair a bit. "GAH! JUST WHAT THE!!!" she growled. Lily grinned. "Gray hair." she said holding it up. Temari sulked. Lily snickered.  
Moriko slid down and sat down next to Temari. “…I guess you don’t know the good news….” She said blushing a bit. Temari blinked. "You kicked Ichigo in the balls?" she asked eyeing Ichigo who growled. Moriko laughed. “No…” she said. She held her left hand out and moved her ring a bit. Temari's eyes widen. "No..." she said looking from Mori to Ichigo several times before squealing like a fan girl. She wrapped her arms around Mori. "Finally!!!!" she said excitedly. Ichigo sweat dropped. Mori sat there shocked a bit before she whispered in Temari’s ear. “I’m still pregnant too.” She whispered before giggling. Temari let go of her and stared at her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack." she asked. Moriko shook her head. “No…I thought you should know…since everyone else does.” She said blinking innocently at Temari. "That's it I am not staying away for a month again...too much going on..." Temari said. Moriko laughed. “Yeah well I think that is it on the catch up...” she said looking up at the ceiling. Eriese ran over to them and sat down next to Lily humming a bit. Sasuke needed out of this place. He hated it. He stormed over to the doors and left. He thought he would never have to come back to this place but yet here he was. There was no where he could go anymore where there wasn’t some memory of someone that was close to him in some way. He shoved open one of the tower’s doors and breathed in the fresh air. “…stupid fox…” he growled closing the door behind him as he walked out into the clearing.  
Temari crossed her arms. "That better be it..." She said then looked up at Lily. "Where's Sesuke by the way?" she asked notice that he wasn't around. Lily lowered her head. Eriese looked at the wall. “…Seke left….” She said sadly. Temari blinked. "Because of the arrangement?" she asked. Lily shook her head. "No.....cause of me..." she said sadly. Temari wanted to ask more but Lily started to cry again. Temari sighed. Eriese buried her face into her legs and started crying herself. Sasuke was just walking around when he got this feeling he was being watched. “…alright I know you are there…” he growled as his sharingan twisted in. Ryu walked out from behind a tree. “I see that you are quick to pick up on things.” “Che…you must be that old bastard’s brat.” Sasuke said looking over his shoulder and stared into Ryu’s sharingan. Ryu just laughed. “I see Temari had got you up to date rather quickly.” Ryu said smirking. Sasuke just growled.  
Temari looked around noticing Sasuke wasn't around. 'That idiot better not be doing what I think he's doing.' she thought. Temari was about to stand up but Lily latched onto her back and cried. Temari sighed. 'Guess I'll stay here and deal with the kids...' she thought. "Okay..Lily get off my back..." she said. Lily let go of her. Temari scooted over a bit so Lily could move to sit on her lap. "Oof! God you weigh a ton!" Temari said as Lily buried her face into Temari's shoulder.  
Sasuke was hiding behind a tree slightly out of breath. He lifted an arm up looking at the now bleeding gash that was in it before he wiped the blood from his cheek. “…he definitely got his speed from Madara but it appears that he doesn’t have the Time and Space Jutsu…good…” he said before he dunked and rolled away from the tree as shurikens slammed into the wood. “I got to keep my focus on his movements if I’m going to hit him.” Sasuke said jumping up into the trees. “What’s the matter time finally catching up with you?” Ryu asked before he stood in front of Sasuke and punched him sending him through a large tree. Sasuke slammed up against a tree and fell to the ground. He slowly stood up and stuck a hand on the tree to catch his balance. “So why me…I thought you were after the bijuus?” Sasuke asked before spitting some blood up on the ground. “Hmph…they are part of it but in order to get to them. I need to get through you.” Ryu said landing in front of Sasuke and started walking towards him. “So I stand in your way…that is good to know. Normally I’m just an accessory.” “I am not only on a hunt to capture but a revenge mission as well.” “So you are coming after me because I killed Madara? Revenge is such a stupid reason to hunt down someone.” “He was my father and if I am correct, that most of your life you hunted down your brother because he killed your father and the rest of the clan.” “Pfft…Your father…Come on do you honestly think I believe that crap. Madara was power obsessed and didn’t know when to give up when he should’ve and yes I was blinded by revenge but I’ve learned to give that up since I learned the truth about everything.” Sasuke said. “You can say whatever you want but what does it do for you in the end?” “It helps me be a better person for my children and for my friends children.” “Oh yes you have to be a great influence for your children…like your son?” Ryu asked coldly. Sasuke stared at him with cold eyes. “What did you do to him?” “Nothing…I really don’t care about him since he doesn’t have pure sharingans like ours.” Ryu said as he reached up and grabbed Sasuke’s throat slamming in him back against the tree. “If that is so…. not only do I stand in your way of the bijuus but you are after my sharingan…” Sasuke said struggling for air. “Exactly, so if you don’t mind I will be taking them now.” Ryu said as he pulled out a kunai and was going to stab it through Sasuke but Ryu made the mistake to glance up and look into the Eternal Mangekyu Sharingan. He froze before he stumbled back letting Sasuke go and fell to the ground coughing for air. “…Eternal…Mange…kyu…” Ryu struggled to say. Sasuke nearly fell over himself but grabbed on to the tree. “Hmph…your father wasn’t the only one who has experienced the double sharingan.” Sasuke said before he sent a Chidori sharp spear through Ryu’s chest. “Another thing…no one threatens to take my brother’s eyes…and they don’t threaten my best friend’s children either…” Sasuke growled before he let the sharp spear disappear and then walked over to Ryu knocking him over to his side and then kicking him to his back. “Also…my son is destined to be with Lily…” he said before shoving a Chidori into Ryu’s stomach causing him to scream out.  
Temari's eyebrow twitched. Not only was Lily hugging her crying but Ichigo now was in the family hug. 'Ugh...' she thought.  
Sasuke sighed. The gash in his arm was deep enough he was positive it cut his artery. He was loosing blood like it was a flood and he needed to get it fixed fast. He whistled and in a few seconds there was the giant snake that was chasing Ichigo and Moriko. “Here’s a snack. Enjoy.” He said as he headed to the tower door as the snake munched down on Ryu. Within a matter of minutes he stumbled into the arena. He needed to get to the medical room and find something to stop his bleeding.  
Temari's foot twitched. She didn't know how but she was now on the floor piled on by Lily and Ichigo. "Both of you...better get off me..." she growled. Lily giggled as Ichigo and her got off their mother. "When I get up you best be running and... oh my god Sasuke!!" She yelled getting up and running over to him. "You idiot you just had to go and be the hero didn't you!!" she yelled ripping part of her skirt off and tying the piece around his arm. "I should let you die on this damn floor." she growled wrapping it around a second time before tying it in a knot. "There that should work." she said. He glared at her with a growl. “…you want that brat back you can go snake belly diving...” He growled jamming his eyes shut as the room started to spin. "Don't make me tie your mouth shut." she warned. “Pfft…” he said as he fell to the ground in a sitting position. “But if you want to play dirty I’m willing to go along with it.” He teased with a smirk. "I'll show you dirty!" she growled grabbing him by the back of the shirt dragging him towards the door. "Come on kids lets go before he starts passing out from blood loss!" she said. Lily nodded. She ran over to Kai. "Kai..." she said. He nodded and stood up. "Let's get back to the Leaf yo." he said as they walked after Temari. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Aww man I didn't even get to fight." he whined. “…Tema no….no dragging!!!” Sasuke whined. Eriese’s face lit up. “Papa ride!!!” she yelled running over and jumping on Sasuke. “Oof…uhhh…” Sasuke whined.  
“I’ll give you fight.” Moriko teased grinning as she stood up. Ichigo blinked. "But I can't fight you...." he said crossing his arms and pouting. She stood in front of him and stuck her hands on his chest and leaned up to his ear. “No you can’t have a ninja fight with me but there are other ways to have a fight.” She teased kissing his ear. He looked at her. His cheeks turned pink. He was having a dirty thought. "Heh heh." he said with a goofy grin. She smiled pulling away. “But don’t go easy on me. I like a fair fight.” She said eyeing him kindly before walking towards the door. Ichigo grinned. "Dah! Mori-chan don't leave without me!!" he hollered running after her.  
"When we returned to the Leaf, Everyone was so confused. Konohamaru finally addressed the village that it was all a plot to steal the bijuu and to attack Uncle Sasuke. Kai left with the Lightning Nin. He told me to cheer up that one day we'd meet again. Only next time he'd be Raikage. The days kind of seem to pass by so quickly. Mom's been acting so strange lately. I figure she's just as excited for Mori and Ichi as I am. There's not a moment I don't stop and think about Sesuke. I wonder if he's even thinking about me. I hope that I get to see him again." Lily set her pencil down and closed her diary. She sighed as she laid back on her bed in thought.  
Temari hated it. She was fidgeting so much she thought someone would ask her if she had something wrong with her. Well this was a hospital. She would probably get committed if Ino spotted her. She sighed. She mustered all the courage she could before finally opening the door to Sasuke's room. Sasuke had this bummed out look on his face. Here he was back in the hospital with a tube hanging out of his arm monitoring his heart beat while the other arm was stitched up. He was told not to do anything to get his heart beating out of control because then it could kill him. He turned his head towards the door and sat up when he noticed it was Temari. “Well this new…” he said trying to ignore his head rush. She eyed him."Then you can sit here and be by yourself." she said about to turn and leave. He rolled his eyes. “What do you want…” he asked playing with the tube in his arm. She hmphed walking in and sitting down in a chair. She sighed. She knew she would have to tell him and it was now or never. "Well.." she said trying to sound sweet and innocent. He eyed her trying to make it kind but it wasn’t working out right. “Well what?” he asked. "Umm..well...promise you won't kill me or throw anything at me?" she asked smiling a bit. “What did you do?” he asked as his heart monitor beeped twice really fast. "Umm...w-w-w-well." she stuttered.  
His eye began to twice. “Temari….what did you do?” he growled. "Uh.....I uh...." she was stalling. “If you can’t say what you came to say then do something besides stutter!” he snapped causing the heart monitor to make a long beep. "I'm Pregnant you asshole!!" she yelled growling. He irked as an eye twitch. His monitor made the long beep before it flatlined. He sat there staring at her shocked before gravity pulled on his body and he fell back to the bed passed out. Temari smacked her palm to her forehead. "Oh don't tell me you're gonna pull an Ichigo." she whined. He jolted back up as his monitor started to beep but they were fast beeps. “It isn’t mine!!” he growled coldly. She stood up and smacked him over the head. "Of course it's yours I wasn't with anyone else!" she snapped. He grabbed his head. “It can’t be…it has to be someone elses!!” He snapped back. She growled. "Lets see here shall we...Naruto's been dead for four years so that rules him out and two I wasn't with anyone since then. And about 3 months ago...you get it now...you baka?" she growled sitting back down crossing her arms.  
Oh he got it alright. He just didn’t want it to be true not for his sake but for his son’s. Sasuke looked down at the bed his face putting on a hollow look. “Sesuke would definitely kill me if he found out…” he said hurt. Temari sighed. "I know....I thought about it the night I found out. I've really screwed everyone over....some parent I am..." She said looking away. She didn't want to cry in front of him. “It’s not your fault Temari…it was mine since I couldn’t keep my feelings to myself…” he said playing with a fold in the sheet. "Well....then were both to blame." she said. He laughed a bit. “Yeah…we really screwed things up….but if Sesuke stays in the Glaciers from now on…he would never have to know…unless someone went and told him…” he said looking up at her. "You know...he'll find out...even Lily and Ichigo...It's gonna be hard to explain this..." she said. “Yeah well…if we can seal that fox before you tell them. It will be easier to deal with them after you drop the bomb.” He said. Temari smirked. "Y-yeah we don't want a repeat of last time." she said wiping her tears away smiling. “No we don’t. Just let me know when you want it done and where and I’ll be there.” He said falling back on his bed stretching out causing his monitor to skip a beat. "How bout as soon as your out of here...We'll trick them to take a walk, and seal the damn fox at the valley of the end...Just in case something goes wrong...don't want a fox running around in the Leaf again." she said. “Che…I don’t want to be kept in here….and I can only do one at a time. I knew that Sesuke wanted to do the part in Lily but….doing both parts wouldn’t hurt. I will just have a massive headache for about a month.” He said sulking a little. Temari smirked.


	56. Chapter 56

About 7 months later Moriko had been lying awake half the night in slight discomfort but now it was too much. She winced as another sharp pain shot through her. She reached behind and nudged Ichigo. “I-Ichi….” She said through the pain. "Meh..." he mumbled going back into a snore. She twitched in pain before it happened. Her water broke. She punched him. “ICHIGO!!!!!!!” she yelled over her shoulder. "WAHH!!" he yelled falling out of bed landing on the floor with a thud. He quickly sat up with a pair of his boxers stuck to his head. "Wha...wha what?" he asked. “My water broke…take me to my mom…” she said trying to breathe slowly. He pulled the boxers off his head. His eyes widen. "R-r-r-r-r-right!" he stuttered. He ran over to her side of the bed. He picked her up bridal style. "Just hang on Mori." he said as he moved out of the room out of the house and towards the hospital.  
Within a matter of minutes they were there. She was really in pain now as they went through the doors of the hospital. “Mom!!!!” She yelled throwing her head back and grunting in pain. Ino looked up from the front desk as she was signing papers and her face shot up with glee. She then screamed like a fan girl before hollering for a stretcher. She ran over to them as hearts followed. “Mori just hang on alright.” Ino said grinning. Moriko had this look of I’m going to kill you if you don’t get this thing out of me now. Within a few seconds the stretcher came and took Moriko off with Ino skipping behind them.  
Ichigo stood there with a blank look. It still hadn't hit him yet before he knew it Lily came flying through the open doors and jumped on Ichigo making him fall. "OOOOO what's up your neighbor called. Said you took Mori out of the house!! Mom practically threw me out the door still sleeping to check on you!" she yelled pulling his cheeks apart. "Dahh...Mori....water....broke." he said as she continued to pull. Lily let him go. She blinked. "YES!!!" she cheered. "Well what are you doing laying out here bro you got a kid to go deliver." She said getting up standing him up dusting him off. "Go on get up there...You know Mori will be screaming for you in....5, 4, 3, 2,....1." Lily grinned.  
“ICHIGO GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!!” Moriko yelled as it echoed through the halls. Ichigo irked. Lily grinned as she watched Ichigo hurry down to the room. "Better go get Mom and tell her she'd want to be here." Lily said taking off for home.  
Moriko was lying on a bed specially designed for this. Her legs were propped up and she was screaming. She was gripping the side of the bed so tight that she had already dug holes in the mattress. “Mori sweety you are doing fine.” Ino said as she was ready to catch the baby like it was a ball. “WHERE IS THAT ASS AHHHHHH!!!!” Moriko yelled as another contraction came. “He’ll be here just…breeeatthhhee…” Ino said slowly as she started to do the breathing technique with her daughter. Ichigo busted through the door. He grinned sheepishly. "Heh..eh...g-g-gomen...Mori-chan." he said moving over to her side. “You better be because I’m going to beat you when this over with!!” She growled grabbing on to his hand and squeezing it. Ino sweat dropped. ‘…I wonder if he is going to faint or fall asleep like Shikamaru did….hmmm probably faint.' Ino thought. “Mori quit focusing on him and push.” Ino said kindly. Moriko snarled before another contraction. Ichigo sweat dropped. He was scared shit less.  
An hour and a half later, Ino walked back into the room with the little bundle of joy that Moriko had called the baby who was lazy to come out. “Ichigo…” she said walking over to him and handed him the baby boy with light blonde fuzz for hair and the trademark whiskers as she looked over at the bed to make sure that her daughter was resting. He gulped and grinned nervously. "Uh....uh...hey..." he said to the baby who looked up at him with confusion. Ino smiled. “Why don’t you go show him off to everyone…before they bust in here and wake Mori up.” Ino said going over and pulling the blankets up on Moriko a little bit. "Uh..y-yeah..." he said walking out of the room. Moriko looked up at her mom exhausted. “….well…” she whispered. Ino grinned as hearts and stars twinkled around her. “Healthy and perfect!!” she cheered. Moriko smiled before she drifted back to sleep. Ino then tiptoed back out of the room and then dashed off after Ichigo towards the others.  
Lily sat next to Temari who was holding their baby brother Kosuke. Lily was making silly faces at him making him giggle. "You know I had to wake him up just to get over here...someone is going to have to put him back to sleep." Temari said. Lily irked. "Not me..." she said. Ichigo walked in the waiting room they were all sitting in. "Uh...hey...." he said. Lily and Temari looked over at him. "OOOOOO lemme see lemme see!!" Lily said excitedly moving over to go look at her little nephew. "Got the whiskers yep..he's a true Uzumaki!!" she said with a giggle. Ino ran in just eeping. Not only was she going gaga over her grandson but there was little Kosuke. She skipped over to Temari. “I’ll hold him why you check out your grandson!!” Ino said wiggling in the chair next to Temari.  
Sasuke would’ve gone to go see the new addition to the group but he was called to the Hokage building. He knew what it was Konohamaru wanted to see him about. Sasuke knocked on the door before going in. “Is it what I think it is?” Sasuke asked sadly. Konohamaru nodded holding up the purple scroll. “How bad this time?” Sasuke asked taking the scroll and opening it. “A village dropped. Your son help sank it.” Konohamaru said sadly going back to his paper work. Sasuke glanced over the scroll. He knew there were more to come after the few he had already gotten.  
Temari eyed Ino for a moment before handing Kosuke over to her and getting up to see her grandson. She grinned. "Ichi...he kinda looks like Naruto..." she laughed. Ichigo blinked. "Nu uh no way..I thought he looked more like Gramps..." he said. Temari eyed him. "That's you who looks like Minato...nope he's definitely got some Naruto looks..." she said. Lily nodded in agreement.  
Moriko was starting to get that Uzumaki determination in her. She crawled out of the bed and left the room even though she was sore and tired. She walked into the waiting room and leaned against the door. “Ichi….” She said with a dry throat. She just couldn’t wait to see him, to see their son. Ichigo turned around a bit. "Uh..Mori..." he said. Lily stuck her hands on her hips. "Mori-nee-san your suppose to be in bed don't pull a Temari." she said. Temari irked. Moriko tried to laugh but it just came out shaky. “I…just can’t…wait to see him…” She said walking over to them and leaned against Ichigo’s arm looking at their son. She let out a small happy sob before gently poking him in the stomach. “You…gave us a little…scare in the beginning…now we just need…to name you….” She said smiling. "It's Sora." Ichigo said firmly. Temari blinked. "What you actually picked a name other than Ramen?!!" Lily exclaimed. Ichigo grinned. Lily pouted. Moriko looked up at him and smiled. “I love it.” She said. Ichigo grinned. "Great..cause that's all I had dattebayo..." he said. She tried to laugh. Ino stood up holding little Kosuke close to her. She walked past them and started to pull Moriko gently. “Alright you’ve seen him you missy need to get some rest before you are stuck here longer than what you need.” Ino said taking little Kosuke with them. Moriko irked. “Please…no….anything but that…” Moriko whined as Ino dragged her out of the room. Temari irked. "INO get back here!" Temari yelled going after them. Lily laughed. "Nehh Ichi....we sure do have one big crazy family right?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks the rest of the stories are lost to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time two girls who loved the Naruto Series started to write together about the misadventures of the characters. The stories started as two fanfictions. One Written in the Uchiha POV. The other in the Uzumaki POV. From there hi jinks ensued. And what started in 2010 as a shit and giggles story ended up to be 9 Word Documents full long story. Now while the series is missing MAJOR key parts, some documents did not survive the recovery of one old laptop. There are still key documents that were the beginning of it all. So without Further Adu I will be posting these. Whether or not the co-writer of these stories still has those documents is unclear. All I can say is I will share what I have and whatever is missing or if things have been eaten from the story its best to...leave little notes and I will try to the best of my brain remember what was there. Anywho enjoy the first story. I will not edit anything as I am pretty sure its been edited tons of times. Whatevers there is there.  
> This is unfortunately the final Book in the story. The rest has been lost to time.


End file.
